


The Life Equation

by AsgardianBlade, Speedforce1229



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12th level intellect Kara Zor El, Alex El, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alura/Lois frenemies, Argo City (DCU), BAMF Alex Danvers, BAMF Kara, Brainiac 13, Educational VIdeos, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Genius Kara Danvers, Green Lanterns (DCU), Heroic Astra, Heroic Non, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Krypton, Kryptonian Culture, Kryptonian Military, Niightwing and Flamebird, Red Shard, Romantic Comedy, Space Battles, This is all Non's fault, Winn Schott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 322,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianBlade/pseuds/AsgardianBlade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedforce1229/pseuds/Speedforce1229
Summary: Kara Zor El, heir and only child of the House of El, was very beautiful and highly intelligent.  She possessed a love of life and learning in equal measure, infusing joy in those around her. As the savior of the last remnant of her destroyed planet, she was revered and beloved by her people; elevated to the honored position of Head of the Science Guild. Lately though, feeling extreme pressures from both her family and her people, she longed for freedom from her duties; she longed for adventure. Accompanied by her recalcitrant Kelex unit and an honorable young soldier with an adventurous spirit of his own, she escapes the confines of her controlled life to seek out her cousin on a distant planet called Earth. Little did she realize how drastically her life could change in only six weeks.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Astra/Non (Supergirl TV 2015), Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Zor El/Kell Ur, Kara Zor-El & Alex Danvers, Kara Zor-El & Clark Kent
Comments: 126
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone! 
> 
> For those familiar with Speedforce1229's 'Survivors' series which is posted in full on FF net, this is the exact opposite in tone from those stories. We have been writing together for over a year now and have greatly enjoyed collaborating on this AU, taking Kara and Company on a fun new adventure. We plan to post on a regular schedule so we won't leave you waiting too long for updates. Enjoy!
> 
> AsgardianBlade & Speedforce1229

Kara Zor El unleashed every bit of power the yellow sunlight provided her into her heat vision and knew it wasn’t enough. Despite her youth or perhaps because of it, Non was more powerful. The two had practiced battle tactics many times in this solar gym and it frustrated her every time he defeated her.

“Give it up, old man. I know you are getting tired.” she told him, hoping to bluff her way to a victory.

Non grinned, knowing his niece well enough to call her bluff. “Child, I never give up. You are sweating. Bow out now before you slip, and your eyes are gone. Your mother would be quite upset with me. Though you would get in much more trouble since you started this.”

“Wanna bet on that?” Kara stepped forward into the blast, using as much strength as she had remaining. It was true she was definitely sweating.

She floated in the air, hoping a height advantage may give her a better angle. Instead, Non floated as well with no effort while she struggled once again.

“Solar lights off!” a new voice commanded.

The yellow solar lights were gone and Non and Kara dropped to the ground, flight and heat vision gone, both collapsed, lying on their backs.

“Ow.” Kara grumbled, sitting up gently and rubbing her backside, taking in her Aunt Astra who did not appear amused.

“What have I told you two about using this room, time and time again? If I catch you two in this gymnasium again, I will have your solar lights taken out, Kara. You developed this technology to allow our citizens to heal quickly from injuries, not to play.” Astra turned, directing the next part of her tirade to her recalcitrant husband. “Non, why are you encouraging her? I thought you would be spending the afternoon conducting systems checks on the Flamebird.”

Non smiled and stood up slowly, rubbing his back side as well. “I assigned the duty to Captain Em. Technically, when I am not on duty, this is his ship. He needs the experience. Aren’t you supposed to be running systems checks on the Nightwing?” the man asked.

Although both were Generals in the Kryptonian army, Astra was the senior ranking officer of all Krypton’s military forces and as such, she was Non’s superior. 

While Astra tasked herself with the preparedness of the battle cruiser Nightwing, Non was responsible for the Flamebird. Each ship was physically attached to Argo City and was the city’s only means of propulsion.

Astra grumbled, her expression darkening as she stared down her husband. “I was conducting systems checks until my sister informed me that my very responsible and beloved niece was nowhere around nor answering her comlink when she should be preparing for the dinner tonight with Kell Ur.”

The revered General threw up her hands in frustration as she looked back at her niece. “I checked your lab Kara, though I don’t know why. I should have suspected you two would be in here and up to no good.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders in defeat. “I thought I had him this time. The old man still has an edge, but he is getting weaker every time. Another few sessions and I should be able to take him.”

Non shook his head and smiled. “I am not old; I am in my prime. Despite your vast achievements in science, you are still a child.”

Kara stuck her tongue out at the man, proving his point.

“Enough.” Astra told them. “As if being responsible for my own ship and the safety of Argo City isn’t enough, I have to babysit my husband and niece. Non, you have duties to perform and Kara... please keep your communicator on so your mother can find you and stop badgering me. I swear to Rao, you two are both children.”

The woman walked out quickly, leaving the two scolded Kryptonians alone.

“So... want to do it again?” Kara asked hopefully.

Non shook his head. While Kara enjoyed working out in the gym in the artificial lights of the Flamebird, she had also made it into a training ground for perfecting her powers in yellow sunlight. The massive room still belonged to the crew and one section was scheduled to workout in ten minutes.

“Let’s take a walk, cool down and talk.” the man suggested.

Kara rolled her eyes and followed her uncle out of the room, down the long hallway, then taking an elevator to the bridge of the massive ship. She could guess what this talk would be about. The two stood side by side, looking out over the vast darkness.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Nothing but black. Everywhere we look, black nothingness.” Kara noted, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Non caught it and winked at her. “You have identified four planets in a red star solar system. As soon as the council decides which planet to investigate first, we will be on our way before you realize it. As always you have done a wonderful job, niece. Until we can find a planet and begin terraforming, staying on the dark side of this moon provides us with the best protection. This solar system may be void of life, but we have no idea who may come strolling along. The Daxamite fleet may have survived and escaped their planet as we did ours. Until we can build a new Krypton, we must stay hidden.”

Kara thought of pouting but knew it would get her nowhere with her uncle or anyone in her family. Instead, she brought up the same discussion she often had, hoping for once to sway her uncle’s opinion in her favor.

“I have found six uninhabited planets orbiting a yellow sun and yet the Council refuses to consider those. With the powers a yellow sun provides our people, we could have a great advantage protecting ourselves while our military is rebuilt. A military genius such as yourself has to see the benefit in that. You should talk to them.”

Non shook his head and smiled. “Nice try. You just want to be able to fly freely. I understand Kara, but there is a reason only our guard on duty are allowed to carry weapons. You have watched enough Council meetings to understand this. If everyone were able to weaponize their eyes, a battle that would destroy Argo City would start at every meeting.”

Kara acknowledged his point silently, though unhappily, as her uncle continued. “Arguing is one thing… and while our race is not violent, we should always be careful. We cannot fly in space regardless, so even with the yellow sun emitters in battle suits you have created, the battle would be fought on our soil, endangering Kryptonians. While I understand that our strength would be enhanced, we have no idea what creatures may exist in any yellow sun solar system that may be stronger and feel threatened by us. Krypton does not start wars, but we have always ended them… decisively. None of these superpowers as you call them are needed.”

Kara stood still, watching nothing out the window, lost in her frustration at the lack of excitement and new horizons she wanted to explore.

After ten years in the Phantom Zone, she was the one who developed a method for connecting the two battleships to Argo City and setting a navigational course for escaping the place where time did not exist. She strengthened the dome her father had given his life to erect while saving over thirty thousand Kryptonians. She developed plants and animal life from seeds and genetic material, cloning species that many believed were gone with their planet.

She was the one who developed the reusable water system, engineered the Omegahedrons to sustain power and life support for not only Argo City but the ships attached to it. Kara had turned rocky ground into fertile soil for food.

Nothing short of genius.

Kara had done all this, so she could stand on the bridge of a massive warship that hid constantly on the dark side of a small moon, barely able to see distant stars.

It was beyond frustrating.

At 22, she had surpassed her father’s work, creating life where there was none and allowing Argo City to grow even as it floated in the vast nothingness of space, hidden in the dark.

“So, who is this man Mother is trying to set me up with tonight?” she asked.

Non’s eyebrow rose, catching her tone.

“His name is Kell Ur and he is a good man, not much older than yourself. He is a member of our army in the Explorers Guild...” Non instantly regretted saying that.

“Oh, the Explorers that will travel to the planets I selected to determine their suitability? The group I was not allowed to join. That Explorers Guild?” Kara said sarcastically, the hurt evident in her voice.

Non stood closer to Kara and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Twenty-two years old and already the chief scientist of Krypton. You are revered here Kara and much too important to be sent off to some planet with unknown dangers. You have your father’s intelligence and bravery along with your mother’s sense of justice. And you have me and your annoying aunt.”

Non squeezed her gently, tempering her resentment slightly. “You are a legend and Krypton will rise out of the ashes due to you and your work. You will likely be High Councilor if your mother ever steps down from the position… and you are too important to place needlessly in harm’s way.”

Kara shook her head in disagreement. “My work is done. Other scientists can run my systems. I should be exploring. You should back me on this. Perhaps we can at least visit Earth? The Northern and Southern continents are practically uninhabitable. We could park Argo City there. I’m sure Earth wouldn’t mind sharing unused parts of their planet with refugees until we can find a suitable planet and terraform it.”

Non patted her back hoping to ease her. “Enough about Earth. As soon as we were to land, the humans would attack us. We would find ourselves at war that would cost many humans their lives and make Krypton to be considered an invading race. We are not invaders, however much Zod wanted us to be. Besides, our last scouting trip was 60 years ago and already the population of the planet was growing out of control. What is your estimate of the population of that planet now?”

“Probably a bit over 7 billion unless they have instituted a plan for population control.” Kara admitted.

“And how many did you tell me the Earth could sustain until it ran completely out of resources?” Non asked.

“12 billion.” she mumbled. “But we should at least take a trip to recover Kal El. He should be with his people.” the blonde tried... again.

Non shook his head, a bit sad, but resolute. “We are not sure he even survived the trip. Perhaps if your uncle Jor El had followed your father’s lead he may have saved Kandor instead of focusing on saving just his son. Even if your cousin is there, there are too many unknowns. He would be 30, just coming into adulthood. He may have been hiding his powers for all his life, or perhaps even been attacked by humans before his cells could gain the power needed. We have no way of knowing but we shouldn’t endanger Kryptonian lives for only one of us as Jor El did. You must look at the bigger picture, Kara. Over thirty thousand Kryptonians rely on us. This type of thinking is exactly why you are not on the Council yet, despite your great accomplishments. One day you will understand.”

Apparently trying to cheer her somewhat, he smiled and said, “Until then, I think our next goal is to get Astra under the yellow lights with us. The two of us can gang up on her. It will be fun. I promise you, Kara. One day soon, you will see brighter stars again. Now let us talk about Kell Ur.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “What about him? This is the seventh potential mate mother has brought to our home despite knowing I am too busy with my search for new planets. I don’t want a mate, nor do I have time for one. Aunt Astra says putting up with you is a full-time job.”

Non snorted. “She says the same about you, dear niece. I am not saying you should be bonded right away. I am simply saying perhaps give one of these men a chance. There are no more assigned mates, but you are still of an age where you are expected to fall in love, pass on what you know, continue the House of El. Kell is a brave, kind and honorable soul or I never would have suggested him to Alura.”

Kara shook her head quickly. “I’m not continuing the House of El until I can recreate a Genesis Chamber.” the girl promised.

Non shook his head, amused as he often was by his beloved niece. “You yourself, said you could not recreate a Genesis Chamber without the Codex. The Codex is gone, Kara. Over three thousand women have given birth naturally since our escape from the Phantom Zone. Face it, this is the way of the future and perhaps it is better.”

Kara wasn’t about to give in to her uncle’s logic. “Perhaps not. I have studied these births and am in no way going to experience one myself. As a man, I wouldn’t expect you to understand the reasons why it is not better. Giving birth to a child is... a painful, terrifying experience. I like my body the way it is, thank you.”

Non suspected this to be her answer as it always was. Though men were not permitted to be in the room when children are given birth, he had heard stories.

“Perhaps falling in love may change that. Give yourself the chance, Kara. Love is exciting, exhilarating, surprising and yes, sometimes it hurts, giving birth aside, but it is worth it. Astra and I were assigned to be bonded but our love is real. Without her, I would have a very lonely existence, only having my duty to dedicate my life to.”

Kara looked her uncle dead in the eye as he gave her the ammunition she needed to make her point. “Then suggest to Astra that she have a child. I’m sure that will go well.”

Non sighed, obviously knowing he needed to table this argument before she decided to skip dinner. He also knew there was no way under Rao he would ever suggest that to Astra.

Kara nodded knowingly before reluctantly saying, “I suppose I should go. Will you be there for dinner?”

Non hugged her tightly. “Of course, I will be there. Astra and I are always present for... interviews of your potential future mate.”

Kara punched him in the ribs, breaking his hold, both laughing and walked off to prepare for the arranged date she was not excited about.

Non stood on the bridge, looking into the darkness, his mind at peace. He had tried. Perhaps one day she may fall in love. He hoped so. In any case, the symbol of her House stood for hope.

Astra walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I appreciate you encouraging her.” the woman whispered to her husband.

“She has turned down the last six potential mates. Every single man in Argo City and on this ship would give an arm to be with her. Brilliant, beautiful, a savior of Argo City and our people… from a legendary House. Yet she does not want a man.”

“I asked her once if she would prefer a woman.” Astra admitted. “By the look on her face, that is not an option either.”

Non sighed. “The girl does not crave romantic love, Astra. She craves adventure. She yearns for excitement. She has achieved so much at such a young age and now she wants to explore, broaden her horizons. Her fascination with Earth is troubling. She is nearly obsessed by yellow sunlight and wants to be able to fly freely without the constrictions of our gymnasium. The fighter craft you gave her, she has never flown it outside of simulations, but she has modified it quite a bit. I suspect with a few more enhancements she could conceivably fly it into deep space.”

Astra laughed sharply. “You think Alura and I have not thought of this? That ship cannot be launched without both of our authorization codes.”

Non shook his head slightly and turned, kissing his wife gently. “Do you really believe a girl who, at twelve-years-old I might add, managed to link two battle cruisers to a floating city and navigate out of the Phantom Zone could be stopped by the need for two authorization codes?”

Astra had thought about this before, sat up late many nights with her twin sister worrying over the same thing. Kara was a sweet, loving soul and had the heart of a hero. She also was not afraid to undertake risks to herself. Once released from the Phantom Zone she had, at the age of 14, traveled into the rocky underground of Argo City alone, drilled her way to the core where her father had died activating the shield, and reinforced the bubble sustaining Argo City, making it stronger than before so her people could be safer. She was given another medal of valor and then promptly grounded by Alura for three months, confined to the gardens, her home or her beloved lab.

Astra leaned her head into Non’s, seeking comfort as she quietly implored him. “Encourage her to befriend Kell. You are like a father to her and she listens to you, whether you believe so or not. He is a good boy and dedicated to his people. He has the same sense of adventure. I can see the two of them having quite a bit in common. Now, let us go prepare for this dinner.”

Non consented, the two of them making their way through the port connecting the Flamebird to the great city that was the seed to rebuilding their civilization again.

Kara meanwhile had entered her family residence to find her mother waiting with a hopeful smile and a blue dress in her hand.

“What do you think about this dress? Beautiful, isn’t it? Thora had it custom made for you. I can’t wait to see you in it.” Alura told her hoping to see a bit of excitement in Kara’s eyes.

Instead she saw resignation, but the Mother would not be deterred. “Astra showed me a holo picture of him. He is very handsome. Tall, dark hair, dark steely eyes, muscular. Before the destruction of Krypton, he had made three trips to possible outposts, his first when he was ten. His father had been a long-standing member of the Explorers Guild. I am sure the two of you have much in common.”

Kara fought off a cringe and placed a large smile on her face. “The dress is beautiful Mother. I will try it on right away.”

“Good.” Alura told her, still not fooled by Kara’s false enthusiasm. “I hate seeing you in that military uniform. It darkens your bright complexion. You are as bright as your father was and that should never be lessened. Besides you are not military, no matter how much you sneak onto the cruisers.”

Kara sighed inwardly, knowing she would never win this argument but never ceasing to try. “I was training, Mother. I must keep in shape. You are always telling me physical activity is important. You know, because I am stuck in one area in the darkness of space.”

Changing the subject, Kara asked, “How did Council go today? Have you and the rest decided which planet will be investigated first?”

Alura nodded, not at all dissuaded by Kara’s shift in topic. “Omega sector 389. We will finalize the decision tomorrow and assign a crew to leave at once. It should take six months to reach the planet. We will be sending out three scouting parties to investigate the others you have found but 389 has the most promise. A 24-hour rotation, 365 days around the sun, the perfect distance from the star. We would not have to change our calendar. It was a brilliant discovery, daughter. I am so proud of your work.”

Kara shrugged it off. “Is a member of the science guild being sent?”

Alura looked away, programming her Kelex with the night’s menu. “Yes... Jarv Em is being sent.”

Kara fought back a scowl. “Funny. I would think as head of the Science Guild, I would have been asked for my opinion on who should go.”

“And your opinion has been noted often. You are too important to go to unknown regions. Our people need you here.” Alura didn’t say it but Kara knew she meant here safe and sound; as protected as Argo City was itself.

“You know, Earth has the same calendar and rotations Krypton had.” the blonde hinted.

“Stop it, Kara.” Alura told her sternly. “Our last recon trip was 60 years ago. The planet had been at war with itself for decades. They made nuclear weapons to strike cities, not military targets. Innocent citizens being herded and executed for no other reason than being a different race of human. Pollution, crime… despite the constant war, your father estimated that population growth would make the planet uninhabitable in 60 years from this date. The Ozone layer was already showing signs of dissipating. The oceans will eventually rise and this area you wish to land us in will be underwater before a century has passed.”

“All problems I could fix... except overpopulation. Can’t do much about that.” Kara stated emphatically.

“Speaking of populating a planet, Thora told me today that she is pregnant. You should stop by her residence and congratulate her.” Alura told Kara, hoping to change the subject and perhaps hint to Kara, that maybe mating wasn’t such a bad idea.

“I will do so, Mother.” Rather give her condolences to her only friend, Kara thought, fighting the urge to say it aloud. “Has a scientist been granted a spot on the Council yet? It is tradition.”

Alura shook her head. “That spot is reserved for you and only you, daughter... when you are ready.” she finished carefully.

“When I am mated and pregnant, you mean. Our population must grow after all.” Kara said heatedly.

Alura walked to her daughter, handing her the dress and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Kara, I would never force you into something like that. Your appointment to the Council is not contingent on your mating status. You will be ready soon. I love you and only want you happy. If you decide romantic love is not something you are interested in, I support you, even if you are four years past the average age for bonding. Nothing would lessen my pride for you.”

“Thank you, Mother...” Kara said, relieved … at least until her mother spoke again.

“But would it hurt you to try? Maybe go on a date? Go to the gardens you created, or perhaps a restaurant, even the library. I understand a ball will be coming soon, hosted by the morale committee. You have always loved to dance. You could perhaps have a partner this time? Just give it a chance, Kara. Life isn’t all about science. You are beautiful...”

“Life is about adventure too.” Kara pointed out.

“Loving your father was the greatest adventure I have ever taken or will ever take. What you are looking for doesn’t always have to be in space.” Alura told her.

Kara thought of saying something along the lines of never getting a shot at space but let it go. She knew her Mother meant well and even Uncle Non, who had sworn she was too young for romance most of her life, was encouraging her.

Kara showered and walked out to find her mother’s Kelex unit waiting in her room to prepare her hair, leaving it flowing free with two ringlets in the back. Makeup was applied, the dress was perfect as her Mother had told her, not that her friend Thora would allow her in any less.

She looked over herself in her bedroom window. She did feel pretty. Tear glistened in her eyes, thinking of how her father would always tell her she was as beautiful as her mother, but she held them back, not wanting to need her makeup done again.

When she walked out, she found Non in his formal military garb along with Astra in a beautiful red dress, the same one her mother wore. Were it not for the white strands of Astra’s hair, the two wouldn’t be able to be told apart. It was something the sisters enjoyed doing often and it warmed her to see the closeness they had. Kara often wondered what her life would have been like with a sibling, or even a young Kal El to grow up with. Despite her Mother wishing for Kara to find love, Alura refused all offers herself until the population got the message. Alura had loved Zor El, the hero of Argo City and would never love another.

Kal El. Kara often wondered what he was like. She knew in her heart he had made it to Earth. Was he hiding his Kryptonian powers under the yellow sun? Did he have a normal life or follow in the footsteps of the House of El and become a hero to his adopted planet? She promised herself she would find out one day, no matter what it took. She would accompany an envoy or go herself.

Right now, none of that mattered. She had to get through a boring dinner with a gentleman suitor, who she suspected Non had thoroughly vetted, meaning he would be rigid, duty bound and an altogether bore.

At the appointed time he arrived, not a minute too late or too soon.

Yes, definitely rigid as she suspected.

She stood to greet him as he walked in and was stunned for a moment.

Kell Ur was gorgeous, his hair was not in the standard military cut but a bit shaggy on top. He was out of uniform, dressed in a white shirt and pants, his shirt covered partly by a short sleeve tunic ensembled with the symbol of the House of Ur. The symbol was one Kara knew well. It stood for bravery and fidelity. Her mother was correct, he had dark eyes but while Kara imagined the eyes brown, his were a deep blue in contrast to her light blue eyes.

“Lady Kara, I am Kell Ur. It is an honor to meet you. May I?” he asked, gesturing for her hand. In a daze, Kara reached for him and he bowed, laying a kiss on the top of hand. Kell then turned to the others Kara had forgotten about.

“Chief Justice Alura, General Non and General Astra, I give my deepest thanks for inviting me. I am humbled.” Kell spoke humbly, but there was a quiet air of confidence about him.

Non smiled at Kara and winked, patting Kell on the back and offering him a seat. Kara sat slowly, the man’s eyes never leaving hers.

No, Kara thought, this could not happen. Nope.

Her mother and Astra were looking at her with barely concealed smiles. She could have sworn Astra handed something to her mother under the table, most likely settling a bet which irritated her.

“Kell, we are honored by your presence.” Alura spoke, catching the man’s attention, pulling his eyes away from Kara.

“Thank you, Lady Alura. You have a lovely home.” Kell said warmly.

“Kell comes from the Explorers Guild though he is in line for a promotion, keeping him close to home where he can continue his amazing work as a protector of our race.” Non told her.

That surprised Kara. Her Uncle had just told her this afternoon that Kell was an explorer and said nothing of a promotion.

“Congratulations, Kell. Though I have no doubt you will miss being an explorer. I understand you have taken many missions since you were young. Do you not desire to explore the potential planets that could become our people’s new home?” Kara asked, looking to gain a little understanding of the handsome young man.

Kell cleared his throat and looked a bit embarrassed. “Not really. I have traveled on many missions and they are difficult no doubt. The assignments sound exciting but all of them were barren moons, not suitable for outposts and few mineral deposits found. I also have no desire to be away from Argo City for such a long period of time. I consider Argo City a new Krypton already, and I love serving and protecting our people in whatever manner I am needed. There is so much beauty here, much of which is to your credit, Lady Kara. I consider it an honor to protect those who will become our future.”

“Your dedication to our people is to be honored as well as all our military.” Alura said. “Don’t you think so, Kara?”

Kara nodded her head slowly. “Yes... honored.”

Kell ducked his head slightly, looking slightly pleased at the esteemed Justice’s words, but his tone when he looked up and addressed Kara directly was nothing short of reverent.

“My contribution pales to yours, Lady Kara. Living in a timeless area of space was not appealing. I felt like I was 15 forever.” he told her teasingly. “Then a brave intelligent young girl contacted our ship with a plan. I was on the bridge and we had not received contact in what could have been months or years perhaps and were beginning to lose hope. Then we all heard your voice, demanding to talk to your Uncle Non, to tell him you had a plan to get Argo and our two remaining cruisers from the Phantom Zone. All of the military listened to your brilliance and it gave us hope. Thank you for allowing me to grow up. Being 15 for all time would not have been favorable for me. I was quite awkward at that age.”

Kell raised his glass as did those at the table. Kara was blushing.

“It was nothing really. I couldn’t have done it without the Flamebird and Nightwing so close by. Our military were the true heroes. Which ship do you serve on?” Kara asked, speaking more than she had with her Mother’s previous candidates.

“I serve under General Non on the Flamebird.” Kell answered.

Astra cleared her throat.

“And we all serve proudly under General Astra.” he amended, causing laughter around the table.

“Nice recovery.” Kara told him, grinning like a twelve-year-old once again. “Have you ever tried the solar lights in the Flamebird’s gymnasium?”

“A few times.” he admitted. “I enjoy floating, it reminds me of the times my father would turn off our artificial gravity to relieve us of boredom on long trips, but the laser vision takes a bit of getting used to. I prefer to spend my time in the gym working out, keeping my body as prepared as possible should Krypton ever face any danger.”

“I can see that.” Kara said quietly, looking at his biceps, then realizing what she said looked towards his face with a deep blush.

The table enjoyed small talk, avoiding subjects like new planets, including Earth which Kara tried to bring up a few times and was quickly steered to another subject.

She admitted this man was handsome and seemed adventurous. He had beautiful eyes and a great personality. As the dinner went on Kell loosened up, showing more of his humor and most likely his true self.

After dinner, desert and wine were finished, he bid his goodbye and Kara walked him to the door.

“It has truly been a pleasure, Lady Kara.” Kell told her. “I hope you might consider spending more time together, perhaps? It has been a long time since I have walked the gardens. I know you enjoy the beauty and serenity of the area.”

“Oh, you do now? I suppose Uncle Non told you that?” she asked.

Kell shook his head, a slight grin appearing on his face. “I know you prefer to downplay your achievements but all of Krypton watches you. Your habits are quite well known as is your preference for sparring with your Uncle in the gymnasium. So, would you consider spending time with me, Lady Kara? Whatever you wish to do, I am game. I’m not a bad dancer.” the man hinted.

Kara smiled shyly and nodded her head. “As long as you promise to just call me Kara. I’ve never been comfortable with the Lady stuff.”

The man nodded and smiled. “Whatever you wish, Kara. Good night. I hope to talk to you soon.”

The lights were already set to night in Argo and a part of her wanted to accompany him to the ship but knew that would not be appropriate.

Besides, that could not happen.

Not now. No way. She had too much to do and knew by her reaction to the man that time was shortening. Kara had done a poor job hiding her fascination with Kell and had no doubt her Mother, Aunt and Uncle would be having more drinks at the moment in celebration. She had hidden her reactions poorly all night and felt a bit embarrassed, preparing for a ribbing from her family.

To her surprise she found only Alura and Astra in the common area.

“Where did Uncle Non go?” Kara asked.

“He had to get back to the ship. One of his deck officer’s mate is in labor and the man wished to be at the med center with her. He is covering the watch.” Astra explained, smiling brightly.

“So, what did you think about Kell? Alura asked innocently.

Kara feigned nonchalance, shrugging her shoulders. “He seems like a dedicated soldier and a nice man.”

Alura winked at her daughter. “It seems you thought he had nice biceps. What about his hair? And those eyes?”

“Perhaps you should court him, Mother.” Kara teased.

“Are you going to see him again?” Astra asked, throwing out all subtlety.

Kara shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “I suppose we shall see. He asked and I will give it the consideration the invitation deserves. I find it interesting that Uncle Non pulled him from exploration duty just as the most important mission in our people’s history is about to take place. Any reason for that?”

Astra and Alura glanced at each other quickly but Kara noticed. She had no doubt if Kara was not interested in the man he would be given the chance to explore and be away for the next year and a half at least.

Astra decided to answer that question and Kara had no doubt it would be a vague answer. “You say this mission is important, but the most important duty is keeping our people safe. Without Argo there will be no new Krypton. Something you should consider yourself, Little One. Our first responsibility is Argo City. You must carry on with your duty as Kell should. He is a fine soldier and I have no doubt Non wants him where he can make the most difference.”

“I have no doubt. Fortunate that he will not be leaving for eighteen months. Maybe the two of us will spend time together. A restaurant for instance where formalities are not so stiffly observed.” Kara hinted.

She would like to spend more time with him. She had never felt that desire before, having been content with her personal Kelex in the lab she lovingly referred to as Spock from an old Earth transmission many years ago. Something about the man had piqued her interest.

Kara was not a shallow person, so she knew it couldn’t be his body, his hair, his eyes, his humor and that glimpse of something in his eyes that told her he may be as much of a maverick as she considered herself to be.

Maybe one day. 

But not today.

She was drawn to the man but had too much to do before she allowed herself to even consider becoming attached to a Mate and bonded.

As soon as a happy and slightly tipsy Alura had fallen asleep and Astra had made her way to her room, Kara grabbed the bags she had prepared months ago, not knowing if she would ever use them. Her mother would be furious, Aunt Astra would be furious, but she was fairly certain Uncle Non would understand.

Leaving a handwritten letter on the table in the common room, she snuck out into the night, moving towards the Flamebird. If she was ever going to do this, now was the time. With luck she would be gone before the morning lights woke the city. If there was ever a time to visit Earth, this was it.

Non watched her from the shadows, sneaking out quietly and following. He knew she would need at least an hour, perhaps two to install her hyper drives and increased shielding if she planned to fly faster than light speed. As Kara hurried quietly to the hangar, Non moved to Deck 2 and opened Kell’s door.

The man woke immediately, saw who was there and snapped to attention, at least until his legs became wrapped in his sheet and he fell to the ground.

Non rolled his eyes. “Kell. I apologize for waking you at this time.”

The young man stood again and straightened his frame. “No apology necessary, General. I am ready to carry out your orders.”

Non held back a laugh. “Let’s cut the formalities, Kell. We aren’t under attack and you are in your underwear. I do have something I need from you. A favor.”

“Whatever you need, General.” Kell stated without hesitation.

Non took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. “Kara was quite taken with you. I felt the two of you would make a good match. You have bravery and a thirst for adventure as much she does. Because she likes you, she plans to run tonight.”

“Sir?” Kell asked, confused.

Non took a deep breath, then said, “Kara has been obsessed with Earth since she found out about it in her father’s archives. Perhaps that isn’t correct. She is obsessed with flying freely and exploring a new and primitive world despite the violent nature of its residents. Alura and Astra have attempted to set her up with many men and she has dismissed each one because they were not worthy of her in my opinion. I chose you and judging by tonight, I believe I am a better matchmaker than either of those women… not that you should ever mention that to them. Kara knows if she becomes involved with a man, she will perhaps miss out on her chance to explore. Alura is too protective to ever allow her daughter to leave Argo City. Kara wishes to go to Earth to collect Kal El. Do you know who he is?”

Kell nodded his head quickly, having heard this story as well. “The son of Jor El. Sent to Earth moments before Krypton’s destruction.”

“Yes.” he said quietly. “That is her excuse. In reality, she only wants to explore. She has been working her entire adolescence for the betterment and salvation of our people, but she is a young woman. Because she holds you in regard, she will go tonight. I would guess even as we speak she is preparing her ship for the interstellar journey.”

Seeing Kell’s intent expression, Non was about to continue when he held up a hand and pressed his personal com unit. After listening for a moment, he sighed and closed the channel. “Astra just communicated to me that Kara left a note, telling her mother that she has gone to bring Kal El home and will be back in six weeks. I need you to go to Hangar 12 immediately, and sneak into the back of her ship. Once she is underway you can make yourself known. Alura will be furious but Astra and I will take the blunt of the blame. Kara will be in a lot of trouble when she returns but I feel it is better this way. We cannot stop her forever because Kara has a way of making happen whatever she wants to happen.

“So… you are to accompany her. Keep her safe and ensure she comes back to us unharmed. That is the task I am giving you. I have watched you grow and have no doubt of your strength and valor. I also realize that you would never take any actions which would be considered improper. I could not love Kara more if she were my own daughter. I am entrusting you with my most cherished. Are you up for it?”

“I am, sir. I will prepare immediately.” Kell nodded, moving to gather a few items and pulling out some clothes.

Non grinned, extremely pleased and gave one last parting command. “One other thing. When she is there, make sure she has fun. That is an order.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back readers and if you are just joining us it is good to see you. We are planning on updating at least weekly. We are quite far along in writing the story and can tell you it will be a long and fun ride. 
> 
> Speedforce1229 & AsgardianBlade
> 
> Do not own DC or CW characters.

* * *

“Spock, what took you so long?” Kara asked, having difficulty lifting the last stabilizer. “Give me a hand. I called you over a half hour ago.”

“Will you please call me by my designation?” the frustrated robot asked, extending his arms from his body and grabbing one end of the stabilizer.

“Why would you want me to call you Kelex? There are 2,364 Kelex units in Argo City. Don’t you want to be special?”

“No.” the robot replied succinctly.

Kara shrugged her shoulders, not caring. “You are mine, I programmed you myself, so you are unique. But somehow, I screwed up when giving you a personality. You should appreciate being an individual. However, if you insist on it I will call you Kelex. Spock was really cool though. He was a Vulcan from some Earth broadcast Father picked up when I was seven. The show was ridiculous, but I thought Spock was cool. Now, help me install this stabilizer for atmosphere maneuvering then perform a systems check on the engines while I inspect the shields.”

“All for a standard flight simulation?” the robot asked.

“Nope. We are taking her out.” Kara told him enthusiastically. “We are on a timer though. Mother will be awake in approximately four hours and I’m not sure Aunt Astra sleeps. This has to be quick.”

“You received permission to leave Argo City for a flight?” Kelex asked doubtfully.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I wasn’t told I couldn’t leave Argo City for a flight.”

“Yes, you were… many times.” Kelex argued. “Would you like me to play back numerous conversations you have had with General Astra and your Mother?”

Kara stopped what she was doing and looked impatiently at her mechanical friend. “We are about to undertake an important secret mission. It is time we retrieved Kal El. Just follow my lead, friend.”

If Kelex was able, he would have rolled his eyes. “Kal El, if he survived, has been on Earth 30 years. It is highly probable he will not wish to return with us, even if you were to find him. What do you plan to do if he refuses to accompany us back?”

Kara smiled at the thought. “Then we get to spend several weeks on Earth with our personal Kryptonian tour guide. Relax, this will be fun. I left a note for Mother and promised we would be back in six weeks.”

“The trip itself will take at least four weeks just to reach the Horizon.” he pointed out.

“Not with the route we are taking. A few days maximum and we are in Earth’s atmosphere. I’m thinking we could head to the United States area. From the stray radio signals I’ve picked up on Krypton as a child, that seems to be the coolest place... although the Beatles are from a land called the United Kingdom. The Beach Boys and Elvis though ...”

“No.” the Kelex unit told her. “I’m not going.”

“Excuse me?” Kara asked incredulously.

“There is only one route that could allow us to reach Earth that quickly. I believe you named it yourself. The ‘Wormhole of Death’.” Kelex needlessly reminded her.

Kara waved her hand dismissively. “That was just a nickname. I’m sure it will be fine. You know what a great pilot I am. A few evasive maneuvers here and there, and we are home free.”

The robot’s arms were moving wildly now. “No. This is not a good idea. You will likely not have to worry about your mother’s reaction because you will be dead! Only the shields of our battle cruisers could make it past the Asteroid Belt surrounding it and then accelerate to Lightspeed 3. The likelihood that a ship this small can survive the possible crushing affects when we reach...”

“Kelex! I’ve figured it out, done the math. There is a 72.3 % chance that our shields can survive the trip there and back. If I do this right, we could be back in six weeks while spending most of our time on Earth. We have this, okay?” Kara said excitedly.

“72.3 percent chance? Now I feel much better. Any direct strikes to the hull by asteroids before we enter the wormhole can weaken the shields and cause the ship to implode in the wormhole if it isn’t crushed by an asteroid first.” The disgruntled robot said sarcastically.

“So we don’t hit any asteroids.” Kara told him, not seeing the big deal. “Have I ever let you down? When we tunneled under Argo City to reinforce the shields...”

“You were grounded for three months.” Kelex retorted.

“But not because I was wrong! It worked! ” Kara exclaimed. “When I cloned genetic materials into live animals and birds you said I could potentially create monsters, but I didn’t, did I? When will you have faith in me? All you ever do is doubt my abilities.”

Kelex retorted, “I question your experiments to give you a deeper consideration of the problem at hand. You programmed me to question you. You called it the ‘Wormhole of Death’ because of the dense asteroid belt at the mouth! You have died 7 out of 10 attempts in simulations. You said the likelihood of getting anything smaller than a battle cruiser through that space time continuum would be suicide!”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I was exaggerating! I get like that sometimes when I am frustrated. Besides I made it two out of the last three times. The last time was just a slight deviation that I now know will definitely not work. I don’t believe I said it was suicide. I’m not suicidal.”

“No, but you are arrogant and overconfident. I’m calling your Mother.” Kelex stated.

“I will deactivate you, Spock. Don’t screw with me.” Kara said heatedly. “This may be our last chance. You know Mother is pressuring me to be bonded no matter how much I tell her I don’t want a mate? Well, I met a guy tonight and I kind of... like him. You know what that leads to? Once I am bonded, I know I will get pregnant because she will push me towards that as well. Next thing you know I am up to my eyeballs in diapers and bathing, breast feeding which is terrifying... and that’s assuming I survive the delivery!”

The Kelex unit peered over Kara’s shoulder and dropped his arms in a gesture Kara recognized as relief.

“You are worried about surviving the delivery? I would suggest you worry about the next ten minutes.” Her mother’s irate voice came from behind her.

Kara sheepishly turned around, shaking, realizing she had been busted. “Mother... what are you doing up... at this time of night?”

“I woke to grab a glass of water and found your note. Really, Kara? A note?” Alura brandished the note in Kara’s face. “‘Mother, going to Earth to pick up Kal El. Taking the ‘Wormhole of Death’ so I should be back in six weeks. See you then, love you, Kara.’”

Kara knew she had been defeated. Her estimate of her Alura’s sleep cycle was off, not having factored in her mother’s midnight thirst after consuming wine.

Alura crumbled the note in her hand and tossed it to the floor. “I am sure Non knows about this. I will be having words with him as soon as I am done with you.”

Kara shook her head quickly. “I haven’t spoken to Uncle Non about this, I swear. He has no idea.”

Alura pointed to the back cabin where Kell’s head peaked out. Kara had not noticed him before and was shocked to see him in her ship. “If Non did not know about it, why is he here, sneaking onto your ship while you are working on stabilizers?”

Kara looked at the man, crossing her arms, wanting to know the answer as well. “Kell? You heard the Chief Justice. I would like to know the same.” she told him sternly, desperately hoping to place blame on her Uncle and divert Alura’s withering gaze from herself.

“Lady Alura, what a pleasant surprise. How are you...” Kell started to say before Alura interrupted.

“Cut it out, Kell Ur. What in Rao’s flames is going on here? If Kara didn’t tell you she was planning on taking a short excursion, why are you on board, without her knowledge?” Alura asked raising an eyebrow.

“General Non made me do it.” the man answered quickly.

Kara dropped her head in frustration. Of course Non knew what she had planned. He always knew somehow. But since he was sending Kell to spy on her, maybe he was okay with it. That could work in her favor. Her Mother wouldn’t be too angry at Non.

“It appears the Flamebird is going to need a new commander.” Alura said, no doubt planning General Non’s immediate death.

So, it may not work in either of their favors.

“Look, I’m sorry. Don’t blame Uncle Non. He isn’t responsible for me and my actions. I will return home with you and you may confine me to my usual locations for as long as you decide.”

Alura looked closely at her daughter and stepped forward, causing Kara to flinch a bit. She relaxed when her mother caressed her cheek. “The ‘Wormhole of Death’? Really, Kara? Are you trying to push your boundaries until you get killed?”

“No, Mother. I am sorry. I should have discussed this with you, but I knew you would tell me no.” Kara explained. “I know I can do it though, fairly certain... mostly certain.”

Alura shook her head and sighed. “No… you aren’t sorry. I won’t be able to stop you, will I? It was pure luck I had a headache tonight and woke up. I’m hurt that you would leave me with nothing but a note... but I understand. Astra is right. I won’t be able to keep you here, will I? You won’t be satisfied until you see that damn planet. Where is the nearest jump point that can get you near Earth? Besides the ‘Wormhole of Death’?”

“There is the one I call the Horizon. It’s four weeks away though.” Kara said, a spark of hope slowly rising.

“Will your shields hold?” Alura asked.

“Yes, no problem at all. No asteroids, large funnel, less pressure.” Kara told her, her feelings changing from fear to a hint of excitement.

“You have four weeks to reach the wormhole, two weeks on Earth and then right back. No later.”

“Two weeks?” Kara exclaimed. “But that’s...”

“Would you liked to be locked in your room under guard until Argo City is firmly planted on solid ground?” Alura asked, her voice taking on a more ominous tone.

“Can I have three weeks?” Kara asked, daring as much as she thought she could get away with.

“That’s eleven weeks. I want you back in ten. No negotiations. You can ask Kal El if he wants to return with you. When he says no, take two weeks to look around but do not make yourself known to humans. At all. Is that understood?” Alura asked.

“Yes, Mother.” Kara agreed, thinking two weeks was better than being confined to her home for the next year and a half or longer. “So... I can go?”

“Swear to me, Kara… swear that you will come back. I can’t lose you. I’ve lost your father; I can’t lose you too. Astra is on her way with a universal link that Krypton scout ships used to communicate with the planet even through wormholes. I want you to check in with me every 24 hours. If you lose signal you come right back home, understand?”

“Yes, Mother. Whatever you say.” Kara agreed somewhat reluctantly.

“And Kell is going with you.” Alura added.

“I am?” the man asked.

“He is? But... I don’t think spending so much time alone unchaperoned with a man is appropriate. What would the citizens think of this? I don’t need him. I can take care of myself.” Kara argued.

Alura nodded. “Of course you can but he will be with you regardless. You two seemed to hit it off tonight. An extended voyage would be an opportunity for the two of you to get to know each other a little better. Who knows? Before you know it, you may be up to your eyeballs in dirty diapers and breast feeding every couple of hours… should you survive giving birth of course. I trust he is honorable, and no one needs to know he is with you. We will report him as being a member of the exploration team leaving in twelve hours. I believe your Aunt wishes to say goodbye. No doubt your Uncle does as well… from wherever he is hiding in the shadows watching this!” she finished loudly.

Kara heard a cough and a sheepish Non walked in from the hallway.

“You are a complete ass, you know this, right?” Alura asked the man.

Non nodded his head. “I checked her ship yesterday and watched her enhance the shields. Her new stabilizers will be more than sufficient for handling in atmosphere and she will be protected. I have every confidence Kell will act in an honorable fashion. There hasn’t been a murder in thousands of years on Krypton, but all streaks have to end eventually if he does not. He understands that courting does not mean touching, at all.”

Astra walked from behind Non and hugged her niece. “I hate this. Every day, you contact us. This device is secure and will not be picked up by anything other than Argo City’s receivers. I love you, Kara. Be careful. If we do not hear from you at least once every 24 hours, I will disconnect the Nightwing and come for you. Understand? I doubt Earth will appreciate a massive battleship in their orbit, but I will come for you, regardless.”

Kara nodded, excited in spite of the restrictions. “I understand. I love you all so much. Thank you for allowing me...”

“We are only doing it because we won’t be able to stop you forever. This isn’t allowance, it is resignation. At least that is Non’s opinion.” Alura pointed out. “The ‘Wormhole of Death’, Non?”

“I had no idea she would be stupid enough to try that! She is the most intelligent… stupid girl I know!” Non threw his arms in the air trying to emphasize his point.

“She said six weeks! How did you expect her to get to Earth and back in six weeks?” Astra asked him.

“I just thought she would just take longer than six weeks. Better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission and all that! I am sending Kell with her!” Non pleaded his case.

“Yes, I was having my doubts when I heard about the ‘Wormhole of Death’. Thought I might disobey orders and try to talk her out of it before we launched.” Kell admitted.

Now four faces were looking at him, making him think speaking probably wasn’t the best decision and wondering how much he had fallen out of favor with Kara for sneaking onto her ship, especially at his General’s orders.

Kara sighed. “Fine. I will be back, call you every day. I’m leaving before you all change your mind. Load up, Kelex.”

“Why do I have to go?” the robot asked.

Kara gave the robot a withering glare and he slowly floated into the ship with his head down. “Kell, make yourself useful and secure the cargo bay since you are hiding there already.”

The ship prepared for takeoff, Kara in the cockpit, she gave them a big smile and wave, then blasted off, for the first time entering actual space.

The two sisters and uncle watched their greatest love launch into the unknown.

“Wait, she didn’t have our authorization codes.” Alura realized.

Non smirked. “I told you she would find a way around that. Astra dear, perhaps I should prepare the Flamebird for a rescue, in the event she is stuck in the ‘Wormhole of Death’.”

Alura shook her head. “No, she was told to take the Horizon, four weeks, two weeks on Earth and then back. She shouldn’t need rescue from the Horizon.”

Non snorted. “Two weeks? I reinforced her shields myself and placed a second Omegahedron without her knowledge if it is needed. She is taking the ‘Wormhole of Death’ as she lovingly refers to it and will be spending at least six weeks on Earth. I swear for a mother and aunt, how is it I know her so much better than you two?”

“Have the Flamebird ready for departure if needed.” Astra said, realizing he was right and wanting to kick something… mostly Non.

The object of their concern wanted to scream with glee, having gotten enough space behind her and free of the dark side of this moon. She could actually see bright stars. She didn’t scream though. She had to maintain decorum since she had an unwanted guest on this mission.

An unwanted, hot guest who just entered the control bridge.

“So... you are upset?” he asked in way of greeting.

Kara shook her head. “Of course not. At least I am not upset at you. I should have known Uncle Non would guess what I was doing and send a bodyguard along. Just... relax. We will be on Earth in a few days. You can do your exploring, I’ll do mine... I am sure you understand under the yellow sun we will have no concerns in regard to our safety. Honestly, I am just relieved Mother didn’t have me stunned and placed under house arrest, guards at the door and everything.”

Kell agreed. When he had first saw Alura, he saw a look of fury on her face, one that gave way to acceptance of the situation. He understood what Non had meant. When Kara set her mind on something, she made it happen.

Her father, Zor El, had saved what was left of the Kryptonian race.

Kara, in turn, had saved them from a timeless void, discovered the secrets of the Phantom Zone and identified an escape route. Then she spent her teen years tirelessly bringing the remains of Argo City to life once again.

Kara Zor El, with her father as her role model, accomplished whatever she put her mind to. At least most of the time.

Then it occurred to him what she said. A few days to reach Earth? Surely he didn’t hear her right. “Wait, a few days? You told your Mother it would take four weeks to get to the Horizon.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, I did… and it would. But unfortunately on missions, plans change. We are taking the ‘Wormhole of Death’.”

“The same wormhole you were destroyed in simulations 7 out of 10 tries according to Kelex?” he asked to be sure, hoping this was a joke.

Kara brushed off his concern. “I have it now. No big deal. But... I understand if you want off. I can turn, take you back to Argo, so long as you swear not to tell anyone.”

The man shook his head and smiled, taking the seat next to her. “You are going to need a copilot. I wouldn’t miss this.”

“I would.” Kelex said from the back. “Can you take me home? I won’t say anything.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m serious, Kell. You didn’t sign up for this.”

The man shrugged his shoulders. “If I had known you were going, I would have asked if I could come regardless.”

“Why?” Kara asked. “I would think you were tired of long journeys by now. You did say you wanted to stay on Argo City and protect its people.”

“Yes, and I meant it after meeting you in person. But this is not a long journey. We are going to a planet we know has life and the company is much more pleasant. Not many people can say they went on an exploration expedition to Earth with the legendary Kara Zor El. It’s the kind of adventure I have wanted to undertake my whole life. Not sure about this ‘Wormhole of Death’, but if you want to take the risk, I am game.”

Kara smiled at the man, thinking it would be nice to have a friend with her and definitely liking his attitude.

Especially one that looked like him and was not scared of a little danger. Perhaps he was different than most soldiers. Not that Kryptonian soldiers were scared, they were just... formal... and very intimidated by her Aunt and Uncle.

“How is your English? I plan to land somewhere in the United States.”

“I’ve read the educational logs you created. I would say my English is... totally sick.” Kell told her.

“Sick good or sick bad?” the blonde asked.

“Sick good? Groovy, maybe?” Kell replied, eyebrows raised in question.

“Great. Alone we can speak Kryptonese. Around humans we should probably speak English and as little as possible. The last transmission Father received from Earth was when I was ten years old. I believe what they call ‘slang language’ is ever evolving. We should stick to proper English until we understand the current vernacular.”

“Shakespeare proper?” Kell asked.

“Rao, no. Just standard terms. Smile a lot and nod your head. I believe ‘gosh’ is timeless as we have picked it up in different broadcasts through the years. ‘Wow’ is also standard.” Kara explained. “Earth doesn’t exactly hide from the galaxy though. I swear, as open as their broadcasts are, it wouldn’t surprise me if another race hasn’t already invaded the planet. Considering they were nowhere close to building an engine capable of superluminal speed, it is possible they don’t know other civilizations exist or how dangerous some could be.”

“True... but I thought your mother said to avoid contact with humans.” Kell reminded her.

Kara shook her head. “Just when I thought you were beginning to understand me. How can you know a planet without knowing its people? We are identical in physiology to humans so it shouldn’t be a problem. We will blend in seamlessly. Don’t worry, I have this. Just follow my lead, Explorer. Do what I do, and everything will be fine. In and out, no problems... oh, in English I think that is pronounced ‘no problemo, dude’.”

Kell thought of this for a moment and nodded. “No problemo, dude. I saw a reference in your notes in regard to ‘party on, dude.’ Is that related?”

“I have no idea. We should probably just stick to smiling and nodding.” Kara admitted. “Okay, I need to get some rest. Kelex can keep you company on the first watch. Call me if you see any asteroids around. We have two ion cannons on each wing and a compliment of twenty-six seeker missiles, but I would prefer to hold onto those until we get to the really thick belt in front of the wormhole.”

“No problemo, dude. I can handle it. Kara? Thanks... for not being angry about my coming along. I realize my presence probably isn’t what you wanted.”

Kara smiled at the man. He had such a hopeful look on his face. “It’s a pleasant surprise. I’m kind of glad I’m not alone. I’m glad you are here, Kell. Goodnight... or morning considering Argo is now waking up.”

Six hours later, Kara woke, feeling surprisingly refreshed. She supposed the last 24 hours of wakefulness had caught up with her. The blonde had definitely not planned on sleeping as long as she had. Moving quickly to relieve Kell she found him asleep in the pilot’s chair while Kelex watched the course from the copilot’s chair.

Leaning down slightly, she said loudly, “Hey, soldier boy. Does Non know you doze off at your post?”

Kell jerked awake quickly, stood and banged his head on the low ceiling of the cockpit.

Kara couldn’t hold back her laughter and was glad to see a guilty grin on his face.

“Kara. I was... yes, I fell asleep. Kelex said he had controls and...”

“He does,” Kara told him. “I would guess we have two hours before we reach the first asteroid belt. We need to eat. Join me?” she asked, reaching for his hand. The man took it gently, following her to the small crew’s nest in front of the cargo hold.

“I feel privileged.” Kell admitted. “I don’t believe anyone outside your family has ever seen you in so informal wear.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “We are in space, so I decided to rough it. Humans have outfits like this from what I understand. They are called pajamas.”

“I like you like this.” he admitted. “You look so... relaxed.”

Kara concentrated on opening her rations.

“You... I like your hair.” Kara admitted quietly. “It’s not a standard military cut. Plus, it’s a little frazzled right now. Are Explorers given more leeway in regard to personal appearance?”

Now it was Kell’s turn to focus on his rations. Kara noticed he appeared a bit embarrassed. “Kell?”

“General Non... he took a special interest in me after my father died... he talks about you a lot. When he asked me if I would consider meeting you I jumped on the opportunity. He said... he told me you had three more suitors to... well, in his words, ‘shoot down’. He suggested I take the time to ‘loosen up’ as he called it. He thought you may prefer that. It was a relief honestly. I was never into the standard military fair. I spent most of my youth on board a smaller ship that was ran much more casually. My father felt that pioneers should be rugged, not cut from the same cloth so to speak.”

Kara stayed silent for a moment, focusing on eating her tasteless, hydrated pack. The food was one part of space travel she did not enjoy, but her little ship was not large enough for a kitchen of any kind.

“I’m sorry about your House.” she finally offered. “I know you are the last of your family. They were killed in Argo City, right?”

Kell nodded his head, thinking back to that day. “Hard to believe Argo City once housed over one hundred thousand citizens. Were it not for your father all of Krypton would have died that day. I was on duty on when it happened. He had just gotten Mother and his neighbors into an underground bunker. Your father had just erected the shield but the blast from the explosion, the buildings falling... Father saw a child, wandering in the streets before the final eruption. He tried to rescue the child but was too late. Argo was shot off into space, buildings inside crumbled and my father and that child were under one. My mother saw he wouldn’t make it but ran out to him regardless and was caught in the temple falling down on top of them.”

Kara shivered, thinking back to that day. Over 30,000 Kryptonians lived but Argo City was not built to withstand a planet exploding. Many of the buildings were rebuilt using the same materials, and many citizens were found underneath the rubble in the rebuilding process. She shook herself from her own memory to focus on Kell’s story.

“I was on the Flamebird. Your Aunt and Uncle were the only ships in orbit. Zor El contacted your aunt, said the shield was in place and asked her to evacuate the city states. We landed in Kryptonopolis. I was in the first wave of soldiers attempting to rescue citizens. Unfortunately, because the High Council never believed Jor El, the citizens had no idea what was happening. Many thought we were under attack from Daxam once more and wanted nothing to do with entering a battleship. We grabbed children, carried them to the ship but time was short, the ground erupting in fire.

“I saw a child who had run out of a school that was collapsing. I was able to pull him free before a tower landed on us. I fell and injured my ankle somehow. I know I was limping towards the ship with the boy in my arms when I heard another nearby cry. There was a child who couldn’t have been over ten. She was only thirty feet away, so I began moving towards her when the ground split open. This giant crevice was before me and she was moving farther away. I sat the boy in my arms on the ground, prepared to make the jump, when your uncle grabbed me.”

Kell paused for a moment, the memories of that day beginning to overwhelm him.

“General Non had a small boy wrapped around his neck and a teenage girl perhaps my age under his arm. He told me I would never make the jump, that it was too late. I looked back to the child and saw he was right; the split must have been fifty feet easily and was sinking. I watched the ground beneath her breakup, lava flow over it and she was gone.

Your Uncle helped me to my feet. I held onto my child, one remained hanging on his back and he used his free arm to lift me, help me and the child back to the ship. We made it with only seconds before a lava flow was on us.

We launched and moved to rendezvous with General Astra. She had been trying to evacuate citizens of Kandor. When it became obvious that time was quickly running out for all of us, we joined with the Nightwing above Argo City and waited. Argo City was ejected from the planet in the final blast along with our cruisers. None of us expected Argo to tumble into the Phantom Zone. Once it was clear there was no way to stop it, General Astra and General Non followed the city into the Phantom Zone. If we never escaped, so be it… but we would be near what was left of Krypton.” Kell finished solemnly.

Kara wiped a tear from her eye. “That was a tragic day, so many lives lost, but so many heroes were discovered as well. Millions of Kryptonians died but we remain to rebuild and live on. Krypton was never a planet; it was a people. Father told me that often. We had our problems, but we were one. We still are. Perhaps more so now than ever in our history.”

Kell fought back his own tears at the thought of that day. Kara was right though. Krypton was its people, its heroes, its citizens who worked to make life better for all. The planet did not matter, only the people.

“Where... where were you? If you don’t mind me asking. You don’t have to talk about it of course. I am probably out of place...” Kell’s question trailed off, obviously mortified he’d asked it in the first place.

“You were fifteen and rescuing children from the streets of Kryptonopolis as it was exploding around you. I think you have the right to ask me any question you wish.” Kara told him and took a deep breath as she recalled the events of that horrific day.

“Though the High Council never believed Jor El, my father believed his brother. Father started working on the shield when I was ten and had barely finished it before Krypton exploded. It happened so fast. Two years wasn’t enough time, but the citizens of Argo believed him over the High Council and helped. It had to be activated underground, wrapping a globe around Argo. Father had not had time to develop a remote to activate the dome. He knew when the ground started shaking... he kissed my Mother and then hugged me so tight. He kissed my cheek, told me he loved me and would make sure I was safe. Then he was gone, running into the subterranean vents and Mother was pulling me into the bunker beneath our home.

“I wanted to go with him. Ever since I could remember, Father would take me to the lab. He taught me so much. He always called me his little partner. I knew he needed me, I just wanted to help him like always.

“But then men arrived, men I recognized as my guards during the day, the ones who tried not to be noticed. They were pushing me and Mother into our bunker. Mother and I were taken to this circular pod and strapped inside. She held me tight and then I heard it. Buildings outside groaning, crumbling. Then the lights went out and we were in the dark. If I hadn’t felt Mother’s hand squeezing mine I would have thought I was alone in space. It was days before my remaining guard, who had stayed outside our bunker, were able to dig us out. I knew Father was gone. Mother had explained to me what had happened. As soon as he had activated the dome, the rock around him would have compressed, killing him. He knew he was going to die but never hesitated. He saved me and despite the destruction, thousands of our people lived.” Kara didn’t try to stop the tears that fell.

“He was a brave man, a legend of Krypton.” Kell agreed.

Kara agreed, thinking of her beloved Father… her partner. “I told myself when we walked out of the bunker I would honor his sacrifice. I organized the reconstruction of his lab. Found his future plans to reinforce the shields and studied every bit of information he had collected about the Phantom Zone. I continued his research, figured out a way for us to escape. Once we were free, Mother convinced the Council to allow me to coordinate the reconstruction of our city. Even before they fully agreed, I began my bioengineering projects. My father gave his life for the people of Argo City and I swore I would make it a good life.”

“You have.” Kell assured her. “So, since I have free reign to ask you questions without three extra sets of eyes on us, why Earth? I understand you enjoy flying and the idea of doing so over a wide-open sky must appeal to you, but you seem to know much more about the planet than an average person. Not that you have ever been average.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “That’s father’s fault. I accompanied Mother to court at times, but science was so much more fun. I spent so much of my childhood in the lab with him. Earth’s transmissions were the easiest to pick up in the galaxy. We would take breaks and listen to the languages, translating them. We would pick up what humans called television transmissions and despite their species being divided and their -sometimes- violent nature, we found them fascinating. They were loving as well. Funny at times, heroic at others. Despite their primitive technology, they were the most complex creatures we had ever encountered. Father and I loved to discuss them. Many who knew of Earth only saw the darkness of humans, but Father and I also saw the light. Then Jor El told us of his discovery, one that was hidden from the Council in the last scouting mission. He told us what he had discovered about yellow sun radiation and its possible effects on us.”

Kell chuckled at the wonder on Kara’s face. Though many in Argo City would do anything to have the chance of bonding with this beautiful girl, she was often considered out of reach. She was held to a higher standard, treated like royalty and said to be completely devoted to her work. She was also the youngest child of a family consisting of the three highest ranking members of Argo City.

Many guessed she would never find or even care about love, seeing her as a beautiful but cold scientist.

If they could only see what he was seeing now. The love and excitement in her eyes.

Kara was no cold scientist… she was a dreamer… and Kara Zor El had the ability to make her dreams come true.

If nothing ever came from this, Kell was happy that he had gotten to know this side of her, one that those from afar would never see.

He had never been so enraptured by anyone in his entire existence.

“I hate to break up the second date,” Kelex interrupted, “but the two of you may want to prepare. Kara, I would suggest wearing a survival suit rather than your sleepwear. The first asteroid belt is coming up. Kell take the guns; Kara, please get us through in one piece and I will go to Cargo and attempt to pray to Rao.”

Kara looked Kell in the eyes and winked. “Fun’s about to start. You up for this, Explorer?”

“Lead the way, Lady Kara and I will follow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own DC or CW characters.

* * *

“This isn’t right.” Kara griped. “The asteroids shouldn’t be this dense already. We should have more empty space.”

Kelex concentrated on the screens while Kell kept his eyes on the targeting sequence, ready to fire when told.

“Something happened that Kara Zor El didn’t predict?” Kelex commented. “Perhaps you should get out and tell the asteroids there aren’t supposed to be so many of them yet. I’m sure they will back away when they realize you are always right.”

Kell looked from the targeting screen toward the Kelex unit. “This has to be the rudest, most obnoxious Kelex unit I have ever encountered. What is wrong with him? Is he malfunctioning?”

“No,” Kara replied even as she expertly redirected their heading to barely dodge a very large space rock. “Father gave him to me for my fifth birthday. He told me to program him however I wished but suggested I have him question me constantly in order to focus my mind on solutions, look for answers to questions I may not have thought of and double check my results. Apparently, I programmed him too well. He won’t shut up… so negative. He’s almost become sentient.” Kara admitted.

“I wish I wasn’t.” Kelex told her. “Because of your programming, I am now aware of my imminent death. So… thank you for that.”

Kara shushed him and rolled the ship, dipping under another asteroid. She had expected this but not so soon and wondered if the mouth of the funnel would even be possible to breach.

“Go up, Kara.” Kelex told her.

“We are in space with no nearby star to orient ourselves. There is no up or down, just sectors, vectors and gravitational fields....” Kara automatically recited.

“Look at the ceiling! That’s up!” Kelex shouted. “Now move up before we collide with the oncoming asteroid that doesn’t care if there is an up or down!”

Kara took the control sticks, deciding that inputting data was not going to work fast enough and needing to get through this the old-fashioned way.

The ship barrel rolled and launched up.

“The magnetic output from the engines is drawing another one towards us.” Kell told her, remaining calm. “Right side, halfway to the ceiling and the floor.”

Thank Rao, Krypton is so advanced in space travel, Kara thought. Ceilings and floors to determine evasive maneuvers should be the Fleet’s new method.

“Kara...” Kell mumbled.

“I see it.” Kara said, teeth clenched.

“It’s close...”

“I see it.”

“There are two of them, one on top of us...”

“I see it, Kell! Hold on!” Kara dipped the ship, shot upward, downward, then rolled to the side.

“Yes! Keep scanning, Kelex. Tell me what’s next!” she shouted, sounding way too happy for Kell or Kelex’s taste.

“A black wall of death is coming next. We are approaching the wormhole at a faster speed. Why are you accelerating?” the robot asked.

Kara smiled widely, jerked the ship to the left as a smaller stone passed by. “Because the sooner we get out of this belt and into the wormhole, the sooner I can stop listening to you cry. You don’t hear Kell crying, do you?”

Kell was too focused on the cannons and the incoming scans to worry about crying.

“He is too scared to cry. Perhaps you should let him fly.” Kelex suggested. “Of the two of you, he has actually piloted in deep space.”

Kell shook his head. “No... not really. I was very young, and my Father let me sit in the chair, but I never got to touch the controls. Kara is doing fine... Oh Rao, what is that?”

A large stone wall appeared before their ship, coming quickly.

“Kara, slow down and evade.” Kell told her, forcing himself to remain calm.

“I’m going too fast. I will never make it up or under. Use the cannons. Blast that thing to pieces!” Kara exclaimed.

“That won’t work...”

“Shut up, Kelex!” Kara and Kell yelled.

Kell unleashed the weapons, while Kara pulled back on the engines and tried to decelerate, while maintaining course to give Kell a clean shot.

The Ion cannons were having no effect, except for slowing the ship. Kara dropped thrusters and then dove, straight down, looping back and thrusted away from the iron mountain.

“We are going the wrong way.” Kell told her shakily.

“I know.” Kara said. “The cannons weren’t having an effect but the blasts did slow our propulsion so I thought I would take the opportunity to get a breather...”

Kara’s explanation was cut off when the ship was struck by several small asteroids. The cockpit shook and Kelex was thrown into a wall, Kell barely holding onto his seat.

A few moments of silence passed by before Kara spoke. “Kelex? Spock, old friend? You still with me?”

“Unfortunately, yes. The shields took minor hits. We are down to 98% strength.” Kelex responded morosely.

Kara shook it off. “We would have been down to zero if I hadn’t evaded that giant rock.”

“You were the one that nearly accelerated into it!” the robot reminded her.

Kell looked at Kara, a bit concerned that she was smiling. “I sort of have to agree with the rude robot. Maybe we should take it slower. Just a suggestion.”

Kara smirked at the man. “If I know my Uncle, he has been tinkering and somewhere on board is a second omegahedron that will reinforce the shields if we drop to fifty percent. No worries. I didn’t expect so many asteroids this soon, but I have dealt with this situation in a simulation once.”

“How did you do?” Kell asked carefully.

“Crashed and burned...” Kara admitted, “but I retrieved valuable data and found the fault in my piloting approach. Being out in space is really different than taking a simulated flight though. Aren’t you having fun?”

Kell’s eyebrows shot up under a wayward lock of hair as he looked at Kelex who was shaking his head. “I’ve had to deal with her literally my entire existence. I truly hope she chooses you as a mate so you can deal with her.” The robot stated.

Kara looked at her robot, a huge blush on her cheeks and her eyes wide. “Shut up, Kelex! I’ve got this. New heading. If you would concentrate on the scans instead of my love life...”

“Lack of love life.” Kelex corrected.

“...then we wouldn’t be having such close calls.” Kara exclaimed, looking towards Kell, the blush remaining. “This is dangerous. Do you want to turn around?”

“You go and I will follow.” he assured her, earning a smile.

“You are going to follow her to Rao’s light.” the robot told him.

Kara shrugged and focused on the scans and her new course. “Kelex, Rao has had many chances to call me into his light and I am still here.”

“And yet you keep tempting him with more opportunities... wait scans are showing...” Who knew Kelex’s voice could rise in pitch?

Kara smiled and pushed the engine faster, heading below the massive asteroid this time and continuing in a straight line.

“I know what they are showing. I have a straight shot at lightspeed two. Kell, ready the missiles, Use the canons to blast any small objects in our path. Missiles when we near the funnel.”

“I thought you said we wouldn’t be there for another day?” Kell asked.

“Not at this speed.” Kara told him, grinning as the far stars turned to streaks in the distance. “Open fire with the cannons!”

Kell did so, not sure what he was aiming at, just firing continuously, listening to small chunks of rock bouncing off the ships shield but not affecting the ship itself.

Just as well, because Kara Zor El had just exceeded two times the speed of light.

“Point of no return!” Kara shouted. “Kell fire the missiles in... now! We have to break through. There is nowhere else to go! Launch all twenty-six! We get past this next wall and we are in the funnel!”

Kell closed his eyes and fired, one hand on the manual trigger to the Ion Cannons and one hand on the manual missile launch control. Because his eyes were closed, he didn’t see the mass of rocks situated together in front of what would have seemed like a hole in space, darker than even the surrounding area.

The shields were hit, shaking the ship while Kara fought to stay on course. With a scream of victory she raised her hands as the fighter burst into the funnel, entering the ‘Wormhole of Death’.

Kell opened his eyes, seeing that there were no stars even in the distance. It reminded him of the Phantom Zone for a moment but even parts of the Phantom Zone had light. This was nothingness.

“Are we in?” he asked, wondering for a moment if this was the wormhole or if he was dead.

“Of course. The hard part’s over. This is now officially renamed ‘Kara’s Wormhole’ because I owned it.” Kara told him brightly, not seeming affected by the life or death suicide run they had just undertaken. “I am so glad we didn’t have to back up and keep readjusting routes through. It would have taken us days and our shields would have taken a beating.”

Kell shook his head, checking the display that showed the shields were down to 62%. “How did you manage this? You said it would take days.”

Kara looked a bit sheepish. “The last asteroid that struck us pushed us into a great position. Scans showed that if I flew in a straight line, I would have a perfect entry to the wormhole for a ten second period with only a wall made up of smaller asteroids compressed together, easier to break through. I made the decision to hit light speed and you opened fire turning us into a very dangerous drilling bit. I assumed if nothing else our weapons could break the cluster enough so we could force our way through with the Ion cannon power. Luckily, we didn’t have to collide thanks to your keen shooting, and we have enough shield power left the get us through the bend point in the wormhole without tapping into the backup system I know Uncle Non installed.”

“In other words,” Kelex explained, “Kara saw an opening and rather than taking five seconds to consider it she dove forward and got incredibly lucky.”

Kara didn’t hide her annoyance. “What you call luck, I call genius. If it were up to you, we would be flying around for weeks slowly drifting in and out between the fields.”

“If it were up to me, we would be home.” the robot pointed out.

Kell watched the two and could definitely tell they had a complex but close relationship. It saddened him that this robot probably knew more about her than any living person. He knew from Non that she had a friend named Thora but didn’t spend much time socializing with others.

Perhaps he could change that if given the chance.

“So you saw a split-second opportunity, formulated a strategy, and executed it in less than a second. If you weren’t such a brilliant scientist, you would have made a fabulous soldier.” he told her, his heart racing from what had been a near death experience.

Kara shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t. I’m not good at following orders. I prefer to make my own way. Ask Mother. Father said I got that from my Grandfather. Maybe I would have made a great Explorer. You don’t seem to mind my methods.”

Of course he didn’t mind. He just accepted in his heart that he would probably die next to this beautiful woman and made peace with it, whatever happened would happen. Guarding a ship at dock that faced no enemies, patrolling a city devoid of violence, growing up an explorer and having nowhere to explore, the man had missed what he felt now. Kell had not felt this alive in years.

“Funnel approaching in twenty seconds.” Kelex said, interrupting his thoughts. “Recommend...”

“Accelerating to lightspeed plus three. Got it, Kelex. Sit back and relax. Kell, this is probably going to feel a little weird. Once we exit the funnel, we will be traveling thirty times faster than the Flamebird ever has. The bend will most likely make you feel like vomiting. Kelex, bring us buckets, please.”

“Our shields will protect the craft?” the man asked to be certain.

Kara nodded. “My earlier prediction of success has risen to 88%. I would say those are good odds.”

“Well, that’s something.” Kell mumbled. “Kara, I want you to know before we face a 12% chance of dying in the fabric of space that this has been terrifying, and I have never had so much fun. If we do make it out alive, do you think we could take the Horizon back to Argo City?”

Kara let out a breath and smiled. “Yeah, probably enough excitement after this trip and exploring Earth. Mother will be fine if we are a week or two late. Twenty-two seconds before bend point. If you have any words for Rao, now is the time to say them.”

Kara reached her hand towards him and he took it, squeezing tightly and giving her a wink. “We got this.” he assured her.

They continued to hold hands, while the ship was pulled faster than they were accelerating, gripping each other tightly, while the ship and their bodies felt as if they were twisting inside.

Both of them yelled and continued yelling for the next one minute and two seconds.

Once the ship broke free of the curve, Kara and Kell looked at each other and smiled in relief.

Then both promptly vomited.

“Kelex! Where are the buckets.?” Kara gasped. “I feel like I just ate that H’Raka meat stew that Aunt Astra prepared herself!”

The robot returned to the cockpit, no buckets in hand. “I’m sorry, I was praying to Rao that he would allow other beings into his light than just Kryptonians. The cockpit smells. Is this what you two had at your Mating interview dinner?”

“Just clean it up.” Kara mumbled.

Kelex turned away. “You clean it up. This is all your fault.”

Kara closed her eyes to try and regain her bearings then peeked at Kell. “So, that was cool, right? We are still alive and all. So... go team?”

Kell vomited once again.

Kara walked to the back, returning with a sample collection unit she had brought to collect specimen samples on Earth. Instead, she used it to suck up the bile from the floor and handed Kell a wet towel.

Then her commlink went off.

“Damn it.” she whispered. “Kell, don’t look sick.”

Kell tried his best to do that and failed miserably.

Kara activated the commlink and a small hologram of her Mother appeared before her. “Kara dear, how has your trip been so far? Have you two settled in for the long journey?”

Kara forced a smile on her face, hoping there was no vomit in her hair. “Everything is fine, Mother. It hasn’t been 24 hours, is something wrong?”

“No daughter, I just wanted to congratulate you.”

“Congratulate me? For what?”

The smile on Alura’s face was gone. “Non is tracking and monitoring your ship. Apparently you beat your estimated time into the ‘Wormhole of Death’ by 48 hours. I assume by the look on your face you survived the entry into the bend and are regretting it now. You must have hit lightspeed two to make a straight course through the field. Missiles gone, shields still at 62%. You haven’t even used the automated shield back up system Non installed. Wonderfully done, daughter. Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Mother?” Kara reluctantly agreed.

“Have you lost your damn mind!? First you take that wormhole instead of the one I graciously agreed to, then you fly recklessly into a large asteroid field, barely dodged that mountain, fire wildly into compressed rocks while traveling faster than light speed! Do you want me to have a heart attack?!” Her mother screamed.

“If you feel the beginnings of chest pain, numbness in your arm or lower back pain, proceed immediately to the Flamebird gymnasium. Do not go to a healer. Turn on the yellow sun generator...” Kara tried.

“I am so sick of hearing about yellow suns I would rather have a heart attack than be bathed in those damn rays! Is Kell there? Hand the link to him, now.” Alura demanded.

Kara reached the link towards the man and he flinched away from it, holding his hands up.

“Take it!” Kara whispered.

“I don’t want to.” Kell said, shaking his head vigorously which did nothing to ease his still queasy stomach.

“Take it!” She hissed.

With a shaking hand, Kell took the commlink from Kara’s hand and faced Kara’s esteemed Mother. “Lady Alura... how are you?”

The heat from Alura’s gaze could be felt even through the wormhole. “I’ll get to the point. I like you, Kell. You are a very brave man, if a bit stupid, and my daughter seems to be attracted to you. I have no doubt you want her for a Mate and if the two of you survive I will make her accept out of obligation for putting you through this. There is one small concern I have. I realize you are trying to impress her, but could you at least try talking some sense into her instead of just blindingly following her, doing whatever she says? Is that the kind of Mate you will be? You will just let her run all over you? Because she will. She will lead you around by the nose if you let her. She has Non wrapped around her finger and she will do the same to you. I realize the smile and blush are hard to turn away but Non assured me you would have a backbone and common sense. I am beginning to doubt that claim. Did you ever once tell her this was a bad idea?”

Kell decided to deflect. “So I would have your approval if I asked her to be my Mate...”

“Are you listening to me?! Answer the question!” Alura practically screamed.

“Kelex tried to talk to her. I didn’t interrupt or vocally disagree with him, Lady Alura.” Kell replied hastily.

“Excuse me?” Kara asked, not looking quite as happy with him now. “You are just as much to blame for this as I am. ‘I’m right here, Kara. No place I would rather be’, remember? ‘Having the time of my life.’ Any of that ring a bell?”

Kell turned the com away for a second. “I want your mother to like me, okay?”

“You should be more concerned if I like you.” Kara hissed, extremely aggravated now. “Besides my Mother does not decide my Mate, I do.”

“I know that but...” Kell started to say before he was interrupted.

“Turn the com around!” Alura’s loud voice ordered.

Kell tossed the commlink quickly to Kara as if it were hot causing her to nearly drop it. “Mother? Kell is a very brave man and agreed with every decision I made. He has been instrumental...”

Alura raised her hand. “You swear to me, right now, on the blood of the House of El, that you will take the Horizon back home. You swear to me, Kara. I want your oath, or I am sending Non after you.”

Kara took a deep breath and placed her fist over her heart. “I swear to you on the blood of the House of El, I will take the Horizon home.”

Alura nodded, satisfied. Kara may lie at times to her, even perform stunts like drilling under the unstable city, leaving in the middle of the night only leaving a note to travel to another galaxy, but the oath was sacred to all in the House of El. “Good. I realize things are different on Earth, but our traditions stand. You are a Kryptonian. The rules of potential mating apply. You may kiss him occasionally, no more than two seconds, lips only, but understand under no circumstances are you to have intercourse until the bonding ritual has been completed and a bracelet is around your wrist. His hands are allowed no higher or lower than your waist. You will sleep in separate rooms once you arrive. Kelex will make...”

“Mother!” Kara stopped her in a pleading voice. her face burning. “He is not, we met each other less than a day ago...”

“And yet here the two of you are, about to be ejected into another galaxy. I want you to understand the nausea you are feeling right now, is better than morning sickness. I expect grandchildren in three years, maximum. Call me back when you have landed on Earth. Keep a low profile, Kara. Do not be noticed by humans. Do we understand each other?” Alura demanded rather than asked.

Kara nodded her head. “Of course, Mother. I will be the definition of discretion. We are two minutes from being vomited back into space. I love you, Mother.”

“I love you, Daughter. You and Kell take care of each other now. Stay together... in separate rooms. We will announce the Mating as soon as you return and proceed to the bonding ceremony two days after. That will give Thora time to prepare a dress and you can make his bracelet, he can make yours...”

Kara cut the commlink cut off, Alura’s image gone. Kara sat down slowly in the pilot’s seat, avoiding looking in Kell’s direction.

Finally clearing her throat, she apologized. “I’m sorry about her. My father asked to be her Mate a day after meeting her. She said yes and the assignment requirements were waived. Being a Judge and High Councilor makes her a bit bossy at times. I... I’m ...yeah, sorry.”

“I’m not.” Kell told her. “I can’t believe your Father waited a whole day. He must have had incredible patience.”

Kara said nothing, instead leaning back and closing her eyes, hoping her stomach would settle soon.

Three years maximum? No way in Rao’s flames would that be happening. Mating announcements, bonding ceremonies... not anytime soon.

But still, she never imagined a man would be brave enough to go along with her crazy plan and seem to enjoy himself.

The ship lurched and then shot forward once again, hitting ever faster speeds despite Kara not using the thrusters. Neither of the occupants felt the need to scream this time, just closing their eyes and waiting for it to be over.

Moments later the ship was tumbling through space as it was ejected from the wormhole. Since neither were strapped in, they rolled around as the craft spun over and over, bumping heads often.

Once the rolling was over, they realized they were on the ceiling of the cockpit.

“Kelex, turn off artificial gravity.” Kara ordered.

As if by magic the two began floating, Kara reaching for the pilot’s seat and orienting the craft, so the ceiling was once again above her head in regard to her chair. She waited until Kell regained his place and buckled in before switching the artificial gravity back on.

“So... that wasn’t so bad.” Kara told him.

“I think I need to vomit again but there is nothing left.” Kell mumbled. “How is your head?”

“Fine. Can’t you feel it?” she asked, smiling brightly.

Kell’s head did begin to feel better as he opened his eyes and saw a galaxy before him, a bright yellow sun in the distance.

“Even now I can feel the rays, my body absorbing the sunlight.” Kara smiled until her grip bent the manual control stick. “Oh, I forgot. You have to hold everything like it is parchment, or you will crush it. Don’t bang on the sides of the ship or we are seriously screwed.”

“Got it. Why are you talking so loudly?” the man asked, covering his ears. “You are louder than your mother!”

Kara grinned, having forgotten about warning the man about super senses. “You haven’t spent much time under yellow sunlight in the gym have you?”

Kell shook his head. “Only one time. I learned to float... and I was able to emit lasers from my eyes, but I missed the big target on the wall and melted a weight bench. General Non told me to give it up and get back to lifting weights. He wasn’t yelling like you are!”

“He was probably whispering,” Kara explained, “so you wouldn’t be overwhelmed. Our hearing and sight will be greatly increased on Earth. We will be able to see through solid objects if we focus enough. I’ve been practicing for years. The hearing is easy to get used to. Uncle Non and I used to scream at each other to see who would flinch first and grab their ears. All he could do was growl while I had a much higher pitch, so I won every time. Kelex?”

The robot floated towards the cockpit. “What do you want now?” he asked loudly causing Kell to cover his ears once again.

“Stop raising your voice. I packed some special ear plugs in the event I couldn’t handle the sound. Get them from my makeup bag and bring them to Kell.” Kara whispered.

“Which one is your makeup bag?” Kelex asked, quieter this time.

“Blue one.”

“The large blue one?”

“No, the smaller blue one.”

“You have two small blue ones. Could you be more specific?”

“Just get the bag, Kelex! You know where I keep my makeup! Stop being difficult.”

The robot turned away towards the cargo bay, already grumbling about moving four of Kara’s larger luggage bags to find one small bag.

Kara looked at her copilot who was giving her a sheepish grin. After flinching a few times from Kelex throwing Kara’s luggage in the cargo bay, the robot returned, handing the small plugs to Kell.

The man instantly felt better as the plugs molded to his ears.

“Better?” Kara inquired.

“Better.” he assured her.

“You need sleep.” Kara told him. “Go rest. I’ll make you some Earth clothes while you are gone. I have a replicator that can make something close to what humans call denim, a plant named cotton and shoes and a jacket they make from the skin of a cow.”

“What’s a cow?” he asked.

“Sort of like smaller Zuurts,” Kara told him, “without the shaggy hair and fangs. Much easier to domesticate than Zuurts as well. They are large creatures by human standards but herbivores. Humans kill them often to use for meats, clothing, and I’m sure other uses I have no idea about. I wish we would have gotten more than five to ten-minute transmissions, but Father and I had theories about their culture. I can’t wait to find out if we were right.”

Kell walked to the bay in front of the cargo hold where Kara had slept earlier and lay down. Once his head hit the pillow, the man realized how deeply tired he was and passed out in seconds. When he opened his eyes again he sat up quickly, surprised that Kelex’s head was inches from him.

“What are you doing?” Kell asked.

“Analyzing you. I had a hypothesis that since Kara’s male influences were her Father and Non while growing up, she would eventually choose a taller Mate. Non is six foot four and her father was six foot three. You are only six foot. Your musculature is impressive though. That physical aspect of you seems to draw most of her interest. Surprisingly based on her physical reactions when she looks at you, she finds you suitably attractive. I just always assumed Kara’s Mate would be taller, perhaps 6’4”.

“Six feet is the average height for Kryptonian males.” Kell told the irritating robot.

Kelex knew this of course. “Quite. My hypotheses that she would be interested in someone above average has been proven wrong. She seems satisfied with you. Her body temperature rises, her heart rate increases, and she emits stronger pheromones than she has since she entered puberty, when you look at her, or touch her hand, which you are not allowed to do. I would suggest you be politer to me and I won’t feel the need to tell Generals Astra and Non about that incident.”

Kell shook his head. “Her Mother said...”

“Her Mother said to follow Kryptonian standards. Until Kara agrees to be your Mate, only a kiss of the hand on greeting a potential mate is allowed. I don’t believe you have even asked her yet, or did I miss something in the near-death experiences over the last twelve hours?” Kelex said pointedly.

“I haven’t known her long enough.” Kell argued. “She will likely turn me down if I pressure her. General Non told me she is skittish in matters of the heart, in regard to males, and has shot down many candidates already. He believes she may have a fear of commitment, focusing on her work at the expense of all else.”

“I can hear everything you two are saying from the cockpit!” Kara yelled. “I do not have a fear of commitment nor do I... I don’t have to explain myself to either of you. I will hold whoever’s hand I wish. Kell, stay in your uniform when we land. Once we find a safe haven we can both change clothes.”

Kell cringed, having been caught talking about Kara. The man stood up and walked to the cockpit, sitting down in his seat and crushing the armrests with his hands. “Oh... sorry about that.” he told her, having forgotten about his increased strength.

Kara just shrugged. “No problem. I nearly broke the clothing machine. I’m thinking our military dress should be appropriate in the event we have first contact before we can blend in. If we enter stealthily which is my goal, we can change and blend in without being noticed.”

“I saw two pair of pants. One looked quite a bit smaller. Are you planning on dressing Kelex?” Kell asked.

“Those are mine.” Kara replied.

Kell had suspected but didn’t dare hope. While Kryptonian women in the military wore pants, they were not form fitting. Outside of the military garb women always wore dresses.

“They look like they will... fit you well. A bit tight perhaps? Not that I am complaining. Believe me, I am not complaining... not to say it’s because I want to see you in them because I do... I mean I don’t if it’s inappropriate... it wouldn’t be proper... but I think the pants will fit your frame well.” Kell dropped his head into his hands in embarrassment.

Kara laughed, not for the first time finding his awkwardness cute.

The two sat in silence, neither looking at the other as the ship hurtled closer to Earth.

“I have changed our systems to reflect what the United States calls customary units. We are traveling at 38,000 miles per hour. On entry to the planet we will have to slow to 17,000 and increasingly decelerate. We can orbit the Earth once, find a suitable landing spot and scan a circumference of 100 miles. Once we find an uninhabited area to land, we can set course for the nearest city on foot. We will be able to run at much greater speeds on this planet. I would suggest we fly but since you’ve hardly spent any time in the gymnasium under the yellow lamps, I would have to carry you. That will be difficult since our hands are not allowed above or below our waists. We can find an isolated area after we have settled in and practice in private. Perhaps if we find Kal El, he can help you.”

Kell thought about this for a moment. “In military missions, soldiers must adapt to changing circumstances. I doubt it would be inappropriate for us to hold one another while you are flying... if it helps us reach destinations in a quicker fashion.

Kara winked at the man. “I’m sure we will survive. Listen if we do find Kal El, I’m not sure what he knows about our culture. He may know everything or nothing, depending on what information Jor El sent with him. If he asks though, we are to say we are Mates, already bonded.”

Kell grinned at her. “So... we are Mates?”

Kara quickly shook her head. “No, we have to lie. It’s the only explanation Kal El needs to know considering we have been alone on a ship. I’m shocked Mother let you come or even that Uncle Non suggested it. I think humans would call what we are boyfriend and girlfriend or perhaps engaged. I have very little information on human mating culture.”

Kell’s face fell a bit. “Why are you so against being bonded? You are so happy and loving... is it that you haven’t found a suitable candidate?”

Kara took a deep breath and focused on the scanners, saying nothing. She was silent for such a long moment that Kell feared he’d overstepped again but she finally answered him. “I don’t know if I can do it. Ever since Mother and I crawled out of our bunker, I have been trying to live up to my father’s legacy. I have devoted my life to continuing his work, to rebuild Krypton, make it beautiful once again. I think I have done that, but there is so much more to do.

“The work drives me, but it never drove him. Despite his achievements, he loved me and Mother. He would educate me himself, take days off just so we could play. He was there for every breakfast and dinner, always there at night with Mother when I went to bed. He would send my Mother flowers on random days of the week, stop experiments to have lunch with her, take her out to romantic dinners.

“He did this all while conducting such important work. I don’t know if I have it in me to do the same. I don’t know if I can balance my work with any other kind of life. I don’t want to have a child and not be there in its life as much as my parents were in mine and my mother obviously still is. My parents were always there for me, but can I be there for my child? Could I really make a Mate happy when I regularly spend 12-16 hours in my lab every day?”

Kell thought for a moment, understanding her dilemma. “Perhaps you need more than a Mate. Maybe you need a partner. I thought the whole purpose of Mating was for two individuals to share burdens and share love, like your parents did.”

Kara dipped her head. “Maybe. I will say this. If I ever did Mate, I would want it to be with someone who shared my sense of...”

“Adventure?” Kell guessed.

Kara nodded her head. “Someone like you. I have a feeling there aren’t many like you though, are there? I suppose I have a lot to figure out about myself. I do want someone to love. I just want to make sure I can. I don’t want to fail. I abhor the idea of failing at anything nor can I afford to.”

Kell understood. Failure was not something the House of El was known for. He knew the expectations on Kara’s back. The people of Argo City expected her to do it all, be the leader they expect her to be, the savior who can make food and water by rearranging and mutating molecules, be the protector who makes their delicate city impervious to the dangers of space and finds them all a new home. They also expect her to be mated, have children, be the perfect Kryptonian woman. The pressure on her, the weight of 30,000 Kryptonians’ hope and trust must be crushing. It’s no wonder she wasn’t in any hurry to add to that weight a Mate who expected her to _be_ a Mate. Even Kara Zor El had a breaking point and she had chosen the welfare of their people over what she may want or choose for herself in order to be who she needed to be for them.

Kara cleared her throat and Kell noticed she wiped her eyes. “We are approaching Earth’s atmosphere. I’m slowing to 17,250 miles per hour and orbiting. Kelex, turn on the cloaking device.”

“I can’t.” Kelex replied.

Kara practically growled. “Do I have to do everything myself?”

The robot floated to the large cockpit. “I just discovered that during our suicide run through the wormhole, your barrel rolls rolled me into the cloaking controls, and they are smashed.”

Kara gritted her teeth, taking care not to hit anything, aware of her super strength. “When did you discover this?”

“Five minutes ago.” Kelex replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me before I reached orbit?!” Kara exclaimed.

“I was fascinated listening to you feel sorry for yourself.” Kelex told her. “Perhaps if you would loosen up and learn to delegate, you may have more time to find romance. Your Aunt Astra suggested that to your Mother. I believe the phrase ‘compulsive need to control everything around her’ was used and you also ‘need to lighten up’.”

Instead of answering, Kara stood, walking back to the control panel of the cloaking device. “Damn it! I’m going to have to land to fix this. Over two hundred satellites must have seen us by now. Kelex, plot us a course for the United States, immediately.”

The two Kryptonians buckled into their seats, slowing quickly to 767 miles per hour and leveling out over the ocean. Even from 35,000 feet the vast blue ocean captivated Kell and Kara.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” the blonde whispered.

Kell smiled. “The color reminds me of your eyes. I miss oceans.”

“I promise, when we terraform a new planet, I will make sure you have an ocean. I’ll even name it after you.” Kara said, winking at him. She turned to her AI, knowing they would reach land soon. “Kelex, give me an ETA for the United States and options for landing zones considering we aren’t cloaked.”

Kelex floated up beside her. “There is a slight problem. There are incoming vessels, five of them. They appear to be some sort of primitive military craft. I would suggest we climb higher in altitude and increase speed.”

Kara shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous. They know we are here. Perhaps if we can determine a method of communication with them, they could suggest landing points. We will just explain we are diplomats...”

Kara’s plan was cut off when a large explosion was heard.

“What was that?” she asked.

“One of the crafts launched a device similar to our seeker missiles. The missile struck our back shield. I would guess it is simply composed of metal, tipped with an explosive warhead with the purpose of disintegrating our craft.” Kelex reported.

Kell checked the display and saw the missile had no effect on the shield. “No decrease in power. It’s like they are throwing rocks at the Nightwing. Perhaps we should leave them behind before one of those pilots gets hurt.” he suggested.

Kara thought for a moment. “No, this is a good chance to establish a rapport.”

“They obviously have no desire to establish ‘a rapport’.” Kelex pointed out. “They attacked our ship, no matter how pathetic the attempt and according to our rules of engagement, we are free to open fire. Kell, our Ion cannons should vaporize them.”

Kara glared at her metal friend. “I’m the captain! No one opens fire unless I give the order. They can’t touch us and there is no need to harm them. I saw a clip of this once. It was only ten minutes, but I believe it was from a movie in the eighties period... _Top Firearm_ or something. There were humans clashing against other humans in battle over the Earth. I remember there was a man called... Maverick. Yes, I believe it was Maverick.”

“Is he one of the pilots behind us?” Kell asked, as another explosion was heard.

“No, it was a just a movie, but it did mention diplomatic relations. He attempted to improve relations with his enemies... yes! The Bird. He used a hand gesture he called the bird and the enemies disengaged and left. That’s what we need to do. I love Earth. Communication is so easy. I am going to invert us and fly over one of their cockpits, very closely, like he did. It’s important that the pilot see our friendly faces, so he won’t fear us. When I do, Kell, just copy my actions. It’s a simple gesture involving the middle finger straightened out while the other three and the thumb are curled into a fist. Just point the middle finger towards them in. I’m almost certain it’s a gesture of goodwill.” She explained excitedly.

Kara slowed the ship and lifted, watching the five human jets fly past her quickly. Catching up with ease, she inverted the ship and flew as close as possible to the lead jet until her cockpit was inches from his much smaller one and made sure he was looking up at her.

Kara flipped the bird as did Kell, smiling widely, hoping to show they came in peace.

The jet dove away quickly, the other four following.

Reorienting her ship, Kara had a smile on her face. “See? I told you they would leave. I wonder why they didn’t try and contact us?”

“We would need the same technology your Father used to capture Earth signals on Krypton. They are using a type of... I suppose they would call it radio waves.” Kelex reminded her.

“Yep, that’s it.” Kara remembered. “Establish communications if they are still in range.”

“We don’t have the outdated technology.” the frustrated robot told her. “Your father built that device specifically to entertain you. Land is approaching. I would recommend setting down in an uninhabited area and repairing the cloaking device. Then we may explore the planet in a more subtle manner.”

“Fine,” Kara grumbled. “What are the potential landing areas?”

Kell sent out a pulse wave, covering 500 miles. “A few large cities but large areas of nothingness past that. It resembles the badlands on Krypton, without the subzero temperatures, treacherous canyons and terrifying monsters. Fly over the first city you see and land in this large deserted area beyond it.”

In less than a minute, Kara had flown over a large human settlement that must have served over a million humans, much larger than even Argo City. She continued to fly, determining this would be her first exploration destination.

The ship lowered itself and slowed to a stop, hovering over the sandy ground beneath it, before landing softly.

The two occupants exited the craft and took in the atmosphere, pleased that there were no ill effects.

“Kelex, stay on the ship, work on the control board.” Kara ordered. “I’ll open up the outside panel and check the damage to the light manipulator. If the power source is still intact, I can have us up and running in minutes.”

Kara worked, Kell handing her tools as she called for them until Kelex interrupted. “Kara, we have ground-based vehicles approaching, four miles away at approximately 80 miles an hour. Perhaps we should launch and find a landing zone more protected from aerial and ground approach?”

Kara sat her tools back in the ship. “I’ve got the cloaking device fixed but we won’t need it yet. We have a chance to greet humans. Not exactly how I wanted first contact to go but sometimes we have to go with the flow. My English is sick so I should have no problems making peaceful contact. Perhaps they know where Kal El is.”

Kell and Kara watched the desert, seeing a cloud of dust following ten skimmers on wheels.

“They are called cars.” Kara whispered to Kell.

The cars stopped twenty feet away and black clad individuals rushed from the vehicles, raising rifles at the two Kryptonians. Kara’s enhanced hearing overheard their communications in which they referred to each other as ‘agent’.

Kell pulled a gun from inside his vest and stepped in front of Kara.

“Kell,” Kara whispered. “It’s okay. I got this. Just get behind me and don’t appear threatening.”

Kara gently pushed Kell’s arm down, but the man continued watching the humans closely.

Kara stepped forward; her hands raised in a non-threatening manner. “Hello. My name is Kara Zor El of Krypton. We come in peace. There is no need for violence. We are just here to visit your lovely planet.”

A thin female agent next to the man in front gasped for a moment in surprise then steeled her face.

“Kryptonian! Load up with Kryptonite ammo!” the thin girl ordered.

Kell stepped in front of Kara once again, gun raised, his voice projecting forcefully at the agents. “If any of you move, you will be evaporated. Drop any weapons aimed at Lady Kara immediately or consider yourself at war! Kelex!”

At Kell’s command, the Kryptonian ship rose from the ground, the ion cannons locking on, ready to fire at the group of agents.

“Stop! We do not want trouble. Party on dudes, okay?” Kara showed ‘The Bird’ gesture once more. “See, we come in peace. Do any of you know a Kal El?”

Before any of the black clad agents could answer a blue streak flew in and landed between the two parties.

“If I were you, I would drop your weapons now, Director Henshaw, before this gets out of hand.” the man said and then turned to Kara.

“Thank Rao.” she whispered, seeing the House of El symbol on the strangely dressed man’s chest. “Kal El, right? Would you please tell the humans we are cool?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own DC or CW characters.

* * *

Kara stood still, deciding to let her very tall, very strong cousin handle this. He seemed to know this strange, obviously upset man in black who must have been the leader of the welcoming committee.

“This isn’t your concern, Superman.” Henshaw practically growled, making Kara rethink her idea. Apparently her cousin and this man did not like each other.

“It became my concern when they announced themselves as Kryptonian and Alex ordered your men to arm themselves with Kryptonite.” Kal El said.

The man in black stepped closer to Kal El, though he needed to look up to meet his eyes, taking a bit away from his obvious attempt at intimidation. “Aliens are the concern of the DEO. Especially Kryptonians. For the last son of Krypton, this is the second time visitors from your former planet have arrived. They entered into restricted airspace and five ...”

“Yes… five US fighter craft fired missiles at them with no provocation on their part. I saw.” Kal El told him, stepping closer and looking down on this Henshaw, only inches separating them.

“They refused to identify themselves!” Henshaw barked back.

“They are Kryptonian! Look at their ship. Do you think it has a radio in it? Kryptonian technology is a bit more advanced than Earth’s. Considering your missiles didn’t even knock them off course, I would think you would realize that!” Kal El’s fists clenched in an obvious attempt to keep from smashing them in the other man’s face.

“They conducted a very high-risk maneuver over the top of one of our fighters!” Henshaw yelled back.

Kara stopped his rant. “You mean, when I inverted and waved to him? I thought that was the best way to show we weren’t enemies since we couldn’t contact them on their primitive communications equipment. I even showed him this.” Kara told him, raising her middle finger.

_“I’m not sure what is going on, Kara, but if they do not drop their weapons I am going to open fire_.” Kell whispered.

“ _Do not take hostile action, Kell! They can’t hurt us.”_ Kara said _._

_“When you announced we were Kryptonians the thin one ordered their soldiers to arm themselves with something called Kryptonite. I’m no genius like you, but it seems if she ordered something called that, it is obvious it can harm you. I followed you through a suicide run in space, but this is more my territory. Listen to me, for once!” Kell exclaimed._

Kara turned to glare at the man. “ _Do not open fire! Kelex, the same goes for you. You may be military here, but I am leading this expedition. Now speak English. Mother always said other species are more at ease when you speak their language. I promise if they open fire, you can both obliterate them, but we do not fire first, ever!”_

_“They’ve already fired first by shooting those explosives at us!” Kell responded a little heated._ Seeing the expression on Kara’s face had him backing down, but not totally relenting. _“Fine, but considering you are unarmed, would you at least get behind me since I am the one holding the gun?”_

Kara responded _. “I have weapons. My eyes, remember? Those things you couldn’t hit a large target with, even though all you have to do is literally look at the target. Let me handle this and if you speak, use English!”_

_“Your mother is right, you are...”_

_“What?”_ Kara asked _. “My mother was right about what?”_

_“You are stubborn and reckless! Has it ever occurred to you that you may not be right all the time?”_

_“I got us here, didn’t I? You didn’t have to follow me, just because my Uncle said you had to!”_

_“I came because I wanted to, to make sure you are safe, potential mate or not! All I am asking is that you let me protect you for once!”_

_“I don’t need protection!”_

_“Really? Because it seems to me we have been attacked since we got here, Lady Kara! ‘Keep a low-profile Kara. Do not be noticed by humans.’ ‘Of course, Mother, I will be the definition of discretion.’ Any of that ring a bell?”_

_“This is not the time or place! Speak English and we will deal with this later.”_

Kara realized during their slight argument both Henshaw and Superman were looking at her. “Sorry we had a thing to work out... it’s been a tense trip... look if I can talk to Kal El for a moment, he can sort this all out. No need for violence. I promise we are friends.”

Kara smiled and gestured with her middle finger towards Henshaw once again. To her surprise she heard the thin female agent laugh.

“I don’t think that means what you think it means.” the girl told her. Kara dropped her hand immediately.

“What is your name?” Kal El finally asked, a slight smile on his face. “You said Kara Zor El. Of the House of El?”

Kara nodded. “That’s me. My Father and yours were brothers. Your father was the older brother. My father said he was born because the Genesis Chamber screwed something up the first time. But he was joking, so don’t be offended... probably not the best joke. Just trying to lighten the mood. Uncle Jor was really cool. You are Kal El, right? Is there some place we could talk... like in private? Not surrounded by people with weapons?”

“We can talk at the DEO.” Henshaw told her.

“No, we will not. If what she says is true, and I have no reason to doubt her, they will not be taken anywhere near Kryptonite.” Kal El said immediately. “They will come with me.”

“If they are telling the truth! The last Kryptonian who visited Earth unexpectedly was Zod!” Henshaw said not backing down.

“And I am the one who stopped him! No Kryptonite needed. This is not a discussion.” Kal El said, not giving an inch.

Kara and Kell looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Hold up! Zod is here? Where is he?” Kara asked, for the first time showing a bit of panic.

Kell looked towards the ship. “Kelex, contact General Astra immediately. Inform her that Zod is alive and on Earth. Send one of the cruisers. I’m going to find him and the General can bombard his location from orbit. Take Lady Kara back into orbit!”

Kal El raised his hand. “Stop, General Zod isn’t on Earth... not anymore. He tried to ...”

“Yeah, invade.” the girl assumed. “He’s like that. I bet he wanted people to kneel before him or something right? Aunt Astra arrested him when he tried to start a coup. He went crazy in court, told my Mother that one day she would ‘kneel before Zod’. I think he is what humans would call a drama queen. Is he locked up?” Kara asked.

Superman shook his head. “I was forced... I had no choice... I didn’t want to...”

“He’s dead.” the female agent told her.

She and Kell let out deep breaths. “Thank Rao. That’s a relief. I always told Uncle Non that he would find some way to get off Krypton during its destruction. That man was a ...total... horse’s ass. That’s a saying here right?”

Alex Danvers and Superman both chuckled. “I’m guessing you aren’t a fan?” Kal El asked.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “When we get word to Argo that you killed General Zod, there will be a huge party and you will probably get a statue next to my Father’s. I’m sorry... wait...” Kara realized looking at Director Henshaw. “You aren’t judging our race by one man, a criminal to my people, are you? That’s not really fair. We never judged humanity because of that Hitler dude. What about the guy who made the call to drop atom bombs on innocent civilians along with military targets, causing mass destruction? Krypton conducted an expedition to this planet peacefully in the fifties... it is 2020 right?”

Henshaw met her eyes with a hard look. “Kryptonians were here?”

“Yes,” Kell answered. “They were the definition of discretion.” He said, looking sharply at Kara.

Kara thought of saying something about Kell’s sarcasm but honestly she was starting to enjoy it. Not bothering to look at him, she decided it would not hurt to play it safe since this Director Henshaw was being an ass. The blonde used her X Ray vision on the agents, searching for weapons, then looking closer, seeing the organs inside, the blood running through their veins, then peered even deeper to the atomic level and subatomic level.

Then she did the same to Director Henshaw and was shocked.

“Hold up! Chill for a sec!” Kara said, shocked at what she saw. “This is so cool. Can I speak to you alone, by my ship, Director?”

Henshaw eyed her carefully and then looked at the very irritated man still holding a very powerful gun.

“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you. He does what I tell him to.”

“I do not! I have a backbone! I’m not your...”

“Quiet, Kell.”

“Okay.” he said quickly.

“Come with me, Director. Kal you might want to come as well.”

The three walked around the ship, still in sight of the DEO agents and Kell.

“Director Henshaw, I understand you are not happy to see us, but I would like to speak to the human in charge.”

Henshaw’s face and Kal El’s chuckle told her she was right on.

“I am in charge.” the man told her quietly.

Kara patted him on the shoulder, causing him to flinch. “I am a scientist, Director Henshaw. I developed yellow sun solar lamps on Argo City. Because the council determined them to be too dangerous, they restricted the use to a gymnasium on one of our battle cruisers. But I did have one light source I kept secretly for myself. Sometimes in my lab I would turn the lights off and use the solar lamp to increase the sensitivity of my vision. I learned that I could see spaces in the subatomic level, not even my microscope could pick up. I just checked your cells and you are definitely not human. Your atoms and molecules are in constant flux. You must be a shapeshifter. Does your organization know you are not human?”

Henshaw’s mouth dropped open and he looked up at a smirking Superman.

“Only his second-in-command, Agent Alex Danvers, and I know.” Kal El told her, pointing to the agent in question. “His name is J’onn J’onzz from Mars and he is the biggest threat to this planet.”

“I am not!” the newly revealed Martian said.

Kal continued. “He can not only shapeshift to resemble any human, he can also read and control minds to an extent. He can’t read Kryptonian minds which makes him fear us.”

Kara nodded in understanding. “I get it. He can kill any of Earth’s leaders, assume their form and control the minds of those around him. He could easily take over countries, start wars, promote his own agenda. I can see how dangerous he is to humans. Not even Zod had that ability. Thank Rao there is a Kryptonian on this planet to keep an eye on him. Does the Green Lantern in this section know of his presence here? Have you had contact with the local Lantern? This is Sector 2814 correct? I am sure he or she would be very interested in a non-human species secretly infiltrating one of the Human Governments.”

“I am no danger to humans! That is not what I do!” Henshaw denied again.

Kara tilted her head, a frown on her face. “Yet you lead a team of human agents who don’t know of your true identity. You are the Head of a Human Government Agency that has threatened us.

“Perhaps you have the best intentions, but if you don’t improve your attitude, I will expose you. Like all civilized races, I have the capability to contact the Green Lantern Corps and report invasive acts of any aliens on another race’s planet. I arrived to speak to humans and explore this world peacefully, not be threatened by an alien imposter deceiving humans.

“So… what’s it going to be, J’onn J’onzz? Are you going to be more welcoming or does this have to get messy? I didn’t come all the way across the Universe to start trouble, but the American Government did break the rules of engagement and I have a suspicion you ordered that action. If anything happens to me, a battle cruiser a thousand times larger than my little ship with a crew of two thousand Kryptonians will attack this planet to retrieve me and they won’t negotiate. I can guarantee you don’t have enough of this ‘ _Kryptonite_ ’ to be a problem before they decimate this world. Your call but make it quick. I only have a limited amount of time to explore Earth before my Mother orders me home.”

Henshaw let out a breath, a defeated look on his face.

“They are your responsibility.” the Director told Kal El.

“And if you try anything, I am your problem, J’onn.” Kal El assured him. “You will be the next guest in one of your glass cells. Keep the Kryptonite in your alien prison locked up. I am not sure what is going on, but they are obviously Kryptonian. We both know what she said is true. Do you want to be responsible for two thousand Kryptonians attacking this planet? Send your agents away, now.”

“You two really don’t like each other.” Kell commented, walking up to the three. “Sorry. I could hear everything. So, no alien bonding on this planet. Lady Kara, as a scientist can you discover a weakness in this species?”

“Duh,” Kara told him. “That means...”

“I know what ‘Duh’ means. There is no need to curse me. I just asked a question.” Kell said, an offended look on his face.

“ ’Duh’ isn’t a curse, Kell! It means you asked me a stupid question, not that you are stupid. My father told me that all shapeshifters, regardless of their planet, are threatened by extreme heat sources. Sort of like the lasers I can emit... no, shoot, let loose, whoop ass. Sort of like I can whoop the shifter’s ass with my eyes. Ass is a term humans use to refer to their buttocks, but it can also describe a person with a negative attitude.” Kara happily explained.

Kell had asked a really good question to further her argument against the shapeshifter. She continued, “For instance, Director Henshaw, alien in hiding, lying to humans, controlling a government sponsored organization and the biggest threat to this planet, is acting like an ass. I am not unreasonable, Director Henshaw. As a diplomat, I request an actual human, in addition to Kal El, to help me explore the planet. Since Agent Danvers seems to know you are not human, perhaps she could be my diplomatic liaison?”

Henshaw looked sharply at her then dropped his shoulders in resignation. “That will be her decision. You may ask her yourself.”

“No problemo, dude.” Kara agreed.

Alex had been watching the exchange, having a fairly good idea of what was going on after she heard the words ‘Green Lantern’ being thrown about. Whoever this female Kryptonian was, she appeared smart, excited, and happy despite flipping off everyone multiple times. J’onn had told Alex it did not take Superman long to discover his true nature and the agent had been surprised that Clark had not turned him in. Instead, they had a tenuous agreement to stay out of each other’s way since the discovery of Kryptonite. That agreement, unfortunately, meant Superman refused to help the Government in any manner, help that could have saved DEO agents lives in many previous engagements.

Now the blonde-haired alien was walking toward her, a bright smile on her face.

“Agent Alex of the House of Danvers?” she greeted her.

Alex nodded slowly. “Alex works fine.”

“Ah,” Kara realized, understanding now, “Alex, short for the female version of the name Alexander. That would be Alexandra, correct?”

“Yeah... and I couldn’t hear your name very well. I stopped paying attention after you said Krypton.”

Kara understood. “I can understand why. Zod was a real ass without powers. I could imagine the trouble he caused on Earth. But it appears the House of El was there to stop him. I’m not surprised, there are many heroes in the history of our House. I have no doubt Kal El is another in the long line. Although I’m not sure what his outfit is all about, I am not surprised. His mother had a flair for the dramatic when it came to her fashion choices. No doubt that suit was sent with him by his parents. Anyway, I have a request and it would be groovy if you would say yes.”

“Groovy?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kara decided to rephrase her request. “Out of sight, cool, a gas? I would use more recent slang but before my Father and I could capture more recent periods of time like the late 90s, Krypton was on the brink of destruction. I’ve been very busy since my city was blown into the Phantom Zone and... it’s a long story.

“Anyway, since you missed it the first time while you were ordering your men to load their weapons with a material that is harmful to my kind, allow me to introduce myself again. My name is Kara Zor El. Would you like to hear my proposition? I mean that as an offer, but not in reference to prostitution. I understand that is a thing on Earth as well. My Father didn’t want me to know but I discovered it on my own. Something about renting a Mate for a short period of time for the purpose of sexual intercourse with no emotional involvement, bonding or risk of exile from society.” The blonde said without pause.

“Ask your question.” Alex told her, cutting off the rambling.

Motioning Alex away from her fellow agents so they could talk more in private, Kara explained, “I have come to this planet from far away in a very short time. I spoke to your boss, who I understand you know is an impostor, and he is not opposed to the idea. I plan to research this planet and the culture fascinates me. I would like for you to accompany me on my travels, help me understand the human race better.”

Alex was surprised to say the least. Accompany a funny and very awkward alien on a tour of Earth. The agent looked over towards the men staring at the two. “It seems you have Superman. He is very knowledgeable about the human race. He has spent his entire life here.”

Kara could understand her confusion. “Yes, wait, why is he called Superman? Doesn’t matter right now. I plan to ask him many questions... however, I would also like to understand this culture from a female’s point of view. Perhaps girl time. A couple of cool chicks who can peace out?”

Alex took in the strange girl and glanced at J’onn then took a hard look at Kara’s obviously protective... whatever he was, male friend.

Kara must have sensed her hesitation. “You are an agent who I am assuming deals with aliens with nefah... nefer... bad intentions, correct? This could be an opportunity to study me as well and learn about my culture. I assure you, Zod notwithstanding, our culture is peaceful. It would be an equal exchange of information.”

The Kryptonian’s demeanor seemed sincere, but Alex still felt a bit doubtful. Unlike J’onn, she had no problem with Superman, even finding their rivalry humorous, if not a bit irritating and pointless. She trusted Superman but it was obvious even he wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Have you ever been interested in science, Alex?” Kara asked.

Alex looked back at the girl, giving her full attention to her now.

“I’m a bioengineer.” Alex told her.

Kara eyes sparkled as she smiled wider. “Have you ever wondered what is really in the space between atoms? It isn’t a vacuum like humans believe. Would you be interested in seeing a method and technology, that can rearrange atoms, protons, electrons, molecules, DNA, creating life where there was none, turning crushed ground into fertile soil, recycling and replicating water so a city never runs out or wastes a drop? Would you like to see a power source the size of a baseball, that can power a city for thousands of years while burning no fuel, completely safe, radiation free? Would you like to know how it powers ships and creates stronger shields than anything Star Wars or Star Trek ever imagined? Would you like to see a communication device that allows me to speak to my people in the far reaches of the universe, even though wormholes?”

Alex was shocked at these claims but the look on the blonde’s face told her she was not lying. She wasn’t sure if this girl was even capable of lying. A feeling in her gut told her she could trust this Kara Zor El. “You would give me this technology if I hang out with you?”

Kara shook her head, dashing Alex’s hope. “I’m sorry, our second rule of interplanetary encounters forbids us from handing over technology. The first being never strike first and only in defense. Some planets are not ready for those technological advancements yet and must follow their own path in developing technology, so they don’t suddenly harness something they don’t understand and annihilate themselves accidentally. It has happened before to other planets. But I can show you the devices. I can tell you truths you never imagined. You would get to fly in a spaceship that I just piloted 40,000 light years in complete safety through a wormhole. I can show you weapons that are more than the equivalent of throwing tiny high projectile rocks. Spend a little under six weeks with us. You help me understand the culture from a female standpoint and I will show you things that will blow your mind, dude.”

Alex looked once again at Henshaw and saw he appeared resigned. He must be reading her mind, something that irritated her to no end.

“Deal.” She agreed with no hesitation.

“Yes! Okay, let’s find out were Kal El wants to go so we can talk. I need to explain how Argo City survived, why I am 8 years younger than him and give him an important choice to make. This is going to be so much fun!”

Kara walked quickly over to Kell.

“ _I need a favor_.” she told him in Kryptonese.

_“Wow, Kara Zor El needs help. I am humbled, my Lady.” Kell responded._

Kara huffed and placed he hands on her hips, staring at the man. _“Done?”_

_“Yes. What do you want me to do? I live to serve, Lady Kara. Whatever you wish, as my General commands.”_ She wondered if Kelex had replaced Kell with his suddenly sarcastic attitude.

_“I thought you wanted to be here?”_ Kara said, confused.

_“I thought you wanted me here. It’s becoming obvious you don’t. I’m not an idiot. I get it, okay? Kara Zor El doesn’t need anyone. What task do you require of me?”_ Kell inquired in the same attitude.

Kara was a bit taken back by his attitude. Kell had followed her lead since they left Argo City but now he appeared irritated. She didn’t need help, but she had liked him wanting to help. It was something she could think on later.

_“I need you to make peace with the Martian, shake his hand and use your thumbnail to scrape his hand. Act like you can’t control your strength. In other words, act normal.”_

Kell shook his head, realizing he had just become a DNA sample collection unit.

Instead of complaining, he moved towards the Martian and offered his hand. “I realize we got off on the wrong foot, J’onn J’onzz, human imposter. I believe we should start again. On behalf of myself and Lady Kara, I offer our friendship.”

J’onn hesitantly took the young Kryptonian’s hand and flinched, both at the strong grip and the scrape over his hand.

“Careful!” the Martian told him.

Kell nodded in apology. “I apologize. I am still getting used to the increased strength I have on this planet. I am sure we will see each other... unless you plan to kill a world leader and take his spot? Not sure I could find you then.”

J’onn turned and walked away quickly, getting into his SUV and leaving, a trail of dust following him. Kell looked at Kal El somewhat confused. “I thought that was a joke. Sarcasm? I thought it would lighten the mood.”

Kal El laughed and walked towards Kara, finally having a moment to soak this in. Kryptonians lived. And not just any Kryptonian, but a member of the House of El. A pretty, sunny, very smart girl who claimed to be his cousin, who knew his father well enough to tell stories about jokes between two brothers.

The two stared at each for a moment before Kara launched herself into his arms. “I knew you were alive. No one else was sure you even made it, or if you could survive at such a young age, but I knew. You are an El.”

Kal cautiously placed his arms around her then hugged her tighter. It had been a long time since he had been able to hug anyone as tight as he wished.

He pulled back and Kara smiled brightly and brushed a tear from his eye with her thumb. “It’s going to be okay, Kal El. You have grown so large. I last saw you in a hologram days after you were born. I have so much to tell you. Is there someplace we can speak that isn’t a desert?”

Kal grinned. “Follow me. I’ll fly... I guess your ship can keep up.”

“Can you fly 4 times the speed of light?” she asked.

Kal El shook his head.

“Then yeah, we can keep up. Come, Agent Alex. Time for your first trip in a spaceship.”

Kara, Alex, Kell and Kelex entered the ship, Alex sitting in the copilot’s chair while Kelex hovered between the two.

“Kelex, has it been preserved?” Kara asked her robot companion.

“Of course, shall I begin to examine it, or would you like to save all analysis for when we return to Argo City?” Kelex asked without sarcasm for once.

“What is he talking about?” Alex asked, wondering if she was about to be preserved and returned to Argo City, wherever the hell that was.

Kara explained in an excited voice, “When Kell shook your boss’s hand, he scraped a bit of DNA. I’ve heard of shifters, my Father taught me much about them and other species, but they weren’t exactly welcome on Krypton. Too dangerous. J’onn J’onzz is the first shifter any Kryptonian has ever encountered in decades. I couldn’t pass up the chance to study him in greater detail.”

Alex had a difficult time with that. J’onn wasn’t only her boss, he was her friend. “Don’t you consider that an invasion of privacy? Ethically, as a scientist I would think you would ask his permission.”

The blonde shook it off. “Who gave him permission to assume the shape and life of the leader of a Government department, ironically tasked with investigating what he considers alien threats? That doesn’t seem very ethical to me.”

“That was a different situation!” Alex told her sharply.

“Doesn’t change that it is a lie, whether done for the right reasons or not. I’ve been known to lie a bit myself and have constantly heard from my family that there is no excuse for it, no matter how sweet my reasons. I would of course ask for permission from any human I wish to collect DNA samples from, because this planet belongs to your kind and I am a guest. He irritated me just now, so I didn’t feel like asking his permission. I didn’t give him permission to aim rifles at us, did I?” Kara asked pointedly.

Alex decided this wasn’t the time to argue with the Kryptonian. She was traveling at unreal speeds in an alien ship following Superman. Instead, she decided to change the subject. “So... who’s the bodyguard? Do you always travel with one or is he another scientist?”

Kara looked at her with an open mouth, not quite sure how to answer that.

“Why would you assume he is a bodyguard?” she asked instead of answering.

Alex wasn’t fooled by her non answer. “Because he looked like he was ready to use that big gun to evaporate everyone who looked at you. He seems very protective yet does whatever you say. Is he a military escort of some type? He did tell Kelex to contact a Battle Cruiser while he hunted for Zod’s location. Pretty brave. He seems like the military type in a way. Or is he a boyfriend? If so, I admit you have him well trained.”

Kara didn’t answer her, not wanting to get into that yet. “Do you know where we are going? It appears we are headed South, which has nothing but an icy continent?”

“Probably Superman’s secret fortress.” Alex said offhandedly. “I’ve never been there myself, no one has as far as I know.”

“A Fortress? Why is everyone calling him Superman?”

“I’ll let him explain that to you.” Alex decided, not sure where to even start. Kara accepted this without comment.

“He flies so beautifully.” Kara whispered. “I’ve never gotten to fly outside of the gymnasium, and it has low ceilings. But this... being out in the open, drifting in and out of these beautiful clouds... it must feel... I can’t imagine. I have tried, every time I floated in our gym but never in such a wide-open space at such speeds. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

The two sat in silence, Alex being entranced not by the scenery, but by the look on Kara’s face. Her wide-eyed wonder slightly astounded her, and Alex couldn’t think of when the last time anything had given her the sense of awe the agent felt from Kara. She wouldn’t have to wait long though.

Two hours later, the four had followed Kal El into the Fortress of Solitude. Alex was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the place.

“Oh Rao.” Kara whispered. “It’s Uncle Jor’s lab. I haven’t been here in 34 years.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not own any CW or DC characters.
> 
> I'm posting this a few days early because I'm going on vacation. I may change the posting day to Friday to match when we're posting on FF net.

* * *

The two cousins sat in front of each other, away from the others, Kara only taking her eyes off Kal El to look in wonder at a place she had not been to since she was five.

“I can’t believe he did it. I mean, I can, but wow. He actually stored his work, a Kelex unit, all this in a crystal. This is amazing. Dad didn’t think he could do it. I shouldn’t be surprised. Uncle Jor was brilliant and he did spend quite a bit of his time researching Kryptonian crystals. Still it’s amazing. There are even those statues of him and your mother holding up Krypton. Father would roll his eyes every time he saw it and said he was compensating for something. I was never quite sure what he meant, but I assumed those statues were some sort of load bearing wall.”

Kal El coughed to hold in his laughter. “So... how are you alive... and here?” he asked.

Kara told him the story of Argo City, what her father had done and the Phantom Zone, and her role in the escape from the timeless area.

“Wow,” was all he could say. “Can I ask you… why didn’t my Father try to save Kandor in the same manner?”

Kara took a deep breath and released it, hoping he wouldn’t ask but supposed it was bound to come up. “Your Father wanted to. Every City state had a council which had one appointee to the Kryptonian High Council. The High Council would make the major decisions on Krypton. My mother was both Chief Justice on the Argo City Council and our delegate on the High Council. Jor El was the first to suspect and confirm that Krypton was doomed, its core giving out higher radiation signatures and causing more tectonic plate movement than ever recorded. He approached the High Council but not all believed him. Jor El and my Father had already come up with a risky plan, the domes. There was a great debate in the Council, my Mother and her allies in support of Jor El and those who were against the idea, who dismissed the data. In the end, a majority of Council Members refused to acknowledge the fact that Krypton was doomed.”

Kal El shook his head sadly. What she said was the same as his father’s AI had told him. No one would believe him. Or at least the people who had the right influence would not believe him.

Kara continued. “Mother returned to Argo and held a secret city meeting of the Argo City Council. She had Father speak. Unlike the High Council, our people believed Father. They started projects, underground tunnels, while my father worked on the shield generator. Every citizen was encouraged to build fallout shelters, though most were told it was in case of another Daxamite invasion attempt. Those who couldn’t afford them were helped by our engineering and construction Corp at the Council’s orders. An alarm system was set up city wide, signaling our citizens to enter their bunkers and hold tight to whatever they could. Because of the support of the City Council, my father was able to complete his task. Your father had no such help.”

“Politics.” Kal El grumbled, greatly angered at such a senseless loss of life.

Kara nodded her head in agreement. “It was not all politicians, just those with the power to ignore their fears. Your father decided the best way to carry on the House of El was to have a baby and send you to Earth. He also had a plan he was working on with a Green Lantern named Tomar Re. You father believed if we could collect enough of a substance called Stellarium, he could contain the increased radioactivity and reinforce the tectonic plates to hold. Unfortunately, Tomar Re never returned from his search. We have no idea what happened to him. He was a good man and have no doubt he did all he could. We all thought we would have more time. The final quake occurred faster than anyone could have guessed. You were barely sent away in time and I have told you what happened to us.”

Kal shook his head, his sorrow at what had been lost to both of them evident. “90,000 citizens of Argo … killed, along with the rest of the planet. I am truly sorry, Cousin.”

Kara sighed wistfully. “I am as well, but the most important thing is our people live on through us. I wanted you to know you are not alone. I can take you back to Argo City with us. If you want of course, I would be glad to have you, Cousin. All our people would. Within the next three years we will be terraforming a lifeless planet and bringing life back to it. We will start a new Krypton.”

Kal El smiled at the idea but from the look in his eyes, Kara knew he would say no. “You have built a life here, haven’t you?”

Kal El nodded. “I was found by a loving couple when I crashed, or landed I suppose, Martha and Jonathan Kent. They hid my pod, raised me as their own under the name Clark Kent. I grew up in the State of Kansas and still own the farm in a small city called Smallville. Growing up I began to realize I was different, that I could do things no other human could do. When I turned 18, my Dad showed me the pod I arrived in. I sat inside it and the ship activated, gave me the crystal and told me to find somewhere remote, somewhere unlikely to ever be found by humans, I would find the answers I was looking for. I did so, watched the crystal turn to light, to grow and this place emerge from it. The first time I walked in I met Kelex and then I met... my Father. At least a hologram filled with his knowledge and all I needed to know. He never mentioned what his brother was working on or that there might be other Kryptonians still alive in the Universe. I thought I was the only one until Zod arrived. After he was dead...”

“You thought your people were gone forever. I understand. So you have a life here. Do you live here in the lab?” Kara asked.

Kal El shook his head. “I have always blended in with humans. Once I learned who I was, I visited a married couple, scientists, who a friend knew. They helped me learn more about my powers. Their names were Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. Alex is their daughter. Jeremiah was killed... perhaps it’s best we do not get into that right now.”

He looked sorrowful, but sighed and continued, “I worked in secret with them to master my powers. I got a job as a junior reporter at a large newspaper in one of the largest cities in the world and have built a career. I also help this planet, try to save the ones who are in danger, fight the battles against stronger enemies that humans cannot fight, whether they are from this planet or beyond. At 24, I donned this suit, one sent with me by my Father...”

Kara interrupted, chuckling. “No. That design is definitely your mother, trust me. She was more into bold colors. She was sort of a fashion icon on Krypton.”

Kal El laughed, the situation feeling a bit surreal. He simply couldn’t believe he was sitting here with a Kryptonian he shared blood with; someone who knew stories of his Mother and Father from first-hand experience. Though his Father’s AI had his knowledge, his personality was a bit dry and he knew nothing of his mother.

“Sorry, go on. Why do they call you Superman? Why not Kal El?” Kara asked.

At times the man wished he would have been called Kal El. “When I became known, I didn’t do interviews or talk to many people. The symbol on my chest resembles an ‘S’, so the media on Earth started calling me Superman.”

Kara’s mouth fell open, a look of incredulity erupting on her face along with a hint of annoyance. “The symbol, our crest resembles an ‘S’? No, it doesn’t! I studied the English alphabet in detail. I have never seen an ‘S’ drawn like our symbol. That is an outrage! Have you set the humans... straight? That’s what correcting an incorrect conclusion means, right? Set them straight?”

Kal El shrugged his shoulders. “By the time I talked to a reporter the name had already stuck.”

Kara could see how this could be a problem. She admitted to herself that perhaps their family crest did resemble an ‘S’ but not by much. She decided to change the subject as the matter was, as humans would say, water under the bridge at this point. “So you still have a job as a reporter? You blend in with humanity?”

Kal seemed relieved at the change in topic too. “Yes. It gives me access and a reason to be in places where trouble occurs.”

Kara was confused by this. “If you are this… _Superman_ … why would you need a reason?”

Kal El grinned at his young, though he supposed older, cousin. “I go by Clark Kent as a human. The general public does not know my true identity. This allows me to blend in, have as normal a life as possible.”

Kara though for a moment. She knew one thing this Earth had was impressive news coverage. “Do you wear an image inducer in your human life? How do people not recognize you?”

Kal El look a bit embarrassed now. “I wear... I wear glasses.”

Kara looked at him for a moment, then snorted, trying to hold it back. Then she was in tears, laughing so hard. She held up her hand to try and catch her breath. “Okay...sorry about that. Are you telling me that a simple pair of spectacles fools humans as to your identity? You are joking, right? Pulling a fast one, screwing with me, man? Something like that?”

Superman shook his head and smiled. “I also don’t have my hair as neat... you would be surprised. It has worked for six years.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. He would be the one to know. “Wow. Good for you. Still it must be lonely, unable to find a Mate. I know the feeling. I’ve been alone for a long time and I was good with that. I don’t know if I still am, but at least the option is there for me. Being the only one of your kind on this planet must be difficult.”

Kal El cleared his throat. “I actually have a... what we would call girlfriend. From what I understand of Kryptonian traditions, there are potential mates, a decision is made by the Council then mates are bonded for life, correct?”

Kara shrugged. “Councils don’t decide anymore. Argo City has done away with some of the traditions we felt were outdated by the High Council. Because of the destruction of Krypton, we no longer have the Codex so I cannot make a Genesis Chamber. Unfortunately, this means women have to give birth as your mother did. In extreme pain. I don’t want to talk about mating right now. Tell me about this... girlfriend. Do you plan to be happily miserable with her?”

For a second Kal wondered if his super hearing was slipping. “Happily miserable?”

“Yes,” Kara confirmed. “The mating rituals of humans. You find someone you love, stand beside them in front of a judicial or religious leader, promise to love and honor each other until death then you are happily miserable. Is that not correct?”

Kal was about to answer before Kara began laughing. “Sorry, I was screwing with you. I know Earth’s courting procedures are much more lax than Krypton’s. Seriously, as a cousin, I find this icky to talk about, but as a scientist, I have to know. How do you copulate with a human?”

Kal felt the color drain from his face, only to be filled with the warmth of a blush. “I... I would think the same way Kryptonians... what you said.”

“But, everything, including humans are so fragile on this planet.” Kara pointed out, this time looking generally confused, ever the scientist and showing no signs of embarrassment.

“We... are careful.” he finally decided on.

Kara nodded in understanding. “I would guess you would have to be. The pelvis area alone and ...”

“Kara.” Kal stopped her. “What about you? Is the young man you are traveling with your Mate? Have the two of you bonded?”

Kara shook her head. “No. I met him a couple days ago for a formal dinner and potential mating interview. That night, my Uncle asked him to accompany here and he did so without hesitation. I... like him, not sure about Mates yet though. But… I think he is mad at me. I’m not sure... I don’t know what to do about him. I was hoping to speak to Alex about this alone, get a human female’s perspective. Girl talk. It’s a difficult subject. Finding a man who would follow me on the journey here, I can’t imagine one who would, so he has that going for him, but... I think I irritated him. He wanted to protect me when we landed here and... I have never needed or wanted protection. It’s just not in me.”

Kara could see the questions in Kal’s eyes, so she explained a little more, opening up some more about her situation and role in her peoples’ lives so he could hopefully understand. She sighed, “Mother is insisting I get bonded, have a Mate, birth children to carry on our House. On top of her demands, I’m under a lot of pressure with my people. I love serving Argo City but despite what I have done to give our people a good life, I am not allowed on the council. I have found several potential planets that could be our new home but am not allowed to explore them. Apparently I am old enough to be the Head of the Science Guild and old enough to be bonded, have children, but not old enough to have a say in the everyday running of Argo City and the path our people should take. It’s all a bit... much. It is kind of like our people are more interested in me getting bonded and pregnant and seem to forget that the air they breathe, the water they drink, the food they eat, the animals that give life to our home, all came from me. It’s like I have done my part with my brain, given them what they want and now I am supposed to use my body as they see fit. It’s a bit much.”

Kal put an understanding hand on her shoulder. “It sounds like you are brilliant, and I have faith you will figure it out. Don’t discount a man who would follow you through hell and throw himself in front of a bullet for you. Also don’t assume there is nothing on this planet that can hurt you. I need to tell you about Kryptonite.”

Kara listened for the next five minutes, becoming angrier. “So, let me get this straight. The Martian is using pieces of our former home, of Krypton, to harm us, to possibly kill you? Why haven’t you reported him to the Green Lanterns yet? Do you not have a method? I realize Earth is too primitive in their notion of warring governments to be considered a higher-level planet, but the Green Lanterns do protect all sentient life if the need arises. I have the means on my ship to contact them.”

Kal El shook his head. “I actually know a human Lantern and often have contact with him. J’onn is watched carefully and the man he took the shape of was not a good man. J’onn has done a much better job than Hank Henshaw ever did... Henshaw was responsible for the death of Jeremiah Danvers, Alex’s father. We have an agreement to stay out of each other’s way. J’onn can lead his organization and as for me, if he should ever try and use Kryptonite against me, I suppose you could say I have other friends, powerful friends that I hope to introduce you to before you leave.”

Kara was intrigued by this, but it was something that could be discussed later. For now, she had a more important matter to attend to. “I need to use your restroom and then I would really like to step outside, if you wouldn’t mind.” Kara told him.

“I’m afraid there isn’t a restroom here.” Kal told her.

Kara rolled her eyes and walked to the wall behind where he was seated. She felt for a moment, then her handprint lit up and a door opened.

“I never knew that was there.” the man mumbled.

Kara was not surprised. “Sounds like Uncle Jor. He will tell you the secrets of the Universe but not mention you had a bathroom. Meet you outside?”

“I’ll be there.” he assured her, then walked off to communicate with Lois and pass on this unbelievable turn of events.

While Kara took care of business for what felt like the first time in days, Kell and Alex stood at the other end of the Fortress listening to two very similar robots talk to each other. Alex was thankful they were speaking English. She felt much better after learning more about this Kara Zor El just from the discussion. Kara activities sounded so... human.

“So… Master Kal El did not activate you until he was 18?” Kara’s Kelex asked his counterpart.

“That is correct,” the other unit responded.

“Does he ever call you by anything other than your designation? For instance Barbie, Fido, Spock, Little Drang, Krypto or Non Jr?”

“No, those are not my designation. Why would he do such a thing?”

“Has he ever jumped on your back and demanded that you float him around a city?”

“No, that would be illogical.”

“Has he ever painted the crest of the House of El on your back with pink paint?”

“Of course not.”

“Have you ever offered him sound advice and guidance and be called an ‘irritating, know-it-all bucket of bolts’ and have your auditory capability deactivated?”

“That would be quite rude.” Kal El’s Kelex responded, sounding shocked.

“Most 6-year-old girls are from my limited experience.” Kelex grumbled before continuing his barrage of questions. “Has he ever made you hold a large drilling bore while following him into unstable ground, in an attempt to reinforce a power shield with a potentially explosive power source?”

“No.”

“Has he ever put makeup on you? Drawn eyebrows above your optical scope?”

“No.”

“Have you ever been forced to take part in pretend formal dinners?”

“No.”

“Has he ever placed you in a dress?”

“Why would he do that?”

“Exactly!” Kara’s Kelex shouted. “Why would someone give such a technologically advanced machine as me to a beyond brilliant five-year-old with no regard for rules? Zor El did. Once she painted the end of my hand digits purple! Would you like to hear about our trip through the ‘Wormhole of Death’ we undertook to reach this planet, all so she could fly and perhaps escape from a potential bonding before she became pregnant? I don’t see the problem. If she were to have children, do you know who would be changing diapers? Me! That’s who. She has been a pain in my receptors since I was activated. She has nearly disintegrated me and herself several times due to what she calls reasonable risk experiments! Disintegration!! Does that sound reasonable to you?”

“No, if I were sentient, it would sound terrifying.” Kal’s Kelex unit said, not truly understanding the gravity of the situation.

Kara’s Kelex shook his head. “Trust me, you don’t have to be sentient to be terrified. Be assigned to her for a day. Then you will know terror. As much as I wish to be home, I don’t suppose I could convince you to switch assignments with me?”

“No.”

Kelex dropped his head. “Of course not.”

Alex smirked at a grinning Kell who was watching the conversation. “Sounds like Kara’s robot really hates her, huh?”

Kell shook his head. “No, he loves her. Or as close to love as one can get for a non-sentient unit. I have learned that he takes pleasure in complaining. She has had him since she was five. Considering the twenty years in the Phantom Zone and ten years in space I would think outside of her mother, aunt and uncle, he knows her better than anyone.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Even you?”

Kell’s face fell, his expression one of dispiritedness. “I doubt I am anything to her. Perhaps one day, if she will have me. Courting Kara Zor El is not something that is easy to do. I am the first she has ever agreed to spend time with after a first meeting and that was only because I was willing to undertake a suicidal run through space at her Uncle’s request. I would have come regardless. If you only knew... I don’t really know her though. She is the only child of the leader of the High Council of Argo City, the only niece of the leaders of our military. She is the head of the Science Guild, the youngest ever to take that position… brilliant beyond all comprehension. Yet she sneaks on board cruisers to train with her aunt and uncle in hand to hand combat skills and practice learning how to use our powers under a yellow sun using devices that she created. Tell me Alex, are humans still fascinated by what would be considered celebrities?”

Alex smiled, impressed by how much the two Kryptonians knew about Earth. “I suppose you could say that. Why?”

Kell chuckled under his breath. “Because to Argo City, there is no bigger celebrity than Kara Zor El. She is a hero to her people, Krypton’s bright future, her genius only paralleled by her uncle and father. She is beautiful, obviously, but does not seem to realize it. She is set apart, almost revered, held on a pedestal, and I feel ... so unworthy of her. Those who have attempted to mate with her are from much more esteemed houses than mine. She has turned them all down. She knows they want her as a trophy, and she will stay single forever rather than allow that to happen.”

Alex watched the man closely, noting it was obvious he was fascinated with the blonde himself and doing a poor job of hiding it. “And you?”

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “I want her just as she is. The problem is one can easily feel unneeded in her presence.”

“You are intimidated by her.” Alex guessed.

Kell opened his mouth to deny this but then simply nodded his head. “She doesn’t need me, not to protect her. Kelex could have handled the weapons on the trip here. I... the more I get to know her, the more I wonder if I am living in a delusion, a false hope.”

Alex smiled, a soft look on her face at the forlorn Kryptonian. “Seems to me, all you can do is be yourself and let her decide if she finds you worthy. You don’t notice how she looks at you, do you?”

Kell looked quickly at the human. “How does she look at me?”

“Like maybe she’s a little afraid of you, of what you could mean.” Alex said. “It can be hard for an independent woman to let herself open up. Maybe she is scared because she likes you. Like really likes you.”

Before Kell could comment, Kara and Kal El arrived.

“Time to go flying!” Kara said brightly, excitement obvious on her face.

Alex was handed a coat by Kal El and the four walked outside. Thankfully it was a calm day, no snowstorms, just a beautiful white landscape.

Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes, raising her face skyward, enjoying the sun.

Opening her eyes she lifted off, slowly. The blonde was not in a hurry, smiling brightly as she drifted higher in the sky, Superman keeping pace with a bright smile of his own.

The feel of her body, the feel of floating, of the open sky above, made her awestruck, speechless. It was amazing. She looked at her cousin and saw he had worked his way into a different position, his front horizontal to the ground and his arms in front.

“Use your arms, keep them straight and think of them as guiding you where you want to go.” Kal El told her. “Just lie down on the air and think of moving ahead.”

Kara did as he instructed, and it came so naturally to her. She didn’t fly fast, simply basking in the sensation, making slow circles, engrossed in the feeling.

She looked down and saw Kell still on the ground. Swinging her feet towards the Earth, she did just as she did at the Gym and floated slowly to the ground, landing in front of Kell.

“You look beautiful up there.” the man admitted.

Kara reached out her hands to him. “Come with me?”

Kell shook his head. “I don’t think my skill level is on par with yours. I have only floated once.”

Kara kept her arms stretched towards him. “Kell, please come with me. I want you with me.”

The man smiled and reached out, taking her warm, soft hands for the first time since their jump through the wormhole.

Her face vibrant with joy, she said, “Close your eyes and relax. Don’t let go of me. I’ve got you, okay?”

Kell smiled and closed his eyes, reveling the feel of her hands. He barely noticed his feet slowly leaving the ground.

“Open your eyes.” Kara told him softly.

He didn’t look down right away, instead caught in her gaze. Somehow she had moved closer to him, their faces only a few inches apart.

“Beautiful.” the man whispered.

Kara looked towards the ground and he followed. The man was surprised how high they were, and how alone they were.

“You were right about the Kryptonite.” Kara told him. “They have ammunition that can harm us. Maybe I should have stayed behind you.”

“I don’t want you behind me, Kara, I want you beside me.” the man told her softly.

Kara leaned closer as if to kiss him then backed up, clearing her throat. “I promise, we will stay by each other’s side.”

Kara let go of one of his hands and held on with the other, lying out horizontally. Kell followed her lead and began being pulled by her, letting her guide the way.

The man had never felt something so freeing, even in his travels as a child with his father. It was so peaceful he doubted he would need earplugs in at the moment. He glanced often at Kara, specifically each time she laughed. The two had made their way out over the ocean and she was telling him where to look, how to focus his eyes, see the aquatic life under the deep dark water. They drifted over colossal glaciers, high mountains, barren white fields.

The two finally stopped over the Fortress, as Kal El called it.

“I loved Krypton. I wish I could have seen it from this vantage point, no ships, or skimmers, just being free to look with nothing in front of my face. To feel Rao’s light closer, warmer. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” Kara asked wistfully.

Kell shook his head and looked at her, taking in the innocence, the joy on her face.

“No, I haven’t.” he told her. The quiet tone of his voice caught her attention and she turned towards him, to find him staring at her.

Kara cleared her throat, her mouth feeling a bit dry.

“Since we are technically in the process of potentially mating... could I kiss you?” she asked impulsively.

Kell reached for her, placing his hands on her cheeks and kissed her slowly. Kara tensed at first, not sure what to do or how to do it, then relaxed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

They finally broke apart.

“Wow. I always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone. I thought... wow.” she told him quietly.

“I never would have dreamed that my first kiss would be with Kara Zor El, floating high above an alien planet.” he told her.

“I’m your first kiss?” She asked, surprised.

The man nodded and the two began to slowly descend.

Once they touched ground, they were greeted by Kelex. “I recorded the event for posterity and used your commlink to send it to your Mother. You broke the two second rule.”

Kara pushed her friend gently in irritation, sending him twenty feet away into a snowdrift.

Thankfully, Kelex shook off the snow and floated back to Kara.

“Sorry? Forgot my strength.” she said, not sorry at all.

“Your pulse and blood pressure are high, and your skin is flushed, all signs of sexual arousal. I would suggest you go jump into the ocean before you violate any other rules.” the robot told her and moved back to the Fortress leaving two very embarrassed Kryptonians behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own DC or CW characters.
> 
> A/N: I'm changing the regular posting day to Fridays.

* * *

**_Argo City_ **

Astra, Alura and Non sat on the sofa of the family compound.

Astra and Non often stayed here unless they decided to sleep on one of their cruisers. Since Kara had left the two made it a point to be here every night because Alura needed them.

“If she had died going through that Wormhole... I would have died as well. I lost Zor and I can’t lose her too.” Alura whispered, her face distraught.

Astra wrapped an arm around her twin. “You won’t lose her, I promise.”

“This is all Non’s fault.” Alura said, as if the man were not on the other end of the couch a few feet away.

“I know.” Astra assured her, rubbing her sister’s back. “He is a bad influence.”

Non rolled his eyes. “I’m here, you know… right here? I’m not a bad influence. I held her back for as long as possible, but we knew this day would come! You both were there when she left.”

Alura and Astra scowled at the man. “You encouraged her!” Alura exclaimed.

Non closed his eyes and sat back, briefly considering going to bed. Alura had been in a mood since Kara had left. Since the general population of Argo City had not seen Kara recently, many were asking questions about where their bright shining future was located. Was she in a medical bay? Was she interviewing potential Mates or planning a bonding ceremony? Had she been in an accident on one of the cruisers? If so, why had she not been placed under the yellow sun lamp?

Non was grateful there were only information announcements in Argo City so he would not have to deal with media like on Krypton, but word of mouth rumors would be rampant in the next day and certainly by the end of the week. A cover story would have to be concocted and none of the three were certain exactly what that should be.

Still he sat patiently, wanting to hear from his beloved niece, praying to Rao that she called. Alura had a timer that kept track of the hours since Kara had last contacted her. At 24 hours and one second, the Nightwing would launch if Kara had not called. Non had offered to take the Flamebird but Alura quickly told him no, telling him once again that this was all his fault.

Alura jumped when she heard the comlink going off. She picked it up, only to be disappointed and worried judging by her face.

“Video from Kelex. If she is hurt...” Alura turned the video on quickly and saw a hologram of her daughter, high above an icy wasteland, her hands on Kell Ur’s shoulders, his hand on either side of her face.

They were kissing.

“I told you!” Non practically shouted, jumping to his feet. “I told you he would be a good match. She just needed to get away from the pressures of Argo City.”

Astra did not look as happy. “She is breaking the two second rule.”

“Who gives a damn?” Non asked, arms waving in excitement. “All it took was a trip to Earth with the man and she is already falling for him.”

“She nearly died getting there.” Alura grumbled, not as pleased. “You are right though. I just don’t understand. I thought she was so against having a Mate... Dev Em was a nice boy. A lawyer...”

Non snorted. “She fell asleep twice during dinner listening to him drone on about citizens deciding who could take what property, building height regulations, temples or shopping mall or farmland. Face it Alura, the guy was boring. I even fell asleep once and Astra feigned having to oversee the nightly crew rotation on Nightwing to leave early. You couldn’t possibly think someone as dull as he was would interest Kara. My choice was the right one. Neither of you ladies want to admit that.”

Astra shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “I like your choice, Dear. No one can deny he has a great body. She does look happy, doesn’t she? Shall we start having Thora begin to design some dress options or wait till she returns?”

Alura thought for a moment then nodded. “Yes, I believe some options should be made. I will decide on the dress when she returns. I want the bonding ceremony...”

“Aren’t you jumping the gun, Alura? The more you pressure her, the more likely she is to resist.” Non tried, convinced he knew Kara’s temperament better than her mother or his wife.

Alura pointed to the hologram, raising her voice. “She broke the two second rule, she initiated the kiss. They have mated. There is no reason bonding shouldn’t happen. The faster the bonding, the faster I have grandchildren. This man not only followed her through a suicidal run through space, he is still with her, meaning he can put up with her... personality quirks.”

“Impulsiveness, unpredictability, stubbornness and believing she is always right.” Astra added, nodding in agreement.

“She believes she’s right because she always has been.” Non defended his niece.

Astra punched the man on the shoulder. “Perhaps her ideas and experiments have always been right, but her methods have been reckless.”

Alura held up her hand. “Enough you two. Once we are safely on a new planet, I expect both of you to give me a niece to pamper and spoil. For now, look at her. Look at her face. She looks at him like I did with Zor. It will happen.” the woman assured the two, the first positive feeling she had since Non began tracking Kara’s ship. “Perhaps I should call her.”

Astra shook her head. “She has one 1 hour and 52 minutes. The sun is most likely setting. If she wants to be on the Council, she should at least be able to follow simple instructions such as _call your Mother once every 24 hours or a warship is coming to pick you up_. As for Kara’s whereabouts, we can simply say she is conducting intensive research on potential planets and cannot be disturbed. That isn’t technically a lie.”

Astra paused before continuing with a slight frown. “My worry is what to do about Kell Ur. We have already announced him as part of the first explorer crew. When he returns with her, before the explorer crew returns...”

“He has been conducting explorer simulations from my personal navigational center. There was a mistake in the roster.” Non said decisively.

Astra nodded her head. After all, mistakes happened. “Yes, perhaps we should make the Mating announcement and a date for the bonding after the project is over, perhaps six weeks? The experiment Kara is working on requires six weeks of solitude, but the bonding will be soon after. We set the date now and make it clear to Kara she must be home by that time.”

Non mumbled that was a bad idea but before either of the two women could argue, the comlink beeped once again and Alura quickly answered. To her relief, it was her smiling daughter. “Hello, Mother. Calling in, as you requested.”

Alura couldn’t hide her relief. “My daughter. How has your trip been? Have you concealed yourself from humans? Are you safe?”

Kara tried to hide the guilty look on her face but was unsuccessful. “Kara? Answer me please, honestly.”

Kara hesitated once again.

“Now.” Alura finally demanded.

The girl swallowed hard and shrugged, showing her hands in an apologetic gesture. “There have been some complications that were totally not my fault. Our cloaking device was damaged by Kelex when we were ejected from the wormhole. He neglected to mention this to me until we entered atmosphere. We were attacked by American military jets but not affected. They were basically throwing rocks at our shield. We did not initiate counterstrikes. I used a method Father and I discovered long ago to establish diplomatic relations and they backed off. When we landed, we were met by a small team of government operatives that were led by a shapeshifter from a nearby, desolate planet called Mars. Kal El arrived and the two of us negotiated a peaceful resolution with the shapeshifter. I told him if he didn’t back off, I was going to expose him to the humans.”

Non stepped behind Alura so he could be seen in the hologram. “Kara, shapeshifters are the most dangerous creatures to inhabit a foreign planet. Have you contacted the Green Lanterns?”

The blonde shook her head. “No, but Kal El has told me there is a Green Lantern on Earth, a human, who has been keeping watch over the shapeshifter. I also gained a human diplomatic liaison from this man’s organization to assist me in my study of humanity. She has already proved valuable and is a good friend of Kal El’s. He looks great by the way. Tall like his father, but thankfully takes after his Mother in looks and personality. Jor El managed to use a crystal to absorb his lab, even his Kelex unit. Kal El has it set up, hidden in the wastelands at the southern tip of the planet.”

For a second, Non was secretly grateful the man had passed into Rao’s light. The _I told you so’s_ from Jor El had always been worse than Kara’s. He would never hear the end of it if Jor El had a completed a project Non had laughed at and called impossible.

Alura cleared her throat and closed her eyes for a moment. “So, since you have exited the wormhole, you have been attacked by humans, found a shape shifter, made friends with a human who knows you are Kryptonian, basically everything I told you not to do. Anything else I should know about this Earth?”

Kara looked at the ground and Alura knew if she could see Kara’s whole body, she would be swinging her foot back and forth as she often did when scolded.

“Kal El mentioned that pieces of Krypton had landed on Earth. The pieces are radioactive and can injure us. The shapeshifter is in possession of a large amount of this substance they call _Kryptonite_. Kal El has not considered him a friend since that time.”

“I’m calling the Lanterns, then coming to get you.” Non said, anger in his voice. “Those bastards are using pieces of our own planet to harm us!? Are they frightened of Kal El? Forget that… it’s time for you to come home. Stay in your ship and you and Kell wait for us at the mouth of the wormhole. You will dock and the Flamebird can pass back through the ‘Wormhole of Death’ quickly and safely.”

Kara shook her head quickly. “There is no need to recover me, I am being careful. Kal El is a hero to the people of Earth. He has done great deeds, saved many people. He also has a human identity, a job and even a Mate... well, he has what’s called a ‘girlfriend’. Did you know that on Earth, humans typically date for years, then become engaged, for months even, and only then are bonded?”

“You are not human.” Alura reminded her.

“Neither is Kal El,” Kara said, daring her mother’s displeasure.

Alura continued as if she hadn’t heard Kara. “Speaking of Mates, how has Kell been? Is he keeping you safe?”

Kara nodded her head quickly. “He is very protective of me. We are getting along... sort of. He told me you were right about me, Mother, called me stubborn, but I believe we have moved on from that... maybe.”

“Has he asked to be your Mate yet?” Astra asked.

Kara shook her head, looking away from the projector. “No.”

“Then why are you kissing him?” the General asked pointedly.

Kara’s eyes widened. “Kelex actually sent that to you? I’m going to rip him to shreds!”

“Kelex did as I have always asked him to do, make sure you are safe and following Kryptonian protocols. If you have kissed him, you should agree to mating. The bonding ceremony...” Alura started before Non cut her off.

“Kara, has anything else happened on Earth that could be considered of importance to our people?”

Kara nodded her head. “Dru Zod escaped Krypton during its destruction. He arrived on Earth but Kal El was able to kill him. He is gone.”

“I’m liking this boy more and more.” Astra admitted. “Has Kal El expressed any interest in returning home with you?”

Kara sadly shook her head. “He is a great guy, everything I expected him to be, but he has built a life here, both as a hero and protector of this planet and a human life. Can you believe he saves people without wearing a mask, yet blends into humanity by wearing a pair of eyeglasses?”

“Seriously?” Non asked, not quite believing it. “He isn’t using an image inducer?”

“Nope.”

Non snorted. “No wonder they have a shapeshifter in their midst. Humans obviously aren’t very observant.”

“I know right? Uncle Non, I wish you had come. Flying so freely, the beauty of it, the feel, you would love it.” Kara told the man.

“I would have to agree with your Mother, dear niece. I have become so sick of hearing about Earth from you the last few years I would rather stay on the dark side of this moon than have anything to do with those rays. Is Kell around? I would like to have a private word with him.”

Kara nodded her head quickly, despondent that her Uncle so disregarded her passions where he’d always encouraged her before but not entirely surprised. She knew the stress her excursion had placed on her family.

“Kara,” Alura stopped her. “I told you that the two of you are allowed to kiss, after a mating proposal has been made and accepted. I expect to hear as soon as that is done. I realize that was your first kiss, but it will be your last until you agree to a Mate. You are not human and will not follow their... delayed and probably immoral mating practices. Understand?”

Kara rushed off quickly, throwing the com to Kell, who seemed a bit surprised. Non walked out of the home to speak to the man.

“Kell Ur, how are things?”

The man gulped. “Things are well.”

“Are you having fun?”

“Yes sir, in a way. I am enjoying this time with Lady Kara. The planet is fascinating, but I miss home. Flying was a unique experience.”

“So was kissing I assume?” Non asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes sir.” Kell agreed, guardedly.

Non grinned at the man. “Keep it up my boy. Alura is pressuring Kara as always to accept a mating proposal. It’s the way she is. Whatever you do, don’t pressure Kara, let things flow naturally. The two of you will be fine. I truly believe you were made for each other. Now, onto Military matters. I have heard from Kara, but I would like to hear from you what the situation is. Is the Flamebird needed or do you have enough firepower in the event you are attacked?”

Kell shook his head. “The only threat that I can see is the shapeshifter who has devised a way to kill our people using fragments from the remains of Krypton. My rifle and the craft’s ion cannons are more than capable of taking him out. He also seems to fear the son of Jor El. I do not believe him to be a bad man. From what I understand, he was forced into his position because the human he is impersonating that held the position was evil. I believe his rudeness may just be a part of his natural personality, not anything particularly aggressive towards Lady Kara.”

Non nodded thoughtfully, then said, “Keep your weapons close and stay by her side. Of course, I don’t have to tell you that. Let’s talk about the Lanterns. Kara told me one is on Earth... a human Lantern?”

Kell nodded. “This is what Kal El has told us.”

Non smiled at the thought of a human Lantern. “It’s good the Guardians are becoming more progressive and open minded towards other species. I would like it if you could initiate contact with this Lantern, perhaps request an audience through Kal El.”

“What would you like me to discuss with the Green Lantern, General?”

Non hesitated for a moment, not sure exactly what he wanted. Ask for personal protection for his niece? Kara would be furious at him and Kell would feel inadequate. He chose a different tactic instead. “We will reach the first and most promising planet in six months. Though this galaxy is devoid of life and has no need for the Lanterns protection, the planet we are traveling to is most definitely in a patrolled sector. The planet Kara has identified is perfect for life. Yet according to her data, no life can be found. Not even non sentient biological life. That is not common in planets. We need information on this planet and other possible ones. Perhaps he may know nothing but could contact the Guardians. I want to know if there are any dangers outside of the norm, anything that would make terraforming difficult or any life forms Kara may have missed. If there is no life there now, there must have certainly been life in the past. Kara believes a large asteroid strike may have decimated the planet’s occupants, but I wish to be as certain as possible. Now, anything else interesting? What is the son of Jor El like?”

Kell looked around for a moment then turned back to his General. “He appears to be a good man, heroic, and dedicated to Earth. But...”

Non prodded him, “But what?”

“His dress is difficult to understand. It is a Kryptonian outfit, yet it isn’t. Humans do not dress like this. He wears tall red boots, a blue body suit and a red cape.”

Non was not surprised, laughing at the description. “He is definitely his Mother’s son. When you return, I will show you a holo of his Mother at a Kryptonopolis ball. She wore the same colors. I have no doubt she made the suit for him to wear as an adult. Lara always did have a flair for the dramatic. Take care my boy. You are doing well.”

Kell seemed doubtful. “I’m not sure I am, the kiss aside. At times she seems annoyed that I even exist.”

“That’s Kara.” Non told him. “The fact that she didn’t drug you, place you in the ship and remote it back to Argo City shows how taken she is with you. Let things happen naturally and follow your heart. I eagerly wait to hear from you again. Take care of yourself.”

The image disappeared and Non took a breath, enjoying the air of Argo City, so much fresher than the air on the Flamebird. “This will work. Alura will kill me and Kara if it doesn’t.”

**Earth**

Kara was already preparing for her next trip. While it amazed her to see a place from her former planet that she had not seen in so long, her goal was to explore Earth. The first stop was Kal... _Clark’s_ Smallville Farm.

As the group prepared to leave, Jor El’s AI materialized in front of her, Alex and Kal El. Thankfully, Kell and Kelex were doing a systems check and strapping down cargo while pulling out less conspicuous weapons if they found themselves attacked by pieces of their former home. Though she didn’t tell Kal El or even ask, she had hoped that his father’s AI would not make its presence known unless he requested it. Instead it appeared as if it had a mind of its own.

“Kara Zor El.” the perfect likeness of Jor El greeted her.

“Uncle Jor.”

“So… my brother’s plan worked. How many of our people remain?”

“32,716 at last count, though we are growing every day. It seems like every woman of childbearing age is mated and pregnant... naturally.”

“Why are you here?” he asked, his voice sounding a bit stern.

Kara could feel her body temperature rise a bit, her skin becoming flush. “Just offering Kal El a ride back to our people.”

“No, I mean why are you here? You were banned from my laboratory for life.”

Kara looked at the floor and smiled. “You were serious about that? I was only seven.”

“You were five when you attempted to split an atom in my physics laboratory. You cut the stuffing out of your doll and smuggled my atom splitter away. At seven, you were left alone and used your miniature particle accelerator, nearly opening a small black hole that would have killed you and destroyed my lab. I believe I specifically told you and your father that you were not allowed back under any circumstances.”

Kara shook her head. “I will have you know that particle accelerator helped me confirm the existence of the Rao particle and dark matter on a subatomic level. Can we please speak Kryptonese? There are people here.”

“No.” Jor El told her. “Kal El is coming along with his mastery of our language but does not understand our whole vocabulary. It is important that he understand this conversation so he can see the necessity of not allowing you into the Fortress. You were a menace as a young child, and I doubt you have changed.”

Kara stepped closer to the AI and waved her hand through its head, giggling.

“You were the one who told me to not be afraid of taking chances in science. _‘No great discovery had ever been made by the meek’_. Remember?”

“I never said that. Your father said that. I asked you to behave in this laboratory. Instead, you nearly created a black hole, a nuclear reaction and stole my tools.”

“I borrowed them! Father said he would get them back to you! He must have forgotten.”

The AI stared at her for a moment. “Who is the head of the Science Guild?”

“I am.” Kara told him proudly.

The AI simulation rolled its eyes. “Rao help our people. Are you on the Council?”

Kara shook her head slightly. “Not yet. I’ve been too busy. I have been creating a new Krypton in a floating city. I’ve reinforced the shields, purified and recycled air, made ground fertile, made animals where there was nothing but genetic materials...”

“Have you bonded yet with a Mate?”

Kara clenched her teeth in frustration. “No.”

“How old are you now?” Jor El asked.

“Not counting the period we spent in the Phantom Zone, whose secrets I unlocked by the way, which is something you never did, I am 22.”

“Three years past average mating years. Is there something physically wrong with you? Do men not find you attractive? Are you unable to have children without the Codex? Frightened of natural birth? Perhaps it is your attitude, your recklessness, your impulsive decision-making skills, condescending attitude towards those without your intelligence, perhaps those traits are keeping you from having a mate and a spot on the Council? What about...”

“Kal, would you turn this damn thing off already?!” Kara shouted. Even the dead felt a need to discuss her love life or lack thereof.

Kal El quickly moved to a control station and Jor El’s AI vanished.

“Thanks...” Kara told him gratefully. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Kal.”

“Find what out?” the man asked.

“That my father was so much cooler than your father. It’s just the AI. The real Jor El appreciated my inventiveness. I was never banned from his laboratory...”

“Yes, you were.” Kal El’s Kelex unit told her.

“Quiet, robot.” Kara snapped at him. “I think it is time we go to Smallville. Lead the way and we will follow, cousin.”

Soon in the dark of night, the group was in the air, Kara keeping Kal El on her scanners. Kell was taking a nap in the back, leaving Alex up front with Kara.

“I am sorry,” Kara said to her quiet companion. “Kal El told me your father was killed. I know how that feels.”

Alex looked over towards the blonde, surprised by the sadness on her face. She seemed so bright and cheerful when they first met less than 18 hours ago. “Thank you. He was avenged though. Do you have a large family in Argo City?”

The blonde shook her head. “Just me, Mother, my Aunt and Uncle. They are enough though. We have love and that is all that matters. After my Father died, my Uncle Non became sort of a father figure to me. He and Aunt Astra helped me and Mother through our grief. They always supported me in my work, though lately they’ve obviously been bugging me to Mate. Kell hasn’t asked yet and... I’m not sure what I would do if he asked. I like him obviously; the kiss was amazing... anyway what about you? Are you close with your mother?”

Alex grimaced slightly. “We weren’t... we had a tough time after Dad died. I suppose we pulled away from each other.” The girl let out a breath. “No, I pulled away from her. I was determined to find out what happened to my Dad and my Mom wanted me to leave it alone, but I didn’t listen. I joined the DEO and I don’t think she ever forgave me for that. She died in a car wreck not long after that.”

“You have no siblings?” Kara asked softly.

Alex shook her head. “No, but I have great friends. Kara… I know you don’t trust a shapeshifter and I can see how dangerous he can seem to one who doesn’t know him. He is a good man though.”

“How did you find out his true nature?” Kara asked, wanting to know more about the grumpy shapeshifter.

Alex grunted, then grinned at the memory as she recounted the experience. “I got him alone, pulled a gun on him and threatened to shoot him in the head if he didn’t tell me the truth about what happened to my Dad. I had discovered Hank Henshaw was the last man to see him alive, so I waited for the right moment to confront him.

“That was when J’onn revealed himself to me. My Dad sacrificed his life to save J’onn from the real Henshaw. J’onn promised him he would look out for me as my Dad was dying. That’s the real reason why he took Henshaw’s place, to protect me. He needed a human guise and since Henshaw was dead, he decided he could do the most good in that position. He recruited me into the DEO as soon as he could, then helped me finish all the schooling I needed for my doctorate. He’s helped me and so many others, including aliens, so maybe give him a chance?”

Kara understood a little better now. Though she still was cautious about shapeshifters, perhaps this man did not have an evil intent towards all aliens. Changing the subject slightly, she asked, “What are your friends like?”

Alex smiled, wondering what they would think if they knew she was on a spaceship right now. Winn would literally flip out. “I work with a guy named Winn who is kind of a sweet geek. His personality reminds me of you. He is smart but not condescending… most of the time. I’m also good friends with a guy named Jimmy Olsen. He lived in Metropolis and worked with Clark before he moved to National City. Clark introduced us.”

“I see. No boyfriend?” Kara asked.

Alex laughed, wondering how the blonde would take this. “Two ex-girlfriends. One was a cop and I suppose you could say our ideas on married life were somewhat different. I wanted children and she didn’t. The second was Jimmy’s sister, Kelly. We were good but the spark was never there.”

Kara smiled slightly, understanding. She had just gone through six mating interviews recently that had zero spark. She even fell asleep at the table during a couple of them only to wake when her Aunt had kicked her under the table.

“You want children, do you? We could certainly use more people in Argo City who want children. Many women are becoming pregnant, but there are so many orphans whose parents died when Argo City was expelled from Krypton. I have never had a boyfriend or girlfriend myself. Aunt Astra offered to interview potential female mates since I had no interest in the males who were brought before me. It really wasn’t my thing either. I suppose... it’s an important decision. Whoever I decide on, I will be spending the rest of my life with. Since Kryptonians live an average of 160 years, that’s a long time to be stuck with someone if they turn out to be... an ‘A’ hole? Or is it asshole?”

Alex laughed. “Either one works. So, 160 years? Why the hurry to marry so young then?”

Kara settled back, needing to explain thousands of years of Kryptonian custom so Alex could understand. “It’s tradition. We have done away with some traditions that were considered obsolete by the Argo City Council but... our traditions are all we have. Women are of childbearing age through their eighties. On Krypton, we were assigned Mates and would give DNA samples to the Codex which stored Kryptonian DNA. The Codex allowed our DNA to intermingle with certain skills important to our people. A child was then created, grown for nine months in the Genesis Chamber and then given to a bonded couple once every ten years… unless they held positions like my aunt and uncle in the military. This allowed the Houses to grow but also kept a tight control over our population. Unfortunately, the Codex and Genesis Chamber were interlinked. There was only one Codex meaning I can’t recreate the Genesis Chamber. Now we have to give birth the same way Lara gave birth to Kal El. I am not looking forward to that.”

Alex thought of this and wished it were that easy for humans. “So, there are... females who are with...”

The blonde nodded. “You would call them lesbians... no you are a lesbian, of course you would know that. Duh, Kara. But yes, there are lesbian couples. When this was the case the male DNA was completely provided by the Codex and vice versa if the pairing were two males.”

“Wow.” Alex admitted. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. I just thought a race so... traditional would not approve of same sex couples.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Love is Love. When mates were assigned it was always a male and a female unless two females or two males came to an agreement beforehand. They could voluntarily bond and that would be that. Stuck together for the rest of their lives.”

Alex’s curiosity was peaked. “I probably don’t want to know this, but what about divorce? If a couple doesn’t get along... or they find that they aren’t a good match, are they allowed a divorce?”

Kara shook her head quickly. “No, bonding is a sacred vow between two people. There is no divorce. We may not have our planet or be able to see our God, but he is still in this Universe watching over and protecting our people.

“When Kryptonians make a vow, we stand by it. Once, Daxam threatened to invade for the millionth time and Aunt Astra vowed to destroy their entire fleet if they did. She stood by her vow. They came and Krypton ended them, or at least set their military back for years.”

“Wow.” Alex said once again. “This is a lot to take in. I have known about aliens since I met Clark when I was a teenager, but hearing you talk about battles in space between planets, shields that can protect a city from an exploding planet, the Phantom Zone, Dark Matter and whatever a Rao particle is, it seems surreal. Speaking of which, what is that Rao particle you told Jor El you had discovered?”

Kara smiled, pleased and excited to explain her discovery to a fellow scientist. “The Rao particle is the final piece in understanding the basic building blocks of the Universe. Earth has come close to hypothesizing it, as far back as the sixties though no one has ever actually seen it besides myself and my fellow scientists… and Father, of course. He used the understanding of the particle and its invisible energy shield which existed, but had no mass, to form the shield that protected Argo City. Once you can learn to control and manipulate the Rao particle, you can make almost anything happen.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Are you talking about the Higgs boson particle? You unlocked it? You have seen... you can manipulate it?”

Kara nodded, pleased she understood. “Yep. I suspect in another hundred or two hundred years provided humanity hasn’t starved itself due to over population… or suffered a mass catastrophe because of the pollution of Earth, your scientists will see it. Once they see it, it will take decades to develop technology to manipulate it, but Earth has the theory right, so... go Earth!”

Alex shook her head in wonder at the sunny blonde she was sitting by who could conceivably be the most intelligent creature in the Universe. “Why did you name it the Rao particle?”

Kara smiled, remembering that day. “Dad was so proud of me when I discovered it. I was ten and had a ceremony earlier that day, appointing me and the other females my age _Daughters of Rao_. It was a tradition for every ten-year-old. The ceremony was boring so as soon as it was done, I snuck off to the lab. I had just perfected my small particle accelerator and turned it on when my Dad found me. My Mother wanted me back at the party and my Dad had come to collect me. Until he saw my readings. He told me it was the key to saving Argo City. He was so happy. He told me I could name it since I stumbled upon it. Since I had become a _Daughter of Rao_ that day, I felt it was appropriate.”

Alex was flabbergasted at the sheer genius and the carefree approach Kara seemed to take to everything. “Unbelievable. A ten-year-old playing with a toy unlocked the final key to matter in the Universe and actually observed it.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders as if it weren’t a big deal. “Let’s talk about important stuff. I have a lot I want to get done on Earth.”

Alex was happy to help her new friend with whatever she needed, hoping to learn everything she could from the Kryptonian savant. “You mean scientific studies? Cultural studies of traditions and religions of various parts of the world? Some Governments won’t let us in, but I can show you everything...”

“I was thinking more about clubs. And clothes, dancing, maybe a beach? There are beaches in National City, right? I have listened to quite a lot of music by the Beach Boys. California is where we first landed, correct?”

“Yes...” Alex said slowly, a bit surprised that the alien was interested in having fun. But from her observations of Kara Zor El so far, the girl was full of surprises. “We do have quite a few beaches. I’m not sure the beachwear would be comfortable for you to be seen in, at least in a public setting.”

“Screw it,” Kara told her, “when on Earth and all that. It would be irresponsible of me to not take part in every opportunity this planet has to offer… so long as Kell can’t see me. I am thinking he can hang out with Clark for a few days so we can have this “ _girl time_ ” I have heard so much about. So, a beach? Then Metropolis? Maybe we could meet your friends? I would love to get to know them. Also, the food, I have been hearing about the food in broadcasts for years. I would like to try donuts, ice cream, multiple assortments of pies and cakes, steak, that’s the meat from a dead cow, right? Hotdogs, they sell those on the beach, right?”

Alex laughed, enjoying the enthusiasm on her face. “Yeah, Lady Kara. I think we can manage to fit a few of those things in. First, let Clark show you the exciting life of a farm boy. Then we can be on our way.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters.

* * *

Kal El woke at sunrise, as he always did when at the farm. Lois would be arriving in the afternoon, having heard the extraordinary tale of the two Kryptonians’ arrival and eager to meet them both.

To his surprise, he was not the first one awake. He stepped out onto the porch to find Kell staring towards the field. He followed the man’s vision and saw a beautiful sight.

Kara was in the air, wearing a long, flowing light blue dress holding a large dog in her hands, floating above the wheat field.

The dog, one Clark recognized from a neighboring farm, was licking her face constantly but she didn’t appear to be annoyed. Instead, the smile on her face was radiant. She twisted slowly in the air, lifting the dog gently over her head, only to bring him back to her chest and nuzzle the massive pet’s hair with her cheeks.

“That may be the most amazing sight I have ever woken up to.” Clark admitted. “How does she do it, Kell?”

Kell chuckled a bit, his eyes never leaving her. “You would be the expert on flying. I have no idea how we do it.”

Clark shook his head slightly. “I mean... how does she have that look on her face. After everything she has lost... both of you have lost, how does she seem so happy and... innocent?”

“Because she is.” Kell broke his gaze away from the radiant young woman to look at her cousin whose eyes were shining in wonder as he watched his last living blood relative enjoying this simple interaction with a creature of Earth. “That’s just who Kara is.”

Knowing Kal El was anxious to know his cousin, to understand her life, Kell explained. “Her father’s death devastated her, but she took that devastation and focused it, continued her father’s work… to honor him. Having her family with her is also a great help, I’ve no doubt. Her mother’s twin sister, General Astra, is the leader of our military and her husband, General Non, is my commanding officer. General Non really stepped up, became a father figure to her, loves her as if she were his own daughter. General Astra as well. Lady Alura and Lady Kara have always been close. Despite the importance of their positions, they are a very tight knit family. Most Kryptonian families are. Losing so much makes you appreciate what you have even more.”

Clark could understand this. Though he grieved over the death of his planet, he never really knew it, just what Jor El had explained. It was almost an abstract. General Zod had been his only contact with Krypton and it had been anything but pleasant.

But here, seeing two Kryptonians, happy, full of love and enjoying Earth’s wonders, it became real in a way it never had before. Two people who had lost so much yet held onto such joy. This was what his people were truly like. It made his heart ache that he had not been a part of it. He wouldn’t trade his life on Earth, his childhood for anything but getting to know these two had already opened a world to him that hadn’t seemed real in the past.

Kell chuckled. “Plus she is enjoying the dog, I believe it is called. On Krypton, we had birds and animals we harvested for food, but the other creatures... not what you would call pets… unless some pets try to eat you whole.”

Clark nodded his head. Jor El had told him about the different habitats of Krypton, the different species of animals, the badlands, the jungle that would try to kill you itself, no predators needed though it was full of them. He knew many of the fish were vicious carnivores and one had to be very careful where they chose to swim.

“You changed.” Clark realized, seeing Kell in what resembled blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

“Yes, thank you for the use of the shower. Kara made these on our trip here. She told me she never goes anywhere without a matter manipulation device. She took Kryptonian clothes and did her science stuff, changed them to resemble the human clothing she had seen on television.”

Clark was puzzled. “She turned Kryptonian clothes into ... but the t-shirt, it looks like cotton. The jeans... how did she do it?”

Kell raised his hands in defeat. “I’m a soldier. No Kryptonian remaining and I suspect very few beings in the universe are near her level of intellect. I have no idea how she does the things she does, I just know that she can do them.

“Speaking of, Kara handed me these before she took to playing with the dog she found. She wanted to know if you knew of someone who would accept these in exchange for what she called ‘cash’. I think that means currency, correct?”

Kal watched the man pull gold stones from his pocket. Curious, he asked, “Is that gold?”

“Oh, um… yes.”

“Where did she find gold?” he asked, wondering if he had been sitting on a gold mine his entire life.

“She didn’t. She turned granite rocks into gold.”

“Fake gold?” Clark asked a little concerned.

Kell shook his head. “I assure you; this is not fake. She changed the matter of the rocks into what she wanted. You can look at this on a subatomic level and you will find it is now gold. Have your Kelex examine it. These were granite four hours ago. Now they are gold.”

Clark took the gold stones in his hands and peered at them closely. The man was right. Kara had turned a plain old rock into gold.

Seeing the astonished look on the man’s face, Kell explained further, “She said we would need ‘moola’ on Earth, and this could be traded for ‘cold hard cash’. I understood that paper is used for currency so I’m not sure why it would be cold or hard, but Kryptonians generally take Kara at her word so our brains don’t explode from her scientific explanations.”

Clark nodded his head. “I know a few places in Metropolis I can fly to this evening. I suppose the two of you will be buying more human clothes… Alex could help. There are accessories like wallets you will want to carry.”

Kell nodded, smiling widely. “Yes, small field ration bags. Is one sold large enough to hold a gun?”

Clark decided not to answer. He knew instinctively the man was not violent but had no doubt if someone looked at Kara in the slightest threatening manner he would kill without hesitation. “Have either of you slept?”

“The rumor on Argo City is that Kara Zor El does not sleep unless forced to do so by her mother. Right now, she is too excited. As for me, I will sleep when she does. She will tire out eventually. This is her first time away from her work since Argo City was blasted into the Phantom Zone. She needed a vacation. I think this time away from the pressures of Argo City will be good for her.”

The two stood for a few more minutes, watching Kara playing in the air with her furry new friend, twirling around while the dog continued to lick her. She eventually landed and made her way through the fields to the back porch, the dog following her.

“Good morning, Cousin.” Kara greeted him and to his surprise kissed him on the cheek, rising up on her toes to do so.

“And good morning to you, Kell.” she told him and judging by how rigid he became, Kell had not expected her to kiss him on the cheek as she had done, either.

“I should change. I love this animal. I have to see more, but I feel like my dress is covered in saliva excretions. I will return, shortly. Can we have breakfast, Kal... Clark?” she asked.

Clark smiled, wondering what she might like to eat, trying to remember Kryptonian basic foods and what he would have that was similar, then realized Kara wouldn’t want anything similar. He was quickly realizing that was not who she was.

“How does scrambled eggs, bacon and toast sound?” he asked his cousin.

“Sounds sweet! Peace out, Homie. I’ll be right back.” Kara told him, bumping her chest with her fist twice and throwing out a hand gesture for peace.

By the time Clark had the eggs scrambled and the bacon fried, Kara walked back in, wearing form fitting blue jeans and a rather tight but modest red t-shirt and sneakers.

Judging by the look on Kell’s face and the size of his eyes, he had never seen her in something so tight.

“Where is Alex?” Kara asked, her eyes zeroing in on the plate Clark set in front of her.

“Still sleeping.” Clark answered. “Most humans don’t wake up on a weekend earlier than nine and I am sure she is exhausted from the past 24 hours.”

Kara snorted. “Sleep is overrated. If I had slept when we were in the Phantom Zone, we would still be there. So, when do you have to go back to your human employment, Cousin?”

“Today is Saturday so I should be able to stay away until Monday. I’m going to try and get a few more days off to give you my full attention. When we go to Metropolis, I’m sure Alex will have much to show the two of you. Lois will be around as well. She is very excited to meet you.”

“I am very excited to meet her as well. Rao this food is good.” Kara exclaimed. “What does this bacon come from?”

“A pig.” Clark answered.

Kara took that with no comment. She had always thought pigs were cute but knew they were a major part of human consumption, right up there with cows. Judging by the taste she could see why.

The breakfast was eaten in silence except a quick good morning to Alex who grumpily walked in and grabbed a slice of toast.

“How are you so cheerful this morning?” the Agent asked Kara, taking the cup of coffee Clark handed to her. “Do Kryptonians not sleep?”

Kara laughed and waved her hands towards the kitchen door leading to the back of the house. “How can anyone sleep, having all this around them? The stars were gorgeous last night. Then this morning, a dog found me! It was so cool playing with an animal I didn’t want to eat and that didn’t want to eat me. Besides, I had work to do. I had outfits to make, rocks to turn into gold...”

Alex raised her hands, shaking off the last of her morning lethargy. “Hold up. You turned rocks into gold?”

“I didn’t. I meant my technology did. I told you, once you know the Rao particle and learn to manipulate matter, it’s possible to do anything. I used that technology to change the crumbled debris of our buildings in Argo City into fertile soil for plant life and harvesting. Would you like some gold? All I need is some sort of inorganic debris, but it would be easier if it was a rock, smaller than a fist. Anything else will take time. I can’t make matter where none existed so using paper would only give a thin layer instead of anything worth any real value.”

Alex took this at face value, a part of her wanting to question the ethics of turning rock into gold but the bigger part not giving a damn. “Can you say.... turn cheap silver into diamonds?”

“Of course. Inorganic matter is inorganic matter. I will need a diamond specimen to determine its composition. Now, organic matter is a totally different ball game. That’s a saying, right? It would be impossible to do without killing someone. It’s one of those technologies I told you some planets are not ready for. I am sure there are many nations who would not hesitate to weaponize it.” Seeing the look of comprehension on Alex’s face, she continued. “Just because a technology exists does not mean it should be used. That is why each planet has to come to discover technology on their own with no outside interference. It allows the people of the world to slowly come to conclusions about whether something should be done just because it can be done. Our Council decided that the technology to change organic matter was too dangerous, so I destroyed all records I kept on the project and the technology because I agreed with them, much to dangerous.”

Clark shivered at the implications of that technology on Earth.

“I believe it happened once before on Earth.” Kara told Alex. “Your God turned a female into salt after he destroyed two cities that had fallen out of favor. She looked back and was turned to a pillar of salt, right? I think she was a wife of a prophet. Now imagine that on a mass scale.”

Alex should have been surprised that this girl knew a lot about Earth, but she no longer was. “So, you know the Bible?”

“The what?” Kara asked. “No, I just learned that in a nine-minute broadcast Father picked up, someone named Jimmy Swaggert, I believe. One thing I couldn’t figure out though, why are the followers asked for money to be granted favor by their god?”

Alex huffed. “On Earth, money will get you favored by everything.”

Kara took that without comment, supposing it was true. It had been that way to an extent on Krypton before its destruction. “We had what you would consider a capitalist economic system before the destruction of Krypton. Now we have no need for money. Everyone does their job, and we take care of each other. Everyone has residences, clothing, food and water. Our scientists improve the living conditions and prepare for the day we will colonize a new planet… our agriculture guild, our construction guild, they improve life and slowly rebuild our city, even improve it. Our military stays constantly prepared should we face any threats and patrols our city, breaking up the occasional argument that may turn violent, help other guilds when help is needed. We live as one. After we find a new planet and our population grows, spreads out, I have no doubt our economic system will evolve but for now, we are too small to worry about things like money.”

Alex found this extremely interesting. “So is there a caste system? You know, where more important jobs lead to greater esteem, larger properties, homes?”

Kara shook her head. “Not now. Residence sizes are based on the number of family members in a house. Ours is not large at all. My Mother has a room, I have a room and Aunt Astra and Uncle Non share a room. Each room has one bathroom, there is a living area, a kitchen and a dining area. Soldiers like Kell live on the ship they are assigned to, unless they are mated. For obvious reasons we try to have as many of our homes and businesses no higher than one story. After our great buildings and temples collapsed during Krypton’s destruction it was decided by the Council that when we land on a new planet, the smaller the building heights, the less chance of more destruction.”

“Wow. That’s impressive,” Alex admitted. “It sounds like your people are at complete peace with one another.”

Kara snorted and took a drink of her black coffee which she was quickly falling in love with. “You wouldn’t say that if you ever attended a council meeting. There are many arguments, debates about the future, about the present, what is needed and what isn’t. On Krypton, there was crime. My Mother is a judge after all. But violent crimes were minimal. Now, though, we all realize if we want to survive and grow, we must work together. The Council always has the final say.”

“Are the Council elected?” Clark asked, fascinated by the knowledge of how his people lived now in the darkness of space.

“Yes, nine out of the twelve seats are at least, but the Council has not changed in years, at least in Argo City. Sometimes a Councilor would retire but we cannot afford anyone to retire now. Honestly, I feel a little guilty about being here, but my systems are being run by the scientists who work under my guidance. Our explorer teams have set out and the only thing we can do is wait.”

Kell cleared his throat. “Speaking of Explorer Teams, the first one has set out for the most promising planet already. The journey will take six months. Kara, I know you said that life was most likely wiped out by a catastrophic meteor collision, but your Uncle suggested we speak to the local Lantern, find out if he or the Guardians know anything about the planet we might have missed or perhaps our scans have not picked up.”

Kara nodded her head. “Sounds like a reasonable idea. We have been hiding in an uninhabitable galaxy on the dark side of a moon. We haven’t contacted the Guardians, wanting to hide knowledge of our existence. A beacon to Oa could have been picked up by outsiders but since we are here and maybe have access to a Lantern, it should be safe. Cousin? You say you know a Lantern. Any chance you could call him on the downlow?”

Clark agreed. He had not spoken to Hal Jordan in a few weeks, and thankfully nothing had occurred that needed the attention of the entire Justice League. He did have the man’s home number.

“When would you like to meet with him?” Clark asked.

“Probably in the next couple days. Our ship has left and won’t make the planet for another six months so there is no hurry.” Kara told him. “I want to watch television and check out this means of planetary knowledge and communication called ‘the internet’ Alex told me about before she went to bed. This sounds like a promising step to bring your nations together.”

Kara walked into the living room and waved her hand at the television as she sat on the couch. “Television, find Star Wars and play the recording from the beginning.”

Nothing happened.

Frowning, Kara tried again. “Television? Computer? Hello! _Do you need to hear Kryptonese_? You are worse than Kelex. Are you malfunctioning?”

“Try the remote.” A grinning Alex suggested, sitting beside her and handing her the long thin object.

Kara pointed the remote at the TV and began giving instructions once again.

“You have to use those buttons on the remote to turn it on.” Alex further instructed her, pointing out the ones she needed to push.

“Do I use the Satellite button or the TV button?”

“TV first, then satellite.” Alex replied.

“Okay... its... there is the television’s main power boot up. It doesn’t connect automatically to the satellite system outside?”

“The satellite button is a separate system, linked externally to the television.” Alex patiently explained.

“Then why are you able to use one remote?”

“Because the remote control can be remotely linked to both devices.”

“But both television and satellite cannot be intrinsically linked to each other, operating as one unit?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah, I think so... honestly I don’t watch much TV. I’ve never been into electronics.”

Kara nodded her head in understanding. “Electricity is a pain in the ass. One day, when Earth is able to harness the power of a star and discover the missing elements from your periodic table, electricity will not be needed. Your need for fossil fuels will go away. There is a danger in this though. Economic collapse.”

That caught Clark and Alex’s attention. “Economic collapse?” Clark asked.

Kara nodded her head. “Human’s use of fossil fuels along with overpopulation may well destroy this planet. But if someone like me were to come along, give Earth different options for power, the planet could fall quicker into despair. A crew of two thousand soldiers are aboard one of our cruisers but most of them are landing parties, meant to invade enemy ships we board. Only around 500 or so are needed to actually fly the cruiser into battle. New energy sources mean less people needed to work. At this time, how many people are employed in the oil and gas industry?”

Alex looked at Clark, having no idea. He was the reporter.

“About six million I would guess in the United States. Larger of course worldwide.” he told her.

“Exactly. Now imagine a source of power that was given to Earth, that would suddenly cut jobs. Perhaps one hundred thousand would be needed to work in an industry that employed six million. Where would those people who were no longer needed find work? What about repairmen, gas station owners? Cars could be built to last forever; no tires would be needed. Tires are a huge industry, correct? So you have possibly over ten million or more humans who are suddenly unemployed in the US alone. The numbers would be greater around the world. Consider the current overpopulation, disease, famine, and now add in more poverty.” From the looks on both their faces, she could see they were starting to understand the dilemma.

“While the world may be saved from environmental destruction, the inhabitants would die in greater numbers, wars would break out with more frequency and accidents could happen due to an unfamiliarity with the energy source.

“This is why every planet must develop their own technology, chart their own path, plan for contingencies, and rely on each nation for support. Separation of religion is not an issue, but separation of states could prove catastrophic one day. In order for humanity to survive, its people must become one. Every advanced planet in the Universe have their people living under one government. The systems may differ, monarchies, democracies, combinations of different systems blended to one, but the people must be together, or they will fall. It’s the fate of every race… even Krypton.”

She smiled sadly recognizing what had been lost because of conceit and apathy but remembering, too, the strength of those who did unite in the last days of Krypton. “Because the people of Argo City believed my father… became one united people, we still live. If the High Council had not ignored the evidence in front of them, our entire species may have survived. Come together or destroy yourselves, that is every planet’s destiny.”

“So, can I use a computer? Are they still big boxes? I want to see this internet.” Kara asked excitedly, rapidly shifting topics to her next interest.

Kara and Kell spent the afternoon, studying all they could on recent events on Earth using an ingenious piece of software known as ‘Google’. They were learning much.

That is, until Kara found ‘YouTube’.

The soldier and the scientist sat next to each other in tears, laughing hysterically at funny cat videos. They forced themselves to stop when Lois Lane arrived at the farmhouse.

The woman practically ran inside, stopping only a few feet in front of the Kryptonians. “Wow. Cousins. Amazing. I didn’t think after Zod there would be anymore of you, or if there were, you wouldn’t be trying to take over the planet.”

“Well, there are, and we aren’t.” Kara told her with a big smile and offered her hand. “I am Kara Zor El and this is... my boyfriend, Kell Ur. You must be Lois?”

Lois nodded her head and took the blonde’s soft hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara, and of course, Kell. Clark has been so excited; he’s been calling me with updates. I haven’t heard him this excited in years. Could I do an interview?”

Kara was surprised by the question. “An interview?”

“Yeah, kind of a get to know you talk. I ask questions, you answer, I let the world know what you say. It will be fun.”

Kara nodded her head quickly. “It sounds fun! I’m an open book. That’s a thing, right? I don’t have any secrets… actually, I do of course, nothing bad, just things I can’t say so I won’t unbalance the planet’s evolutionary process...”

Kell placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I am sorry, Lois, but we cannot do so.”

Kara looked sharply at the man; her eyebrow raised in question.

Kell explained. “Remember, Kara? Your mother said to have as little contact with the human race as possible. Do not interact with them? It’s bad enough we were already assaulted by a government agency but to answer questions about our race, broadcast to the world… your Mother will find out. Kelex will tell her for sure. I think we are in enough trouble, right?”

Kara’s shoulders dropped. “He’s right, Lois. We really are supposed to be discreet. We can’t have word getting out to humans that could possibly be picked up by other aliens that Argo City survived. We are not prepared for an invasion attempt.”

Lois felt disappointed but was not surprised. In her excitement, she had not thought of this. Of course a floating city in space would be vulnerable. “I promise, your secrets are safe with me. I am still going to have a couple hundred questions for you just for my own curiosity.”

“And I will be glad to answer them for you. Do you have a cat or dog? Do they all do tricks or lick you constantly? Perhaps...”

“Lois, Kara, I have to go.” Clark broke in. “Earthquake just hit National City. There is a lot of damage all over the area. I’ll be back tonight.”

Kara followed a speeding Kal El outside, in time to see him shed his outer layer of clothing to reveal the suit underneath, place his boots on, clip his cape and fly.

“Earthquake?” Kara asked quietly, noting that the others had joined her.

“Yeah, it must be major for him to go that quickly. Alex, you may want to check on your friends.” Lois suggested, but Alex was already on the phone to the DEO.

“Probably a lot of humans hurt, huh?” Kara asked.

“Yep.” Lois agreed. “He will help them though. It’s kind of his thing.” Lois told the blonde with a wink.

Kara nodded her head slowly, taking a look at the spot where her ship was cloaked. “But it’s a very large city. Millions of people. He can’t be everywhere at once, can he?”

“I think...” the woman started.

“You are right, Lois, he is going to need help.” Kara moved quickly to her ship and stepped out with Kelex behind her, decked out in a suit similar to her cousin’s.

“No!” Kelex and Kell both shouted.

“People are hurt, Kell. Kelex, don’t mention this to Mother. I am serious!”

“Kara, please listen to reason. If you go out there, we are going to be exposed to the world. Your Mother...” Kell tried before she waved him off.

“If anyone asks, I’ll tell them I was shot off into space the same time Kal El was, alone, during the destruction of Krypton. No one will know our people live, just that I do. I can’t bring you with me. You can’t fly well enough or control your strength good enough yet. I would take you if I could though.”

Kara grabbed Kell and kissed him hard, once more breaking the two second rule. With a bright smile and a wink, Kara launched into the air and was soon out of his sight.

“Wow. Looks like I’m going to have a story to break after all. A second survivor of Krypton.” Lois told the man, as Kelex and Alex looked towards the sky.

_“I am so screwed.”_ Kell whispered. “Kelex, start the ship. You are flying. We will keep a watch on her from the sky...”

His plan was cut short when a familiar sound was heard. Kell and Kelex looked at each other, not saying a word.

“Kara has ten more hours to call her.” the man complained. A push of a button and Alura would be in front of him.

“She told Kara to call once every 24 hours. She never said she wouldn’t call more often.” the robot pointed out.

Kelex moved to activate the comlink when Kell stopped him. “Don’t answer! She will want to talk to Kara!”

“If we don’t answer she will send a battle cruiser to collect her!” Kelex countered.

“We have to go after her! I told General Non that I would not leave her side and now she is going to the city the shapeshifter is based in during a disaster!”

Kell and Kelex both looked at Lois.

“I can’t lie to Lady Alura. It wouldn’t be honorable,” Kell told Lois. “You are going to have to lie. Press the green button and a hologram of Kara’s mother will appear. Do not tell her where we are or what we are doing. Make up something, please! Tell her Kara will call her right back after she... just make up something.”

Tossing the comlink in Lois’s general direction, Kell and Kelex ran towards the cloaked ship, Alex on their tail, and launched quickly.

Leaving Lois alone with a universal cell phone.

The reporter took a deep breath and smiled. From her brief introduction to Kara and Clark’s stories, she knew Kara was a sweetheart and had no doubt her mother would be the same.

Alura’s image rose from the top of the small box, only a foot or so in height but very intimidating none the less.

“Hi. I’m Lois Lane. You must be Lady Alura. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Greetings. My English is not as well as Kara’s I am afraid, but I like to think I have some skill in the area. I would like to talk to she... her.”

“Uh...” think Lois...” she isn’t here at the moment. She is with Clark.”

“Fine, let me speak to Kell.”

“Her boyfriend? He... is with them.”

“What are they doing?” Alura asked.

“Looking around... Earth. Seeing the sights.”

“You are Kal El’s Mate even though you are not bonded. Why aren’t you with them?”

Good question. “I just got here. They left shortly before I arrived.”

“They didn’t wait for you?”

Lois shook her head, having no doubt this woman could see her.

“Put Kelex on. He should be with the ship. Or did they take the ship cruising over Earth so more military craft could attack them? Did Kara repair the cloaking device? And why doesn’t she have the comlink on her?”

Lois felt herself beginning to sweat. “No... the ship is here but I think Kelex is off... doing something for Kara. He asked me to watch the com thingy.”

Alura’s hologram stared silently at her for a moment. “Are you aware of what my profession is, Lois Lane?”

Lois shook her head, not quite remembering if Clark had told her. “I am a Judge. As a Judge, I know when someone is lying. You are lying. Tell me where my daughter is and what she is doing.”

“But…”

“Now!”

Lois nearly jumped back from the woman’s growly voice. “She and...”

“Kell. You called him her boyfriend. Did she introduce him as her boyfriend?”

“Yes?”

“You don’t sound sure.” Alura told her.

Lois nodded her head. “She definitely said he was her boyfriend. I saw her kiss him before she... they left. Judging by that kiss it was pretty obvious.”

Alura looked relived. “He must have asked to be her Mate and she agreed to the bonding. That is a relief. I can begin preparing the ceremony.”

Lois couldn’t hide the confusion from her face. “Ceremony? Are they getting married?”

Alura looked at her with a bit of irritation. “Of course they are.”

“Oh... well, I will have Kara call you when she returns. You are right, they aren’t with Clark. I think the two of them probably wanted alone time.”

“Alone time?” Alura asked.

“Yeah, you know kids. A little privacy.” Lois winked.

“Privacy?”

“Yeah. If they are getting married, I suppose they have been together for a while. I’m sure they just wanted to get away from us, enjoy a bit of time... doing what kids do.”

Alura raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly do kids do on Earth?”

Lois shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. “Make out, a little groping, maybe more. How long have they been together?”

“They have known each other nearly 72 hours. A mating proposal must have been accepted but there is no making out, groping as you call it or anything else until the bonding ceremony. She can have all the alone time she wants then. Is Kelex watching her?”

“You want a robot to watch your daughter and her boyfriend have... wait, how long have they known each other? Did you say 72 hours? Isn’t that kind of soon to be getting married?”

“She has kissed him twice. If she has not agreed to be his Mate in words, then she has by her actions. Plus, he is brave, kind, handsome and will give me cute grandchildren. As far as time, our mating customs are quite different than humans.”

Lois was perplexed. “Yeah, I get that, but don’t they get to date a little while, hang out, sneak into each other’s rooms, have a little fun, maybe test drive each other for a while?”

Alura’s face turned to stone, making Lois even more uncomfortable. “I am not sure what those terms mean but I understand the implications. Kryptonian women do not have intercourse with a man for years without being what you considered married. How long have you and Kal El been together? Is there some reason he has not asked you to marry? Perhaps he just enjoys... having fun and has no plans to truly commit to you. Bonding is important. We find our mate, love him and stay together for life. There is no making out or groping before bonding. I understand humans have primitive ideas about...”

Lois held up a hand, becoming indignant. “Did you just call me primitive? Primitive sounds like marrying your daughter off to a guy she likes but just met because she kissed him a couple times!”

“Of course you would think so _. Harlot_.”

“What was that last word? Did you call me... what did you call me?”

“Nothing. I didn’t call you anything.” Alura told her.

“I recognize Kryptonese when I hear it. You want to know where your daughter is? I hope she is somewhere naked with her boyfriend right now! How is that for primitive!”

Alura took a deep breath. “ _I can understand why Kal El does not wish to bond with you. I believe the English term for you would be_ slut.”

Lois nearly threw the damn hologram projector to the ground and stomped on it.

“I may not understand Kryptonese, but I doubt slut is in your vocabulary! Who the hell do you think you are, calling me a slut and assuming Clark doesn’t love me because he hasn’t asked me to marry him?! Commitments like that should not be rushed!”

“Neither should kissing or sex but apparently you have no problem with that. Who do you think you are to tell me that thousands of years of mating tradition are not valid because humans prefer to mate like wild beasts with no commitment before your god? Tell her to call me as soon as she returns!”

“It’s going to take a while! I can hear them in the barn right now, rolling in the hay! She will probably need a shower to get the itchy grass off her body!”

“ _Go to Hell!”_

_“_ You go to Hell too!”

“You understood me?”

“It’s universal. As soon as your daughter can walk straight, I will tell her you requested that she call when she has the time.”

Alura’s hologram disappeared before Lois could find a button to hang up on her.

“What a bitch.” she mumbled. “I hope I didn’t just start a really major intergalactic incident. Relax, Lois. What is the bitch going to do, send a warship to kill me? That would be... ridiculous. Right?”

**National City**

Clark floated high above National City, looking over the destruction and deciding where the most help was needed. The quake was major, buildings on the brink of collapse, bridges destroyed, cars trapped. He needed help but doubted J’onn would break his carefully protected guise and come out in his true form. He thought of calling Diana, but she would be here too late. He had no idea if Hal was on Earth or patrolling the Sector. The Flash could be of some use. Bruce was too far away, as was Victor. He didn’t have time to wait for help now.

“So, how do we do this?” a familiar voice asked him.

He turned and saw his cousin, dressed in a costume, nearly identical to his.

“Nice outfit.” He offered with a smile.

“I made it last night. Want me to start putting out fires? I put out a couple I started in your father’s lab and a few in mine.”

“Are you sure? What about keeping a low profile?” Clark asked, genuinely concerned.

“We are Els and people need help. Just tell everyone I’m the last daughter of Krypton sent off like you and stuck in the Phantom Zone. Nobody has to know Argo City still lives. So, Superman, tell me what to do. I am at your service.”

The man shook his head in amusement. “How are you with freeze breath?”

She shrugged, “Not bad.”

“Start putting out fires and I will handle the unstable structures. Call out if you need help. Glad to have you… Supergirl.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own CW or DC characters.

* * *

“I want the Nightwing prepared to launch immediately!” Alura exclaimed, waving her arms towards her sister frantically. “I will be coming along as well. We will force our way through that damn asteroid field and be over Earth in less than two days. I want to have a talk with this Lois Lane and Kara is coming home at once! Make it happen and let me know when we are ready...”

“Shut up.” Astra told her firmly.

“Excuse me?” Alura’s eyes were comically wide, her expression one of disbelief.

Astra stared pointedly at her distraught sister before taking her by the arm and directing her towards the couch. “You heard me. As the head of the military, I am turning down the High Councilor’s order, one that has been given without the approval of the Council itself. As your sister, I am telling you to shut up and calm down. Sit. Tell me what’s going on.”

Alura was pulling against her twin as she continued to argue. “But... I want... I want to get my hands on that...”

“Sit! Now!” Astra told her in her commanding tone of voice.

Alura stiffened up as she stared wide-eyed at her sister in surprise. Seeing the look on Astra’s face, she reluctantly had a seat in the social area of their residence, telling herself she just needed to explain what happened and why it was important Kara be retrieved at once and Astra would have the Nightwing ready to launch in an hour.

“I called Kara. Kal El’s... girlfriend... answered. I asked where Kara was, and the woman lied to me. This Lois Lane told me Kara and Kell were away with Kal El exploring Earth. I knew she was lying so I called her on it. She then admitted that Kara and Kell were alone and off doing, in her words, ‘what kids do’, groping and such. She told me Kara and Kell kissed and left, wanting alone time while Kelex was off doing some errand for Kara.”

Astra furrowed her brows, not seeing the big deal. Surely Alura didn’t believe this. “You had to expect they would be apart from the others at some point in this trip. So she kissed him again. This is good. This is what we wanted for her.” Astra reminded her sister.

“Yes, but then this Lois Lane attacked our mating customs, thought Earth’s were better and claimed Kara was in a barn with Kell… nude… having sex! She was rude and inappropriate! This is who Kara is surrounded by? She thought they should have sex with each other for a while and then maybe get bonded! If she is the best Kal El could find for a potential mate, what is the rest of humanity like? Kara is impressionable! She cannot be surrounded by savages like these humans!”

Astra moved to sit next to her distraught sister, placing an arm around the shaking woman’s shoulders. “If Kara was impressionable, she would be have been bonded four years ago and have children by now. Kara is the least impressionable person I know. This Lane woman was rude, you say? Did you maintain decorum? I doubt she answered the comlink and immediately baited you by saying Kara and Kell were in a barn having sex. So what did you say?”

Alura looked away, a gesture Kara inherited when she did not want to answer.

“Sister?” Astra prodded gently.

Alura shrugged her shoulders. “I may have offended her slightly by calling Earth’s mating practices primitive.” the woman admitted. “She may have mistook it for meaning I considered her primitive, which I do but I had not meant to point this out.”

Astra nodded her head knowingly. “What else did you say?”

“She lied to me about my daughter!” Alura exclaimed.

“What else did you say?” Astra refused to be derailed in her pursuit of the truth.

Alura mumbled something under her breath that Astra could not make out. “Louder please?”

The woman glanced sheepishly at her twin. “I might have inferred that we do not mate like beasts as humans do and that Kal El hasn’t bonded with her because she was a ...slut.”

“A slut?” Astra repeated, her eyebrows raised slightly.

“Yes, a slut.” Alura nodded her head.

“That is an English word that refers to a woman who has sex frequently with multiple partners, correct?” Astra asked, barely holding back a smile.

“Perhaps. My English could use some work.” Sighing, Alura gave in and admitted to Astra what she already knew. “No, it doesn’t need work. I only learned that damn language to indulge Kara. Slut could mean any number of things. I said it in Kryptonese though there is no Kryptonian translation for slut, so I guess she caught that. But she said Kara would call back when she could walk straight!”

Astra took a deep breath. “First, calling humans primitive and then referring to a longtime partner of Kal El as a slut, probably didn’t engender a productive conversation. I would guess that the majority, if not all females on the planet, do not appreciate being called a _slut_ , even if they are engaged with multiple partners. Admit the truth, Alura. You started it. You have always been a bit ...uhm...”

“A bit what?” Alura asked, meeting her sister’s eyes.

“Confrontational. Hot headed. Not to mention… protective of Kara. You threatened to throw Councilor Val into space at last week’s council meeting. Something about the airlock on the Flamebird needing testing, I believe.” Astra responded, not the least bit fearful of Alura’s temper.

“He was irritating. I apologized.” Alura said.

“He only asked if Kara had any plans to choose a mate soon. The entire City has been asking that for four years. It was a friendly question, not meant to offend.” Astra stated.

“It’s none of his business.” Alura replied petulantly.

“What was it you said? ‘ _The ground you stand on, the air you breathe, the water you drink and the food you eat are because of my husband and daughter. Do not ask me about my daughter’s mating status again or we will discuss this matter in private_.’ You were inches from his face and your fists were balled! You scared the hell out of the man! He almost passed out.” Astra replied, grinning from ear to ear, secretly enjoying the scene as she recalled it.

Alura brushed it off. “He shouldn’t have been scared. If he can’t back up his words with his fists...”

“He is 142 years old, Alura! When it comes to Kara, you get a bit sensitive. I am not going to disembark the Nightwing to retrieve Kara because you baited a woman into an argument. I realize this separation has been difficult...” Astra said before Alura interrupted.

“If Zor were alive, this never would have happened.” Alura grumbled.

Astra nodded her head, knowing Alura was right. “It’s true, if Zor were alive he would have been on that ship with her, egging her on about going too slow through the asteroid belt and having the time of his life. Kara inherited many qualities you loved about Zor, that also make her a bit... reckless at times. I know this scares you, but you have to trust her. We both know Kara would never act like this woman suggested. I have no doubt she is doing exactly as you have asked, staying out of the spotlight, blending in and being discrete. This is Kara. She may be a bit impulsive, but I know she will understand the importance of staying low. If Kal El is a hero on his planet, he probably has many enemies who would attempt to harm her if her true nature were known. She would not attract their attention.”

“Where is Non?” Alura asked.

“Hiding. I told him to stay away for a while until you calmed down so you wouldn’t throw anything at him.” Astra replied with a smirk. “Relax. Kara and Kell know what they are doing. She will call you in less than eight hours and no doubt have a reasonable explanation for where she has been and what she has been doing.”

**National City**

Kara flew into the first building she saw on fire. Deciding to start at the top, she entered the smoke filled room and blew her very cold breath over every flame she encountered, then moved quickly to the next floor. On her third floor, she found the first victim, a man pinned to the ground by a steel girder over his legs.

Checking him over with her X-ray vision to ensure no internal bleeding was taking place, she lifted the girder to his great relief and surprise.

“Where is... Superman? Who are you?”

Kara tossed the girder to the side and lifted the man up gently, aware of his broken leg. “Superman just called me ‘Supergirl’. I’m not sure why, since I am obviously a woman but I kind of like it. Superwoman is sort of a mouthful. Supergirl rolls off the tongue easier than Superwoman. Besides, by my race’s standards, I am still a girl. A really cool, totally brilliant, badass girl but a girl none the less. That’s cool though, girl power and all, am I right? Of course I’m right. I’m going to gently fly you out of here and then I have more people to save. Hold onto me and I will take you to the ground.”

Kara continued to put out fires where she found them, rescue stunned people from under debris and kept an ear out for calls for help.

She saw her cousin catching a very high crane that was falling from the top of a high rise construction site when she heard it. The sounds of children crying out in terror.

The bridge was collapsing, and a school bus stuck in the middle.

She caught the vehicle a bit roughly, but the children stopped screaming so she supposed it was a win. Gently landing the vehicle away from the bridge, she looked inside and was immediately assaulted by numerous phones flashing, no doubt taking her picture. Kara smiled, waved and took back to the sky.

It was in the sky that she heard the sharp sound, causing her to flinch. Her hearing had become accustomed to Earth’s noise quickly, but this was different.

Kal El flew up next to her. “Nice job. Can you go to that building that has the big ‘Catco’ sign on the side of it? That noise you are hearing is a distress signal from my friend Jimmy on the top floor. There must be trouble, but I need to carry an ambulance to the hospital that is struck in traffic.”

Kara saluted the man and was off, crashing through the top floor window to find a group of people staring down an open elevator shaft.

“Can I be of assistance?” Kara asked.

The group turned towards her, stunned for a moment, taking in her dress and the fact that she had just flown through a window.

“James is down there. He was rescuing people from the floor below but is trapped. The elevator cable is about to snap.” an older blonde woman told her.

The group stepped aside for the blue clad blonde with the familiar symbol on her chest. She looked down and saw the man, who had a look of relief for a moment, then confusion before the cable snapped and he plunged below.

A few seconds later, Kara was back on the top floor, James in her arms bridal style and set the tall man on the floor. “I don’t suppose any of you know a Jimmy? Superman told me he set off some sort of distress signal, needing help?”

The tall dark man cleared his throat. “That would be me. Who are you?”

“Supergirl, last daughter of Krypton. Good job saving those people. Glad I could give you a lift back up. I should go. Lots to do.”

Before James Olsen could grab his camera or Cat Grant could get a word in, the girl was gone.

“Did she say ‘Supergirl’?” Cat Grant asked. “James, why haven’t you told me there is another one?!”

James shrugged his shoulders, face slack, still in shock at what he had just seen and experienced. “I had no idea.”

“I would suggest you find out! Let me know immediately. If she is with Superman, I guarantee Lois Lane knows about her already!”

Kara met Kal in the street below. “Everything okay?” she asked her cousin.

“I haven’t found any casualties yet. Mostly structural damages and people trapped and injured. As far as I can hear everyone is safe for now, but I will keep listening. Being Saturday, the schools aren’t in session, but I would like to check out the local parks, make sure no children have been separated from their parents. Want to come along?”

“Sounds out of sight, bro. Let’s roll.” Kara answered brightly.

Kal shook his head, not wanting to laugh. He would definitely have to bring his cousin up to date on current slang… not that he was an expert himself. Perhaps Lois could help.

While the two Super cousins were saving and aiding the citizens of National City, Kelex, Kell and Alex were entering National City cloaked from the eyes of those below.

“I need to go to the DEO.” Alex said. “We have a headquarters downtown where alien criminals are kept. The nuclear reactor had a malfunction during the quake and some of the cells have opened. Our agents are under attack.”

Kelex shook his head. “I am certain Kal El warned us about going to the DEO. The shapeshifter has ammunition that can could possibly kill Kell and Lady Kara. Kell, I am not so concerned about, but Lady Kara will come looking for him if he should end up dead and I cannot allow her to be harmed.”

Kell rolled his eyes. “If by some miracle Kara ever does agree to bond with me, you are so gone, dude.”

“First good news I have heard since we left Argo City.” Kelex countered. “We are not...”

“Her comrades are under attack! She has to go, and you will take us there or I will take control of this ship myself.” Kell ordered.

“You don’t know how to fly.” Kelex pointed out.

“Exactly! So if you don’t want this ship to crash, take it where she orders, now! I’m going to change and expect to be on the roof of this DEO when I am done.”

Alex and Kelex watched Kell head towards the cargo bay, leaving the two of them alone.

“You heard the boss. Do what he says.” Alex told the metal pilot.

As they landed, Kell came from the back, no longer dressed in denim jeans and a t shirt but wearing the black uniform and jacket Alex first saw him in. He had a rifle of some type over his back and two side arms that Alex suspected did not carry bullets.

The two exited the craft, Kell only stopping to look back at Kelex. “Come on!”

“I do not enter battles that aren’t mine to fight.” The AI stated.

“Your optical lens is weaponized!” Kell pointed out.

“I am only authorized to initiate combat in defense of Lady Kara.”

“And Lady Kara would expect you to extend that same protection to her human diplomatic liaison. I need to know what we are facing, and you have more knowledge of alien species than I do. Move your metal ass!” Kell moved quickly, seeing Alex trying to an electronic keypad to open the door inside.

“The keypad is screwed! I can’t...” Alex stopped worrying about the keypad when Kell punched through the door and ripped it from its hinges, tossing it aside.

“What are we going to be facing?” the Kryptonian asked.

“Anywhere from one to fifty deadly aliens.” Alex told him running down the stairs, Kell following closely, having no idea where to go.

On the seventh flight of stairs down, Alex opened a door leading to a large space filled with computers that Kell assumed was some sort of control room. Standing by one of the large screens was the shapeshifter.

“Alex, what are you doing here? What is _he_ doing here?” J’onn asked.

“Stopping you from being overrun by your own prisoners, shifter.” Kell told him while taking in the monitors to identify threats.

“What is the situation, Director?” Alex asked, getting down to business.

J’onn pointed to a display showing the schematics of the building. “The cells on level two are down but our teams have gotten most of them under control. One escaped to the basement level. Our biggest problem is the nuclear reactor. We have to reset it before it goes into meltdown, blows the headquarters and takes half of National City with it.”

“Why would you place a prison containing deadly species using nuclear power in the middle of a civilized area, putting citizens at risk?” Kell asked incredulously. As expected he only got an annoyed look from the shapeshifter and no answer.

“Basement. Winn can reset it, right?” Alex asked.

“Yes, but our mainframe is damaged. He has to reach the manual controls in the basement. The problem is the alien that escaped is between him and the reactor protecting it. So I’m pretty sure he wants to blow us off the planet. The team that accompanied Winn are all dead. He is alone, hiding, trying to stay alive.”

“Then why are you watching this on television instead of helping him, Director Shifter?” Kell asked. “Ever occur to you to go help him?”

“What alien are we dealing with, Director?” Alex asked, ignoring Kell’s question.

“The Dryad.” The Martian replied, also ignoring Kell.

“Shit. Let’s go.” Alex said and ran towards a tunnel. Kell shrugged his shoulders and ran after her, keeping close behind.

The two reached the room near the reactor, finding dead DEO agents on the ground, and Winn hiding behind a metal flammable storage cabinet that had been knocked over. Kell knelt next to him while Alex ran to the opposite side, knocking over a similar file cabinet for cover.

“Where is he, Winn?” Alex asked.

“Standing by the reactor room. He is armed. Looked like one of the Qwa-Bolt rifles we captured two years ago. He must have made his way into the armory.” The frightened techie answered her.

Kell and Alex peaked over their cover and saw the seven foot tall monster enter the room. He did indeed have a Qwa-Bolt rifle and a massive rocky body.

Kell had studied Qwa-Bolt based weapons and knew they were very versatile in the type of damage they could do based on the levels of Q-Energy different types of weapons could generate. This was not good at all.

“Oh look, he must have a foot in height on you, Kell.” Kelex commented, floating to his side.

Kell rolled his eyes. “Six feet is average height. Considering you are about two feet tall you aren’t one to talk… unless you are feeling inadequate and taking it out on me.”

Kelex ignored the comment and focused on the problem at hand. “Doubtful your rifle will make a difference. You will have to get past him and then figure out a way to fix the reactor. It is leaking radiation in the containment area surrounding it. If you shut it down, you will open every cell in this building.”

Kell rolled his eyes, frustrated. “Of course.” the man stood up and fired for the creature’s head, disturbed that his ion stream did not budge the Dryad.

“So that didn’t work.” he groused, dropping down just before a Qwa-bolt passed over his position causing large hole in the wall. “Alex, you are the expert. How was this bastard defeated the first time?”

Alex rose, firing her sidearm towards the rifle in the Dryad’s hand, having no effect.

“We used gas. Cyanide gas. Lured him into a trap with four cyanide grenades and closed the door. It didn’t kill him obviously, but it knocked him out, long enough to use Promethium metal bindings to transport him to a cell.”

Kell shook his head, remembering General Non’s words to him from long ago. At some point in your life, you will be screwed. Use your head and don’t panic.

“Alex, catch.” Kell told her, sliding his handgun towards the woman who quickly grabbed it with a huge grin.

Kell passed his other handgun to Winn who reluctantly backed away.

“I’m not much of a gun type of person.” the man explained. “I’m just tech support.”

Kell took his hand and pressed the weapon into his hand. “You are obviously brave or stupid considering you are surrounded by the dead and unconscious bodies of your comrades and rather than run, you have hidden behind what I am guessing is a highly flammable metal cabinet that has been knocked over, while your enemy has superior firepower. Take the gun, point at the enemy and pull the trigger. It’s a universal concept. Don’t let go of the trigger once you pull it until the enemy is down.”

Kell looked down, deciding if he should attempt to use his useless rifle.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“On two, stand up and fire at his head. Winn, you hit the weapon. I’m going to use this heat vision as Kara is so fond of calling it and strike him in the chest. We don’t stop until he is down.”

“On two?” Alex asked, looking doubtful.

“Yes, one, three, two. Isn’t that a common human tactic? We use it quite a bit.”

“One, two, three.” she corrected.

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “If you want to call them out of order that’s cool. I’m going to use my eyes. If I miss, tell me which way to look.”

Alex looked towards him, concerned. “What do you mean? It’s easy. Look at your target and hit it!”

“It’s not as easy as it looks! It feels... weird. Okay, let’s do this. Do not stop the streams and whatever you do, do not cross the streams.”

Winn swallowed hard. “What happens if we cross the streams?”

“You don’t want to do that. Alex, give us the count… out of order.” Kell told her as another bolt went past her cover. The man closed his eyes, just as he had done in the gymnasium that had been doused in solar light while practicing with Non.

He felt the power build up behind them when Alex reached two.

At three, he stood up and opened his eyes with a roar, twin beams of energy unleashed at...

“Turn your head to the right six inches, Kell!” Alex yelled.

Kell did so then felt the resistance, tougher than the wall he had previously struck. He hated this feeling, the head rush, barely able to see, not knowing what to do with his hands. Should he clench them, lean forward into the blast, or perhaps charge? Decisions, decisions.

A crash against the far wall and Alex told him he could stop. Kell closed his eyes quickly and took deep breaths to calm himself until the weird feeling went away. Opening his eyes once again slowly he took in the room before him. To the left of the fallen foe, he saw the twin holes in the wall where his first strike, a long gash following as Alex had adjusted his aim. The creature’s gun was in pieces, while his eyes smoked and the rocky covering over his chest was gone, revealing skin underneath.

“Okay...” he mumbled, nodding proudly. “Successful. So I missed the first time. No big deal. As long as Kara doesn’t find out, I should be good. If she does, I will never hear the end of it.”

Alex, Winn and Kell approached the smoking body of the Dryad, Alex keeping her gun aimed at the body.

“Is it dead?” Winn asked.

As in answer to his question, the creature sat up quickly, only to be punched in the face by Kell, sending him back to the floor unconscious.

“No, but he is neutralized. Weren’t you going to do something to save millions of lives from being obliterated by a nuclear explosion?” Kell asked the tech wizard.

“He can’t.” Alex told them, looking at a display near the door. “There is too much radiation. He would die once he stepped inside.”

“Of course he would.” Kell mumbled. “How long do we have?”

“Two minutes.” Alex told him.

Kell sighed. “Then you have 120 seconds to teach me how to fix this. Kelex? Can you instruct me? Thanks for the fire support by the way. Couldn’t have done it without you, tin can.”

“I was saving my energy for when you failed.” the floating robot told him. “This would be easier with Kara here. I have no idea what effect the radiation will have on my processing system. Let’s go, Kell.”

As if on cue, Kara and Kal flew into the room.

“What happened??” Kara asked, Henshaw running into the room behind the cousins. “Everybody okay? We heard yelling... who and what is the unconscious thing? Is that a Dryad? I’ve never seen one in person. How cool! If he dies, can I perform an autopsy? Not that I want him to die, but he looks to be in pretty rough shape... are those heat vision wounds on his chest? Kell, did you hit something with heat vision?”

Kell stood up a little straighter. “Yep, no problem, dude. Hit him on the first attempt.” the man lied, looking towards Alex who was thankfully too engrossed in the display outside the room of death to disagree.

“Kara,” Kelex interrupted, “the nuclear reactor is going to be critical in a minute, thirty seconds and counting. Do you think you could handle this problem?”

Kara looked at the bag Winn was holding. “Do you have duct tape in there?”

The man shook his head slowly, coming to grips that he was about to die with Superman and two other Kryptonians in the room.

“Damn. I always wanted to fix something with duct tape. I suppose I will make do with what I have.” Kara took the bag from Winn, opened the door to the clean room and then walked into the reactor room.

The ones in the room watched her working as if in a blur, while the clock continued to count down.

At 15 seconds, the radiation levels of the reactor leveled off, the power staying on to the rest of the DEO, as the potential life ending threat came back under control.

Kara walked into the clean room.

“I’m going to need a little privacy.” she told the group. “I need to undress, go through decontamination and leave this suit behind. Don’t worry, I have another. Kell, please collect your weapons. Right now, any human that comes near me will die of radiation sickness, so if all of you could leave besides Alex and Kelex, I would greatly appreciate it.”

The group walked out and made their way to the main control room.

J’onn smiled and nodded, then offered his hand to Kell. “Thank you for your help.”

Kell shook it, returning the nod. “You need to thank Kara. If she hadn’t arrived this entire city would be a crater. Why do you have such a dangerous prison in the middle of a large city?”

J’onn looked a bit sheepish, as much as he was capable of anyway. “The Government built this place. We also have a headquarters in the desert where we keep the most dangerous aliens. This place was supposed to be able to withstand earthquakes. We were wrong.”

Kal El placed a hand on Kell’s shoulder. “The people are safe. As soon as Kara is done, I would suggest we get out of here. No reason to put her at unnecessary risk.”

Henshaw heard and took offense. “You really think I would attack a man and woman who just saved us all? Do you think so little of me?”

Superman responded heatedly. “I have told you before, J’onn. You don’t trust me, so I don’t trust you. As long as you have...”

“And what am I supposed to do if more Kryptonians show up on Earth? Ones who are not as peaceful as these two?” J’onn stepped into the personal space of the incensed Kryptonian.

Kal El stepped back, frustrated. They had this argument countless times. “Diana can place the Kryptonite in Themyscira should it ever be needed.”

“Amazing, you trust her, but you won’t trust me.” Henshaw grumbled.

“Because if Diana dies, General Lane isn’t going to take over Themyscira!” Kal El told the Martian again, preparing to argue until his phone rang. Pulling it out of his boot, the man walked away.

Kell stood awkwardly, neither Henshaw nor Winn wanting to say anything, so he took their cue and stood quietly. He breathed a sigh of relief when Kelex, Alex and Kara walked out, Kara, her hair still wet, dressed in a DEO uniform.

Kara ran to the man and hugged him tightly. “Thanks for doing this.” she whispered in his ear.

“Of course.” Kell smiled, feeling lighter in that moment.

“I know you missed the first shot. I could tell by the marks on the wall. I know you hate heat vision, but you did it anyway. Thank you for that.” the blonde whispered and kissed him on his cheek.

Clark cleared his throat, interrupting the moment. “I would suggest we go back home as soon as possible. That was Lois. Kara, it is probably best if you call your mother when we return.”

Kara turned to Kelex, an accusing look on her face. The robot lifted his arms in surrender. “I didn’t say a word.”

“No, he didn’t,” Kell told her. “After you left, she called. You know I am horrible at lying so I asked Lois to cover for us.”

Kara winced and looked at her cousin who lifted his hands, a guilty expression on his face. “The conversation did not go as well as it could. I’ll tell you about it on the flight home. It would probably be best if we took the ship and flew as fast as possible.”

Alex cleared her throat. “I should probably stay here. Check on my apartment, my friends, make sure things are under control. Why don’t you meet me here in a few days and I can show you National City?”

Kara nodded, hugged Alex to the agent’s surprise and the three Kryptonians and the Kelex unit were gone.

Twenty minutes later, an hour before Kara’s check in deadline, the four had landed at the Kent Farm.

Clark walked inside, Kelex following, leaving the two star-crossed possible lovers on their own.

“She is going to want to know where we were alone together.” Kara told him, fear on her face. “We are going to have to lie.”

“I can’t lie to her.” Kell said, shaking his head.

Kara growled in frustration. “Enough! The whole ‘I can’t lie to the High Councilor’ thing, I get it, but this is necessary, okay? Do you want our vacation and my life cut short? Because if she finds out what I did, the whole ‘I can’t lose you, daughter’ thing is out the window! She will kill me! I am pretty sure I can take her in a fight, but I would never hurt my mother. Mother on the other hand, she knows how to make me hurt without touching me. She will lecture me in my room until I want to kill myself just to escape! You have never sat through one of her lectures… her real ones, not just the ones where she asks if you have a backbone. The last one lasted three hours! I wasn’t allowed to talk for three hours! That alone nearly killed me. You are going to have to lie.”

Kell shook his head. “You don’t get it! It’s not about her being High Councilor or your Mother! I suck at lying! I always have! My Mother could break me down with a single glance! I stutter and sweat... I’m just horrible at it! I played a game of cards once in the rec room and lost my rations for a week ten minutes in because I couldn’t bluff. Your Uncle pulled me away and I wasn’t allowed to play cards ever again! I had to use his rations card for the entire week! It was embarrassing and he told me every day that he had to eat his wife’s cooking. I don’t think he was happy!”

Kara stopped for a moment to consider the problem. Taking a look at Kell’s face it was obvious he was telling the truth. She could definitely see him having problems with lying. Normally, she would have loved this about him. Now it was a liability.

Taking the lead, Kara moved ahead. “Fine. I have quite a bit of experience lying to her for her own good. If she knew half the things I have done in the name of science and Krypton, she would never get any sleep. Can you at least stand behind me and nod along with whatever I say?”

Kell though for a moment. “Wouldn’t it be better if you talked to her alone? What are you going to tell her anyway?”

“I’m not sure.” Kara admitted. “I usually make it up as I go along. She is going to want to see you as well. Just stand beside me and silently agree with everything I say. Smile, not too widely, like a happy, chill smile and follow my lead. Don’t shake too much. Remember you aren’t lying, I am. Now let’s do this. My deadline is in fifteen minutes.”

Kara walked inside and grabbed the comlink from Lois who quickly thrust it into her hands.

“Listen, the conversation with your mother... I’m sorry, it didn’t go as well as I hoped. I may have told her some things that gave her the wrong impression about you and what you were doing.”

Kara shook it off with a smile. “It’s fine, Lois. I appreciate you covering for me. I got this.”

Kara walked into the bedroom Kal had designated as hers, Kell reluctantly following.

A moment later a very angry Alura’s image popped up in front of her.

Alura did not say anything at first, instead glaring at Kara who was beginning to sweat a bit herself.

“Hello, Mother. I miss you.”

“Excellent. I will send one of our cruisers to pick you up and Astra can debrief you on your trip.”

Lying to her mother was one thing, a difficult thing to do in person. Lying to Aunt Astra was nearly impossible... not to mention Kell would break in his debriefing.

“Mother, there is no need to bring a cruiser. Everything is fine. Our trip has not encountered any problems since we first landed.”

Alura looked at Kell standing just behind Kara with a wide, almost too large smile. “Is this true, Kell?”

The man nodded his head quickly.

“Something wrong with your tongue?” Alura asked sharply.

Kara could hear the giant gulp of air the man took. “No, High Councilor. Nothing is wrong.”

Alura’s eyes focused back on Kara. “Where were the two of you, why did you leave your only means of communication with that... woman and why wasn’t Kelex with you?”

Kara began to sweat a bit more, but she had this. She had lied about the smell of smoke on her clothes after many small lab fires. This shouldn’t be too difficult. “We were exploring the land surrounding us. Kal El’s farm is beautiful and there may be things our agriculturists may find fascinating about Earth’s farming process.”

“And why wasn’t Kelex with you?” Alura probed further.

“I had him in another area, taking samples of items of interest while Kell and I moved ahead in the search.” Kara hastily replied.

Alura shook her head. “It’s a farm. Seeds go into the ground and bread...”

“Wheat.” Kara corrected.

“Who cares? It’s a universal concept, Kara. I know you are lying. Tell me the truth! What were you two doing?”

Now Kara was sweating as much as Kell, but she was not wearing the large fake smile that graced his face. “Talking. We needed to talk alone. Away from short robots who send you videos of everything I do, okay? I am a grown woman and I believe I can take moments of privacy when I need it without Little Drang following me around.”

Kara stood strong in front of her mother, determined not to break under her soul penetrating stare. This is why she always did something dangerous without asking her mother first. Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission and all that. Despite her bravado she wasn’t a much better liar than Kell.

“What were the two of you doing? The truth. I won’t ask again. I am seconds way from ordering a retrieval mission, even if I have to take the Nightwing over myself. We have spoken many times about our courting procedures. Have you been breaking them?” Alura demanded to know.

“Of course not! We had to talk about the future, and I didn’t want the conversation recorded for others to see. It was a private conversation.”

“About what?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be private, would it?” Kara argued.

Even over the holographic image she could see her mother’s face turning red and it wasn’t from embarrassment.

“Go to Jor El’s lab and do not leave until we are on your side of the wormhole. You will dock...”

“We were talking about the future!” Kara told her mother exactly what she knew she wanted to hear.

Alura’s face softened just a bit for the moment. “The future?”

Kara nodded quickly. “Yes, our future, mine and Kell’s. We talked about... what we wanted in life... our favorite music... mating... children? Definitely talked about marriage and children.”

“You talked about being bonded, mates for life, husband and wife. You spoke of children?”

Kara nodded her head quickly, pleased to see Alura’s penetrating glare was slowly going away. “Kell asked me to be his mate and I have agreed.”

“You have?” Alura asked to be certain.

“Yes, Mother. I would never lie to you about something as important as my Mate.” Kara lied.

“And children?”

Kara nodded quickly. “Lots of kids. I’m the last daughter of the House of El, he is the last son of the House of Ur. We both want several children to carry on our lines.”

“Several?” Alura sounded surprised at this.

“Yes. Maybe twins, or even triplets... perhaps twice, maybe three times. We had begun discussing names before I had to check in with you. Probably seven or more children. We will start the process the night of our bonding ceremony. No contraceptives needed. Kell is a good man and I want... babies. Lots and lots of babies, alright? Do you see now? That is the kind of conversation little Krypto did not need to be present for. We have not broken any protocols.”

The previous anger on Alura’s face was gone, replaced by pure joy.

“Yes! I cannot believe Non was right! This is wonderful news! Congratulations, both of you. I knew it when the two of you first met eyes that he was the one. Outstanding! I am so happy daughter. The Flamebird will be at the mouth of the ‘Wormhole of Death’ on your side in 38 days. The two of you will dock in the ship and travel safely back home. The bonding ceremony will take place two days afterward. The announcement will be made immediately. Since you are Mates now, we have a plan to explain your absence to the Council, but it won’t be a problem unless certain members want to be thrown out of an airlock. I expect calls every twelve hours now. We have much to do, many details to decide on. I will have dresses made, options for you to consider such as flowers, music...”

Kara felt dread slide down her back as she cut her mother’s diatribe off. “Mother, I got it. Lots to do. I’ll call you back in twelve hours when I wake. I love you.”

“I love you too, daughter. I am so happy for you.”

Kara turned the comlink off and dropped her head.

“Have you lost your mind? I thought you said you could lie to her?! You just told her you would do everything she wanted, everything you told me you didn’t want!” Kell yelled at her as if she didn’t know.

Kara turned to him, looking sheepish. “I may have exaggerated my deception skills. She is hard to lie to! I had to give her something! It’s the only true way to deceive my mother. Distraction, okay? Tell her something that she wants to hear, and she will forget asking about what she suspects she may not want to hear. Father taught me that!”

Kell walked out of the room, leaving Kara alone. She sat on the bed and placed her head in her hands, frustrated, not sure what to do now or say to Kell. Yes, she had gone too far, but once she started lying she couldn’t stop. She wasn’t as good as she had led Kell to believe.

Kara was smart. She would figure something out.

Triplets? Where had that came from? She could have blown the whole thing, going that far. Luckily her Mother had bought it.

Uncle Non and Aunt Astra would never buy it.

Kara walked out of the room, past Lois and Clark, Lois avoiding looking at her and Clark giving her a sympathetic look. Looking around, she didn’t see Kell.

Clark motioned with his head that the man had gone outside.

Kell stood at the edge of the wheat field, looking up at the night sky. Kara could have been there in less than a second, but instead walked slowly towards him.

Once she reached him, she wasn’t sure what to say, so she gazed at the stars overhead as well.

“I’ll stay.” the man finally said, staring out over the field.

“What?” Kara was confused.

Kell spoke softly, “Tell them I did something stupid and got myself killed or picked up some illness here. Tell them it was too dangerous to bring my body aboard and expose the ship to whatever... just make something up. Our people need you. They don’t need me.”

Kara pushed the man, nearly tipping him over. “I will not leave you here, ever! Argo City is your home as much as it is mine. When we get back, if we decide this isn’t something we want, I will announce that I called off the bonding. You said it yourself, Argo City needs me. They can get over it.”

Kell looked at her sharply. “That would be dishonorable to you and your mother since she plans to announce our bonding ceremony. I won’t let your honor be questioned or tarnished. If you won’t leave me here, I will claim to have called off...”

Kara stared at him, completely caught off guard. “Kell, what is your problem? I thought this was what you wanted?”

“And you have made it clear bonding with a mate, being a wife and mother is not what you want.” Kell responded, sadness in his tone, but resignation as well. “I don’t want to be the husband to any woman who does not wish to be my wife. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us.

“I do want to be your mate but only if it is your decision, not one you feel pressured into because of your Mother, your Aunt and Uncle, the council, our people… anyone.”

Kara felt a tear in her eye and turned away from him. “Mates, husband and wife, bonding ceremonies... Kell, lets enjoy our time here. No matter what we are to each other now or what we define ourselves as, there is one thing I am certain of. You are my partner and my friend. I won’t leave you behind any more than you would leave me behind. We will figure it out together, alright? We have time. Right now, I know I am tired and so are you. Let’s go inside and rest. Please?”

“I will sleep on the ship.” he decided. “You need to sleep in the bed, Kara. Despite these rays, you look exhausted.”

Kara shook her head quickly. “Come with me. We can sit on the couch and watch television until we fall asleep. It’s a human thing I would like to try out. No beds needed and nothing improper. Please? Come with me?”

Kell looked at her outstretched hand and took it. The living room and kitchen were empty, and they could hear the sounds of Clark and Lois sleeping soundly. The pair sat on the couch watching something called a ‘Tonight Show’. Kara leaned her head against Kell’s chest and feel asleep quickly. Despite the turmoil in his mind, Kell followed shortly after, his arms wrapped comfortably around the last daughter of the House of El.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own CW or DC characters

* * *

**The Phantom Zone 10 years ago.**

The forever young, twelve-year-old blonde girl paced in her father’s newly restored lab, thinking over every bit of data he had left her on this place where her city was stuck. She had no idea how long her people, her city had been here. The clocks didn’t work and without a sun to measure time by, the people had simply lost count. It could have been days or years.

Though everything inside the dome protecting Argo City was solid, as well as the two Kryptonian battle cruisers she saw outside of the dome, Kara knew everything else exposed to the Phantom Zone was immaterial. She saw lights in the Zone, not stars but more like rays of light spectrums that had been trapped here.

Despite Jor El discovering this place and her father working with her uncle on understanding it, neither had ever discovered what it was or how to escape it. It wasn’t a black hole since it only emitted its special energy; an energy Jor El had harnessed to create the Phantom Drives in the battle cruisers.

The dome around Argo City and the shield that protected the battle ships her Aunt and Uncle commanded were reinforced with this energy, made from the invisible but indestructible field the Rao particle emitted around itself.

Yet despite being protected, Kara knew she was not changing. None of them were, not one Kryptonian had needed to sleep or use the restroom, or even eat… not that there was much to eat so it was just as well. The Council had decided to save all recovered food stores until they escaped this Phantom Zone, if they ever did.

Kara was determined she would figure this out.

Her pacing was stopped by her Mother’s voice. “Kara, come home, come to bed. I’ll lay down with you.”

Kara turned to her mother in annoyance. “We don’t need to sleep. I have too much to do.”

“You need to relax, close your eyes and calm yourself. I’ll hold you. We can turn off the lights and just be with each other.” Her mother was almost pleading with her now.

Kara stubbornly shook her head. “My mind won’t relax, Mother. I have to get us out of here.”

“Our best engineers...”

“Are incapable of doing this. This isn’t a matter of building engines; this is a matter of physics. It comes down to math. The entire universe can be understood by math. One plus one equals two… that never changes. Time does not just stop! It is impossible.”

“Time doesn’t exist here.” Alura told her. “Your father told us that when we had dinner with Lara and Jor.”

“Then we haven’t had this conversation. You started it by telling me Kara come home, come to bed. Do you remember?” Kara asked.

“Of course I do.” Alura replied.

“How?” Kara asked. “If time has stopped for us, then how did we have a conversation that started at one point and has carried on to now? Why are we moving? Why are we whole? The Rao particle, the invisible energy that holds our dome together is still surrounding us. We breathe, we talk, yet we don’t physically change. I have no idea how this is possible or how this area we are stuck in is even possible… because it shouldn’t _be_ possible!

“The basic building blocks of the universe, even the cosmic rays that travel through our universe, can be measured. They weaken, they decay, they slam into each other. The building blocks are everywhere! Time passes. It isn’t a matter of how long we have been here, it’s a matter of how far into the future or the past we will find ourselves in, once I figure this out!”

Alura watched her young daughter continue to pace, mumbling the way Zor El once did. If she weren’t so worried about her, Alura would have been amused by the sight of Kara holding her hands behind her back and looking at the ceiling as she paced, something she had seen her husband do many times. At the age of four, Kara had begun copying this motion, following Zor as he paced around the lab.

Kara was mumbling, loud enough for Alura to hear that she was repeating equations over and over. “Kara, you need to clear your head and relax. Please, come with me.”

“I will be there shortly, Mother… or perhaps it will take years since time doesn’t exist here according to everyone. I don’t think it will matter. I am not sure how long our shield can hold. Eventually this place will break down the Rao particle shield and we will join the rest of this zone, immaterial, unable to touch even each other. It is only a matter of... not time. We float past barren rocks, or they float past us. They phase through one another which should not happen. Why are we solid but not aging? Time passes but our physical bodies do not change. Our city has changed by our actions but the biological organisms inside it do not. Perhaps... I will be there shortly, Mother, I promise.” Kara continued to pace, working through the equations once again.

Alura took a deep breath and left her daughter alone. Arguing would only stress Kara more. She was barely holding onto her own sanity with Zor gone and she did not want Kara to lose hers.

Once Kara was alone, she sat back at her father’s desk and began reading through his and her Uncle’s notes on the Phantom Zone. They had harnessed the energy emitted from the Phantom Zone but never classified it. While it did not power the systems and weapons of a ship like an Omegahedron, it was able to work in conjunction with an Omegahedron to allow the ships faster than light speeds a dozen times over.

“Lady Kara?” Kelex said, making his presence known.

“Not now, Non Jr. I’m thinking.” She replied without looking up.

“Perhaps you are overthinking. A rest may improve your thought processes. Or perhaps you would like to play? I can sit through one of your imaginary formal dinners.”

Kara looked at him with irritation. “I’m not a child anymore. I am 12, I wear a training bra and I most likely always will if I cannot get us out of here! We can be injured, but our injuries go away immediately. You saw that during the recovery. Our rescue workers and engineers dug our people from their underground bunkers, but bones were never broken, yet we are in a physical form. Our dead were dead before we entered this place, but no one has died since we have been here. We aren’t sure how long we have been here or when and where we will arrive when I get us out of here.”

“Because time does not exist here.” Kelex pointed out.

“Time always exists!” Kara told him and walked to her work bench. She grabbed a long wrench from her work bench. “Count out loud.”

Kelex began. When he reached three Kara threw the wrench at him causing a loud clang.

“Three seconds. Do your memory banks remember? You started at one and at three the wrench I threw struck you. That is time. Time does not just stop. Even in suspended animation there is still a universal clock...” Kara stopped speaking, her eyes widening.

“Formal dinners.” she whispered.

“You wish to play?” Kelex asked tentatively.

“No. The formal dinners we had were not real. I used my imagination. But in my head, it was real. Time passed in my imagination, but I never grew, I never felt pain. I didn’t taste the food we pretended to eat. Because imagination is strictly a sentient product, an output of our minds. It doesn’t play by the rules of our universe.” Kara stared into space as the answer percolated, simmering, just beyond reach, but very close now.

“Do you believe all Kryptonians are imagining this place?” the robot asked, unable to understand how her imagination was pertinent to this conversation.

Kara answered him, almost in a whisper. “Imagination doesn’t affect this universe because it is separate, something only we have. Celestial beings, Kelex. We know they are real. We know we have souls, an energy force inside us that makes us unique, that cannot be measured, nor should it.

“Rao is a celestial being. He is a part of this universe, has been since the beginning. He gave life to our people with his light, protected us, he takes our souls back into his light when our bodies are gone.”

“But Rao isn’t here.” Kelex replied, obviously not following her reasoning.

“The sun isn’t here, but the sun was never Rao. Rao inhabited the sun because it was the best place to watch our people. He gave us life from his divine spark at the beginning of the universe, this universe. There must be other celestial beings. Rao is our god, but life is abundant in this universe. There must be other celestial beings.”

“Your point?”

“This place doesn’t play by the rules of the Universe because it does not belong to our universe! Don’t you see?” Kara said excitedly.

“Not in the slightest.” The confused AI replied.

Kara explained. “Before the singularity, another universe existed. It must have. There can never be nothing. What would nothing even look like? Nothing, that’s what. How can something look like nothing? Air can be seen on a molecular level, a vacuum can be measured, black holes seen in space, darker than the surrounding area. Everything looks like something or is at least measurable. If there were nothing, what would the Rao particle have been made of?

“No, at the singularity a single particle held all the energy of the Universe we live in. It exploded, expanded the Universe, protons, electrons, antiprotons, mass, dark energy, antimatter, the beginning of _our_ measured time, everything! This place does not belong here. I have always theorized that the singularity was composed of the remnants of what came before, rejoined, molded, changed and then exploded into what we now know.”

“The singularity was the beginning of everything.” Kelex told her.

Kara disagreed. “You think that because you were programmed to think that. Most sentient beings believe that because they cannot fathom endless universes going back infinitely. But there was something before. There is always something. There was a universe that bounced back to the original source, changed, but one. Think of it like a flexible band. All bands reach a point they can no longer expand. The band then collapses back into itself. This ‘ _Phantom Zone’_ should not exist in this universe because it is a leftover from the universe before! It’s a slip, a hidden pocket, a pocket dimension if you will.

“But how is this possible? We do not age because we do not belong here. Our shield is made from the strongest building block of our Universe, so we maintain our tangibility for now. We are not the same life forms that belonged to the other... it’s the opposite of everything! Don’t you see?”

Kelex shook his head. “What you are saying is not logical.”

“That’s the whole point! It shouldn’t exist but obviously it does. It plays by its own rules. We know the Phantom Zone produces a strange energy. It is most likely the energy it absorbs from the outside and expels once again since it doesn’t belong. We can store it, study it, use it. But inside here it is useless. If it were able to be used our ships would have come closer to Argo, attempted to guide us in some search for a door. Instead their engines are down. It’s playing by its own rules, so I will make it play by mine.” Kara spoke with conviction.

Kelex wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that. “How do you plan to make a region of space you believe is a leftover of what was before the primary singularity, play by your rules?”

Kara smiled. “Exactly as you suggested before. I’m going to clear my mind and communicate on an emotional and mental level. There must be some celestial being here. What else could have protected this area from destruction as the old universe turned into the new? Crushing effects of the old universe folding in on itself? Only a celestial being would have that kind of power, fight off the laws of our physics to hold onto its own life. Something powerful protected this area from the collapse of the previous universe. I need to communicate with it. It will tell me how to communicate with the ships. It will open a door, or I will make one myself. I have what I need here in Argo City to destroy the Phantom Zone but to get our people out I need the Phantom Drives on the cruisers, the ion cannons destabilized, bringing energy in instead of sending it out. Everything is reverse! It is so simple! It either opens a door, or at least doesn’t try to stop me… or else.”

“Or else what?” Kelex asked with as much trepidation as his programming allowed.

“Or else I destroy the Phantom Zone, restore order to the Universe.” Kara stated with conviction staring at the ceiling. “We may cease to exist in our physical forms, but our souls always will. Rao will find us once I destroy this place. It is better than living in this stale existence. But it won’t come to that. Rao wanted to protect us but even Rao could not hold the core of our planet together. He is still with us, waiting for us to emerge. Once this ugly spot in space time is gone, he will take us back into his light.”

Kara looked back at the AI. “I need you to leave. I need to have a discussion with this celestial being in charge. He will give me the means to communicate with our ships, I will use the Phantom drives, reconfigure them, give the ships mobility, reverse that energy that shouldn’t exist and use it against itself. Make it play by my rules. The same passages our ships use to board enemy craft can attach themselves to our shield with support rods made from the remains of our military barracks in the city. That part will be easy. Then the Nightwing and Flamebird can guide us out of here. I know how to open a rift! Why did it take me so long?! Ugh! Go Kelex. I need quiet.”

Kelex shook his head. “I’m getting your mother. What you are proposing sounds dangerous. Even if your theory is correct, attempting contact with a hypothetical celestial being by threatening it...”

Kara walked to the unit and hugged him, opening his back panel and depowering her robotic friend, letting him drop to the floor. “Sorry pal. I’m not going to get us killed, I am going to get us out of here.”

Kara sat on the floor, next to her deactivated Kelex unit. She cleared her mind like she did when she prayed to Rao. Kara was not sure of course how long she sat, ignoring the outside world.

The darkness in her mind was lightened slightly. A voice filled her head. She couldn’t determine if it sounded more male or female because it was neither. Celestial beings weren’t male or female. They played by their own rules as she did. Kryptonians may have called Rao their father but in reality Rao was mother and father.

“I cannot give you what you want.” the deep voice told her. The voice sounded peaceful, resigned.

“Yes, you can. I am Kara Zor El and you will give me what I want. I need to communicate with my fellow Kryptonians outside my city. This dimension, a hidden pocket in my universe, one that should not exist, that should have died… you have kept it alive. We do not belong here. You may control our bodies to an extent, but you do not control the matter of our universe. You have seen inside my mind. You know I can destroy this place, send it back in time, before the singularity, back to a space that was overrun and twisted into what is now mine. You won’t be able to break our shields and stop me before it is too late.”

Kara swore she could hear a sigh in her head. She knew this was dangerous and frankly out of her ballpark. She knew it would work but actually talking to a Celestial being, using her mind and threatening it, was a surreal experience.

“Should I open a gate, I could allow the Universe to overrun my dimension. I do not want you here, but I cannot help you.” The being told her.

“I don’t need your help escaping this dimension. I need your help communicating with my ships. You are in my head. You know I can open a door, one that we can navigate through and close it quickly behind us. Or I can destroy your last haven of safety and kill us all. Whose light do celestial beings enter when they are gone? No one’s. You are in my head. I cannot hide anything from you, and you will not hide anything from me. How do I communicate with my cruisers? Tell me and my people will leave, and you will remain with your pocket dimension.”

Kara heard nothing but silence. She was not sure how long the silence had stretched. Forever or a second were possible guesses.

“I cannot guarantee what time period you will exit in.” the voice said.

“I’ll worry about that. Whatever time period, we will be back in our timeline, our universe, where we belong. Will you show me? Or do I destroy us all and allow Rao to take us into his light once this place is gone? You cannot keep my god from finding me. Rao’s will shall be done.”

A soft sigh echoed through her mind. “I will help you. You must learn to open your mind; connect to those you wish to speak to mentally. They may not be susceptible to open mental communication. You may use their communication devices, make them believe you are using equipment to speak. This will allow them to accept it much easier. This will not be an easy task to perform. I will help you though, if you promise not to destroy my dimension.”

“I promise.” Kara assured the being. “I just want my people free, one way or another. You know my name. What shall I call you?”

“I am Aethry.”

**Smallville, Present Day**

Kara opened her eyes in the morning, curled into Kell who had been sleeping in a sitting position.

They had both been woken, not by the position they were in or the sunlight but rather Lois Lane yelling.

“Lois, calm down.” Clark told her, as Kara and Kell peeked over the couch to determine what had Lois riled up.

The two Kryptonians saw her with a phone in hand before she threw it on the counter.

“It’s degrading! I post an online article about Supergirl, the last daughter of Krypton, and Cat Grant calls her a sidekick! She is pissed off that she didn’t know first and doesn’t have a photo. Jimmy has left seven texts and three voicemails since last night, begging for you to get him a photo op. He got scooped by preteens in a school bus with camera phones.”

Clark looked around, then patted his pockets. “I didn’t see any texts from Jimmy.”

“Because I answered, called him a traitor and told him to get Cat Grant’s coffee. Have you seen what she is posting? Look at her site! Superman and new sidekick help National City during Earthquake. I named her Supergirl on the Planet’s website last night and Cat is trying to diminish her because she didn’t get the scoop.”

Kara cleared her throat, hoping to get their attention if she could be heard over Lois. The two looked over at her and Kell from the kitchen, Clark seeming a bit humored at their position on the couch and Lois a bit embarrassed that her loud voice had woken them.

“Good morning, you two. Glad you slept in.” Clark said. “Gave me a chance to run some errands.”

Clark handed Kara a card. “A card for my account. I put ten thousand in it for you to spend. That’s what I was able to trade your gold for. I also picked up two cell phones with mine, Alex and Lois’s numbers programmed in. I also programmed two other numbers, one is Diana and the other is Bruce. If you two run into any trouble and I am not near for some reason call one then the other. I have an unlimited data plan so use it as much as you wish. It’s not as good as a hologram communicator that can reach the other side of the Universe but there is an iTunes account where you can stream whatever music you like. And finally, Kara, I picked these up for you.”

Clark reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of eyeglasses.

“Put your hair into a ponytail, wear these and you can explore Metropolis without being bothered.” he told her.

Kara gently put the glasses on, tied her hair back with a hair tie Lois gave her and looked at Kell who was not buying the disguise.

“She still has the most beautiful eyes in the Universe. A pair of glasses won’t hide them. Nothing could.” Kell told Clark.

Kara pushed him gently on his shoulder, ducking her head, a shy grin on her face. “Stop it, Kell. I think they will work great. It may just take me a while to get used to them. So, we are going to Metropolis. When will we leave?”

“As soon as you two are ready. I’ll make breakfast. The drive is about six hours so we should be in the city before nightfall.” Kal El explained.

Kara was not fond of that idea. “We can take the ship and be there in minutes.” she pointed out.

“I have to take my car back home and I don’t want to drive back alone and miss quality time with you and Kell.” Lois explained. “Besides this will give you a view of the country that you cannot get zipping over it in a spaceship.”

Kara thought for a moment. Kelex would not be happy staying here. She had no doubt he would take control of the ship and follow her regardless. “Kelex will not want to be far away from me. Perhaps he could pilot the ship and land outside of Metropolis, cloak the craft and use that as our base of operations. Can I ask why you are upset this morning, Lois? You said this Cat Grant lady has labeled me as a sidekick? What is a sidekick?”

Lois and Clark looked at each other, Clark raising an eyebrow indicating that Lois would be taking this one.

Lois cleared her throat. “You... you see, some people, besides Clark, are considered heroes on Earth. Many of them have had helpers I suppose you would call them, men or women who would follow the lead of the more popular, older, or stronger hero.”

Kara nodded her head somewhat understanding. “So a sidekick follows the hero’s lead rather than making tactical decisions themselves?”

“Exactly!” Lois agreed, glad that Kara was picking up on why this was not a good thing.

Kara nodded; she understood this concept. “So by that definition, I would be considered a sidekick. This is his planet and I would naturally take direction from him in regards to helping others or on any number of other things like streaming music and operating cell phones. Were we on Argo City, I have no doubt he would follow my lead. If we were facing an invasion or boarding enemy ships we would follow Kell’s lead. Kell follows my uncle’s lead and my uncle follows my aunt’s lead. By that definition we would all be her sidekicks. What is so bad about being a sidekick? The good work still gets done. That is all that matters, right?”

Clark looked at Lois with a big smile.

“I should have named her Superwoman.” Lois mumbled instead of answering Kara’s question.

“What difference would it make?” the blonde asked. “My name is Kara Zor El. Humans may call me whatever they wish. It won’t change who I am or how I perceive myself.”

“You don’t get it.” Lois told her throwing her hands up in surrender and frustration. “On Earth, most superheroes are males. There is only one famous female superhero and she is a half-naked Amazon with a sword and a rope from a magical island. The world needs more female superheroes. Cat is painting you to be less because she didn’t discover you first.”

Kara could sort of see Lois’s point. “Lois... I’m not here for long. I’m not Kal El. I won’t be a hero to this planet for the rest of my life. This isn’t my home. Being a sidekick for a few weeks and helping Kal El out when the people of this world need help sounds pretty awesome to me. Let her call me whatever she wants. Sidekick is a human term.”

She paused a moment before shifting the subject slightly, but it made her point without diminishing Lois’s concerns. “While Krypton was exploding around us, Kell risked his life to save one child. He almost didn’t make it back. My Uncle ran to him, helped him and the boy back in the ship before the ground erupted below their feet. Kell was fourteen. I don’t think anyone that day considered themselves to be heroes or sidekicks. No one cared. It was about saving as many lives as possible, not who got the credit.

“Lois, I understand you want more female superheroes on this planet, but do not put your hope in me. I already have the hopes and expectations of my people to deal with. My father was a hero. He used to call me his little assistant and taught me everything I know about the beauty of science. If that is what a sidekick is, then I desperately wish I were still his.”

She smiled at the woman, shaking off the onset of melancholy. “Now, relax and let’s have fun. How many places can we stop to take selfies along the way?”

**Argo City**

Alura sat at her place in the council chamber with Astra on her right and Councilor Vor on her left, the other eight members circling the table. Non remained in the front row after the audience had been requested to leave due to a sensitive issue the High Councilor needed to discuss with her members.

The move caused quite a stir in the crowd as they exited. Citizens had never been asked to leave the chambers during a meeting before, even when Argo was still a part of Krypton.

The fact that it was Alura who requested the privacy further fueled the soon to be rumor mill. It had been four days, and no one had seen Kara Zor El. The scientists who worked under her reported her lab was sealed but doubted she was inside. Soldiers from both battle cruisers had told friends who were citizens that she had not been in either ship. She had not been seen in the city and no healer had arrived at her residence.

The biggest topic of discussion among Kryptonians was the whereabouts of Kara Zor El.

Alura paid no mind to the gossips of the residents concerning her daughter. She was more concerned about getting Kara back in one piece. “Councilors, I have news concerning my daughter.”

The Council Room became very quiet as Alura smiled and continued. “Kell Ur has asked her to be his mate and she has accepted. They will be bonded in six weeks and be husband and wife.”

The relief was palpable in the room.

“Congratulations, Alura. Could we see the head of the Science Guild and congratulate her in person?” Miza Nex asked. “Perhaps it is time we fill our eleventh Council spot. I would be interested in hearing her thoughts on...”

“She isn’t ready to be on the Council.” another Councilor spoke up. “Until she stops dreaming about exploring worlds and flying under yellow suns, she can continue to do the work she has been doing. At least for now the Council can focus her energy...”

“Shut up!” Alura snapped, glaring at the man who stopped talking immediately, quickly looking away from her. “My daughter will be placed on the Council when I feel she is ready, and that time is coming soon. As far as Kara being here personally, she cannot do so because she is not on Argo City.”

Despite there only being councilors and Non in the room and with three of those occupants being silent, the noise and outrage that erupted could be heard outside the Council chamber.

“Quiet!” Astra shouted, green eyes flashing as she stood, causing the more vocal protestors to flinch and fall silent immediately.

The irate General looked over them, not one meeting her eyes. “Alura said Kara is not on Argo City and instead of waiting for an explanation you all cry like toddlers! You believe Kara is not ready for the Council? Your childish behavior leads me to believe that none of _you_ are! The fate of our people is in the hands of those in this room and at this moment that fate is looking dire!”

Noting she had their subdued but undivided attention, she continued calmly, “Now, my husband will explain what is going on. You will listen, and you will not speak. Kara’s Mating will be announced to the general public as well as her mission. We are telling you first as a courtesy.”

“And if this mission is not approved?” another asked quietly, daring much in the face of the irate General.

Astra narrowed her eyes at the offender. “Which part of _‘Kara is not on Argo City’_ did you not understand? The mission has already commenced and cannot be stopped now. Husband?”

Non stood up and walked before the Council.

“Lady Kara Zor El, head of the Science Guild, has undertaken an important mission. She has gone to Earth...”

The roar began once again, some members standing up until Astra yelled, “Silence! The next person that interrupts, I will personally escort from this room. Now, am I clear or do any of you need a demonstration?”

Non cleared his throat and smiled. “Thank you, Wife. I would request silence for the remainder of my time on the floor. I am here to relay information, not be interrogated. We did not ask the Council for permission because we feel this is strictly a matter of security that falls under our military’s authority.”

“Authority granted by the Council!” A councilman said when Alura stood, grabbing Astra’s arm before the General could move toward the man and carry out her previous threat.

“Sit down and shut up! All of you!” The High Councilor ordered. When they finally complied, she released her sister’s arm and continued. “In a normal situation, I would agree. However, we knew the Council’s position on the importance of Kara Zor El remaining under protection in Argo City, but there are two reasons why she had to be the one to go to Earth.

“The first is to find and offer Kal El a chance to return to his people if he desires. As his last blood relative, she has that right. The second is to contact a Green Lantern. We have always been apprehensive regarding sending a message to Oa, due to the danger of the transmission being picked up and traced by unknown aliens. Kara discovered that a Green Lantern is on Earth, a human in fact. She will contact this Lantern and ask him to personally approach the Guardians on our behalf in secrecy to ask for assistance and protection in our efforts to build a new world. She is not alone. Her Kelex unit and pending Mate are with her. The people may be told of her whereabouts.”

“The people will panic.” Vor pointed out. “She could be lost in space, she could be dead, or stuck in... sorry, Alura. I’m sure she is fine.”

“Kara has made it to Earth.” Astra informed the group. “She has a Kryptonian transmitter and has been checking in with us every 24 hours. She has made contact with Kal El and plans to meet with the Green Lantern as soon as possible.”

“Every 24 hours?” Dih Lu asked. “She was seen in the Flamebird Gymnasium four days ago. How is she on Earth already? She didn’t... please tell me the military did not send her into the asteroid belt in front of the ‘Wormhole of Death’ in that small fighter craft of hers.”

Alura looked a bit sheepish now. “She was told to take... the safest route. Kara is an excellent pilot and obviously did what she felt was right. She will return soon and one of our cruisers will meet her on the other side of that wormhole. She and Kell can safely dock with the Cruiser and be back with our people soon after, three days at the latest. “

“You said she was to be bonded in six weeks. Why wait six weeks?” Lu asked. “If she is on Earth already and has made contact with the son of Jor El and plans to meet with a Green Lantern soon, why wait weeks to retrieve her?”

“Because... she wishes to explore.” Non told the group.

“Explore?” Vor asked in disbelief. “What could she possibly learn from Earth that would help us in building a new Krypton? If this is a military operation, I would strongly suggest you retrieve her as soon as possible.”

Astra spoke up before Alura could unleash her anger on the man to her right. “I would suggest you all remember that Kara is not part of the military and has no oath of duty holding her to Argo City. Even as Head of the Science Guild, she is a citizen of Argo City, not the property of the Council. She has worked tirelessly since the death of our planet and is taking some much needed personal time. There is no law preventing Kryptonians from leaving. Were she a sworn member of this Council, her duty...”

Leaping to his feet, Councilor Lu waved his arm, interrupting her. “Enough, Astra! You are recklessly...”

Lu’s rant was cut short by Astra’s hand on the man’s throat, having finally lost the tenuous hold on her temper. “You will address me as _General Astra_. Show me the respect of my rank and I will show you the same. If you do not... well, I would suggest we not take that path. Am I clear?” She asked him in a dangerous voice. At his frantic nod, she released his throat and stepped back. “Kara will take the time she has been granted by myself and her mother and then she will return.”

Silence filled the chambers except for Non coughing to hold in his laughter.

Vor finally broke the silence. “General Astra, High Councilor Alura. I understand the need for Lady Kara to take time off. She has worked tirelessly her entire life. I do think we are right to be concerned about her safety. She is our peoples’ best chance to rebuild and defend ourselves. She is not just a scientist; she is our greatest hope and her mind is Krypton’s greatest asset. She has a personal guard here at all times assigned to her, unseen due to Alura’s insistence. Being with only a Mate and a Kelex unit as her protection on a primitive planet is a concern I am sure you can understand. Shouldn’t we have sent at least a squad of elite troops, perhaps the Red Shard squadron and a troop carrier? I have never heard of this Kell Ur before.”

“Kell Ur has been trained personally by my husband and has shown bravery from a young age and Kara can take care of herself on any planet, primitive or otherwise.” Astra told him.

“And the fact that she is alone with a man who she has agreed to be her Mate but not yet bonded?” Vor asked. “They are not yet husband and wife. What will our people think of this breach of mating protocol?”

“Our people can get over it. I am sure Rao understands the unique situation.” Alura told the man, obviously done discussing the issue. “Meeting over. We will reconvene after Kara has contacted the Green Lantern and relayed the information to me. Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.”

**Metropolis**

“So everything is cool with your place?” Kara asked Alex over the phone.

“Yeah. Are you still planning on coming to National City in a few days?”

“Yes, but I want to spend at least three days in Metropolis before I go to National City. I really want some beach time and am hoping Kal El can manage time off work. While I am here I will be contacting the local Lantern and Metropolis is a huge city. I am thinking a few days here, a few days there and then we can come back or perhaps visit other cities. If you would like to come to Metropolis, I can send Kelex to get you. Right now we are on a road trip. We have stopped three times to use the restroom, and six times to take selfies. Pepsi is definitely something I will be reproducing on Argo when I return. I’ll text my selfies to you soon. I convinced Kell to wear something called a ‘cowboy hat’. He looked so adorable.”

Clark smiled, listening to his cousin talk with her new friend as he drove while Lois slept in the passenger’s seat. The stops for pictures had added an hour or two to the trip but it was worth it. His cousin amazed him, and her companion was fun to watch as well. Two people from such an advanced race utterly fascinated by a new planet: dogs, cats, horses, cars, simple things, having fun. The man had so many questions he wanted to ask her but now was not the time. She was having fun with her friend, boyfriend, fiancé, Mate or whatever he was, and it warmed his heart.

“Kal... Clark, sorry.” Kara shouted from the backseat. “Can we find a cottonfield before we leave Ohio? I would love to get a sample and maybe we could take some photos of the two of us? We have photos of the two of us in the wheat field. A cotton field would be awesome.”

Clark checked the time and the sun. “We may run out of sunshine before we make it. If we can’t find one before dark, we will come back. We can fly to a cornfield in Nebraska as well if you like.”

“Sounds awesome! I haven’t eaten corn yet. I learned from a short broadcast of M.A.S.H. that corn should defintely be left on the cob. So how long until we reach your Metropolis residence?”

Clark held in a smile. If she has asked ‘if they were there yet’ the Man of Steel may have not been able to contain his laughter. “An hour or so. Depends on traffic when we get into Metropolis.”

Lois woke when Clark’s phone went off, not his normal phone but the other one, the very secure one used by members of the Justice League. This usually meant something big was going on.

Before he could answer, she had the phone to her ear. “Lois Lane. Whatever you need to tell Clark you can tell me.”

Hal Jordan’s voice greeted her, sounding a bit shaky. “Lois, it is very important that I speak to Clark now.”

Lois sighed and handed the phone to Clark. “It’s Hal. Tell him thanks for the help in National City.”

“Stop, Lois.” Clark chided her with a smile. “Hal? How are you? Was Coast City affected by the Earthquake?”

Jordan did not bother to answer. “I found out... I saw the news and went directly to Oa. Clark, is that really... her? Your cousin, the daughter of Zor El?”

“Yep, her name is Kara. She and another visitor want to meet you soon. They have an important topic to speak to you about. How does tomorrow sound?” Clark asked.

Instead of answering, Hal replied, “I’m homing in on your signal and will be above your location in five minutes to provide cover. The Guardians are arranging for the other five Green Lanterns to converge on her location and provide security for her. Take her to Watchtower immediately.”

Clark looked back at Kara and Kell who seemed as confused as he was. “There is another Kryptonian with her. She has excellent control of her powers. I think she is safe, Hal, though I appreciate the concern.”

Clark easily heard the explosive breath of excitement as Hal exclaimed, “So there are others? Zor El’s plan worked?! We can talk about that later. First, she must be secured. Was she really in the Phantom Zone?”

“Yes, why do you ask?” Clark was greatly confused now.

“She did it. She must have. She figured out how to break out of the Phantom Zone.” Hal said almost to himself, obviously awestruck. “Clark, I understand she is safe with you, but there cannot be too much security for her. Do you remember what I told you about the system the Guardians use to measure intelligence?”

Clark rolled his eyes. “How can I forget? Lois was thrilled when I told her the Guardians considered humans to be level 1. I’m considered what? A level 5 or 6? Thanks for that, Hal.”

“I’m considered a 1 too, buddy. It is about the mental capability of the person… the mental capacity, the potential capability, not just the knowledge but the ability to use their brain to unlock secrets no one else would even think to look for.” Hal explained. “Remember that Anti-Life Equation Darkseid was hoping to find the answer to?”

“Hard to forget.” Clark told him. That was a battle that took more out of him than Zod. It was the battle that brought the Justice League together for the first time.

“Only a 12th level intellect would have a chance at solving that equation. The Guardians themselves only consider their most brilliant members to be 10th level intellects. You following me?” Hal asked.

“I’m following you, just not sure where going with this,” Clark said.

“Thirty years ago, the Guardians believed Brainiac 13 was the only remaining 12th level intellect in the universe after the death of Krypton.” Hal replied.

Clark had heard tales of this Brainiac 13 from Hal and hoped never to meet him. The battle could devastate the planet if the stories of this creature’s powers and abilities were true. Regardless, he was still confused with what Hal was driving at. “So, what are you saying?”

Hal paused briefly, taking a breath, “So, he’s not the only one anymore. Now, there are two.”

Clark was shocked. “So you are saying...”

“That you have the only 12th level intellect in the Universe who doesn’t destroy worlds sitting in the back of Lois’s car.” Hal finished for him. “I’m above you now. Please, take her to Watchtower.”

Clark looked once again at a wide-eyed Kara and Kell. “I’m pulling over. I will take to the sky with you and Lois can drive them to Watchtower. Are you bringing in the rest of the League?”

Hal sighed. “I realize this is probably overkill but she needs to be protected whether she thinks so or not. Yes, I called them when I returned. They should all be there when you arrive.”

Hal hung up and Clark pulled to a stop on the side of the road. Turning back to Kara, he saw she was shaken. “Looks like you will get to meet my friends sooner than I planned.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief background of characters that will turn up in this story:
> 
> The Justice League will be various incarnations of heroes over different media. For instance, Wally West will be the Post Crisis Flash from Justice League Unlimited animated series because he always made me laugh. Oliver Queen will be more like the Justin Hartley characterization in Smallville as is his relationship with Clark. Batman is just... Batman. The Universe and its players including the Lantern Corp members of Earth will appear soon with a lot of recognizable human Lanterns. 
> 
> Anyway, those who are with us, we appreciate your kind words and hope you keep enjoying yourself. Things are going to heat up soon.
> 
> Speedforce 1229 & Asgardian Blade

* * *

Kara and Kell sat in the back of Lois’s car with a number of things on their mind. Although the comment of Kara being a 12th level intellect confused them, they were more concerned about where they were going. The three travelers, with Superman and a Green Lantern high above them, were in the heart of Metropolis and though the lights of the city caught Kara by surprise, she still looked out the window in awe, reminded of the lights of many large Kryptonian cities. She found the architecture amazing.

“Lois, since you seem to be driving in a determined fashion, I suppose you know where we are going?” Kara asked.

“Yep.” the reporter answered. “Almost there.”

After another ten minutes, they had reached what Kara assumed was the downtown area of the great city. Pulling in front of a building featuring a large sign that read Wayne Enterprises, Lois drove into what appeared to be an underground parking garage.

Instead of making a turn she drove straight for a wall.

“Are we about to drive into a wall?” Kell asked nervously.

“Use your X-Ray vision. It’s not a wall, just a hologram.” Kara told him.

“This… _X-Ray vision_ gives me vertigo. I’ll take your word for it.”

Seconds later, Lois did drive into the wall and through it, entering a long corridor. A large gate stood in front of them and Kara looked closely at it, realizing this was Promethium, Earth’s latest advancement in indestructible metals. At least it was considered indestructible from races without access to star power or high frequency sonic weapons.

Lois stopped in front of the large gate and after a few minutes, it opened slowly, allowing her to drive through. She drove a few hundred yards in and parked, stepping out and moving towards what appeared to be an elevator door.

Waving towards the door, she said, “Okay, Kryptonians. End of the line. The elevator will take you up to Watchtower. I will go to mine and Clark’s place, unload your luggage and get the guest room... rooms, ready for you. I’m sure Clark is waiting for you on the twenty-first floor.”

Kara looked up and saw movement high above them. She also saw a green light moving around rapidly. “Kell, could you stay in the car for a moment? Lois, I need to retrieve something from the trunk.”

Lois got back into the car to pop the trunk for Kara as the young woman opened the door, letting herself out. The two sat for a few seconds before Kara was opening the car door again, indicating the two could get out. When Lois stepped out of the car, she nearly lost her breath. Kell seemed to take Kara’s appearance in stride so Lois knew the man and Argo City had seen her like this before.

Instead of the black slacks and white blouse Kara had been wearing, her appearance was very different now. If Kell had doubted that pinning her hair up and placing glasses on her face would not change her appearance, he was sorely mistaken.

Kara wore a long flowing blue dress that covered her arms to the wrist but left her shoulders slightly bare, the straps angling somehow to appear if they were dropping but somehow hung from her arms in a perfect triangle. Just below the neckline of her dress was a white symbol Lois knew well. Her makeup was slight, but her long hair flowed free, wavy and very, very blonde. Her blue eyes were shining beautifully, no longer hidden behind the glasses.

“Wow.” Lois whispered. “I wish I could get ready that fast. That is one beautiful dress.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. “I brought it along in the event I had to meet any dignitaries.”

“Dignitaries? You mean Hal? Hal is the opposite of a dignitary.” Lois warned her, thinking of the man’s more sarcastic qualities. While Wally West often used humor to break up tense situations, Hal was definitely more tactless at times.

“He is a Green Lantern.” Kara stated firmly, as if that was all the explanation needed, dismissing Lois’ warning as irrelevant, obviously surprising the woman. “I’m the first Kryptonian to have contact with a Green Lantern in many decades. Green Lanterns have the ability to speak directly through their power batteries to the Guardians. Krypton has a long and peaceful history with the Guardians.”

“So, I suppose elevators are the same here as in any universe?” Kara asked.

“You will have to push the button. Saying 21 won’t get you there.” Lois told her somewhat kiddingly, remembering the television incident. She was a bit thrown off by this version of the Kryptonian, her previously carefree and spirited demeanor hidden behind the seemingly regal version standing confidently before her.

“Of course. Won’t you come up with us, Lois?” Kara asked.

Lois shook her head. “I’ve seen enough of that place and want to get home. See you both soon. I’ll order Chinese when you return.”

Kell raised his eyebrows. “You have Chinese servants? What will you order them to do? Are they as rude as Kara’s Kelex unit?”

Lois shook her head and with a smile, got back in her car and drove away.

Kara watched her go and turned to Kell. “So, how do I look?”

Kell grinned slightly. “You know how you look. Fishing for compliments?”

Kara blushed, looking away. “Would that be so bad?”

“You look beautiful.” he told her, boldly but gently touching her cheek so she would look at him. “The most beautiful Kryptonian diplomat that has ever represented our people. So, shall we see what this place is all about? Despite the secrecy of our entrance, I hear traffic nearby. This appears to be another downtown headquarters like the DEO. All this space on Earth and major organizations choose headquarters among millions of humans in the heart of their cities… makes absolutely no sense. Anyway, after you, Lady Kara.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I told you… I hate that Lady stuff.”

Kell laughed as they entered the elevator. “Get used to it for the time being. As you said, you are a diplomat for the moment so you will be addressed by this title. Right now, you are Lady Kara Zor El. You are the symbol and representative of Argo City and all Kryptonians, like it or not.”

Kara gently pushed the elevator button sending them to the twenty first floor. The elevator did not move as quickly as she would like due to the silence in the very confined chamber.

“So...” Kara started, “still mad at me?”

Kell shook his head but made no other comment.

Kara sighed, offering up an apology. “I really shouldn’t have said those things. I just panicked. I’m not ready to go home yet and Mom was on the verge of sending Aunt Astra after me. We still have so much to see and do.”

Kell let out a deep breath. “It’s okay, Kara. Really. Like you said, we will figure it out. I trust Kal El completely, but we do not know his friends. Would you please stay close to me, so we can watch out for one another?”

Kara nodded quickly. “Absolutely. Are you armed?”

Kell pulled back his black jacket, showing her his side holster along with his handgun. “Always.”

“That’s good. I really don’t want to be hit by accident if you try to use heat vision. It would ruin my dress.” She said, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Kell withheld comment, recognizing the teasing tone of her voice.

The elevator door opened to a large room where several people were standing.

Kara first noticed her cousin and a woman wearing a very short... what did she have on? Kara wondered and thought of covering Kell’s eyes for a moment. Along with them stood a strangely dressed masked man in black complete with cape and some sort of horns on the top of his cowl, a redheaded man in a tight red suit adorned with lightning bolts and a mask that hung from his back. Her focus, though, immediately shifted to the green and grey clad man with a green ring on his finger... a being Kara had not seen since she was five-years-old.

Kal El approached her. “Welcome to Watchtower, home of the Justice League. I’ll introduce the both of you to everyone, but Hal is anxious to meet you. I have to warn you, Hal can be a bit irreverent in speaking to people. Humans call it sarcasm, as I am sure you know. He is a nice guy and means nothing by it. It’s just the way he expresses himself.”

Before Kal could explain more, Hal Jordan impatiently stepped around the Man of Steel and to Clark’s utter shock, bowed from the waist and then rose, standing stiff as a board.

“Lady Kara, daughter of Zor El. I am Hal Jordan, Green Lantern assigned to Sector 2814. I am at your service for whatever you need. It is truly a great honor to meet you. Would you be willing to speak to me and perhaps speak with the Guardians of Oa?”

“What the hell is going on?” Wally West asked from the back, as surprised as everyone at Hal’s obvious reverence towards the girl.

Kara ignored anyone other than Hal, who was standing with wide, uncertain eyes. She smiled brightly at the man. “It is good to meet you Hal Jordan of sector 2814. Of course I will speak to the Guardians. I still remember my last trip to Oa. It was unforgettable.”

Hal smiled in relief and relaxed his stance slightly.

“I have no idea what the hell is going on.” Diana said, greatly perplexed. “I’m the daughter of a Queen and a god and he asked me last week if ‘all the chicks on my island were as into ropes as I am’.”

Hal ignored the talk behind him. “The Guardians want me to report in as soon as I have made contact with you but first I must ask, are there more survivors? Did all of Argo City survive?”

The smile left Kara’s face. “No. The city is whole but the shock from the explosions crumbled much of our infrastructure and many of our people died. As of right now, there are only slightly over 30,000 Kryptonians still alive. The city fell into the Phantom Zone and two of our battle cruisers followed us in. I was able to attach the cruisers to the city and we escaped the Phantom Zone intact.

“Since that time we have been hiding on the dark side of a moon in an uninhabited planetary system. We have recently identified four uninhabited planets under a red sun and scouting parties have been sent out to determine suitability for terraforming. Any information the Guardians can give me on these planets, especially the lack of life, would be greatly appreciated.”

Hal nodded, his expression showing understanding. “Of course. The Guardians have assured me that if you share the location of Argo City they will have eight Lanterns sent there at once to ensure the safety of the city along with your cruisers and have Lanterns accompany all scout ships until a new home can be found.”

“I admit, I have not seen the Guardians this excited since I have been a Green Lantern. One of them actually smiled when learning of your continued existence.” Hal relayed, amusement mixing with incredulity.

Kara smiled a bit as well, remembering the stoic Guardians from her trips to Oa. “I’m betting it was Sayd, wasn’t it? She always played with me when Father and Uncle Jor were meeting with the Guardians. How is she?”

“The same, still driving the other Guardians mad with her _feelings._ I believe the death of Krypton hurt her the most.” Hal said softly. He looked thoughtful for a moment before changing the subject slightly. “Kara, when I spoke to the Guardians last night they told me a story. Do you remember the puzzle box Sayd gave you when you last visited?”

Kara thought back. So much had happened since then and she was such a young girl. But visiting Oa was a strange, unique and fun experience even if the Guardians could be a bit... staid. “Yes. It was a small box covered with movable square tiles on top. The squares had different symbols on each of them. The squares were the key to opening it but after thousands of years the correct combination and positioning had not been found.”

“And yet, _you_ opened it.” Hal prompted her.

Kara shrugged. “Yes. I decided since every conceivable combination had been attempted there was no point in repeating the process. Looking at the box, I shook it a bit and heard no locking mechanism inside. That made it obvious that is was bonded by some power source that sealed it together but not what the power source could possibly be or what the order of symbols on top had to do with it. I thought of different ways to breach energy fields but dismissed them all… except music.”

“Music?” Clark asked, clearly confused.

“Yes.” Kara confirmed. “Elements of music such as pitch, form, rhythm and others can be given mathematical characteristics and is a good way for one unknown species to make first contact with another. I checked the square tiles again and moved them around. I could tell each made a slightly different feint noise when they contacted each other. If you weren’t listening for musical properties you wouldn’t notice. I decided to give it a shot. I played with the tiles with my ear to the box and eventually found a rhythm that was beautiful. The rest of my combinations were nothing but noise, only the last melody fit. I repeated it four times and the box opened. Unfortunately, there was nothing inside. I was hoping for a necklace or something. Maybe candy at least.”

Hal looked at Clark with a wide smile. “See what I’m talking about? That box has always been a test. No one, not the Guardians or any scientists that visited Oa had ever figured out the correct combination of tiles to open it. Kara looked underneath the tiles, looked at the problem from a new angle never considered and solved a puzzle in twenty minutes that no one could solve in thousands of years. _Twelfth. Level. Intellect_.”

Kara looked doubtfully at Kell then focused back on Jordan. “You are saying that because I was able to figure out some puzzle box, I am a 12th level intellect? It was just a game.”

Hal cleared his throat. “Kara, does your father still live?”

Kara sadly shook her head. “No. He sacrificed his life erecting the dome that saved our people.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” Hal replied, the sorrow evident in his voice. “I’m wondering… how is it a city floating in space still lives? Where does the water come from, the food, the lights and power, the temperature controls?”

Kara smiled at the man, liking him more and more because he was asking good questions. He didn’t seem to be the irreverent rascal Kal and Lois described. “No worries there. I figured it all out. We are doing well.”

Hal raised an eyebrow towards Kal. “You have figured out how to keep a city floating in a bubble in space not only alive but thriving.”

Kara thought for a moment. “Yep, I would say we are cool. What do you think, Kell?”

“Party on, Dude.” the man said, giving Hal a thumbs up.

“How did you escape the Phantom Zone?” the Green Lantern pressed.

Kara took a deep breath. “That was not easy. First, I came to realize that the Phantom Zone didn’t play by our rules because it was a remnant from the Universe that existed before the singularity. Our shield, made from the most powerful source in our universe, was holding the effects of incorporeal changes to our bodies, but we remained solid, though physically not changing. I knew it would be a matter of time before our shield failed completely so I contacted the Celestial being who had saved the area of space… I knew there had to be one. As soon as I found a way to mentally communicate with him, I threatened to destroy the Phantom Zone and him along with it if he did not assist me in contacting our cruisers.”

“You were going to destroy the Phantom Zone? How?” Clark asked, fascinated if not slightly horrified.

“I would reverse engineer one our many Omegahedrons, change a bit here and there and cause a supernova. Not easy to do but I knew how and that interloper in our universe knew it. I only asked for him to show me how to communicate with the ships. He eventually consented and explained the only way I could communicate with the crews was telepathically.” Kara described the events as simply as she could, knowing they would have difficulty understanding the concepts if she didn’t.

“Telepathically?” Kell asked, obviously confused. “But… we all heard your voice over the com units in the ship.”

Kara nodded her head. “It was easier to make everyone believe they were listening to a live manual communication than to believe I was in your head. After that everything was simple.

“I talked to the engineers, told them how to reverse the Phantom Drive to give us a map, create Anti-protons from protons and ions, then orient the thrusters in reverse to dock with the anchor points we built with the remains of our buildings. Once we were docked it was easy. Use the cannons to draw energy in, instead of pushing energy out and I created a small White Hole which opened a rift that lasted long enough for our people to move through before it closed behind us. Piece of cake.

“The hard part was realizing what the Phantom Zone was, where it came from, and what rules it played by. Then I forced it to play by my rules by manipulating the original matter and energy from our universe using our cannons, drawing energy into it while riding the effects of the White Hole. It sounds harder than it is.”

“Amazing.” Clark whispered in amazement, Hal winking at him. “You figured out something no one had ever figured out and make it sound so easy.”

Kara brushed it off, blushing at his compliment. “I had an advantage. I wasn’t incorporeal for one, I had a Rao space particle field to work with, and I had two large battle cruisers equipped with Phantom Drives, very powerful high energy weapons and engineers who followed my directions. Would I have been stuck there in say, an escape pod, I would have been really screwed. I probably would have just gone with the supernova and blown myself into Rao’s light rather than stay there. You never realize how much you miss the ability to sleep or the need to eat until you can’t anymore. That place really blew.”

Hal cleared his throat, gaining her attention. “Can we please go to the next room so you can speak to the Guardians?”

“Of course.” Kara replied easily. “Kell and Kal, would you like to accompany me? I would also like to set up a Kryptonian signal to intersect with our signal. Please, set up your power battery and I will contact my Mother, Aunt and Uncle. They can convene the Council so we can all listen in. I’m head of the Science Guild but my primary mission is to explore. I’m not on the Council so I am really not in a position to make decisions for Argo City.”

Hal nodded. “I’ll get started right away and let you know as soon as I am set up.”

Hal walked out leaving Kara and Kell alone with Clark and a group of people they didn’t know.

“So… you’ve met Hal.” Clark told her.

“He seems very nice. Not that I expected anything less than a Green Lantern.” Kara said. “Who are the rest of your friends?”

The woman in the very revealing armor, wearing a sword across her back and a slightly glowing rope coiled at her waist offered her hand. “I am Diana. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kara.”

“You as well, Diana.” Kara told her taking her hand. The tall brunette offered her hand to Kell, who took it and shook quickly. Kara glanced at him and was amused he was blushing. This was most likely the closest he had ever come to seeing a naked woman.

“Hi, Wally West, pleased to meet you.” the red headed man greeted her, zipping up at a much faster than human speed. Fast enough that Kell moved towards him almost as rapidly.

_“No Kell, its fine_.” Kara whispered.

_“He isn’t human.”_ Kell complained.

“ _Yes he is. I believe he has mutated somehow. He is Kal’s friend. It will be fine_.” Kara soothed him.

Kell looked a bit embarrassed. “ _Sorry, it’s a reflex_. _Be ready for a fight always. We are among unknowns.”_

Wally noticed the look on the male Kryptonian’s face and raised his hands. “I mean no harm, man. Shouldn’t have moved so fast. I get that she is like a princess...”

“I am no princess!” Kara hissed then caught herself. “I apologize. Our planet has had problems with another planet for centuries, a planet ruled by a monarchy. We don’t have the best opinion of those who consider themselves royalty expecting to be worshipped because of their bloodline. I shouldn’t have reacted like that.

“So Wally, I am guessing you are human but can move considerably faster than a human. Are you using alien technology?”

Wally shook his head. “Nah. Accident in a lab working on a new type of engine for space exploration, radiation… it’s kind of a long story. “

“I understand. Diana, I am guessing you are not a typical human if you here. Am I right?” Kara asked.

Diana looked a bit uncomfortable. “You could say that.”

“Diana is a Princess!” Wally told Kara with glee in his voice. “Her Mom is a Queen. Total Monarchy where she is from. Tell her about it, Diana.”

Diana cleared her throat and smiled, Kara smiled widely as well, neither knowing what to say.

Kara finally broke the silence. “I shouldn’t have said what I said about monarchies. I let my people’s previous experiences influence me and I truly meant no offense. I do look forward to knowing you better, Diana.”

Before Diana could respond, the man in black spoke up. “Be prepared. The alarms are showing a small amount of pressure on the roof, but our cameras and scans are picking up nothing.”

Kara looked at the floor in resignation. “Relax. That’s my ship. I should have known Kelex would follow me. He is no threat. He is kind of... my sidekick! Yes, he is definitely my sidekick. I totally have a sidekick.”

“The roof entrance has been accessed.” Bruce growled. “That shouldn’t be possible.”

Kara turned a bit red. “I apologize for him. He tends to bypass security measures without permission. I’ll have a talk with him as soon as I am done with the conference call with Oa. You are Bruce, correct?”

“I’m Batman.”

Kara winked at him. “Cool, we are using our hero names. I’m Supergirl. Seriously though, you are Bruce Wayne, right? Clark programmed a Diana and a Bruce in my phone in the event I needed help. Since I have met Wally, Hal and Diana, you are either Bruce Wayne or a man named Victor. I’m guessing Bruce. I used my phone to google Wayne Enterprises when we entered that parking garage and saw a Bruce Wayne was owner. I kind of put it together. You are very wealthy, right?”

Batman stared at her for a moment then looked at Clark.

“You are, right?” Clark answered, enjoying Bruce being drawn into a conversation.

“Is that pertinent?” Batman asked, obviously perplexed at this line of questioning.

Kara nodded her head. “Yeah, I was kind of hoping you might be able to secure us some baseball tickets. Like really good ones? I’ll pay of course, but I would really like to score some sweet seats.”

_“Is that the game with the sticks, the small ball and humans wearing those oversized gloves?_ ” Kell asked.

_“Yes.”_

“ _I read about that in your educational logs. Is Joe DiMaggio still playing_?” Kell looked hopeful.

“ _Doubtful.” Kara replied. “He would be very old, possibly dead. Remember, humans have shorter life spans_.”

“ _Right._ ” Kell remembered. _“I wonder if Kal El knows his mate will likely only live half his life span_. _I hope he will be okay. He is a nice guy. Perhaps he would want to come to our new planet when she...”_

_“I do speak some Kryptonese, you know?”_ Clark’s voice cut in, causing Kara to place a hand on her face and Kell to drop his head.

“Sorry Dude, Kal El, Clark, Bro... my bad.” Kell told him, a bit embarrassed.

Clark shook his head slightly, amused as he often was by these two. “No problem. Just try not to mention that to Lois.”

“I wonder how Kelex found me. I thought we would have lost him in the underground passage.” Kara thought out loud.

Kell looked at her strangely. _“Your tracker of course. How else would he keep up with you?_ ”

Kara felt a chill sweep through her body. “ _My tracker? I am not wearing a tracker_.”

Kell was definitely confused now. “ _Your parents had a tracker placed somewhere inside you when you were five. It’s kind of common knowledge among the troops. Your father gave you the Kelex unit at that age, correct? I thought you knew.”_

_“My parents had a tracker planted inside me!”_ Kara raised her voice in indignation. “ _You knew about it?”_

Kell backed up a step and raised his hands. _“I thought you knew about it. The entire military knows it. Kelex has the most powerful optical weapon out of all units. Your father programmed him to always follow you, always protect you.”_

_“I programmed Kelex!”_ Kara exclaimed.

Kell tried to calm her. _“I realize that, but he is the one who gave it an overriding directive to follow above all else. That robot even has a Red Shard squadron on standby, ready to move at his order. That’s in addition to the guards who try to unsuccessfully blend in to protect you.”_

Kara was becoming very angry _. “I can’t believe they did that! Why wouldn’t they tell me?!”_

_“Probably because they didn’t want to see the look on your face right now!”_ Kell tried.

_“It’s an invasion of privacy!”_

_“I never said it wasn’t, but I can understand it. When you turned five you began taking classes outside of your mother and father’s expertise, like art and history. You would be outside of the compound for a part of your day away from your family. Do you not realize how...”_

_“Yes, I am so important! I am sick of it! I can take care of myself!”_

_“Can you take out a Daxamite special forces unit by yourself unarmed? Do you know what would happen if you were kidnapped by them or anyone? You have always been the number one target of any race deciding they wanted to take a Kryptonian for ransom! If Zod had an opportunity, I promise you he would have taken it. You are constantly in danger because of who you are. Why don’t you get that?”_

_“I am not that important!”_

_“Yes, you are! Just saying you aren’t doesn’t make it true. Instead of complaining so much, try sucking it up and accepting it!”_

_“Excuse me?!”_

_“You heard me. All this wanting to be independent, I get it, okay? But we didn’t even get from Kansas to here without a Green Lantern escort and he wasn’t there for me. The guy would have licked dirt off your feet if you asked him to. You can’t run from your destiny, no matter how many universes you fly off to!”_

Kelex finally arrived. _“Excuse me, may I say...”_

_“Shut up, Kelex!”_ Kara and Kell shouted.

Kelex’s interruption brought them back to the situation at hand. They were inches from each other, being watched by the Justice League.

Kara backed up and cleared her throat. “I apologize. I became a bit emotional and it was inappropriate.”

Wally laughed. “It’s cool. I couldn’t understand a word you two were saying, but it was obvious. I’ve seen this fight before in English. Dick found out Bruce put a tracker in him and came here, got into Bruce’s face, suited up and everything. He cut the thing out of his arm and threw it at Bruce. I got the whole thing on video if either of you want to see it. So, how long have you guys been married?”

“We’re not!” both Kryptonians snapped.

“Oh.” Wally said. “My bad. I just assumed, you kind of sound like an old married couple.”

“Kelex,” Kara turned to him. “we will talk later… alone. For now, I need you to establish communication with my Mother… who I will also be talking to alone later. Tell her I am about to speak to the Guardians, and she may want to convene the council or at least get my esteemed, soon to be beaten Aunt and Uncle on the line.”

“I will do so at once. I would not recommend challenging your Aunt or Uncle in hand to hand combat. You would have a zero percent probability of winning any fight. I would like to speak to you as well. Triplets? Nine children? Any idea on how you plan to talk your way out of this one?” the robot asked.

“I’ll figure it out, but I have a pretty good idea of where to start. Now do as I say, sidekick!” Kara demanded, pointing to the room Hal had entered minutes ago.

“I’ll figure it out. Surprise, surprise. I’ve heard that on numerous occasions in the middle of dangerous experiments.” Kelex mumbled taking the comlink from Kell and moving in the direction she indicated.

Ten minutes later after learning a bit more about Wally and Diana, and pleasantly surprised that Bruce had season tickets to a professional team in Gotham and here in Metropolis, Hal Jordan walked in.

“I think we are ready,” the Lantern told her.

Kara nodded and walked into the room to find a hologram of Two Guardians emitted from a Green Power Battery. She knew of the batteries but had never seen one in person. Across from the Guardians was a hologram of her Mother, Aunt and Uncle emitted from her comlink being held by Kelex. Kara, Kal El and Kell stepped between the two, standing off to the edge but within range so they could be seen and not block the representatives from each other.

“Kal El.” Alura started, her expression pleased. “It is a joy to see you. I understand you have done great things on Earth. I regret that you had to contend with Zod but am thankful you were victorious.”

“Lady Alura,” Kal returned and bowed his head slightly, “A true honor to meet you as well.”

“You must be a very skilled combatant.” Non spoke up. “Only my wife, the lovely General Astra, has ever defeated Zod in hand to hand combat. I hope we can speak later when things have settled.”

“Of course, General. I would like that very much.” Clark agreed.

Alura smiled and looked at the two Guardians. Kara had hoped Sayd might be one of the representatives, but instead she was stuck with two who had white hair that appeared to be electrically shocked.

“Guardians, it is an honor to speak to you once again.” Alura opened.

“As it is with Oa. We feared Kal El was the last Kryptonian. When Kara was announced as the last daughter of Krypton, we feared she may be the last. Finding out that she was not the only one left was a great relief.”

Astra caught that immediately.

“She announced herself?” the woman asked, taking her eyes away from the Guardians and looking sharply at Kara.

“An earthquake struck one of our major cities and Kara was gracious enough to help Kal El in rescuing many citizens.” Hal added happily, not aware that Kara had lied to her mother about her actions.

Now all three of her relatives were looking at her. She could feel the anger from lightyears away.

“I only helped a few people. They saw me so Kal’s mate, Lois, who is part of a major media conglomerate, announced that I was the last daughter of the House of El, sent off like Kal El before Krypton’s destruction and stuck in the Phantom Zone. I promise no one else knows that Argo City lives.” Kara explained quickly though she knew she was screwed. “I stayed as inconspicuous as possible, but lives were in immediate danger. I had no choice as a member of the House of El...”

“Do you have any idea how stupid that was? Why did you do that?!” Astra yelled, forgoing any protocol in front of the Guardians.

“I stayed hidden as much as possible, but people needed help...”

“Lady Kara was wearing a suit similar to the one Kal El wears.” the Guardian who had been speaking informed her family.

Now all three were glaring at her.

“You wore a suit, most likely designed by Lara El, in public and consider that staying hidden? Did you wear the crest of the House of El?” Non asked.

“Of course... not? Okay, yes I did.” she admitted. “Look, there is no danger to Argo City. I left Kell behind before he could stop me. He followed but by the time he arrived, it was too late to stop me.”

The two Guardians appeared to be frowning. “Why is Lady Kara on Earth if Argo City survived?”

Now it was her family’s turn to look a bit sheepish.

“She needed a vacation, so she went to Earth to find Kal El and explore the planet.” Non admitted.

“She was sent with only one soldier and a Kelex unit?” the blue skinned man asked.

Alura looked sharply at the man. “With all respect, the decisions Krypton has made are our concern, as is my daughter.”

Those in the room stood quietly for a moment before Kara broke the silence. “Kell has done a fine job as my security detail and Kelex of course knows my whereabouts at all times, whether I am in his sight or not as I have recently discovered… isn’t that correct, Mother?”

Alura was a bit shocked at the undertone of hostility in Kara’s voice but ignored it, deciding they could discuss it another time.

“High Councilor Alura, General Non, General Astra, the Guardians offer our service as always. Krypton and Oa have a very long, productive relationship that we would desire to continue and truly hope you will accept our help. Right now, five Green Lanterns, in addition to Hal Jordan, are traveling to Lady Kara’s location and should be there by morning. They have been assigned to protect her at all costs. If you were to share your location we will send ten Green Lanterns to Argo City to aid your military should the need arise. We will also send a Green Lantern to accompany your scout ships in your quest for a new planet and provide any information on possible planets you are exploring. The safety of Kryptonians is our paramount concern and ensuring your planet grows anew is a priority.”

“We accept your assistance. Any aid we receive from the Guardians in protecting our people is gratefully accepted.” Alura thanked them. “Lady Kara’s Kelex unit will share our location. For obvious reasons, we would like to keep this a secret. We have not sent a beacon to Oa due to our fear of it being intercepted.”

“It shall be done.” The first Guardian said, nodding. 

The second Guardian added, “We also believe it would be a wise choice to have Lady Kara escorted back to Argo City by the Green Lanterns who will be arriving so that she is secure. Kal El has done many great deeds on Earth and as with all great deeds, great enemies arise. Since Lady Kara has announced herself as his blood bond, she could become a target for these enemies as she has been a target by Krypton’s enemies for most of her life.”

Kara stared at her Mother, Aunt and Uncle, holding her breath.

“I believe so long as she stays out of the public eye, she will be safe.” Alura finally answered. “Kell is one of our finest soldiers and her Kelex unit is a very capable bodyguard. With Kal El on Earth as well as the Lanterns you are sending, I believe she will be safe for the remainder of her time there. Of course, if the situation changes, we will call her back to Argo at the first sign of danger.”

The two Guardians bowed their heads. “As soon as Hal Jordan receives your location, Green Lanterns will be sent at once, High Councilor. We look forward to renewing our shared interests. Perhaps Lady Kara would be kind as to share her discoveries and research into the Phantom Zone.”

Kara nodded her head. “And I hope the Guardians will allow me to study a power ring. I am sure we can benefit each other for eons to come.”

“Of course, that has to be decided by the whole of Oa, but it shall be discussed. Until we speak again, Generals and High Councilor and of course Lady Kara, we shall set our plans in motion. May Rao always be with you.”

The holograms from Oa disappeared, leaving Kara, Kal El and Kell alone with her Mother, Aunt and Uncle.

“Could I have the room please?” Kara asked.

Kal El and Kell left, but Kelex stayed.

“Kara,” Alura began, “would you care to explain your actions?”

“Of course, Mother. My reasons are simple. People needed help, so I helped them. Would you care to explain why I have a tracker somewhere in my body, my location monitored by Kelex for most of my life and was never told about it, even though Argo City’s entire military knew about it?”

The three said nothing for a moment, stealing glances at each other.

“It would appear we have much to talk about.” Alura admitted.

Kelex floated up beside Kara. “Lady Alura, shall I show her the message?”

Alura nodded. “Show her, Kelex. Kara, contact me as soon as you have seen what Kelex has to show you.”

The hologram cut off, leaving Kelex and Kara alone.

Kara glared at her robot bodyguard. “So, you had a squadron of Red Shard under your command this whole time. You didn’t think that was something I should know? That you have been tracking my every movement nearly my entire life? I programmed you to be my partner, my friend, not a bodyguard and spy!”

Kelex said nothing for a moment, his chest plate rising and an image projector appearing. “This will answer your questions.”

An image appeared before her from Kelex’s projector.

“Hello, my Sunbeam.” a tall blonde haired man greeted her.

“Father?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own CW or DC characters

  


“Father?” Kara stared at the hologram for a moment, stunned, not having expected to see the man she had loved most in her life.

The recorded message continued. “If you are seeing this, it means you have found out about the tracker. This was only to be played by your Kelex in the event I was not alive. Before you ask, this is not one of those AIs Jor constructed with his consciousness downloaded. I always found that creepy. I am leaving you this message so you will not be too upset with your mother. You are her life and I hope when you find out what has been done and why, you won’t be too upset with her or think less of me. To understand why it was done, I must tell you a story from your childhood. You have always lived somewhat of a sheltered life in regard to other Kryptonians and there is a reason for this.”

**Krypton 37 years ago**

Alura sat with Zor El in his lab, ringing her hands, nervous over her daughter. For the first time in Kara’s short life, she would not be with her Mother or Father for part of the day. Zor El had insisted she attend regular classes so the girl could make friends and learn more than science and law. Kara had shown a talent for art since she turned 4 and both parents agreed this was something to be nurtured.

“She has never been around children except for Thora. They will treat her differently.” Alura complained.

“No, they won’t.” Zor assured his wife. “Children are very accepting of each other. The hierarchy of Houses means nothing to them.”

“She is too intelligent, especially for her age. Everyone on Krypton knows what she is capable of achieving, Zor. Do you not worry that...”

“Alura, relax.” Zor put his arm around his distraught wife and pulled her close. “Didn’t Astra say she would be stopping by to check on her? It’s only five hours and then she will be back in my lab or at home with you. She will be fine.”

The two sat, Zor at his desk, studying results of his latest experiment while Alura sat in a chair in the corner fidgeting in silence. She did not have court or council meetings today and was doing her best to soothe her worry over her five-year-old daughter.

“Zor, there is a problem.” Non’s voice said through the intercom of the lab. “Come to the back of the school. Do not tell Alura.”

Alura had already beaten Zor through the door, the man having to run as fast as possible to catch her. What they saw when they arrived at the school paralyzed them both with fear.

A man, holding an unconscious Kara in his arms, along with four other men holding weapons, were in a standoff with Astra, Non, Dru Zod and a dozen armed Kryptonian guards.

“Place her gently on the ground.” Astra told the man holding the girl in his arm “Do so and you will be arrested. Do not and you will be killed.”

“Dru,” Zor whispered. “Who are those men and why do they have my daughter?!”

“Do not panic, Zor.” Zod whispered. “Keep Alura calm. We found staff members of the school including her teacher dead. These Daxamites used image inducers to infiltrate the school in their place. I believe Kara is drugged. Students say they saw her teacher inject something into her arm and carry her out. No harm will come to her. You have the word of the House of Zod.”

“My King has ordered me to bring the girl to Daxam or as a last resort kill her.” the man holding Kara said confidently, his gun aimed at the unconscious girl in his arms.

“You are outnumbered and outgunned.” Astra replied. “If any harm comes to her, even a scratch, every race in the universe will know of how much pain I inflicted on you before I gave you the mercy of death. Surrender now.”

The Daxamite snorted. “To fail my King and be imprisoned on Krypton? I would rather die. You won’t fire. If you do, even if I can’t kill her, you will place her in a crossfire. Back away, allow us passage to our ship and you can speak to the King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea about her return.”

Non walked closer to the man, Zod alongside him. Their weapons were holstered, but they walked slowly and confidently. The Daxamite finally raised his gun from Kara’s head towards the Generals when they were six feet away.

“Don’t come any closer.” the man threatened.

“We won’t.” Non responded. “We just needed you to aim your weapon at us.”

An Ion bolt from Astra’s handgun shot between the two Generals and burned a hole through the kidnapper’s forehead. Kara dropped, nearly hitting the ground before being caught by Non who covered her body, Zod falling on both of them.

The battle was short, no Daxamite was able to fire a shot while being gunned down without hesitation by the dozen Kryptonian soldiers present.

Alura and Zor ran towards their daughter, grabbing her from Non’s arms as he rose.

“She is alive. We need to get her to the healing center to determine what they gave her.” Astra ordered.

Alura and Zor sat next to a shaking Astra and Non while Kara was examined by a Kelex unit and then a Healer. She had been injected with a strong narcotic, enough to keep her sedated for 48 or more hours. It was recommended she rest rather than forcing her from her unconscious state. 

“Astra?” Zor called softly to her, while Alura shook in his arms. “Are you alright? You have been shaking for over an hour. Would you like a sedative?”

Astra shook her head slowly. “I have been in many battles, Zor. I have never known fear until today. I haven’t stopped shaking since I fired that blast. Alura, Zor, you know it needs to be done.” the woman told him in a resigned voice.

“She won’t leave our sight again. I want a guard on her, even when she is with us.” Alura told her husband and sister. “Everyone knows, not only who she is but what she could do for them… or to them. She will be a target of off world enemies simply because she is the only child of the House of El.”

“You wanted her to have as normal a childhood as possible.” Zor reminded his wife.

“I want her alive and with us!” Alura snapped. “How many times have you told me, Zor? She is not normal. She must be protected. Hasn’t today shown you that? She was drugged and carried out of her school by an armed Daxamite who had a gun inches from her head!”

Zor was still obviously shaken, but his voice was calm. “I know, Alura. I was there. I am scared too. Maybe... Non, what about the Kelex unit we talked of before? I can get a waiver from the High Council, make it more powerful.”

Non nodded his head sadly. “That would be a start, Zor, but you know what must be done. I understand your point of view but Alura is correct. She needs a guard around her at all times. She also needs...”

“A tracker.” Zor El sighed. “One linked to the Kelex unit and a military squadron on standby in the event Kelex needs them. Where is Zod?”

“Leading an investigation to determine how this happened. If not for a maintenance droid discovering the bodies in the port vent, they may well have gotten away with this act. This can never happen again.” Astra told him; her teeth clenched. “Alura, Zod will no doubt request the High Council to convene. He will consider this an act of war and request permission to decimate Daxam.”

“It is an act of war.” Alura told her angrily.

Astra nodded, in full agreement, but her position as the leader of Krypton’s military curbing her desires to agree with Zod and obliterate all of Daxam. “I understand that, sister. But the King and Queen surround themselves with innocent citizens and slaves bought from many planets. They position their citizens and slaves as shields. There is no way to take out the army and the ones who rule the planet without causing mass casualties of innocents. I have no desire to step from my Cruiser and see the dead bodies of slaves and the poor surrounding me. We all know Zod’s position towards Daxam. He will slaughter the entire planet. His thirst for blood will not end there.”

Non sat back, multiple scenarios going through his head. “Perhaps a small team of Red Shard troops can infiltrate the palace and assassinate the King and Queen. The Black Zero unit may be more appropriate.”

“And perhaps Zod set this up himself.” Zor told the group, not hiding the suspicion in his voice. “He is in charge of the investigation. Somehow these Daxamites managed to land in one of our ports, pass themselves off as Kryptonians without identification, then kill the staff of the school and take their appearance. They must have had inside help and this could give Zod the excuse he needs to attack Daxam and wipe out all the sentients, citizens as well as slaves.”

“Zod was by my side.” Non reminded his friend. “He was in as much danger as I was.”

“Was he?” Zor questioned. “I have a feeling if the Daxamite had fired, it would have been you that would have been hit, Non.” Zor told the man pointedly. “Convenient that Zod chose today to visit Argo City. It doesn’t matter. With Zod in charge of the investigation I have no doubt the Daxamites will have been found working on their own with no assistance from any Kryptonian.

“As it is, Kara won’t remember this… and I agree with you all. She needs a tracker placed in her and a Kelex unit to monitor her at all times. We can hire private tutors, have guards watch her discreetly, a Red Shard unit on standby. Once she wakes and we know she is recovered from the drug they used, we should sedate her again, have the healer place a tracker... two trackers, a primary and a backup. She never needs to know what happened today. As far as she will know, she felt faint and was brought to the Healer due to a fever. I do not want her to live in fear. It is our job to live in fear… to protect her. She never needs to know what happened today.”

Non and Astra silently agreed. Never mentioning this day to Kara sounded wonderful, though neither would ever forget it themselves.

“Soldiers talk.” Non pointed out. “Eventually, everyone in the military... she will find out one day.”

Zor nodded. “When that time comes, I will explain it to her. If she is going to be angry at anyone, I would prefer it to be me. Just please ask your soldiers to be discreet. There should be little interaction between Kara and the soldiers regardless. She needs to feel like a normal child for a while, even if she isn’t.”

**Present Day**

“So that was the reason you had a tracker, two actually, placed in your body.” Zor El continued.

“One is attached to your left femur and the other to your right shoulder blade. They are embedded into the bone and impossible to remove without surgery. The reason for this is simple.”

Zor El’s image lit up with pride suddenly. “Even at three, I knew you were special. You would ask me questions about biology, physics, any subject you could think of. You absorbed it so quickly. By four, you were asking me questions that caused me to consider new directions not previously explored before. You attempted cell manipulation on flowers to see if you could change the color or add multiple colored petals. You were successful every time. You saw the world and the Universe as simply as a normal child your age would see a coloring book. I didn’t need the Guardians to confirm what I already knew. You come from a long line of scientists, but the House of El has never had anyone with your potential. That made you a target as well as your standing as the only child of our House.

“I know one day you will visit Earth. I remember the look of wonder and excitement on your face when you found out about the power a yellow sun could give Kryptonians. But listen well, Sunbeam. No matter how powerful you are, there is always someone more powerful. Your mind and your heart are your greatest weapons and greatest defense, not any enhanced powers you may obtain someday.” Zor El warned her even as he offered sound advice.

Kara wiped a tear from her eye, listening to her father, seeing him for the first time in years, her heart full of joy and sorrow.

The recording continued. “Since you have been watched, two more kidnapping attempts and one assassination attempt was thwarted without your knowledge by your guards. I know you are probably angry right now. I would be in your situation but please understand why it was necessary and likely always will be. Your Mother loves you more than she loves me and that is impressive considering how easy I am to fall madly in love with.

“Unfortunately, the qualities you inherited from me, qualities we both love about you, will possibly drive her mad one day… sort of like the time we escaped from the jungle and barely made it to the ship before a Yagrum had us for breakfast. I had you wrapped around my front, running, screaming my head off for Kelex to be ready to close the skimmer door behind us while you watched the creature gaining on us, laughing the entire time. Not my brightest moment and you of course told your Mother how we proudly fought off the Yagrum while taking most of the credit. Your mother never let me forget that. She yelled at me for two days and then wouldn’t speak to me for a week.”

Zor El’s face turned from one of happy remembrance to one of solemnity quickly.

“The fate of Krypton rests on your shoulders.” Zor El told her sadly. “It isn’t fair to you, but we both know life isn’t fair.”

“No, it isn’t.” Kara whispered, her throat burning and unable to hold back her tears.

“Your Mother will worry, she will push you at times, irritate you at others and she may try to control your life to an extent. I promise you though, everything she does is because of her great love for you. There is nothing she will not do to see you safe and happy. I am sorry, Kara. I know Krypton does not have much time left. I know that in order to save Argo City, I will have to activate the Dome myself and I know I will die in the process. Know that when you see this, I am watching you from Rao’s Light. I always will be.

“Remember to pray every day to Rao, to be thankful for the piece of his light that gave the spark to your beautiful soul. Remember to tell your Mother you love her every single day and remember that not everything in the universe can be solved or understood by science. Love, compassion, devotion, these are some of the things we must have, but should never be measured nor should we try.

“If you wouldn’t mind, for your dear Father, please do not blow up our lab, at least no more than once or twice. Remember our motto, ‘if it looks like it’s going to blow up, it probably will so run.’

“I love you, Sunbeam. We will be together again one day, I promise you, and we will have many more adventures together. Until that day, take care of your Mother, for the both of us.”

The image of her father disappeared, and Kara was left standing, tears sliding down her face, staring at Kelex.

After a few moments of silence Kelex asked her if she would like to speak to her mother. Kara agreed and took the comlink from him before he exited the room.

Her Mother answered immediately. Instead of the angry look Kara expected, she appeared sad.

“You found out about the trackers I suppose?” Alura asked.

Kara nodded.

“Did Kelex show you the message from your father?”

“Ye...yes.” Kara told her in a slightly shaken voice.

“You are crying.” her Mother noted. Kara did not answer. “I won’t apologize, Kara. I can’t because I would do it again and more if it means keeping you safe, alive, and happy.”

“I know.” Kara said quietly.

The two women stared at each other in silence, neither knowing quite what to say before Alura asked a question.

“Why?” she asked her daughter.

Kara knew what her mother meant. “Because I remembered what we experienced during Krypton’s destruction, the tumbling of Argo City, the screams of those who couldn’t make it into their shelters, the roar of our buildings crumbling to the ground while you held me in a dark space, twisting and tumbling. You protected me… kept me safe. This time...”

“This time you could do something about it, do the things you wanted to do then.” Alura finished quietly. “You weren’t helpless.”

Kara nodded her head.

“Where was Kell?” Alura asked.

“Helping defeat an escaped Dryad in an alien prison so he could secure a reactor room that was damaged. If he hadn’t been there, National City could have been destroyed by a nuclear explosion.” Kara said, a hint of pride in her voice.

Alura chuckled. “I suppose I should have listened to Non. I was always worried about you meeting Kell. From what Non said, he seemed to be a lot like you, the type that would follow you across the Universe with no hesitation. I hoped perhaps a lawyer or businessman may tend to balance your more adventurous side. I should have known better. You would never be happy with someone like that. So, honestly daughter, what is Kell to you?”

Kara thought for a moment, having thought of this many times since they left Argo City. “All I can say for certain right now is that he is my partner. Beyond that, it is confusing.”

Alura smiled softly. “A partner is a good place to start. I assume since you two were in this National City saving lives, you were not discussing the future and multiple triplets and there has been no offer made. Would that be correct?”

“Yes, Mother.” Kara confirmed.

Alura suspected as much. “I have made the bonding announcement to the Council and city and told all of yours and Kell’s mission. I will call another meeting, retracting...”

“No!” Kara nearly shouted. “I mean... just leave it for now. If we decide this is not something we want, I will announce that I changed my mind. Just... not yet. Not until I can figure out what I want.”

Alura nodded, hope blooming in her heart. “I will back you, daughter, no matter what. Just don’t be afraid to open your heart and follow it, wherever it leads you.”

“I will. Thank you, Mother. I love you.”

“I love you too, daughter, with my entire heart. Please, don’t argue with the Green Lanterns’ protection. I have no doubt they will be as discrete as you ask them to be, but I hope you can understand your need for extra security.” Alura’s fear for her safety was evident so Kara heeded her Father’s words.

“I do, Mother.” Kara told her. “I won’t be difficult.”

Alura seemed appeased by this. “You will always be difficult. As crazy as it drives me, I love that about you.”

“Something you might find interesting.” Her mother paused briefly, a shadow of a smile on her face, mixed with overtones of anger. “The last assassination attempt on you occurred two weeks before you turned 12. A shapeshifter had landed in the badlands and made his way to Argo City and somehow snuck past our entry points. We still have no idea what planet he came from. You know there are many shifters in the Universe. We suspect he was hired by Zod’s flunkies after I sentenced Zod to prison. The shifter hid on the roof of our temple, planning to shoot you as soon as you exited the gardens. A young boy, only a few days shy of 15 had just returned from an exploration trip with his father and had been assigned to the Flamebird. He was ordered to shadow your protection detail for training. The young man was told to inspect the rooftops before you exited the Gardens. He found the shifter, weapon in hand and attacked him.”

“Kell.” Kara whispered.

Alura nodded. “When he saved the child during Krypton’s death, that was not the first time Non had noted his bravery. Kell wrestled with the larger Shifter and eventually obtained his rifle and killed him.”

“He never told me.” Kara said quietly.

“And he most likely never would. The troops were all ordered to remain silent so you would never know how close you had come to death. He has grown from a brave boy to a brave man. Trust each other and stay together, whether you be mates, partners or friends.” Alura said.

Kara laughed quietly. “He offered to fake his own death and stay behind on Earth if I did not want to be mated after I told you I had accepted his offer. He didn’t want my honor to be questioned. I told him I would never allow this nor leave him behind.

“Mother, I just need... time. I have so much to figure out about myself and him, my role in building a new Krypton... it’s a lot.”

Alura nodded her head in understanding. “Luckily, you have always been good at finding answers. I shall continue to prepare for the bonding ceremony whether it happens or not. Would you work with me to determine what you might like if you decide to go through with the ceremony?”

Kara nodded her head. “That sounds reasonable, Mother... I am sorry. I never discussed this with you and know...”

“Kara, stop.” Alura told her, raising a hand. “I knew what I was getting into when I married your father. You are so much like him and as scared as I have been for you, I wouldn’t want you to change. Just please, try to be safe and come back to me. That is all I ask of you.”

Kara nodded her head with determination. “I will be back in under six weeks, waiting at the mouth of the Wormhole to dock with one of our Battle Cruisers. I swear to you on the Blood of the House of El, Mother, I will be careful, and no aliens or humans will know that Argo City still survives... except for Kal’s friends who already know. I will call you in the morning. I love you, Mother.”

“I love you, Kara. Good night.”

Kara watched the image of her Mother fade and felt farther away from home at that moment than she had since she had left in her ship for Earth. The revelations of the day, learning so much about her past, her family’s actions, what she was supposed to be. Kara had never considered herself to be more intelligent than her father. She had always thought that understanding science was just part of being a member of the House of El.

Kara wiped her eyes and stood straight, walking to the room she had left Kal and his friends.

Only Kal was there.

The man looked sadly at his cousin. “I tried not to listen in, but I heard you crying. I wanted to stay, to make sure you were okay.”

Instead of answering, Kara rushed him, wrapping him in a tight hug that he returned. The two held each other for a few moments.

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what I am _supposed_ to do. I’m not used to feeling confused.” she admitted, letting him go and backed away from him a bit.

Kal’s warm smile eased her distress, even if only a little bit. “That is a common state for us Earthlings. I suppose you would say it is universal, especially in those who wish to always do the right thing. I have no answers for you. Just know that I am here for you and I can listen.”

Kara smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “I wish you had grown up on Krypton with us. You would have made such a good lab tech. I can tell, you would have been great at handing me tools and bringing me lunch.”

Clark laughed, grateful that she seemed to be in a better mood and her usual playfulness was coming through once again.

“Where’s Kell?” the girl asked, looking around, “And where have all your friends gone?”

“Let’s see… Kell went to the ship. He said something about needing to grab a couple more rifles, three handguns, his armor and a few stun grenades he had not unloaded yet. Bruce said he will have tickets for us to a Metropolis Meteors game tomorrow night waiting at the stadium. Arthur and Victor have not arrived but will be staying near for the next few days to make sure all is well. The others went a few floors down to our training room. You will have plenty of time to get to know them but for now, I think it’s time you experienced a very annoying human task. We will have to go back the way we came and once outside of the Wayne Industries parking garage hail a taxi. That will be a chore.

“So what do you think of Watchtower? This building has some of Earth’s most advanced technology.” Kal sounded pleased, happy to be able to show off the latest of Earth’s advancements.

Kara looked around and admitted it was nice... for humans.

“It’s very efficient looking and no doubt a great aid in fighting crime and saving others.” she told him. He knew from the tone of her voice she was being polite.

“I know, Earth has a long way to go before we catch up to Kryptonian technology.” he admitted.

Kara shook her head. “Earth doesn’t need to catch up. It is coming along fine. It isn’t a matter of the intelligence of a species. The Earth is 4.543 billion years old. Humans have only inhabited this planet in current evolution for 300,000 or so years. The human species are newborns by universal standards. Understand, Krypton at its destruction was over twelve billion years old and the Kryptonian species as we are now had inhabited the planet for eight billion years. You could say we had a head start. At 300,000 years old we were still throwing rocks at each other over disagreements. Being an old planet and race was both a blessing and a curse. Our planet’s age was the cause of its destruction.”

This caught Kal’s attention. “How so?”

If there was one thing Kara loved, it was imparting knowledge. She was delighted to explain this to her cousin, happy that he was showing such an interest in his heritage. “Think of it as if the planet were your farmhouse in Smallville. In one hundred years, it would not be standing. Of course you can restore it, but eventually, everything it was will have been replaced with new material. A new roof, new walls, new floors. The appearance would remain the same, but the parts would be completely different. While you can do that to a house, a core of a planet is more difficult.

“Once the core began to give way, it was only a matter of time since it could not be restored. Despite our vast technology, despite Rao’s blessings, a planet, like a house, can and will eventually die. Your father had a plan to shore up the core, perhaps give it another century at the most but to do so he needed a special element, one not easy to find. A Green Lantern named Tomar Re attempted to gather this material, but it was rare. I do not know if he ever succeeded. There just wasn’t enough time.”

She stood silently with Kal as he absorbed what she told him, Kell soon joining the two, informing them that Kelex would have the ship hovering and cloaked over Clark’s apartment building should he or the ship be needed.

An hour later, after Kara and Kell decided they never wanted to take a taxi again, they entered Clark’s apartment to a table full of boxed food.

“These look like D’jal worms.” Kell whispered to Kara, taking a long look at the Lo Mein Noodles.

“They smell and taste good, that’s all that matters. Besides D’jal worms can be quite tasty if boiled long enough over a fire. You just have to make sure they are dead before you swallow them.” She whispered back. “My parents and I camped quite often. Mother was a bit more refined for wild food from the forests and jungles, but my Father loved living off the land. It was satisfying to eat parts of Krypton before those parts were able to eat us.”

“You wanted to be an explorer, but it seems you have had many more adventures than I have.” he told her.

Kara brushed it off. “I understand you have had a few adventures yourself in Argo City. One involving a shapeshifter perhaps?”

Kell shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

“Kell?”

The man swallowed and grinned at her. “It was no big deal. I saw an assassin on the roof as I was doing the boring patrols where nothing ever happened. He was holding a rifle and was obvious aiming at someone down below. I yelled for him to stop. He turned and there he was, no longer resembling a Kryptonian but the largest alien I had ever seen. He must have been 8, maybe 9 feet tall. I attacked him, we engaged one another, and I wrestled his rifle away then shot him. He disintegrated. All in a day’s work.”

“So… at fourteen, you bested a nine-foot-tall shifter, took his rifle and gunned him down. Pretty impressive for a cadet in training.” Kara told him, a small grin on her face.

“Fine,” Kell said, a bit frustrated. “I saw him on the roof and yelled for him to lay down his weapon. He turned and I saw his true form. He was maybe 5’10, no taller than 6 foot. I ran towards him and jumped. He struck me with his rifle, but my arms and legs tangled up with the weapon and I think one of my fingers accidentally hit him in the eye. I fell to the ground with his rifle in hand, not sure exactly what to do. He grabbed the rifle again, jerked it towards him but my finger had somehow become stuck in the trigger guard. I pulled my hand back because it hurt and in the process fired the rifle, shooting him in the head. Basically my lack of coordination saved my life. I told you I was awkward at that age.”

Kara laughed, the image of Kell accidentally getting tangled up between a shifter and his rifle amusing her. He certainly had grown out of his awkward phase.

“You saved my life too. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kell replied, “General Non never wanted anyone to tell you of your close calls because he didn’t want you to live in fear. I didn’t want that either, so I never said anything. Krypton exploded a week later, two days after I turned 15, and we were all busy to reminisce. I also had somewhat of a crush on you and would have been too nervous to speak to you. You have no idea how my stomach felt the night of our dinner. It took everything I had to not stutter.”

“I thought you did very well.” Kara told him. “After we eat, would you go to the roof with me?”

Kell nodded, having thought of this himself.

The two finished and Kara walked into the kitchen finding Lois and Clark playing with their food and throwing bits of rice at each other. It warmed her heart to see the two of them playing around and the obvious love between them.

“Kal?”

“Yes, Kara?”

“I realize you have your God, the one you have no doubt grown up worshipping. I... I want you to know you have a piece of light from Rao in your soul as well, like all Kryptonians. Kell and I are going to the roof to pray. Would you like to join us? If it is uncomfortable, I understand completely.”

“It would be wonderful.” he told his cousin, that warm smile returning.

“Lois, you are welcome...”

The woman shook her head. “Sounds like a Kryptonian thing. I’ll be working on my op ed, tearing Cat Grant to pieces. If you could though, I would appreciate you dropping a word to Rao for me. Ask him to never let me meet your mother or her super soldier twin, okay?”

Kara winked at her. “I’ll do the best I can. Rao is merciful.”

Lois let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good...”

“But my Mother is often not. I’ll put in a good word for you though.” Kara told her and walked off.

Lois looked at Clark. “She was joking, right?”

Clark smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Not a good idea to start a fight with a woman fierce enough to raise Kara. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own CW or DC characters

* * *

**Chapter 12**

“I can’t believe you are eating another one of those.” Kell said, looking at Kara who was stuffing a third footlong chilidog in her mouth. She had already gone through three nachos and the white Meteors jersey she wore was marked by cheese, chili, and mustard stains.

“I can’t believe you aren’t. Your jersey is clean. That’s not the way baseball jerseys are supposed to be after a game.” Kara told him between bites. “I swear Cherry Coke is the greatest beverage in the universe. I have to learn the recipe. From looking at the label, it would seem all the ingredients can be harmful to humans so there must be a way to mix them safely. Still, humans wouldn’t drink this if it was harmful to their bodies, right? That baseball cap and jersey look really good on you by the way. How does mine look?”

Kell could barely contain a grin. Wearing glasses, blue jeans an oversized jersey and a baseball cap with her hair pulled through the back in a ponytail, she certainly did not look like the awe inspiring beauty from Argo City. There was a slight mustard stain on the corner of her mouth as she smiled widely while watching the professional players playing a ‘ _baseball_ ’ game.

Instead of beautiful, she looked... cute. Adorable even.

“I think it fits you well.” Kell told her sincerely.

Kara looked at him for a moment, her wide smile disappearing. “It fits me well?”

“There you are… fishing for compliments once again.” Kell needled her, laughing.

“Yes! We should go fishing next! But I was not, as you put it, fishing for compliments. I just want to know if I look like a fool.” Kara asked, bottom lip pushed up.

Kell shook his head and smiled at the pouting woman. “ _You look adorable_.”

Kara blushed for a moment than smiled once again. “I think you should try glasses out. They are really kind of cool for blending in.”

“I’m not wearing glasses.” Kell told her adamantly.

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because?” Kara asked. “Because isn’t a reason.”

“Of course it is. It’s the best reason. It encapsulates all possible responses and shortens it into an easily understood sentence of one word.” Kell said.

Kara thought of pointing out the errors in his reasoning and grammar but decided to let it be since a player had just hit the ball. Kell stood up with the rest of the large crowd to cheer.

“Sit down, Kell. It’s going to be caught five feet short of the fence.” the girl informed him.

Seconds later, Kara’s statement was proven true.

“Five feet! How did you know it would be five feet?” Kell asked, amazement on his face.

“Baseball is a sport no different really than sports we had on Krypton” Kara explained, careful to make sure they weren’t overheard by the surrounding fans. “When a ball is involved, it becomes a simple matter of physics. When you take the speed of the pitch, the altitude of the area in relation to sea level, wind speed, the temperature fluctuations, the wood of the bat as opposed to other materials and the back spin force created by the pitch, one can easily deduce the likely landing spot for a ball. When you add in the degree of the angle in regard to the swing, then it became obvious where the ball is going to go once it was struck.”

“You are serious?” Kell asked her.

“I never joke about science.” Kara stated.

Kell shook his head. “If we were... home, you would never be able to tell any of those things.” he pointed out.

“Of course I would. I would have Kelex analyze the pitches in slow motion...”

“Stop.” the man told her. “This is a problem. You came here to explore and instead you are breaking everything down into equations. When you were with the dog, flying above the field, you weren’t analyzing anything. You were just having fun, enjoying the experience. When you flew above the Southern Continent you were lost in the experience. Here you have a great experience to enjoy but instead you are analyzing hits and pitches. Why can’t you let yourself enjoy this? Is it because flying isn’t involved?”

“I am enjoying this!” Kara protested.

Kell took a deep breath and looked around the stadium. There was close to half the population of Argo City in this baseball park. They had luxury seats on the first base side of the field, just under the second deck where people actually brought food to them for a price. It was a close game against a rival team and the atmosphere was electric.

“Close your eyes.” he told her. “Feel the excitement in the air. Smell the food, listen to the cheers. Can you feel the tension? The way the heart beats and breaths seem to hang on every at bat? Let yourself feel it, Kara. Not everything is about science.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders and straightened her cap. “You are right. I’ll stop analyzing... everything. There is a certain electricity, an excitement that doesn’t make sense here. How does it feel to you? What do you think about baseball?”

Kell watched the next pitch, a swing and a strike and felt the crowd deflate then begin cheering once again.

“I think I am very impressed. On our...” Kell stopped, looking around him though no one was paying attention. “On our old home, I doubt our best... athletes could accomplish what these hum... humorous people have. The speed and power of the swings, the speed of the pitches, the agile play in the field, it is amazing. We definitely need new sports once we reach our... new home.”

Kara smiled, enjoying the innocent joy in his voice. He really was excited. Perhaps it was true, Kara did have a habit of breaking things down to their simplest level and could sometimes miss the big picture in front of her, except when it came to flying. Flying still gave her the greatest feeling of freedom she had ever experienced.

“I need some of this cotton candy the woman is offering in the row above.” Kara told her partner. “Could you get me some?”

“Hold on, the inning is almost over.” he mumbled, watching the field intently. “Two on, two outs, need a run and the fourth batter in the lineup is up to bat. He’s going to hit a homerun and win the game. I can feel it.”

“I checked his stats on my phone and the probability of him...”

The crack of a bat told Kara that the batter had made contact. She looked quickly and stood beside Kell and the other 15,000 humans that were in the park and cheered as the ball sailed high over centerfield.

“See what I mean?” Kell asked, his eyes wide, arms in the air. “Not everything can be measured by science and probabilities. Sometimes you have to go with your gut. Can you believe the energy in this stadium? It’s incredible!”

Kara smiled and took his hand as he cheered loudly with the rest of the home team fans, enjoying the feeling as well. One thing she was certain of, baseball and sports victories engendered close to a joyful mass hysteria. It was one she found herself caught up in, though she had no reason to.

The two Kryptonians walked hand in hand through the concourse as fans filed out of the stadium.

“That was amazing. I will have to thank Mr. Wayne again.” Kara told Kell.

“Were you bummed that Kal El couldn’t make it?” he asked, knowing the answer.

“Of course not! We did literally jump into his life from nowhere. He can’t rearrange everything on short notice. He has a job and other responsibilities.” She told him. “Tomorrow we go to National City to get Alex and I am sure he will be with us as much as possible. He does have to save this world often.”

Kell understood. “So, kind of bummed?”

Kara grinned a bit, surprised as she often was by how easily Kell saw through her at times. “Yeah, I wish he were here, but it’s kind of cool... just the two of us. I liked it and you look pretty... good in that jersey. Hey! I’m going to buy a baseball and go back to the field! Maybe I can get an autograph if any players are still hanging around.”

“What is an autograph?” the man asked.

“The player signs his name on a ball.” the girl explained.

“Why?” He asked, perplexed.

“So people can... collect them I guess.”

“Signing an object makes it collectible?”

“It does on this planet… that I am from.” Kara told him, aware of humans surrounding her.

Kell looked around, a sudden feeling they were being watched coming over him. He peered over Kara’s shoulder and saw Hal Jordan, dressed casually, meaning no glowing green suit or ring. Hal caught his eye and motioned up. Kell nodded, understanding what the man wanted. The Lanterns were here.

“Buy a ball, seek these collectible signatures and I will step outside for some air... literally.”

“Oh... you want me to come?” Kara asked, understanding immediately.

Kell shook his head and let go of her hand. “I got this. Have fun and we will meet at the gate. It shouldn’t take long.”

Kell left Kara behind, walking out with the crowd and looking to the sky, trying to find a glimmer of light that may give away Kelex’s whereabouts in the cloaked ship above. Giving up, he pulled his phone out and called the irritating robot.

“This is Kelex, how can I help you?” the unit answered politely.

“Are the Lanterns on board?” Kell asked, already irritated.

“Five are, Jordan is on his way up. Would you like me to land? I know you aren’t keen on flying... or at least not good at it.”

Kell clenched his teeth, not for the first time wanting to use his newfound strength to rip the tin can to shreds. “There is an alley four blocks away, north of the stadium. Move the ship over the clouds, uncloak and I will be there.”

“But...”

“For Rao’s sake, can you just do as I ask for once?!”

Kell heard nothing for a moment then a quiet acknowledgement from the Kelex unit.

Reaching his self-appointed area, Kell looked up, took a deep breath and launched, above the cloud in seconds and spotting Kara’s ship. He flew slowly towards the open hatch and walked into the cargo bay, Hal Jordan landing softly behind him.

“Impressive.” A dark skinned Green Lantern told him. “This annoying robot made it seem like you couldn’t fly very well.”

“I’m a fast learner when I need to be. Kell Ur, Flamebird Corp, First Wave Division.”

Hal Jordan, decked out in glowing green, offered his hand. “When we met yesterday, I didn’t mention that there are five other Lanterns assigned to this sector. These are the other five.”

Kell was caught by surprise. Six Lanterns?

“Why are there six Lanterns protecting this Sector? From my early lessons I was told the most any sector had was two.” Kell pointed out.

“Things change. Since the invasion attempt by Darkseid and his Parademons...” the tall black man with no mask began before being stopped by Hal.

“Darkseid was dealt with years ago.” Hal assured Kell. “No reason to bring it up now. Kell, this is John Stewart. The man beside him with the unfortunate hair is Guy Gardner. Kyle Rayner...” the man beside Gardner waved politely, “Jessica Cruz and Jennifer Hayden.”

“Call me Jade. Everyone does.” the green skinned woman told Kell. He noted beside Jade all the other Lanterns were human, something which surprised him considering the Guardians’ past opinion of humans and Earth. He thought if there was a need for human Lanterns in order to blend in, Earth must be a big target for someone or some race. He began to suspect Hal purposefully deflected his question about the high number of Lanterns assigned to this sector. He was a little troubled by that thought, but let it go for now.

“Jade, what planet are you from, if I may ask?” he politely. “I can see the others are human.”

Jade winked at the man, making him feel uncomfortable with the suggestive grin on her face. The Lanterns’ suits didn’t leave much to the imagination, especially the females, nor did her face hold any mystery as to her interest. “All human, mostly. Metahuman. I’ll be glad to tell you all about me sometime before you leave. Maybe if you get a break from bodyguard duty, we could have a drink. Who knows, I may travel to Argo on a little vacation of my own. I didn’t realize the scenery was so nice there.”

Kell was not impressed by her obvious flirting. “I’m sure I will be busy with Lady Kara and the beautiful scenery in Argo City is to her credit.”

“We were wanting to speak to you about her security arrangements, get a timeline of her trip here, where she plans to stay, when she plans to leave and what routes she will take.” Hal told him, giving Jade a warning glance.

Kell nodded his head. “Easy enough. Lady Kara goes where she wants when she wants, usually making last second decisions. She is very spontaneous and impulsive. Kelex can keep you all apprised of her location at any time. While I greatly appreciate the Lanterns assistance, it is important that she does not see or hear you. Lady Kara has been protected her entire life by guards and does not enjoy the feeling.”

The man named Guy Gardner stepped up. “We are here to protect the Princess instead of relaxing at home, where I would like to be. The short blue guys say she needs to be secure, so we are here 24 hours a day, at her service because she decided to take a vacation to Earth. If you want our help, there need to be some rules. I don’t do spontaneous and I am not chasing a Kryptonian all over Earth when she feels like letting loose.”

Kell frowned, not liking his tone. Turning, he moved to face the disrespectful Lantern. “Her name is Lady Kara Zor El, head of the Kryptonian Science Guild. She is not a princess. We do not have a monarchy on Krypton. She is sensitive about being called royalty so I would suggest you not call her by that incorrect title.”

“Sure, she isn’t a princess.” Guy told him. “That’s why we have all been activated to be some secret service for a Kryptonian delegate visiting our planet because she wants to check the place out and be a temporary sidekick to Superman. I might slip and forget the Lady part. I promise no princess though. Maybe she would prefer her highness?”

Kell answered the question by punching the man in the jaw, a blow that shook the ship and sent the Lanterns stumbling back except for Gardner who dropped to the ground unconscious.

Kell looked at the assembled Lanterns as they regained their footing, his anger evident in his posture and face. “All of you, hear me now and understand this... Her name is Lady Kara Zor El and you will address her as such unless she requests otherwise. When your friend wakes up, please remind him of protocol when speaking to or about an esteemed delegate from another planet. He may speak to me as he wishes but if I detect any animosity or disrespect towards Lady Kara, I assure you, he will stay down permanently. That said, there do need to be rules.

“She is not to see any of you unless absolutely necessary. Do not become involved in her affairs unless she, Kelex or I ask you to do so. Even if it appears she is in danger, Kal El or I will be the first to respond if assistance is needed. I will be near her, always.

“If any of you have a problem with this, I can ask the Guardians to assign new Lanterns or we can make do with the three of us. I do not mean to offend or disrespect any of you. I have nothing but respect for the Green Lanterns... most of the Green Lanterns,” he clarified looking down at an unconscious Gardner, “but I was ordered by General Non to ensure she has fun. Being followed and surrounded by security every day and night _is not_ her idea of fun.”

Hal cleared his throat.

“We apologize for Guy. He is new and isn’t familiar with diplomatic protocol. I will have a word with him.” Jordan promised. “When he wakes up I mean... if he wakes up.”

“Tell him to watch his tone when speaking of her and especially to her. It may be best that he doesn’t speak to her at all. She has done more good in her life than he will in a thousand lives.

“All of you are welcome in the ship,” Kell continued, “take shifts if you like and alert the others if there is a need for all of you, so that the majority of you can spend time at home. Whatever you do, when Lady Kara gets in trouble, do not jump in, believing she needs rescue.”

“Trouble? What sort of trouble is she planning on getting in?” the female named Jessica asked.

“Trouble has a tendency of finding Lady Kara all on its own.” Kell’s statement proved prophetic when an explosion was heard far below.

“Case in point.” Kell said. “I’m going to watch. Stay hidden and stay out of it unless called. Thank you for your assistance and when that man wakes up, if he takes issue with me, suggest he go home and stay there.”

Down below Kara waited for Kell, wondering how long the conversation with the Lanterns would last and how much of a pain they would be.

Kal called her, surprising Kara.

“Hi, Kal! The baseball game was just… wow. Please thank Bruce for the tickets. I had no idea cotton candy tasted so good. I just ate a stick of it while waiting for Kell. I also had three footlong chilidogs, two orders of nachos and bag of peanuts. Kell and I ate the shells before we noticed other humans were discarding them and eating the nuts inside. The shells were not tasty but the peanuts were. How is work going? Any important stories to cover?”

Kara flinched back from the phone when she heard what sounded like a small explosion on the other end of the phone.

“Kara, glad I got a hold of you.” Superman started until Kara heard the familiar hiss of heat vision and an explosion again. “I’m not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight. Something has come up. Justice League business. We are in... Bruce, watch out! We are dealing with something in Canada right now...”

“Are you in a fight and calling me?” Kara asked, recognizing the sound of battle from the other side of the phone.

“It’s nothing serious... hold on...”

Kara heard a boom, she suspected from Kal El hitting an enemy.

“It will be fine. Lois wants to know if you might be interested in tacos tonight?”

“She does?”

“Yes, she just called me, and I told her I was about to call you, so she told me to tell you to call her… hold on. Diana, throw him this way!”

Kara heard another strike that sounded like thunder.

“Anyway, as soon as I am done with this I will be there, I promise.”

“Okay... do you need my help?” Kara asked hopefully.

“No,” Kal El told her, “They aren’t strong, just a lot of them and moving towards an inhabited area. You two have fun. I will call you back.”

The call ended, leaving Kara staring at the phone in her hand. Kal El was off performing heroic deeds and she was here, wondering what a taco was and where the hell Kell was. There was really only one option available to her

“Siri,” Kara asked, holding the phone close to her mouth. “What is a taco?”

Before Siri could answer an explosion occurred, one not far from the stadium. She didn’t need her enhanced eyesight to see a giant plume of flame and smoke rising from a tall building along with a binding light. The blonde didn’t waste time, running to the first alley, hiding her clothes in her handbag and changing into her uniform then took to the sky after hiding the bag and changing behind a dumpster. It occurred to Kara that if she continued doing this, she would definitely need a more efficient way to change.

She arrived at the site of the explosion, the sign outside identifying it as something called _“S.T.A.R. Labs Metropolis”_ , pleased to see the event seemed to be contained to the seventh floor. Smoke still poured from the spot where the building had been breached and an eerie light illuminated the smoke, but no raging fire was seen.

Instead she saw something worse than fire when she entered into the hole on the seventh floor that the explosion had made. Beyond the smoke caused by small fires of wooden desks and chairs around her, the room was glowing brighter, literally, as if bathed in pure sunlight.

Alarms were going off in the building and she could hear hundreds of employees rushing for the exits above and below her.

A glance around told her this was indeed a research lab. Kara knew a thing or two herself about lab accidents that could lead to structural damage, having been the cause of a few herself.

She was concerned that the brightest glow was from the inside of what had once been a closed room with thick walls and the scraps of a large device for unknown purposes. Inside that wall was a large glowing cube, emitting the light covering this floor.

Squinting her eyes, focused on the glowing cube her foot almost stepped on something soft, biological and probably human.

Expecting to see a dead body, Kara was shocked to see a breathing unconscious woman in a torn and blackened containment suit. Instead of third degree burns and having difficulty breathing, the woman was unconscious and glowing as bright as the room itself. The blonde knelt next to her, close enough to make out the name on the suit, Dr. Karen Faulkner.

“Dr. Faulkner? Can you hear me? I need to know what you were working on. No need to be embarrassed, I’ve been known to cause a few explosions myself, but I need to know what that cube is and what kind of energy is in your body right now. Can you wake up for me?”

The small glowing woman remained breathing and her heartbeat was strong, but she showed no indications of waking up.

“Okay,” “Kara whispered. “I will figure it out.”

The blonde looked at her surroundings, hoping to find a computer station that was still standing but having no such luck. She did see the remains of the steel door that had been blown off the room that had been holding the device and the cube.

Moving at superspeed, Kara recovered the metal from the room and used her heat vision, securing a makeshift bunker once again. The glow in the room dimmed but Dr. Faulkner’s body remained bright.

A fire crew had arrived at the floor’s emergency stairwell. Kara moved to the hallway to stop them.

“Don’t come in here! Make sure the building is evacuated. I have a woman in here struck by an unknown radiation source. I haven’t measured the radiation levels in the room yet. Your men could die from exposure.” Kara calmly told the firefighters at the foot of the stairs.

All firefighters recognized her from the cell phone pictures and video school kids had posted on the internet.

“Hey,” the one with the Captain’s title on his thick jacket said. “You’re Superman’s sidekick. Where is Superman?”

Kara clenched her jaw and closed her eyes briefly. “Busy. You have me. Do as I say or risk your men’s lives. Either way, I have work to do.”

Kara left the stairs and went back to Faulkner who was lying on the floor, still unconscious. She looked up and used her X-Ray vision to ensure the floor above was clear.

“Okay, Dr. Faulkner. I am going to have to move you now. I can’t leave you alone and I need a computer to find out what you were working on and what that cube is.”

Kara shook her head. “Why am I talking to her even though she is unconscious? This is why I have always stayed away from patient care.”

Kara lifted the small woman in her arms and moved quickly to the stairwell, moving up a floor above. To her relief, the laboratory here did seem mostly intact. The main computer console on the far wall was operational thanks to what she guessed was an emergency power source that had kicked in after the explosion.

Setting the doctor gently on the ground, Kara moved to the terminal. She had hoped terminal would be open, but unfortunately the system needed a username and password.

“I don’t have time to play guess the password with a human computer.” the girl mumbled, quickly taking the computer apart then putting it back together again after making some hard drive modifications. The screen lit up and Kara had full access to S.T.A.R. Labs research records.

Finding Doctor Faulkner’s records was easy enough. She had only been working on one project.

It was an energy processor using a bioengineered actualizer with the hope of using solar radiation, along with other harmless solar radiation, and the ability of plant life synthesis to create a clean reusable energy source.

“Props, Doctor. Nice idea, right track but not going to work. Also the safety systems... they were tampered with. The actualizer was turned off. With no biological plant life to harvest, the energy needed a release and exploded, dousing the room... and you in its radiation. So, I can go find a biolab somewhere and create a natural photosynthesizer to bring the cube back under control.”

“What am I going to do about you though?” Kara hadn’t turned around during her search, but she did hear the groans of the woman as she rose. “I’m glad you are up. I need your help...”

Kara’s request was cut short when a large hand grabbed her hair from behind and flung her to the far wall and through it.

The blonde rose to her hands and knees, shaking her head to clear it, not knowing where an alien could have come from that was strong enough had come from.

What Kara saw running through the hole in the wall her body had been used to create did not appear human but judging by the even more shredded remains of the containment suit, she knew the 7 foot tall, muscular, orange skinned woman was Dr. Faulkner.

And she was growing larger.

The orange skinned demon rushed Kara as the blonde slid out of the way just in time to avoid the oncoming charge.

“The cosmic radiation cocktail is using your biometrics as a battery. It’s mutating you. This is not good. Dr. Faulkner? Karen? Any chance you might calm down while I figure out how to fix this?”

The woman swung again, hitting Kara in the jaw, dropping her. Kara opened her eyes to see two fists crashing down from above and rolled once again then stood.

“I’m sorry about this.” the blonde told her, swinging her fist, just as her Aunt had taught her, into the very large woman’s jaw, sending her to the floor.

The blonde watched the orange skinned human, hoping she was unconscious.

Instead she saw the woman grow two more feet and gain more mass.

“That’s not good.” Kara whispered.

Faulkner stood with a roar and punched Kara in the chest, sending the blonde through a wall and out into the air outside the lab. Kara fell a story then caught herself in midair. Before she could take a breath, she realized Faulkner had jumped out the window after her. Kara, not knowing if a fall from that height would kill the woman or just make her angrier, allowed herself to be knocked to the ground, keeping her body between the mutated human and the ground.

The fall did nothing to Faulkner who raised a fist and crashed it into the pavement where Kara’s head had been a half second before.

Breaking free from the creature, Kara took in her surroundings, saw some people running for their lives, fireman and cops surrounding the scene, some cops with weapons drawn and quite a few cameras flashing.

“Dr. Faulkner, we can’t do this outside. What I need to save you is inside the building. I’m sorry I have to do this.”

Kara attacked, dodging swings and throwing her own into the broad chest of her adversary. She kicked twice to the woman’s shin bone, causing the creature to bend down slightly then raised her fist and launched, delivering an uppercut that lifted the mutant off her feet.

Faulkner’s gigantic form tried to sit up after hitting the ground, only for Kara to slam both her hands against the woman’s ears, stunning her, then a follow up strike to the back of her neck sending her into temporary unconsciousness.

Satisfied that her foe was unconscious for the moment and still breathing, Kara lifted the large being, wrapped her arms under the massive shoulders and flew them both back to the seventh floor. The blonde tossed the mutated doctor to the floor and wrapped both arms around her neck, as the woman slowly came to and began to rise… only for her air to be choked off. It was a move Kara had learned from her aunt, a simple way to cut off oxygen to an attacker without killing them.

It was working. Faulkner became limp and Kara lay her back on the ground when she was assured the woman was still alive and would hopefully be out for a while. At least long enough for Kara to do what needed to be done.

Cracking the door to her makeshift bunker, Kara took a moment to study the cube, peering deeply with her vision then looked at the ceiling.

“A fail safe was here, probably a bio fluid that would drown the cube and absorb the energy then pipe it into a containment unit on a sublevel. But the fluid was rerouted and drained. Someone sabotaged your work and you became the bio battery. I have to draw this energy out of you, or its going to kill you… soon.”

Kara looked around the lab, cataloguing every available tool and component she saw. “You’ve got skill, Dr. Faulkner, to pull this off in a substandard lab. The energy isn’t going to switch from one biometric receptor, like you, to a biofluid. I’m going to have to draw this energy out and it will probably hurt but it won’t kill you. Maybe. But if I don’t, you will die. Nobody, no race can contain and evolve this quickly to a mutation. Okay, Kara, one portable energy containment and dispersion unit, coming right up.”

Kara moved quickly, gathering tools, taking sheets of metal and cutting them with her heat vision, seeking out chemicals that would give her the correct mixture she needed.

Eventually she had a circular, makeshift metal device with a 12 inch diameter polymer shield covering the front, facing away from her palm.

The blonde spied her last needed item, duct tape. She wrapped the metal disk around her right hand, and turned, just in time to use her left to catch Faulkner’s large fist from striking the back of her head.

Kara pressed her right shielded palm to the woman’s chest and as she hoped, the cosmic rays began flowing from the orange skinned monster’s body into the polymer shield which broke it down into the empty radiation chamber just behind it, pressed to Kara’s hand.

Kara pushed Faulkner to her knees and was pleased to see the woman begin shrinking, her bones returning to their previous state, her skin paling from the bright orange it had been.

Once the pull stopped, Kara released the woman and listened, grateful that she was still breathing.

“Okay, it worked. Now I need to get rid of this thing before it goes critical. Not the best material for holding this much cosmic energy.” she admitted and flew away, straight up into the sky.

Kara was not sure what effect flying in space would have on a Kryptonian and had no desire to find out. She flew as high as she could before the air thinned out and then tossed the device towards what would be considered open space. Once it has reached maximum height she struck the small object with her heat vision, watched it blow up in a flurry of energy and relaxed when the radiation began to dissipate into the near vacuum it has been blasted into.

She decided not to waste time admiring her handiwork, knowing a very human Dr. Faulkner was still in the lab with a dangerous cube that was only contained by a makeshift bunker put together with previously shattered metal and heat vision.

Flying back into the seventh floor seconds later, she was relieved to see Dr. Faulkner was regaining consciousness. “Dr. Faulkner? Can you hear me?”

The dazed woman nodded her head.

“Do you feel any desire to hit me?”

“What?” the woman asked, very confused.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” Kara told her, relieved. “I have access to the system, but I need you to tell me which biofuel you planned to douse the solar cube with? The fail-safe was empty. I can fill the pipeline and manually input the security procedures, but I don’t have time to analyze each of the possible candidates. What were you planning on using?”

“Compound 3416.” the woman whispered.

Kara was back minutes later, kneeling beside the slowly recovering woman, watching with her X Ray vision as the fluid compound flooded the room containing the cube, liquifying and draining it to a sublevel liquid storage center deep underground.

“It’s done.” Kara told the woman who was being held in her arms. “How do you feel?”

“Every bone in my body hurts.” Faulkner admitted. 

Kara was not surprised. “Your body just went through a transformation in a quick amount of time, your bones grew as did your organs. They have returned to their former state but that kind of traumatic activity to your system is going to have to be watched carefully. I don’t know what the long term state of your health will be, so you will need to be monitored constantly. I’m going to carry you out of here in my arms and you can be taken to a hospital. Is there a colleague you trust? Someone who specializes in perhaps metahuman studies, or altered DNA?”

The woman nodded. “I trust all my colleagues.”

Kara frowned a bit, lifting the woman gently into her arms. “Maybe you shouldn’t. Your safety systems and containment plans were sabotaged. Be careful and if you need anything from me, call the Daily Plant and ask for Lois Lane. She can get a message to me and I’ll be there for you.”

Kara watched the woman give her a faint smile and wave before she was loaded into an ambulance. Before she could go back and retrieve her bag, a middle aged man in a lab coat approached her. He had blonde hair, a clean shaven face and manicured hands she noted when he offered her his. He also had a face that Kara thought resembled an ‘Earth Weasel’.

“Supergirl, right?”

“Kara Zor El, but Supergirl works.” she told him, shaking his hand, wishing she didn’t have to. Something about the man gave her a bad feeling.

“Dr. Thomas Moyers, director of S.T.A.R. Labs, Metropolis branch. The monster that you took back in the building... was that Kitty?”

Kara raised an eyebrow, wondering why he would associate the orange skinned woman she had just fought with a kitten.

“I mean Karen. Dr. Faulkner?”

Kara nodded her head. “Her fail safe was tampered with, bio fluid drained and she was doused with the energy from the power source she created when the cosmic ray mixture went critical and couldn’t be contained. It caused a mutation. I was able to drain the radiation from her and disperse it in the sky. She will need to be monitored closely. She has had quite a shock to her system.”

Moyers took this in, his heartbeat increasing and sweat forming on his brow.

“Any idea who may have wanted to place her in danger, possibly kill her and ruin her experiment?” Kara asked, suspicion already pointing to the agitated man in front of her.

The man shook his head nervously. “No idea. Kitty was working on a revolutionary clean energy source, one that could change the planet in regard to how we use our natural resources.”

“One that is brilliant.” Kara stopped him, “though slightly flawed in its design. Biocontainment, living cells such as plants storing energy and harvested, is a good idea but the cells are too weak to ever be contained by anything other than the liquid source made as a failsafe and that has to be contained because of radiation after use. It’s a great idea but not feasible.

“It is also an idea that if someone thought it could work, would place many stakeholders in current nuclear, fossil fuels and solar energy properties at risk of losing their hold on the energy market. The type of stakeholders who would have no problem offering one of your scientists a great amount of money to make sure it never happened.

“I’ll be giving a report of the incident to a Government agent I know, who is also a bioengineer. I’m sure her organization would be willing to look into this case.”

The man swallowed hard, his eyes shifting, refusing to meet Kara’s eyes. “S.T.A.R. Labs has always handled investigations in house. Involving Government agencies and having to disclose propriety research is not our policy...so...”

“So… it’s too bad for you that I don’t work for S.T.A.R. Labs.” Kara interrupted him. “Be sure to give Dr. Faulkner the best treatment and ensure nothing happens to her. A death would defintely bring your lab under more scrutiny than just one Government agency. I will be going now. I have a feeling we may meet again, Dr. Moyers.”

Kara took the sky above the clouds and then dropped back down quickly, landing in the alley she had left her bag in. She was surprised to see a man there holding her bag.

A man wearing Kryptonian battle armor with two high powered handguns stuck to his hips and a rifle magnetically linked to his back, his face covered by a dark visor that was attached to his helmet.

“Kell?” she asked like it could be anyone else.

“I thought we were going to meet by the gate?” the man asked, humor in his voice.

Kara stepped closer and saw the small flaming red bird insignia on his chest plate along with a blade under it. “First Wave? Tip of the blade?”

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “We were all assigned somewhere. It’s not Red Shard unit but I enjoy the challenge.”

“Any reason you are dressed like this, now?” Kara asked.

“Just in the event you needed your masked sidekick who is defintely not Kryptonian and only uses handguns to come to your aid.” She could hear the humor in his voice and relaxed.

“You were watching?” she guessed.

“Of course. I watched you fight an orange monster while building science projects. How does your face feel? You took quite a few shots, but you look as beautiful as ever.”

Kara laughed at his tone, blushing once again. “Benefits of a yellow sun. I feel like a brand new person. So where were you?”

“Roof of the building across the street. I kept my rifle aimed at the unfortunate doctor in the event she needed to be put down, stunned or otherwise.”

“Watching my back, huh?” Kara asked.

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “You’re my partner. I have no doubt should I ever need you to watch my back, you will. I believe that’s what partners do for each other. Or am I wrong?”

Kara shook her head and smiled. “I think you got it right. So how long have you been waiting here?”

“Long enough to find out what a _‘taco’_ is. It should be a treat. I’ll head to the roof and change into something a bit more casual. I saw a phone booth four blocks away you could use to change.”

Kara smirked. “A phone booth? I think I’ll hide behind the dumpster, soldier boy.”

An hour later, thanks to a long cab ride and backed up traffic due to the incident at S.T.A.R. Labs, Kara and Kell reached Lois and Clark’s apartment. The three had a nice dinner, both the Kryptonians trying every type of taco Lois had delivered and leaving no leftovers for Clark.

The hour was late, and Kara was tired. She thought of waiting up for Kal El, but her eyes were slowly closing. Kell noticed and suggested she go to bed.

Kara stood up and moved towards the room before turning back and holding her hand out to Kell.

“Yes?” He asked, obviously puzzled.

“Come to bed. We are dressed. I just want you to hold me, like you did on the couch in Smallville. Would you do that?”

His eyes were wide as he hesitated. “It wouldn’t be...”

Kara interrupted him, not wanting him to argue. “We aren’t on Krypton and we aren’t breaking any rules. Please? I just want to be held tonight.”

Kell took her hand and walked to the bedroom behind her. He left the door open and sat down against the headboard. Kara curled into his side. The man was determined that as soon as she was sleeping peacefully, he would leave her for the couch. He only closed his eyes for a second.

When he opened them again, Kara was stirring at his side and sunlight was pouring in through the window. The blonde smiled up at him radiantly.

“Thanks for staying.” she whispered.

Kell nodded, not really knowing what to say for a moment.

“Let’s keep this to ourselves.” he finally told her with a wink.

The need for further conversation was cut off by Lois yelling.

The two moved quickly to the kitchen where Clark was standing silently while Lois brandished her phone like a weapon.

“I can’t believe this bitch!” Lois screamed, practically shoving the phone in Kal El’s hands.

The man took the object and winced. Noting Kara was up, he cringed and passed the phone to her.

Kara saw the phone was showing Catco’s website with an article by Cat Grant. The headline read ‘Supergirl and unknown alien destroy S.T.A.R. Labs’.

“She is really mad, isn’t she?” Kara whispered to her cousin who looked down sadly in confirmation.

“I’m going to destroy her! Kara! Do not go to National City today! Do you know why she is writing these things? She is baiting you, hoping if she disparages you enough in print that you will confront her, give her the interview she wants. Do not fall for it! I know you are angry but...”

“I’m not.” Kara told her, stunning the reporter to silence.

“But... she wasn’t even there, and she is saying you purposely...” Lois tried to explain before Kara stopped her.

“She doesn’t matter.” the blonde told her softly. “I know what I did there and it wasn’t so anyone could write flattering headlines about me. A woman needed saving. I did my best to save her and I succeeded. This ‘Cat Grant’ person is irrelevant. My people, Kryptonians, know who I am… they know what I do, and they know where my heart lies. I don’t care what some lady in National City or anyone else says about me. I don’t have to prove myself to anyone on this planet.

“Let it go, Lois. Anger gets you nowhere. Write what you believe, let her write whatever she believes. None of it will change anything. I’m going to National City today to find Alex and then we will begin exploring this world in greater detail. I’m here to learn and have fun. I may go to a beach tomorrow. Kell and I have talked about an amusement park and seeing the views from mountaintops. I hope you and Kal can join us as much as possible. I have no plans to talk to Cat Grant. She just doesn’t matter. If she is so petty about not getting an interview that she would attack a person in print, what does that say about her? Why would I validate her attack by commenting on it?”

Lois said nothing, calming down a bit outwardly, but her fire still seething underneath.

Kara looked at her cousin, noting he had a fond smile on his face as he looked at Lois. “Kal, I am going to write a report on what happened yesterday with all the details for Alex to examine. I also believe a Dr. Thomas Moyers sabotaged Dr. Faulkner’s experiment, probably bribed by people who had a vested interest in seeing her fail. I would be glad to make you a copy. You said Bruce is very good at investigating these kinds of things, correct?”

Kal wrapped Kara in a hug, squeezing her tight. “That would definitely be something Bruce would love to look into. I know a reporter who might be interested in a story like that as well.”

“Fight you for it, Smallville.” Lois said, the investigative fire back in her eyes.

“Awesome, dude.” Kell said. “Are there any foods resembling tacos that could be eaten for breakfast? I’m buying.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not own DC or CW characters

* * *

“Alex!” Kara practically yelled, walking into her human friend’s apartment, with a single bag in her hand while Kell followed, holding four.

“Hi, Kara.” Alex responded, nearly jumping back when Kara brought her in for a hug and then kissed her on the cheek. “It’s... uh… good to see you. What have you been up to the last few days besides fighting mutants in S.T.A.R Labs?”

“Let’s see…” The blonde said thoughtfully before beginning to tick her various adventures off on her fingers. “I obtained a small army of Green Lanterns as my personal protection detail, found out the Guardians of the Universe are worried about me being here because I am something called a _12 th level intellect_, Kell and I went to a baseball game, I lied to my mother about wanting to have children, but then found out that I have had two trackers imbedded into my bones when I was five due to numerous assassination and kidnapping attempts I wasn’t even aware happened so she couldn’t really become angry. She also found out -because the Guardians couldn’t shut their little blue mouths- that I am what humans call ‘Supergirl’ and a sidekick and Lois Lane and Cat Grant have been having an epic ‘trash talking showdown’ over worldwide media. And, of course, I had to deal with Dr. Faulkner who did indeed mutate but is a very nice woman from all accounts. Did you receive the report I sent you?”

Alex shook her head and grinned. She had been apart from the girl for three days and was surprised that she felt sad she had missed everything. Alex admitted to herself that no one would ever say Kara was boring. “Yeah, I did. It looks like you did a great job on the fly... umm, that means ‘in the moment’, with what you had available but there are some concerns I have for Dr. Faulkner’s long term health.”

“Her cells will always be mutated and the angrier she becomes the greater chance that she will resume her ‘orange rage monster’ state?” Kara guessed.

Alex nodded. “Uh... yeah. Why did you send this to me?”

Kara looked a bit sheepish and blushed. “Because I needed someone more intimately knowledgeable about the human body to look over the results and confirm what I expected to happen. The radiation can’t possibly be gone completely. If it expands... she is going to need something to control this, to make sure her radiation levels stay at an acceptable rate without going nuclear... that’s a joke... sort of. So, can doctors build such a device?”

Alex smirked. “Not likely, but I have. I had it sent to Watchtower this morning. It’s a simple cuff for now, but I can develop a small device that could be placed inside her that would do the same, if the cuff proves effective. Want to see the design? I brought it in case you were interested.”

“Of course.” Kara agreed and waited for Alex to retrieve her report and blueprints.

Kara took the papers and read them slowly, taking time to triple check everything.

The blonde was impressed. “Alex, this is wonderful. You are extremely intelligent for a hum...orous person. A beautiful design and the functionality is ...”

“Were you going to say intelligent for a human?” Alex asked, a bit miffed, but mostly wanting to screw with the blonde.

“Of course not. I said humorous. I couldn’t remember the word for a moment.’

“Funny would have worked. You meant for a human, didn’t you?”

“Of course not!” Kara poorly lied. “Most extremely intelligent beings I have come across do not usually have a sense of humor like you have. My father did but my Uncle Jor was... ugh... so serious all the time. He was a great guy, but... if it wasn’t for his wife, I’m not sure he would have ever smiled.

“You should have seen the look on his face the time I almost opened up a very tiny harmless ‘Black Hole’ in his clean room. I had to sit there for an hour while he lectured me on recklessness and not having a sense of adventure in his lab. I was only five! It didn’t help that Father told me to listen to Uncle Jor very intently and then began making faces behind his brother’s back where I could see. I laughed a few times and Uncle Jor finally gave up and told me to take a break from his lab.”

Alex remembered the conversation from when they were in the Fortress. “That would be the time he banned you from his lab?”

Kara shook her head and had a seat on the couch next to Kell. To her annoyance, the man had already found a baseball game on the television. “No, that was because I used a miniature atom splitter he had and nearly caused a harmless nuclear reaction. He totally made a bigger deal out of it than it was. I was trying to link it up with my particle accelerator... it doesn’t matter. Total misunderstanding. I didn’t mind at all. He was cool after a while. I don’t think he meant it.”

Alex watched the blonde, noting her eyebrows crinkled a bit when she obviously lied.

“You were fine with being kicked out of his lab?” she asked doubtfully.

Kara nodded, then grinned bashfully. “I was when Aunt Lara gave me a stuffed doll. She told me to cut the stuffing out and gave me her code to the lab. I borrowed his atom splitter, stuffed it in the doll and escaped unnoticed. Aunt Lara showed me where my mistake had been in my experiment and I was able to find the data I needed back in mine and Father’s lab. I had planned to give it back to him since I only borrowed it, but he never mentioned anything, so I suppose he was good with me having it.”

Alex had a hard time believing that. “His Kelex unit never stopped you or reported to him?” she asked.

Kara shook her head smiling widely. “He never had the chance. The first thing I did after using Aunt Lara’s code was hide behind a column near the door I entered. Once Uncle _Bore’s_ Kelex came to greet Aunt Lara, I jumped behind him and opened his panel deactivating him. When I was done, I reactivated him for a reboot that would have taken minutes and tampered with his memory banks. Simple in and out job.”

“Wow.” Alex admitted. “That’s pretty smart for a Kryptonian.”

Kara sighed heavily. “I deserved that. Sorry, that slipped out. I didn’t mean it to be an insult. Sometimes my mouth runs away with my mind and I can’t stop it. I used to tell my Uncle Non that he was pretty smart for a soldier.”

Kell took his eyes off the baseball game and looked towards Alex as she sat across from the two. “If it makes you feel better, every time Kara makes a change to Argo City; weather, new animals, food, weapons designs, shield reinforcements, anything really, she sends a very long, very detailed report to everyone’s datapad.” Kell informed Alex. “None of us read it. We stopped trying to understand her explanations and just deleted the reports as soon as they arrived.”

Kara looked at Kell sharply. “You deleted my reports?”

“All of Argo City does. No one can understand what you are saying anyway. Even your scientists have a hard time understanding.” He explained, not the least bit repentant. “General Non asked one to explain your report and the man was lost. We just trust you know what you are doing and relax. It’s just one of the many reasons you are a big deal whether you like it or not. Our people trust you completely.”

A look of annoyance took over Kara’s face, but she stayed quiet, only looking in Alex’s direction and rolling her eyes.

“So where is your ship?” Alex finally asked.

Kara pointed up. “Kelex has it hovering over your building cloaked with any number of Green Lanterns in it. I’m kind of hungry. Do you have a toaster, Alex?”

“You want toast?” the woman asked, surprised. Kara nodded her head quickly and her eyes cut to Kell who was still engrossed in a baseball game.

The blonde walked towards the kitchen with Alex by her side. Kara was a bit annoyed that the living room could be seen from the kitchen, but Kell had his earplugs in so if she whispered, she should be fine.

“So, toast huh?” Alex asked, suspecting something was up. Kara put her finger to her mouth.

“Do you like toast?” the blonde asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not obsessed with it, but it does tend to make a good side item to breakfast. Do I want to know why you are asking?”

Kara glanced at Kell again then back to Alex. “Can we take your toaster to your room along with a couple of those magnets you have on your refrigerator? I’m also going to need your alarm clock and Wi-Fi password. I have to take apart the toaster and alarm clock, but I will buy you new ones if I can’t fix them afterward.

“Remember those many things I want to do? We are going to start tonight, after Kell goes to sleep. Electricity may be outdated but I know how to use it. I’m going to make a device that will block my transmitters and copy the waves using Wi-Fi. Kelex will think I am in the apartment, while I will block my transmitter signal. Then we can escape through the back entrance of this building without anyone knowing we left.” Kara explained.

Alex figured when Kara needed those items, she had some plan in mind. As they retreated to her bedroom, she curiously asked, “All this so we can go to a club and dance without your bodyguards?”

Kara shook her head as she began taking the toaster apart. “We aren’t going to a club. There are things I need to learn about Earth, things our council will need to know about as we forge a new planet. Are you game?”

“Sure, why not? I don’t believe I would enjoy a protection detail myself and, in most movies, those are the ones who get killed off first anyway so they can be kind of useless.” Alex said, obviously fascinated as she closely watched Kara dismantle her alarm clock next.

That night, after watching a movie called American Pie, Kara returned to Kell and sat a datapad on his lap she had retrieved from her bag.

“Why are you giving me this? It’s yours. I want to watch another movie.” the man told her. “I see Alex has a war movie in her case, ‘Saving Private Ryan’. From the cover it looks interesting.”

“I want you to read this report. It proposes many changes to our Military’s current battle armor, a redesign for better functionality and movement plus yellow sun emitters inside that will make our soldiers stronger during the boarding of enemy vessels. I want your opinion on it since you may be wearing one someday if our home is threatened. I’m going to bed and you can sit here and study because there will be a test in the morning.” She ordered the dumbstruck man.

Kara and Alex entered Alex’s bedroom and sat on the bed. Kara changed quickly into a very faded and loose pair of blue jeans, along with hiking boots, her hair in a ponytail and glasses on. She opened Alex’s laptop and pressed the enter key sending her false signal to Kelex. She took the necklace she made earlier of wire, a small battery and a refrigerator magnet hanging where a pendant would be.

“That might be the ugliest necklace I have ever seen.” Alex admitted.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. Tonight wasn’t about fashion. “Don’t touch it. It has a feint electrical current running through it which may shock you. It’s enough to mask my signature. I’ve directed and reconfigured your Wi-Fi to send a signal straight to the ship copying my present location to your apartment and the small electrical charge should confuse the trackers in my body to allow us to leave undetected.”

“Are you sure it will work?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “What’s the worst that could happen? If we step outside and have a Green Lantern and a Kryptonian fighter craft in front of us, I guess we will know.”

Alex still looked doubtful. “Are you positive this is what you want to do... here? You know how your cousin and J’onn feel about each other. He might freak out if anyone finds out you are on the run in National City.”

Kara looked Alex in the eye. “I trusted you from the moment I saw you. Do you trust the Martian?”

“With my life.” Alex answered immediately.

“That’s good enough for me. Do you have a car?”

“Motorcycle.”

“Perfect... you have two helmets?”

“Always keep one in the closet in case mine breaks or I have a rider. So… you ready?”

Kara looked towards the living room with her X Ray vision, seeing Kell asleep, a datapad on his chest.

“He’s asleep. I knew he wouldn’t last long with that report. Technical manuals are not fascinating reading. All military are light sleepers though so we will have to be quiet.”

Ten minutes later, two helmeted women drove off from the parking garage and were relieved no green glow was following them. Fifteen blocks away Alex pulled over.

“So, where do you want to go?”

Kara thought for a moment, listened to the city but was still not sure.

“Where is the most poverty stricken area of the city?” the blonde asked.

Alex had a feeling that would be the way the night went and began driving. Fourteen minutes later after finding a semi safe and hidden place to park her bike, the two girls took off their helmets and began walking.

It was not long before Kara found what she was looking for.

A group of ten people, 3 women, 6 men and 1 child perhaps 14 years old were sleeping in an alley under a makeshift cardboard canopy. The two women continued to walk, Kara finding hundreds more, sleeping on the ground in alleys, some in parking garages, some on the sidewalks. They were all underfed, the signs of living on the streets obvious on their worn clothes and dirt covered faces.

After an hour, the two began walking back towards Alex’s bike.

“How many homeless shelters are in this area?” Kara asked. “I didn’t see any.”

Alex took a moment, taking in the street signs. “There is one a couple miles away. It only holds forty a night though.”

Kara suspected as much. “Food banks?”

“Thirty around National City. They can only serve about a hundred a night.” Alex replied.

“Three thousand meals. How many humans are homeless?”

Alex thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. “Probably anywhere from 36 to 59 thousand.

Kara shook her head sadly, looking at the skyline of the glittering downtown area. The city held over 14 million citizens and from looking at the downtown area, with its tall high rise office buildings and hotels you would think everyone who lived in its confines were wealthy. Kara had seen the same in Metropolis, but in Metropolis she never had the time to explore. She planned to go back but had a feeling the number of homeless was similar if not greater.

“Guess you don’t have to worry about this on Krypton, right?” the brunette asked. To her surprise, Kara shook her head.

“Krypton was not a perfect planet, Alex. As little as three hundred years before its destruction, we had those who were called the Rankless, not having any claim to prominent houses. They scraped by on what they could in the lower streets while the great Houses’ compounds rose above each city. Poverty was real. It was put to rest as time went by and the High Council changed over the years to more progressive minded members who looked out for the welfare of all and developed a more equally balanced... what you would call a caste system, but I will not lie to you and say all of Kryptonians were equally wealthy.

“Like most nations on Earth and planets in the universe, the majority of power has always been held by a minority of people. The City Councils were voted on but there were only eleven spots and a twelfth for the High Councilor who had final say. The Kryptonian High Council had thirty two representatives and a High Councilor. Our Council members worked hard for the betterment of Kryptonians lives but in comparison to Krypton’s population they were a small percentage, mostly from elite Houses. Poverty was a thing of the past when I was born. I knew of it, of course, but I had to see this with my own eyes.”

Alex was surprised. “Why?”

Kara turned and looked at the group of people they had seen when they first arrived. “I will be on the Council when I return. Decisions we make as our new planet is developed will have a lasting impact on the future of New Krypton. The Council believes since we have such great technology, we will not have any problems, that it will be as simple as picking up where we left off. But it won’t be simple. There will be so many challenges, not just in science but in governments, business, population, food, even the balance of the natural habitat.

“On Krypton, most of the fish, animals and many plants in the jungles were carnivores. It made our wilderness uninhabitable. You had to be very careful where you stepped or swam in the ‘great outdoors’. On this new planet, there will need to be a natural ecosystem developed, one with carnivores and herbivores, a balance if you will, like Earth has. I will have do my best to guide that ecosystem so our wildlife is not completely carnivorous, watch as thousands of species develop on their own and hope a balance between Kryptonians and our planet’s ecosystem can reach and stay in harmony with Rao’s guidance. As our population grows, our people will spread over the planet. There will be disputes over many things, perhaps threats of civil war.” Kara explained.

“War?” Alex asked. “I didn’t think Kryptonians ever warred with each other.”

Kara sadly shook her head. “Our people are naturally peaceful, just as the majority of humans are. I know the great majority of humans on Earth just want to live without fear of war or hunger, sleep comfortably at night without worrying about the weather or crime, threat of illness or where their next meal will be from and they help each other often.

“But all it takes is one Zod or one Hitler to cause untold havoc. Zod may have led the charge to destroy the council and take it for himself but he was followed by soldiers, his handpicked warriors who were devoted to him. They were called Black Zero and while the men may have started off with the good of Krypton being their only priority, Zod managed to convince them to follow his lead because he made them believe he was best for Krypton.

“While Earth may be behind Krypton’s technology, humans are still finding their way in this ever evolving world and have been for many thousands of years. It is important for my people to learn from Earth‘s successes and mistakes along with our own… to do our best not to repeat those mistake as we grow. The next hundred years are going to be vital for us if we want to truly recreate our way of life and even improve it.”

Alex could see how this would be a bit overwhelming, never having thought of what would truly be involved in creating a new planet. She had thought it would be simple. Find a planet, terraform it and then set the city on it, allowing their people to walk freely once again from the confines of a dome and spread across a planet.

But what Kara had told her made sense. Earth had gone through countless civil wars, world wars, conflicts, trying to find their way where they found themselves today, still not at peace, still a threat of war, terrorism or, as was increasingly made evident, alien invasion.

“What would you say the prevalent reasons for homelessness are, Alex?” Kara asked.

Alex thought for a moment. “A combination of things I would suppose. Economic climate leading to a lack of affordable homes, unemployment, and mental illness and addiction to illegal drugs combined with a shortage of treatment facilities are some of the main reasons. I don’t think it is any one thing but combinations.”

Kara nodded, a pleased expression on her face. “All issues we will have to face head on and do our best to avoid as we create a new Krypton. Another problem we face will be Isolationism.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

Kara grinned and leaned against Alex’s bike. “Yes, I need to explain. On Krypton, I suppose you could say we were... snobs.”

“Snobs?” Alex snorted.

Kara, however, nodded her head seriously. “That’s as close a translation to what Aunt Lara used to call us but only when she had a bit too much to drink.

“When I entered Earth’s atmosphere and landed with no announcement, I would have never dreamed of doing what I did were this a higher level planet. Fortunately, the United States and some other countries take all nationalities, so even though you fired on us without provocation, we were given a chance to explain, to dialog with you, and eventually, we were welcomed, more or less.

“On Krypton, any alien arriving without permission and clearance would be arrested. Permission was not given often. Because the galaxy desired our technology, Krypton isolated itself. We protected our planet, never visited other planets besides Oa and never allowed delegates to land on our soil, always meeting them in one of our battle cruisers out of orbit. We have to ask ourselves if that is truly the way we wish to continue. It will be necessary in our infancy to continue this approach but as time goes by, will we remain apart from other worlds?

“On Earth, Kal El is accepted though I am sure many in your government and governments around this world are not happy with him or any alien races being on their planet, yet they are not hunted or forced into extermination camps. Most of them, like Kal El could not be stopped anyway. Aliens are a danger to this planet, but aliens are also the best chance this planet has of surviving.

“Krypton has always isolated itself from the rest of the universe. We go to extreme measures to protect our planet, our people, and our technology. I’m guilty of this myself.”

Alex looked into the blonde’s eyes and knew she wasn’t joking. She still had a hard time believing Kara would take any extreme measures. “I find that hard to believe… what are you guilty of?”

“Biological warfare.” Kara admitted, bluntly.

That caught Alex off guard. “Biological warfare? How are you guilty... okay if anyone could pull it off it would be you… and I can understand wanting to protect your people. So… Krypton practices biological warfare?”

Kara looked towards the ground, not meeting the woman’s eyes. “My father began working on an airborne virus before Krypton’s destruction. Ironically, he named it after a myth from Earth. He called it the Medusa Virus. It was never completed but when I turned fourteen, I finished it myself.

“I have never been able to test it, other than exposing it to alien DNA and blood samples that survived and Kryptonian DNA and blood, but I will never test it on a biological life form. It is meant to be a last defense against invasion. It is an airborne, fast spreading virus that would not harm Kryptonians. Any other creature that would touch our ground and breathe our air would be exposed, the fluids in their bodies solidifying in seconds, basically turning to stone, just as the Medusa in your myth did with her eyes.

“As I was saying, I found it in his project records when I was fourteen. I continued and finished his work in my free time. In the event Argo City was ever overrun by invaders, I have dispersal units throughout the city. Should it be needed, invaders will fall. As I said, the idea was a last defense, should an enemy get through our orbital defenses. Any prisoners would be isolated in lockdown sealed rooms, and our enemies in the open would die quickly.”

Alex listened to the blonde, trying to grasp that concept. Krypton took biological warfare to the extreme. A virus that attacked aliens yet spared their own people by recognizing their DNA? She was very thankful Earth did not have this technology. “So, if somehow Argo City was invaded, you have the power to kill all those who enter that aren’t Kryptonian. That’s... that’s a lot of pressure to place on yourself.”

Kara nodded. “Creating the virus is something I will have to live with if it is ever used. I finished the virus to protect our people, no matter how many of the enemy it kills. I don’t have the activation codes. I set it up so only my mother, Aunt Astra and Uncle Non are able to release the virus. I didn’t want the responsibility. It’s the only one of my completed projects I don’t have access to, and I don’t want to have access.

“They didn’t want the responsibility either, but if an enemy should get past our ships, or take control of them, they will die as soon as they took their first breath and that is a power our leaders need to protect us. Protecting our race is my family’s number one mandate and they will know if there is no other recourse. No enemy filter can keep it out. Krypton does not invade, so we would never unleash it on another planet, but we do not back down from fights and we have never lost a battle. Our land is sacred, blessed by Rao and those who mean it’s people harm will face his wrath.”

Alex thought a moment, looked at the young, seemingly innocent blonde in front of her and was grateful this caring woman would never have to make a decision like that. She was also very grateful now that Kara would not share her technology with Earth. She could see the ramifications if countries had this type of power and reckless leaders having that power in their grasp.

“You ready to go back? It is 3 AM.” Alex asked, changing the subject.

Kara agreed, deciding she did need some sleep tonight, but felt bad about the people she was leaving behind, the homeless, the desperate, those forgotten by society. No matter what, she swore to herself that she would never allow a government to form on Krypton that would allow such a thing to happen again.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of food under her nose. She cracked an eyelid and saw Kell, holding a breakfast burrito near her face.

“I thought that might do the trick. It’s almost noon. I realize you had a late night but thought you might not want to sleep the entire day away.” the man told her.

Kara sat up slowly, trying to fully wake. She took the burrito from Kell’s hand and saw there was a cup of coffee on the bedside table.

“It’s prepared the same way you enjoyed it in Smallville. One cream, four tablespoons of sugar.”

Kara reached over and took a sip.

“Thanks.” she told the man gratefully, in her native language.

“Of course. Did you enjoy your outing?”

Kara closed her eyes. After a moment she looked at him.

“You followed me?” she guessed.

Kell shook his head. “Nope. If you wanted me to come along, you would have asked me. You had the comlink on you so if your mother called, I wouldn’t be held to blame for leaving you alone, so I was clear. I figured you worked out some way to trick Kelex and keep him from tracking you… plus you weren’t alone.”

Kara grinned a bit guiltily. “Does Kelex know?”

“I don’t see how it’s any of his business. Did you find what you were looking for?” Kell asked.

Kara thought for a moment. “No, but I saw what I want our race to avoid. How did you know I was gone? I was quiet and you were asleep.”

The man shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve been acclimating myself to the sounds of this planet by taking out earplugs occasionally. I took one out last night and my head was leaned against the sofa cushion so I guess you couldn’t see. Plus, I am a light sleeper. Eat your breakfast. I am sure there is a lot you want to do today.”

Kell began to stand before Kara grabbed his hand. “Why didn’t you follow me? Didn’t Uncle Non tell you...”

Kell placed his other hand on top of hers. “I think we have broken enough rules that those don’t matter anymore. I’m your partner, not your babysitter. If you need me, I will be there. You can take care of yourself. If any Kryptonian besides Kal El is comfortable on this planet, it would be you. You are the expert.”

Kell stood up and walked away only stopping at the door. He turned back to her and smiled. “I’m glad you came clean with your mother about not being sure if you want to be mated.”

“You are?” Kara asked surprised.

“Truthfully, I’m not sure either now. You snore so loudly; Alex had to turn your face from the window because she feared your super snores would blow out the glass. I am going to have to give serious consideration to whether I want to sleep listening to that all night. Your snoring gave us both a lot to think about.” he told her smiling widely. “See you when you are ready. I’m thinking of wearing that Superman t-shirt you bought me in Metropolis.”

Kell walked out leaving a very embarrassed Kara. Yes, she may snore sometimes, but it wasn’t every night. The blonde peeked at the window and saw the curtains were in a bit of disarray and had no doubt she caused it.

Alex had left for an hour and returned with a silver Toyota Camry and met them outside the apartment.

“It’s my friend Winn’s car. Easier to show you two the city than having two of you on my bike.” she explained.

The three spent the afternoon exploring the city with their tour guide. While watching children play at the large playground and making evening plans, Kara was interrupted by her Mother’s call.

“I can’t exactly open a hologram in the middle of a park. I’m going to find a bathroom.” Kara said and moved off quickly towards the nearest restaurant.

The first restaurant she entered had a large bathroom, full of women.

By the time she had found a small antique store with only a single person bathroom the signal was lost.

The Blonde panicked, imagining her Mother ordering a great warship being sent to collect her.

To her great relief, her mother answered immediately.

“Hi, Mom!” she greeted her brightly.

“Mom?” Alura asked, her face clearly showing her confusion and disapproval.

“Yeah, it’s an Earth thing. Children have different titles for their mothers in less formal settings. For instance I could say ‘Hi, Mommy’, or ‘Yo, mama, what’s up?’ I’ve learned to lay off slang though. Our records are very outdated in regard to that manner of speaking. Mom seems...”

Kara stopped speaking, taking in her Mother’s glare. She cleared her throat.

“Hello, Mother.” she began again, sighing. “I apologize for missing your call. I was in an outdoor area surrounded by humans and I needed to find a place we could talk privately, without humans seeing a two foot tall hologram of you. How are you?”

Alura’s face softened and she smiled. “I miss you greatly. I have called out to you three times for breakfast, forgetting for a moment that you aren’t here. The important question is, how are you?”

Kara grinned. “I’m good. I am learning so much about Earth that we can learn from that could help Krypton in the future, despite the Council not believing so.”

Alura nodded her head, not surprised at Kara’s point of view but not quite believing her. “Let’s leave slang terms for your Mother off that list, shall we?”

“Of course, Mother.”

“Why are you wearing those things over your eyes and why is your hair pulled back so tightly? Hair like yours is meant to flow freely.” Alura asked.

“Oh!” Kara had forgotten about her changes. “It’s part of my secret identity. Since I’m Supergirl now, I need one like Kal El. These spectacles really do work. I tied my hair in what is called a ponytail, put on these glasses and no one recognizes me. I didn’t believe Kal at first, but it does work!”

Alura looked doubtful but accepted it without comment. “So, since you have not told me whether or not this bonding ceremony will happen, I had some dress options prepared as we discussed in the event you decide to go through with it. Could you contact me when you are in a more private setting?”

Kara shook her head. “That will not be needed, Mother.”

Alura’s face fell a bit but she bravely put on a smile. “So you have decided not to be his Mate?”

“No, Mother, I have not decided yet.” Kara said before continuing to clarify. “I meant it won’t be necessary to look at dresses. I have not given a lot of thought to being a wife in my life. There have been other, more pressing issues, but I have thought about it, daydreamed occasionally, I suppose. One thing I have always been certain of is what I would wear to my Bonding ceremony. I have only ever wanted to wear the dress you wore when you and father were bound together. If you would allow me to do so, of course.”

The surprise on Alura’s face was obvious but soon gave way to a soft smile and, even through a holographic image, Kara could see the tears glistening in her Mother’s eyes. “I would be honored, Daughter. How is Kell doing? Keeping you out of trouble?”

“He is well. I believe he is enjoying himself, but I know he misses home. I am glad you insisted he come with me. I enjoy being with him.” Kara admitted.

“Kal El’s so called ‘girlfriend’ is not with you any longer, is she?” Alura asked, keeping a large smile on her face.

“No, she is in Metropolis along with Kal El. I expect to see them soon though. Kal El is finishing work and arranging days off. I have been watching videos of his heroics on YouTube. I will show them to you when I return.” Kara said, a hint of pride in her voice for her cousin.

“I look forward to it.” Alura told her. “Perhaps you can convince him to bring his lovely girlfriend for a short visit once we reach our new home. I would love to meet her in person... face to face.”

The smile was gone from Alura’s face and Kara recognized her Mother’s tone.

“I think she would be safer on Earth. I am not sure what effect interstellar travel will have on a human body.” Kara lied, knowing that Lois wouldn’t be hurt by space travel and would more likely be hurt by her Mother.

“I see.” Alura said. “Perhaps I may visit Earth myself then. Tell Lois that I promise we will meet each other in person one day.”

Kara swallowed hard. “Mother... I’ve been telling everyone about what a peaceful race Kryptonians are. I hope I have not been lying. I wasn’t... was I?”

“Of course not, beloved.” Alura almost sounded hurt at her daughter’s obvious meaning. “Kal El’s girlfriend will always be welcome here. I would like to personally give her a tour of our lovely city.”

“You baited her into an argument.” the blonde pointed out, ignoring her mother’s deflection. “You have a history of doing that to others when you are stressed.”

“I did not bait her! She started it!”

“You called her a primitive slut.”

“Well, she is a... you are right, daughter.” Alura sighed in resignation. “I was in the wrong. I hope I can offer her an apology one day... face to face.”

Kara doubted an apology is what would happen but said nothing.

“Does Kal El realize she will be dead of old age before he reaches his prime years?” Alura asked, changing the topic only slightly from their previous one.

“Mother!” Kara exclaimed, appalled.

“Just looking out for your cousin, Kara. I mean no ill will.”

Kara shook her head, not believing a word her mother just said. “I will call you later. Before you ask, I would prefer a vegetarian meal. No animals will die in my honor on the day I become a wife.”

Alura nodded her head eagerly. “So, you are leaning towards...”

“I will speak to you later, Mother. I love you.”

“One more thing! The Council has requested a meeting with you tomorrow morning. Could you call in when you are awake and meet with them?” Alura asked.

Kara was instantly alert. “Why would the Council wish to speak to me? They know I am on exploration mission.”

Alura looked down her smile leaving her face. “They just wish to talk to you in person. Astra and I have quelled the voices of indignancy, but the population is in a slight panic now that they have learned you are gone. Many rumors have started up and the Council wishes to assure the citizens that you are all right. Green Lanterns have entered the city and others are patrolling outside of the dome. This has eased many of their fears, but they would still feel better knowing you are well rather than just learning it from the Military and myself. Would you mind?”

“Of course not, Mother. I look forward to it.” Kara assured her, not looking forward to it at all. “I will call you tonight.”

Her uneasiness was quickly forgotten when the returned to where she had left her two friends.

“Time to change.” Alex told her, an excited look on her face. “Tonight you get to experience an Earth dance club for the first time.”

Kara felt lighter hearing that and her worries about her early morning meeting were gone. “That sounds great.”

Alex nodded, still obviously happy at Kara’s agreement, but now looking a bit nervous. “My friends, Winn and James, want to meet you as well. Would you mind if they came with us? I would warn you though, that James works for Cat Grant. I know that’s a potential issue, especially for Lois. I don’t want there to be any problems between you, Kal and Lois.”

Kara glanced at Kell who shrugged his shoulders then threw some feed on the ground, apparently enjoying watching the birds eating. “I appreciate the… how do you humans say it… ‘heads up?’, but I don’t see it as a problem, so it’s fine with me. I’m sure tonight will be a lot of fun.”

It was just dancing, Kara reasoned. So there would be a couple of new humans around, one who worked for her cousin’s girlfriend’s nemesis. What could go wrong?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not own CW or DC characters

* * *

**ADX Florence Supermax prison, Florence Colorado**

Superman walked through the halls of the United States most secure prison, one that housed the most dangerous threats to mankind, those who hold no regard for the life of others. Domestic terrorists, serial killers, radical movement leaders responsible for numerous deaths were imprisoned here, kept in solitary cells 23 hours a day, having no contact with the outside world.

Of the 366 prisoners confined in their cells under heavy guard one stood out.

Lex Luthor.

He had been placed here after being caught and convicted of mass homicide. Five years prior, the evil genius had developed a dozen androids who could mimic Superman’s powers in an attempt to kill the Man of Steel. Unfortunately, the control Luthor thought he could maintain was lost and the androids quickly turned on all the human race.

Thankfully, the androids were not as strong as Superman and the Justice League were able to defeat the twelve death machines and connect them to Luthorcorp. When Federal agents raided all Luthorcorp research and development facilities, they found evidence of even more crimes: genetic manipulation, creating and brainwashing metahumans, alien experimentation, deadly viruses being developed to name a few.

Since that time Lex Luthor had been in ADX Florence, serving three hundred and twenty three consecutive life sentences.

Now he was gone, and Superman stood in the twelve by twelve cell where Luthor should have spent the rest of his life.

“We’ve seen the surveillance tapes, what there was of them.” Batman said, walking into the cell with Diana.

“How did Lex manage to bend steel bars and cut off all the alarm systems in the prison?” Clark asked.

“He had help.” Bruce told his friend, stepping into the cell and examining the hole in the wall and the egg shaped item, slightly larger than his fist, lying on the floor. Peering through the hole, Bruce could tell it had traveled through five walls of solid steel before entering Lex’s cell. The artifact appeared in perfect condition, not a scratch on it.

Picking it up, Bruce studied it for a moment before handing the object to Superman.

“Recognize those engravings?” Batman asked.

Clark shook his head. “Not a language I have ever seen. Diana?”

The woman took it from Clark and examined it closely. “No language on Earth, spoken now or in written history. “ the woman confirmed. “Most likely extraterrestrial.”

“So it came from space and somehow knew to bust through the walls of a Supermax prison right at Lex’s feet.” Clark surmised. “What does the video show?”

Batman took the artifact from Diana. “Luthor was in his cell, having lunch then the entire prison lost power. When the power returned, he was walking through the halls, demonstrating superhuman strength and speed. He went through ten guards and tore them to pieces. Some of the stronger doors were opened for him or by him. He appears to have picked up some technopathy. The doors were unlocked electronically, the control room was blocked out of the system and the alarms to the outside world were disabled.”

Clark shook his head. “So Lex has superpowers and control over electronics, able to hack into any system in an instant. Who could have done this and why?”

Batman looked him in the eye. “What aliens have turned up in the last week?”

Before Clark could argue, Diana stepped between them. “Don’t be an idiot, Bruce! Kara has nothing to do with this!”

“You don’t know that she doesn’t.” Batman argued.

“And you don’t know that she does.” Diana told him. “We have barely begun an investigation and you have zeroed in on a suspect. I thought you considered yourself a detective?”

Superman stepped around Diana nearly touching Bruce. “She is my blood. You will not accuse my House...”

“You don’t even know if she is of your House!”

“Then how did my father’s AI know her?!” Kal exclaimed, his anger growing. “Let’s look at what she has done since she landed. First, she was attacked by military craft and did not retaliate. Then she was greeted by armed agents and did not retaliate. I was in the room when she spoke to the Guardians and her family on Krypton. The Green Lanterns know of her and are protecting her with her knowledge; they consider her important as does our teammate Hal Jordan. Have you ever seen him treat a woman with the amount of respect and awe he showed her?

“She isn’t sneaking around, planning world domination. She wouldn’t need Lex Luthor to help her if she did. Since she has been here, she has played with a dog in Smallville, asked to take selfies with me every hundred miles between Smallville and Metropolis. She has eaten new foods, flown over Antarctica, and watched funny cat videos on YouTube! She went to a baseball game; one you gave her tickets for. Once again you are jumping to the worst conclusions.”

Batman’s shoulders dropped a bit and he turned his back on Superman. “I would think after everything we have gone through, you would have lost your naiveté and realized that appearances can be deceiving.”

Clark grabbed the man by his shoulder and turned him, meeting his eyes once again. “And I would think after everything we have gone through, you would have more faith that there are people in this universe who are pure of heart. You let your darkness guide you. If you want to waste time following a girl who has offered nothing but peace and is surrounded by Green Lanterns willingly, be my guest. You are going to be wasting time and I will not be responsible for what Kell Ur will do to you if he suspects you are stalking her. Kara is peaceful but that man will rip the head off of anyone he considers a threat to her. Tread carefully, Bruce. You may consider me naïve, but I wouldn’t trade it for your bitterness.”

Diana cleared her throat. “Boys… calm down. Bruce, I have always considered you intelligent. Do not waste time looking at Kara Zor El when the problem we face is a superpowered madman. Kal El, Bruce is right about one thing. I do not believe for one second Kara had a part in helping Luthor escape but she may be involved in another manner. His escape only a few days since she announced herself to the world may not be a coincidence. Hal has all five of the human Lanterns that were recruited after the battle with Darkseid assigned to protect her. She has been believed dead for years and now that she is alive and known, she could be the target. She needs to be warned.”

Kal agreed, already having planned to go to National City as soon as he left this prison.

“Who in the universe would react this quickly, and feel the need to send some device into Lex Luthor’s cell that would grant him power to do it’s dirty work?” Bruce asked.

Diana thought for a moment. “There is another simple answer. It is a coincidence and has nothing to do with her. Perhaps it is a blessing she is here. If anyone can determine what this device is or how it works, it would be her. Kal El, you should take it to her when you leave.”

Clark nodded, already having planned to do so. “I intended to. She did not come to battle madmen. She is here to have... to explore, and to contact me, the Green Lanterns...”

“She is here to have fun.” Bruce said, completing Clark’s original sentence. “I agree… on further reflection it is unlikely that she has come to conquer but she did not come on some desperate quest to find you or to contact Green Lanterns. She is obviously on a vacation.”

“Then let’s assure that she has fun as good hosts should.” Diana told him. “Has the League been called in?”

Bruce nodded his head. “Oliver and Dinah are coming to Watchtower. Hal refuses to leave Kara alone and will be more reluctant to do so now. Wally is already at Watchtower and Victor is driving in from Gotham. I haven’t been able to reach Curry, but I will continue to try.”

Diana held up a hand to stop him. “I have spoken to Arthur. He and his wife Mera were in the Pacific visiting one of the Atlantean outposts. They should be near National City by now, perhaps they already are. I have asked him to contact Hal and watch Kara as well. This is most likely a coincidence or she is a target.”

Superman shook his head. “It doesn’t matter which. When she finds out about this, she will insist on helping. I may not know as much about my race and culture as I would like to, but I know what the House of El stands for. She won’t stay out of it so neither will Kell Ur.”

“Do you have any idea how to stop her from becoming involved?” Bruce asked.

Superman smiled at the man; the condescending tone evident as the smile never reached his eyes. “Why on Earth would I ask two Kryptonians, a trained soldier and apparently the smartest person in the entire universe… two people who have already saved National City from a nuclear explosion I might add, to stay out of it? If they want to help, I will gladly have them by my side. It’s up to you whether you are.

“I need to go. Keep me updated.” With those words, the Man of Steel was gone.

**National City**

Kell sat at a table in the noisy club with Alex beside him and James Olsen and Winn across from him. Instead of chatting, they were all watching Kara on the dance floor.

Nearly the entire club was watching her. She had bought a black dress that bared her shoulders and stuck to her frame, ending just above her knees. She had kept the eyeglasses but allowed her hair to flow freely down her back. Not only was she stunning, her dance was mesmerizing.

She swayed to the music freely, twirled around the dancefloor like a ballerina, closed her eyes and seemed as if her movements had blended with the music.

“Where did she learn to dance like that?” Alex asked.

Kell smiled widely. “We did have music on Krypton and dancing is a popular activity. Kara has always been an amazing dancer, taught at an early age by the greatest dancers on the planet. She’s always danced alone though. She danced to slower tunes with her father and danced at a Bonding celebration last year with her uncle, but beside those... Kara does not get out much, she’s incredibly busy. She is still a wonder on the floor despite her lack of recent practice.”

James Olsen peeled his eyes away from the blonde and gave his reluctant attention to the male Kryptonian. “So Kell, are you her boyfriend or Mate? They have forced… I mean arranged marriages, on Krypton, right?”

Hearing the obvious scorn in the man’s tone, Kell sighed and leaned back into the chair, his eyes never leaving Kara. “Nobody forces Kara Zor El to do anything. They couldn’t. She is like a storm... a force of nature that no one ever could or should try to control. As far as me, I am her partner. We look out for each other, travel through asteroid belts at twice the speed of light, enter small wormholes and get vomited into other galaxies. That kind of thing.”

Kell finally moved his eyes away from Kara and took in the club. In the far back right hand corner, he saw Kyle Rainer and Jessica Cruz sitting alone at a table. If not for the green rings on their fingers, one would think they were a normal couple out for a night of fun.

He continued to look around, spotting Hal Jordan sitting near the front door, undoubtedly, to surprise an enemy if they should walk through the front entrance.

Continuing to watch the bar, Kell saw something he did not like. While nearly everyone was either watching or indirectly watching Kara, a man and woman at the bar were only stealing glances then observing the club as he was. The very large, muscular man had long hair, tattooed arms, and eyes that were an almost unnatural shade of yellow while the woman had bright red hair, redder than the average human female. Something about both of them felt unnatural.

Something about them screamed threat to Kell’s gut. They were here for a reason and they weren’t human. The man may have been drinking a beer but Kell knew he wasn’t here to drink.

“If you would all excuse me, I have to go to the restroom.” Kell told the group and stood up slowly, eyes never leaving the two at the bar.

As he closed in, a hand on his shoulder stopped his movement from behind. Kell glanced at the hand and relaxed a bit when he saw a green ring. He turned reluctantly from the pair at the bar to see Hal Jordan.

“It’s okay. They are friends, members of the Justice League.” Hal told him. “They were nearby, and Diana asked them to stop by to keep an eye on things.”

Kell’s gut now told him the man wasn’t telling him the whole story. “You have me, Kelex and five other Green Lanterns. Kara is more than capable of taking care of herself. Not that I am complaining but why the need for extra security?”

Hal debated for a moment on how much the man needed to know. He didn’t want Kara worried but supposed the both of them needed to at least be warned. “A very dangerous man escaped prison today under unusual circumstances. This man holds a very large grudge against Kal El. He has somehow acquired super strength and speed and possible technopathy. We believe he acquired these powers from an alien device that flew through walls into his cell. I have no reason to think he knows she is here, considering she was recently on the news in Metropolis, but we can never be too careful.”

Hal glanced around. “Clark is on his way here with the alien artifact and to inform Kara what is going on. Clark knows this man better than any of us. We felt it was best she learns of this from him.”

Kell felt a shiver in his body. A Green Lantern was a powerful being, gifted with amazing abilities. If the Guardians did not believe that a Kryptonian and six Lanterns were enough to protect Kara, this man was more of a threat than Hal was letting on.

“Why?” Kell finally asked.

“Why what?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate anyone willing to help me and Kara, but why are the Guardians so concerned? I understand she is a 12th level intellect but the Guardians only assign at most two Lanterns to a sector. This sector has six and the Guardians have taken them off patrol to be near her at all times. Why the urgent desire to help us find a new planet? That is out of character for the Guardians from what I have heard of them.” Kell wasn’t going to let Hal keep him in the dark if it came to Kara’s protection.

Hal looked around again and motioned Kell to his table near the front.

“Two reasons.” Hal told him as they sat down. “The first is Krypton had always been what was considered the shining jewel in the universe. Their technology surpassed any known planet. The Guardians owe a debt to Krypton. There was a creature called Parallax, one that could not be stopped by any Lantern. It was headed for Oa, intent on destroying the planet and the Guardians. Nothing the Guardians tried worked. With no other options remaining they sent a Lantern to Krypton to seek out Jor El, Kal El’s father. Jor El agreed to travel to Oa and found a way to send Parallax into a nearby sun. Jor El saved the Guardians, did something none of them thought truly possible. He was only 25 at the time.

“Since then, the Guardians and Krypton have had regular communication, a special relationship the Guardians did not have with other planets. They saw Krypton differently and felt as if they failed them when Krypton exploded.”

“And the second reason?” Kell asked.

Hal didn’t speak for several moments, looking around again before his gaze finally settled on the young blonde who moved across the floor as effortlessly as she moved through her life, dancing to a beat only she was capable of hearing. “I don’t put much stock in fate. I’ve always believed we make our own. But... some of the Guardians have precognitive abilities that allows them to see the future. None of the visions are clear but one stood out to all of those with the ability. One day, according to these Guardians, High Councilor Kara Zor El is destined to save the entire Universe from an evil greater than any planet has ever faced. None of them know when or what.

“When Krypton was destroyed, the precognitive Guardians were confused. The visions never changed, yet they all believed her dead. To find out she is alive, that Kryptonians still exist, are still friends, was as close to what they considered a miracle as one could get.

“Visions can change though. That is why it is important she be kept safe. She isn’t just important to Krypton; she is meant to do something greater. I’m the kind of guy that doesn’t take much seriously, but I believe in their prophecy. They have been right before. They don’t know everything but what they are allowed to see always comes true in some fashion unless we intervene. Protecting her may be the most important thing I will ever do in my life. In her lifetime, something big and bad is going to come and she will be the only hope to stop it.

“Go back to your friends and relax, make sure she has fun. We have this, Kell. I swear on my life, no harm will come to her, not on my watch.”

Kell could tell the man was sincere but this prediction for Kara’s life had him on edge.

“Thank you for the warning. Should this man come near, I have no doubt he will be handled easily by all of us.” Kell told him then returned to his table.

Kara was still dancing, swaying slower as the beat slowed and nearly every eye in the club was watching her. One man attempted to move close to her and she stepped on his foot purposely, possibly breaking something judging by the look of pain on the man’s face.

“So Kell,” Winn said, “thanks for letting me use your gun in the DEO. I’ve never been into firearms, but I admit using a space laser was cool.”

Kell gave him a thumbs up. “You were brave Winn and I was glad to have you by my side. Between you and Alex, with Alex guiding my heat vision, we made a formidable team.”

“I still can’t believe you couldn’t hit a large alien with your heat vision.” Alex told him. “But I’ve never had to use heat vision so I guess I can’t judge.”

The music turned to a soft ballad, and Kara remained on the dance floor. She looked towards the table and beckoned with her finger.

James smiled and stood up. “I think I have been asked to dance. Excuse me ladies and gentlemen.”

James walked confidently and quickly towards the black clad blonde.

She smiled brightly when he reached her. “Jimmy! No, you like to be called James, right?”

The tall man shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

“Could you do me a favor, James?”

“Of course.” he responded immediately, a hubristic expression on his face.

“Would you inform Kell that when a lady calls him to the dance floor it is good manners to join her?”

James was surprised but Kara’s smile told him she was serious. He looked back at the table and saw Kell leaned back with a large grin.

Grudgingly, he walked back to the table and relayed the message.

Kell approached Kara, stopping two foot from her. She reached her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Very close.

“Put your arms around my lower back and pull me close.” the blonde told him.

“All the way around you? But...”

“You told me you weren’t a bad dancer yourself, the night we met. Time to back up your words. Put your arms around me and pull me close. I’m going to lay my head on your chest. Look around at the others if you are confused.”

Kell did has she instructed and felt a sudden rush of warmth as she pressed herself against him. Even while flying with her, he had never had this much contact with her entire body.

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Kara asked, her eyes closed and swaying with the music.

“Yes, it does.” he told her. “I am certain your Uncle would throw me out of the airlock...”

“My Uncle isn’t here. It’s just me and you. We make our own rules. Now shut up and dance with me.”

The two did dance, holding each other tightly, while the music played. Kell closed his eyes as well and for him, it felt as if they were the only two in the room. None of the Green Lanterns, nor the mysterious couple at the bar were in his thoughts.

The song ended and the couple reluctantly stepped apart, eyes never leaving each other.

Kara took the man’s hand and led him back to the table where they had a seat.

“If I were in Argo City, I would have passed out by now.” Kara told the table. “Kell, can I have your coat?”

“Of course... you aren’t cold, are you?” he asked, concerned that some of these yellow sun powers may be wearing off.

Kara shook her head. “Now that I’ve stopped dancing, I am noticing some of the looks I am getting from peeps... people. Maybe it was a bad idea to wear this dress. I should probably cover my shoulders at least.”

Kell placed his coat over Kara whose slipped her arms into it.

“What kind of jacket is that?” Winn asked. “It looks like different shades of leather but not exactly leather. Is it made from some alien hide or what?”

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea what the creature was called. On one of my trips with my father to a barren moon, we were accompanying the scientist assigned to our crew to look for new minerals. We found out quickly that the moon was devoid of life except for the one creature that most likely consumed all the other life and was very hungry. We weren’t planet side ten minutes before we were attacked by a very large, very hungry four legged beast with many rows of a teeth and a bad attitude. My father killed it, one shot between the eyes. Being an avid hunter himself, he skinned the carcass and made this jacket for me when we returned to Krypton. It’s one of the few items I possess that I never leave behind.”

“Hunter? Wow. Did you hunt a lot on Krypton?” Winn asked.

Kell shook his head. “I’m no hunter. I do not enjoy taking life. Any life. Not a good trait for someone to enjoy hunting, especially with the beasts we had on Krypton.”

“Not a good trait for a soldier either, I guess?” James asked.

“I said I do not enjoy taking life. I never said I wasn’t good at it. If the need arises, I have no concerns about taking a life to defend my people. When I fight, I am fighting for Krypton, not for sport.”

Kara moved closer to Kell leaning into him. “In my opinion, those who enjoy killing should never be given a gun. Death is part of war and eventual war is a sad reality, but when death no longer matters to a person, someone like Zod is easily created. Alex, you are very good with weapons. Do you enjoy killing sentient life, even if they are an enemy?”

Alex shook he her head. “No. I’ve had to do it before, but enemy or not, taking a life is never easy or fun.”

Alex’s words ended that line of questioning. The table was silent for a moment, sipping on their drinks, Kara enjoying a Cherry Coke while Kell enjoyed something called Sprite which left a peculiar taste in his mouth but one he enjoyed.

“Your cousin will be coming soon. Hal informed me of a situation but said it would be best if Kal explained it to you.” Kell finally whispered to Kara.

“Hey, Kara,” James asked, “I was wondering if you would mind if I took some photos of you, as Supergirl of course, and if you might be willing to speak to Cat Grant. I know she has been giving you a hard time in the Press but maybe if you could talk to her...”

“No.” Kara answered immediately offering no other explanation.

“”I understand.” James told her, trying and failing to not look disappointed.

Winn laughed. “Guess you might be looking for another job after all, James.”

Kara caught the meaning behind that. “Are you saying she has threatened to fire you if I don’t give her an interview? Why would you work for someone so dishonorable?”

James shook his head, not really sure. He had thought it would be a good opportunity, a chance for him to rise from under Lois and Clark’s very large shadows and spread his wings. Instead of doing so, he found himself working for a woman who insisted her shadow be the tallest of all.

“I haven’t given an interview to Lois.” Kara told him. “Not really, I mean. She is just reporting what she has seen me do. This has given me much knowledge, though. The Media on this planet has much sway over the people but has no one to be accountable to, much like some leaders of Nations. Krypton had media but only reported facts that could be proven, not stories they could spin to bring the opinion of the planet to their way of thinking. Speaking of unbiased reporters, my cousin just walked in!”

Clark Kent made his way through the crowded bar, not enjoying the environment judging by the look on his face. Kara had a feeling this was not his preferred type of music.

The blonde stood and raced towards him, wrapping him in a hug. “You made it! Kell said you had something to speak to me about some threat to you?”

Clark nodded his head. “Think we could step outside and catch some air, literally?”

Kara smiled and waved to Kell, motioning with her head that she would be going up. The man smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Kara and Clark stepped outside, Clark changing quickly into his Superman outfit in the dark parking lot of the club, while Kara simply flew with him, her superhero outfit in her bag inside. The two had reached eight hundred feet above the ground before stopping.

Kara waited for him to speak but her eyes were locked onto the egg shaped metal item in his hand. “What’s going on? Kell said there could be a threat and you wanted to tell me yourself.”

Superman told her about Lex Luthor, the crimes he had committed, the attempts on his life, and his recent escape and newly found superpowers he believed had come from the egg shaped object in his hand that had flown through several very thick walls into Luthor’s cell.

“I can’t X-ray it. Whatever metal this is, I know it isn’t lead. That makes me very concerned. It must be extraterrestrial. Do you recognize it at all? Could you tell me what the symbols are that are carved into it. I know it isn’t a language spoken on Earth or Krypton.” Superman admitted.

Kara took the device, surprised by how light it was, even by human standards. She checked it over and was certain she had never seen anything like it. “I have never seen it, but I can do something I really love doing. I can take a guess. The outer shell is definitely alien tech, but I see and feel nothing unusual about it. It could be a container, holding something inside that would possibly infect a host, in this case, Lex Luthor.”

Superman looked at the object once again. “It appears whole though, I don’t see any seams that appeared to have been opened.”

“Appearances can be deceiving.” Kara explained. “If this was a weapon, it would not have been left behind. My theory is what was inside it was important, not the shell. I need to see inside. I could rip it open but if there is a self-destruct code in it, the blast could be minimal or incredible. One thing I am certain of, if it is a parasite that can give unnatural abilities to humans, it won’t last long. I understand you work with many metahumans whose bodies have mutated to handle their abilities, but I doubt a parasite could mutate a body safely or even care to. The host would not be able to live long possessing these powers you described.”

Superman closed his eyes. “So whatever this could be, may just be using his mind and body to accomplish its goals and then leave the host dead or find another one.”

Neither said anything for a moment.

“You seem distraught.” Kara commented gently. “I realize you don’t want anyone to die but you seem... more affected by this news than a person would be considering this man has tried multiple times and taken many lives in attempts to destroy you.”

Clark looked at the stars above, not meeting her eyes. “When I was young, in high school, Lex’s father sent him to Smallville to oversee a fertilizer plant. It was supposed to be a proving ground of sorts for him. He was only twenty-two, but the man was brilliant. He was also... my friend. Lex was like the big brother I never had. His father was a despicable man and did his best to turn Lex into another version of himself. Lex used to tell me I was the one thing in his life that kept him from falling into the darkness that wanted to swallow him whole.”

Kara’s cousin turned away from her, but she could tell by the rise and fall in his shoulders that he was fighting off many emotions.

“What happened?” Kara asked, floating in front of her cousin.

“When I was in college, Lex and I were at his office in Metropolis. We had planned to go camping that weekend. I was having girl trouble and he thought getting away might do me some good. But gunmen, I suspect hired by his father, broke into the office and opened fire. I had no choice. To save him, I had to reveal my powers. He learned my true nature.”

“He felt betrayed.” Kara guessed. “He couldn’t understand why you didn’t trust him enough to tell him.”

Kal El nodded his head. “He became obsessed with destroying me, believing I was a threat to humanity. He began to take extreme measures: capturing metahumans and attempting to clone them, building technology that he hoped could kill me, experimenting on humans to give them superhuman abilities. I can’t help but wonder, if I had just trusted him when we became friends, maybe he wouldn’t have taken the path he took.”

“It’s not your fault.” Kara consoled him. “Some people can’t fight their nature. He could have tried to convince you to take over the human race by his side but that wasn’t in _your_ nature. Lex is the only one responsible for the decisions he made, and he is responsible for the person he became.”

“Do you know who one of your father’s best friends was?” Kara asked seriously.

Kal El shook his head. “Jor El isn’t big on sharing family stories. He is more interested in what he calls ‘fulfilling my destiny’… training me, passing on his knowledge.”

“His best friend for most of his life was General Dru Zod.” the blonde informed him.

Kara could tell by the look on her cousin’s face that he had no idea of this. “Our families were all close. General Zod declined a mate considering his position and had no real bloodline to speak of. He was to be the last of his House unless he decided on a mate and had a child, but he kept holding off, more interested in his own glory than being a husband and father.

“When our family would visit Kandor, my parents, your parents, Aunt Astra and Uncle Non, and Zod, would spend most of their time together. Your mother insisted that during the gatherings, no talk of science or war would be discussed. They enjoyed being around him.

“Early on, my father became suspicious of Zod, but your father defended him constantly, wanting to focus on the good in him and trying to ignore his darkness. Uncle Jor could never believe Zod would ever have anything besides Krypton’s best interests in his mind. They realized they were wrong nearly too late.

“One day, I will tell you the story of his attempted coup, how our parents, even Aunt Lara, the gentlest woman in our family, took up the weapons of fallen soldiers and fought off Black Zero before they could take control of the Council Hall, how Uncle Non rallied the remaining soldiers to form a defense and how Aunt Astra fought Zod single-handedly and defeated him. She could have killed him but had mercy and simply arrested him and his remaining men.

“The point is, our families were close with him, considered him one of our own and he turned on Krypton, betraying everyone who loved him.”

Seeing she had Kal’s full attention, she stated, “You didn’t betray Lex. You were protecting your secret, not trying to take over Earth. It’s not your fault he couldn’t see that.”

Kal El took this in, wishing his father had told him more stories like this. He now had visions of his mother and father taking up arms against highly trained soldiers, his imagination working in overdrive, trying to picture events he never would have known if not for Kara.

Kara waited several moments, simply letting him process this new information until curiosity finally got the better of her. “If Lex was so intent on destroying you, why did he never expose your secret identity?”

Kal El shook his head, having been lost in thought. “J’onn wiped his mind of any memories Lex may have had of me. It’s one of the abilities he possesses.”

Seeing Kara’s confusion spurred him on to explain more about his complex past with the Martian. “J’onn and I did not always have the relationship we have now. There was a time we were friends, close friends. When I was young, I even looked to him as a mentor. We had much in common, both survivors of a lost race, both with extraordinary powers, both never feeling like we fit on Earth.

“Then came the Kryptonite… this was after Zod. When we realized what it could do, I wanted it gone. J’onn had taken Henshaw’s place by then and thought the DEO should keep it, build weapons in the event another like Zod ever visited Earth.”

Kal took a deep breath, the hurt of the memory evident on his face. “I agreed it could be needed in the future because I had no desire to go through another battle like I went through with Zod. However, there are those in the Government who would love nothing more than to see me gone, Lois’s father being one of them. I feared if J’onn were ever exposed, someone like General Lane would take control of the DEO and have access to the Kryptonite. I wanted Bruce to take it somewhere safe or for Diana to take it to Themyscira so if it was ever needed, it would be available but out of the hands of the Government.”

“He felt differently.” Kara realized. “That’s why the two of you had a falling out.”

Kal nodded. “He felt his department should have weapons to kill Kryptonians and I was angry. I don’t know if he didn’t trust me, or Bruce or Diana, but it was obvious that at some point he stopped trusting us. I told him I was done with him. So long as he didn’t expose me, I wouldn’t expose him. J’onn has a lot to lose, more than I do, if he’s ever found out.

“Since then, no matter how much it hurts, I’ve stayed away from him and his organization as much as possible and I haven’t helped the United States Government. I wish things could be different but I’m not sure the two of us will ever be friends again… I just can’t trust him.”

Watching her now silent cousin becoming more despondent the longer he spoke, Kara asked, “How many times in your life have you been able to hug someone as hard as you can?”

The man grinned, his spirits brightening. “Until I hugged you, never.”

Kara opened her arms. “C’mon man, hug it out. You look like you need one.”

Kal El laughed and pulled his cousin into his arm, enjoying the tight hug from her.

“I will do everything I can to save him, Kal, I promise.”

“Thank you, Kara. There is something else you should know. When J’onn had the Kryptonite transported to the DEO, somehow Lex obtained one small piece. I don’t know if he found it after the DEO left or a DEO agent was paid off by him. When I last fought him, he had that stone on a ring around his finger. I was able to fight through the pain, remove the ring and throw it away. I gave it Diana to take to Themyscira for keeping.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, not seeing the big deal. “So he had one piece and you defeated him. You think he will try to get more from the DEO?”

Kal shook his head. “After he was arrested and his labs gone through, it was discovered he was trying to replicate Kryptonite. A month later I was attacked by a person, one who Lex had ...made into a monster. He called himself Metallo. His bones had been augmented with promethium and his heart had been replaced by a Kryptonite core. I defeated him but I have no idea what weapons Lex may have left behind.”

Kal took a deep breath and smiled. “So, what do we do with this shell? Any ideas?”

Kara grimaced. “I’m going to do what every great scientist does when she doesn’t have an answer. I’m going to ask for help. It’s time we visited my uncle. If he is truly Jor El’s consciousness, he will take great delight in me asking for help. I will swallow my pride for the greater good. Take Kell with you to the Fortress. He needs to work on flying and heat vision if a fight is coming. I’ll follow behind in the fighter.”

One hour later, Alex and Kara were on the roof of Alex’s apartment building. Kell and Kal had already left, leaving the two girls in the ship with Kelex.

“Why didn’t you want to fly with them?” Alex asked, perplexed her blonde companion hadn’t taken the opportunity of flying herself when she obviously enjoyed it so much.

Kara’s eyes sparkled as she answered, “Because I promised to show you alien technology. How’s does a quick slingshot around the moon sound? Maybe fly over Mars? It won’t take long at lightspeed.”

“You’re going to fly me to Mars?” Alex asked, the excitement in her voice unmistakable.

Kara shook her head. “No, you are going to fly me. Take the pilot’s chair, Alex. It’s time you learned to fly my baby. Agent Danvers, you are about to become an astronaut.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not own CW or DC characters

* * *

“Okay, wave your hand in front of you and the integrated hologram control panel, or keyboard, will appear under your fingers.” Kara instructed Alex.

Alex did so and nearly jumped when a very lifelike keyboard appeared over her lap.

“Good, you’re already a pro.” Kara told her happily. “Turn on the artificial gravity. It will feel weird, but it will help you orient yourself in space. Remember, once we break atmosphere up and down have no meaning anymore. You might see the Earth as if you are upside down, North is South, South is North but in space that doesn’t matter. We are going to take it slow going up, no more than 17,000 miles an hour. Once we break atmosphere, we will accelerate to 35,000 miles an hour, then 110, then we will hit lightspeed.”

Alex looked at her doubtfully, but her excitement was unmistakable as her hands hovered over the holo keyboard . “Shouldn’t I be wearing a flight suit or something? That sounds like a lot of G Force.”

Kara shook her head. “This ship is made from a special alloy Jor El created, a mixture of various elements and metals from Krypton. Have you run your hand over the hull?”

Alex nodded. “It was so smooth… it almost felt like a hard liquid.”

“Exactly. It is designed for faster than light speed traveling, no rough edges, no turbulence in atmosphere, strong enough to block any forces outside of its hull from affecting us. If we turn off the artificial gravity things would seem weird, but it would only give us a feeling of weightlessness. The metal actually spreads for the cannons and missiles to extract... keep it in a straight line.” Kara told her, interrupting her lesson on the engineering of Kryptonian space crafts.

Alex looked confused. “How? I don’t have land, even clouds or a compass...”

“You will have to program in a course for the ship to travel.” Kara explained. “Type onto the keyboard _, Sega Vector 62, plot 48, orbital slingshot.”_

Alex looked at her as if she had lost her mind, not understanding Kara’s Kryptonese instruction.

Kara, sighed, mentally kicking herself as she realized the problem. “I’m sorry, Alex. See the triangle with the squiggly line on the bottom? Press that. Then press the button with the circle and a straight line through the center and a rectangle on top. See the W shaped button with an arrow symbol below it? That’s going to lock the course in. Go ahead... no! Not the circle with the upside triangle under it sitting on top of the square. That one will send us to light speed 2 and we would crash into the moon in five seconds. Slow and easy.”

Alex sat back after punching in the coordinates navigating through Kryptonian hieroglyphics.

“Kind of easy.” the agent admitted.

“Until evasive maneuvers are needed. Press the vertical squiggly line with two squiggly lines through it on your right arm rest.”

Alex did as instructed and sat back in her seat quickly as the control mechanism came close to her. She placed her hands on the two bars and it felt as if they molded around her fingers.

“Okay, now the idea is the same as a human airplane. Pull back to slow down, push forward to accelerate, twist left to right until you have the degree of turn you want and if you wish to orient the ship differently punch the button with the three triangles and two dots above it.”

“Orient?”

“What you would call a ‘barrel roll’. Once we are over the surface of the moon, we can skim, and you will be able to distinguish what you feel as up or down. When we wrap around the moon be prepared to press the light speed two button. Once we hit LS 2 for ten seconds we will hit LS 3.” She instructed her new pilot, then asked her other companion, “Kelex did you send the scan towards Venus?”

Kelex replied, “Yes, the signal bounced off Venus and covered Mercury before I lost it due to solar radiation. Before it went dead it picked up nothing between this side of the star and Venus. No evidences of breaches or sentient made wormholes. The entry point to the ‘Wormhole of Death’ and the Horizon also appear to be unused in the last 48 hours.”

“Why did you send off a signal? What kind of signal?” Alex asked.

“For all that I wanted to show you my baby and give you to an opportunity to see Earth from a view very few humans have ever seen, we aren’t just here for a joyride, Alex.” Kara admitted to the agent. “That small egg-shaped case was shot into Earth’s atmosphere and had the technology to find a very specific target, break through steel walls and drop at Luthor’s feet. No human weapon and very few alien species have that technology. I’m not certain even I could pull something like that off with that level of accuracy. Okay, I could but it would not be easy.

“So, there is either an alien ship in this solar system or one made a breach, an artificial wormhole to enter and leave after sending it away. Until I can find the parasite, I can’t determine what signal it is sending or where it is going. It may be a biological lifeform acting on its own. Signals can travel through wormholes like my comlink, but something with that degree of accuracy had to be launched in this solar system.”

“What if... whoa! When did the moon get here? Why are we upside down?” Alex asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

“Orient the ship however you wish. Then let go of the flight stick and relax.” Kara calmly instructed her.

Alex did as she was told and soon found herself enjoying the ride, fascinated by the surface of the moon.

Kara was pleased to see the look of wonder on her face, happy she could give her new friend this opportunity.

Kelex moved into the small cockpit. “I never thought I would say this in my existence but once we pass Mars, perhaps you should fly, Kara? The rings of Saturn, the gravity pull and unstable storms over Jupiter, the minor planetary bodies... it might be best if you take over.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, waving him off. “It’s no big deal. Alex is doing fine. She is like me, a natural. Keep bouncing signals over this solar system. Something must have come in and it is still here or left a trail indicating how it entered and exited.”

“Not if it came through the black hole near Sagittarius A.” Kelex pointed out.

Kara shook her head. “Nothing should be able to be able to escape from a black hole. It isn’t possible. That would mean the point of origin would be in the black hole and no ship can just hide, fight off the crushing... unless it is hiding right at the Event Horizon, the black hole absorbing our signals... but what kind of ship could have entered the Milky Way...”

“The candy bar?” Kelex asked when her voice tailed off.

“No, the humans’ name for their galaxy.” Kara answered automatically, even as her companions could tell she was obviously deep in thought. “Could it be sitting on the edge, not moving, not being drawn and have enough power to send a parasite to Earth... it shouldn’t be possible.”

“Could you do it?” Alex asked. “I mean… could you build something like that?”

“In theory, yes. It would take years of work, perfection if you will.” Her expression cleared as she nodded, having worked through an astronomical number of equations in her mind. “Yes, I could design a way for one of our Battle Cruisers to park in an Event Horizon to camouflage our presence. It doesn’t matter though, we can’t get near it in this fighter. We’ll continue with our present course and let me know if you pick up anything unusual, Kelex.”

The two women continued to fly in silence until Alex saw something that surprised her. “Is that red dot...”

“Mars.” Kara confirmed. “You said it was the former home of J’onn J’onzz, correct?”

“Yes, he is the last survivor of his race.” Alex told her.

Kelex floated back into the cockpit. “Something on that planet is trying to track us with a primitive infrared targeting device.”

“White Martians.” Alex mumbled in disgust.

Kara saw the concern on her friend’s face. “White Martians?”

“The race that destroyed the Green Martians… J’onn’s race. They have made landfall on Earth a couple times, usually no more than two at a time, trying to kill J’onn. There are millions of them. Their cities are underground to give the illusion of the planet being lifeless and desolate.”

Kara understood. “So they are assholes. Want to buzz the tower?” the blonde asked.

“What?” Alex asked, perplexed at her question.

“We can lock onto their weapons systems and fly over their defenses, fast enough that the atmospheric disruption would flatten any structures. Since it would be a simple flyover, it would not be considered an act of war and no rules of engagement would be broken. Considering they prefer to maintain anonymity they are obviously a level 1 planet and ‘free game’ as humans would say. What do you think? Want to screw with them?”

Alex smiled at the thought but dismissed it, watching the approaching red dot grow larger.

“Maybe some other time. Aren’t we on a mission?” Alex reminded Kara.

“Do they have the tech to pull something like precision egg tossing off?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head. “I wouldn’t think so. Subtly and precision aren’t what they are known for.”

Kara agreed, thinking now might not the best time to screw around with Martians.

The two continued their journey for the next two hours, Alex nearly flying into the rings of Saturn while Kara laughed beside her. By the time the two had landed just outside the Fortress, Alex felt she was a true space pilot.

After Alex geared up for the extreme cold of the Antarctic, the two women and Kelex exited the craft. It was very dark except for the bright lights a half mile away. Not wanting to wait, Kara scooped Alex up in her arms and flew towards the fireworks show while Kelex retreated to the Fortress.

What she saw warmed her heart. Kal El was working with Kell on his heat vision, using snowmen as targets. Kell was actually laughing and with Kal El’s instructions, hitting targets with some accuracy.

“Are you boys having fun?” Kara asked the two Kryptonians.

Kal smiled patting Kell on the back. Kell looked a bit embarrassed. “Kal has been helping me see the target through the heat vision. I’m getting more acclimated to the feeling. Not having much luck controlling the power level but at least I am hitting what I am looking at.”

Kara smiled, appreciating him putting in the effort. “I’m not that great at controlling my power level either. Uncle Non and I challenge each other but we go all out. Kal, do you have the object?”

Kal El pointed to the Fortress. “I left it in there. When you didn’t arrive after 20 minutes, I thought you might be checking the galaxy for any unknown ships that could be the source. We decided to practice heat vision. Any luck?”

Kara shook her head. “Unless a ship is somehow floating in an Event Horizon, then no. I suppose I should figure out how to open the shell. Since your eccentric father liked to keep everything he knew on those crystals instead of using a traditional lab, I will need his assistance. No matter what he says Kal, just remember, it’s an AI and his words do not reflect his true feelings about me. Uncle Jor loved me deeply. He just had trouble expressing his emotions.”

When the three Kryptonians and Alex entered the Fortress Kal El retrieved the shell and gave it to Kara.

Unlike most labs on Krypton, Jor El relied on his crystals to store all his knowledge and research. Kara preferred more traditional labs like her father’s and every other scientist on Krypton. There was only one keyboard in the middle of the Fortress.

Fortunately or unfortunately, she did not need the station. Jor El’s AI appeared immediately.

“Kal El... oh, it’s you.” he greeted Kara.

“Uncle Jor, there is a serious situation that has occurred.”

“What did you do now?”

Kara held back her irritation and explained the situation with the shell and possible parasite inside.

Jor El looked at this son. “You went to her for help?”

“Who else would I go to? Of course I brought this to Kara for help.” Kal El told him.

“You should have come to me first. Regardless, since you have brought the Head of the Kryptonian Science Guild, I am interested in her opinion on what this device is.”

Everyone looked at Kara who was turning a bit red, whether from embarrassment or anger was up for debate. “It is obviously from a very advanced species, sent from a ship that breached this galaxy, one that left no trail...”

“I hope you took a look around the planetary system.” Jor El interrupted.

Kara tilted her head, her irritation finally showing on her face. “I’m not 10 years old, Ghost Uncle. I’ve already scanned the galaxy. Whoever or whatever did this, left no sign of a breach. I thought Rann might be screwing around but targeting Lex Luthor is a definite message to Kal El. The only explanation I can come up with is something is hiding in the event horizon of the nearest black hole.”

Jor El actually snorted. “That’s it? A ship is floating around an event horizon, stable enough to not only fight the massive stream of gravity being sucked in but to also send a small object thousands of light years with enough precision...”

“It’s just a theory so far!” Kara snapped. “I need to look in your little crystal factory and determine what this device truly is and more importantly, where it came from.”

“I’m afraid my crystals do not have what you’re looking for. I once had a crystal that contained all of Krypton’s knowledge on alien species, engravings and weapons, but it was stolen from me long ago.” the man told her pointedly.

Kara took offense. “I did not take any of those crystals! I have never wanted those things. We have these things called databanks, the most advanced computers in the universe...”

“Your father stole it!” The AI yelled, causing Kara to cease her defensive rant.

“Why would father... oh wait a minute, do you mean my crystal? The one I really loved to play with before I was kicked out of your stupid lab?” Kara said sarcastically, waving her arm in the direction of the lone workstation.

Jor El nodded. “The one you kept on your windowsill, because you enjoyed the colors when sunlight passed through it. Your father asked if he could have it for your birthday. I told him no. I later found out he had switched the crystal with another all so you could have your favorite crystal for your room!”

Kara looked closely at the hologram of her uncle, surprised by the emotion in his voice. Jor El was not known for expressing emotions in front of others.

He was annoyed.

Kara took in the expression and narrowed her eyes. “You are lying. The real Jor El did not keep all his information in one crystal. Father would not have borrowed a crystal holding such important information for any reason, not even to make me happy. You are supposed to have Jor El’s knowledge so you should know what this shell is or at least where it is from.”

Jor El looked at the egg shaped device in her hand.

“Does your mother know you are wearing a dress like this?” the AI asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not really important right now, is it?” Kara asked pointedly.

“Go the crystal bank in the back. You will find twenty seven crystals...”

“No! This is a direct threat to Kal El. Can you just tell me what it is?”

Jor El approached Kara and smiled. “Say it.”

“Just tell me what you know. I can figure it out on my own, but you could save us time and time means lives.” Kara stressed.

“Say it.” he told her again.

Kara cringed and looked at Kal El. “Would you mind giving me a moment with your ghost father?”

“No.” Jor El, told her. “He must stay. Say it.”

Kara took a deep breath. “Uncle Jor, I need your help.”

“Kara Zor El, spoiled brat, offspring of my little brother… needs help. I never thought I would hear that. It sounds so good. You have no clue what you have in your hand do you?”

“No.” Kara grudgingly admitted.

Putting both hands on his hips, the AI beamed, “The little girl my brother told me was more intelligent than the two of us combined could ever hope to be. The little genius who thought knowledge crystals were only good for making pretty colors in her room. Kara Zor El, the greatest scientist the House of El ever produced, needs my help. I am humbled. Truly, to be asked for help by the greatest mind...”

“So you should _truly_ feel privileged assisting me in this! Now would you tell me what it is, already?!” Kara shouted.

“I may just be Jor El’s consciousness, but I promise you, he is enjoying this in Rao’s light. Certainly, I will help you. It is important that the great scientists of the House of El pass our knowledge to the less intelligent members of the family.”

Kara thought of swinging through the hologram’s nonexistent skull but held back. Instead, she replied, “You wish…”

Kal El spoke up then, clearly not as amused as his father’s AI supposed he was. “Father, I am surprised that you would take this attitude. Several humans have already died, more are in danger and Kara has taken time from her expedition to assist us.”

“Have you ever drank anything that turned your skin blue for a week, my son?” the AI complained.

Kal El looked at Kara who shrugged her shoulders. “You have no proof that I was responsible for that. A scientist should never jump to a conclusion unless you have hard facts to back up your theory. Perhaps if I wasn’t barred from your crystal palace, I would have focused on my projects rather than...”

“It’s Coluan!” Jor El practically shouted. “The outer shell has Coluan markings. Open the shell. Use your heat vision to tear it through the middle but do not crush it! The markings inside will give us more information about what or who we are dealing with.”

Kara looked at the shell, prepared to open it, then stopped and turned to her cousin. “I’m not great at controlling the strength of my heat vision. I could easily blow it up. Would you mind?”

Kal El took the object from her with a smile and his heat vision struck, light at first then increasing in power.

Once the middle lit up he turned the object, the crease lighting up until the egg shaped object was cracked in a perfect line. He then turned and handed the shell to Kara.

The blonde gently took the top off and saw the inside was empty only a flash burned mark of two dots with lines leading down to a third dot.

“Damn it, this is not good. These represent the supercomputers that ran and then nearly enslaved Krypton two thousand years ago.” Kara whispered, pointing to the markings. “The Brainiac Clan.”

Jor El nodded in agreement. “At the time of Krypton’s destruction, I believed there was only one left. He was the most dangerous of them all... Brainiac 13.”

Kal hissed, eyes wide. “Brainiac 13 is on Earth?”

Kara shook her head, a chill running through her. “No. He would use the parasite that was inside this shell to absorb the information inside the host’s mind and use him to gather more information on the planet prior to his invasions. Father told me about him long ago. I didn’t think he was real or still alive.”

“He is very real.” Jor El told her. “An immortal monster collecting the knowledge of a planet, capturing and shrinking cities, keeping them as collectible models, the sentients inside placed in a stasis, unable to move but aware of all that is happening. Brainiac studies not only the technology but the minds of the creatures under his thrall. His only motivation is to collect knowledge of the entire Universe and then destroy the world, so he alone possesses it all.”

Kara did not think this was logical. “What would he want with Earth? It couldn’t be their primitive technology, their science is inferior to most other races like Rann or Thanagar. The majority of humans are not capable of...”

“Hello?” Alex interrupted. “Human here!”

Kara cleared her throat. “Sorry, Alex. I didn’t mean... humans are way cool. It makes sense that Brainiac would be all over this planet. I’m surprised he waited so long.”

“As humble as ever, Little Zor El.” Jor El told her.

“Lex Luthor has gained strength and speed at a superhuman level.” Kara continued, not acknowledging the name or her earlier slip of the tongue. “Also technopathy. Whatever was in this case... how long does he have?”

“The parasite has attached to him.” Jor El told her. “It is common for Brainiac to send these creatures ahead of his arrival, learn the strengths and weaknesses of the planet. Luthor has a vast knowledge of many secrets of this planet in his mind. He also knows where to find information he does not possess.

“You may as well accept that Lex Luthor no longer exists. He is now Brainiac’s slave. Once Brainiac has the information, the parasite will leave, and Lex Luthor will die.”

Kara was not surprised. She had expected this. The look on Kal El’s face was one of pain he was desperately trying to hide.

“What if we can get to Luthor before the parasite is done with him? Could the parasite be removed safely without killing him?” Kara asked.

Jor El was silent for a moment. “Not that I know of. However, as much as I hate to say it, if anyone were able to safely remove it, it would be you, Kara. When you find him, bring him to the Fortress and I will assist you in any way I can.”

“Thank you, Uncle Jor.” Kara said sincerely.

The hologram moved closer to her. “I hoped my brother would succeed in saving Argo City. I had my doubts though your Aunt Lara never had any. She knew you would live, and she knew one day you would make your way to Earth. Have you become involved in assisting Kal El already?”

Kara nodded her head cautiously.

“And I suppose you made a suit similar to his?” the AI asked knowingly.

“Maybe.” Kara told him carefully.

Kara nearly jumped when a large crystal emerged from the floor to her right. It glowed for a moment then came apart. Inside was a suit, a blue top with the House of El crest, a red skirt, tall red boots and red cape.

“Lara knew when you finally made it to Earth, you would want to help your cousin in whatever manner he needed. She made this suit for you. Take it, don’t let your Mother know you are wearing a short skirt and please do not wear dresses like the one you have on any longer.”

Bowing his head slightly, Jor El said, “May Rao’s light shine on you, Kara Zor El. I am here for any assistance you may need. Go, find this man. Remember, Brainiac may not be far behind.”

Kara wished she could hug her uncle at the moment. Instead she looked at Alex. “Sorry, Alex, but I have to know. Uncle Jor, why would Brainiac be interested in Earth?”

Jor El looked solemn. “Most likely for the same reason Darkseid attacked Earth years ago. Millions of years ago, some unknown being found the Anti-Life Equation. Recognizing how dangerous it could be, he broke the tablet it had been inscribed on into many pieces and sent those pieces throughout the universe. It is believed by many in the Universe that Darkseid had recovered most of the pieces. He only needed the ones from Earth.”

Kara felt a chill. “The Anti-Life Equation… I didn’t think that was real either.”

“It is very real.” Jor El confirmed. “Your father told you often that emotions should never be measured. He told you that for a reason. There are two entities in this universe that could solve the Anti‑Life Equation without all the pieces... Brainiac 13 and you, Kara.”

“If he is impatient or can’t solve it, a single piece of the equation could be all he needs to figure it out himself.” Kara understood what her uncle was implying.

“Yes. The Anti‑Life Equation is said to be the ultimate weapon. Once it is in the minds of a species, they will be slaves, having no will of their own, existing in a practically lifeless state. He would no longer have to collect worlds, he could have them all under his control.” Jor El replied.

Kara’s mind was already working, theorizing a countermeasure. “So measuring emotions will have to be done to fight it. Everything has an opposite. Has anyone ever created a Life Equation?”

“No.” Jor El told her.

Kara nodded her head. “So if he does get these pieces or solves the equation...”

“You are the one who will have to stop him. If anyone can do it, it is you, Kara. Find Luthor and keep me appraised. I will be here for you.”

Kara wiped a tear from her eye. “Thank you, Uncle. I’m sorry I turned your skin blue.”

Jor El reached out to her, his holographic hand nearly touching her cheek and smiled. “I was actually proud of that. It was an amazing formula. Go, Kara. Take your suit and take flight.”

Jor El’s hologram disappeared and Kara turned to Kal El. “I need to know everything about the battle with Darkseid, where he thought the pieces might be. He wouldn’t have come here unless he had an idea of where the pieces were.”

Kal El nodded. “I’ll step outside and talk to Hal. I am sure he is around. I know where the pieces are. We were able to obtain them before Darkseid. They are protected in Themyscira. I will ask Diana to bring sketches of them to Watchtower and let you know when I have found Lex. Until that time, relax and have fun, okay? For me?”

Kara hugged him and watched him walk out.

“I’ll go to the ship, get it warmed up.” Alex told her. “Looks like we are going back to National City for now.”

With Kelex following Alex to the ship, Kara and Kell were left alone.

They were silent for several moments, Kara feeling the weight of her responsibilities but refusing to let them overwhelm her. 

Kell spoke, sounding somewhat apologetic. “Hal Jordan told me tonight, or last night I suppose that the precognitive Guardians have seen you as High Councilor of New Krypton in the future. They believe you are going to save the Universe one day and now you have the fate of Earth and possibly the Universe on you.

“I’m sorry, Kara. No one should have to endure the pressure you have placed on your shoulders.”

Kara smiled. “It’s okay. Rao wouldn’t put this on me if he thought I couldn’t handle it. I’ll be okay, now and in the future, no matter what comes my way. So long as my partner is by my side.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kell told her, returning her smile.

Kara saw her comlink light up. “Could I borrow your jacket again? It’s my Mother. She said the Council wanted to talk to me. I have to listen to them tell me how irresponsible I am, how I never should have left, how my people need me, blah blah, the same old story.”

“No.” Kell told her. At the look of shock on her face, he clarified his statement. “Yes, you can have my jacket but no, you are not going to sit there and listen to the council tell you what you should and shouldn’t be doing.

“They fear you, Kara. They know they can’t survive without you, so they try to keep you leashed. They tell you that you aren’t ready to be on the Council, they deny any projects that would take you away from Argo City, they want to control you. It’s time they realized the power you have. You are the strongest woman… the strongest person, I have ever known. Make sure they see that.”

“I can’t disrespect the Council.” Kara told him.

“And you won’t, but you can no longer allow them to disrespect you either. You came here for a reason and it was about more than simply wanting to fly.

“Don’t let them control you anymore, Kara. Show them who has the power.” He reached out and cupped her face in his hands, his eyes intense with the belief of his words. “Show them who you truly are, not who they believe you to be.”

Kara smiled at the man and put his jacket on. She kept her eyes on him as he moved to the wall out of sight of the Council.

Seeing him nod, she opened the comlink, her Mother appearing.

“Good morning, Love... what are you wearing?”

“Kell’s jacket.” Kara answered nonchalantly. “I suppose the Council still wishes to speak to me?”

Alura nodded. “If you aren’t ready or simply wish not to, I will tell them no.”

Kara shook her head. “I believe it is time I talked to the Council. Please, put them on.”

Alura smiled and stepped away from the comlink. Councilor Vor appeared quickly.

“Lady Kara, it is good to see you alive and well.” He greeted Kara.

“Thank you, Councilor Vor. I trust Argo City is well?” Kara greeted him in return. She knew the other Council members were behind him, even if she couldn’t see their holograms.

“Argo City feels much more secure thanks to the presence of the Green Lanterns and newly established communication with the Guardians. Our citizens are in a slight panic though. They know of your trip and, while relieved that you have made it to Earth, are rather anxious for your safety. I am sure you can understand their concerns.”

Kara remained standing stiffly, her face neutral. “Assure our people that I am very safe. I have Kell Ur, Kal El and the Green Lanterns with me. I will return soon, no longer than five weeks. A small amount of time compared to the scouting trips our exploration teams have undertaken.”

Vor looked over his shoulder and nodded his head to someone, confirming to Kara that the entire Council were speaking in low tones, directing him. “Yes, about that. I understand you have made contact with Kal El who has expressed no desire to be among his people and have facilitated communications between Krypton and Oa once again. These are noble achievements you have accomplished in such a short time. With nothing else left to do on Earth, would it not be better for all involved if you return to Argo City immediately?”

Kara shook her head. “I disagree. I have much more to learn about Earth and its people. What I have already discovered will be extremely useful to the future of our new planet.”

The Hologram on the comlink widened and Kara saw Councilor Lu standing next to Councilor Vor. “Lady Kara, I ask on behalf of the Council, what could you possibly learn from a primitive species, millions of years behind our technology, a planet made up of unaffiliated nations who war with each other, killing innocent people over petty arguments?

“You belong here, with the people who love and need you, not studying the universal equivalent of primates. I am sure you do not want to worry the citizens of Argo City more than necessary. Your personal squadron of Red Shard troops have petitioned General Astra to travel to Earth to protect you as is their sworn duty. The journey will be perilous for them.”

Kara took a deep breath and steadied herself, chancing a glance to her right where Kell stood against the far wall watching her. He smiled and nodded.

She took strength from his silent encouragement, remembering his words. “I disagree with your arguments, Councilor Lu. I also have no doubt my Aunt has turned the Red Shard Squadron down and will keep them close to Argo City, protecting all our people. I have already learned much from the humans and their planet but I have more to learn that will aid us in building our new world.”

The man actually snorted, causing Kara to turn red from anger but she maintained her composure.

“What is it that you, our brightest mind, with all your own knowledge and intellect, could possibly learn from Earth?” the man asked somewhat derisively, whether to her directly or towards Earth itself she wasn’t sure, but regardless, it didn’t matter.

Kara took another deep breath and folded her hands behind her back, a gesture she had picked up from her father when she was a little girl.

“I have learned that a natural ecosystem is important, that having untouched wilderness is good for the people and the animals. I have learned about all the ecosystems of Earth, how they work in harmony as opposed to the ecosystem of Krypton which was at constant odds with our people and itself, allowing carnivores to overrun the planet, leading to desolate areas such as the badlands.

“I have seen how pollution can damage the ecosystem and cause the extinction of native species, something Kryptonians must avoid.

“Kell has read about human conflict since we have been here and is quite intrigued with civil and revolutionary wars. He sees troubling patterns that we must recognize and prevent.

“Councilors, surely you must realize that as our people spread out over long distances on our new planet, different colonies will take shape and the risk of war among ourselves will be at an all-time high. Avoiding these wars with diplomacy is vital if we want our people to stay united or we will devolve into the species Kryptonians once were as little as five thousand years ago… the warring city states and Houses battling with each other over the planet’s resources… not that much different than Earth is now, wouldn’t you agree?

Before they could answer, she continued, “However, I have also learned that there are special individuals on Earth, those who banded together and fought off the invasion forces of Apokolips and Darkseid himself… heroes working together with nations that had been divided in the past but came together for the sake of the planet. Humanity can become one people when faced with an outside threat to their world.

“I have seen that not all those with great power seek more, that some use their power to protect the innocent for no other reason than love for their planet and humanity as a whole, selfless heroes who have no reason to risk their own lives but do so regardless.

“I have seen poverty with my own eyes, the sadness and unfairness of it, something not far removed from Krypton’s past. As we spread ourselves over a new planet, poverty could well return in some respects and this must be avoided.

“I have learned that humans can be dark but are also loving, welcoming for the most part, and their technology is on par with the technology Krypton had at its similar age, if not slightly more advanced. I have seen how the humans have harnessed technology to improve the conditions of the people but also how it can harm the planet, something we must take care not to repeat.

“I have learned that animals such as cats and dogs are capable of showing pure love for humans, a love that is good for the soul of both human and animal.

“I watched a baseball game and discovered probabilities are not always an accurate measure of reliability. That sometimes miracles happen.

“I learned that Jor El’s lab, the one with so much knowledge stored in his crystals, was not lost in the destruction of Kandor but is kept safely and secretly by Kal El, an invaluable treasure of what was thought to be lost Kryptonian knowledge, accessible to us once again.

“I have learned that media, like politics, can incite war if left unchecked. Slanted biased views of the few affect the many, positively and negatively.

“And I have learned that the son of a farmer could battle and defeat the most feared Warlord in our planet’s history, not with superior technology or training but simply because he had a bigger heart and fought with love instead of hate.

“Hope for a better tomorrow is something that cannot be lost to any species and will be vital as the next century will challenge our people as we have never been challenged before.”

Neither Councilman said a word, apparently surprised by Kara’s strong confident voice and her unwavering convictions.

Concluding her remarks, she proclaimed, “I will tell the Councilors of all my findings when I return and join the Council as a member in equal standing.”

Vor nodded. “We can certainly discuss you becoming a member...”

Kara cut him off forcefully. “There will be no discussion. The seat for the Head of the Science Guild has sat vacant since my Father’s death. It is time for me to take the seat that is rightfully mine.”

The two Councilors were silent, and Kara heard no words behind them.

“This will be up to vote and...” Vor began to say before being cut off.

“No, it won’t.” Kara said assertively. “There are three spots reserved on the twelve member Council not contingent on elections: the Head of the Military, the Chief Justice and the Head of the Science Guild. The people vote on the other nine seats. You may remove me as head of the Science Guild, but I do not believe that would be in yours or Krypton’s best interest. You need me and I am willing to do whatever it takes to bring Krypton back to glory, but from now on, I will have a voice in how that is done.”

“But,” Vor started before Kara cut him off again.

“There are no buts. If you remove me as the Head of the Science Guild or try to keep me from my rightful place, I will immediately call for new elections. I realize our people agreed to suspend elections until we have settled on a new planet, but the citizens of Argo City will answer my call. Others may run against you as well for removing me from my current position. Who do you think the people will follow? After all, you have shown how important I am by informing me of our people’s anxiety over my absence. So ask yourself; would our people be as concerned if you were here on Earth as they apparently are that I am?”

Kara could see the consternation on their faces, so she eased off a bit, but not enough to give up her advantage. “I mean no disrespect to any of you, but I will be given my rightful place, or I will take it with the citizens backing.”

Lu looked at Ur and nodded his head. “Of course, Lady... Councilor Kara Zor El. We all know that you are becoming a wise adult, soon to be bonded, have a family...”

“That’s another issue.” Kara interrupted the irritating man. “I understand why the Council and my family have felt the need to protect me nearly my entire life. However, my mating status, my potential future children and all other aspects of my life that do not pertain to Krypton’s resurrection are my business. There will be no more questions about my personal life from the Council towards my family and no more information fed about me to the public. I will continue to contact my family twice a day and if you have any questions, please inform my Mother who can pass them on to me. I look forward to seeing you all again and taking my place among you when this journey is done. My Rao’s light shine on us forever and keep us in His warmth.”

Kara clicked the com unit off and let out a breath. She began shaking, all the nervous energy she had been holding back hitting her at once.

She finally turned towards the only other occupant in the room.

“What do you think? Will they let us back into Argo City?” she asked.

Kell smiled. “I think they just met the woman who will lead Krypton from the ashes, save our people and one day, the Universe. You were amazing. I know I would follow you anywhere.”

Kara rushed the man, jumped into his arms and nearly caused him to fall back. Their arms wrapped around each other, they kissed urgently until Kell finally had to separate them reluctantly.

“That was a rush.” Kara admitted.

“Yes, it was.” Kell agreed. “I haven’t heard you speak so passionately since you were twelve-years-old after our escape from the Phantom Zone. Everyone was in a panic, the citizens had gathered in the city square, the Council was being bombarded by questions concerning the lack of oxygen, food, water, power. You were the one, the girl who stood in the middle of the throng and demanded silence. Over thirty-thousand Kryptonians fell silent. You then told them not to worry, that as long as they followed your lead they would not only survive but thrive. You have always lived up to that.”

The comlink went off again and Kara stepped away from Kell.

“Mother?” she said hesitantly.

“Congratulations, daughter.” Alura said proudly.

“For what?” Kara was surprised to see her mother wipe a tear from her eyes.

“I have waited for this day for a long time. I have always told you that you would be placed on the Council when you are ready. Today, you showed that you are. I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Mother.” Kara told her, a feeling of love and pride surging through her.

Kara Zor El was ready for whatever may come.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not own CW or DC characters.

* * *

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Alex asked Kara. The blonde wore a robe with a one piece blue bathing suit underneath and appeared to be excited when she walked out of the locker room at the beach. Now she had a deer in the headlight look.

Kara had insisted on coming to the beach, thinking it was a human experience she could not miss out on. She had bought the blue suit, the shades that covered her eyes and the fluffy beach robe that covered her.

“Yeah. Totally okay. Is Kell looking?” the nervous Kryptonian asked.

Alex peered down the beach and saw the shirtless man wading in the water, enjoying the waves. Kara had not necessarily wanted him to see her wearing a swimsuit but neither did she want to leave him alone in Alex’s apartment. The man agreed to accompany her and stay a distance away to give her the illusion of privacy.

But on a beach with hundreds of humans there was no privacy.

“He is playing in the water, focused on the waves.” Alex told her, puzzled. “What difference does it make? He’s your boyfriend. Do you have body image issues or what? You looked great in the swimsuit before you covered yourself up.”

Kara shook her head. “He isn’t my boyfriend and I don’t have body image issues. I’ve just never shown this much of my body.”

Alex smirked, “Sure he isn’t your boyfriend. You two kiss each other, cuddle in bed until you fall asleep, keep each other’s secrets, travel through space together. I mean, what do you do with guys who are your boyfriend?”

“Nothing! We don’t have boyfriends on Krypton. It’s an all or nothing kind of thing.” Kara told her quickly, ducking her head. “Where is he?”

Alex pointed to Kara’s left and the blonde turned slowly, finding Kell in the waist deep water, shirtless, dripping... and her mouth fell open, her whole body suddenly feeling warm.

“Uh huh, well… considering how you two are acting, it seems like an all thing then, because it certainly isn’t nothing. Hey, you might want to pick up your jaw from the sand.” Alex told her, snapping Kara out of her thoughts.

Alex laughed at the redness on her cheeks that was definitely not caused by the sun. “Have you never seen a man without a shirt on?” she asked.

To her surprise Kara shook her head. “No... not really... I’ve seen pictures in my lab, during research but...”

“You’ve seen naked pictures of men in your lab? Were you alone?” Alex asked, trying to keep a straight face and failing.

“It was research! Of course I have seen... but only... diagrams and such...” Kara’s thoughts stuttered to a halt.

“Wow. You’ve never seen a naked guy. All that advanced technology and... just… wow.” Alex herself seemed to be in a state of disbelief. “You taking off the robe or what?”

Kara hesitantly reached for the tie of the robe then stopped. “Are you sure we shouldn’t be looking for Lex Luthor?”

Alex rolled her eyes, though the look on her face softened, obviously deciding not to tease her friend any longer. “You’re deflecting. Clark said he had it. The whole Justice League, FBI, Interpol, CIA and DEO are looking for him. Just relax, alright? Stop worrying about Kell and the other hundreds of people on the beach. We probably have the most conservative suits in National City. Didn’t you say you wanted to swim?”

“Yes.” Kara admitted. “I tended to stay away from the beaches on Krypton. We all did. Your Great White Sharks? Imagine them four times larger with legs, able to come out of the water and attack anyone near the waterline, even a hundred feet inland. Not even my father dared to go to our so-called beaches, and he did a lot of things my Mother called... stupid.”

Kara pulled the robe off slowly, letting it drop to the sand, standing stiff as a board.

“Way to go, Krypton! Now you are a primitive like the rest of us.” Alex said approving of Kara taking some initiative.

The look on Kara’s face let the agent know her attempt at loosening the nervous woman up a little had worked. “Why did you call me _Krypton_?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Lois has been calling Clark _Smallville_ since she first met him. I figure _Krypton_ would be a good name for you. Just be glad you weren’t assigned a code name by the League. Clark’s is _Boy Scout_. I have no doubt they would be calling you _Girl Scout_.”

Kara looked at Alex, a bit confused. “He is called Superman.”

“By the world,” Alex told her. “but the Justice League have their own little nicknames they call each other over coms on missions. They call Diana, _Lasso Girl_ , Wally is _Blur Boy_ , Arthur and Mera _King Fish_ and _Queen Fish_ , Victor is called _Terminator_ , Oliver and Dinah are _Robin Hood_ and _Screechy_ and Hal is called _Flyboy_. He used to be a test pilot.”

Kara figured that wasn’t uncommon. She had a myriad of nicknames for Kelex. “What do they call Batman?”

“Batman.” Alex told her.

Kara took a deep breath and glanced over at Kell who was still swimming in the water, far from her. “Okay, let’s do this.”

She and Alex walked into the water and soon Kara’s worry was gone, replaced by wonder as she floated in the waves.

“This feels amazing! It’s almost like...”

“Sky diving.” Alex yelled before the blonde shouted flying.

“The water is so clear.” Kara commented, easily able to see all manner of sea life even without the use of her enhanced vision. She noticed a couple to her left floating on boards farther out than the rest of the swimmers. “What are they doing?”

Alex looked over to where she was pointing. “Surfing.”

“That’s what surfing is?” Kara asked, confused. “I thought surfers stand up on their boards.”

Alex smiled and swam over near the blonde so she could explain without having to yell. “They are waiting for the right wave. Give it a minute.”

Kara watched as the couple rode a larger wave deeper out and popped up on their boards, skimming the water.

“I have to learn to do that.” the blonde said, eyes wide.

“It takes a bit of practice. I’m sure with your enhanced abilities it wouldn’t be difficult.” Alex told her.

Kara’s gaze was glued to the graceful surfers as they cut across the waves almost effortlessly. “Where do I get a board? I have to have one. Kryptonians will have to get used to swimming on beaches. I have our oceans and aquatic ecosystems planned out. There won’t be monsters who eat people near the water and definitely eat them in the water. Surfing will be a must. Can I make a board?”

Alex thought of that for a moment. “Unless you know what you are doing, it is probably best to leave that to the professionals. Making a board isn’t just a science, it’s an art from what I have been told. I’ve never been much of a surfer myself, but I know the basics.”

Kara could understand that. Seeing the surfers, she understood the physics of what they were doing, but surfing seemed to go beyond that. It looked as if the surfer and the wave became one in perfect harmony. It was more than science and the look on the two surfers’ faces could almost be described as one of reverence if not ecstasy.

“It’s a deeply spiritual activity in a way, isn’t it? A way for a human to truly connect with the Earth. Humans are so cool. This is what many Kryptonians don’t understand about your people. We fought against our world for survival for so long, but humans can actually become one with theirs in a way. Truly beautiful.” Kara finished; awe obvious in her voice.

Once again, Alex was struck by how such simple things could enrapture the most intelligent woman in the universe.

Kara took her eyes off the surfers and scanned the water, looking for Kell. Neither were great swimmers, never having a reason to be.

She couldn’t find him.

Alex easily deduced what she was doing. “Relax. He isn’t watching. Have you never worn this minimal amount of clothing before? Even when working out?”

“I have worn this minimal amount of clothing before. I’ve been naked quite a bit.” Kara told her defiantly.

“In the shower?” Alex guessed to which Kara nodded self-consciously.

“I can’t find Kell. Do you see him?” Kara asked, wanting to change the subject.

Alex looked around and finally spotted him on the beach. “He is over there, out of the water. Looks like he is talking to someone.”

Kara’s head snapped towards the direction Alex was pointing.

“Who is she?” the blonde asked, looking at the very fit, dark-haired, tan woman speaking to him.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “No idea. Probably just some girl wanting to say hello.”

Before Alex could stop her, Kara was moving quickly towards the man, leaving a wake in her path that nearly gave away her superhuman nature.

Kara, for her part, didn’t care, focused on this woman in a bikini speaking to Kell.

When she stepped out of the water she moved between the two and then stopped, realizing what she was wearing in front of the man.

His eyes were wide, his whole body stiffening in shock as he tried not to look down but focus solely on her face.

Kara herself was looking at him closely, starting to tremble a bit, glad she deactivated Kelex before this foray. She felt a definite warmth inside.

“Cold, Lady Kara?” a voice from behind her asked. Kara glanced down at her chest and turned away from Kell quickly, taking in the human who felt the need to talk to Kell.

“No. Do I know you?” she asked.

“We haven’t officially met. I’m one of the Lanterns assigned to you. My name is Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jade.”

The woman didn’t offer her hand, not that Kara would have taken it. “My metal friend told me you were a metahuman. He also mentioned that your complexion...”

“Green? Yeah, thank God for power rings, huh?” Jade answered waving her right hand.

Kara was irritated and not impressed by the very small bikini the woman had on her obviously well-developed body.

“Is there something I can do for you, Jade? A problem I need to know about perhaps?” Kara asked as politely as she could manage.

The woman shook her head. “Only females allowed on this little outing according to Jordan. Jess is up in your ship with your deactivated friend. I guess you don’t want Mommy finding out you are playing in the surf. No problem, not a word. Since Jess is up there, I thought I would blend in, have a talk with Kell, see if he needs... anything.”

Kell cleared his throat. “And I was telling her that the Lanterns were not supposed to be seen and we are perfectly secure on the ground. There is no need for any additional protection.”

Kara glanced back at Kell who quickly averted his eyes upward. “Kell is correct. We would hate to take time from your schedule. I am sure Lantern Cruz can provide any updates on the search for Lex Luthor we need to know about.”

Jade shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe I just wanted to catch some rays. It’s been a while since I broke out my swimsuit.”

“Is that why it is too small?” Kara asked sharply.

Jade took her in, enjoying the Kryptonians reaction to her presence.

“Kara, think we could talk, alone? Just a bit of girl talk?”

Kara turned to Kell who snapped his eyes to hers once again, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

“Lead the way, Lantern.”

The two women stepped away as Alex caught up with Kell.

“What would you like to speak about?” Kara asked.

Jade smirked, enjoying her discomfort. “I was just wondering what the deal is with you and Kell. Are you two together?”

“Together?”

Jade nodded her head. “Yeah, he never said he was your Mate, he even said you belonged to no one. So, is he free? Fair game?”

Kara clinched her fists to prevent her striking the woman. “Kell is not free game as you call it.”

Jade smiled. “I’ve caught up on the history of Krypton since this assignment started. I didn’t know they had dating on Krypton. Besides the first date of course where the potential Mate is grilled by the family then a decision is made. So since there aren’t boyfriends on Krypton, is he your mate, or not?”

Kara nearly growled. “What Kell and I are, is none of your business.”

The Lantern seemed to be more interested in provoking the Kryptonian than what might result if Kara lost her temper. “Maybe, but if you two aren’t together I would like to get to know him better. Or are Kryptonian men only allowed to sleep...”

Kara stepped closer, blue eyes beginning to give off a soft glow, her proximity to the woman giving Alex only a bit of space when she ran between the two.

“Kara, stop! We don’t need a scene.” Alex voice caught Kara’s attention.

The blonde glanced around and saw a few people were watching them. She stepped back, still glaring at the errant Lantern, intense power now building noticeably in her blue eyes. Fortunately, the sun was so bright that the only ones who could tell were the two standing with her.

Kara’s jaw was clenched as she now flat-out threatened the woman. “Stay away from him or I will take that power ring and shove it up your...”

“Okay! She gets it. Let’s just go back to swimming. ” Alex said, interrupting her friend. She turned to the Green Lantern who was slowly backing up with wide eyes, apparently only now recalling exactly who she was riling up. “You will leave… don’t bother returning to the ship. In fact, I suggest leaving Earth altogether.”

Jade said nothing but did leave, quickly.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I didn’t mean to... is that a thong she is wearing? Oh... if someone like her talked to Uncle Non wearing that... Aunt Astra would have broken her neck!” Kara hissed.

Alex touched Kara’s cheek and looked her in the eyes. “Are all the women in your family violent?”

“Of course not... we may lose our temper... on rare occasions... she was flirting!” Kara exclaimed.

Alex nodded her head, both hands lightly rubbing Kara’s arms to bring her back to the moment and to help settle her anger. “Yeah, flirting with a guy you say isn’t your boyfriend. Remember? People do that, women flirt with single men. It’s an Earth thing.”

Kara took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m calm now.”

“You don’t seem calm. You have a creepy smile, like you are saying you’re calm but in reality you are planning that woman’s death as soon as you get her alone.” Alex said knowingly.

Kara shook her head. “I’m good. Kell can go swimming with us.”

Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion and she dropped her hands. “What about not wanting him to see you...”

“I’m not going to leave him alone!” Kara argued and moved towards the man, stopping in front of him.

The two looked at each other... speechless for a few seconds.

“I was just telling her to leave, that we didn’t need her here.” Kell told her nervously, wondering if Kara was mad at him.

“I know.” Kara told him. “I want to try to surf. I bet Alex knows a place we can rent some surfboards. Let me get my bag from the locker.”

Kell raised an eyebrow, confused. “I thought you wanted us to keep separate but in range...”

Kara waved him off. “I want you with me. Is that okay?”

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, Kell and Kara managing not to stare at each other awkwardly while slipping and sliding on surf boards. Alex enjoyed herself, watching Kryptonians with superhuman abilities, unsuccessfully try to stand on surfboards while trying to ride waves. Kara did learn the hand signal for hang ten.

Once they returned to Alex’s apartment, the three showered and prepared for dinner. Kell moved to the couch, found a sports channel with prerecorded football games and watched closely, trying to understand the rules.

Kara put on a dress and called her Mother.

“Kara! I didn’t expect to hear from you until tonight. How are you, Beloved?”

Kara said nothing for a moment.

“Kara?” Her mother’s expression reflected her growing concern.

“Something strange happened today. Kell and I were at a beach.”

“A beach? Are those safe?”

Kara nodded her head, too distracted to realize her ingrained ability to lie about any of her questionable activities took over without conscious thought on her part. “Yes, we were just there to observe. We didn’t wear swimsuits if that is what you were thinking.”

Alura stared at her for a moment, knew she was lying but for once let it go. Something had happened to her daughter and she wanted to know what before she determined who would be punished and for what.

“Go on. What happened?”

“I was speaking to Alex, away from Kell. When I looked for him, one of the Green Lanterns, one who calls herself Jade, was speaking to him. She is beautiful and has what would be a pleasing body to humans. She was also wearing a very revealing garment that left nothing to the imagination. Kell was telling her to stay out of sight when I approached. She asked me for a word and asked if Kell was available. You know I am not a violent person, but I wanted to... I had this unreasonable desire to hit her and if Alex hadn’t stopped me, I might have turned her into what humans refer to as ‘barbeque’.”

Alura actually laughed.

Kara was hurt by her mother’s reaction. “This is funny? I’ve never wanted to hurt someone before, for something that seems...”

“Kara, you were jealous.” Alura told her bluntly. “It’s a new emotion for you, one you have never felt before.

Kara shook her head, absolutely confused. “Why would I be jealous?”

Alura shook her head. “There is a reason that marriages are so strong on Krypton, Kara. We have had billions of years of evolution. When a Kryptonian woman meets her Mate, they both know. In circumstances where they do not have a chance to meet their mate, due to possibilities such as living in different cities or being in positions where they may never cross paths, the Mating Council steps in. They are very good at what they do.

“Kara, you knew Kell was the one the moment you looked him in the eye. You have fought it because you are stubborn. You lose yourself in your work so much that I think you are afraid to step outside of it. Exploring new planets, facing danger head on, trying to help others in an earthquake… in these things you do not hesitate. But with your heart, you keep such a tight grip… and I understand. To love someone is to risk losing them. We both know that well. We both lost your father and I think that still affects you no matter how much time has passed. One day, you are going to have to let go, and open yourself up to love. It sounds like you may already have.”

Kara contemplated her Mother’s words in silence. “How did you and father meet? Did you really know he was the one the moment you looked at him?”

“Did I know?” Alura looked thoughtful. “No, not at first, but your father made sure I knew. He was quite certain of himself. I never told you how we met, did I?”

“No. I only know you met and the next day he asked you to be his Mate. How did you know?” Kara asked, her expression intent as she waited on her mother’s response.

Alura smiled at the memory as she began to share it with her only child. “It happened five years before you were born…”

**Krypton 47 years ago**

“You are Lady Alura, right?” the blonde-haired man asked as he approached her in the dining room of the lunch area and took a seat across from her.

Alura recognized him immediately, though she had never seen him in person. It was obvious by his shaggy blonde hair, thin tall frame and bright blue eyes, but she gave no indication she knew his name.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“I just thought I would say hello. Mind if I have a seat?”

Alura nodded, playing along, a little charmed at how forward he was. “I suppose not since you are already seated. Do I know you?”

“Not yet. I understand you are to be assigned a mate next week. Are you excited?” His blue eyes twinkled as if he already knew her answer.

Alura met the man’s eyes and smiled slightly. “Of course. Our Mating Council is excellent at selecting suitable, compatible mates and has been for thousands of years. Why would I not be excited?”

“Just wondering.” the man told her. “I understand you are an up and coming prosecutor, perhaps in line for a chief justice position in the future. You must expect to be mated to a noble house.”

Alura took a sip of her drink and shrugged her shoulders. “It really doesn’t matter to me. I have faith in the process. How did you know I am slated to be assigned a mate next week?”

Zor El looked around and then leaned forward, whispering, “I’ve been watching you closely.”

Alura rolled her eyes and bit back a laugh. “That doesn’t sound creepy at all.”

Zor El shrugged his shoulders. “Would it make it less creepy if I said you were the only woman I have ever watched?”

Alura shook her head. “I’m afraid it only makes it more disturbing.”

The man laughed and sat back in his chair. “I admit, it does sound stalkerish. So tell me, have you ever thought of finding a Mate in a noble house... say the House of El?”

Alura schooled her face and shook her head. “My friend, Lara, has already Mated with Jor El. The only one left is the annoying little brother. It is said he is not half as intelligent as his older brother and much less responsible and focused. I also heard from Lara that he is not very handsome. She told me he is quite lanky and awkward, does not know how to groom his wild hair and can be a bit irresponsible, reckless and arrogant. So the House of El holds little appeal to me.”

Zor El crossed his arms, a wicked grin covering his face. “So you do know me. I have to say, that cuts deep. Well done. You are everything I expected you to be.”

Alura raised an eyebrow. “And what did you expect me to be?”

“Passionate, witty, smart, and... bored.” Zor El said, not backing down from her aloof manner.

“I am not bored!” She exclaimed, offended at his assumption. “My life is exciting. I have a good career, am highly respected, and... and...”

“Bored. I can see it in your eyes. You know there is a high chance you may be mated to another lawyer. It would be double the boredom. Maybe I am a bit arrogant, and yes I can see how my adventures could be misconstrued as irresponsible and reckless, but one thing I never am, is boring.” Zor El knew he had her attention. “Give me a chance. One date. Tonight, just give me two... four hours. I’ll have you home at a respectable time.”

Alura was surprised at his boldness. “If you want me to consider you as a potential mate a week before I am to be assigned one, I expect you to meet my parents for an interview first.”

Zor El waved it off. “No need. I can tell you now they won’t like me. Give me one chance. If you agree, I will meet your parents and they can tell you they don’t like me, and we can be together regardless. C’mon, what do you have to lose?”

“My life possibly.” Alura admitted. “Do you want to take me on one of your jungle expeditions? Perhaps provide cover fire while you are being chased by... what was that beast I heard nearly killed you two weeks ago?”

“Complete misunderstanding. I forgot it was breeding season and stumbled onto his little home while he was in the process of spending time with his mate in the act of breeding. I would have done the same thing if he entered my bedroom. No hard feelings.” Zor El explained. “Meet me here after court.”

“And what should I tell my parents?” Alura asked, intrigued in spite of herself.

“You are brilliant. Think of a good lie. Meet me here, please.” Zor implored her. “You have to spend a bit of time with me before the Mating Council makes its first and biggest mistake in the history of Krypton.”

Alura should have been offended. Lie to her parents? Sneak off with the wild child of the House of El?

“Fine. I’ll see you here in three hours.” She found herself saying. Slightly panicked when she realized she’d agreed, she added, “This had better be worth my time.”

“I promise you will not regret it.” Zor El said, smiling as he left her sitting bemused.

Alura did meet him that afternoon where she told him to be. She had lied to her Mother, told her she planned to spend some hours in the law library, and was taking a big risk.

But something about him drew her in. There was a spark between them, one she had never felt before.

Perhaps she was bored in regard to her personal life, but it was more than that.

The man took her hand without asking and practically dragged her to a waiting skimmer.

Once she was seated, Alura began having her doubts. “You are going to take me to the Jungle, aren’t you?”

“I would never place you in danger, Lady Alura. Not unless you ask me too. After all, a little danger is good for the soul. I know a place that is predator free, the best spot on Krypton to watch Rao setting.”

Zor El did not lie. He landed in a field at the top of a tall ledge, showing a view of Argo City far below them. The field was absent of trees, but was surrounded by large, beautiful flowers of all colors with large petals. Zor El laid a blanket on the ground and Alura had a seat.

“This is a beautiful spot. I don’t recognize the flora.” the woman told him, looking around their blanket.

“You shouldn’t. I made them for you. Planted them a week ago, took me a week to engineer them. I am glad you like them.” Zor El was obviously pleased that she appreciated his work. “Isn’t Rao especially beautiful? As if he is shining brighter just for the two of us.”

Alura rolled her eyes. “Does this work on all the girls?”

“I have no idea. I’ve never done this for anyone but you.” he admitted. “How is it working so far?”

“Not bad.” Alura conceded. “So, why have you been watching me? For how long?”

“Three weeks but I fell for you immediately.” Zor El replied, smiling impishly.

Alura was bewildered. “How could you fall for someone you have never met immediately? And if you felt so strongly, why didn’t you ask my parents for an interview?”

“I listened to you.” Zor El told her. “In court, three weeks ago. You were prosecuting a case, a soldier who had harmed an innocent person because he felt the citizen hindered him and allowed a thief to escape. Most of those cases are written off, the military trying to keep order, things got out of hand, an official apology, etc., etc.”

“Which is exactly what happened.” Alura told him a bit of bitterness in her voice. “He was too reckless, harmed an innocent while in pursuit of a thief. Our mandate must be to protect innocents first, military or not. She could have been seriously injured by him when he ran into her. Instead she was berated for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Zor El nodded. “ Exactly! You spoke so passionately, despite knowing what the outcome would be. You must have talked for twenty minutes straight and even the soldier looked ashamed when you were done. He nearly had tears in his eyes and apologized to her in court.

“It was at that moment, I decided I had to know who you were. I asked around, found out your name and then to my great dismay, found you were to be assigned a mate in four weeks. I couldn’t sit by and watch someone with your fire, be mated with someone who would not appreciate you.” Zor El stated matter-of-factly.

Alura smiled and gazed at the setting sun. “I suppose you would appreciate me?”

Zor El took her hand and looked into her eyes. “Appreciate you? I swear on the blood of the House of El, I will love you forever and you will never, ever be bored. I can already see it in your eyes. You know we are meant to be.”

Alura said nothing, instead watching the setting sun, holding the man’s hand.

Once the sun had set the two sat in the darkness, staring at the stars.

“I still have two hours left. Let me take you over the jungle. I promise, we won’t land, and you will be safe. There is an area covered in large flowers, the petals shine in the night so brightly they can be seen for a hundred miles. Different colors, every one, prettier than the stars in the sky.”

Alura laughed at his childish exuberance. “I suppose you made those as well?”

“Of course. I planted them right after I planted these. I needed an excuse to keep you with me longer. So, shall we?” Zor El stood, holding out his hand to help her stand as he guided her to the skimmer.

A while back, a potential suitor had brought flowers to her and ask her father for an interview.

But she had never had a man _create_ new flowers for her and her alone, planted in areas of Krypton that no others would ever see. The flowers were more beautiful than the skies above.

As the skimmer set down at the appointed time, Zor El walked Alura to her home stopping short so her parents would not see them.

“Thank you for a memorable night.” Alura told him.

“It was all my pleasure. For the record, I am as smart as my brother. I pretend not to be because he was good to me growing up and I don’t want to upstage him and his pretty crystals.” Zor El winked cheekily.

“A kind heart to go with that messy hair.” Alura teased.

“Tomorrow, after court, I will be in front of the temple of Rao. If you come, I will ask you to be my Mate. If you don’t... I have six more days to change your mind.”

Alura laughed. “I’m not going to be able to get rid of you, am I?”

Zor El shrugged his shoulders and backed away. “I suppose we will find out tomorrow.”

After a sleepless night and a long day in court, Alura found herself walking towards the temple and Zor was indeed there.

The man let out a breath. “Thank you, Rao. I was afraid I would have to ask my father for money to bribe the Mating Council.”

Alura let out a surprised laugh. “You wouldn’t!”

Zor El smiled and took her hand. “You will find out, there is nothing I will not do for you. Will you be my Mate?”

“Yes.” Alura said softly and was rewarded by her first kiss.

It was over too soon.

“I suppose we should give the good news to your parents!” the man told her.

“And yours?” she asked.

“I told them three weeks ago you were going to be my wife. They are very happy.” Zor told her.

“Why am I not surprised?” Alura asked, though she was smiling.

“Don’t worry, there will be many surprises in our life.”

“I have no doubt, Zor El.” she told him.

**Present day**

“So that is how I met your father.” Alura told her daughter, the wonderful memory dulling the pain of Zor’s loss. “It wasn’t exactly traditional, which is probably the reason I never told you the story. And though I would never admit it, the truth is, I knew he was the one the moment he sat down across from me and flashed that confident smile of his. I knew my life would never be boring, that he would love me like no other could. I also knew that one day we would have a child, a beautiful boy or girl with his golden hair and eyes, his intellect and my passion for justice.

“Kara, you know Kell is the one. I saw it in your eyes the first time you looked at him. Kell looked at you the same way.

“The question you have to answer is ‘ _am I brave enough to take that leap?_ ’…Maybe you should just consider whether you can imagine a life where he isn’t by your side.”

Kara shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye. “I don’t want to.” she admitted.

“He won’t pressure you. Kell is much less arrogant than your father. I’m not sure if he has an arrogant bone in his body from the way Non describes him.” Alura said supportively. “I do know he is devoted to you and he always will be no matter what you decide. The rest is up to you. I will let you get on with your exploratory mission. I love you, Beloved.”

“I love you too, Mother.” Kara said quietly.

The Hologram was gone, and Kara was alone with her thoughts.

Kara finally made her way to the living room after Alex had gone to bed to find Kell reading a book. He set the book down and smiled at her when she approached.

“I thought perhaps you may have turned in early. You were so quiet.” the man told her.

“I had a lot to think about.” Kara admitted.

“Luthor?” he guessed.

Kara shook her head. “You and me.”

Kell nodded his head and stood up, facing her. “You’re angry with me, aren’t you? I promise I said nothing to her...”

Kara lifted her hand to his face, placing a finger on his lips. “You are a horrible liar, remember? Even if you wanted to lie, you couldn’t. I know you did nothing, and I am not angry. I just...”

Kell waited in silence, knowing she would speak when ready.

“I want you to be my Mate. I am asking you, if you would consider it.” Kara said, her eyes never leaving Kell’s.

Kell was stunned speechless for a moment. Women were usually asked by men, but nothing surprised him about Kara Zor El. She made her own rules, followed her own path.

“Yes, I would be honored.” he told her quietly.

“I don’t know if I will be good at this.” Kara admitted. “I don’t know if I will be a good Mate, a good wife. I do know that I don’t want to go through my life without my partner by my side. I can only say to you that I swear on the Blood of the House of El to love you forever and promise you will never, ever be bored.”

Kell kiss her softly and pulled back to meet her eyes. “Never be bored? Of that, I have no doubt.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own DC or CW characters.

* * *

**Argo City**

Astra stood listening, staring at the hologram of her niece, wishing she could pull the girl through the comlink back home. It had been a long six days. She hadn’t had time to deal with her own stress about Kara being gone, out of her sight and protection, due to being concerned over her sister’s emotional state.

The day before she sat in the Council Chamber and listened to her Little One, watched as Kara grew into an adult in front of her eyes when she demanded respect from the Council and took what was rightfully hers.

It made her proud and saddened her a little as well. Despite pride in her niece growing into a confident young woman, she hoped Kara retained the part of her that remained a girl: the twenty-two year old brilliant and brave child who would tackle her in the gym as soon as she walked through the door, the one who laughed excitedly when she made some new discovery then rushed to tell her about it, despite knowing Astra would have no clue what she was talking about.

The woman shouldn’t be worried. Kara was Zor El’s child. Zor El was brave, strong willed, extremely intelligent and yet an irreverent and a hopeless prankster, the one people navigated to at parties, who always had an exciting or humorous story to tell, the one who never let his work interfere with his family or lessened his love for his wife and daughter. Astra hoped Kara held on to those same characteristics, despite growing up.

While not happy Kara wasn’t in Argo, Astra had become comfortable with her niece’s absence, feeling Kara was safe despite her heroic antics that revealed her to Earth. She had excellent control of her powers and she had Kell who, Astra knew for a fact, was highly skilled in both physical combat and firearms. She also had six Green Lanterns and Kal El watching out for her in addition to Kal El’s comrades on Earth who possessed extraordinary powers. She could at least spend the remainder of Kara’s time away knowing she was protected.

So naturally, Kara and Kell were on the comlink, informing her, Non and Alura about the latest, terrifying development.

She had heard stories of Brainiac 13, whispers when she was but a cadet and about something called an Anti-Life Equation but never believed it to be real. Astra knew Brainiac 13 was the one challenge Krypton might face that they had a chance of falling to.

Now a probe to Earth had been sent by the monster to take over a man who had a direct connection to Kal. There was no doubt in her mind… Brainiac 13 would be coming for Earth. Whether it was in a day, a year or a decade, he was coming for that planet.

And her Little One was on it.

Before Alura could speak, Astra stepped in front of her. “You know what we agreed to, Kara. If there was any trouble, you would return immediately. Despite breaking several rules your Mother gave you regarding contact with humans, you have been safe… until now.

“Brainiac 13 is an unknown. What we know about him is enough to give me pause. Argo City is not ready for an invasion attempt by anyone, much less that monster. It is time for you to come home.”

“But...”

“Immediately.” Astra interrupted her. “I will have the Nightwing disembark and enter the galaxy. We will be there in 32 hours at most. I will have Lanterns clear the asteroid field for us, allowing a straight path. Do not come to us until we have reached the galaxy. Once we have swept the system to ensure there are no ships that could intercept you, your fighter will dock, and we return to Argo City. Understood?”

“No.” Kara told her, a determined look on her face. “We have no idea when Brainiac is coming or even if he is after the Anti-Life Equation. He may not be here for years, or he may learn of Earth’s heroes and decide the risk is too great for the reward. However, if you enter the galaxy, Brainiac will learn of the existence of Argo City and he will come for us.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Astra told her. “He won’t follow us through a Wormhole and if he does, we can initiate combat and disable him in the bend.”

Kara shook her head in disagreement. “You cannot initiate combat inside a wormhole.”

“Yes, I can.” Astra told her in a tone indicating the absolute certainty of her claim. “It is a difficult maneuver, but I can do it and he won’t expect it. You may be a twelfth level intellect, but I am a highly skilled warrior. You aren’t the only one who is exceptional at what you do, Kara. Your time there is at an end. Prepare your findings and whatever you wish to bring back with you. I will contact you when we have secured the planetary system.”

“But...”

“That is an order!” Astra said, barely containing her temper.

Kara began to open her mouth once more before Non spoke up. “Kara, you agreed.” he reminded her gently.

Kara’s growing irritation was evident in her reply. “Yes, but there is no imminent threat. I am under heavy guard and with the Green Lanterns assistance, I can leave this galaxy quickly and quietly should the need arise. It is imperative I solve the Anti-Life Equation. I need the pieces here and I need time.

“If Brainiac should solve the equation first or if he already has, the entire Universe will eventually be under his control. He could enslave every world never touching the planet. Whether it is tomorrow or in a century, mark my words… he will come for Krypton! The information I need to stop him is here!”

The twins and Kara stared at one another for a few moments in silence, locked in a battle of wills until Non cleared his throat. “For those of us who aren’t scientists or irate mothers and aunts, could you explain to me why an equation is considered a weapon? Can it be used to make a weapon?”

Kara relaxed slightly, shifting her eyes from her aunt and mother to her uncle. “The Anti-Life Equation _is_ the weapon. Once solved, it can be telepathically placed into a person’s mind, whether they are mathematically inclined or not. Once it takes root, it changes the mind of the person, basically creating new neural pathways.

“The Equation proves the futility of life. Once that happens, a person stops living, becomes a shell, under total possession of the one who delivers it. It is called the Anti-Life Equation because if someone possesses complete control over you, you have no reason in your heart to fight against that control. Basically, the will of a person to live is suppressed if they are affected.” Kara explained.

“And you want to learn this equation so you can use it as a weapon on Brainiac? To make him a slave to you?” Non asked, not able to grasp the entirety of the problem, but he could tell Kara was very worried so he probably should be as well.

Kara shook her head in frustration. “No! But I have to learn it to know where it is wrong. The Equation must have a fault because life is not futile. I have to create a formula proving that it’s not… a Life Equation. Only that can break the hold over those under the Anti-Life Equation’s thrall and possibly destroy Brainiac’s neurofunctions.”

Astra dropped her head. Kara had obviously thought these arguments through before informing the trio of her findings.

“You cannot look at these pieces of the equation and solve this problem in Argo City? You can leave your comlink with Kal El and send your findings to him.” Astra proposed, using any argument she could, short of threatening to forcefully remove Kara from Earth and place her under guard safely in her home.

Kara took a deep breath. “I will return by my designated time. I swore an oath on the El name I would take the Horizon home but even if I were to leave now it would take four weeks. Until I know more, we cannot risk sending one of our ships and being discovered.”

“That isn’t your decision.” Astra told her sharply. “If I order a battlecruiser to enter that galaxy and retrieve you, it is my decision and mine alone. You may be on the Council now and Head of the Science Guild, but the military is mine.”

Kara stood her ground, her face showing the stubbornness the three had seen many times in her life, but there was a difference in her manner indicating her resolve as well. Astra knew she wasn’t going to like what her beloved niece said next… and she was right.

Kara’s expression hardened as she replied, “What if he is already here and his cloaking device is beyond ours, impossible to find? I need to find that parasite, use it to find Brainiac’s location, determine what his plans are, then create an equation to disprove the Anti-Life Equation.

“It is important, not only for this planet but for the Universe, Krypton included. None of you may want to hear this, but my life is worth nothing if I can’t stop him here.

“I promise I will return in the time I have been given. Release me from my oath and I will join a Cruiser on this side of the ‘Wormhole of Death’ and journey back as quickly as possible.”

Astra walked away from the comlink, out of sight of Kara and punched a wall to let loose her frustrations. How could trying to keep one little girl safe her whole life be so difficult? First the assassination and kidnapping attempts, then the death of Krypton, followed by her going without permission into the ground beneath Argo City, to flying through an Asteroid field and now on a planet that Brainiac 13 had decided to target days after she arrived.

“Damn it!” Astra yelled, causing Alura and Non to flinch. To her credit, Kara didn’t move or change the determined expression on her face despite having heard her aunt’s displeasure whether she could see her or not.

Astra walked back towards the hologram of Kara. “Where is Kell?”

Kara moved over and Kell stood by her side.

“Kell, what is your assessment of this situation?” Astra asked.

Rather than looking uncertain, something he had in the past when speaking to Alura, Kell seemed confident when addressing his commanding officer, meaning he was about to say something Astra did not wish to hear.

“General, the consensus of those who know of Brainiac 13 agree that he represents a threat to the Universe as a whole. The shape shifter on this planet has telepathic abilities but Kara is the only person I know of who has experience communicating telepathically with many minds at once. If we are to stop Brainiac, considering the information on hand now, I think the course of action is clear.

“Kara will develop the weapon... or math problem we need to stop him. It will be essential to bring his ship to the surface so that we can raid it and give Kara access to the equipment Brainiac most likely possesses to communicate telepathically over an entire planet.

“I have no idea what we will be facing once inside the ship. He could very well have the capability to soak the inside of the ship with red solar rays and make the atmosphere unbreathable for the metahumans and humans. Self-contained armor will be needed for breathing and protection. It is the only option I see for stopping Brainiac.”

Astra took a deep breath to calm herself. Yelling at Kara was one thing, but she had to remain professional with her soldiers. “How do you propose bringing a large spaceship with more advanced weapons and shields down to the planet?”

Kell stood a bit straighter. “I believe if the stories I have heard are true, he has a weakness. He uses a massive ray to place a city into stasis and then rip it from the ground. In activating the ray, he opens his ship up for a short time. I believe a fighter flown into the weapon at lightspeed with an omegahedron attached to a detonator before the ray is fired could cause a massive explosion, disabling the ship, forcing it to land.”

Astra shook her head and looked at the ceiling. “So your plan is to make a suicide flight into a weapon of mass destruction on the hope that it might cause a reaction strong enough to force the ship to land and that’s assuming he uses the weapon at all instead of just using this Anti-Life Equation.”

Kell looked at Kara and then cleared his throat. “I was actually planning on having Kelex make the suicidal flight...”

Kara elbowed the man in the ribs, rolling her eyes. “We can remote the ship.” she told the group.

Astra looked closely at Kell’s image. “You believe this battle is ours to fight, Kell?”

Kell took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Kara. “I believe that is not our decision to make, General. I am a soldier under your command, sworn to serve and defend Krypton with my life. Kara is a member of the Council, and as such, is bound to follow the Council’s majority decision and that of the High Councilor.

“But, in my opinion, I do believe Kara should be given the time to prepare what she needs, find out if the threat is imminent or if there is a threat at all and formulate a defense, should Krypton ever need it or be called upon in the future to defeat this creature.”

Astra looked at Alura and Non, trying to read their minds though it wasn’t hard. Alura would want Kara to return immediately. Non would want to go to Earth to be with her.

Astra herself wanted to break something.

Instead, she handed control of the conversation to her sister. “Alura?”

Alura looked at her twin then turned to her daughter with a look similar to Astra’s. It was as if she wanted to reach into the hologram and pull Kara back to their home. “This will be a decision of the whole council. We will reconvene in thirty minutes in the Council Hall. Kara, you will be there as a member of the Council. Please change out of those clothes and dress appropriately.”

“Yes, Mother.” Kara replied.

“Remember, in council meetings you will address me as High Councilor.” Alura reminded her daughter.

“Of course, High Councilor Mother.” Kara responded and cut the feed.

The three looked at each other, then both twins looked at Non.

_“She just needs time away. She will be safe. She has Kell and the Green Lanterns and blah, blah, blah_.” Astra parroted. “Remember those words, husband? Kell has already formulated a plan for invading an enemy ship he has no knowledge of, and Kara believes math can save the Universe and defeat a monster as intelligent as her with possibly better technology! This is what happens when you leave two brave, intelligent… dumb kids alone!”

Non raised his hands. “You are seriously going to blame me for Brainiac threatening Earth while Kara is there? How is that my fault? You should have just ordered her home! Both of you! A Council meeting, Alura? Why does there need to be a meeting? She is still our niece and your daughter. We are her Elders and she will come home when we demand it! The Council will tell her the same thing! Why do we need the Council to do what we should have done?”

Astra was surprised by the emotion in his voice, the anger. He had been the calmest when listening to Kara, Alura staying quiet but she was trembling constantly, her anxiety much higher than before.

“I will call the Council together.” Alura told them quietly in a shaky voice and walked off, still trembling.

**National City**

“That went... about as well as I expected it to go.” Kara admitted after cutting off the feed. “I haven’t seen Aunt Astra that angry or Mother that quiet in years. I thought they would just order us home. Kell we have to know more. We can’t just leave Kal El alone. Brute force and heart will get him far but a Coluan... that Coluan... it’s different. When he fought Zod, when he fought Darkseid, they were head to head battles that he won. This isn’t a head to head battle.

“If what Jor El and I suspect is true, this battle could be lost without Brainiac ever entering Earth’s atmosphere. The Martian may be able to counteract whatever telepathic device he has but... it’s a risk. A device that can send mental commands into billions of sentient life forms is more than one telepath can resist.”

Kell thought on this for a moment. “Do you really think he could have a device that powerful?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “We have to prepare for a worst case scenario and that is Brainiac comes here for the missing pieces of the Equation or worse, already knows the Equation. He would still need something to plant the Equation into the minds of billions of sentients. Mass mind control is not unheard of.”

“Krypton never had that ability.” Kell replied.

“Yes, we did, or at least we could.” Kara told him. 

Seeing the look of incredulity on his face, she decided to explain further. “When I was going over Father’s files, trying to organize his research and rebuild his lab, I ran across project records that were banned by the High Council before the death of Krypton. Jor El forwarded everything the High Council knew to my father before the explosion. The black file contained information on projects that were deemed too dangerous to be completed.

“Many years ago, a scientist who lived in Erkol was ordered by Zod to create a satellite that could take over the minds of a planet and control them. Zod believed that if he wasn’t allowed to invade Daxam, he would take over the minds of the population, kill the monarchy and establish complete control over the planet without civilian blood being spilled. He called it ‘Project Myriad’.

“When he approached the High Council seeking approval to implement Myriad over Daxam, the project was blacklisted. The Council rightly believed mind controlling the population of a planet was unethical and no different than invading the planet.

“Kell, I could easily build Myriad with materials that exist on this planet and an omegahedron from Kal’s Fortress, so I promise you, Brainiac would have no trouble creating a device like that or better and have no moral qualms about using it.”

Kell shook his head, still amazed after all this time. “So... okay. Want some breakfast while you wait for the meeting?”

Kara shook her head. “I don’t think I am able to eat right now.” She told him, feeling queasy from the butterflies in her stomach. “This meeting is important to everyone, Krypton, Earth, maybe the whole Universe and I will have no one on my side, not even my own family.”

“You have me.” He assured her, getting a smile from the tense girl.

“Thanks.” Kara whispered, allowing herself to be held in his arms.

**Shelbyville, Kentucky**

Clark flew into the underground lab from above, drilling through the rock and soil to breach the concrete ceiling. Once he had landed, he listened for her heartbeat and found it quickly, moving through the hallway, reaching Lois and pulling her away just as the fireball threatened to overtake her.

He managed to exit the hole he had made coming in then fell to the ground, covering Lois’s body with his own as a tower of flames erupted from his exit point.

Once the threat had passed, the man raised his body slightly, looking at her smiling face.

“Cutting it kind of close there, Smallville. Do we need to put you on a diet?” Lois asked playfully.

Standing up, Clark reached out his hand and pulled her up as well, exhaling a sigh of relief.

“I thought you were going to wait for me.” Clark told her, frustrated as he was known to be on occasion with his love.

Lois crossed her arms. “I told you I found a lead on one of Lionel Luthor’s old secret labs and power had recently been reconnected to the facility, bypassing the electric company. I said to meet me here, I never said I would wait for you.”

Clark shook his head, not surprised. “I guess it had a self-destruct system?”

Lois guiltily shook her head. “No, that was all me. Lex was there and he has definitely had an upgrade, in both power and bad attitude. I think he was trying to use the supercomputer in there to hack Watchtower. I recognized some of the basic firewalls on the screen. He heard me and... let’s say he has a pretty powerful attachment to his hand. I threw one of those little bombs I stole from Bats at Luthor after he tried to fry me. Unfortunately, there was a gas pipeline behind him. I saw it and ran like hell. Didn’t expect the explosion to be this large but I knew you would be there.”

Clark dropped his head in frustration. “It took me five minutes to get here after your call. How can you manage to be attacked by Lex Luthor and bomb an underground lab in five minutes?”

Lois rolled her eyes, smirking. “It’s a gift. You should know that by now. I didn’t mean to blow him to tiny bald pieces, but these things happen. As many lives as that bastard has, I have no doubt he is rolling around in the flames, probably under concrete, still alive.”

Lois’s suspicions were proven partly true. Lex was alive but he was not under concrete. The man burst up from the ground and landed forty feet away from the couple.

“Run.” Clark told her. “Call the League, tell them we have found Luthor.”

“We? That was all me, Smallville.” Lois argued but took off running regardless, pulling her phone from her pocket, glad to see it had survived her many tumbles.

“Watchtower...” a modulated voice answered.

“It’s Lois. I found Lex in Shelbyville, Kentucky. Clark is engaging. Whoever is around can find us easily enough. Just look for the big burning crater I caused.”

“Copy, Nancy Drew. Tell Boy Scout assistance is on the way.”

“I hate those names.” Lois mumbled and hid behind a tree to watch the action.

Clark himself had not engaged, taking a moment to examine his once friend and longtime enemy.

The man had wounds, burns on his body and face. He still wore his white prison suit, what was left of it anyway. On first look, he appeared to be a convict that had escaped prison and found himself caught in an underground explosion. On closer observation, it became obvious that Lex had become someone else, or more accurately, become _something_ else.

He had steel cords poking out of his forearms, wrapping around his hands. On top of his right hand was a small glowing device, obviously a weapon of some kind.

Clark looked deeper with his X Ray vision and what he saw shocked him. The metal may have punched through Lex’s arms, but it ran deeper into his body, surrounding his spine, his legs, running up his cervical bones directly into a small, bug like machine that was attached to his brain.

Superman walked closer to his enemy. “Who are you?”

Luthor raised his right hand and the glowing metal on top sent a blast of energy towards the Kryptonian.

Clark held up his hand, blocking the beam, not moving. “I don’t want to hurt you. Whatever you are, let him go.”

The blast stopped but Lex stood unmoving, his breathing regular and his heart beating normally.

Clark moved closer. “Talk to me, tell me what you want and ...”

Clark’s didn’t finish his request because Lex launched himself at the Man of Steel, landing in front of him and swinging.

Clark noted the creature inhabiting Lex made him much stronger. The punch did not move him, but it did not break Lex’s hand or bend the metal surrounding his fist. Clark hit the man, sending him crashing to the ground with a broken nose, unconscious.

Standing over his enemy, Clark pondered what to do with him. Whatever this mechanical parasite was, it was entwined deeply, and he wondered if it would even be possible to remove it without killing Lex. If he shorted out the parasite, he knew Lex would die. Taking another look with his X Ray vision, Clark saw nearly microscopic foreign particles moving in the blood running through his veins.

“Nanobots.” the man whispered, horrified. So it hadn’t just taken control over his brain and skeletal system, but actually had control over his entire circulatory system as well. Clark suspected it might be a self-destruct failsafe. If Lex fell into the wrong hands, the nanobots could easily boil his blood.

Superman used his freeze breath gently on the man, building up a decent amount of ice on the body, hoping to freeze the nanobots but keep Lex from becoming hypothermic.

Instead Lex’s eyes opened, pupils gone, only metal orbs where his eyes should have been. The body stood up quickly and hit Superman in the jaw, actually throwing him back, causing him to stumble on the ground.

Luthor continued the attack, ramming into Superman’s gut, but it was no use. Clark was ready for him and sent him to the ground face first then placed a foot on his back, preventing a still struggling Luthor from rising.

“Why don’t you just knock him out and carry him away from here? I hear sirens coming.” Lois asked, coming to his side.

Clark shook his head. “I did knock him out. He is unconscious.”

Lois snorted. “Not sure if you noticed this, but he is still trying to get out from under your foot.”

“It’s the parasite. It’s attached to the back of his brain and has metallic strands that are wrapped around and through his bones, controlling his entire body. It has also planted nanobots inside his blood stream. I am certain he could die right now, and his body would still be able to move according to this thing’s wishes. Whatever it is, Coluan or otherwise, it’s strong.”

Lois agreed. “Yeah, he shot some blue death ray thingy at me. How did it feel when you stopped it?”

Clark shrugged his shoulders. “It had some kick to it but nowhere near the power of Metallo or Reactron. That’s just from a parasite though. I don’t want to think about what the actual Brainiac 13 can do.

“Meet the firemen, tell them what they are dealing with and suggest they get engineers to survey the structural damage before entering the cavern. I have to keep him down, until I can figure out where to put him.”

Lois walked off only to be stopped by Clark’s voice.

“Lois?”

“Yeah?”

“Be nice.”

Lois laughed it off. “I will be... as long as they do what I tell them to do. Keep your foot on your old enemy. I’ll handle the emergency workers.”

Clark stood still, watching his old nemesis squirming on the ground under his boot, wondering if there was anything left of Lex or if his father was right. After a few minutes, while Lois dealt with the fire department, Diana landed next to Superman.

“Lois found him?” she asked.

Clark nodded.

“She blew the place up with one of Bruce’s bombs.” Diana guessed, looking around.

Clark nodded his head in frustration but felt a bit of humor as well. Frustration and humor went hand in hand when you loved Lois Lane. “Yes.”

“What now?” Diana asked.

“I need you to bind him with your lasso. This parasite inside him is a living computer. It has total control of his body. We need to find a place to take him where there are no electronics. He was trying to hack into Watchtower when Lois found him. Jor El said to bring him to the Fortress but I have no idea what the extent of his abilities are and don’t want him anywhere near Watchtower, the Fortress or any other information sources he could possibly absorb. Ideas?”

Diana thought for a moment, then called Bruce.

“Did you hear everything?” Diana asked as the call connected, instinctively knowing Bruce had been listening.

Bruce replied, “Decommissioned nuclear missile silo outside Metropolis. It’s been cleaned of electronics and I removed the missile years ago. It will work for now.”

**Argo City**

Astra sat in her normal chair next to Alura who had been strangely quiet since their talk with Kara. She knew what had her sister so worried. Kara was of the House of El. The House of El did not back down from a fight and despite what Non believed, telling Kara she had to come back would not matter to the girl when she made her mind up.

Kara’s hologram appeared; life-sized now in the middle of the chamber. There were murmurs in the audience, all relieved to see proof that Kara was alive despite being assured by the Council and the Green Lanterns who visited with the citizens. One Green Lantern was seated in the public area of the Chamber Hall as well. Astra knew he would not become involved. She also knew whatever decision was made here would be relayed to the Guardians. Should Kara refuse to come back, how far would the Guardians go to ensure she stay safe. Perhaps if Kara were surrounded by Green Lanterns in plain sight rather than discretely, she would tire of her sightseeing and determination to be a hero to Earth and just return of her own accord. She sighed, knowing how unlikely that scenario was if Kara truly believed Brainiac 13 was an imminent threat.

Her daydreaming was cut short when Alura called the meeting to order. Astra looked at Kara closely. Kara appeared confident but she knew her niece. That confidence was hiding quite a bit of nervous tension.

“Councilor Kara Zor El has news for the Council, that could affect Krypton, Earth and the entire Universe. She has the floor. Discussion will begin after she is done, and a decision made on what course of action will be taken if one will be taken at all. The Council will debate possible solutions and actions and we will all abide by that decision.” Alura finished, looking at Kara as she said the last statement. “Councilor Kara, begin when you are ready.”

So Kara did, relaying the same information she had relayed to her family less than an hour ago. Astra watched her closely and while wanting her home immediately, couldn’t help but be proud. Kara was speaking with much more confidence than she had before, not pleading for understanding as she had done with just her family but giving the information in a calm and cool manner.

Once she stopped speaking though the Chamber erupted.

“Order!” Alura yelled, standing up. Councilors quieted as did the voices in the crowd.

Astra stood up. “Councilor Kara Zor El. What plan of action do you wish the Council to take?”

Kara took a deep breath. “I believe I should spend the remainder of my time here, finding out everything I can about this threat and devising a way to defeat it, should Earth ever be attacked.”

The voices rose in the public area, but the Council remained quiet thankfully.

“Councilor,” Alura began, “can you give us a reason why we should become involved in this affair?”

“I am not asking for the Council or Argo City to become involved in this affair. I am not asking anyone to come to my aid. I only request the time I have been given to stay on Earth and understand the Anti-Life Equation then formulate a defense against it.”

“And what of your safety?” Astra asked. “Do you expect Krypton to abandon one of our own, the Head of the Science Guild and a member of the Council should Brainiac attack during your stay?”

Kara looked her aunt in the eye. “If I run, Krypton is abandoning one of our own. Kal El is the head of the House of El. He is my blood and a child of Krypton.”

Councilor Vor stood up. “With all due respect to Kal El, Councilor Kara, you are the Head of the House of El.”

Kara shook her head. “On Jor El’s death, that title would have fallen to my father and then to me if Jor El remained childless… but Jor El had a child. I was the Head of the House of El until he came of age. He is of age and the responsibility of our House is now his. I have my responsibilities to the Science Guild and the Council.”

Councilor Hex spoke up but remained seated. “You have offered Kal El a chance to return to his people and he rejected you. He chose to remain on Earth. He has claimed Earth, so Earth’s problems are his concern.”

“Which make them our concern.” Kara said emphatically. “Krypton owes a debt to Earth. If Argo City had not survived, Kal El would be the last of us. He could have chosen to hide his lineage, done nothing with his gifts. Instead, he donned the symbol of a Kryptonian House. He has fought bravely. The Universe may think Krypton is gone but the Universe knows the story of the last son of Krypton and his heroics even if his own people do not.

”Though he thought we were dead, he kept us alive. He had two humans that loved him and raised him to be a good man, his human parents kept a secret that could have placed both their lives in great danger. He has friends who have fought by his side, he has kept Jor El’s knowledge safely hidden, and he has a woman who loves him greatly as he does her. Krypton is tied to Earth through him… my House, the House of El, is tied to Earth through him and I will honor my blood bonds.”

Looking around the table, Kara made eye contact with each of her fellow Councilors as she spoke. “I understand the future of our people should not be risked and I am not asking for Krypton to become involved in any conflict. I am simply saying that we owe Earth and I must stay to help as much as I can in the time allotted due to honor: the honor of my House, my Home and my people. Rao would not wish us to turn our backs on one of his children brought to life by His light.”

The room fell silent, the Councilors looking at Kara, forming counterarguments while Kara stood straighter and silent.

The head of the Church of Rao, Rir Di Gall, stood. “Lady Kara, there is no reason for you to risk yourself. You may work on the problem here, send the solution back to Earth. Brainiac may not attack for years, giving us time to settle on a new planet, build back our forces and even come to Earth’s aid. As of right now, you know that a device has landed, infected a host and you are most likely known to this Coluan now. I applaud your bravery but there is a fine line between bravery and recklessness. Rao has blessed you with many gifts, and those gifts are of great importance to the continuation of our race. Our people live because of you and your father. Rao’s path for you is clear.”

Kara bowed her head, noting the woman’s slight by not referring to her title of Councilor. Well, two could play that political game. “I understand your argument, High Priestess, but I have to ask, why would Rao have allowed me safe passage here if I was not meant to be here? Why did he allow a newborn to land in the one area of Earth that would not be noticed by the Government, found by two people who, rather than feared him, loved him? I can tell you scientifically speaking, the odds of that happening are practically nonexistent. Would you not say his safe arrival and life are a miracle of Rao and a sign that he wanted Krypton to be linked to Earth?”

Astra watched the Council closely but kept a closer eye on her sister. Alura was visibly trembling once again, doing her best to hide her fear. Astra could tell the Council was wavering, Kara’s speech having an unexpected impact on them, even the High Priestess.

“I ask you to consider this Council and citizens.” Kara began again, turning to address the audience as well as the Council. “What does Krypton stand for? For eons, we lived in isolation from the Universe. We made technological discoveries that other planets could only dream of. We created the greatest art in the universe, we lived in cities that could be seen glistening from space. We built the greatest, most powerful military in the history of the Universe.”

Kara paused for a moment, then asked, “But what was it all for?”

“If my father’s plan had not worked, if Jor El had not been able to send his son to safety with his knowledge, Krypton would truly be dead, a footnote in the history of the Universe, soon to be forgotten. Yes, we built an amazing planet and attained goals no other worlds would dare try but what impact did Rao’s children have on the Universe?

“In the coming years, we will face many challenges. We will have many issues to decide, including our place in this Universe and we will rediscover what it truly means to be Kryptonian. Some traditions may go, others may rise but one thing that will never change is our sense of honor and duty to Kryptonians, in Argo City, on New Krypton and on Earth. I only ask for the time given to me. I realize now that as a member of this Council, I can be called back immediately and will do so as is my accepted duty... I will obey the decision of our Council.”

Turning back to address the Councilors, Kara said, “I just ask you to consider what kind of message Krypton will send to the Universe, if I run now.”

Astra sat stunned by Kara’s words. She had sat with Kara many times when she was a child and a teenager, discussed the importance of honor, of duty, no matter what danger was being faced. Now she felt as if Kara were throwing her owns words back at her.

Non rose from the public gallery and asked for the floor.

“General Non is recognized to speak.” Alura told the audience.

“Thank you, High Councilor.” Instead of speaking right away he walked up to Kara’s hologram, looking her in the eye. Astra knew what he was thinking, though she prayed she was wrong.

Non then turned to the Council. “I have a proposition I would like the Council to consider. I believe a vote is in order. If the proposition is turned down, Lady Kara... Councilor Kara will be retrieved immediately and brought back to Argo City under military and Green Lantern protection.

“My proposition is this. Kara Zor El shall remain on Earth for the next four and a half weeks. She will learn everything possible about this Coluan, including how to defeat him should it be needed. Should the Coluan attack during this time, she will be evacuated immediately. That is the one condition that is nonnegotiable.

“Should Councilor Kara be allowed to stay on Earth, a scout ship shall be sent there at once with her personal Red Shard Squadron security detail that will be with her at all times and I will lead them. Kell Ur, the assigned Green Lanterns of Earth and the twenty members of her personal security detail shall be with her constantly. This will allow her to assist Kal El and Earth in preparing a defense and still ensure her safety. Does the High Councilor consider this a reasonable proposition to vote on?”

Astra watched Alura closely. Her face remained stoic but the muscles in her shoulders and neck were stiff, something she did at great times of stress.

Astra knew Alura was close to demanding that Kara return home immediately. As High Councilor, it was her prerogative to veto any Council vote, but one not used often. In the event of a tie, Alura would have the final decision. As a Mother, she could simply order Kara home and Kara could not disrespect her Mother by refusing, especially in front of the citizens in the Chambers.

“It shall be voted on. Kara Zor El will remain on Earth for the allotted time and assist Earth with additional security understanding in the event of any invasion she will be evacuated immediately, or she shall be recalled home immediately, back in Argo City in under two days’ time. Those are our choices. Councilor Kara, I believe your vote is known. The rest of us will vote and in the event of a tie, I will have final decision. The Council has ten minutes to enter a vote, none will be allowed to abstain.”

Astra sat staring at the screen below her hands. Two choices appeared, one that simply said Non’s proposition and the other that said recall.

Astra glanced at her sister who was staring back at her intently.

If Kara was captured or, Rao forbid, killed by the Coluan, that would be the end of her, her sister and Non.

If she told Kara to run now, what would that say about Krypton?

Astra looked at her husband who had taken his place back in the audience. He caught her eye, his face grim. She understood why he had done what he did. Kara would be furious or worse, disheartened if she were simply ordered by the Council or her family to return. He had provided an option, one that would keep her secure, more secure, surrounded by soldiers at all times and himself. Of course, he didn’t believe the Council would consider his proposition.

Looking around the Chamber, Astra was surprised no one had voted yet. Only Alura had pressed her hand down on an option and was now staring at Astra, no doubt wondering what was taking her so long.

Astra surprisingly felt torn. Kara believed in this. She truly felt this was the right thing. Was it? It wasn’t the right thing for her family, it wasn’t even the right thing for Argo City, but was it the right thing to do for the universe at large? More importantly, was it the right thing for Kara?

Astra pressed her palm on her option and prayed to Rao that she wouldn’t regret it.

When the last vote had been entered, Alura’s face gave nothing away.

“With Councilor Kara Zor El’s vote, it appears among the twelve of us, there is a tie. It falls to me to make the final decision.”

Kara closed her eyes.

Astra waited for Kara’s reaction, praying that she took it with grace and hoping it would not drive a wedge between her Mother and her when she returned, knowing in her heart, it would.

Hearing nothing, Astra turned to her sister. To her utter shock, Alura had tears in her eyes.

“Councilor Kara Zor El.”

“Yes, High Councilor.” Kara replied.

Alura wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. “So long as no invasion occurs, you will be allowed to stay on Earth for the remainder of your original mission. You will gather intel from all sources available to you, discover what plans, if any, this Brainiac has towards Earth and the Universe at large, you will find his weakness and inform the heroes of Earth of this knowledge. Then you will dock with one of our battle cruisers and come home.

“Your blood oath to return through the Horizon is released. The Green Lanterns have agreed to clear a path through the nearest asteroid field and a scout ship with your Red Shard security detail shall arrive shortly, led by General Non. He will lead this mission so you can concentrate on the danger facing Earth. You have told me that Kal El’s residence in Kansas is remote. The unit will rendezvous with you there and use this, Smallville, as a base of operations. Do you have any questions or concerns? Is anything unclear?”

Kara shook her head, fighting back a smile. “Perfectly clear, High Councilor.”

“Then may Rao be with you. This meeting is adjourned. Could the Chamber please be cleared so our family can have a moment with Councilor Kara?” Alura’s directive to the occupants of the Chamber was more of an order than request.

The people filed out slowly, whispered conversations echoing from the walls.

Astra, Alura and Non were all that was left, beside one soldier standing beside Non.

Non and the soldier approached Astra.

“Commander Henn Zol, your petition has been granted.” Astra told him. “Assemble your squadron and prepare to join Lady Kara. Protect her as is your Squadron’s sworn duty. General Non will be with you shortly to give details of equipment that shall need to be prepared.”

The man placed his fist over his heart. “Thank you, General Astra. My soldiers are thankful for the opportunity to continue fulfilling our oath.”

The man left quickly, leaving Non, Alura and Astra alone with Kara.

“Mother, I don’t know what to say.” Kara told her.

Alura shook her head. “I’m not sure either, Beloved. I... I hate that you are so much like your father sometimes. You have to be a hero, don’t you?”

“It has nothing to do with being a hero… it’s about doing what’s right, about honor and duty… which is something all of you have taught me, not just father.” Kara said honestly. Not knowing how to deal with the sadness in her Mother’s voice, she offered, “I’m sorry to cause you pain.”

Alura shook her head. “Do not be sorry. I am proud of you. I am also terrified for you. Has there been any more news of this man Kal El seeks?”

Kara looked to her right and motioned with her head. Kell appeared by her side.

“Not yet, Mother. We do have news though. I have asked Kell to be my Mate and he has agreed. We will be husband and wife. The bonding will happen as soon as it can be organized after our return. I would like the ceremony to be in the center of the city, in front of Father’s statue if that is acceptable.”

None of the three had expected that.

“You asked him?” Astra finally asked.

“Yes, I asked him.” Kara confirmed.

Astra smiled widely. “That’s my girl.”

“Congratulations, daughter. I am so happy for you. You as well, Kell. Welcome to our family.” Alura told the man. “This will be the most beautiful ceremony in the history of Krypton. Prepare to go to Smallville, Kara. Non will alert you when he is close. Be careful, my daughter.”

“I will, Mother. Thank you, all of you.”

The hologram of Kara disappeared, leaving the three standing full of mixed emotions.

“I can’t believe she actually asked him.” Alura said. “She did it.”

“I told you they were perfect for each other. Once I reach Earth, I can keep her out of trouble… maybe.” Non told them, a smile lighting up his previous grim features. “Why did you do it, Alura? You could have had her with you, with us. She would have come home.”

Alura shook her head and looked at Astra who understood. It was the same reason she too had voted to allow Kara to stay on Earth.

“Her body and mind would have returned but her heart would not. She would forever regret leaving Kal El to face this threat alone, not when she could help.” Astra told her husband. “Most of all, she would never have forgiven us for bringing her home.”

Astra wrapped her crying sister in her arms.

Alura regained some calm and backed up, a smile gracing her face. “Sister, I have many tasks I need you to oversee. Most of these Thora will be able to accomplish but if help is needed, please assign one of the soldiers if you must. I have thought of this ceremony nearly Kara’s whole life, so I know everything that needs to be done. I imagined it inside a temple but the park in front of Zor’s statue so the whole of Argo City can witness is perfect.”

Alura stood straighter, relaxing slightly, a mischievous gleam in tear-filled eyes, “Astra, congratulations. You are now the interim High Councilor as well the head of the Military.”

Astra and Non were both speechless for a moment.

“You mean... I have to be both of us.” the woman practically groaned.

“Yes, we haven’t done this since we were teenagers. You will have fun. I miss my daughter so I will be going to Earth as well. It will give me and Non some quality time together. Aren’t you excited, Non?”

Non closed his eyes and nodded in resignation. “It’s going to be a long five weeks, isn’t it?”

“You have no idea.” Alura agreed and left quickly to pack.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own CW or DC characters

* * *

Kara collapsed on the bed as soon as the hologram link was cut, her forearm over her eyes.

“Kara?” Kell asked, wondering why she wasn’t jumping for joy. She had just participated in her first council meeting and pulled off a vote she was certain would be unanimously voted down.

“We should have just gone back to Argo or not told them.” Kara mumbled.

Kell sat on the bed next to her. “We agreed that this wasn’t something we should keep from them. Didn’t we? You got what you wanted. You want to stay, to figure out this Anti-Life Equation and if Brainiac shows up, defeat him.”

Kara sat up next to him but looked at the floor dejectedly. “Defeat him? If anything alien comes into the solar system, I will be forcibly removed for my safety to the other side of the Universe. I wanted the vote to allow me to stay but... it wasn’t just that. There is still so much I want to see and do.

“It was bad enough being followed by Green Lanterns who wear thong bikinis but now my uncle will be here with my personal, special forces unit who have dedicated themselves to watching me nearly my entire life.”

She was silent for a moment, then looked up at him. “So tell me, did you have fun at the beach?”

Kell blushed, mind wandering, an image of Kara in her bathing suit, hair wet, slender form...

“Kell?”

The man startled, embarrassed at her catching him daydreaming. “Yes. Yes, I liked it very much.”

Kara gave him a small smile. “I’m glad, because that’s the last time you will see me in an outfit like that until after our bonding ceremony. Forget about me wearing the suit Aunt Lara made for me. Uncle Non would flip if he saw me in a skirt. I wanted to see the Amazon Rainforests, the Alps, the Eiffel Tower, the Roman Coliseum. I planned to make more gold this weekend so we could go to Las Vegas.”

“Oh.” Kell said, finally grasping the problem. He had been looking forward to seeing her in that suit, not that he would ever say that until after they were husband and wife. “You wanted to do all this? What about Brainiac?”

Kara brushed that off. “I’m not leaving my brain behind. Besides, Earth has the answers I need to build the Life Equation. I can’t solve it if I’m forced to return to Argo before I’ve explored this planet.”

Kell was confused, wondering, as the council had, what Earth could possibly offer Kara to help her solve any problem, much less one of such magnitude as to overcome the Anti-Life Equation. “I don’t understand, why do you need to be here?”

Seeing his doubt, Kara sighed and explained, “In Argo City, we are almost all of one mind... Share, love, and protect each other. It is that way because of what we have lost and what we need to do to survive.

“But on Earth, there are multitudes of emotion, ways of life, motivations for the living… for those who do good… motivations for those who commit evil acts. There are those who give and those who suffer... how can I find the flaw in an equation that proves the futility of life so strongly it can turn people into mind controlled zombies when I can’t experience these differences anywhere but here? It makes me so… so… Ugh!”

Kell wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Kara laid her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s another thing. This? You and me? We will definitely be following mating protocols until the bonding.”

Kell laughed quietly. “We probably should be anyway, right?”

Kara snorted and elbowed him gently. “By the way, you get to tell Kal El the good news. ‘ _Hey, Kal, Kara couldn’t keep her mouth shut about the Coluan probe and told her family. Remember your farm you were so gracious to allow us to stay at when we reached Earth? Yeah, it’s being taken over by a Kryptonian General and Kara’s very own special forces unit for the remainder of our time on Earth._ ’ That’s going to go over well.”

Kell shook his head, not agreeing with her assessment. “From what I can tell, it seems to me Kal-El would love to know more Kryptonians. I doubt he will have an issue with it, especially understanding the situation. It could be worse, Kara. It’s your uncle, not your mother. You know you have always been guarded 24 hours a day, right?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “If you are referring to my personal Red Shard unit, I can recognize all of them. It wasn’t hard to figure out. On Krypton, I would go into shopping malls or the gardens and the place would nearly empty out. But there were always five or six people who remained, trying very hard to act casual. After a couple years, when you see the same faces over and over… at dining areas, at libraries, in the street in front of Thora’s home… it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

Kell nodded. “That’s true, but do you realize those twenty men and women swore an oath to General Astra when you were five-years-old to always protect you, to lay down their lives for you? Of the twenty, they rotate constantly. Five guard you during the day, five guard you during the night, five train and five have the day off but are on call.

“General Non will understand your need to explore and give you the same liberties you have had… well, perhaps not in regard to us breaking a few rules here and there, but you will be allowed to explore. I’m not joking when I say five guards stay outside your residence at night.”

Kara knew this already. “Obviously.”

“Then you must realize the only way you were able to sneak out that night and reach the ship is because General Non told them to let you.” Kell pointed out.

Kara had not thought of that and it showed on her face. Of course, he knew. Astra would have known as well. When Kara thought about it, not one soldier was in the hall or the hangar on her trip to her ship. Despite the late hour, there were always soldiers on night shifts.

“So, you think he would be cool with us exploring?” she asked hopefully.

Kell nodded his head. “He told me before we left to make sure you have fun. He never said, ‘ _Kell make sure she stays under guard 24 hours a day._ ’ The Guardians were the ones who insisted on providing Green Lanterns for security.”

Kara relaxed a bit, knowing he was right. Even her mother was on board, supported her in Council despite the vote being split down the middle. Considering that without Kara’s vote it would have been six to five against her, she supposed they did and would continue to support her even if she had a Kryptonian military escort everywhere she went.

An idea struck her, and she pushed Kell back onto the bed and laid on top of him.

“Kara?”

“Sometime in the next 24 to 36 hours, our rule breaking is going to end. We may as well make the most of the time we have. It’s going to be a long four weeks until we return.” the girl said and kissed him.

The two became lost in each other, both knowing they should stop and neither wanting to.

Until a knock was heard on the door and Alex’s voice was calling. “Kara? Hal Jordan is here. He wants to speak to you.”

Kara rolled off Kell onto her back, both of them breathing deeply.

“And the death of fun has begun.” she grumbled, then stood up, quickly moving to the mirror and running her fingers through her hair. Her lipstick had smudged a bit so a quick trip at superspeed to the bathroom was needed.

The two walked out of the bedroom hand in hand to face a smirking Alex and a smiling Hal Jordan.

“Good morning, Hal.” Kara greeted him brightly.

Hal took the two in, noting Kell’s flushed face and the couple holding hands. “I suppose congratulations are in order. Alex tells me the two of you are... I guess we would call it engaged?” the man asked.

Kara nodded her head. “Yes, that is true. Kell has agreed to be my mate. We will be bonded on our return to Argo City.”

Hal smiled at the couple as it was obvious they were very happy. He felt a bit sad because he was about to cut into the pre honeymoon. “I am sorry to disturb you. The Guardians were informed of the Council’s decision.”

Kara was surprised but shouldn’t have been. “That was fast. I guess the Green Lantern in the Council Hall reported to Oa who then informed you? You could have just sat in with us, Hal. Krypton and the Guardians cannot afford to have secrets between each other.”

Hal shook his head. “I wouldn’t dare to presume. Next time, I would be glad to. A scout ship launched from the Nightwing twenty minutes go. They are in route. Due to the new security arrangement, I have assigned four of the Lanterns -Cruz, Gardner, Rayner and Jade- to patrol the galaxy searching for any signs of intruders. John Stewart will be watching the orbit of Earth and I will remain with you.”

Kara felt a bit better. At least Jade was going away. “I understand. We will leave for Smallville tonight. I need to inform Kal El and make sure it’s okay with him.”

“Whoa.” Alex stopped her, not knowing the events that had transpired over the last few hours nor following the conversation. “Smallville? New security arrangements? I thought we were going to Coast City tomorrow. Sailing, remember?”

Kara looked at Kell hoping he would take this one.

The man rolled his eyes, but dutifully reported what had transpired to Alex. “Kara approached the Council to inform them of the Coluan probe. There was quite a bit of debate on whether Kara should be recalled home immediately or allowed to study the situation in greater detail and perhaps provide help should Brainiac 13 attempt to invade Earth. It was decided by vote that she would be allowed to stay for her remaining allotted time, under certain conditions.”

“Conditions?” Alex asked, prompting Kell to continue.

“Kara has always had a Red Shard unit of twenty Kryptonian special forces soldiers assigned as her security detail.” Kell explained. “They, along with General Non, will be arriving on Earth sometime tomorrow. Kara and I are to rendezvous with them in Smallville at the Kent Farm. That will be our base of operations, at least for now.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “J’onn is going to love this. Twenty-one new Kryptonians. Wow.”

Kell held up his hand. “I would recommend you not tell your Martian friend. While I followed Kara’s lead when we arrived, these men and women are not regular soldiers. They are highly trained and tasked with one goal: to protect Kara at all costs. If they perceive a threat to her, they will kill without asking questions and she will not be able to stop them. Since the Martian is not a native of Earth, they would not consider killing him an act of war and have weapons to destroy him. Shape shifters have tried to kill Kara in the past and have been killed by these men and women.”

Alex placed her hands on her hips, annoyed. “J’onn doesn’t mean her or you any harm… he is not your enemy! He will want to know about twenty-one Kryptonians arriving on Earth!

“He is trying to find information on Brainiac 13, to prepare our forces, but the Justice League is refusing to tell him anything. He only knows what I tell him.” Alex argued, irritated and believing the hate J’onn was receiving was getting out of hand. “Look, the DEO is officially tasked by Congress and the President with protecting this country from possible alien invasion, not the Justice League. We are subject to the President’s authority and Congressional oversight, none of which the Justice League can claim. J’onn is DEO Director… my commanding officer and I am duty bound to inform him of anything I learn so we can do our job.

“Surely you, Kell, as a soldier, understand that?”

The man stood there, gaping at her, eyes wide, unable to respond in light of her anger.

Kara walked closer to Alex, an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry, Alex. The Council’s decision was made only a few minutes ago. Hal only knows because a Green Lantern was in the Council chamber and reported to him. No other member of the Justice League knows yet, not even Kal. I promise, I’m not keeping things from you.”

Hal stepped forward and said, “When you are reporting to J’onn J’onzz, why don’t you remind him that this planet would be a suburb of Apokolips if it weren’t for the Justice League! Where was he when Darkseid invaded...”

Kara turned to the man, her disapproving look cowing the interfering Lantern. “Hal, stop. Let’s all calm down. I would bet there have many discussions between the Justice League and J’onn J’onzz, but they aren’t relevant to this conversation.”

The blonde turned back to Alex wanting to diffuse the situation but needing to make sure Alex understood their concerns. “Alex, Kell did not mean what he said as a threat to J’onn, we just don’t want to see him hurt because of a misunderstanding. Red Shard units... they are different. I suppose you could compare them to your Delta Force, the one led by Chuck Norris or maybe the Navy Seals. The difference is these men and women, have much more powerful weapons and do not hesitate to use them. If there is even a possible threat, they act immediately without investigation.”

Kara could see in Alex’s expression that she was listening, the tension leaving her friend’s face. “As far as the DEO’s relationship with the Justice League, you know it is not my place to offer an opinion, but I do trust you and I won’t keep anything from you. You will know what I know. You have my word.”

Alex nodded and relaxed, seeing the truth in Kara’s eyes.

J’onn would hate the idea of so many Kryptonians on Earth, having to trust their good intentions. Trust wasn’t something J’onn easily gave or received since his falling out with Superman.

While there was no official leader of the Justice League, they followed Clark’s lead. He was the glue that held so many different personalities together. Though Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman were the ones who set the tone for the group, Superman was its moral consciousness. If he didn’t trust J’onn, then the League didn’t trust him, so Kara’s assurances meant a lot to her.

“Thank you… I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.” Alex said, throwing Hal a piercing look, then changing the subject back to neutral territory. “So, I suppose I should pack for another trip to Smallville… sounds like so much fun.”

There was no small amount of disappointment in her voice at having their plans disrupted.

“We will still explore, Alex.” Kell promised, catching her disheartened tone. “Kara has much she still wants to see and understand.”

Hal cleared his throat timidly. “Speaking of Smallville, we need to make a detour to Metropolis, Kara. Clark and Lois... well, Lois found Lex Luthor last night and Clark captured him. He is being held in a decommissioned nuclear silo outside of Metropolis. They needed a place clear of electronics. Clark was wondering if you would come to see him. He would have called himself but is standing guard over Luthor and didn’t want to chance having a cellphone around the... whatever he has become.”

Kara cringed at that description. “How bad is it?”

“The parasite is embedded into his brain. He has extensions that curl around his bones, some sort of weapon protruding from his right hand and nanobots in his blood stream.” Hal told her.

Kara looked at Kell who understood. “Looks like you will get to wear the suit your aunt made for you after all. Alex and I will follow in the ship.”

“Thanks. Keep it high and at least two miles away. Do not let Kelex get near me or the host body… not until I can determine how to save Lex Luthor. I don’t need our ship or Kelex hacked or worse, taken control of.” Kara instructed. “Let’s go, Hal.”

Kara was gone in a blur then reappeared a second later, decked out in the suit her Aunt Lara had made for her.

“Wow, this is a really short skirt.” Kara said a little apprehensively. “But I got used to the swimsuit easily enough. What do you think, Kell?”

The slack-jawed man nodded his head. “Looks... great. You should definitely not wear that around your uncle but maybe... we could sneak it back to Argo City.”

Kara laughed, gave him a quick kiss and left the apartment in a blur for the roof, Hal Jordan trying to keep up with her.

Once in the air, she waited for Hal who finally showed up decked out in his green and black.

“I can keep up with you in the air. On the ground is a bit more difficult.” he told her playfully.

“You can keep up with me in the air, huh? If you can beat me to Metropolis, I’ll cook you dinner myself when we get to Smallville.”

Hal wasn’t certain that was a win since he doubted Kara had ever cooked Earth food but nodded anyway. “And what do you get if you win?”

Kara smirked at him. “You are going to help me sneak away from my highly trained babysitters and uncle so I can go to a club again. See you in Metropolis, Lantern.”

Hal was surprised at how fast Kara could fly. He already knew he could not keep pace with Clark in the Earth’s atmosphere but hoped Kara’s lack of flying experience would give him an edge.

He was sorely mistaken when he found her standing high above the clouds of Metropolis with her arms crossed and a wicked smile on her face. “I’ve been waiting, for like five minutes. Want to show me the way to this bunker?”

Despite the situation Hal couldn’t help but laugh. He flew side by side with her, at a much slower pace. “I have to admit, Lady Kara, you are very different from what I expected.”

“Cuter, right? I get that a lot.” She grinned impishly.

Hal smiled and shook his head. “Yeah, that too, I guess but... when I told the Guardians about you being alive, when they told me what you... I mean who you are, I expected someone more... solemn. Serious.”

“You thought I would be a total bore like Uncle Jor? I take after my Father. We are the fun side of the House of El. We left the seriousness and stern expressions to my uncle.”

They both laughed before Kara grew quiet. “Hal, how screwed is Lex Luthor?”

Hal said nothing but looked to his side and met her eyes. Kara could tell by the expression on his face that not even a mask could hide, that Lex Luthor was seriously screwed.

Five minutes later the pair landed inside the silo through the spot where a nuclear missile had once stood ready for war.

Hal pointed to the room in front of them, then a staircase off to the right. “Launch room is in there, but the fallout shelter is underground two levels. Lead shielded, cleared of electronics. It was the best we could do.”

Kara descended the stairs leading into the fallout shelter, surprised at the number of people present. She recognized Lois standing with Wally, Diana and Bruce from Watchtower. She recognized the very large, long-haired, tattooed man along with the red-headed woman from the club in National City. The blonde man decked out in green with a bow and quiver on his back along with the blonde woman decked out in very tight black were new.

“You must be Kara.” the blonde man greeted her and offered his hand which she took. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

“And I’m Dinah Lance.” the blonde in black told her, offering a genuine smile. “This is Arthur and Mera.”

Oliver stepped close and whispered to Kara. “Clark says if anyone has a chance of saving Lex it would be you. If you can’t, that’s okay. Don’t let the fact that he has tried to kill your cousin several times and hundreds of people in the process influence you. We are sure you will do the best you can... if you want to. If not, we all understand.”

Kara looked around and saw Diana, Lois and Wally nodding in agreement.

Apparently when it came to Lex Luthor’s life, Kal was the only one who cared.

“They are through there?” She asked, pointing to the reinforced, lead-lined door at the other side of the room. Bruce nodded and Kara walked through and approached Kal El.

He was standing over the bench Lex Luthor was laid out on, steel bars wrapped around his torso pinning his arms to his body and steel bars binding his feet. She took one look at the thing inhabiting what was left of Lex Luthor’s body with her X Ray vision.

“Kal, I’m sorry… maybe if I’d gotten to him sooner, but there’s nothing I can do.” she told her cousin.

Kal El let out a breath. “Yeah, I know. What I can’t understand is why this thing is keeping him alive. With the nanobots, the parasite attached to his brain, the thing could have killed him anytime. I’m not sure if Lex is even there.”

Kara agreed. The man who was once there was gone. The only way she could get that parasite out of his brain would be to lobotomize him which was pointless given his blood was ruined and internal organs useless.

Suddenly, the man who used to be Lex Luthor sat up, breaking the steel bars that had been wrapped around his body.

“I have not killed this vessel yet because I was waiting for a chance to talk to you, Kara El, daughter of Zor El.” the creature told her.

Kal El put an arm in front of Kara and they both backed away, eyes lighting up.

“If I wanted to harm you, I would have found the many places Lex Luthor replicated and stored Kryptonite. I want the two of us to have a discussion… alone.” The parasite said.

Kara glanced at Kal El who shook his head slightly and she agreed. This was no time to split.

“No. You wish to speak to the House of El. Here we are, so speak.” Kara ordered the creature. “I know who you are Brainiac. Do you always speak through intermediaries or do you have the courage to speak to us face to face?”

The creature smiled, and Kara felt as if its eerie metal covered eyes could see through her.

“I send probes ahead of my visits to learn of my enemies before I arrive. Imagine my surprise when I discovered another survivor of Krypton’s death had arrived on Earth. I should have suspected the House of El would save both of their children… they are the favored House of Rao after all. The first family Rao created before all others. Isn’t that what you have been taught?”

Kara ignored him. A story told over the eons meant nothing to her now. “If you know there are two of us, I doubt your surprise was pleasant. Whatever you want with Earth, you must ask yourself if it is worth your very long existence coming to an end.”

Brainiac laughed, a sound that chilled Kara to her core. “You know what I want, at least you should. There is only one thing this planet could have that I would be interested in. I want what Darkseid was unable to obtain.”

“Can’t figure it out yourself? Guess you aren’t that smart after all.” Kara commented.

“I doubt you will be able to either. The equation dates back farther than even my life. Once it is in my possession, the entire universe will be under my control. You, however, are an added bonus.”

Kara snorted. “You think I’m a bonus? You are sorely mistaken. There is a reason you never tried to invade Krypton. You knew you would fall like all the rest who tried.”

The creature smiled. “Four thousand years ago, I captured a Guardian of Oa. Before I could download his knowledge, he bravely killed himself. As he died, he granted me a prophecy. He told me my fall would come at the hands of a girl with hair that resembled sunlight and a mind so great that even the Guardians would be in awe. The child would come from the House of El. I had no desire to test the prophecy until I was sure I had the knowledge and power to defeat Krypton, but before I could conquer the planet, it exploded. I was no longer concerned, even when a survivor announced himself to Earth, a male child.

“But now... you are here. The prophesied girl I am supposed to fear. Seeing you now, I understand the prophecy was the rambling of a dying Oan. You are no threat to me. You will make a fine trophy though, something to add to my collectibles gathered from the Universe.”

Kara snorted. “I reject men who want me as a trophy... you will have no better luck than they did.”

“Perhaps,” the creature rasped, “But I would love to see what is in that head of yours, determine if you are truly a threat, or just the child you appear to be.”

Kara’s eyes narrowed as she responded, “Appearances are often deceiving.”

“I suppose we will see.” The creature said as tentacles shot from its arms towards the cousins. Superman grabbed the two from the right hand and Kara grabbed the two from the left, all four tentacles reaching for Kara’s head.

The Supercousins were preparing to use their heat vision when a blast of light shot between them, striking the Coluan drone in the head, his body disintegrating instantly.

The two turned to find Kell, rifle in hand, continuing to aim at the spot the Coluan slave had been.

He looked at the cousins, determination on his face. “Kelex tracked the signal into deep space. He was careful. It went past Jupiter and then disappeared into nothingness. He suspects Brainiac has the ability to open untraceable breaches at any time. He was definitely transmitting to this thing.”

Kell looked towards Superman. “I’m sorry, Kal, but if she is attacked, I will act.”

Kal nodded. “I expect nothing less. We knew Lex was gone, Kell. Now we know for sure what he is after. You showed Lex Luthor mercy by killing him. I’m just sorry it had to come to this.”

Kal looked at Kara who was staring at the place the Brainiac drone had been. “You okay?”

“Has Diana returned from Themyscira with the drawings of the pieces?” Kara asked quietly.

Kal shook his head. “She didn’t need to go. She drew them from memory.”

“Good.” She replied, then asked hopefully, “Can the original tablets be destroyed?”

Kal shook his head. “Diana and I have tried. The pieces are indestructible. We have no idea what the rock is they were carved into.”

Kara thought for a moment. “But they are safely hidden? Is there any record he may have gotten that says where the pieces are?”

“None.” Kal El assured her. “Kara... as much as I hate to ask this, have you considered going back to Argo City? You are definitely a target now. Perhaps you could study the pieces, return home, then transmit any information you discover to me. The pieces of the Anti-Life Equation are not all he wants with this planet now... he wants you.”

The blonde brushed off his suggestion, seeming to come out of her daze. “Not going to happen, Kal, especially now that I know he is coming. The House of El does not run and we never leave family. My father would never leave your father in a time like this and I won’t leave you. We will figure this out.

“For now, let’s go to Watchtower. I need to see those drawings. Once that’s done, I can work to complete the Anti-Life Equation and introduce variables that prove it wrong. Besides, don’t worry about me, I will have back up very soon… which reminds me, we need to borrow your farmhouse for the next few weeks. I’ll let Kell explain.”

Kal raised his eyebrows. “Of course, you can use it whenever you want. There is no need to ask.”

“Glad you feel that way because General Non and twenty Kryptonian special force soldiers will arrive there, sometime between tomorrow afternoon and tomorrow night.” Kell told him. “Surprise?”

Kal El laughed and shook his head. “Well, Kara, you’re right… we won’t have to worry about calling in back up. Let’s go to Watchtower then we can go to Smallville and prepare for our guests.”

Kara let out a relieved breath. “Thank you for understanding. I was barely able to convince the Council to allow me my remaining time so I can prepare a defense against Brainiac and the Anti-Life Equation. They would only agree if my bodyguards and uncle were present.”

Kal El nodded his head, understanding. “We are grateful for any help you can give.”

Twenty minutes later, Kara, Kell and the Justice League were on the 21st floor of Watchtower.

Diana handed Kara a sheet of paper with drawings of three pieces of the Anti-Life Equation.

Kara looked at them for a few moments, then handed the sheet to Kal El who immediately burned it. “I don’t recognize the language but there is enough there that I can partially translate the numbers and some of the words. I need a lab. Is there an empty room in this building? One that is completely silent?”

“There is the Kitchen.” Batman told her.

“Thank you, Bruce, but I need to get this done first though I would definitely appreciate food afterwards. A Cherry Coke would be awesome as well.” She added as an afterthought.

Batman pointed at the elevator. “It’s our training room. We call it the Kitchen. It’s large and soundproof. Fifteenth floor.”

“Huh, ok. Still wouldn’t mind that Cherry Coke.” Kara said as she smiled and moved towards the elevator. She stopped Kell when he moved to follow. “I need to do this alone, no distractions. Understand?”

Kell nodded his head, not liking it but doing as she wished. He was rewarded with a bright smile then the elevator door closed.

“We can watch her on the monitors.” Bruce told him.

The entire room had a seat, watching the girl entering the training room which was currently void of all holographic and robotic enemies.

No one said a word as Kara knelt in the middle of the room, then crossed her arms over her chest, closed her eyes and lifted her face towards the ceiling.

She stayed this way for five minutes, whispering in Kryptonian.

“She is praying to Rao for wisdom.” Kell explained quietly, seemingly afraid to break the reverent moment.

The room remained silent, eyes mesmerized by the screen showing the Kryptonian deep in meditation.

Kara stood up abruptly, eyes still closed, then began walking. Her hands rose in front of her, touching imaginary screens, tossing some aside and staring at others despite her eyes remaining closed.

“What is she doing?” Kal El whispered to Kell, even though Kara was not in the room.

“I have no idea.” the man admitted, greatly confused at her actions.

“She is in her lab,” a new voice spoke up, surprising them all. Kelex had floated into the room quietly. “Remember me, Kell? Kara’s personal protection unit? Relegated to babysitting Green Lanterns the past few days or deactivated when the two of you are up to, what I suspect is, no good? You should know by now that if you have questions about her or her behavior, I am the expert.”

Kell ignored the comments, and noted Alex was behind the floating tin can.

“Kelex, would you please tell us what Kara is doing?” Kell asked with only a hint of annoyance.

Kelex took a moment then answered. “Your sarcasm has been duly noted. She is in her lab on Krypton. Her hands are moving the screens and holograms that she needs or discarding those she doesn’t.”

“Her lab?” The question came from Diana, the others looked similarly puzzled.

Kelex nodded. “Something her father taught her when she was very young. She can put herself into a trancelike state, her mind completely replicating her lab in Argo City, her equipment, her knowledge banks, down to the smallest detail. She only does this when she is deep in thought over a problem and does not have immediate access to her lab. I haven’t seen her enter a trance since she was in the Phantom Zone, learning from the celestial being she called Aethyr on how to mentally communicate with her fellow Kryptonians.”

“When will she snap out of it?” Kal El asked.

“When she has solved whatever she has set out to solve.” the robot said resignation in his voice. “Before the Phantom Zone, she did this seven times on jungle expeditions, making her father wish he had never taught her this skill. The last one went on for sixteen hours and he had to sedate her.

“It is not recommended to disturb her at this time. All we can do is wait.”

None of the Justice League members left the building, watching the Girl of Steel, her eyes remaining closed while pacing, reaching out for monitors that were not there, swiping them away, her finger drawing symbols into the air for the next three hours.

Then Kara stopped pacing and began speaking louder, her arms raised from her side in an almost questioning gesture. Kell tensed, thinking someone may have entered the room but saw no one on screen.

“Is someone outside the room?” Kal asked Bruce.

Kelex knew there was no one. “She is talking to her Father. When she is confused, needs guidance or has questions, she asks him for help.”

Kal and Kell felt lumps in their throats, watching Kara grabbing her hair in frustration, asking Zor El questions about equations neither could hope to understand.

 _“Why is this not clear?! I almost have it! I can almost taste it. It’s bitter and wrong but I have to know it to form a counterargument! What am I missing, Father?!”_ Kara suddenly yelled. “ _I know you told me to never try to measure emotions, but I don’t have a choice! If I don’t, he will!_ ” “ She dropped to her knees and began praying once more to Rao, begging for his wisdom.

Then she stood up again, walking around the room, drawing in the air with her fingers, swiping away holograms that were not there, mumbling equations over and over again.

Kara yelled out in frustration, hands wrapped in her golden locks once again.

“Sometimes, extreme intelligence combined with extreme stubbornness can be a curse.” Kelex said sadly.

“We need to get her out of this.” Kell decided. “Kelex, you have seen this before. Any ideas?”

The robot shook his head. “There is no sedative on this planet that could affect her much less a needle to inject it. She will have to come out of it on her own, no matter how long it takes her.”

“And if she cannot figure it out?” Kal asked, obviously concerned.

“She won’t snap out of it unless she solves the problem or is sedated.” Kelex told him. “She has always figured out whatever the problem is. Her father only sedated her that one time because he was worried about her health.”

The room became uncomfortable, several began worrying after hearing this, except for Bruce who was absolutely intrigued.

Kell stood up and pulled Alex to the side. “I didn’t bring the comlink and I don’t think Kara took the time to grab it. Do you remember where it was?”

Alex smiled slightly and reached into her pocket. She handed Kell the small device. “You Kryptonians are forgetful. I thought she might need it if her mother called.”

Kell let out a relieved breath. “Thank you.”

The man stepped to the back of the room and made the call. To his surprise, it was General Astra who answered.

_“Kell! Where is Kara? Is something wrong?”_

_“Kal El found the infected host. Brainiac spoke to Kara through it. He definitely wants the Anti-Life Equation. We believe he can breach the galaxy and leave no trace. That’s not the current problem though. Kara saw the pieces of the equation that are here on Earth, asked to be alone and now...”_

_“She has retreated into her mind lab, hasn’t she?”_ Astra guessed.

“ _Yes. It’s been hours. She is close to pulling her hair out.”_

 _“Has she begun talking to her father yet?”_ Kara’s very concerned aunt asked.

_“Yes.”_

_“She needs to be sedated... damn it, there is nothing to sedate her with on Earth. Do you believe it would be possible for Kal El to knock her out safely?”_

_“General?”_ Kell asked, confused by that request.

 _“Forget I asked_.” Astra told him. “ _Dumb idea. She doesn’t need any shocks to her system. It has to be subtle. She won’t snap out of it until she solves whatever problem is in her mind. If she is asking her father questions... has she began praying to Rao again?”_

_“Yes... is Lady Alura available? Perhaps her voice...”_

_“She isn’t available at the moment and would be no good regardless. She always freaks out when Kara gets into these states. Kelex always keeps a light sedative on him so she can fall to sleep naturally. The only thing I can think of is... you have to kiss her.”_

Kell was taken back by that. “ _General?_

 _“She loves you Kell or she would not have asked you to be her husband. She will come back to you. Remind her of reality, get her out of her own head_. _Call me back if it doesn’t work.”_

Kell turned off the hologram in time to see Alex approaching Kal El.

“Clark don’t be angry… I just have a suggestion. Do you think a small amount of Kryptonite may work the same as a sedative?”

Superman quickly shook his head. “I won’t allow it. I appreciate the thought, but I can’t take that chance with her.”

“I could yell at her.” Lois suggested. “That usually brings Smallville under control. I’ve practically made a career out of bossing Kryptonians around.”

“I have this.” Kell told them, moving to the elevator. Soon he was stepping out into the training room, his nerves on fire.

Kara was walking around in circles, her face slightly turned up as if she were looking up at screens that were not there. Her eyes were still closed but her mouth was working.

“ _Δy = y* − y_ _f (x + Δx) = y * Loneliness + alienation + fear +... plus what? Self-worth/mockery and... what? Self = darkside, no, can’t be right, think... misunderstanding times ... what? It’s there! Emotions... I know they shouldn’t be measured Father, but I have no choice! They shouldn’t but they can, and they will! He will do it! Life = death, but before that, the steps... damn it!”_

“ _Kara? Kara listen to me_.” Kell whispered leaning into her, placing his arms on her shoulders.

 _“Stop, I can’t be disturbed!”_ Kara shouted. Kell guessed she wasn’t speaking to him but to some interruption in her head. At least he knew he was reaching her on some level _._

_“I was in danger of believing life was futile for a long time.” Kell said softly. “Then I touched your hand and looked into your eyes. Life isn’t futile because I love you. How could I love you if life was futile?”_

Kell placed his hands gently on her cheeks and kissed her. Kara’s body went rigid, resisting for a moment then relaxing against him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

When he pulled back, she was staring at him, eyes wide open.

“Hi.” he greeted her.

Kara smiled, a blush covering her cheeks. “I did it again, didn’t I?”

Kell nodded his head. “You’re back now. That’s all that matters. I think you’ve had a bit of separation anxiety from being so far away from your lab.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara said shyly. “I never wanted you to see me like that. Did anyone else see me?”

Kell glanced at the camera over Kara’s shoulder. “Just Alex... Kelex... Kal El... the rest of the Justice League… it doesn’t matter. You are trying to help them, and they know it.”

The blonde shook her head, embarrassed. She knew when she went into these states she looked a bit crazed as she blacked out the world around her. Kara had seen the videos of when she had what her father had always called ‘an episode of brilliance’. The girl didn’t feel brilliant right now.

“How did you sedate me?” she asked, seeing no needle in Kell’s hand.

“I kissed you.”

“You kissed me?”

“It was your aunt’s idea.” Kell told her, a smile on his face and completely stress free now that Kara was back.

“Wow. Thanks for having my back, partner.” Kara said before her smile faded and she no longer stopped trying to hide her frustration. “It was all for naught though… I failed. It was almost there but... he won’t be able to figure it out without the pieces. He will attack Earth, try to find the pieces but... if I could only figure it out first...”

Kell stopped her. “Kara, Rao knows I am no scientist. Even if I were, I wouldn’t be anywhere near your league. But just as a casual observer, I don’t think you can solve this equation.”

Kara looked at him sharply and backed up. “I have to. How can I form a counter...”

“To something you are certain is not true? How can you solve an equation that is false? Maybe that’s why you can’t figure it out.

“Kara, you know life isn’t futile. We wouldn’t be here if it were… you would have never worked so hard to give our people a good life, to find us a new home. Instead of focusing on an equation an evil creature could possibly use to fool living beings into believing life isn’t worth living, why don’t you play to your strengths and prove without a doubt that life is beautiful and full of love and hope?”

Kara closed her eyes, contemplating his words. “How could I solve an equation that isn’t true? Play to my strengths.”

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “It’s why I killed that Brainiac puppet with a rifle instead of heat vision. Using Kryptonian powers aren’t exactly a strength of mine yet.”

Kara understood what he was saying and realized he was right. Focusing on her enemy’s weapon would be a waste of time. She had to create her own… except Kara had no pieces of the puzzle to help her.

Kell was watching her eyes, how they seemed totally unfocused. He lightly gripped her shoulders to get her attention off wherever her mind had wandered. “Hey, we have all night. We are in Metropolis, Kal and Lois are here. You still have dresses in the ship. Let’s go dancing tonight. We only have one Green Lantern and he seems like a cool guy. We might get to see the Amazon in normal clothes... or clothes in general. What do you say?”

Kara’s focus immediately returned, and she smiled. “That sounds like a great idea. The only dress on the ship is the one I wore to the last club...”

“The one that looked gorgeous on you. Let’s go, this empty room is giving me the creeps.”

The two reached the 21st floor where Kal El greeted them at the elevator door, pulling Kara into his arms.

“You okay?” he asked.

Kara nodded her head and smiled. “I know what I need to do now. It won’t be easy, but I won’t leave this planet or you until it is complete. When I am finished, you will never doubt, even in your darkest times, that life is beautiful.”

Wally walked up to her at human speed. “So, Beautiful Mind, you don’t see anyone who isn’t really here, do you?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “If I see them, how would I know if they are or aren’t? And why are you calling me ‘Beautiful Mind’?”

Wally, looked for help, only seeing a smirking Lois and decided it would be best to answer before she did.

“It’s just a movie about a really brilliant guy. True story.” he told her.

“Yeah, a guy who was psycho and had an imaginary friend he believed in most of his life.” Lois clarified. “So, since we were all listening in on you two love birds, I understand we are going clubbing tonight? Sounds like a great time to have an engagement party.”

Two hours later, the entire group was in an upscale club in downtown Metropolis, one that Bruce and Oliver both frequented as part of their secret identities and had no problem reserving a section of tables.

Kara and Kell spent most of their time dancing, taking time to stop occasionally and learn about their new friends.

Clark reached out to Kara. “Think I could pull you away from your mate and have a dance?”

Kara took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. It was obvious from how stiff her cousin was, he was not used to dancing with anyone besides Lois. She didn’t mind.

“Is this okay?” Kal asked. “I’m not much for faster paced songs. Lois is the one into classic rock.”

Kara pulled him closer, laying her head on his chest.

“I’ve wanted to hold you since you were a baby.” she told her cousin. “Despite the situation we find ourselves in, meeting you, getting to know you is one of the greatest experiences of my life. One day soon, you will live with us on Argo and eventually on new Krypton. Our family will be strong. The two of us, guiding a new planet, how can we not succeed?”

Kal was surprised and pulled back a bit. “Kara, you know I can’t.”

Kara smiled knowingly and nodded. “But you will, eventually. It won’t matter that you don’t live on Earth because when this planet is in danger, Krypton will always be here to defend it, even if it’s just the two of us and my Mate… and my special forces team. But you will be among your people, much sooner than you think.”

Shaking his head and sighing, Kal started, “Kara…”

Seeing him about to disagree yet again, she held up a finger to his lips, silencing him as she began to understand. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” Clark asked warily.

Kara giggled happily. “You haven’t heard it? I suppose you have been busy. I barely heard the heartbeat the day after I met Lois, but it is there. If you don’t get her under a red sun in the next couple months, your child will be shattering her ribs from the inside and destroying her internal organs.”

Kal was shocked, his eyes wide as he looked over at Lois who was smiling at him from their table. To his relief, she wasn’t drinking alcohol... yet.

“I don’t… Do you think she knows?” he asked, still stunned over the revelation.

“I have no idea.” Kara admitted, her tone turning serious. “Kal, there is something you should know.

“The average lifespan of Kryptonians is around 160 years. On our new planet, we will have to live longer to populate it. We have always had the technology to extend that average but the High Council decided not to use it thousands of year ago in order to live natural lives so we can join Rao when he calls. I can keep her alive, young. The two of you could have two hundred years together or more.”

Kal was speechless, holding onto his cousin but his mind a million miles away. Light years in this case. “Would Kryptonians even accept us? My child, half human and half Kryptonian?”

Kara nodded and smiled warmly. “Yes, without question. You are the Head of the House of El and your deeds have reached the ears of Argo City. You, my dear cousin, are already a legend among our people.

“I realize you love Earth and understand you cannot leave with the current threat, but Lois needs to and soon. In fact, given the threat to us, it may be a good idea for you to consider evacuating Lois and your child to Argo City until the pregnancy is done.”

Kara gave him a few moments to digest what she was saying before she continued with another matter he needed to think about. “Kal, not to give you an ultimatum and I’m not saying you need to decide now, but you should take into account that Kryptonians living under a yellow sun are practically immortal… you would outlive all your loved ones for generations. Knowing you now… the wonderful man you have become, I just can’t believe this would be a future you would want.”

Looking up at him and seeing the torn look on his face, she hugged him closer. “Believe me when I say your son or daughter is important to the future of not only our House, but the future of Krypton… as are you and Lois. You may not see it now, but it is true… so just think about it. For now, Lois will have to stay in Argo City during the pregnancy. Your baby’s heart has just developed so she has a little time.”

Clark looked back at Lois once again, seeing her laughing with Arthur Curry.

“She is going to break into the DEO… steal Kryptonite… and kill me.” he whispered, his expression a cross between panicked and elated.

“I’m sure she will be happy.” Kara assured him.

“I told her we couldn’t have children.” Kal admitted. “I didn’t know. I just assumed...”

“It will be fine.” Kara assured her cousin. “One thing though, Kal, and this isn’t negotiable. You are going to have to marry her before or when we reach Argo City. Sorry, but those are the rules.

“So… congratulations! Once we kick the hell out of Brainiac, we will have a new member of the family! Maybe Mother will stop pressuring me to have babies if she can spoil yours instead.”

Clark laughed with her and looked at Lois once again, seeing that Curry had bought her a beer.

“I’ll be right back.” Clark told Kara quickly and moved towards his love, deciding how he would prevent her from drinking without dropping a life changing bomb on her in the middle of a high class dance club.

Kara stood on the dance floor and watched him rush off with a happy grin.

“This should be fun.” she told herself and called Kell out to the dance floor once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own DC or CW characters

* * *

General Non had once taken the Flamebird on a four week rotation circling Rao alongside Krypton while the remaining fleet went through retrofitting. In times of peace, meaning Daxam wasn’t trying to attack, ships went out for one week in pairs then returned for two weeks for maintenance. Astra had always run the Nightwing on the same schedule so the two of them had much of their time together. That trip he had been on his own and it had been the longest flight of his life.

Until this trip.

The Green Lanterns had done an admirable job clearing out the Asteroid belt in front of the ‘Wormhole of Death’ and his large scout ship was making excellent time. It chilled him to think that Kara made a hyper lightspeed run through this area and into the wormhole in less than 24 hours, but he shouldn’t be surprised. Thanks to the scout ship’s more powerful engines and the Green Lanterns aid, the trip should have been short and peaceful… should be the operative word.

“Non, come to the dining area!” a voice shouted over the intercom, It was a voice he had become accustomed to over the years, nearly the same as his wife, only much more annoying and insistent.

Alura El. The reason why this trip was turning into the longest flight of Non’s life.

He ignored the snickers of the troops as he marched towards the dining hall, finding Alura in the area she had claimed as ‘bonding ceremony central’. Along with her sat six of his Red Shard special operatives, four women and two men who were staring intently at a life size hologram of his niece over a table they had surrounded.

“Non! What took you so long? It isn’t that large of a ship. We want your opinion. Kara wants to wear my dress for the ceremony, but we need to decide on her hair. I was thinking a tiara of some sort, her hair up but with braids falling down with tendrils. Thaol however brought up floral arrangement hair styles and I think that is a wonderful idea but can’t decide if she should have her hair partially pulled back, perhaps wrapped around her head but allowing the back to fall. Ogol thinks she would look wonderful with small gemstones placed in her hair, allowing it to flow naturally.”

Non rose an eyebrow and looked at his 6’ 5”, 240-pound sergeant.

“Is that right, Ogol?” Non asked, secretly amused. He couldn’t really blame them. These men and women had literally watched Kara grow up, spent their lives making sure she did, and had been very anxious during her time away.

Ogol cleared his throat. “I just thought it would look... pretty, sir.”

“What do you think, Non? We are nearly split down the middle. Take a look at these options.” Alura ordered.

Non rolled his eyes and moved to stand beside a seated Alura. He had already given his opinion on shoes, jewelry, place settings, tablecloths and bridesmaids’ dresses.

His opinions had been dismissed as soon as he gave them, Alura pointing out that he didn’t _get it_ , and to leave the planning to her.

“What about that one?” he asked, looking at a perfectly lovely hologram of his niece with flowers in her hair.

“Seriously? It doesn’t bring out her eyes! How can you not want her beautiful eyes to be showcased? Vul, do you think that style brings out her eyes?”

Vul swallowed hard and looked at his General. “It... doesn’t really, General. It’s a good choice but perhaps something off her forehead... but it is a good choice.”

Alura brushed him off. “We aren’t in battle, Vul. If he offers a bad opinion, tell him it’s a bad opinion. You do want honest opinions, don’t you, Non?”

Non closed his eyes and dropped his head.

“We enter the Mouth in four hours ladies and gentlemen.” Non told them. “I have received an update from Kell. Brainiac 13 has the ability to somehow enter and leave galaxies without leaving a trace. Pulse signals will do us no good. I want the new weapons we added inspected again, prepare your battle stations. Once we reach Sector 2814, we will be escorted by a Green Lantern but be prepared for battle at all times. We could very well be attacked at any second from any direction.

“Once we reach landfall, Kell will be on the ground, along with a Green Lantern named Hal Jordan. Place your armor on but do not exit with weapons drawn. Only side arms holstered, no rifles. This is a friendly area and we must remember we are guests.

“I will exit first, followed by the unit and then High Councilor Alura. Form a protective column for her as she exits, then familiarize yourself with the surrounding areas, making sure it is secure, while we greet our hosts. Four teams, five members pick a direction and go. Let’s get to work, soldiers.”

The room cleared out quickly, leaving Alura and Non alone. Non tried to slip out until Alura grabbed his wrist. “Where are you going?”

“To the bridge.” Non told her as if it should be obvious.

“No. You just ran off my friends. I don’t understand what they are doing so I can’t help and need opinions regardless. Astra is avoiding my calls for some reason. I need company. Sit.”

Non cringed internally but did as she asked. He knew full well why Astra was avoiding Alura’s calls. Unfortunately being on a scout ship didn’t give him enough space to avoid her as easily.

It wasn’t that Non did not love his sister-in-law. It was just that sometimes she could be a bit... much. Especially when she was bored or anxious and right now, she was both.

“So, what would you like to talk about? Perhaps I could find some novels in the ships digital library and have them sent to your holo pad?”

“I’m too anxious to read.” Alura told him. “Space travel is really boring. How do you and Astra do this all the time?”

“It is better to be bored than to be in battle. Battle means ending others’ lives. Boring means the enemy is too frightened of you and everyone is safe. That is why we do what we do. One must always...”

“Be on guard, yes, yes, I’ve heard that hundreds of times from Astra. Have you ever considered using the nasal implants? They go inside your nostrils, but you cannot feel them. You can remove them every morning and reapply painlessly at night.”

Non shook his head, taken off guard by the turn in conversation though he shouldn’t have been.

“Why would I need those?” he asked.

“Your snoring, of course. It is horrible.” Alura told him, as if he should know.

“And you know this how? Our rooms are soundproof.” Non asked, a little alarmed, wondering if perhaps they weren’t.

“Astra told me. She has to wear earplugs after you fall asleep every night. Nasal implants are much less invasive than earplugs. If you were a good husband, you would consider that. You are a good husband, aren’t you, Non?”

The man clenched his teeth but rather than telling her to mind her own business, he simply nodded. “I do my best.”

Alura smiled and sat back. “We need to ensure Kara’s room is soundproof. I want grandchildren but I don’t want to hear the process of making them. I might need you to add another closet if she doesn’t have space for his things. Not that I imagine he has many, living in that small bunk on the Flamebird. We will need to procure pictures of his parents for the family common area. Do you know what his favorite foods are?”

“He isn’t picky. We are soldiers. Food is food.”

Alura snorted, nearly an identical sound to her daughter’s snort. “That’s going to change. He is going to need a new wardrobe to match Kara’s or she will walk around in that military garb you never should have given her. Has Astra talked to you about your boots?”

“My boots? Which ones?” Her rapid shift in topics was beginning to give him a headache.

“All of them. She told me your feet have been sweating more often perhaps because the smell is horrible after a day. She is having our Kelex deep clean them every night. She sneaks them outside the moment you take them off after duty. I heard Myl Jor developed a foot powder, a simple treatment for the inside of the boots that can absorb and redistribute moisture through the thickest material. Kara approved it for use a month ago. You should try it.”

“I should prepare for entry into the Wormhole.” Non tried, wanting to escape the room.

“You just said it would be four hours. We never get to spend quality time alone. Isn’t this fun?” Alura smiled at him.

Non said nothing but nodded his head once and crossed his arms, wondering if he could really push a scout ship to light speed plus 6. Perhaps if he got out and pushed, he thought. It didn’t seem like a bad idea at this moment.

“Can you believe Klenn Mos has already asked for hearings on establishing outposts, even though we don’t have a new planet yet. With terraforming, developing the ecosystem, it will be years, perhaps decades before Kryptonians are ready to spread out over a new planet. The man is determined to be the leader of something. I’m tempted to send him packing on arrival, let him find an outpost for himself. No one would be idiotic enough to follow him.” She said, as she continued to ramble from topic to topic. “We have so much to do. First, we need more battle cruisers. Thankfully, the Green Lanterns will protect the planet while we rebuild. They will be a great help with construction. Have you ever seen one of them make a giant green fist with one of those rings? Tomar Re did it at Kara’s fourth birthday party. He picked her up in the palm of his green energy hand. I nearly had a heart attack but Zor told me it was okay. Kara loved it of course. Those large fists will be great for aiding construction. I think Zor said they are called Constructs. What do you think, Non?”

“I...”

“Exactly. Everything will work out. Do you think Kara will have a boy or girl first?”

“I...”

“I think a boy as well. I wonder how the two of them will combine their names. The House of El must stay. Normally Kell would join our house and take our crest but being the last of his family some concession will have to be made. You should talk to him about that while we’re on Earth.”

“I think...”

“Kelex mentioned to me that the chak’r sauce stains are becoming more difficult to remove from your uniforms. Perhaps you could be more careful when you eat. I’ve also been meaning to speak to you about coasters. We have them for a reason.”

Non shook his head, wondering how angry Rao would be with him if he committed suicide at this moment.

Alura took a deep breath and smiled. “I like having a smaller compound. I feel closer to all of you. I don’t believe we should have a large compound like we did on Krypton. Being so close together has been wonderful. The rest of our lives, seeing each other every morning and night, it’s a wonderful future. Won’t it be wonderful for you, seeing Kara’s babies every morning? I can’t wait until you have to bathe one of them or change a diaper. I will need you to add a room to our residence for the nursery. If you could organize that with the construction guild, it would be wonderful.”

“She isn’t pregnant.” Non told her, knowing it would do no good.

“I would hope not yet.” Alura told him. “It will be a matter of time, not much though. She has to learn to delegate. She has brilliant scientists working under her, but she forces herself to keep doing it all... now she wants to save the universe from a mad Coluan.”

Non relaxed, glad that she was speaking of a looming threat instead of looming babies for her unmarried daughter who currently had no desire to have any. “I have every confidence...”

“Teal? If she has fraternal twins, I mean. Twins do run in our family. I meant teal for the nursery. I want it gender nonspecific but would like to keep the colors of the House of El in some way, just not such a brash red and blue for the babies. I love that teal dress Kara wears, the one with the white crest on the back, just below her neckline. I had that custom made for her.”

“You have all her outfits custom made for her.” Non mentioned, resigned to his fate.

Alura scowled a bit. “Yes and she has always looked lovely. Now she is flying around Earth in a suit resembling something designed by Lara. At least she isn’t wearing some short skirt, or some other strange design Lara would no doubt have had a hand in making. So, teal?”

Non sighed. “Whatever you wish, Alura. Since I am stuck, in a confined area of space, with no way out, perhaps I could offer you some suggestions?”

Alura seemed to think about this for a moment. “I’m not sure. You haven’t had a good track record when it comes to suggestions since Kara left Argo City. But I suppose we have time so go ahead.”

Non considered the gentlest way to put this and decided there wasn’t one. “Perhaps you could become involved in life more, find joy for yourself outside of Kara instead of living the life you want through her. You talk about Kara delegating to have more time to be happy, but you are constantly worried about Kara’s love life, Kara’s future babies, Kara’s dresses, Kara’s hair, Kara’s moods, Kara’s stress levels, if she is eating enough, if she is sleeping enough. I’m sure you even choose the color of her fingernail polish every morning. You are the one who programs our Kelex unit to do her hair and makeup, correct? You do a wonderful job leading our people but outside of that, your entire life is about Kara. Perhaps it is time you focused more on you.”

Non waited for the blowback, expecting Alura to yell at him then call his wife immediately. When he heard nothing, he chanced a look at her. She was nearly in tears.

“What am I supposed to do, Non? She is everything to me. Kara swore when we came out of that bunker that she would save our people. Me? I couldn’t help her. I still can’t. I didn’t understand the things Zor did, couldn’t hope to and Kara is just like him. The things she does, no one else can do. She has all this stress and doesn’t take time to let herself enjoy life, so I have to ensure she does.

“I can’t help her develop ecosystems, make indestructible shields that can protect a planet, create something called White Holes to escape Phantom Zones, engineer weapons that make our ships unstoppable. Maybe I go overboard, but it’s the only way I know how to love her.

“When Zor told me what would happen, what he would have to do, I swore to him that I would ensure she was always happy, that she wasn’t consumed by science and saving our people. I can’t fail at that. I just can’t. If I fail her, I have failed both of them.

“I’m sorry, Non. Perhaps one day I will be able to relax. But no matter how much she has grown, how strong she has become, she is still my baby. I’m doing the best I can with what I have.”

Non was taken aback by the sadness in her tone. Alura was very good at hiding her emotions, doing her best to always show a positive and confident face to her people. If she was uncertain, they were uncertain. While there was a council, Alura was the unquestioned leader of Argo City. While Kara was the hand guiding their future, Alura was the hand that guided them now.

“I understand.” he told her softly. “But you don’t have to do it alone. We all want her happy. It’s why we are traveling to Earth, ready to fight an immortal Coluan for her. But eventually, you are going to have to let her live her own life. How can you expect her to delegate if you won’t do so as well?”

Alura shook her head sadly. “You mean let her pick her own nursery colors? I’m afraid that’s the best I can do right now.”

“That would be a start.” Non told her with a smile. “Maybe even ask her how she would like her hair done for the ceremony.”

Non reached over and hugged his sister-in-law. “Get some rest, Alura. The bend won’t nauseate you like it would in a smaller ship, but it can be disorienting. Rest your mind. I’ll wake you when we get there, and you can be reunited with your heart.”

**Smallville**

“Lois, you don’t have to cook all this.” Kara told her, taking in the enormous amounts of baked goods Lois had already prepared and was continuing to make. She also had enough groceries to feed an army. Kara was a bit surprised that Lois knew how to cook. She didn’t strike Kara as someone who would have that skill.

“I don’t mind. I learned to bake from Clark’s Mom. She was kind of the only Mom I have ever really had. I wanted to impress her when Clark and I began living together and had paid attention... besides we do have a Kryptonian army arriving here.”

Kara brushed it off. “Just a small Red Shard unit and my uncle. They’re all soldiers so we could pick up pizzas and they would be happy.”

Lois glanced at Kara then focused on the task at hand. “Just your uncle, huh? Not your aunt?”

Kara shook her head. “Even if she were, it wouldn’t matter. My aunt is totally cool. Just because you and Mother had a misunderstanding...”

Lois looked up, eyes flashing. “She called me a primitive slut!”

Kara cringed, realizing there really was no way that could be misunderstood.

“Perhaps the three of us can talk over the comlink and she could apologize?” Kara suggested, doubting that would happen. Her mother tended to not apologize for things she said that she meant. It was something Kara had picked up from her, an annoying habit. “Can I help you cook?”

Lois was surprised by that. “You can cook?”

“Of course. It’s easy.” Kara said. “Kelex, come here!”

The frustrated robot floated up to her. “What? Need your makeup? Want to change dresses again? I unloaded all your luggage from the ship. It’s in the bedroom. Get it yourself.”

Kara held back a growl. “I need you to cook. Lois, what dish would you like prepared and for how many?”

Lois bit back a laugh. “I thought you said you could cook?”

“I can. It’s easy. Mother does it all the time. You decide what you want, enter the code manually into a Kelex unit and he prepares it.” Kara explained. It was too bad humans had to work so much to prepare food in her opinion.

“I don’t cook.” Kelex told her.

“Yes, you do.” Kara disagreed. “The Kelex in our home cooks every night.”

“Do I look like the Kelex that resides in your residence?”

Kara looked at him for a moment and nodded her head. “You actually look exactly like the Kelex that lives in our residence. Now be like that Kelex and cook.”

“No! I am not a normal Kelex unit. My purpose is to assist you in any experiments or studies as you direct, offer cautionary advice that you ignore and monitor your security, disintegrating any threats to you and alerting your personal bodyguards if a threat is suspected. That’s it! That’s all I do.”

Kara stepped closer to the robot and glared at him. “You told me you didn’t want to be unique, remember Spock? Little Drang? ‘Please call me by my designation’ you said. ‘Don’t you want to be unique?’ I asked. ‘No, I don’t!’ you told me. I don’t even need memory chips to recall that conversation. Since you told me you didn’t want to be unique, then cook dinner like every other Kelex unit in the Universe.”

“That was when I was pretending to be your personal assistant!” Kelex exclaimed. “Now that you know I am your personal bodyguard, my secret identity is no longer needed!”

Kara huffed. “Fine. You want to be unique? You are hereby named Krypto, permanently.”

Kelex shook his head, obviously frustrated. “No! I heard you calling that dog outside Krypto. I will not answer to the designation assigned to a pet!”

“You’re right! You don’t deserve to be called Krypto! Do you know why? Krypto is a good boy! You are just a bitter tin can traitor!”

“I’m a traitor? I’ve saved you from yourself dozens of times in your life!”

“And you lied to me about the trackers in my body, reported my every movement to my family, the military, spied on me...” Kara was ticking her points off on her fingers.

“Enough! I will cook dinner if it means that much to you!”

“I don’t want you to cook dinner! Go outside and watch Krypto. You can see how a good boy acts!”

Kelex flew away quickly, grumbling and shaking his head.

Kara turned back to Lois, calming down immediately. “Sorry, Lois. I can’t help you cook.”

“I kind of wished you hadn’t offered in the first place.” Lois admitted. “I didn’t mean to make you angry at your... friend?”

Kara laughed. “You didn’t. It’s all part of an experiment I have been working on for years. I’m convinced I can make him sentient. The groundwork is there, it will just take time.”

Lois was a bit confused. “You want him to be sentient so you... called him names?”

“No.” Kara explained. “I made him angry. He shouldn’t be able to get angry. He is built and programmed to assist me, to follow my commands. Feelings should never come into play with Kelex units. Right now, he is in the ship wondering why he is feeling such extreme anger and won’t know what to do with it. It may take him hours or days to quantify it. I’ve been doing it for years.”

Lois still looked perplexed, so Kara explained further. “I have a theory that the robotic impulses and programming of machines is really no different than the chemical and electrical impulses in organic life forms. Our brains are basically biological machines. Eventually I thought I would be able to create a truly biological computer, able to interface directly with sentient beings. Honestly, I’m not sure it’s a good idea considering I may be facing off against a partially biological computer soon. Another one of those projects I can do but will not. I have a lot of those.

“Either way, I like screwing with him. I’ll apologize to him later and he will have to deal with how he feels about that as well.”

Lois smiled widely. “You are purposely pissing off a robot to make him understand emotions. I like it. Can I join in? I’ve come up with a dozen names for Clark’s.”

Kara smiled widely at the thought. “Of course! It will be so fun. But only pick on him once a day. I don’t want his sensors to overload.”

Kell walked in quickly, an excited expression on his face. “Kara, I just received word from General Non. He has reached atmosphere and will be landing in fifteen minutes. Kal and I have cleaned out the stable area and taken down the fences. The area is secure, and Hal says there is no traffic for miles. Are you ready?”

Kara took a deep breath. She and Kell had spent quite a bit of time alone together this morning. Now it was late afternoon and the fun was over. She couldn’t help but feel a bit of his joy though. She missed her uncle and it would be good to have him here, even if it would seriously cut into her plans. Uncle Non always let her get away with more. It wasn’t like her mother would be here.

“Let’s greet our friends. How do I... never mind. I’m fishing for compliments again, right?”

Kell gave her a last kiss and pulled her outside, Lois rushing behind them.

“I thought it would be a few more hours.” Lois said nervously.

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “General Non told me he was motivated to get here as fast as possible though he didn’t tell me why. I am sure it is because he is so worried about Kara.”

The three found Clark, Alex and Hal staring at the sky. Hal used his ring and lit up a large area, nearly half a football field in length and width.

“I don’t see it... I don’t even hear it.” Lois mentioned.

“It’s cloaked and, like my fighter, it’s nearly completely quiet. We don’t rely on traditional fuel to run our ships so they can be as quiet as a ray of light.” Kara explained.

Suddenly, less than a hundred feet above, it was if a black hole had opened in the sky.

“Damn… that’s big.” Alex whispered. “That’s a scout ship?”

Kara nodded her head and smiled. “Each Battlecruiser has ten on board along with two hundred fighter craft like mine.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open. “How big are the cruisers?”

“Very, very big.” Kell told her in a reverent tone. Pointing to the descending work of art, he said, “I spent most of my childhood on a ship just like that one.”

“It looks like it is alive.” Alex whispered.

Kara nodded. “It takes a lot of work and tech to make it look like that. I think most of the planets we are scouting will have the right elements to allow me to recreate the metal compound for more scout ships like this one and even future battlecruisers. Considering this ship alone has the firepower to take out Earth’s defenses in less than a day, new Krypton will be safe until we can expand our fleet.”

Alex shook her head. It was probably best J’onn had stayed away. If he saw the power of this ship and knew that one hundreds of times larger existed, he may have had the Martian equivalent of a heart attack.

The group watched as black poured from the bottom of the ship, creating landing gear. Once it had touched down, there was a slight disturbance in the air from the shield adjusting to the ground and allowing an opening for the ramp which was now descending seamlessly to the ground.

General Non stepped out first. He reached the bottom of the ramp, took a breath of fresh air and held out his arms. Kara ran to him jumping and landing awkwardly into him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

The man held her tightly, a large smile on his face. “I have missed that. You look wonderful.”

“I missed you so much.” Kara whispered in his ear.

The two stepped back and Kara took him in, dressed in his red and black formal military uniform and not Kryptonian armor for which she was grateful.

She also saw a device on his wrist, one that glowed slightly red. “What is that?”

Non raised his arm. “I had Knoq Vull make small devices to dampen the effects of the sun until my team can get used to the increased power and sensitivity of our enhanced senses. Half will guard during the day and night while the other half work on perfecting their powers… discreetly, of course. No worries, Niece, I promise we will fly soon.”

Kara was briefly irritated. “I didn’t give Knoq Vull permission to make any such devices. It doesn’t matter that I am on Earth… he still needs my permission before starting any military projects.”

“Kara... he is a scientist. One of your best scientists. He simply took your procedure for lighting Argo City with red sunlight and miniaturized it to help our people adjust. I promise he did no research or changed anything. He is too afraid of you to do that. He was even nervous about completing this small task.” Non added when he noted the disgruntled expression on her face. “Little One, you have got to learn to delegate. Now introduce me to the son of Jor El and your friends.”

Kal walked up alongside Kell who saluted his General with an arm across his chest. Non smirked and to Kell’s shock hugged him. “Congratulations, son. I am very happy for you.”

Non then gave his attention to Kal El. “Kal El. It is truly a pleasure to meet you. You look so much like your Mother. I suggest you thank Rao every day for that.”

Kal laughed, not having known what to expect when meeting a Kryptonian General but this was not it. “It is an honor to meet you, General Non.”

“Uncle Non, this is Alex Danvers.” Kara cut in. “She has been helping me and guiding me on Earth. And this is Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of sector 2814 who has also been a great help. And this, is Kal El’s mate, Lois Lane!”

Kara swore for a moment her Uncle’s face paled.

“Lois... I wasn’t aware... I thought perhaps only Kal El and the Green Lantern... I am so sorry, you poor child.” Non told her sadly.

“Uncle Non?” Kara asked, confused at the look of pity on his face.

Before she could ask why he looked upset, the Red Shard unit descended from the ramp. Kara saw they were in armor, even helmets on, but they were not holding rifles. To her surprise, rather than forming up behind Non, they split into rows on either side of the ramp as if waiting for someone.

Non rolled his eyes at Alura’s dramatics but played along. It was tradition after all.

“May I present to you, Lady Alura El, Chief Justice and High Councilor of Argo City.” he announced her formally.

Kara heard Lois say _‘oh shit’_ but paid no mind. Her eyes were locked on her mother’s.

Alura smiled widely, tears in her eyes and Kara rushed to her, moving at superspeed, surprising Alura who quickly got over it and grabbed her daughter in a tight hug. Kara had to remember her own strength noting the same wrist device on her mother as Non and the soldiers had.

“Mother! You came to Earth for me! Wait... you came to Earth. You can’t be here! The threat...”

“I missed you, Kara, my love.” Alura interrupted. “If there is a threat, I will make sure we are both safe. We face it together or leave together. If you are here, I will be here.”

Alura walked in front of Kara towards the others and Kara made eye contact with her Uncle throwing her hands out.

The man shrugged his shoulders sadly as if to say there was nothing he could do.

“Son.” Alura greeted Kell and pulled him into her arms. Judging by the look on Kell’s face, he was more stunned than when his commanding officer had embraced him.

Turning to Kal El, she said, “It is a joy to see you, Kal El. I never imagined I would. I know Lara is watching you from Rao’s light, delighted that you have been surrounded by such beauty and love, having grown into the fine young man you have become. She was mine and Astra’s best friend growing up. She moved to Kandor to become your Father’s mate, but she still remained a sister to us. I miss her greatly but am happy to see her and your Father live on through you.”

Kal was stung by the emotion and sincerity on her voice. Kara had told them of the closeness of the family but hearing it from another, one who had known his mother from her childhood shook him. “A true joy to meet you, Lady Alura. I am glad you are here.”

Alura approached Alex who wasn’t sure what to say. She had expected to meet a Kryptonian military unit, not this dignified, beautiful, almost regal woman. She knew Kara had a royal feel to her when she spoke as a representative of Krypton to the Green Lanterns and could easily tell where she got it from.

“You must be Alex. The one who works for the shapeshifter that stores large amounts of our former home, our sacred ground, for the intent of harming us?”

Alex cleared her throat. “Yes... I work for the DEO. We monitor... J’onn isn’t a... he’s a good guy...”

Alura smiled at the rattled agent. “Relax, Alex. Kara speaks so highly of you and you have shown her so much kindness. Thank you.”

Alex returned the smile, but she was still a bit uncomfortable. “You are welcome Lady, High Justice... Chief Justice High Councilor...”

“Just call me Alura. Let’s dispense with the titles. We are all one family now, facing the same threat... Oh... Kal El would you be so kind to introduce me to your... girlfriend?” she asked, catching the eyes of Lois Lane.

Lois scoffed. “I think we already know each other well enough. Hi, Alura. How have you been since the last time we spoke?”

Everyone cringed at the tone of her voice. It was obvious Lois wasn’t going to back down.

“I haven’t been well.” The regal woman replied stiffly. “I have missed my daughter greatly. It is a relief to be so close to her once more so I can protect her from any negative influences she might be in danger of finding on Earth.”

Lois nodded, not relenting in the slightest. “Yeah, I got that vibe from you. I guess you can’t cut some umbilical cords even through wormholes. Welcome to _my_ house. Please come in.”

Kara looked at Kell and Non sternly and made her feelings clearly and silently known. Neither man was to allow these two to be alone.

The party moved into the house, Non and Kell staying close to Alura while Clark and Hal stayed close to Lois leaving Kara and Alex alone with her personal guard who now formed a line facing her.

“Are they going to move?” Alex asked.

“Eventually.” Kara assured her.

“Are we good here?” Alex continued her questions. “Do they talk? They don’t seem as friendly as your uncle. I thought they were on our side, dedicated bodyguards and all.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I recognize some of them. They’ve tried to discreetly watch me in the past, but they don’t know how to do subtle, so I figured them out early on. They are here on a mission so most likely won’t talk to me… not that they’ve ever talked to me. Uncle Non and Aunt Astra never liked me spending much time fraternizing with the military… probably because they didn’t want me to find out about the trackers embedded in my bones.”

Deciding to leave the unit to their silence and duties, Kara turned and made her way inside, Alex on her heels. The blonde was relieved to see everyone at the large table, seemingly relaxed and happy. Non winked at her when he saw her and smiled. Maybe it would be okay.

“Lois, this food is delicious.” Alura told her, sending chills up Kara’s arms, suspecting her mother would try to bait Lois once again into an argument.

Lois smiled cautiously. “Glad you like it.”

“How long have you and Kal El lived together?” Alura asked.

Lois clenched her jaw. “Oh, I don’t know. It seems like forever. What has it been, Smallville? Five years?”

Clark took a bite of a muffin and shrugged his shoulders, not looking her way. “About six years.” he mumbled around the food in his mouth.

“That’s a long time. It is as if you two are practically married... but you aren’t.” Alura finished.

“Mother let me show you the barn. It has this loft with a beautiful view. The sun is about to set, and you have to see that.” Kara said quickly.

Alura looked at Kara, slightly annoyed but gave in. “Of course, dear. Non, I suppose the troops are making sure the perimeter is secure?”

“They know how to do their jobs. Kell has made sure she is safe, the Green Lanterns and Kal El have been watching out for her and Kelex has the ship primed if an evacuation is needed. Everything is fine.” Non reported. “Go enjoy the sunset with your daughter. I want to get to know Alex. Kal El tells me she is a fine warrior.”

Seeing his sister-in-law hesitate, he reiterated, “Go… enjoy yourself.”

Minutes later, the two women walked hand in hand into the barn, passed where Kara’s ship sat and up the stairs to the loft.

“Mother, thank you for coming.” Kara told her and kissed her cheek.

“I’ve missed you, Sunbeam. I wish your father were here now, enjoying this beautiful sight. I admit, I am not sure about humans, but the planet is beautiful. I can see why you are so taken with it... what is that?”

Kara looked towards where her mother was pointing and saw her buddy standing behind her, wagging his tail.

She bent down to pet the dog before Alura stopped her. “Does it bite? Watch your hand!”

Kara laughed a little and petted the dog on his head. “Mom, relax. This is a dog. A Golden Retriever actually. I think he belongs to a neighbor, but he always shows up when I am here. I call him Krypto. He’s a good boy.”

“A good boy?”

“Yes, like a pet. These animals are sometimes partners with humans...”

Alura looked alarmed. “Partners? You mean _partners_? I knew Earth was primitive but really...”

Kara held up her hands. “Mother! Not partners like that! I mean companions. They take care of each other, humans and pets, love each other, play together. They are wonderous creatures. Come, pet him, run your hand back and forth over his fur gently.”

Alura bent to one knee and hesitantly reached her hand towards the dog. When she touched his head she smiled.

Until the dog jumped on her, licking her face and causing her to fall back. “What the... get this creature off of me, Kara!”

Kara laughed as her mother tried to fight off the dog’s tongue wearing a formal dress covered in hay. Deciding to have mercy, she lifted the happy dog off her mother.

To her happiness, Alura was smiling and laughing. “Okay, that was an... experience. Do they ever bite?”

“Some do.” Kara admitted. “But it is usually the ones who are mistreated or ill that lash out. Some are trained as guard dogs, able to fend off any attack to their human partner. Krypto doesn’t bite, though. He is a good boy.”

Alura stood up and brushed her dress off as much as possible. “I got you your very own Red Shard unit. I doubt a dog could take their place.”

Kara nodded, admitting that as far as guards went, a Red Shard unit was better than a dog for defense, but they didn’t come close to Krypto in the lovable companion department.

“Mother, there are some things I wanted to speak to you about, in private.”

Alura was not surprised. “Sex, right? I won’t lie to you Kara; it hurts the first time...”

“No!” Kara exclaimed, horrified. “Not what I was talking about... wait, how bad does … never mind, not the point. I wanted to talk to you about Lois. It is important you do not start any arguments. She is in a delicate state right now.”

Alura raised her eyebrows. “By delicate you mean I can push this little button on my wrist and have the strength to poke a finger through her forehead?”

Kara shook her head irritated. “More delicate. Kal El has not spoken to her about this so we must keep this to ourselves. When I first met her, I heard nothing. But yesterday... it was quiet but... if humans are similar to Kryptonians in the Genesis Chamber, she became pregnant approximately 22 days ago.

“It is too early for her to experience any symptoms but eventually she will have to come to Argo City to deliver the child. It is important that the two of you get along as she will be one with our people soon, irrevocably tied to our family and Krypton.”

Alura said nothing for a moment, staring at her daughter and hoping this was some kind of joke Kara was playing. After thirty or so seconds she realized it wasn’t.

“They are not married.” Alura pointed out quietly.

Kara took a deep breath. “They are in love, they share a life, as strong as a mating bond. Marriage isn’t necessary on this planet for a strong and healthy relationship.”

Alura shook her head in disgust. “What they do is their own business. Now though, the honor of the House of El is at stake. I will not allow the next heir be born out of a primitive, uncommitted union...”

“Enough!” Kara snapped, catching Alura by surprise. “Do you know what is primitive? Visiting another planet and insisting they follow our traditions! They love each other, whether married or not. I will talk to Kal El, in confidence and determine why there hasn’t been a legal union if he wishes to discuss it with me. If not, it is his business. Their love for each other is obvious to anyone who spends five minutes with them! No matter what happens, Lois will have to be on Argo City during the pregnancy or she won’t survive it and that is not an option. You are going to have to make her feel comfortable. You are going to have to apologize for the last conversation...”

“Excuse me?” Alura stopped her. “I need to apologize?”

“Mother, you baited her into an argument because you were upset that I was gone, and I don’t understand why.

“When Zod killed several soldiers, several High Council members, tried to kill everyone in our House and then during his trial, when he threatened your life, my life, everyone’s life, you never once showed an ounce of emotion. You remained in complete control.

“Yet one conversation with Lois Lane and you completely lost it! You are the leader of our people. She is one of us now. Apologize and make her feel comfortable. She is going to be the mother of the next child of the House of El and the baby will be part human. If Krypton wasn’t tied to Earth before, it certainly is now. So make peace, please!”

Alura took a deep breath. She had been so proud of Kara, in the manner she had addressed the Council, taking what was rightfully hers and refusing to be cowed. She had spoken in an official council meeting, swung the opinions of those she thought never would have changed. She had grown up.

She had grown up enough that she felt able to stand up to her Mother, and while Alura hated it, a part of her was proud.

“As you wish. I will do it for you, Daughter.” Alura relented, though not pleased.

Kara stubbornly shook her head. “No! Do it because it is the right thing. I’ll ask Lois to join you up here so you can be alone and not a word about her pregnancy. Kal El will tell her when the time is right.”

Alura nodded her head and watched Kara leave down the dusty steps, her ‘good boy’ Krypto following her. She leaned against the window frame and crossed her arms, taking in a sight she had not seen in a very long time… a sunset.

It brought back many memories, Zor taking her to the spot of their first date many times, her flowers always in constant bloom, to watch the sunset. When Kara was born, they would take her as well, just to watch the sunset. There were many mornings her husband would badger her out of bed insufferably early, so the three of them could sit on the balcony of their compound and watch Rao rise.

The sight never failed to awe her, no matter how many sunsets and sunrises she had seen. With him, and then with both of them, every time felt as if were the first time.

As the sun began to dip nearly out of sight, Alura heard the steps creak and knew instinctively that Lois was behind her.

“Clark is watching with X Ray vision so if you get any ideas about flying me to the moon and leaving me there, get them out of your head.” Lois told her in greeting.

Alura turned around and faced the defiant but obviously nervous woman. “I want to apologize.”

Lois was stunned to hear that, not knowing what to say.

Alura continued, “I was wrong. I should have never called you what I did. Our customs are very different, and I expected you to follow our own. That was wrong of me.”

Lois slowly nodded her head. “I probably shouldn’t have said you were primitive for forcing your daughter to marry a guy she barely knew and implied she was having sex with him. I guess I wasn’t completely innocent in the whole thing. So... are we good?”

Alura nodded her head and smiled. “We are as you would say, good. I understand. I’ve watched the sunset and my mind has kind of wandered. Sunsets are wonderful times for reflection. I miss sunsets.”

Alura was quiet for a moment, studying the woman before her knowingly. “I know why you haven’t gotten married. It isn’t easy is it?”

“Marriage?” Lois asked, confused.

Alura shook her head. “It isn’t easy to be a strong, intelligent, independent woman, who is in love with someone you know has a great destiny, a hero to the people and wondering if you will ever measure up no matter how much you accomplish. To wonder if you are needed or if you are holding him back. I went through it myself. I still do with my daughter. Would you care to take a walk with me? I would love to tell you about my own Superman. His name was Zor El.”

Lois stood silently for a moment then nodded. “Yeah, I would like that. Follow me.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own DC or CW characters.

* * *

Alura walked along side Lois for ten minutes through the wheat field, neither saying a word. The sun had set, the stars shining brightly, and a full moon sat high in the sky.

“I’ve missed seeing moons.” Alura whispered and stopped walking to take in the sight.

“Moons?” Lois asked, seeing that her companion had stopped, did likewise. In the full moonlight, she noted Alura’s face seemed very similar to Kara’s when the blonde saw something new that Lois took for granted.

Alura nodded, seeing she had caught Lois’s attention. “Kal El has not told you much of Krypton, has he?”

Lois shook her head slightly and looked towards the moon before answering.

“Not much.” Lois admitted. “I know the basics from the Fortress, but there is a lot I don’t know and… I don’t ask. I think it hurts him to talk about it. He doesn’t remember it and I believe he feels guilty sometimes about that. He would never admit it but while he grieves Krypton, it is...”

Alura nodded. “Hard to grieve a home you never knew. It’s understandable. There is no shame in that. It was not his fault, anyone’s fault really, that he never knew Krypton.

“Our home had two moons Koron and Mithen. We could also see the planet Thalon. It was closest to us, not much farther than I believe the planet Mars is from Earth. Our skies were so beautiful. I named Kara after a constellation in our sky, called so because of an ancient Kryptonian goddess of beauty. Some in our religious guild believe she was the first daughter of Rao.”

Lois smiled. “She certainly lives up to the name.”

Alura shook her head sadly. “Now we live in darkness, constantly staying in the shadows of the dark side of a moon in an uninhabited system. It is no wonder she desired to come to Earth so badly… that and her ingrained curiosity and sense of adventure she got from her father. I’m afraid she got her stubbornness from me. If you ever want Kara Zor El to do something, tell her it is impossible, and she will do it to prove you wrong.”

Lois and Alura stared at the moon a bit longer then began slowly walking through the field again, side by side this time.

“Are all Kryptonian women given their father’s name as well? I’ve been wondering about that since Clark first told me about her.”

Alura laughed, surprised at the question. “No. Kara’s legal name is Kara El. As soon as she could walk, or stumble more like, she would follow her father everywhere. When she became tired of keeping up, she would wrap herself around his leg while he walked instead of letting him carry her. He thought it was so cute and the two took walks in Argo City like that. Our people started calling her Little Zor El. She was always, oh how would you say it, father’s...uh...”

“Daddy’s girl? Everywhere he went, she went, tried to copy everything he did?” Lois guessed, a small, knowing smile gracing her face as she tried to picture what Alura was describing.

Alura nodded her head, a smile matching Lois’s quick to appear. “Yes, she was a Daddy’s girl… still is. Eventually all of Argo City was calling her Little Zor El and she wasn’t even three yet.

“At four, the two began to get into so much mischief that I tired of yelling Zor and Kara every time I was frustrated at some stunt they pulled. I just said, ‘Kara Zor El’ and they knew they were both in trouble. I caught them up to no good at the park once and called out that name to them. Many of our people heard it and it spread quickly. She was known either as Kara Zor El or Little Zor El by the citizens. As she grew, she simply became Kara Zor El, a name she holds on to with pride.”

Lois smiled again, taken off guard at how different Alura appeared when speaking of her family.

“He sounds like he was a great father.” she offered.

“A great husband as well. A great man. It’s difficult isn’t it? Being with a hero, someone you feel is destined for greater things than yourself. Wondering if you are holding him back simply by spending a romantic evening, perhaps dinner. You wonder what you are keeping him from.”

Lois took a deep breath, a familiar chill rapidly spreading through her body as she recognized her own thoughts and fears for Clark echoed in Alura’s words. “Sounds like you know from experience.”

Alura grinned lightly. “Professionally we are not that different. We find the truth in things, make sure justice is done. I did so as a prosecutor and then a judge. I was good at what I did, what I still do. Corruption, theft, assault, I could always find the truth. But Zor El... I will never forget the last Daxamite invasion attempt.

“Before Kara discovered the Rao particle and the space between, the shield of our ships were still nearly unbreakable. No enemy weapon could touch our ships, no matter what Daxam thought they had developed. Non had been promoted to General about a year before and given command of the Flamebird. He was leading the defense on our southern tip when it was discovered that the Daxamites had slipped in closer, blending behind a passing comet. As he moved Flamebird into position to intercept, something happened. A cable attached to the power output of the shield, separated, crippling the shield surrounding the Flamebird and threatened to send the omegahedron into an unstable state… one that could destroy the ship.”

“Ouch. _Star Wars_ , huh? I guess it’s not all trench runs and using the Force.” Lois said, shaking her head in support.

“I am going to assume that is an entertainment reference. Kara told me that some humans loves what they call... _science fiction,_ I think it is.

“Anyway, Non ordered all fighters to launch, and continued the attack with a sparse crew, despite taking heavy damage, hoping his engineers could solve the problem. They did, the shield regained its power but the problem with the cable had left the omegahedron in an unbalanced state and it was becoming more and more unstable.”

“I’m guessing since Non is here, it all turned out okay?” Lois surmised, but with some trepidation.

Alura winced thinking how close she had come to losing her brother-in-law and husband that day.

“Zor El took a fighter from the Argo City hangar. It was one of many for a last stand if necessary. The fool had only ever flown a skimmer but was soon flying into a wide-open battle, not exactly sure how to pilot and having no idea about the weapons systems. The Flamebird was severely damaged from the earlier bombardment and yet he worked his way in by some miracle of Rao’s. He took out three Kelexes when he crashed into the hangar, but he repaired the omegahedron before it destroyed the ship.”

Lois smiled, imagining the scene. “Sounds like a man from the House of El. Heroic to the point of being stupid sometimes.”

Alura’s expression matched hers. “I told him Non would have evacuated the ship but Zor told me he was not going to let some Daxamite get close to me and Kara, even for a second. He told me he knew Non would be fine, but he did it for us. We gave him a reason to do everything he did. Zor once undertook a one man expedition to one of our most dangerous jungles and that is saying a lot for Krypton. A virus was ravaging our smaller cities and he developed the cure from herbs he suspected were there in a deadly den of carnivorous plants. His reason? He had to stop it before it got to Kara and me.”

Lois crossed her arms and dropped her head. “Sounds like there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for you and your daughter. Like I said, he was a great man.”

“Like Kal El is a great man. Stopping crime, saving people, that isn’t very dangerous for someone with his gifts. But fighting Zod? Zod could have, should have killed him. But Kal El couldn’t let that happen. If he did, Zod might have gotten to you.

“I realize you think you are lesser than he is. I thought that about Zor though I would never admit it. He could do things I could never dream of doing… and Kara is just like him. What I’ve come to realize, and what you must as well, is that we are the ones that ground them. We give them a reason to keep doing the things they do, a direction when they are lost. We have purpose both as ourselves and for them. It doesn’t make us any less of a person than they are.”

Lois stopped walking and looked at Alura. “Once a dam broke. A big damn… dam. The reservoir was a popular camping and fishing spot, over thirty families on a Sunday afternoon. It started rumbling, streams of water began shooting out of the holes and cracks. The families began running but there was no way they were all going to make it.

“Luckily Clark was flying by, two hundred miles away mind you, and heard the screams. He arrived just as the dam burst completely. He didn’t have time to save everyone, pick them up and fly to safety so he stood in front of the water and used his heat vision. He evaporated the water until the people were all safe on high ground. For ten minutes he stood there, formed a steamed cloud that could probably be seen from space while families got to safety, then used his freeze breath to form a glacier to hold back the boiling water.

“Who does that? How can someone compete with that? What if I had bugged him to go out that day to the park, or pick up my laundry or go grocery shopping and he wasn’t flying over the United States, seeing if anyone needed help? I get what this is about.

“You want to know why we aren’t married? The fact is, he could never belong to me. He belongs to the world.” Lois told her sadly.

Alura looked at her closely then snorted. Soon she was laughing.

“You think this is funny?” Lois asked, annoyed and on her way to being angry.

“I thought I had an incredible ego but have never met someone who could tell another person they belong to a planet. That is impressive. Does Kal El know you gave him to the world? Did he have a choice? I’m sure Lara would be very happy. _‘No Lara, Kal doesn’t get to love a woman and share his life with her. The planet Earth owns him.’_ I apologize but I can see in my mind, Lara rolling her eyes from Rao’s light with a glass of wine in her hand.”

Alura’s eyes shown with understanding, even as she took a moment to tease the simmering woman. “Lois, Zor El may have given his life for Argo City but he belonged with me, not to me and certainly not to Krypton, just as my daughter does not belong to Krypton. She does what she does because she loves our people, but it has taken me a very long time to convince her that it’s okay to have what she wants as well, to enjoy the things that make life worth living. I’m still not sure she understands that, but she is getting there. One day, you are going to have to give him the choice or someone else might. It wouldn’t be right if you didn’t because I can see he loves you, but as Kara is so fond of telling me, that is your business.”

Lois turned and began walking to the house in silence, Alura keeping pace.

“We were going to be married.” Lois finally said, almost in a whisper, stopping and turning to the Kryptonian leader.

That caught Alura totally by surprise. “Why didn’t you?”

Lois chuckled under her breath. “We had the church, the preacher, I was in my dress. The guests had arrived. I was minutes away from being his wife.

“Then Darkseid decided that moment would be a good time to invade Earth.” she finished bitterly. “I watched Clark on the news sitting in this farmhouse, unable to do anything to help him. His other friends, they fought on the ground, fought Darkseid’s followers who landed on Earth but only Clark was strong enough to take on Darkseid himself.

“The guy was worse than Zod… stronger, deadlier, a true monster from hell if I have ever seen one. I sat in front of a television set for two days. That is how long they battled. Two days before Clark finally beat the demon and Darkseid used the last of his power to transport his broken body back to whatever hell he came from. We said we would reschedule the wedding, but I kept putting it off until he finally stopped asking.”

Alura took that in. She felt for the woman. It was easy to feel the way she felt, being married to someone like him. “He was fighting for you, Lois. Don’t keep yourself from him because you think you don’t deserve him.”

Seeing Lois deep in thought, Alura hesitated to disturb her, but she knew the woman needed some time to herself to think on their conversation. “Anyway, I simply wanted to apologize and get to know you better. Thank you for the opportunity. If Kara is not in bed by now, I will badger her until she goes to sleep and I’m going to lay down with her and hold her because it is what we both need.”

Alura looked back at the moon with a soft smile, relishing the moonlit view over the water. “Sometimes heroes need to feel like daughters every so often. Sometimes they need to feel like a mate, a wife, a girlfriend… someone who is loved deeply by another. Kara will always be my greatest gift from Rao.

“Goodnight Lois. Thank you for the walk. I look forward to seeing the sunrise.”

Lois nodded somewhat distracted but smiling as she walked off towards the barn. Alura moved towards the house and nodded to the guards, two at the front, one on the roof and two in the back. Five others would be setting a perimeter around the property while ten slept lightly in the ship. Non was most likely inside the ship as well, but knowing him, unable to sleep and probably catching her sister up on the events that had transpired over the comlink.

She moved into the living room and saw Kell lying on the couch, asleep with a book in his hand. Walking quietly to him, Alura bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

She slipped into the bedroom, pleased to see her bags had already been unloaded and Kara was under the covers. She wasn’t snoring so Alura knew she was awake.

Putting on her nightgown, the woman slipped under the covers behind Kara, who instantly turned over and wrapped her arms around her mother.

“Thank you for coming.” Kara whispered.

“As if I could stay away.” Alura whispered back.

“I’m scared. If this thing comes in a week, a month, ten years from now… what if I can’t beat him? What if I’m not as smart as everyone seems to think I am?” she asked, a slight tremor in her voice, a scared little girl needing the comfort of her mother.

Alura held her close to her chest, her chin pressed on the top of Kara’s head and began running her fingers through her daughter’s golden hair. “There is nothing you can’t do once you set your mind to it, but none of that matters at this moment. Right now, just be my little girl and go to sleep. I’ve missed you. Sleep, my love.”

After a few minutes of Kara laying in her mother’s arms with her eyes closed, Alura realized this wasn’t going to work. Kara was still awake.

She sighed, “Try it. You can say it once.”

Alura could imagine the grin on Kara’s face. “I love you, Mommy.”

Alura lay still, squeezing her daughter’s strong form. “It sounds adorable coming from your mouth but let’s stick with ‘I love you, Mother’. I don’t think the Mommy thing is ever going to catch on.”

Kara snorted and closed her eyes once more. Soon she drifted to sleep and began lightly snoring, Alura following shortly after dreaming of sunrises and sunsets with Kara on her lap and Zor’s long arms around them both.

As the sun rose, Kara opened her eyes and got out of the bed. Digging in her still sleeping mother’s bags, she found what she was looking for… a red solar bracelet. Finally she had the opportunity to use her personal grooming unit to shave her legs and do away with the annoying itching she had been feeling the last few days. Toothbrushes were effective but nothing removed plaque buildup like a burst of light from an oral cleansing device placed in the mouth.

She came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, feeling really clean for the first time since she arrived. She finished getting ready for the day, dressing in blue jeans and a simple red t-shirt she had bought in town during her second morning here. The t-shirt had black letters that read ‘ _Smallville Crows_ ’ and some sort of bird caricature on it.

No one was up but her guard and...

The blonde looked around with her enhanced vision searching for miles. Where was Kell?

Deciding he was perhaps using the ships facilities, she decided to go ahead with her plan for the morning… only she would need a truck. It would be weird if she wasn’t seen in one. Since she did not have any Earth ID and telling a possible officer of the law that she was an alien diplomat if she were pulled over would not be a good strategy, she knocked gently on Kal’s door.

He didn’t answer. Despite knowing it was his room and she was invading his privacy she looked with her X-ray vision regardless and saw him sleeping, Lois next to him with her hand on his face and her face in the pillow.

She opened the door so as to not wake Lois and moved quickly to his side of the bed.

“Kal El.” Kara whispered.

The man didn’t move but she was grateful to see him breathing at least.

“Kal El!” she whispered a bit louder directly into his ear.

Seeing she was having no effect on the man, Kara stuck her finger in his ear and wiggled it around. Clark sat up quickly in surprise, wondering what was going on. He then saw a very innocent looking Kara kneeling next to his bed.

“Oh good, you are up.” She said innocently, “I was afraid I would wake you. Since you are up though, I need a ride.”

Clark grumbled then yawned, sitting up in bed and took a look at his cousin who was a definite morning person as she had shown before.

“A ride?” He asked, mind still muddled with sleep.

“Unless I can borrow your truck. I was afraid if I was pulled over or questioned by local law enforcement it wouldn’t be good. I could run where I need to go but I’m not sure _where_ I need to go and hoped you could make some suggestions.”

Clark eased out of bed, glad he had worn a t-shirt and pajama pants to sleep the night before and was ready in seconds, dressed for the day. “Let me grab some coffee and I’m all yours.”

After greeting her guards and explaining where she would be and who with, Kara and Kal got in the truck, Krypto jumping on Kara and then settling in the back cab. A quick look to either side as they were driving, and both knew from the streaks following through the tall fields that four of the guards must have taken off their red sun devices and were following them on foot.

“So, it’s been like this most of your life?” Clark asked.

Kara nodded. “They are never far from me, no matter how much I wish they were. They are good people and have done a lot for me without my knowledge. I just wish...”

“To be someone else sometime? To wish that you could be a normal child, a normal woman?”

Kara nodded.

“I can understand the desire to be normal.” Clark sighed, then changed the subject. “So, where are we going?”

“I understand dogs are generally owned by humans. I wish to come to a financial arrangement with the person Krypto used to reside with and purchase his freedom.”

Clark held in a smile. “You want to buy a dog?”

Kara shook her head. “I want to negotiate his freedom so there will be no claims of theft when he returns to Argo City with me. I’ve spoken to Krypto about this and judging by the wagging of his tail he very much wants to do so. I’ll have the construction guild build him his own room. He will have to be protected from the domesticated stock that lives in our city until I can determine what immunizations he will need.”

Clark shook his head. “Aren’t there rules about that sort of thing? Bringing foreign animals to another planet?”

Kara nodded her head. “Yes, very strict rules. Want to guess who makes the rules?”

Clark didn’t need to guess judging by the smile on her face.

“Kelex has run noninvasive scans and taken saliva samples he left on my cheek to study. He will be perfectly safe on Argo and no citizens will be affected. I will just have to perfect the immunizations in an actual advanced lab with more advanced technology than humans... I mean my lab. I may clone him companions, start a new species of animal on Krypton.

“Another thing, do you know where Kell has gotten off to this morning? My bank card is missing from my bag. I do have 23 Kryptonians to feed and clothe now.”

Clark snorted. “I talked to Bruce and Oliver. They will be by later this afternoon with everything we will need. Don’t worry about your entourage. As far as Kell, I was sleeping until I felt a strange tickling sensation in my ear so I couldn’t tell you but I’m sure he isn’t far. I get the feeling he doesn’t enjoy leaving you alone too long no matter how many guards you have.

“Let’s check with Jim Ferguson. He has the nearest farm.”

The two were pulling into Ferguson Farms soon enough and the man himself was standing in front of his barn working on a tractor.

“Morning, Jim.” Clark greeted him.

Kara and Krypto walked towards the man whose eyes went directly to the dog.

“Clark! Good to see you, boy. And Shelby, I’ve been wondering where he has been getting off to the last couple of days. Looks like he found a new friend. How you been, Clark? Big city keeping you busy? I saw Richards working the back 40 a couple days ago.”

“Doing well, sir. Mr. Richards is making the back 40 profitable and doing me a big favor keeping the house maintained. I know I’m not here enough, but I guess I can’t just let the farm go.”

“Shouldn’t have to. It’s good that you are keeping it in the family. Your Dad would have wanted that. So, what can I do for you? Shelby bothering you?”

Clark shook his head. “Not at all, sir. We weren’t sure who he belonged to so we thought we would check here first. This is my cousin Kara. She wanted to talk to you about him.”

The man looked pleasantly at Kara. “That right? What would you like to talk about, ma’am?”

Kara looked at Clark who tilted his head towards the man, encouraging her to speak.

“I would like to come to a monetary agreement to procure Kry... Shelby’s freedom. I would take responsibility for his safety and wellbeing. His diet will be strictly monitored to ensure he stays very healthy, he will have his own room that he may decorate as he wishes. I understand dogs lack more advanced communication skills, but I believe I know his mannerisms enough to translate what he does and does not like. I understand most dogs are close companions or indentured servants...”

“She wants to know if you might consider selling Shelby to her.” Clark interrupted before things got weird if it wasn’t already too late. At least Kara had given up on the sixties and seventies slang.

“Yeah… that’s the feeling I got. She from the city? College girl, right?” Jim asked.

Clark smiled, wishing he could tell Old Man Ferguson exactly who she was and where she was from. “I would say she has graduated by now. So, would you consider it?”

Ferguson rubbed his chin and took a look at the pretty blonde with the dog standing close to her leg, tail wagging.

“Found him a year ago, just a little puppy on the side of the road. Some bastard left him there in a plastic bag. He’s been living here since but wanders around. He’s got a sense of adventure I guess. He belongs to me only as much as he eats here when the mood strikes him. Seems like he has taken a liking to you, young lady. I won’t take money for him. You just take care of him, Kara. You make sure he ain’t gonna be too cooped up in the big city… dogs can take quite a bit of space.”

“I promise, he will get all the space he needs.” Kara agreed, a huge smile on her face.

“Then I guess you got yourself a dog. Don’t be a stranger, Clark. Smallville could stand to see you more often.”

Clark shook the man’s hand. “I’ll be sure to do that. I should be getting back. Got family in town besides Kara. If you see anyone...” Clark stopped talking, looking over Ferguson’s shoulder at the Kryptonian soldier standing in the field not far from them, staring a hole in Ferguson’s back...”strange, don’t be surprised. They are from out of town.”

“Metropolis?” Jim guessed.

“A lot farther.” he answered and turned away, leading a smiling Kara and Shelby... Krypto, back to his truck.

“Ahh, Europeans. Explains a little. Take care you two.” The farmer waved to the cousins as they climbed into the truck and drove back to the Kent farm.

While a happy Kara and Krypto had been gone, Non had woken and dressed in human clothes he had borrowed from Kal El. Lois called the strange checkered shirt ‘ _plaid_ ’ and Alura thought he looked ridiculous though Non liked it.

He checked the property, pleased to see his soldiers were staying hidden for the most part and some were even dressed in what would be normal attire for Kansas. Kelex had been working on clothes all night it seemed. Deactivating the cuff on his wrist, he closed his eyes and listened to the world around him.

Super hearing was a lot more fun when he wasn’t listening to Kara shrieking at him. The man heard animals of all types for miles around, the wind blowing across the wheat, thousands of birds chirping, the sizzle of his soldiers hidden in the trees as they practiced their heat vision and the sounds of voices from Smallville citizens.

Then he heard the voice of the person he wished to speak to, making her way to the kitchen.

Non moved back to the kitchen, intending on drinking this _‘coffee’_ and getting Alex Danvers alone. She looked at him immediately when he walked in as she sat at the table eating toast.

“Breakfast. We toast our bread in Argo City as well but not often. The bread tastes different of course, but I enjoy this very much, especially coffee. Did you sleep well, Alex?”

The woman shook her head. “I had a hard time sleeping but I got a few winks here and there.”

Non was not surprised. He had not slept at all the night before either. Not really wanting to waste time on small talk, he got right to the point. “Alex, I would like to meet your commanding officer. Could you arrange a meeting?”

Alex studied the General for a moment, then replied,. “I’m not sure he would be comfortable here but yeah, I can ask. I don’t suppose you would go to the DEO since Kryptonite is there.”

Non shrugged his shoulders. “I have faced far worse things than this _‘Kryptonite’_.”

“It can kill you.” Alex pointed out.

“I’m a soldier and I accept that many things can kill me.” Pointing to Alex, he continued, “You can be killed at any time in the field, usually fighting visitors from other planets, some with deadly abilities or advanced weapons, but you do as you must for the greater good.

“Let’s meet in a neutral place, somewhere everyone would be comfortable. I want Kal El, Hal Jordan, you, Kell and Kara there as well.”

Alex snorted. “Good luck with that. Clark... Kal El doesn’t trust J’onn and to be honest, I know the Green Lanterns keep a close watch on J’onn, so I can guess they don’t trust him either.”

“Yet they all seem to trust you.” Non pointed out.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “I do my job and stay out of arguments that don’t concern me. Truthfully, after Zod, if I were in J’onn’s position, I would have done the same as he did. Why do you want them all to meet at one time? I can set up a private meeting with J’onn.”

Non shook his head, frustrated. “Alex, if Brainiac was simply after the pieces of this weird math equation he could wait, years, perhaps centuries. An immortal being can afford to be patient. But there is one reason why he won’t wait… Kara. Kell told me about her conversation with the creature. Brainiac believes she is the only threat to him in the Universe. She knows what he wants, and he won’t sit idly by and let her figure it out. I know in my gut that he will strike soon... and I have a feeling you feel the same way, don’t you?”

Alex nodded and took a sip of coffee, then sat back and regarded the General.

“He’s coming. He may already be here.” Alex admitted her suspicions.

Non nodded, pleased he had read her correctly. “Exactly. That is why we all need to be on the same page. Trust issues have to be put aside. Earth’s militaries are useless… they will no doubt use nuclear weapons ineffectively, killing more humans while doing no damage to Brainiac.

“Your organization, however, knows about aliens, has alien technology and trained operatives who have experience fighting the unusual. You also have a shapeshifter who is very powerful. Then there is the Justice League and the Guardians who will send as many Lanterns as they can if Brainiac attacks. I have my ship, my warriors as well as Kara and her mind.

“But none of this will matter if we can’t come together and act as one. Brainiac will not care about personal rivalries or disagreements. He will destroy this planet. Earth needs Krypton, it needs the Justice League, it needs the Lanterns and it needs the DEO if we are to succeed.”

Alex watched the man closely. If he had an ulterior motive, his face wasn’t showing it.

“I thought if Brainiac arrived, you would all be taking Kara and leaving, including the Green Lanterns assigned to protect her... by order of your Council.” she commented nonchalantly, taking another drink of her coffee.

Non shook his head slightly and crossed his arms. “It would take all my soldiers and hundreds of Green Lanterns to get Kara to run from a fight like this. Even if I could get her out, which I would very much like to do right now, my Kryptonians won’t leave. As Kara pointed out to the Council, Kal El has claimed Earth so Earth has become Krypton’s problem.

“Someday, I will be in Rao’s light and I do not want to tell Lara El that I left her son behind to fight an incredibly powerful creature on his own… not even Rao could save me. Also, Krypton won’t ask the Guardians for help hiding from the Universe and protecting our planet while leaving this one defenseless. I realize we are a small group but when that monster arrives he will find out that Krypton is very much alive and will wish we weren’t.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, surprised at the conviction of the General. “But what about the risks, your people. I understand Kara had a difficult time talking the Council into letting her stay.”

“The second Brainiac enters this solar system it is no longer a Council issue. It becomes a military situation. I’ve spoken to my wife about this. When he comes, Krypton will not abandon Earth, whether we can convince Kara to leave or not. Krypton does not lose wars… I don’t lose. In order for me to continue not losing, we need to act as one.

“So, can you arrange this meeting? Tell J’onn J’onzz that I will meet the two of you alone at first if it makes him feel more comfortable.”

“I’ll speak to him right away.” Alex assured him, standing from the table to grab her phone.

“Oh and one other thing.” Non said, halting Alex’s exit from the room. “Kell tells me he gave you one of his sidearms to fight the Dryad and you were quite good with it.”

Alex shrugged, then smirked. “I gave it back. I thought about stealing it but didn’t think it would go over well. Earth is already considered a lower-level planet apparently. Wouldn’t want to get J’onn in trouble with the Lanterns for stealing Kryptonian tech, even if it was me that did it.”

Non wasn’t surprised by that. “I would never doubt your honor. However if you are going to fight with us, you need to be prepared. Inside the scout ship, you will find a young blonde woman named Ninna Hux-Ra. She will be monitoring what you would consider to be a radar. Tell her this: _General Non said I am to be outfitted for battle, weapons and armor included_.”

_“General Non said I am to be outfitted for battle, weapons and armor included_.” Alex repeated. _“_ What does that mean?”

Non laughed. “It means you are about to have the time of your life. You need armor and weapons… real weapons that do not shoot tiny rocks. Ninna will take you into the field and show you how the weapons operate. Take a bag, keep the armor and weapons on you. The armor suit is impenetrable, compresses easily and weighs less than a pound. Have fun.”

Alex’s mouth opened a bit, her heart beating faster. “Wow… wish I could keep them, but I’ll take advantage of the time I have now. Thank you, General.”

“Call me, Non.” the man told her. “You are a great warrior and need to be prepared for this battle.”

After finishing her coffee and calling J’onn to inform him of the Kryptonians arrival along with Non’s request to meet with him, Alex practically ran out of the house, moving towards a Kryptonian guard who she hoped would open the cloaked door of the ship for her since she literally couldn’t see it.

As Alex prepared to get acquainted with Kryptonian weaponry and armor, Kara was returning with Kal and Krypto.

The blonde raced into the kitchen, Krypto in her arms and a wide smile on her pretty face. Non rolled his eyes.

“I suppose the dog is going back with us?” he asked, not surprised in the least.

“I have procured his freedom and he has accepted an invitation to accompany us back to Argo, indicated by the wagging of his tail and two licks to my right cheek. When he is not cool with something he usually bites the ankle of my pant leg and attempts to pull me away. Have you seen Kell this morning?”

Non nodded. “He stopped by the ship before sun up and requested permission to run to Metropolis which I granted. He assured me he would be back before sundown.”

Kara did not like this. Kell never wanted to leave her side. “I see. Did he give a reason?”

“Yes.” Non told her.

“And?”

“It’s classified.” the man told his niece. “Do not pull the Council Member and head of the expedition card on me either. This became my mission when I arrived, and you are not too old to be put into a time out. Take your new friend to the ship as I would think he needs further physical exams to ensure safe travel. Remember that the bend in wormholes can make even those in a large scout ship feel nauseous and he has a much different physiology than us. I’m sure you have a lot to do.”

“Of course, Uncle... do you think...”

“We will fly together at sunset, Kara. You have my word.”

Kara shouted triumphantly and left, causing Non to roll his eyes. She moved quickly to her fighter where it was stored in the barn, noticing Kelex was waiting for her by the ramp.

The robot looked at her suspiciously, regarding the large dog in her arms. “You aren’t letting him in the ship, are you? There are preserved specimens inside and he does not strike me as a creature who respects preservation protocols.”

Kara ignored his remarks and moved up the ramp entering the small ship. “Operation ‘Free Krypto’ has been a success. No human has an illegal claim over him any longer. He will be returning to Argo City with us. I need another physical workup to ensure his safety in the bend of a wormhole and make any devices needed. If necessary, we may have to put him in the small stasis pod for that short time.”

Kelex stared at her, making no move to follow her orders.

“Kelex?”

“You are bringing this primitive animal to Argo City.”

“That’s what I just said. Are your audio sensors not working?”

Kelex turned away from her. “I suppose he will be your companion now.”

Kara was taken back by the tone of his voice. “Kelex, he isn’t going to replace you. He is my friend, the same as you.”

Kelex said nothing.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Kara asked.

“There is no need to be jealous.” Kelex responded. “Even if I were capable of feeling an emotion like jealously, I would not waste it on a four legged, ill-bred, germ factory who licks everything he sees. I will do as you command. I’m sure introducing a new species to Argo City before terraforming a new planet is a perfectly good idea, something I would expect from you.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I worked hard to build our little ecosystem and I know exactly what effects it could possibly change and how to eliminate the ones that are not good. I need you to analyze his food as well so I can replicate it...”

“I know what needs to be done.” the robot snapped. “Will there be anything else you require? Perhaps collect dead animal skeletons in the event doggy wants a bone?”

Kara watched her friend closely, his back still turned towards her. “This is about me asking you to cook, isn’t it?”

“You did not ask, you ordered.” Kelex reminded her.

“I forgot to apologize last night. I am sorry. I should not have acted like that. You are unique and very special to me. I am sorry I angered you.” Kara said, pushing the conversation exactly where she wanted it to go.

“Kelex units do not get angry.” the robot replied shortly.

Kara grinned and walked to the unit, placing an arm around its small shoulders. “But you aren’t just any Kelex unit. You and me, we are a team. I should have never said what I said. You have been by my side nearly my entire life. I love you, Kelex. I was wrong and I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me.”

Kelex said nothing for a moment, processing her words. “There is no need for my forgiveness. I am assigned to you. You have other ‘partners’ as you call them now. You have your mate and this... dog. I will follow your instructions and I assure you emotions have nothing to do with it...”

“Kelex, you are still my best friend.” Kara whispered.

After a moment the robot spoke. “I am your best friend?”

“Of course, you are. Other people will be in my life, but you will always be my first and best friend, even when we make each other angry. That’s what friends do for each other, right? How many times have you brought me out of my slight episodes without telling Mother because I didn’t want her to worry? How many times have you patted my back when I was upset, sat with me in the dark because I didn’t want to be alone? After the destruction of Krypton, when I had bad dreams, you were always there. You would wake Mother up and when I opened my eyes you would be right beside her. You will always be my best friend.”

“Not Thora?” he asked.

Kara laughed. “Not even Thora can replace you. Kell is going to be my husband and I know you like him. If you didn’t, you would have never allowed him to go to the DEO facility during the Earthquake. You and me, Kelex, building a new world, side by side, one failed experiment at a time. Whether you like it or not, you are becoming sentient. You love me and I love you. Now, let’s get to work so we can bring our new friend back to Argo City safely for everyone. I think the two of you could be very close. Just give him a chance, okay?”

Kara turned and walked out of the barn, leaving Krypto with Kelex, planning on having breakfast or hoping that lunch was already being prepared. She also needed to determine what clothes would suit her mother and pray to Rao she would ignore Kara’s tight jeans as her Uncle had done this morning. She gave one last thought to her conversation with Kelex and froze in her tracks.

“Companionship + understanding + assurance... it’s a simple equation, nothing but math and division of properties related to emotion... the reason for living. Give something a reason to live and it will. It’s not enough though. It must include change and variance.” she realized.

“Kara!”

The girl looked up and found her Mother in front of her.

“You have been standing in one spot for five minutes. I was afraid you were going to have another one of your... periods of brilliance and miss lunch..” Alura told her.

Kara shook her head. “I found a piece.” she said quietly.

“Of that… Anti-Life Equation?”

“No.” Kara shook her head. “Of the Life Equation I am creating. I need to ... I need more. I need to find a place on Earth... I need to find despair.”

“Despair?” Alura asked.

“Despair. The English word for complete absence of hope.” Kara explained, slightly dazed.

“And when you find it?” Alura watched her daughter closely, concern etched on her face.

Kara’s mind was racing, her eyes losing focus as she continued to work through the problem that was becoming a little bit clearer. “Then I will find hope in it regardless, but I need to go tonight. Kal and Kell, if he ever returns, can accompany me… Hal as well but I must interact with despair. Life cannot be perfect. Rage, greed, fear are a part of all life and therefore are part of the Life Equation. Despair is real but like everything there is a balance. A complete absence is never possible. Just like the Phantom Zone. I told you that there can never be nothing… so despair must be fallible. Hope is there where it should not be, and I will prove it.”

“Do you think you could wear pants that aren’t painted on your body?” Alura asked worried, trying to break Kara’s spiral, but genuinely wanting to know.

Kara smiled lightly, her eyes focusing as she looked back at her mother. “If you hate these jeans, you are really going to hate the outfit I wear tonight. Aunt Lara had it custom made for me.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own CW or DC characters

* * *

Alex reveled in the feel of being in this black and red armor. It felt like a second skin and flexed easily… even the slightly bulkier chest area did not make her feel top heavy. The gloves were as comfortable as the tactical gloves she wore with DEO strike teams and the boots felt amazingly light, despite being very strong.

The blonde who had given her the armor slowly walked around her, taking her in. Apparently satisfied everything was where it should be, the woman nodded.

Alex eyed the large wall of weapons covered by some clear glass. Pointing to the weapons rack, hoping the blonde got the point. Instead, the woman frowned and shook her head.

“But... General Non...”

“ _Wearing our armor is one thing but you will have to prove yourself before you carry our weapons.”_ Ninna told her.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t understand a word of that. Non...”

“ _General_ Non.” the woman corrected.

“He told me to call him _Non._ Weapons. You show me how to shoot big guns. Comprende?” Alex asked.

“ _You must prove yourself.”_ The blonde reiterated.

Thankfully, for the increasingly irritated Alex, Kelex entered the armory of the ship.

“I thought there might be a communication problem.” the robot told her. “I listen to every area of the ship at all times. What Lt. Commander Hux-Ra means, is you may have their armor but if you want to carry their weapons you must prove yourself.”

Alex wasn’t sure what she would have to do to prove herself but wouldn’t back down. “Ok, what exactly do I have to do, go through some Kryptonian blood rite?”

Kelex stared at her for a moment. “There are no religious ceremonies involving blood in the Church of Rao.”

Alex shook her head and sighed. “Just tell her I’m game.”

Kelex translated and the blonde smiled, very pleased and spoke to Kelex.

“Go to the field behind the barn. Training is currently going on for those not on guard duty. You will spar with the unit.” Kelex informed her.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, not seeing the big deal. She had sparred with J’onn numerous times.

The DEO agent followed the blonde soldier with Kelex floating beside her. When they reached the area behind the barn, out of sight of the farm house, four men and five women stopped sparring and looked at her.

The sparring was not what Alex had anticipated. She thought they would pair up, but it seemed to be more of a free for all kind of fight.

“So... who’s my partner?” she asked Kelex.

The soldiers formed a circle.

“Step into the middle of the circle and be prepared for an attack from any direction.” Kelex told her. “I would recommend you put your helmet on. The battle will last five minutes or until you are knocked unconscious. If you survive five minutes, they will consider you fit to serve by their side and you will have full access to all their gear, including explosives. If you do not, you may borrow Kell’s or continue using human firearms.”

It was obvious by Alex’s face she was not amused. “I’m not serving by their side and my human firearms are perfectly fine. I am an agent of the DEO and their General gave me permission to outfit myself for battle in their gear, with their weapons.”

Kelex translated her message and a large man stepped into the middle of the circle, said something to Kelex and laughed.

“What did he say?” Alex asked, her irritation returning.

Kelex thought for a moment, obviously trying to lessen the obvious insult. “He said they all understand if you are scared and can go cry to General Non. He can give them a direct order to allow you access to their weapons. My advice would be to ask General Non to sort this out.”

The man spoke again, a smirk on his face.

“Kelex?”

“He said he heard you assisted Kell Ur in defeating a Dryad, but it is clear Kell did most of the work.”

Alex stepped into the circle, approaching the much larger man. When she was within a few feet, she stopped.

“Tell him it’s on.”

“I would recommend putting on your helmet.” Kelex told her, backing away out of melee range.

Seeing the man was doing the same as were the soldiers surrounding him, Alex placed her helmet on. Like the rest of the armor, it was form fitting and the front was of the same indestructible clear polymer that protected the ship’s bridge. It was so much better than the bulky infrared goggles she had to wear with her DEO tactical gear.

She stepped back, giving her space to respond to his opening attack.

“Alex, I would not suggest you do this. All Kryptonian special forces recruits go through this. It often takes several attempts to last five minutes.” She could hear the worry in his voice, which was astonishing in itself for a robot who claimed to have no emotion.

Alex, pride on the line with these arrogant Kryptonians, ignored his warning. The large man placed his arm across his chest in salute then attacked. His speed was amazing, striking her in the helmet and sending her back. She rolled over to her feet and dodged the next strike, delivering a counterpunch into his neck, remembering too late that it was covered by armor and did absolutely no good.

Alex spent the next ninety seconds dodging and delivering kicks, trying to find the weak spot in the armor. He was stronger but she was faster. Unfortunately, faster only worked if the larger opponent could be hit with pinpoint precision.

The man feigned a strike, then backed away. Alex felt the movement behind her but did not respond fast enough, feeling a boot in her back, sending her to the ground once again. A female jumped and fell towards her, foot first into her abdomen. Alex caught the boot with both her hands and pushed, throwing the woman back, unfortunately only causing her to stumble a bit.

Alex stayed low, using the woman’s taller height against her while delivering kicks to the leg.

Finally she felt a weak spot, just behind the knee, at the bend point of the armor. A quick kick, followed by both arms into the gut, pushed the woman to the ground.

She turned at movement behind her, only to find another man barreling into her, knocking her to the ground and lying on her body. Fists began to hit her ribs, and though the armor protected her, the force of the blows was beginning to take effect. Many more and she’d end up with a broken rib.

Alex placed her guard up, wrapping her legs around her opponent on top and twisting to the cover position, landing an elbow to his faceplate. She heard the polymer give way but did not crack.

“Thirty seconds, Alex. Protect your neck. There is a weakness in the back and a pressure point can be struck causing unconsciousness.” Kelex pointed out.

Alex stood quickly and breathlessly circled the man who backed away and then she turned, ready to face another opponent. Instead of another opponent, she felt a foot to her lower back from the man she had just turned from, causing her extreme pain.

Alex stood quickly, back flaring and lungs burning. To her dismay the entire circle began closing in on her.

“Oh, shit.” Alex whispered.

The soldiers closed in, delivering solid strikes to her upper body, not allowing her to go low.

“ _Time._ ” Kelex shouted and Alex hoped that meant time was up.

The soldiers backed away immediately and reformed the circle. All put their arms across their chest in a salute.

Alex stood in a defensive stance, still alert, regaining her breath and resisting the urge to grab her ribs.

The man who had first spoke stepped up to her and said something.

“He says you have proven yourself and will have full access to weapons as befitting a Kryptonian soldier.” Kelex told her. “Now it’s time to train. He wishes to see how you perform against three opponents at once. The four of you will remove armor and fight hand to hand.”

“What the hell! I thought I passed?” Alex was incredulous.

“You did. This is training.” Kelex responded.

“And they call Earth primitive? Street gang members are initiated like this.” She grumbled but began taking off her armor.

When she stood only in her black body suit, hands and feet bare, she faced the two men and the woman who were clad the same.

Alex’s mind was racing, remembering all the techniques J’onn had trained her in for fighting multiple opponents.

Before she could take a stance, a side kick was leveled at her head. She blocked with her forearm, but the force sent her spinning towards another kick.

She prepared for the blow that never came.

Instead, the foot was caught by Kell Ur who effortlessly threw the man to the ground.

Alex checked and saw he had a red cuff on and a large smile on his face.

“No worries, Alex… sorry I’m late. Kryptonian soldiers do not fight alone when a comrade is near. They are screwing with you.” Kell explained, standing by her side.

The soldiers backed into the circle and the man who was obviously the commander walked towards them.

_“Kell Ur, we haven’t had the chance to congratulate you on your promotion to Lady Kara Zor El’s mate. What will your duties include? Following General Non around, holding his datapad? Answering his communicator perhaps? Or will you just stay with Lady Kara, bring her lunch, hand her tools?”_ Henn Zol asked playfully.

_“Big words coming from an overhyped bodyguard unit that has never seen war. I am quite happy with my current position, clearing a path through the enemy so you and your so called special force soldiers can take out the officers on the bridge easily.”_

_“The young explorer boy has grown quite confident. Especially for someone who has never seen battle._ ” Zol told him playfully.

Kell grinned back at the man. “ _I am impressed by your confidence as well, considering your unit was only formed for the task of protecting one child. I believe I had to save her once. Good job, Red Shard. So, ready to have some fun?”_

Henn nodded _. “Show us what General Non has taught you. I suppose you should get to train with the stars before you become General Non and Lady Kara’s assistant.”_

Kell grinned. “Alex, how are you physically?”

“I’ve been worse.” Alex replied, getting her second wind.

“I’ve got the left and back, you take the right and front. Let’s kick their asses.”

The Kryptonian soldiers moved once more, three and then four, with Alex and Kell back to back, trading blows and surviving, knocking down opponents. Kell managed to land a blow to the temple of Ogol at the same time Alex landed a kick to Thaol’s knee, dropping them both and leaving Henn facing the two.

Another one jumped from the circle, swinging at Kell before his arm was caught and he was twisted to the ground by Kara who had raced into the middle. She turned to stand by Alex’s side but Alex not seeing, ducked and the fist was coming straight for Kara.

It stopped an inch from her nose as if it had been frozen.

The soldier dropped his arm quickly and backed away hurriedly, as did the others.

Kara looked at the soldiers who bowed their heads, then took one knee in a resting position.

“ _Can I not train?”_ she asked angrily.

No one said a word.

_“Fight me! You spar with them but not me? Am I not good enough? Stand up and I will survive your five minutes of combat. I am challenging you all. Stand up and spar with me!”_

Alex and Kell looked at her, sadness on Alex’s face while Kell’s face was harder to read.

“ _Kara, they will not attack you, even in training. There is a reason you have only been allowed to spar with your aunt and uncle.”_ Kell told her gently, hoping to calm her down. _“No one in Argo City is allowed to touch you in any manner which may harm you. It was decreed so by the Council.”_

“ _The soldiers who protect me won’t even train with me? I know how to fight! Two of the greatest warriors in the history of Krypton have trained me themselves! Take off those cuffs and fight me in the air if you wish!”_ she yelled towards them.

The soldiers continued to kneel, staring at the ground.

Kara stared coldly at the unit.

_“Kara, they swore an oath of honor, never to allow harm to come to you. They will not strike you, even in sparring. If one tried, the others would take him or her down. You understand oaths, Kara. And... it is the law.”_ Kell tried to reason.

Kara, her face grim, backed away. Before she walked off, she turned and shot the bird at the soldiers.

“I know what it means now.” she said, then marched quickly back to the house.

Zoll walked towards Kell.

“ _That went about as well as I expected it to go_.” the man stated. “ _What did that gesture mean?_

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “ _It is definitely not good for diplomatic relations_.”

Zoll looked at Alex. “ _Thaol, get this woman geared up and train her on our weapons_.”

“Looks like you are an honorary member of the Kryptonian Military. Thaol will show you to your weapons. ” Kell told an expectant Alex. “I’m going to attempt to calm Kara down. Wish me luck.”

Kell moved quickly into the house, sparing a glance at the black convertible that had just pulled up to the farm and was being investigated by the soldiers on duty. He paid no mind to General Non and Kal El standing in the kitchen witnessing the scene outside. Instead, he took off the red cuff and listened for a heartbeat he had become very accustomed to. Kara was in her and her Mother’s room. He wasn’t sure where Alura was and didn’t care at the moment.

He gently knocked on the door.

“Come in, Kell.” Kara’s calm voice spoke from the room.

He slowly opened the room and risked closing it behind him, to find Kara staring out her bedroom window.

“You are angry.” Kell said softly.

Kara had her back to him, but it was clear she was shaking her head and had folded her arms in front of her. “That Green Lantern, the one you knocked out, he was right about me.”

Kara turned slowly toward her future husband. “Kelex told me what he said, what you did. I appreciate it but he was right. I am a princess.”

“Kara,” Kell began but was stopped by her raised hand.

“I was home schooled, only had one friend who I am sure was thoroughly vetted by my family. The House of El has held more influence than any other house in the history of Krypton. My Mother is Chief Justice and High Councilor, making her the leader of what remains of our race. My Aunt and Uncle control the military. My clothes have been custom made for me since birth. The best teachers on Krypton were brought in to educate me in history, art, music. My dance instructor was considered one of the greatest dancers in the history of Krypton. My art instructor painted murals in the Temple of Rao in Kandor. I am surrounded by bodyguards day and night. I wanted to know how to fly so my Aunt gave me a military fighter craft for my birthday. A Kelex prepares my hair and makeup every morning and another Kelex is assigned to be my assistant and is heavily weaponized with a special forces team ready to move on his alert. How am I any different than a princess?’

Kell stepped closer to her and reached out for her hands.

“Princesses do not work as hard as you do, cannot do the things you do. They are generally pampered and spoiled. You are none of those things. Yes, you are held to high esteem, more so than other citizens as is your Mother. She also has a guard present at all times that she has no idea about. General Astra personally ordered her protection detail after Zod’s coup attempt. That does not make you a princess. Princesses do not fly through asteroid belts at twice the speed of light to reach another planet.”

Kara shook her head. “And regular girls don’t get to take military craft off of warships without permission and when caught are given permission because it is decided that she will keep attempting it until she is successful. Any other citizen that was caught doing that, even a soldier, would have been brought before the Chief Justice.

“Face it, Kell. What I have been doing lately is the definition of rebelling against all the restrictions that have constantly been placed on me… and they let me because they know if I truly want to do something, I will make it happen, one way or another… asking for forgiveness later, but never for permission.”

Kell let go of her hands and rubbed his forehead, admitting to himself that she had a point. No one else would have dared attempted to do what she did. He wanted to argue but she was right. If Krypton were a monarchy, Alura El would be Queen and Kara Zor El would be the heir to the throne.

Kara snorted. “You realize what being my husband means, don’t you? No matter how much you accomplish, no matter how many promotions you earn, everyone will think you achieved them because you are my husband.”

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “You told Lois you didn’t care what humans thought of you or called you. Have you ever considered that maybe I don’t care what others think about me? If we are feeling sorry for ourselves, you might want to remember that I was a kid who grew up on a scout ship, a kid who doesn’t know how to pilot. I was a cadet whose only noteworthy accomplishment was accidentally saving your life. No one would expect you to choose someone of my standing for a husband. Most of our citizens do not even know my name, but I don’t care. You know me. That is all that matters.”

Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around Kell. “You are good at knowing the right thing to say, even if I don’t want to hear it.”

She laid her head on his chest, grumbling, “They could have at least allowed me to train with them. I know how to fight.”

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “Perhaps, but you would have to talk to your family about that. You have trained with your aunt and uncle but tell me, have they ever hit you in the face? Have they ever really caused you any pain?”

Kara pulled back, looking him in the eyes and shook her head. “No.”

“I couldn’t either. I hope you would never want to cause me pain. Military training… all our training, is brutal because we have to be prepared to go to war at any time. We are used to this, we have grown up preparing for this. You have not… you shouldn’t have to. We both have different things to offer our home.”

Kell continued as a thought occurred to him. “Why do you believe fighting only involves fists? In Metropolis, when you were fighting that scientist, your fists kept you alive, but they didn’t save her… your intelligence did. I have a feeling fists won’t help us much against Brainiac.

“The prophecy uttered by the dying Guardian never said a great and strong warrior will defeat that monster. It said a girl as brilliant as him would be his downfall. I would think many have tried to use force to subdue him, yet he still exists.

“ _You_ , though, are the one he fears.”

Kara reached up and pulled Kell into a kiss, one that distracted the two enough they didn’t pay mind to the knock on the door or Non walking in on them.

The two jumped away from each other when they noticed him leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

“General.” Kell started. “We were just about to join you.”

“Yes, I see that,” Non said sarcastically, shaking his head. “Astra and I had to wait three weeks before we were bonded due to being on patrol aboard the Valor. I can tell you, we spent more time in engine room than we did at our assigned posts… not that either of you should do that.”

The smile was still on the General’s face in direct contrast to the redness covering the young couples’.

Chuckling, he let them off the hook. “A Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen are here. I would like you both to join us and Kal El. Hal Jordan will be sitting in as well as Alex.”

Kell nodded quickly. “Of course, General.”

Kara shook her head. “I have work to do. I will be fine in here and you or Kell can inform me when it is over.”

Both men looked at her suspiciously.

“You don’t plan on recreating your lab in your head, do you? I believe it would be best if you have a cuff on so we can sedate you if it goes on too long.” Non suggested concern and anxiety in his voice.

Kara looked him in the eyes, very annoyed. “I do not have a medical condition. At times I require deep, uninterrupted thought. I have no intention of going that deep. If something happens feel free to cuff and sedate me but do not bring me out if I am close to a solution. I need to pray. If I could be alone, I would appreciate it.”

Non nodded, hoping she was not lying, and no sedatives would be needed.

“I will ask the others to meet on the ship so you can have as much quiet time as you need. You’re Mother and Lois are in the barn if you need anything. I believe your Mother is interested in something called a ‘tractor’. Join us when you can.”

Non left, Kell following dutifully behind him. The General spoke as they walked, warning the younger man, “Be careful my boy. If Alura catches you two, she may have one of her episodes of epic annoyance. Those can last for days, something you will find out when you move in with us.”

“Of course, General.” he told Non quickly, face still flushed at having been caught.

Two hours later, the group was still in the common room of the ship, Non telling the humans of his ship’s capabilities, Jordan planning on calling more Lanterns close to the Sector if needed, and Bruce telling Non of Earth’s heroes’ capabilities... or as much as Bruce felt he needed to know, which wasn’t as much as the General wanted or felt he needed to know.

“I also wish to speak to the Martian… J’onn J’onzz.” the General told the group.

Non raised his hand to cut off argument from Kal El. “I understand, Kal El. I do not like pieces of our sacred land being held by a shapeshifter any more than you do… I mean no offense, Alex. But Kryptonite is not the issue at the moment. It will not matter how much Kryptonite he has if this world is destroyed. These pieces of the equation Brainiac seeks, they are on Themyscira which is protected by... magic?”

“Yes.” Bruce confirmed. “He won’t be able to find the island... only Diana knows the way. Even if he did, she has assured us that...”

“Magic.” Non helped, skepticism in his voice.

“Yes,” Bruce admitted somewhat uncomfortably, “Magic.”

Non looked at Kal El and grinned. “Your father and Kara would tell you that magic is simply science a culture has stumbled on that they do not understand. As for me, I am no magician or scientist. If there is no record of the island’s location in any databank he may have breached, Brainiac will only have one choice if he truly wants this math weapon.”

Turning to the Lantern, Non asked, “Hal, how many Lanterns watch Apokolips?”

Hal was a bit surprised by the question. “Darkseid lost the Guardians protection when he attacked Earth. He is considered a criminal warlord. The planets in his sector are uninhabited. One Lantern watches from a distance, to ensure he does not leave his planet.

“After the Earth defeated him, a team of Green Lanterns arrived in his palace. He was in no physical shape to defeat us. We took possession of his boom tube technology and the Mother boxes, placing them in Oa. He was also warned not to leave his planet or to consider himself at war once again with no quarter this time. Should the Lantern ever call us, the entire Corps will arrive.

“Why do you ask?”

Non took a moment. “In planning and strategizing against any foe, I find it useful to put myself in the enemy’s head. In this case, if Brainiac cannot find what he is looking for on Earth, he will bargain or kill Darkseid to take the pieces he has. That is what I would do.”

The table remained silent for a moment, taking that in.

“You believe Darkseid would join him in invading Earth?” Oliver finally asked.

Non shook his head. “No, they would never trust each other. Brainiac will take Apokolips by force if Darkseid does not surrender or… perhaps he will offer Earth after he has captured or killed my niece and tested the equation on humanity. I feel he will most likely kill Darkseid and take the pieces.”

Taking a moment to make sure the others were following his reasoning, he was pleased to see they were. “To simplify things, based on what we know, Brainiac wants two things: the Anti-Life Equation and Kara. If he is able to effectively use the equation, he will have control of everyone on the planet, Kara too, most likely.”

The room quieted, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

“If he arrives, you do plan to evacuate Kara, right?” Clark finally asked.

Non took a deep breath. “I will appeal to her sense of honor. She agreed to abide by the decision of the Council, of which she is a member. I hope that will be enough. If that doesn’t work, she will possibly need to be drugged and taken to safety. If either is impossible... I hope so, Kal El. I hope she will agree to leave but it will not be easy. Either way, with Kara here or not, we will not abandon Earth. If he does not strike in the next five weeks, we will leave a comlink that you can communicate with us. When he arrives, contact us immediately. With the Lanterns help, we can be here in thirty hours and we will come.

“With the limited knowledge we have, my wife, General Astra, is working on a strategy to defeat him. She is searching Zor El’s archives but having a difficult time understanding the little information he or your Father had on Brainiac. This might be an incentive to have Kara leave, to search the information for herself. Either way, I would suggest she spend more time in your Father’s lab while she’s still on Earth. It is the safest place for her, and it has the most complete record of other races, especially conquering races, in Jor El’s crystals. There may be something there his AI does not know about or something only Kara can find.”

Bruce nodded, satisfied with the plan for now. “I would suggest we continue this tomorrow. This farm is not ideal for concealing twenty three Kryptonians and two space ships. It is too close to Smallville. I own a rather large amount of land between Gotham and Metropolis to the east. Forty square miles of it is heavily wooded and I have a lake house that’s hidden from the air. The house has fifteen bedrooms so there’s plenty of room.”

Clark looked puzzled. “There are only 70 miles separating Metropolis and Gotham. You own over half the land?”

“I own all of it.” Bruce told him. “The lake house should be sufficient as a base of operations as well.”

“Then we move out tomorrow morning.” Non agreed.

“Don’t want them at Wayne Manor, Bruce?” Oliver asked with a knowing smile. “I doubt you have any tech that would impress them.”

Bruce made no comment, instead standing up and moving towards the exit of the ship.

“I have to say, General, you speak great English.” Oliver noted.

Non looked towards Kal El, carefully considering his words. “When Jor El informed us of what he found, the hidden information from the last scouting trip concerning Kryptonian abilities on this planet, he insisted his friend Zod be in the room. Zor, Astra and I were also present, and we didn’t trust Zod regardless of what Jor thought of him. The three of us decided to learn as much English as possible in the event Zod ever attacked Earth and we needed to stop him. We planned to learn more languages but once Zod was imprisoned, we stopped bothering. Zor continued to teach Kara to entertain her and Kara passed on her lessons to her Mother. Knowing Kara’s love of adventure matched his own, Zor probably expected her to travel here one day.

“Speaking of my beloved niece, it has been two hours. Kelex, where is she?”

Kelex stilled for a moment. “She is still in her room.”

Non looked a little concerned. “Please make sure she is not having an... intense session. She tends to do that under stressful situations. I also need her to devise a method to give us warning. Brainiac cannot have the advantage of arriving in this solar system without us knowing.”

With the meeting over, the party broke up. Non found Kelex in front of Kara’s door, with Alura beside him.

“The door is locked, and she isn’t answering.” Alura told her brother in law. “Kal El, would you mind if I… we broke the door lock? I tried to use this vision without my cuff, but I saw into Smallville and couldn’t pull it back. She isn’t speaking so she must still be calm.”

Kal El used his vision to peer inside.

“She isn’t there.” he said, grabbing the door handle, snapping it and entering, swiftly looking around the room.

The group, now including Kell, found an alarm clock in pieces, wires running to the iPhone Clark had given her, and a wire attached haphazardly to the phone leading out the window to the satellite dish on the roof with another cable leading to Clark’s laptop.

“Kelex, where is she?” Non asked through clenched teeth. “One of your primary mandates is to know her whereabouts at all times! I want her location now!”

“She has disguised her trackers using a Wi-Fi signal from her phone, to the dish, and back to the laptop creating a continuous loop that perfectly matches the signals being emitted from her trackers.” the robot explained.

“Then take it apart and find her.” Non ordered.

Kelex quickly detached the cables and stopped moving.

“I cannot find her.” he finally said. “She has successfully masked her signal.”

“There is a note on the desk.” Kell said, taking it quickly and reading it out loud.

_Uncle Non,_

_Drugging me? Not going to happen. I have work to do. I will be back in the morning. Have Kelex prepare my ship for remote at lightspeed four. He knows how. I know how to detect Brainiac entering the system._

_Love, Kara_

Alura groaned. “Kelex, can you tell how long she has been gone?”

Kelex checked the laptop. “Judging by the time loop, I estimate ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes!” Non exclaimed. “As fast as she flies, she could be anywhere. How did she sneak past the guards?!”

Alura shook her head. “This is Kara we are talking about. When she found out about the trackers, she obviously thought of a dozen ways to circumvent them within seconds. As far as the guards... they never stood a chance.”

Kal El moved quickly to the bathroom and was back in the blink of an eye, suited up.

“I’ll find her.” he told the group.

Kelex shook his head. “If she doesn’t want to be found, she won’t be. She will be back when she has completed what she set out to do.”

“And what could that be?!” Non shouted, his distress not helping the situation. “She said she needed time to think! She could be in some jungle for days pacing back and forth, lost in her mind, trying to figure out some damn equation!”

Alura brightened a bit. “She told me this morning that she had to find despair. Kal El, where would she find despair?”

Clark shook his head. “On this planet? Many, many places unfortunately.”

“She also said she had to find hope in despair.” Alura said quietly.

Clark took Kara’s phone from the bed and opened her browser. He saw several searches in her history.

“I think I know where to find her, or at least some places to look. I will contact you as soon as I do.” he told the three and was gone in a blur, taking to the air with a sonic boom.

**Dagahaley Refugee Camp, Kenya**

The sun was nearly setting as Kara hovered high in the air, dressed in the outfit her Aunt Lara had made her, and took in the sight below. A refugee camp, one of the largest in the world, teeming with over 87,000 people, living in the middle of what would be considered a desert to her, resembling the badlands in Western Krypton.

Only the Badlands were deserted. These people were living here, cramped together, tents barely holding together, sparse trees that could not offer shade, bitter heat during the day and no doubt cold at night.

And the water. Kara could smell how putrid the water was even from the height she hovered a good distance away.

Descending slowly, she was not surprised to see the view from the ground was even worse. From above she saw poverty and suffering but on the ground she saw despair.

Moving into the refugee camp, she nearly gagged from the smell. According to her research, camps like these were filled with people who had been forced from their homes by war or genocide, relocated to overcrowded facilities with little if any education, a lack of funding for basic human needs and miserable living conditions. Crime was also common, many criminal rackets operating, taking advantage of refugees seeking as little as food to feed their children.

“Why do they go on? Their life is a waking nightmare.” Kara said to herself and began moving into the camp.

Her dress drew many stares, some in curiosity, some hateful looks that surprised her, all from men.

“Can I help you?” a male voice asked from behind. Kara turned and was greeted by a middle age Caucasian man, perhaps in his late fifties, with grey hair and a long grey beard.

Kara nodded. “I’m...”

“Supergirl.” The man finished with a small smile on his face. “We don’t have clean water and electricity is spotty in the best of areas but somehow we get cell reception. You were with Superman in National City and fighting a monster in Metropolis. Have I missed any other exploits?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Not as many as I wished. Do you live here?”

“No... yes. I’m not a refugee if that is what you mean. Dr. Clinton Armoni. I work for the UN, providing medical care... with what I have. So, I suppose I do live here, just outside the camp. One of the few buildings we have made of concrete because the medication needs some semblance of security.”

Kara was surprised. The man didn’t dress like doctors she had seen on television. He wore a white, button-up, short-sleeve shirt and dirty, khaki pants with worn boots.

“You treat all these people?” She asked, voice in awe.

The man laughed. “No, I have help. There are fifty-two of us.”

“In a camp that holds over 80,000 people…” she said concealing her shock. “Why are you not given more assistance?”

“Money, or lack of in this case.” The doctor replied. “You should probably know many of the men in some of the cultures represented here are not used to seeing females in anything less than a full dress completely covering them from head to foot. Our female volunteers deal with the same looks you are receiving.”

Kara understood. She had read a bit about this in Google searches on different religions but not spent much time on the subject.

“Would you show me around?” she asked.

The man nodded and motioned with his arm to follow him. “So… what brings Supergirl out here?”

“My name is Kara. I had to see this… for reasons I can’t go into. Please, tell me about this place, these people.” She said, settling into an attentive demeanor.

The man walked slowly, as they were obviously attracting attention. Women and children looked at Kara with wonder, no doubt caused by her manner of dress and the House of El crest her cousin had made famous on this planet. Men looked at her either suspiciously or with lust or hate. Some looked at her with both.

“All of these people were displaced from their homes. Either genocide, racial cleansing, civil war, or corrupt governments. Many of them led comfortable lives until forced to run from their homes. Some have lived here for over a decade.” he explained.

Kara continued to walk, taking in the faces, the fear, the weariness, the anxiety, the utter depression. She saw children underfed, barely any personal belongings, toys handmade from whatever waste could be found.

“That woman over there has ten children.” the doctor whispered to Kara. “She lost two of her children to the war. Eight are hers and two are orphans she has taken under her care.”

Kara looked sadly at the woman. “I have never seen war personally in my life, only heard about battles in the stars. Is there a local government, some entity that can address these injustices?”

Armoni shook his head. “The UN cannot find enough volunteers to work in this hell. They cannot afford to pay for an infrastructure and the security that would be needed. The host countries do not become involved other than giving land and some food. They also require taxes, though there are no real jobs. Many criminal organizations fight each other for control of the camp. Violence begets violence… deadly battles for control over people who have nothing.”

Kara shook her head. She saw a child smiling at her and walked towards him before the doctor’s hand stopped her. “Don’t. He wants to speak to you… probably because of the symbol on your chest. Superman is known to everyone in the world. Word of you hasn’t reached places like this. If he is seen talking to you, other men may take it out on him and his family, just for you being a woman who shows her face and legs.”

Kara looked back at the boy and smiled, then with a pained heart, moved on.

“Is this close to ‘Hell on Earth’?” the blonde asked.

The doctor nodded his head. “As far as living conditions... I have seen many bad places in my life. This is one of the worst, the others being camps similar to this one.”

“And they stay because they have nowhere else to go or can’t afford to. How do they eat?” she asked.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders sadly. “It’s a challenge every day. They all do what they can, children try to work as soon as they can walk. The jobs are controlled by whatever mafia is in control at the time. They are heavily taxed and make little money. Those who are brave enough to find work on their own are punished by those in charge if caught.”

“This is despair.” Kara said, greatly saddened by what she was seeing. She asked her guide, “Why do you work here? You are a doctor. You could work anywhere, live in luxury. Why have you come here?”

The man looked to the sky for a moment. “Why would an indestructible man who can fly and create fire with his eyes and tornados with his breath, help the world instead of conquering it?”

He looked back at her and said, “It’s simple, really… I believe in hope. Hope that these people can find some semblance of happiness in their lives, hope that some of these children can rise above their circumstances and change the world in some way.”

“And these people?” Kara asked. “These people are living in despair. I can almost see the cloud of sadness, anger, their unanswered cries for justice. They are trapped though, trapped in this living hell. Do they hope?”

The doctor looked around the camp. “Many don’t. Some do. Some hope for small things, knowing they may never happen. Some hope to one day return to their homes, hope the violence will end. Some hope that their children will at least be able to read. It isn’t easy but it is there. You just have to look hard to find it. Many are resigned to their fates, but others fight, even if it is just keeping a spark alive in their heart, passing on that hope to their children.”

Kara walked beside the doctor for the next hour through the tent cities. She knew violence was going on around her but no cries for help came.

“If you are thinking of becoming involved, be prepared to stay here for the rest of your life.” the doctor told her as if reading her mind.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you could save thousands of people in this camp from crime tonight, violent or otherwise. Just remember, you won’t be here tomorrow to save them. Those who you stopped today will come back tomorrow, for revenge against those they were denied.”

“So I am supposed to do nothing?” Kara asked disbelieving.

The man looked defeated. “Treating the symptoms for one night does not cure the disease. Sometimes it can aggravate the disease further.”

Kara dropped her head, tears forming in her eyes. “How? How do they hope?”

“How did you hope, losing your planet?” the man asked, well versed in the Superman’s story and having read Lois Lane’s story on the girl by his side.

“I had no choice. What else was there to do?” she replied.

The man nodded. “Exactly. Some here have stopped caring, stopped fighting. But never underestimate the power of the human heart. Sometimes it will surprise you what can ignite a spark of hope. It might be a volunteer teaching a mother to read stories to her children at night, or it might be a Kryptonian wearing a symbol that looks a lot like an ‘S’, saving thousands, saving the world. Hope can come from many places.”

Kara nodded her head in agreement. “But what of those who have given up hope? Can they regain it?”

The man stayed quiet for a moment. “You tell me. Can they regain it? Is hope and love ever really gone?”

Kara shook her head. “No. Humans are strong… all sentients are. Some are evil, some are good, some just want to live their lives as best as possible… but as long as a soul exists, there will always be a spark of hope inside no matter how small.”

She stood stunned, mumbling, mostly to herself. “He can’t take that away. It’s a variable he will never understand.”

“Who?” the doctor asked.

Kara shook her head, looking back to the man. “It’s not important now. Thank you, Doctor. You have helped me greatly.”

The man smiled. “I doubt showing you this place helped you.”

Kara disagreed, smiling at him in return. “No, it has… you proved a theory of mine. There can never be nothing. Even in a pit of despair, hope cannot be snuffed out.”

Kara shook the man’s hand gently and slowly floated up.

She had reached a height above the clouds in the night sky when she found him as expected. “Cousin.”

Clark looked at her closely, trying to read her mood. “I told your family where you were. They are worried.”

Kara knew that already. “Yes, I expected that, but I’m no princess. I can’t afford to be now. I suppose I should have erased my search history.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” Clark told her, taking a deep breath, happy to see her. “You told your mother you needed to find despair. I knew where despair was. It took me a few different camps, but I heard you eventually. Did you find what you were looking for?”

Kara nodded, speaking to Kal, but also reciting what she had learned to fix it firmly in her mind. “Yes. I believe one part of the equation is a simple Y equals N where Y is despair and N is caution. Hope can never truly be destroyed. That is something Brainiac will never understand. It is a simple equation but one that is difficult to grasp at the same time. He may have an intellect equal to or perhaps greater than my own, but he has no heart.

“Here… in this place, there is a lack of sympathy, an overwhelming feeling of despair but it is not complete. Hope can never be completely gone. Love is truth, truth is love… I understand.

“There is more though. I understand what I saw in the Anti-Life equation. Y equals hope and N equals waste of time... I need a thesaurus. I need one word. Wasteful... or perhaps foolishness. I have a new variable… it just needs a name. Whatever monster created this Anti-Life Equation believed love equaled death, but it does not. Love equals rebirth... I think.”

Sighing, she said, “I need to pray.”

“I think I will join you. Smallville?” Kal asked, holding out his hand.

Kara nodded and took his hand. In a seeming change of subject, she asked, “How do you defend the innocent without hurting the guilty? How do you fight humans, without accidentally killing them?”

Clark smiled at the innocence of her question. “I don’t like violence either, so very carefully and thinking through my actions so as not to compromise my beliefs or honor.”

Seeing her thoughtful expression, he decided a hands-on demonstration may be in order. “I’ll make you a deal. From now on, at least let me know where you are going so you don’t cause the Kryptonian Military to scramble war ships and the two of us will make time to go to Metropolis. I will show you how it’s done. You feel like being Supergirl?”

The smile that lit Kara’s face was enough to dispel the gloom that had settled over them in the wake of their discussion. “Yes, I would hate for the press to stop talking about me. I’m enjoying Lois and Cat’s rivalry. Let’s take our time going back. I am sure Mother and Uncle Non will be having long talks with me in the morning but right now, I just want to enjoy the stars.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC Characters

* * *

“You had one job.”

Commander Henn Zol stood straighter, unmoving, trying not to shake as he stood beside his General and the High Councilor. He had been summoned to the control room of the scout ship by General Non and found a life size hologram of a very angry General Astra waiting for him.

“Yes, General Astra.”

“Could you remind me of what that one job was?” she asked, eyes flashing.

Zol took a deep breath. “To be aware of Lady Kara’s location at all times, to give our lives before allowing any harm to come to her.”

“Has Krypton developed a rifle that can be fired on one side of Earth and hit a target on the other?”

“No, General.” He dutifully replied, feeling the perspiration building up under his uniform.

“Then how were you prepared to protect her?” Astra asked in a withering tone.

Zol fought off the urge to look towards General Non, aware he would receive no help from the man.

“We... we weren’t aware she had left. She masked her signal from Kelex...” He tried to explain, knowing the hole he was in was getting deeper by the second.

“I was under the impression the power of the yellow sun enhanced Kryptonian vision. Did you think of using your eyes?” Astra asked.

Zol nearly shrugged his shoulders in helplessness but refrained from doing so out of respect. “We had... we were... but then she was... I’m not sure how she did it...”

“You asked for permission to travel to Earth to carry out this duty, did you not? You didn’t want her safety left in the hands of Kal El, Kell Ur or the Green Lanterns. Do you remember this?”

“Yes, General... but it was easier to keep track of her when she was contained in Argo City and couldn’t fly.” He stated, the perspiration now soaking into his uniform.

Astra looked sharply at the man. “So you are telling me that an elite squadron of soldiers, the best of the Kryptonian military, cannot keep up with one girl? That she can manage to make fools out of all of you. Are you telling me you need a dome around a city to keep track of her?”

“Exactly, General, a dome made the job easier...” Zol nodded his head, admitting that was exactly what was needed, before seeing the look of absolute outrage on his General’s face. Backtracking, he stammered, “I mean of course not, General. I assure you, it will not happen again.”

“I understand you will be moving to a new location in the morning. Secure the area this time and keep her in sight. When I contact you for an update on my niece’s wellbeing, I do not expect to hear that you have no idea where she is! If this happens again, you will be recalled to Argo City and explain yourself in person before the Council! Am I clear?” The irate woman demanded.

“Yes, General!” Needing no further motivation the man saluted and moved quickly out to the hanger of the scout ship leaving Alura and Non alone with Astra.

“So dear, how have you been?” Non asked, barely holding in a smile.

Astra forced a smile on her face. “I am doing so well, husband. I must use an image inducer on my hair because if the people knew Alura was gone as well as Kara, there would be a wide spread panic not even the Green Lanterns could stop. I am also attending to my duty to the fleet and settling petty disputes between citizens while pretending to be my spoiled sister.

“Alura, in Rao’s name, how do you do this?”

“Problems, sister?” Alura asked, interested and a bit worried. She and Astra had pretended to be each other many times in their lives for necessity and sometimes for fun but each was suited to their own particular job and did them well. Leaving Astra as High Councilor may not have been the best idea in hindsight.

“Yes, there are nothing but problems. I am organizing patrol schedules with Green Lanterns and Kara’s scientists seem to be stuck in a daze without her telling them what to do every second!

“Su Vex came to our residence this morning looking for you, Alura. I lied about your whereabouts then changed my hair to deal with his problem! Did you know that an addition to the Tem compound’s nursery extends twelve inches over Vex’s designated property line? Twelve inches! I realize our goal is to rebuild our population, but I am very close to reducing it!

“Also why do we even have decibel limits and why are people complaining to you about violations? Has loud noise been a problem in the past?”

“A few teenagers sometimes prefer to play loud music and it disturbs...” Alura started to explain.

“I am meant to protect my people! It is your job to babysit them!” Astra screamed at her twin.

Alura cringed, not surprised at Astra’s feelings. As Chief Justice and High Councilor, it often fell to her to settle petty disputes of citizens who had undergone much grief and anxiety on top of living next to each other for decades. It could be trying at the best of times. Astra’s temperament wasn’t built for her to tactfully handle appeasing the citizenry’s petty squabbles… adding more weight to the fact that Alura had selfishly abandoned Astra to do her job so she could alleviate her own abandonment issues concerning Kara.

“How... how did you handle the Vex problem?” Alura asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“I told him when we reached New Krypton, he could have two feet added to his property line. It was either give him that or shoot him. I nearly reached for my gun anyway but... regardless it doesn’t matter. That’s just one example of what I have had to deal with since you decided to take a very uncharacteristic trip to Earth! I have had to deal with Kara’s impulsiveness for years and now I have to deal with yours!

“So… in order to keep from murdering the next complaining fool, I have cancelled all Council meetings for the next four weeks, told the Council you were in constant contact with Kara and had no time for sessions, and basically covered for you in every aspect of your life! I’m even eating two lunches in the square.”

“Now… what about you, dear sister? Having fun?” The sarcasm wasn’t missed by Alura.

Alura glanced over at Non who, judging by the smile he was holding back unsuccessfully would be no help. “I got licked by Kara’s dog.” she pointed out. “I got to drive a tractor. I tasted something called a ‘ _chicken_ ’ which is quite delicious. Also, I have most of the details of Kara’s bonding ceremony worked out. I will send you an updated list to pass on to Thora. When you speak to her try and be... not you. Act as if you are interested and be polite.”

Astra looked at her for a moment, shook her head and turned to her husband. “Non, how did Kara do it?”

The man shrugged his shoulders. “She wouldn’t say. She returned to the Smallville house with Kal El at 4:30 AM and went straight to sleep. My guess is she noted the troop movements, the perimeters, their training sessions and knew the exact second she could fly off without being seen. The squadron never stood a chance.”

“And masking her tracker?” Astra asked, more interested in this detail than how Kara evaded her security detail.

“I didn’t think it was possible. She is using electricity, small batteries, unsecured wireless signals that connect to a social and knowledge databank called the internet, taking apart toasters, alarm clocks and cell phones. I’ll handle it. She won’t do it again.” Non promised. Rolling his eyes, he added, “You should have seen what she was wearing when she returned to us this morning. Lara sent a suit for her with Kal El in the event she ever came to Earth.”

Astra looked at the ground and rubbed her forehead. “Do I even want to know? Alura?”

“You don’t want to know. I wish I didn’t.” the mother admitted.

Astra nodded, knowingly, then looked directly at her husband. “We both know if Kara wants or feels she needs to do something, she will… and no one will stop her. You are going to have to use extreme measures to appeal to her sense of honor to get her to comply… you know to what I’m referring.”

Non sighed, knowing Alura wasn’t going to be happy, but agreeing with his wife that it could be the only way to keep his niece in check as much as they were able to. “Ok, I’ll see that it is done.”

“So, how are things on Earth regarding our potential threat?” Astra asked, changing the subject. “Any sign? Have you determined how he can enter and leave the system so quickly without leaving any sort of energy signature?”

Non shook his head. “Kara had Kelex prepare her ship for remote at lightspeed four. I am sure when she is up, the problem will be solved if she hasn’t solved it already.”

Astra snorted and smiled. “So what set her off yesterday? What did you do to send her to the other side of the world?”

Non threw up his hands. “Nothing! She is working on some math project she is certain can defeat this Coluan and it has to do with emotions, hope, despair, multiplication, division... would you like me have her explain it to you?”

“Rao, no!” Astra exclaimed. “She will start spouting off numbers and letters, equations, biological computers, weather control, matter, anti-protons, crystals... just… no. I don’t have it in me to pretend I understand what she is talking about right now. Anything else?”

“She overheard Non during a briefing with the others and told Kal El he may have to drug Kara to get her out of the system and back to Argo City in the event of an attack.” Alura added unhelpfully, looking at Non.

Astra shook her head. “Really, Non?”

“Do you have a better way?” Non asked sincerely.

“You have to appeal to her honor as a Council Member to abide by the Council’s decision. If you tried to drug her, it would most likely be you waking up in the scout ship as it was docking with the Nightwing, especially since she’s aware of your contingency plans… she will be on guard.”

Astra turned and said, “Alura, dear sister, could I have a moment alone with my husband?”

Alura nodded quickly, wanting to leave before Astra complained about any other disputes. “As you wish, dear sister. You were right, my absence would not have been acceptable to our people and I appreciate you...”

“Go!”

Alura scurried out, deciding breakfast would be good now.

While a conference was held in the Scout Ship about Kara Zor El and the measures put in place that would hopefully curtail her more stubborn streak, the subject of the discussion was sleeping peacefully… at least she was until she felt something tickling her ear. Shaking her head a few times to rid herself of the feeling, she gave in when it became obvious the feeling had no intention of going anywhere.

Cracking her eyes and coming to some semblance of wakefulness, she shot up in bed when she realized there was a finger in her ear. “What?! Stop that!”

Kell Ur was kneeling next to the bed, a large grin on his face. “Sorry. Kal El specifically asked me to wake you in that manner. He said he was interested in how you would feel about it. I am guessing by your reaction it did not feel good?”

Kara took a deep breath and scratched her ear.

“Well played, cousin.” she mumbled. “Well played.”

Looking down at herself, Kara realized she was still dressed in her Supergirl outfit. A quick look at Kell, told her he noticed as well.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked.

“Yes, though I don’t believe your Mother or Uncle enjoyed it.” He replied before asking, a hint of annoyance in his tone, “Have a nice trip last night?”

The blonde shook her head. “No, and it wasn’t for pleasure that I was there. I had thought the poverty I saw in National City was bad, that it was the worst situation a human could endure. I was wrong.”

The man nodded his head. “You couldn’t have slipped me a note, partner?”

“You were training and if you knew, my Uncle would force it out of you. I needed to experience this myself. No one else needed to see what I saw. Besides _partner_ , I woke up yesterday morning and you were nowhere around. My uncle wouldn’t tell me where you were. You didn’t leave me a note.” she pointed out, a hint of rebuke lacing her words. “If you want me to leave notes, I expect you to do the same, always.”

Kell dropped his head and stood up. “You are right. I should have at least let you know I would be gone a few hours. I couldn’t tell you what I was doing because it would have ruined my surprise.”

Kara swung off the bed and stood before her mate. “Surprise?”

Kell reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “I know how much you love human customs. I understand it is traditional when a pair find themselves planning to marry that an engagement ring would be bought. I thought I would get you one. You don’t have to wear it of course, but...”

Before Kell could finish Kara had the box in her hand and opened. She gasped when she saw the diamond.

“Kell, it’s beautiful.” she whispered.

“I’m glad you like it.” he told her, visibly relieved. “Kelex gave me your ring size. The jeweler told me it was a superior cut. I’m not sure what that means but perhaps it can be a weapon of some sort as well.”

“Thank you.” Kara told him, rising on her toes to kiss him. “It is so sweet of you. This means so much to me.”

Kell held her close until their legs came into contact, hers practically bare.

“We probably shouldn’t do this in a room alone... while you are dressed in this. Your Mother wasn’t happy with your choice of wardrobe.”

Kara grinned recognizing the look on his face. “You like it though, don’t you?”

The man looked towards the door and squinted his eyes, no doubt checking if anyone was paying attention. Seeing multiple guards outside and Alura coming towards the house, he nodded an affirmative rather than speaking.

“I understand we will be separated again tonight. Kal El mentioned that he planned to show you how to... fight crime?”

“Yes. I plan for the two of us to be alone, but you may come if you want to watch my back from the ship, which you and Kelex would probably do anyway...” She said, looking up at him knowingly. “So, what is the probability Kal and I will actually be alone?”

Kell grinned. “I don’t have to be a scientist to know that there is zero chance your guards will be far as well as the Green Lanterns, Jordan at least.”

Kara shrugged, expecting that. “So long as they do not interfere. I fought a giant mutated woman who hit me quite hard several times and I still managed to not only win the fight but cure her temporarily. I can handle myself.”

“Obviously. I am sure General Non will tell them to stay back. Commander Zol was reprimanded by General Astra this morning quite severely for losing track of you yesterday so I don’t see him allowing... uh, we should back away from each other. Your Uncle is coming this way. He looks serious.”

Kara backed up and moved to the closet, closed the door and emerged quickly, dressed in blue jeans, sneakers and a blue t-shirt.

A knock on the door told her she was almost too late. “Come in, Uncle.”

The man entered quickly, only sparing a look at Kell before smiling widely at his niece.

“Kara.” he said, walking to her, hugging her closely. “We need to talk. Alone.”

The smile was gone.

“Okay...” She responded apprehensively.

“Now.” he said pointedly.

Kara looked to Kell, hoping he would ask to come along but the man apparently had no interest in becoming involved.

Kara followed her Uncle outside to the front of the house. To her surprise, the man looked up then shot into the sky. Kara overcame her surprise quickly and flew after him, continuing to climb until finding him above the cloud cover.

“If you told me you wanted to fly, I would have been more enthusiastic and beaten you up here.” she offered, hoping a bit of levity would take his serious ‘General’ face down a notch.

The man rolled up the sleeve of his long button-up, blue shirt and showed her his forearm.

Kara was confused about why he was doing this. “Okay...”

“You said you understood why your trackers were important.” he reminded her.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Yes. Because I am so important ...”

“To me! To your family, your soon to be husband, and to your people! There is a very powerful foe who wants you… one who knows you are on this planet, who can sneak into and out of this solar system without any warning. He will kill you if he gets the chance, or worse, capture you and make you wish you were dead!

“Your Mother and I, along with the men and women who would die for you, came to this planet to make sure you were safe rather than ordering you home. How can we know you are safe if you fly off without a word to the other side of the planet?” he asked.

“I can see how that would be difficult, but in order to do what I need to do to beat him, I have to do things that make you uncomfortable in regards to my safety,” she said. “Besides, how can you consider drugging me to evacuate me from the planet if things get dangerous? Knowing I’m the only one who can truly defeat him?”

Non was growing more annoyed, trying to get her to see reason. “You agreed to abide by the Council’s decision, a Council you are a part of. If I was confident you would follow through on your agreement, I wouldn’t have to consider back up plans. So… will you abide by the Council’s decision?”

“The decision for me to run if things get tough?” Kara asked heatedly.

Non shook his head. “Retreating is not running. I have soldiers who can fight. This planet has warriors who can fight. I need you to tell us how to win and you cannot do that if you are fighting yourself.

“Kara, everyone has a role to play in war. Not everyone’s role is to run headfirst into battle. I need engineers to keep my ship running, gunners to man the weapons, fighter pilots to engage enemy craft and damage flagships. I need soldiers to board enemy vessels. It would be foolish of me to send my engineers into battle when they are needed elsewhere. How can I defeat an enemy I know nothing about if my strongest resource is in the line of fire?”

Kara said nothing for a moment, turning away from her uncle. So, of course, Non flew in front of her.

“We are all important.” he told her. “I do not lead boarding parties or fly fighters into battle. Do you know why? I have an entire ship and crew to command, to use to the best of my ability and put them in a position to win. I have to talk to other Generals and take orders from Astra during the battles while my Captain follows my plans as I adjust them to Astra’s orders.”

Non showed her his forearm once again. “This morning, after an intense discussion with your mother and aunt, I had a tracker placed into my arm, into the bone, as yours were. Be glad you were unconscious when your trackers were placed because it hurts. I did it though. Your Mother also had it done as did Kell. Kelex knows where we all are at all times the same as you and so long as you have yours, we will have ours. I promise you we won’t try to disguise ours if you can promise the same.”

Kara was surprised to say the least. Her Mother... Kell... Non?

“Your Mother is important to the future of Krypton. So am I and Kell is going to be your husband. He will also be the man responsible for the security of Argo City once we reach our new home. Before you ask, I have planned this for him since I saw him nearly die to rescue one child in Kryptonopolis. I have prepared him for this for years and it has nothing to do with you. That makes him very important to the future of Krypton. I’m sure that if I were to ask Kal El to do the same, he would. Now, your privacy isn’t the only one being invaded. You can watch us as we watch you. We will keep each other safe. Now, please… would you stop running off without a word? Will you stop masking your trackers?”

Kara floated there thoughtfully before nodding her head. She supposed he had a point and was still surprised he and her Mother had trackers placed in them.

“I want to go out with Kal El tonight. Can the two of us be alone?” She asked.

Non shook his head. “You will not see them but considering the dressing down Commander Zol took from your aunt this morning, you are lucky he hasn’t cuffed you to himself. They will not interfere, the same as Kell has not interfered unless your life is in danger. In that instance, your pride will have to take a backseat to you and your cousin’s safety. That is the best I can offer you.”

Kara nodded, surprised her Uncle was giving her that much of a concession. “I understand, Uncle. I won’t do it again.”

Recognizing the sincerity of her words Non finally smiled. “Tell me how Brainiac is doing it, Kara. You have an idea.”

Kara did, or at least she had a strong suspicion. “It’s not Rann Transportation technology… that’s the one Aunt Astra refuses to let me recreate and improve on because neither of you like the idea. That technology requires a door on both sides to punch a hole in space, creating an artificial wormhole. The power from those can be picked up easily by anyone who is looking.”

“True, those are easy to pick up on sensors.” Non agreed. Not only were they easy to pick up in energy readings but they only worked 99.9 % of the time. He did not want his ship to be the .1 percent that failed. Add in the fact that Krypton never invaded, and their ships moved at incredible speeds, the Military Council never felt the technology was important enough to waste resources on.

Seeing his understanding, Kara went on further to explain, “Our heat vision, with enough power, can break through a concrete wall. The problem is it would cause an enormous power signature and cause quite a bit of noise in terms of radioactive output for anyone looking. That is an example of what it’s like punching wormholes and breaches into this universe.

“Now, imagine the concrete as space and space as a fine sheet of parchment instead of concrete. Take a very sharp, simple blade and cut through the sheet. It’s quiet, leaves no energy signal. That would be impossible if our universe is a concrete block, but it isn’t. There are different layers of space… other dimensions, that cannot be observed by our basic three dimensional universal model.”

“You mean that multiverse theory you told me about when you were ten?” he asked, fighting back the desire to roll his eyes.

Kara shook her head. “That’s not a theory, it’s a fact. I just haven’t had the time or need to prove it yet. But no, in this case, what we’re talking about is dimensional… five dimensional at the very least. It’s mostly non observable but can be found. Think of it as...”

“Kara, can you detect it?” Non asked, not wanting to hear any more of her scientific explanation as his head was about to explode with what she had told him already.

The girl took a deep breath, not even trying to hide her annoyance at his interruption. She had given this five minutes of thought and in her life, five minutes was a lot of work.

And did anyone appreciate the work? Of course not. ‘ _How do you find it’_ or _’How do you destroy it’_ was the story of her scientific life where her Uncle and Aunt were concerned.

Staring at her uncle pointedly, she said, “Yes. My fighter should be set up for remote now. I will program it to survey this galaxy, not with our normal sensors but a mathematical algorithm that can measure the space time continuum and detect anomalies that are common to interdimensional gaps. If it picks up an anomaly, we will know not only that there is a strong possibility he is present, but where he is entering and where he is leaving. Since I won’t be wasting time looking for energy bursts but more of a passive mapping technique, my ship can constantly cover this planetary system at light speed four. I will program my ship to pick up different Matrixes...”

“So you know how to do it.” Non interrupted, not wanting to get into the technical aspects.

“Yes.” She replied, irritated at another interruption. “I’ll need five or ten minutes when we reach ground to have it completed. The results will be sent in real time to the scout ship.”

Non patted her on the shoulder with a large smile. “Then we should begin. You have a busy day ahead of you. I’ll be watching you and Kal on television.”

The two prepared to fly down until a screaming streak flew past them almost colliding with Kara and continuing to move straight up.

“That was Mother, wasn’t it?” she asked concerned.

Non nodded. “I suppose I should catch her before she flies off into space. You go on back and get your ship set up.”

A short while later, a slightly shaken Alura and Non had joined Kara on the ground. She had finished her modifications to her ship and was telling Kelex what he needed to do while she was gone with Kal. Then, wasting no time, she moved to her room to prepare for fighting crime and protecting citizens in Metropolis with her cousin.

When she stepped into her room, Kell was writing a note.

“Kell?”

He looked up and grinned. “Hi. Have fun being dressed down by your uncle?”

Kara ignored his question. “You had a tracker placed in you. Why?”

The man shrugged his shoulders. “Seems only right. If we are going to share our lives, we should share the same burdens. Besides, I might get into trouble one day and need Supergirl to save me. Being around you, anything is possible.”

Kara lightly punched him on the shoulder. “Are you leaving a note for me?”

The man nodded. “Wasn’t sure how long you would be flying with your Uncle. Then your Mother launched herself recklessly into the atmosphere despite being told she needed to practice first.

“Since you are going crimefighting tonight, I’m taking advantage of an opportunity as well. Oliver Queen will be arriving soon in a helicopter and taking me to Star City. I will be at the lake house in the morning before you arrive or soon after. He knows where it is.”

Kara did not like the sound of that. She also didn’t like the slightly glowing red cuff on her mate’s wrist.

“You are not wearing that.” she told him.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Yes, I am. I am not as good at controlling my strength as you are, but I am a highly trained soldier and do not need powers to fight. Oliver has many weapons he wants to show me. Your Uncle approved my trip.”

“No.” Kara told him.

“Yes...”

“No. Take off that device and I have no problem with it. Wear it and you are staying here until I return.”

Kell crossed his arms defiantly. “I don’t tell you what to do. You would never listen regardless. Now you are going to tell me I can’t do something. Seriously?”

“I said no.” Kara told him again, her eyes locked onto his, arms now crossed as well.

Kell smiled. “If I stay, you stay. It’s only fair.”

“I’m not going to have any red solar rays on my body.”

“And I don’t have any yellow solar rays on my body in Argo City, yet I still manage to do my job.”

“There is no violence in Argo City.” Kara pointed out.

“Exactly.” Kell agreed. “This will be an experience and prepare me for the violence we may face soon.”

Kara stared at the man for a moment more, seeing that he wasn’t going to back down. She wanted to punch a wall but didn’t think the farmhouse could stand it.

“Fine. Have fun. You want to be a hero, be a hero. I hope he makes you wear a hood. Are there going to be any Green Lanterns with you?”

“No.”

“Jade is still off world?”

“I haven’t asked. Why would I care?”

“Does Oliver have a team? Any women in tights?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” He said irritably. “Are you going to wear that skirt in the sky where anyone looking up can see as much of you as I saw on the beach?”

Kara stayed quiet, not quite sure how to answer that.

Kell smiled and shook his head. “Kara, trust me, please? Isn’t that an important part of a relationship? You know I would never betray you. Are you worried I may be hurt and using that as an excuse? If I am, I can simply take this off and everything will be fine.”

“Not if one of those human bullets strikes you in the head or the chest.” she fairly pointed out.

Kell shook his head and smiled. “I’m going. You are going. We are going to have fun, help people and all that. Relax. I’ve been trained over half my life for war. Just because I have never fought in an actual war doesn’t mean I don’t know what I am doing.”

Kara tensed, not ready to lose this argument but realizing he was right. If she had the right to go where she wished, he had the same.

“Will you at least wear your armor and helmet?” Kara finally asked.

“Yes,” Kell nodded. “Speaking of clothing choices, your mother was acting a bit weird today. She had Kelex scan me for a new wardrobe and asked what foods I liked. I don’t need a new wardrobe. My clothes are fine.”

Kara shook her head. “Not according to my mother. She won’t let Aunt Astra or Uncle Non wear military garb after shift and especially not at informal dinner. She will insist you wear formal military garb to work in the morning before changing into your standard uniform. On off days...”

“Hold up.” Kell told her. “She is going to determine what I wear and when I wear it?”

“You don’t have to listen to her.” Kara she said, then added, “But she will pester you until you do what she wants. Fair warning.”

Kell let out a breath. “That’s going to take a bit of getting used to.”

Kara laughed, momentarily forgetting the danger he could be in tonight. “Considering the increased lifespans we will have due to the need to populate our planet, you will have one hundred and fifty years, or perhaps even two centuries to get used to it.”

Kell smiled then frowned. “I thought... I thought once we found our home, started settlements... we would have our own home.”

Kara was surprised at that assumption. “No. The House of El resides together.”

Kell was horrified. “But, it’s going to be a big house, right? Multiple floors, our own space for eating, relaxing... we don’t have to... live with her, do we?”

Kara laughed. “Of course we are going to live with her… she is alone, and I don’t like my mother to be alone. She becomes sad and she already has so much pressure on her and now you want her to live alone?

“My Uncle and Aunt would never leave her, even if they do sleep on their ships occasionally to get a break. So… no, we will all live in the same compound, share dinners and such. That won’t be a problem... will it? If so, you better decide before the bonding.”

“No!” Kell assured her. “It just seems at times she can be a bit... controlling.”

Kara kissed the man on his cheek, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. “Don’t worry. She isn’t nearly as controlling as I can be, just ask my scientists. Now… aren’t you glad you wanted me for a mate?”

Kell smiled, swallowing hard, forcing the reality of living with his Mother-in-Law for the very long future from his mind. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

An hour before sundown over Metropolis, Kara and Kal floated high above the city, Kara deciding to give her mother a break and wear the uniform she made for herself rather than Aunt Lara’s.

“Okay,” Kal told her, “close your eyes and take it all in. Listen to everything and try to sort it in your head, listen to pleas for help, police sirens, colliding automobiles, gunshots. It isn’t easy but I know you can do it.”

Kara closed her eyes and did as he instructed, being bombarded by millions of sounds. While she was used to loud sounds under the yellow sun, purposefully listening to so many at once was nearly overwhelming. In her trips to National City and Metropolis, it had been easy to block out most of the sounds and focus on a few. Now she felt lightheaded.

“Just listen.” Kal El told her.

A loud bang caused her to pop her eyes open.

“Gunshot, that way!” Kara pointed.

Kal shook his head. “Car backfire. Good catch though.” he told her encouragingly. “That reminds me, we need to talk about guns. Bullets cannot harm us but in a crowd of people, ricochets can happen. If we are surrounded by people catch the bullets.”

“And if we aren’t?” the girl asked.

“Let them bounce off you… it’s kind of cool. Most people on this planet know bullets won’t harm me yet many criminals try regardless. I’ll never understand that. If a human hits your face, turn your head a bit so they don’t take the full strike on their fist. It could easily break a hand. Also, never hit humans unless you must for the safety of others. If you do, be very gentle. I’ve found it easier to throw them to the side. Always take any weapons they may have as soon as possible. If you feel you can control the strength and temperature of your heat vision, feel free to heat up a gun. If not, simply use superspeed to take the weapon.”

Kara nodded her head, deciding these were easy enough instructions for fighting people who were as breakable as thin glass.

“Do you have communication with Watchtower or that blue tooth thing for your cell phone in your ear?”

Clark suspected this was coming. “Yes, I have contact. Yes, all the Justice League members have the ability to contact each other if they need help. Yes, I can communicate with Oliver Queen. No, we don’t need to help Star City. He and Dinah have been doing an excellent job for years. Kell will be fine.”

Kara said nothing, a blush creeping over her face. Obviously Kell would be fine. He was a soldier and he was trained for battle. He had his armors, his weapons, his skill... and red solar rays being absorbed by his body negating his power.

Before she could think more of this, a large collision was heard followed by several others. Neither needed super hearing to know cars had just slammed into each other.

_“Watchtower to Boy Scout and Girl Scout.”_

“We are here. Pile up on bridge. On our way.” Clark answered.

_“Got a strange energy spike from Metropolis before it happened. Haven’t figured out the exact source but it is near the bridge. Be cautious.”_

“Thank you, Watchtower.” Superman told her, already flying to the area with Supergirl following.

The two stopped above the wreckage and saw multiple cars crashed into each other. The traffic was only one way and the first car seemed to be crushed from the front end.

“Strange.” Clark mumbled and looked around searching for anything the lead car may have hit. Finding nothing but hearing the moans of injured people he and Kara landed on the bridge.

“Check the back and I’ll get the front.” Superman said. “If people are stuck, help free them but make sure they don’t move unless they have to. Watch for gasoline spills and use freeze breath on any flammable source you see.”

Kara nodded and moved quickly to the eighth car that was piled up. No one seemed to have any life threatening injuries, but all were hurt in some manner. She used her X Ray vision, checking them each for internal bleeding, grateful no children had been in any of the cars.

She met Kal El in the middle of the mangled row of automobiles.

“Both sides blocked, and the front cars were definitely struck by something.” he told her. “I need to check the water.”

Kal El had no need to check the water though. A man he didn’t know had launched himself from the harbor and landed on the bridge.

Clark knew this wasn’t John Corbin. John Corbin had been on life support for years since his Kryptonite core had been taken from him. Still, he recognized the green, glowing power source in the man’s chest. Another Metallo.

The cyborg-like creature did not hesitate, firing a blast of green energy, striking Superman in the chest and blowing him back over the wreckage. Kara looked at her cousin then turned back to her new nemesis, prepared to attack when a second bolt struck her, blinding her in pain and sending her flying over the wrecked cars to land next to her cousin.

She checked on Kal El and saw his veins seemed to be glowing green and she knew he was feeling as much pain as she was.

The two crouched behind a car while the citizens who had been on the bridge ran past them in a panic.

“Kal, what was that?” She asked, almost breathless as she fought through the pain.

“Kryptonite.” the man told her, his face grimacing.

“Wow, that Martian really doesn’t like you, does he?” she asked, absently noting the veins in her hand were glowing green as well.

“That isn’t the Martian, but I’ve seen this type of enemy before. Lex Luthor made one years ago and now someone has made another. Wait a few seconds and the pain will be gone, then we can strike.”

Kara looked over the roof of the car they were behind and saw the man walking closer. She then looked to the sky. Just as she thought, a giant, cloaked Kryptonian ship was flying low and the soldiers standing on the open ramp had rifles aimed at the man. She doubted they were set to stun.

“Kal, if you want this guy to live, we only have a few seconds. Red Shard is about to attack, and they are not known for taking prisoners.” Kara told him.

Superman shook his head, the green glow fading from his body. “Then I guess we have a few seconds to take him down. We can do it.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, the pain finally fading away. “I’m the sidekick. Lead the way, cousin.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters

* * *

Kara looked up in the sky with her X-Ray vision. Though Metropolis could not see the cloaked ship, she could and saw the soldiers scrambling, preparing to blow the Kryptonite core out of the cyborg or simply blow his head off.

“Don’t kill him! We need him alive for questioning!” Kara shouted up from her spot next to Clark, the two crouched behind a wrecked vehicle as Kryptonite energy blasts flew into the car and over their heads.

“We need him for questioning?” Clark asked, slightly amused and a bit worried that was her only motivation.

“They are Red Shard. Explaining we don’t want to kill because it isn’t our way is not the best argument!” She told him. “I’m a bit disappointed in their response time to be honest… some guards. Anyway, you have fought one of these things before. I suspect it has a metallic exoskeleton, correct?”

Clark nodded. “It’s strong. The last time I had a readily available source of lead to contain the core.”

Kara nodded enthusiastically, not really thinking things through. “Great idea. I’ll draw its fire and you find lead.”

Before Clark could stop her, Kara stood up to find the cyborg had moved closer and its green core was glowing. She dropped to the ground quickly, the blast barely missing her head.

“On second thought, you’re the head of the House of El. You draw fire and I’ll get the lead.” She stated bluntly.

Despite the situation they found themselves in, Clark couldn’t help but smile. He lifted the car in front of him and threw it at the cyborg, knocking the man back.

“Keep throwing cars at him.” Clark told her. “We need to knock him into the water then freeze it around him. He still relies on a brain and the sub-zero temperatures will slow his thought processes.”

Kara saw that this ‘Metallo’, as Clark called him, had already ripped through the car and was approaching again.

“His brain is about to be dust.” Kara commented, looking towards the invisible ship above her, seeing a Red Shard trooper prepared to drop the man, the glowing red light on the barrel showing it was not set to stun. “As much as it hurts my pride, we have to use another resource if we want him alive.”

The blonde looked to the sky and shouted, “Hey! Brightest day, darkest night! We need Green Lantern light!”

Immediately, the cyborg was surrounded by a new type of green energy forming a perfect cube around it and compressing inward, forcing Metallo to the ground. Hal Jordan landed in front of the cousins, his ring focused on the now trapped enemy.

“I was just waiting for your word, Lady Kara. Want me to take him to Watchtower, Boy Scout?” Hal asked, no humor in his voice that would have been present in the past. The man looked tense and angry.

“Radiation room.” Clark agreed. The cousins followed Hal Jordan in the air as he dragged the captured Metallo in the glowing cube that had him lying prone.

By the time Kara and Clark made it to Watchtower, the Kryptonian Scout Ship was hovering, cloaked over the tall building.

“Damn it.” she whispered. “I bet Mother and Uncle Non are on the ship.”

The two cousins and Hal landed on the roof quickly to avoid being seen and entered the base. Kara followed Kal to the tenth floor where Hal stood in cell-like room with Diana and Bruce, promethium binders holding the cyborg down in a prone position on a table. A piece of lead was being welded to the man’s metallic sternum by Bruce Wayne.

She instantly felt better, no pain remaining from the Kryptonite. It was just as well because her guards were suddenly surrounding her and Kelex was already scanning her body.

“Relax, Kelex, I’m fine.” the girl told her sidekick.

Kelex continued to scan regardless. “You need to be brought to the scout ship’s med bay. I need blood samples, tissue samples, more in-depth radiation scans...”

“I’m fine!” Kara snapped. “Kal is fine, too.”

Kal nodded his head. “It was synthetic Kryptonite… the radiation feels a bit different than real Kryptonite. I wasn’t aware of another lab that had the ability to create one of these men after all the labs Lex once owned were shut down.”

“Kara!”

Kara closed her eyes and turned, not wanting to see the look on her mother’s face as the woman practically knocked her over with a hug, obviously not wearing a red sun cuff.

“I’m fine, Mother.” Kara tried to reassure her.

Kelex interrupted. “I need more tests to determine if the radiation has done any lasting damage to her body. She refuses to go to the med bay of the ship.”

Kara opened her mouth to object again when a red blur moved past her, and she felt red solar rays on her wrist.

She turned to her right and saw Wally West who showed his hands apologetically. “Sorry, but your Mom is scary.”

Frowning, Kara moved to unlock the cuff until she felt a pin prick her neck. She turned quickly and saw her Uncle Non with a syringe in his hand.

_“Uncle Non! That hurt! I don’t... I don’t... wow that feels good. That feels really, really good. Did you know there were Kangors on this planet? One is right behind you. I’ve never seen one with purple spots before. I wonder how he got here all the way from Krypton_...” Kara said before losing consciousness.

Non caught her in his arms and cradled her, taking her to the scout ship’s med bay, Kelex and Alura following close behind.

Within a few minutes, Non had returned. “Kal El, I would not do to you what I just did to her, but it would be beneficial if you were examined too.”

“I have been examined before after this sort of attack, General. I assure you, I am fine but appreciate your concern.” Kal said.

Non nodded his head. “Then perhaps you could allow Kelex to scan your body so we can assure Kara’s readings match yours and she has not reacted differently?”

Clark had many questions he wanted to ask this new Metallo but admitted the General’s logic made sense.

“Of course, General.” he agreed and moved back to the roof.

Non was left alone with Hal Jordan, Alura and the Red Shard unit.

“General, Lady Kara asked for time to take him alive and question him. You ordered me to follow her lead. We were close to eliminating the target regardless, but she called for the Green Lantern’s aid.” Zol told him.

Non nodded, regretting his commands now but could not find fault with Zol. “You did as I ordered. I will deal with her when she wakes. Please prepare a second bed. I just received word that Kell Ur is being brought in by Oliver Queen in a helicopter.”

“Sir?” Zoll questioned, puzzled at the order.

“A tiny rock is embedded in his shoulder and needs to be removed. Once that is done, remove the cuff, let him heal, then replace the cuff, give him a blood transfusion if necessary, then sedate him again. I will deal with him when he wakes as well.

“In the meantime, Commander, _I need you to stall Kal El as long as possible on the ship.”_ Non finished, in a whisper. The man saluted his General and hurried off.

As he made his way to where the prisoner was being held, Non grasped the hilt of his standard, laser-rimmed blade all Kryptonian soldiers carried and pulled it from its sheath.

“Time to get answers.” the man muttered, the blade clenched tightly in his fist.

Non walked into the room where Diana and Bruce were interrogating the prisoner. Diana had some gold lasso on the cyborg’s neck. Non had yet to meet her but liked what he saw so far.

“I like the idea of strangling him, but I have questions I need answered first.” he happily told the woman. “Then please hang him from the rafters.”

Non stood over the cyborg who was frantically looking everywhere but at his captors and examined him with his X-Ray vision. Metallo stopped moving when Non bent over him, his wide eyes locking onto the General.

“I am General Non, Commander of the Kryptonian Battle Cruiser _Flamebird_. You have attacked my people unprovoked and by Universal law are now my prisoner. I have questions that you will answer.”

“Kryptonian military... there are more of you?” the man asked, eyes wide.

“There are many more of us, but I am the one you should be concerned with now. I can hear your heartbeat, your blood pumping through your veins. I can see that muscle surrounds your metallic exoskeleton. Every lie you tell me, I will cut a muscle from your body. This blade will cauterize the wound so you will not bleed out no matter how much you wish to. Am I understood?”

“Yes,” the man answered immediately.

“Who are you?” Non asked.

“Dr. Greg Gilcrist. I formerly worked for Lex Luthor as a scientist in an organization called Cadmus. After Corbin was defeated, I was given the same surgery and placed on stand down until I was needed. After Lex Luthor’s escape, he contacted our organization and told us to resume our mission. I was placed into service and told to draw both Superman and Supergirl out in the open and kill them.”

Non raised an eyebrow, curious and slightly puzzled. “That was very specific.”

“He has no choice.” Diana told the General. “The lasso compels him to speak the truth and any resistance will cause him great pain.”

Non looked at the now glowing lasso wrapped loosely around the man’s neck.

“Magic?” he asked warily. Diana nodded.

“Huh… well, that certainly takes the work out of interrogation.” Non said resigned, then stabbed the man’s thigh with his knife.

“I told the truth!” Gilcrist screamed, the sizzling in his thigh continuing to burn.

“I know.” Non pulled the blade out, wiping it off on the man’s pants then sheathing it. “That was for daring to harm my niece.”

“So I can ask him anything and he has to tell the truth?” Non asked Diana to be sure. The woman nodded.

“No physical pain needed?”

Diana shook her head.

“Not even a little?”

Diana shook her head again, a small smile playing about her mouth.

“Fine then, no torture. “ Non said, somewhat disappointed. “You say Lex Luthor wanted you to kill Superman and Supergirl after his escape. Did he activate any other protocols? Are there any other monstrosities like you with the same goal?”

“Not that I know of. We were not told of other’s actions, operating as independent cells, only given orders by two people.” The man said.

Non gestured with his hand to keep going, his other hand resting on the hilt of his blade. “Am I really going to have to ask you everything? Talk.”

Not wanting to push his luck, the cyborg answered, “We receive orders from Lex or Lillian Luthor.”

Kal El walked into the room having heard everything from outside. He asked, “Where is Lillian Luthor?”

“I don’t know. Only Lex contacted me. I have been at Cadmus Headquarters for the past two years. Lillian visits, performs diagnostic checks and maintenance on my system, then leaves.”

Non asked, “Where is this headquarters located?”

“It’s at 44th and Vine, building 301 in Gotham. There is a basement with an elevator that leads to an underground laboratory the Government missed when it seized Lex Luthor’s accounts and holdings.”

Non nodded and looked at Diana once again. “My congratulations on such an effective interrogation tool. I will send some of my unit to destroy the place at once.”

“I’ll send Lanterns to assist.” Hal told them.

Superman spoke up again. “Does Lena Luthor have any knowledge or affiliation with your group?”

“Not that I was told.” The cyborg admitted.

Non gave Clark a confused look but shrugged it off for the time being looking back at the prisoner.

“Why would you allow such an organization to turn you into this thing you have become?” the General asked, genuinely curious.

For the first time, Non saw a bit of fight in Gilcrist’s eyes. “Because I hate aliens!”

“We aren’t fond of you either.” Non laughed and turned to the Green Lantern. “I believe we have all we need. Hal Jordan, will you be taking him to the prison on Oa?”

Jordan shook his head. “There is no need. We have a doctor that can remove the core and the police have a special reinforced cell that he will not be able to break out of. He will have to be hooked to a life support machine because synthetic kryptonite is an unstable power source, he won’t live long with it unless it is maintained. Since we won’t be letting Lillian Luthor work on him obviously, an artificial heart machine will have to keep him alive.”

Non walked out, the Justice League members following him.

Once they were in the control room, Batman addressed the group. “Brainiac had no interest in killing Kara and Clark. He was testing them. He had Luthor’s knowledge and most likely activated the protocol as a distraction, a test or both. He now knows that a Green Lantern is following Kara at all times.”

“Did we pick up any indication that this Gilcrist was transmitting?” Clark asked.

“No.” Bruce told him, then asked, “Has there been any indication from Kara’s ship that Brainiac’s ship has entered the galaxy?”

“Not before we recalled it,” Non said looking thoughtful. “I made a mistake, a simple one. Brainiac would not need to watch the battle simply for a test. I assumed that only one parasite was sent to Earth but there could be any number of humans under Brainiac’s control watching everything, simply to spy for him. All he would have to do is come into the galaxy for only a few seconds, download the information from his human hosts and be gone.

“But we still have an advantage. Thanks to Hal’s timely intervention, Brainiac does not know other Kryptonians are on this planet. We have to assume an attack can come at any time from anyone.

“Kal El, I am afraid you are going to lose your crime fighting partner. I haven’t decided whether to send Kara and her idiotic mate back to Argo or keep her in hiding here for the time being. Either way, she will not be placed in the public spotlight again.”

“I fully agree, General.” Clark told him immediately.

“I will send Kara’s ship back into space and we will regroup at the Lake House.” Non decided, dismissing the impromptu meeting.

In the scout ship sometime later, Kara woke up. She found herself lying on a hard bed.

No, this was an examination table and she was restrained to it by her wrists, a half circular cellular scanner was running over her body. She attempted to break the restraints but was unable.

“This is not good.” Kara said to herself.

“No kidding. I’m not in any better shape. We are in the scout ship med bay and have red solar light restraints on us.” Kell’s voice said. “The ship isn’t moving so at least we aren’t on our way home.”

Kara turned her head to her right and saw Kell in a similar state as her, only his shoulder was bandaged, and he had a line running into his vein Kara knew was providing blood.

“Kell! What happened to you... what are you wearing?” she finally asked, realizing the man was in a suit similar to the one she had seen Oliver Queen wearing, only red in color.

Kell shook his head. “I was shot. This outfit has body armor but the rifle... it’s a long story.” the man admitted.

Kara instantly became angry. “Apparently we aren’t going anywhere! Tell me now! You told me you would wear your armor! Nothing on this planet can pierce our armor! So why are you wearing that ineffective outfit?”

“I wanted to blend in! It was fine... a little tight in certain areas but fine. We were busting up some gang trying to sell something... I’m still not sure what we were doing but the fighting was easy enough. Then I saw a glint of a sniper rifle a block away on top of a building. I assumed it wasn’t aimed at me so I pushed Oliver down so neither of us would be hit. Only I misjudged the velocity of the shot and was hit in the shoulder.” Kell told her, admitting his error. “It hurt. The bullet was buried under my collar bone. If I had taken the red cuff off, it would have healed over the bullet, so Oliver and Dinah packed the wound and... next thing I knew, I woke up here. Next to you.”

“If you had worn your armor this wouldn’t have happened! What were you thinking?! You wanted to play dress up with the human vigilantes?” Kara was so angry, she wanted to hit something… only she couldn’t because she was strapped down, so yelling would have to do.

Kell looked at her in disbelief. “Says the woman who flies around in a red cape! What are you doing here? Were you hurt?”

“No!” Kara shouted. Though when she thought about it for a moment, she realized that wasn’t entirely true. In a little softer voice, she said, “Not really. There was this cyborg who had some sort of Kryptonite core that emitted these high energy blasts. Kal El and I were struck but it was no big deal. Hal was there to help us.”

Kell shook his head and looked at the ceiling. “So… you were hit by a wave of deadly energy. That’s much better. I thought you would be protecting humans, fighting injustice, that sort of thing?”

She didn’t miss the sarcastic undertone in his voice.

“At least I had my powers and didn’t nearly die from blood loss!” She yelled, fear driving her anger. “That is an infusion line in your veins! You told me you would wear your armor!”

“It would have stood out!” Kell screamed back.

“And a red leather suit doesn’t?!” Kara asked loudly.

“It works for Oliver! The body armor was quite comfortable. I thought it would be fine against human weapons! Bad call, okay? Now can we talk about you getting hit with a deadly burst of radiation?!”

Kara clenched her fists and looked at the ceiling. “No, we cannot. I’m not the one bleeding. I was fine!”

“So that’s why you are being held in the med bay restrained next to me?” Kell asked, disbelief at her argument evident in his words.

“No! I was wrongfully incarcerated when no one would believe me when I said I was fine!” She said very loudly.

“Sure you were,” Kell said.

“You’re an idiot.” Kara told him, unable to come up with a better insult.

“You’re an idiot.” he responded childishly.

Non walked out of the shadows at the far end of the room, arms crossed and obviously not in a good mood.

“You are both idiots.” the man told the pair as they looked up, chins on their chest to get a look at the General.

“You drugged me!” Kara said in an accusing tone.

“Be thankful this ship isn’t on its way to Argo City right now!” Non exclaimed. “Since you have both deduced the other is an idiot, we can talk without me needing to point this out again. Lay there and shut up, both of you!”

The two laid their heads back simultaneously, bracing for the worst.

Non walked between the two tables. First, he looked at Kell.

“You were nearly killed saving a human. You were given permission to participate tonight and told to wear your armor. Has Kryptonian battle armor changed in the past few hours, Kell?”

“No, sir.”

“Then why did you disobey an order?”

Kell closed his eyes and tried to swallow only to find his throat was very dry. “You told me to make sure I was prepared for any fight I might find tonight and to have my weapons on me. I was... I never thought you gave me a direct order, more of a suggestion... I did have weapons... I wasn’t good with a bow but the crossbow pistol I found to be extremely accurate. I thought my regular armor may not help me blend in, you see...”

“Black Kryptonian lightweight armor would not help you blend in at night, but red leather was much more stealthy?” Non asked, effectively shutting down his argument before Kell buried himself any deeper in the hole he was digging.

“He was being an idiot, wanting to dress like some superhero...” Kara began.

“Quiet! I will get to you in a moment... Supergirl.” Non said forcefully.

Kara tried to swallow as well but her throat was as dry as Kell’s.

“Kell?” Non asked, still waiting for an explanation.

“Sorry, sir.” he said. “I didn’t plan to get shot. I was trying to ensure neither of us was shot but... it didn’t work out so well. Could I have the cuff removed? My shoulder is still a bit sore.”

“Deal with it. Until your blood pressure is up, the transfusion continues.” Non told him before turning to Kara. “Now... Supergirl, why did you not call for Hal Jordan immediately?”

Kara tried to shrug her shoulders but couldn’t because her wrists were bound to the table. Thinking quickly, she tried deflection which usually worked on her mother. “First of all, I want you to know I forgive you for drugging me. It was rude and to some, it would be unforgivable, but I love you so much Uncle Non and I know you love me...”

“When Kelex tells you to be examined, you will be examined, and I will sedate you if that is what it takes to get you to comply!” Non’s eyebrows rose as he practically shouted. “You told the Red Shard squadron not to fire because you wanted him alive for information, yet you did not ask for Jordan immediately. Any reason why?”

Kara thought of the best answer that would make him happy.

Unfortunately, her uncle knew her too well. “Stop thinking of an answer that would make me happy. There are none. I know the truth. I want you to say it.”

Kara sighed, defeated. “Kal and I had a plan to take him down. I was going to...”

“To do what?” Non asked. “Distract the cyborg with the deadly radiation intent on killing you while Kal did what? Searched for lead? Did you even wait for him to tell you that was a bad idea and listen to his plan?”

Kara lifted her chin again to look at her uncle. “He told you that, didn’t he?”

“He told me that you thought of drawing fire while sending him on a hunt for lead and moved before he could stop you. You were almost struck again!” Non said.

“That was dumb.” Kell whispered.

Non looked sharply at Kell who diverted his eyes away.

“I realized the flaw in my battle plan and told him to draw fire after I was nearly hit. Unfortunately, I knew members of my guard were about to disintegrate the enemy we needed to interrogate and was forced to call in Hal Jordan. Kal El didn’t want to but I put my pride aside...”

Non held up his hand. “Kal El informed me that in situations like this he immediately calls for backup. That is why he is part of a team. Teams cover each other’s weakness. You had a powerful asset and instead of using it immediately, your pride stopped you until you had no choice but to ask for help. That is what happened, correct, Supergirl?”

Kara tried to nod her head, uncomfortably in her position. “I don’t like the way you say ‘Supergirl’.”

Non laughed. Kara didn’t hear any humor in that laugh. “Don’t worry about it because your days as ‘Supergirl’ are over! Your mother has been crying nonstop, watching medical readings she has no hope of understanding. Does that make you happy? Do you enjoy making your mother cry?”

Kara let out a long breath. “I hate your guilt trips.”

“Answer the question.”

“No, I don’t want my mother to cry.”

“Kell, if Kara had seen you in the state you arrived in, covered in blood and passed out, do you think she would have been upset?”

“Yes, General. I would like to think so.”

“Is that the kind of husband you will be? You like seeing your wife upset?”

“No, General.”

Non took a deep breath. “It has taken a lot of convincing, but Hal Jordan has agreed not to tell the Guardians about the incidents and Alura has agreed not to tell Astra about this. Do you know why I don’t want my wife to find out what has happened tonight?”

“Because you don’t want to take us back to Argo City?” Kara asked hopefully.

“Because she would confine you both to your quarters which I don’t mind, but I would be stuck sleeping alone on the Flamebird for months… perhaps years! If I send you back now without a reason, she will be suspicious, and we are all in trouble. I would have to tell her! She may well find out one day regardless!

“What am I saying… of course she will find out! She always finds out! I had hoped the two of you may curb each other’s more reckless tendencies but apparently when separated, you are even worse. From this point on, there will be no more capes, Lara El designed or inspired outfits, red leather hooded outfits, no more heroics or stupid blunders! If you go out, the two of you will be in civilian disguises, surrounded by soldiers and accompanied by Alex Danvers and Hal Jordan at the very least! Do we understand each other?”

“Yes, sir.” both of them said immediately.

Non seemed satisfied at their tone. “Good. Kara, luckily there is no sign of radiation in your system, so you’ll be released shortly. You will be checked by Kelex once a day for the foreseeable future and if I have to drug you again to get you in here, I will send you back to Argo City and we can all be at Astra’s mercy. You will apologize to your mother and assure her you are okay. Kell, your blood pressure is rising so you should be released soon as well. We will be moving to the Lake House as soon as you are both up. Any questions?”

Kara and Kell looked at each other, then looked back at the General and shook their heads.

Non walked out leaving the two alone.

After a moment of silence, Kell spoke. “That could have been worse. At least we aren’t being sent back to Argo, right?”

“You’re an idiot.” Kara told him.

“You’re an idiot… A twelfth level idiot.” Kell responded with a hint of fondness in his voice this time.

“I love you.” Kara finally told him.

“I love you, too.”

“Don’t do something so stupid again, okay? I don’t need another man I love dying.”

Kell closed his eyes. “If I am ever in battle, I swear I will wear my armor.”

His tone was sincere, giving Kara a bit of peace.

“If we ever have children, I hope they aren’t as reckless as you.” she muttered.

“Are you serious right now?” he asked, disbelieving. “As reckless as me?”

Kara admitted to herself that she could be a bit reckless but wasn’t going to say that out loud. Changing the subject, she asked, “Want to check out the Rocky Mountains in a few days? I thought we could camp under the stars.”

“That sounds fun.” He agreed, then said, “So… we should put the costumes up for a while?”

“You look ridiculous in red.” she grumbled. “But yes, until we have a better grasp of what is going on, we should probably maintain a low profile. The timing of the attack on me, this new Metallo, a copy of the one Lex Luthor made… I know Brainiac is behind this and he won’t hide forever.”

Kell did not like the sound of this but said nothing. His thoughts finally getting the better of him, he asked, “What happens when he does make himself known?”

“I’m going to use math to destroy him.” Kara told him confidently.

The next day at the Lake House, Non was learning a new hobby… fishing. He, Clark and Kell stood on the shore casting their artificial lures into the water as Kal El had shown them, not having any luck but enjoying the beautiful weather regardless. Krypto has been watching, sitting by Kell and finally falling asleep.

The sounds of nature surrounded them, Non finally relaxing after the previous day he’d had, and the wilderness was beautiful.

The quiet atmosphere was broken by Ogal, as he suddenly appeared and formally addressed his commander. “Sir, Lady Kara is in the workshop behind the residence and there are five guards surrounding it at a distance. Commander Zol wants to know if it would not be wise to plasma bomb the bottom of the lake or at least set high intensity sonic waves into the water to ensure no predators will attack.”

Non dropped his head in frustration. If there was one thing every Kryptonian knew of their old home, it was to be wary of bodies of water… everyone except Zor El, that is.

“There are no predators that can harm us here. No need to scour the water of life.” Non told him, repeating what he had told Zoll earlier in the day.

“We researched possible threats and alligators could be a concern.” the man argued.

Non stared at him for a moment, wondering why Rao decided he had to deal with the people in his life at times. “Ogal, have the soldiers become use to their powers?”

The man nodded, showing his wrist devoid of a red solar cuff. “All of us... Shyhla still gets a bit of vertigo when she uses this X-Ray vision and Kin can’t hold a beverage glass without breaking it, but they are coming along. The rest of us are prepared to use every new tactical advantage our bodies give us.”

“Then why are you afraid of predators on Earth?” Non asked, genuinely wanting to know.

The man looked embarrassed, obviously not having thought of this. “Uhm... they are predators after all and have many large teeth and are scaly... and we have been trained to destroy creatures like that before they kill us. Are you sure an alligator can’t harm us? Have tests been conducted?”

Non shook his head, frustrated. “No one will be scorching this body of water. How am I supposed to catch fish if all the fish are dead?” he asked.

“Well, sir… we could prepare the tractor beam and settle the ship over the water. We could pull in as many live fish as you would like from a safe distance, sir.” he suggested.

“No! Continue training, continuing studying, continue watching my niece before she leaves you all behind again to look like fools! Go!” Non ordered.

The man gave a Kryptonian salute and hurried off leaving a chuckling Kal El. “I suppose Kara wasn’t exaggerating when she said bodies of water were dangerous on Krypton.”

“You certainly didn’t want to go near one without a weapon.” Kell agreed. “I admit I was frightened to enter the ocean but once Kara did, I couldn’t very well stay on land.”

Non sighed. “There are no recordings of Kara in a bathing suit that Kelex may have, are there Kell?”

Startled by the question, Kell stuttered, “Sir? I believe Kara told Lady Alura that...”

“I know what Kara told Alura.” Non said. “I also know that Alura prefers to live in denial at times. I am a realist and very aware of my niece’s penchant for... disregarding Kryptonian traditions when it suits her. Please tell me she was not wearing a two-piece suit.”

Kell shook his head. “I can tell you she was in a very modest... very tight...”

“That’s enough,” Non told him, seeing the man’s eyes glaze over in remembrance.

Clark held back a smile, continuing to cast, using his vision to realize no fish was coming near their lines but enjoying the outing regardless. He could have never imagined after his Dad died that he would go fishing again, much less be standing on a lake shore fishing with two Kryptonians. It was an amazing experience and he felt no trepidation being among them, even the soldiers.

“General...”

“Please call me Non, Kal. You are family.”

“Non,” Clark corrected, “Kara has mentioned a few times... she has said I am the ‘Head of the House of El’. What exactly does that mean?”

Clark did not like the almost evil looking grin on Non’s face. “It’s a very high honor to be the Head of any House, especially the House of El.”

“Why do I sense a ‘but’ in there?” Clark asked hesitantly.

“It is also a great responsibility. For instance, when you move to Argo, you will be expected to attend diplomatic functions, balls, public celebrations, and if Krypton was still in existence, you would be responsible for the family’s finances.”

“Finances?” Clark asked, cautiously.

“Oh yes. The House of El had a vast fortune. Your father was responsible for it. I wouldn’t worry though, it will be many years before we have a monetary system in place and the economy starts growing for this to be an issue.”

Clark nodded as that made sense. He asked, “So he decided who received what money?”

Non shook his head. “Oh no. The women decided that. Jor El was responsible for paying everything your mother, Alura and Kara wanted, their bills, additions to the compound, the groceries, replacing equipment when Kara or her father blew something up in their lab, or his lab, grooming bills, replacing and fixing Kelex units, buying and maintaining skimmers, that sort of thing. There is a reason your father never smiled much. Alura and Lara could be quite expensive and that doesn’t include your Uncle Zor and his crazy experiments, Kara’s private tutors... you get the idea. As I said, it was a great responsibility. Now it falls on you.”

Kal took this in and realized being the Head of the House of El wasn’t the position he thought it was. “Would I be on the Council?”

“If you were Head of the Military, Head of the Science Guild or Chief Justice. Those titles belong to Astra, Kara and Alura. Your House is respected, so you will have a great advantage running for one of the open Council spots… though once the economy is settled on our new home, you would probably have to pay for the election campaign as well.”

Kal El shook his head. “So basically anything Kara and Alura want, I would have to pay for.”

“Yes. Also Astra and I since we live in the compound. Don’t worry about us though. Our needs are small.

“Alura and Kara however are a different story. Those two can be quite expensive, between Alura’s love of fashion, art collecting, jewelry and Kara’s love of accidental explosions. Also, don’t forget about Lois… I can’t imagine her needs will be small either.”

Kal thought about this for a moment. “Am I able to have a budget in place?”

Non nodded. “Yes, but they won’t follow it. Good luck telling them ‘no’. The equipment and materials Zor El needed to make Kara’s mini particle accelerator cost... I would guess thirty million dollars by US standard currency. That was a special occasion though, her birthday. Once, Zor El wrecked four skimmers and those cost about one hundred thousand apiece, not to mention two shuttles that served as field labs. You don’t want to know how much those cost.”

“Oh...” Kal responded.

“On New Krypton, you will be responsible for organizing materials needed for our new compound. Don’t worry about that though. Kara and Alura will tell you exactly what you need but you must procure it from those who can use our new natural resources to build the homes. Also, Kara has started a science academy to educate those with potential for the Science Guild. I am certain you would be responsible for procuring whatever she needs for that project. She has already made headway in Argo City but will most likely expand once we are settled.”

Kal drew his line in, and stood for a moment, taking all this in. “Do I get to make any decisions about the future of Krypton?”

Non shook his head. “That’s the Council’s job.”

Kal had a hard time coming to grips with this. “So it sounds as if my only task as ‘Head of the House of El’ would be to give the members of the family whatever they want, and I would have no actual legal influence on the future of Krypton.”

Non nodded happily. “Now you are getting it.”

Kal El let out a deep breath. “Are there any benefits to having the title?”

Non shrugged his shoulders. “You get a really nice crystal plaque with ‘ _Head of the House of El’_ engraved on it. You can also get one for your desk and you will need a desk to organize all the paperwork.”

Kal El let out a deep breath. Being the ‘Head of the House of El’ wasn’t as exciting as it had first seemed. “Can I decline being the position? Surely Kara would be more qualified.”

Non shook his head, a gleam in his eye, dashing Kal’s hopes. “Afraid not. Your father was Head of House and now it falls to you. Besides, Kara is too busy with the Science Guild and her new appointment to the Council and Alura is basically the leader of our people. Just keep telling yourself what a great honor it is and have fun with it.”

Krypto stretched and stood up, shaking his head to wake up from his nap. Non laughed at the dog’s mannerisms. “I’m surprised Kara let Krypto out of her sight.”

“She was quite insistent I bring him with me today.” Kell informed his general. “She said she was working and didn’t want him around. I suppose she needed to concentrate because she wanted the guard a good distance away as well.”

Non felt a chill in his body and visibly shivered. Lowering the fishing pole, he looked at the younger man. “You say she wanted to be alone while she worked?”

“Yes, why?” Kell asked, not seeing the big deal. Perhaps Non was worried that Kara would go into one of her... episodes.

The three men turned towards the house when they heard the noise, Krypto barking in surprise. Behind the house, where Bruce Wayne’s workshop sat, a small beam of blue light burst straight into the sky, followed quickly by a large explosion.

The three men moved at superspeed to the workshop in question or what was left of it. The soldiers had surrounded the fiery remains and Alura and Alex had rushed out of the house.

Kelex was on the ground, soot covering his small body.

“What happened? Where is Kara?!” Non asked the robot.

“I’m fine, General, thank you for asking. I told her the promethium could not handle the power output, but she went ahead. This is not my fault, as usual.”

Kal moved quickly, using his freeze breath to knock down the flames until they were gone and only rubble remained.

In the middle of the rubble stood Kara, her Kryptonian pilot suit smoking, her now dark hair a mess and her face covered in soot.

She turned towards her family, looking a bit embarrassed, face covered by dirt and ash. “I really thought that would work. The emitter inhibitor wasn’t strong enough and the Promethium metal gave, but the experiment was a partial success. A couple of tweaks and I will have it.

“Kal, you’re the Head of the House of El. Could you call Bruce Wayne and apologize, maybe rebuild his workshop?”

Non stepped between a speechless Kal and Kell, patting both men on the back, a huge, knowing smirk on his face. “Welcome to your new lives, my boys.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters

* * *

Non walked towards Kara, who was standing in the middle of the rubble pile, with a resigned sigh. Once he reached the girl, he knew she was blushing even though her face was covered by black soot.

“Kara, what are you doing?” he calmly asked.

Kara looked back at the remains of a table where something that resembled a tube, split at the end in several shards and a small crystal near it. “It’s a military project. When I first met Brainiac’s ‘Luthor’ drone, he attacked me with tentacles that were most likely attempting to pierce my brain. Kal and I stopped them, but if that is just what a drone can use, I would think the inside of Brainiac’s ship must have several, perhaps thousands more. I am making a simple weapon, an energy blade, three to four feet long that can cut through any material. It can be activated with the push of a button.”

Non looked at the destroyed tube on the table and the faintly glowing crystal, one he recognized from his past visits to Jor El’s lab.

“Is that a sunstone?” he asked.

Kara nodded. “I borrowed it from Uncle Jor’s lab.”

“And the metal tube? Earth made?”

Kara nodded once again. “It’s promethium, the strongest metal on this planet. Unfortunately, it isn’t strong enough. I’m going to need some of the ship metal...”

Non held up his hand. “Where did you get the promethium?”

Kara looked a bit guilty. “I borrowed some from Watchtower. At least Kelex did. It’s quite easy to manipulate with my sonic cutting tool at a very high but nearly silent frequency. The circuits and wires were from...”

Non shook his head. “No! When are you going to realize that borrowing without asking or having the intent to give back what you took is stealing?!”

Kara took instant offense. “Are you calling me a thief? How dare you?”

“Did you or did you not take materials from sources that did not belong to you, knowing there was a strong chance the materials would blow up?”

“No! The material is still here, isn’t it? Besides, since the Fortress technically belongs to Jor El of the Science Guild and I am the Chief Scientist of New Krypton and head of the guild, one could make a strong argument that those crystals, including a sunstone that isn’t being used, are the property of the Science Guild!

“As far as the promethium, I asked Kelex to find an unused sample that would not be missed. If it had been stronger or I had listened to Kelex, you still wouldn’t know I had it. I’m using it for the protection of the planet, not to make some toy I saw in a movie!”

Non gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration. This was not the first time he had to deal with this type of behavior from his spoiled niece.

“Explosion containment safety unit?” he finally asked. “Remember those?”

“I don’t have one here, but since I am invincible, it’s not like I need one.” she argued.

Non waved his hands at the surrounding rubble. “And this!? This could have been contained by one!”

Kara shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, unconcerned by his outrage. It’s not like it was the first or last time he got apoplectic over something she had done. “I created a good opportunity for Kal El to get experience being the Head of the House of El and organize the reconstruction. Tell him there is no need for thanks. It will be a good introduction to his role for when he finally lives in Argo City with us.”

Picking up the cylinder, Kara turned it over in hands, noting the stress fractures in the metal. “Kelex was right, the emission inhibitors were not strong enough even if the metal had held. A few more tweaks to the inhibitor though and we should be good. I can’t replace the promethium tube… it’s too warped anyway. The right metal, maybe just a bit taken from one of our chairs or even a bed frame in the scout ship and I will having a working light… um... energy blade, in no time.”

Kara gave her uncle a big, innocent smile and held out her fist, totally unconcerned in the chaos surrounding her.

Non, ignoring her desire for a fist bump, pointed his finger at her, growled, opened his mouth but found he didn’t have the words to tell her how irritating she could truly be. Instead, he shook his head and walked off quickly.

Alex slowly walked towards the blonde, looking at the destruction around her, obviously amused. “You are totally trying to make a lightsaber, aren’t you?”

Kara shook her head. “Of course not. The physics behind lightsabers isn’t possible. Energy would not compress enough to block the energy from another lightsaber or allow a bolt of energy to be deflected. I was simply making an easily carried instant blade in the event tentacles are involved and...”

“You were trying to make a lightsaber.” Alex said again, a huge grin on her face.

Kara nodded, a bit embarrassed. “Yeah, I almost had it too. I was bored. I haven’t made anything in a while. Oh, there is something you could help me with. It’s a bit of a sensitive subject I’ve been studying in my room. I want your opinion on a few things.”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Well, that is what I am here for… but there’s one condition.”

Kara looked at her friend, slightly perplexed. “Umm, ok?”

The grin that was already on Alex’s face grew even larger. “I want a lightsaber… I have absolute faith in you to build one that actually works.”

Kara laughed, as the two made their way back into the house. “Of course! No problem… I thought you were going to request something hard… or something that might get me shipped back to Argo prematurely.”

Alex followed her into her large bedroom, nearly identical to the one Alex had two doors down. A laptop was on Kara’s desk.

“Obviously I know everything about reproductive biology and have seen diagrams of sexual activity in motion and 3-D models, but it is important that I be the best.” Kara stated.

“The best? At sex?” Alex asked hesitantly, totally unprepared for this change in topic, though she should probably expect the unexpected from the inquisitive Kryptonian by now.

Kara nodded her head seriously. “I prefer to be the best at everything but yes, sex at least. I suck at cooking and cleaning, I’m a mess without Kelex cleaning up behind me, I don’t make my bed, I don’t program our residential Kelex to cook or do laundry but despite lacking those skills, as a wife I can be the best at sexual intercourse.”

Seeing the dubious look on her friend’s face, the blonde explained further, “I found instructional videos of humans having sex in various positions. I would like to ask you questions about the videos. I realize these are male and female instructors, but I have also found two female instructors on occasion that have some interesting techniques and compatible equipment that might be valuable to my study.”

Kara clicked on a link saved in her favorites and Alex’s eyes widened. “Uh, huh… so you have been watching porn.”

“No! These are educational videos demonstrating different positions I had not previously thought of.” Kara said trying to defend herself.

“It’s porn.” Alex plainly stated.

“It is not! Look at this female. She is wearing an outfit normally associated with educational institutions.”

“It’s called a schoolgirl costume. She is much older than a college girl, that is not a real Professor’s office and that is not a real Professor.” Alex said.

Looking at the flustered Kryptonian and realizing how important this was to her, Alex smiled warmly, easing Kara’s tension immediately. “So what questions did you have? I’m not exactly an expert on hetero sex but it seems like they have everything covered.”

Kara brushed that off. “I don’t need answers about that. I have every technique memorized and catalogued in my head, even muscle movement and reflex memorized, and my flexibility is amazing. My concern is lingerie. What is so important about it? These various types of underclothes, do they add to the experience or are they just a hindrance?”

Alex raised an eyebrow and wondered, not for the first time, what exactly happened in Kryptonian bedrooms. “You don’t have lingerie in Argo City?”

“No... No one makes it that I know of. We have bras and bottoms, but they are much more practical. If anyone did make lingerie, it would be my friend Thora.” Kara pointed out. “I am fairly certain I would know.”

“Ok, so what do you wear to bed?” Alex asked, probing for information.

“A long nightgown, pajamas or, for when I plan to have sex after I am married, nothing.” Kara answered. “I noticed Kell reacting favorably to my bathing suit and the outfits I have worn in my superhero persona, but these ‘ _lingerie_ ’ seem to be more specialized to intercourse. Where can I find these outfits and what sorts should be worn in what situations? I like the lace, but I would prefer something that doesn’t itch, maybe silk? Also stockings, garter belts, some boots... oh! What about leather? I knew humans did a lot of stuff with dead cows but… wow. That leather thing really took me off guard, but I like it.”

Alex opened her mouth then closed it again, like Non earlier that day, not quite sure how to answer. “I uh... there are a few shopping malls in Metropolis... a few independent stores. I would think you would probably want something a bit higher standard... wow. I’ve honestly never thought of this. Are you sure you need lingerie? Like you said, it isn’t going to be on long.”

Kara nodded emphatically. “Presentation is everything and at times, some of these lingerie outfits are kept on. Garter belts, stockings, tops, bottoms that may as well not even be there, impractical bras... you get the idea. Maybe a corset or two.

“Anyway, since I’m going to do this, I will be the best at it. So… a shopping mall you say? I’ve been wanting to visit one of those. After I take a shower, are you up for a shopping trip?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Alex said sincerely, thought a moment, then added, “Gonna be hard with twenty something Kryptonian Guards.”

Kara shrugged. “They aren’t my problem. They must remain unseen. Uncle Non said I couldn’t dress like Supergirl anymore. He never said I couldn’t go where I want. We can take the long black SUV in the garage. I don’t care how the Lanterns and Red Shard get there. Mother will probably want to go with us. She needs to see more of Earth than just Smallville and this lake house.”

“You want to take your mother lingerie shopping with you?” Alex asked alarmed.

“Not really, but she will insist so it’s either invite her or she will show up anyway. Don’t worry, my Mom is really cool about things related to me being a wife and giving her grandchildren. I think she will be able to relax and enjoy interacting with humans.”

Two hours later, Alex led Kara and Alura into the largest Mall in Metropolis. Both Alex and Kara had large handbags. Alex was carrying her armor and weapons in hers and Kara hoped no one had seen the costume in hers. While Kara was dressed like Alex, with her faded blue jeans and black shirt, a large diamond engagement ring on her finger, Alura had refused to wear any human clothes. Instead, she was in what she considered a casual dress: a crimson red, floor length number, that looked as if it belonged on a woman going to the opera or a five-star restaurant.

“Yep, she fits right in.” Alex mumbled, trying not to laugh. Alex could already recognize Red Shard soldiers in the crowded mall, wearing black suits, each staying in a designated spot while trying to look casual. “Kara, your posse needs to take lessons from the US Secret Service. Those guys are much more discreet than your bodyguards.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Life was so much more fun before they came. I’m thinking of ditching them again soon.”

The nearest guard, who was only about a hundred feet away, looked at her sharply. Kara remembered too late that they had gotten used to the hearing and, unlike her Mother who was wearing earplugs, they could hear everything. She would have to be extra vigilant in what she said.

“Where is my bestie, Kell?” Alex asked curiously. “Didn’t Non say you two had to stick together when he was yelling at both of you for your ‘ _successful’_ night of being sidekicks?”

Kara laughed, waving that off. “Uncle Non yells all the time. You learn to tune him out. I don’t understand him. He can be so calm with everyone around him, but he seems to save his frustrations for me. _‘Kara, what were you thinking? Kara what is wrong with you? Why would you think that was a good idea? If you knew it would probably blow up, why did you do it anyway?’_ The same old questions from him, time and time again. It’s not his fault, he isn’t a scientist, so he doesn’t understand discoveries are not always made in the first or second attempt.”

She sighed. “As to your question, I don’t know where Kell is. He had better be at the residence or with Uncle Non. I certainly wasn’t going to let him come with us shopping for lingerie.”

Before Alex could lead them to the store they needed, Alura placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“I like that dress for you, Kara.” she pointed to a nearby shop. “It might look good on you. Let’s have you try it on.”

Alex and Kara glanced at each other and silently agreed to go along with her. They had plenty of time.

It didn’t take Alura long at all.

“Excuse me. Human girl?” The High Councilor of Argo City called out to a female employee. Kara and Alex groaned. Alura would need more work in interacting with humans. “Yes, you… why are there multiple versions of the same dress in different sizes?”

The girl, who couldn’t have been more than 19, was not sure what to say to the woman who looked like she had just come from a fancy party.

“So that if someone likes the dress, they can find it in their size would be my guess.” the employee told her.

“Yes, but my daughter does not wear dresses that are the same design as others. Do you have any unique dresses that could be custom fit for her size? She has the perfect figure for fashion, she could be a model on this planet if she weren’t so much more intelligent than everyone in the Universe. Is there a dress maker here I can speak to? I’m sure once they see her, they will be inspired to make a lovely dress. Some of the best dress makers on Kry... Smallville had requested to design her clothes.”

The girl shook her head and then looked at the very casually dressed and obviously embarrassed blonde in glasses and a tight ponytail.

“Lady, if you want unique, you can go to Paris, not the Mall. I don’t think your daughter’s beauty is going to inspire my manager to make something new just for your little princess.”

Alura clenched her jaw, ignoring the princess comment. The girl was obviously jealous of Kara, something Alura had become used to from others over the years. “I am an understanding and gracious woman, so I forgive your jealousy of her. Can you give me directions to this Paris? How far a drive is it?”

Kara grabbed her Mother’s arm and swung her around firmly, walking the two of them out of the store.

“Kara? Shall we go to Paris? I wanted to get you an Earth dress as a souvenir, but poor quality and mass production are not what I had in mind. That little brat was obviously jealous of you. This is why I never let many children around you as a child. As if it were your fault you were prettier and smarter...”

Kara’s face was turning shades of red that weren’t on the normal color wheel at this point. “Any dress will do Mother. Earth has many people and...”

“You will not wear the same clothes as others! Out of the question.” Alura calmly told her. “Do not forget where you come from or who you are.”

Alex laughed beside Kara. In a low voice, she said, “No one will ever say Alura El was an inattentive mother who didn’t bolster her daughter’s self-esteem. Has she always been this way?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, embarrassed by her mother’s obvious elitist attitude especially regarding Kara. The blonde would never admit it aloud but a part of her wondered if she wouldn’t have had more friends than Thora if not for her mother isolating her from those she didn’t feel were worthy.

Resigned to that possibility, she explained, “My mother has strong opinions and likes things to be a certain way. It’s why she hates me in the military uniform my Aunt gave me so I could work out in the ships and fly in simulators. Other than that, every dress I have ever worn has been custom made for me. I stopped trying to choose my own clothes a long time ago, I just put on what she tells me to for the day. What I wear has no effect on my mind or my work, so it is pointless to argue with her over it.”

Alura followed the two girls, content to let them have what Kara called ‘girl time’ while she stayed back taking in this Mall. She was certain the Mall held as many people as the population of Argo City. She had not worn her red sun cuff and though her hearing was leveled out by the ear plugs, she was certainly not a fan of the smells.

She noticed Kara and Alex were walking with a purpose as they approached a particular shop. Alura became a bit leery when she saw the window displays, understanding exactly why Kara did not want Kell on this outing.

“Victory’s Season.” Alura read aloud.

“Victoria’s Secret.” Alex corrected.

“No, I am sure I am right. I can read English. I am fairly certain that...” Alura began saying before she saw the look of disbelief on Alex’s face to match her raised eyebrows. “Okay, you are probably right, Alex. Your English is better than mine. Kara, what are we doing here?”

Kara opened her bag and pulled out a wallet. “I’m buying lingerie using Bruce Wayne’s credit card. He said to use it as I wished. It would be an insult to him to turn down such a generous gift. Alex, if you find anything you want, I will purchase it for you as well.

“I may get Kell some clothes when we are done with this shop. I like the outfits in the window of Old Navy and is that... American... Eagle?”

Alex gave her a thumbs up. Though not one for shopping normally, the idea of spending Bruce Wayne’s money on something she wouldn’t normally buy was exhilarating.

“Sounds great.” Alex agreed. “Let’s find you some threads to get laid in.”

That caught Alura’s attention. “Excuse me?”

Kara looked at her mother who, she now noticed, was watching her young daughter rather than allowing her eyes to sweep over this place and its... merchandise.

“You said you want grandchildren, right?” Kara asked her mother innocently. “This is part of the process.”

“Yes... but what do clothes... undergarments, like these, have to do with grandchildren? You don’t need clothes in the act of... beside these are common threads. I thought we had this conversation when you were fifteen. It is normal to wear no clothes when having sex. But… if it is so important to you, imagine the designs you want and ask Thora to make you...”

“There is no way under Rao’s light that I am asking Thora for this!” Kara exclaimed.

Looking around, she not so subtly suggested to any Red Shard who were listening, rightly assuming it was all of them, “I would recommend any male guards outside this shop to back away as well.”

Alura placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Kara, dearest, you simply wear your nicest gown, let him take it off of you and... do what comes naturally.”

“You know what? I’ll call him and ask his opinion.” Kara suggested, pulling out her phone while enjoying the scandalous look on her mother’s face.

“Fine. Pick what you want. I’m sure he has already seen you in a swimsuit and that skirt and those denim pants that may as well be painted on you. Wear whatever you wish on the night of your bonding.” Alura proceeded to walk out of the store, some of the guard noticeably shifting to better keep an eye on their three charges.

A saleswoman walked up to Kara and Alex. “Can I help you?”

“Yes.” Kara answered. She took Bruce Wayne’s black credit card from her bag. Judging by the wide-eyed look on the saleswoman’s face, Alex guessed she worked on commission. “I want one of everything in my size.”

The attendant leaned forward a bit, figuring she must have misheard that. “One of everything? In what section?”

“All of them. Call the number on the back of this card. I am sure they can verify its credit limit. I want one of everything,” Kara replied, then motioned to her grinning friend. “Also, anything Alex wants.”

“That’s... that will take quite a few bags.” the shocked woman said.

“Lucky for me, I have a lot of help. Mother, how many of your girlfriends came with us?”

Alura looked out the door, taking in the Red Shard soldiers and pleased to see at least four of them were female.

“Four?”

“Looks like we will have quite a bit of work to do. Alex, could you arrange for another SUV to arrive?”

Alex nodded happily. ”I’ll order a delivery truck and have it brought to the loading dock behind the mall.”

**Batcave**

Bruce sat in front of the large screen of Brother Eye and wondered when life had gotten so complicated. He once used this computer to search for criminals in Gotham, track money laundering operations, identify drug trade routes and monitor police communication.

Now he was receiving real time data from a Kryptonian fighter craft zipping through the Galaxy at three times the speed of light, searching for an interdimensional rip that a skull-shaped ship could enter through and slip back out unseen without any physical property that can be observed by three dimensional physics.

The Kryptonian fighter craft belonged to a 22-year-old, blonde Kryptonian who was considered important enough that she warranted multiple Green Lanterns and a Kryptonian warship and commandos for her protection.

Bruce had watched that same Kryptonian playing with promethium in his workshop and one of the crystals from Clark’s Fortress. Whatever she had been doing, Kara knew she was being watched, even turned to the camera and waved, said ‘Hi Bruce’ and went back to her project. She had bent and worked the promethium slab into a cylinder of some sort and was placing glowing wires inside.

Then a ray of blue light shot up from the table through the ceiling and the camera was gone.

If he didn’t know better, he would have thought she was trying to make a lightsaber. Whatever she was trying to make, his metal shop was gone. An overhead satellite told him as much.

Diana walked in behind Bruce. He didn’t need to look. Armored boots tended to make a distinct sound.

“What are you doing here? I would have thought you would be at Watchtower.” the Amazon asked him.

Bruce didn’t bother to turn around, so Diana stepped in front of him, arms crossed.

“I asked you a question.” she told him.

“This is my place, my base of operation under my mansion. Why wouldn’t I be here?” Batman replied.

Diana shook her head, growing angry. “You are the one who activated the Unlimited Protocol. Now there are dozens of people at Watchtower, many of them inexperienced members, even children, waiting for word on what may happen. They can’t stay there forever. We have no idea if there is even a foreseeable threat. You wanted them at Watchtower, so brief them, prepare them or send them away. When Billy Batson is the one watching children and telling them not to touch things, there is a problem!”

Bruce took a deep breath. He hadn’t expected such a quick reaction. “How many are there?”

“More by the hour.” The War Goddess replied.

“The Titans?”

“No. Dick said to patch Titan’s Tower through to the briefing room.” Diana told him. “Do not even think of bringing Jason Todd into this.”

Bruce stared at her for a moment, a scowl on his face. “I want the Unlimited Protocol activated so the situation can be controlled, not turned into total anarchy by someone like Jason. Has Zatanna arrived?”

“Yes, your favorite Sorceress has appeared. Before you ask, I have no idea where Dr. Fate is. You know he shows up when he wants to.”

Bruce agreed. “And if he isn’t showing up, that means there is something coming that he doesn’t feel the need to tell us about.”

Diana huffed and turned away. “I cannot stand that... man. He is not a teammate. He uses us when he decides he needs us to maintain some semblance of order. He is unpredictable and powerful. That makes him dangerous.”

Bruce smiled condescendingly. “Kara Zor El is unpredictable and powerful. She is more powerful than Clark because, though they have the same powers, she has an army of Green Lanterns and Kryptonians at her beck and call. She has superior aircraft and firepower. How could Clark, or any of us, compete with that? The Green Lanterns would turn on us if she told them to, even Hal. Have you ever seen Hal act the way he does around anyone as he does around Kara? You know I’m right. She is very dangerous, yet you worry about Fate.”

Diana nearly grabbed the man by his throat but restrained her temper. Barely. “Are we going to have this conversation again? I thought you had agreed she was not a threat.”

“I said I didn’t believe she had anything to do with Luthor escaping… but Brainiac being here, the timing of it bothers me. I’m not saying I don’t trust her. I’m just not saying I do.” Batman replied.

Before Diana could decide if she wanted to further the argument, Alfred entered the Cave.

“Master Bruce, I received an alert on the credit card you gave Lady Kara.” Alfred said, and Bruce could tell his longtime friend and mentor was barely holding in a smile.

“Yes, I am aware she entered a mall four hours ago. I told her to use it as she wished. Have you come across any suspicious purchases?”

Alfred nodded his head. “Several. To start off, a moving truck was rented seemingly for the purpose of transporting her bags. She spent $46,762 at Victoria’s Secret, $4,509 at a boutique named Syndi’s, $167 at Corndog Express and $32 at Mario’s Pizza Slices.

“The Starbucks bill is unbelievable. What they charge for coffee today is criminal. She also spent $3,089 dollars at Macy’s, $628 at Old Navy, $108 at Footlocker and $3.75 at Hallmark Express, probably a ‘thank you’ card to give you.”

Bruce closed his eyes, wondering how the hell one girl could spend that much money in four hours.

Alfred continued with his report, barely able to keep a straight face. “Finally, I looked at the call log of the cell phone you gave her. Kara contacted a horse breeding stable so you... or should I say, she... may well be an owner of a fine thoroughbred horse soon. Congratulations.”

Alfred exited the Batcave, breaking down in laughter before he had made it to the door.

“Yeah, she is definitely dangerous. Dr. Fate level dangerous.” Diana agreed, the snark evident in her tone.

“I don’t suppose you have any idea where Clark is?” Bruce asked, changing the subject.

“Of course I do. Unlike you, he checks in. He and Lois are at the Planet.”

“Doing what?” Batman asked, truly confused.

“Working. It’s this thing people who aren’t billionaires have to do at times to eat and pay bills. After he gets off, he is going to the Fortress to search for any information his father has on Apokolips. We learned everything about Darkseid’s battle tactics. He wants to know if there is any information on Darkseid’s defenses and if the planet had ever been invaded before.” Diana explained.

Batman considered this. “So he believes Non is right?”

“We have to look at all possibilities.” She replied. “John Stewart has contacted the Lantern assigned to that sector and more are on their way. I’m sure the Guardians will love being in a position where it is essential Apokolips is protected.”

Bruce nodded, imagining if he was in the position of having to provide protection for one who had caused so much harm.

“This Anti-Life Equation.” Diana said in distaste. “Even if Brainiac does not attack Earth or Apokolips soon, he will come for it eventually. If not him, then some other megalomaniac. The pieces on both planets must be destroyed.”

Batman shook his head. “That will do no good. Long ago, someone figured out a mathematical equation that can brainwash people into believing there is no point in living, make them a lifeless soul in their bodies. It will always be out there unless someone can prove a counterargument to nullify it.”

Diana smirked at the man. “So you admit we need her.”

Bruce nodded. He had never doubted they needed her. He just wondered why now. Why had Brainiac come, why had Kara Zor El arrived, at nearly the same time?

Fate? Bruce wasn’t sure he believed in fate. Like Diana, he even had the same doubts as to the usefulness of their sometime teammate, Hector Hall, who went by that name.

“I would like to ask her some questions.” Bruce finally decided.

Diana smiled widely. “I am certain she does not mind answering questions. I think she may love it.”

“I want her to be holding your lasso when she does.” Batman said next.

The smile on Diana’s face was gone instantly. She became still, standing over the chair where Batman sat with a look of fury etched onto her face.

“I suppose I have a decision to make then.” Diana told him calmly. “Cut you out of this operation completely and work it with Clark and Hal, or risk cutting off our best tactical advantage by angering the Kryptonians. In my opinion, your curiosity, not to mention your distrust, is not worth the Kryptonians and Kara Zor El leaving us to fend for ourselves.”

Batman stood up quickly, then was forced back into his chair just as quickly when her finger hit his chest.

The man slid his chair back and stood up slower. “You think it is easy being the one who has to temper yours and Clark’s optimism? I don’t like being the bad guy constantly, but someone has to!”

Diana was livid, she was having a hard time maintaining any composure at this point. “In case you haven’t noticed, the Green Lanterns, our teammates, the Kryptonians, and the Guardians of the Universe treat her like my sisters treat my Mother! No matter what kind of government Krypton claims, she is royalty! Asking her to take a lie detector test would be tantamount to asking a dignitary from another nation to take a lie detector test upon entering the United States! You cannot be this stupid!”

“Fine! I’ll take it on faith...” Batman replied as a new voice interrupted him.

“I’ll do it.”

Both heroes jumped around, shocked by the sight of Kara Zor El standing in the middle of the Batcave with her hands on her hips.

Diana walked up to her slowly and lifted a hand towards her face. Kara watched the hand come closer and touch her. Diana jumped back slightly.

“You’re not a hologram.” The Amazon whispered, shocked.

Kara shook her head. “Sorry to pop in. I thought of going to Watchtower, but Clark told me you and Bruce were here. Besides, I know there are a strange assortment of people at Watchtower and thought we might keep this on the downlow for a while.”

“How are you...” Bruce started to ask, until Kara held up a hand stopping him.

She pulled her phone from her handbag and dialed. “Kell? I was calling to let you know where I am so no one would worry. Yes... I know I just went into the ship. Yes… well, I am in Gotham City now, sort of... I’m with Bruce Wayne and Diana... no I didn’t sneak out. I was simply testing a theory and it worked. What? You want me to explain it to you? Really? Right now? No, I didn’t teleport, not exactly... If you would relax... no, don’t come to Gotham. I’ll be back very soon. I’m coming back the same way I got here... using interdimensional travel, duh...”

Kara rolled her eyes at the two superheroes and smiled. “No, tell Uncle Non... hi, Uncle Non. Yes, I’m fine. Good news! I figured out how Brainiac is entering the system without leaving an energy signal. It’s not really good news, I guess, but the good news is I know how to stop it... no, I thought of it when I was eating a corndog. I can multitask.

“As I was saying, I used the core of my miniature... it’s not a toy. I just had to create a bit of antigravity and replicate an event horizon but from a nearly microscopic black hole that spins thousands of times faster... yes, I need to get to the point, I opened up a tear in the fabric of space and time, took a peek around to see where I might want to go, found Bruce and Diana in the Batcave... this place is really cool. Totally goth like Hot Topic... goth means… fine, you don’t care what it means... I would have said something, but I just wanted to test it out first. I slipped through the tear and here I am. I can be back in less than a second but first I’m going to give Bruce and Diana the rundown… no, I will be back in twenty minutes. Do not send the guard after me. I’m fine... I realize we will talk about this later. Only you could be this upset that I made a major discovery in interstellar travel. I love you, too. No! I’ll talk to Mother when I get back. If she wants me back so badly, I should stop wasting time on the phone... yes, see you then. Give Kell a kiss for me.”

Kara ended the call and looked at her two friends.

“So... I have this.” The girl reached back into her purse and pulled out a blue, disk-shaped object. “It’s kind of like a compass for the Universe that can track and rearrange gravity and magnetism, using a very small blue dwarf star core coupled with a very tiny, hardly noticeable self-contained black hole inside.

“By adjusting the numbers, I can create an interdimensional gate and look around the Universe. Unfortunately, I cannot see everything, and I can’t hear anything. So he may be able to spy on us, but he cannot download information or transmit. He has to be in this galaxy to do that. I will have blockers made in the morning for our secure facilities like here and Watchtower. He won’t be able to get in. If I can find the right materials to make satellites, I can at least close any gates he may open in the planetary system before he can slip through.”

Kara placed the small blue disk back into her bag and smiled at the two individuals who were speechless.

“So... we have that problem solved. Is everything okay? Why aren’t you speaking?” she asked.

Bruce shook his head, an incredulous look on his face. “You figured this out while eating a corndog?”

Kara nodded her head. “Yeah, but it had nothing to do with the corndog. I was thinking about some of the material I had just bought, the lingerie. Most of our clothes on Krypton are hard to tear or burn but the material here is so easily ripped. Then I thought about rips that might happen during... never mind.

“Anyway, I started thinking about tears and how to prevent them, then thinking that some tears in the right places could be good, broke down the fabric into the three dimensions that we know of, and added seven other dimensions of what you would call a ‘string theory’, which humans almost have right... anyway it came to me. I can only move forward, no time travel, but I can move quickly and be anywhere in the Universe as simply as stepping through a door. It’s not as difficult as it sounds. The important thing is we know how to do it now and we know how to stop him from using it to his advantage. Go team!”

Bruce and Diana looked at each other, neither sure what to say.

Hearing nothing, Kara decided it was time for her to break the silence. “You were arguing about asking me questions while I hold Diana’s rope, correct? Uncle Non is probably going to yell at me some more tonight for doing him a favor so I don’t have much time. So... give me the golden lasso maybe?”

Diana slowly handed the lasso to Kara, who grabbed it without hesitation and sped to Bruce’s chair, having a seat.

“So, ask away.” she offered. “Anything you want. Don’t worry about offending me. I’m an open book.”

Diana looked at Bruce and motioned that he should start. Bruce walked slowly towards her and took a seat.

“I am sorry I doubted you, Kara.” he told her carefully. “I did not mean to offend you. There is no need to answer my questions.”

“No, you’re not sorry, but you have every right to be suspicious. I would be suspicious as well.” she told him.

Bruce glanced at Diana who was giving him a look filled with warning. “Okay... Kara, why did you come to Earth?”

The blonde smiled. “Three reasons. One, I really wanted to know what it is like to fly in the open. Two, I wanted to study Earth in regards to building a new planet. I have always been fascinated by stories of the ecosystems of this planet, the harmony, while intrigued by the wars and political divides. There are things on Earth I want my new planet to emulate and there are things I want it to avoid. The third reason is I wanted to meet my cousin and offer him a chance to return home to his people if he wanted. If not, I just wanted to know him, spend time with him, let him know that his people still exist and that he is not alone.”

Diana shook her head and rose an eyebrow towards Bruce. “You got her on the ropes detective, literally.” Diana encouraged. “Go for the kill.”

Bruce ignored her sarcasm as best he could. “Before you arrived here, before Clark told you about Lex Luthor being taken over by a parasite, had you ever heard of Brainiac 13?”

Kara thought for a moment. “Yes, I overheard things. I knew there was a supposedly immortal Coluan in the Universe who did bad things. I listened in on a conversation between my Father and Uncle I wasn’t supposed to hear. I was only eight, so I was obviously curious and didn’t like to be kept in the dark. I entered a ventilation shaft and listened in. I looked up what information there was in Uncle Jor’s lab after they left. I didn’t have much time since I was never supposed to be in there alone and had to sneak around his Kelex. Brainiac had never been seen by any Kryptonian so not much was known about him. I still don’t know enough about him.”

“Do you have any reason to think he may have tracked you to Earth?” Batman asked.

Kara snorted. “There is no way. If he knew Argo City survived, he would have come for us when we were weakest. Besides, I had no idea I would be coming to Earth. It was a spur of the moment decision. I mean that literally. I had planned to come to Earth one day and had bags packed but never knew when I would go.”

Bruce found this interesting. He had thought Kara’s trip must have been more planned out than Clark believed. “What made you decide to come to Earth when you did?”

Kara laughed a bit. “I was annoyed and very bored. Argo City was safe, thriving, my systems were running perfectly. I had identified uninhabited planets that could be our new home and was told I was too important to join the scouting trips. If anyone should have been on a scouting trip, it was me. My family has always been so overprotective.

“Then my Mom and Aunt started trying to hook me up, you know? Set me up with a guy who I was not supposed to date like you humans do but marry. Supposedly Kryptonians are so evolved that when we meet our mate, we know immediately. I turned down every guy my Mother set up an interview with. All of them were handsome and so boring. I fell asleep at two dinners. Then I met Kell. When he came to the door and I saw him... and I just knew.

“I became scared. I knew if I stayed, got married, I would never have a chance to explore, so I ran. My Uncle knows me too well, though, and suspected I would, so he sent Kell to hide in my ship, kind of like a bodyguard. I left a note for my Mother, but she woke up for a glass of water, and then caught me in the Hangar about to leave.

“By the grace of Rao, she didn’t kill me and let me go, but Kell had to go with me. It was a fun trip. We went through the ‘Wormhole of Death’. I named it that. The wormhole is small so has a greater gravitational force, but the real challenge is getting through the asteroid belt at its mouth without so much damage that the ship would implode inside the bend.”

Diana and Bruce found this incredible.

“So you were annoyed that you weren’t invited to explore, met a guy you were attracted to and made a split second decision to travel through a deadly wormhole to Earth because you were afraid of getting tied down.” Bruce summed up.

“Yep, that pretty well sums it up.” She continued on then, seemingly unable to stop talking, not that this was unusual. “But it’s not uncommon for a person to be frightened of having an intimate relationship. I was afraid at first but the longer I was around him the more I knew I wanted to be with him. He has an amazing body and is very good at combat, yet he is also kind of a dork. He is so sweet and loving and protective in a good way. I still can’t get over how his lips feel. He understands my need to do things on my own, to fight my own battles. He has a great sense of humor and when he holds me as I fall asleep it feels so good and ever since that day on the beach when I saw him without a shirt and his reaction to me in the bathing suit...”

“Kara, that’s good enough...” Bruce tried to stop her.

“...I became jealous because this Green Lantern slut named Jade was talking to him. She was totally trying to hook up with him. Like I would ever let that happen. Not the point. I believe I’m ready to be married now and it’s not just because of my physical reaction. He is so sweet… Did I mention that? And he appreciates my independence.

“I have been a bit annoyed because ever since I asked him to marry me, I seem to think about sex constantly. It’s always on my mind. Is it like this for humans? It isn’t easy thinking of ways to defeat a Coluan while also wondering how much sex we can have in one day. I am certain once the initial pain is gone, I will enjoy it and be very good at it. I’ve never experienced an orgasm, but they sound wonderful.”

“Kara, let me have the lasso.” Diana told her. The lasso was obviously having a strange effect on Kara. Instead of handing it over, Kara held it tighter.

“I have been conducting a lot of research. A lot. I want to have sex in my lab too. I picked up a few interesting gadgets to go with the lingerie I bought tonight, thank you for that by the way, Bruce. I bought you a thank you card but left it on the ship. Back to sex, I’ve thought of it at least twice while sitting here. I’ve also been conducting research on sexual techniques, but Alex calls it porn. It’s not by the way. Simply educational videos. Do you know about Kama Sutra? I have a special interest in book 2 chapter 1. I haven’t read the rest yet, but the videos were amazing. My mother never told me about techniques like this when she explained sex. There is this one technique I am very excited to attempt. Want to know which one?”

Diana jerked her lasso out of Kara’s hand.

“Wow,” Kara said after a moment, her voice barely above a whisper and eyes slightly glazed. “Can I have it back? It felt so warm and fuzzy, like this blanket my Mother gave me once... oh, Rao... that was... so inappropriate. Oh no... wow... I said those things, didn’t I? Oh, Rao... okay... let’s just pretend none of that was said. It must have been the lasso talking, right? That wasn’t me, it was the lasso. Yes, magic... bad magic! I am so sorry. That was totally not cool. I probably just made you both extremely uncomfortable. I just couldn’t stop talking. It’s like I wanted to say everything on my mind and my mind has constantly been thinking about sex... damn it! I said it again. That lasso is worse than alcohol. Please never let my mother touch it around me. I may learn things no girl should know about her parents. Okay... I’m good now. Seriously... wow. That rope feels really good. Do you have any more lying around, Diana? Never mind, we can talk about it later. So, any more questions for me?”

“No!” both told her quickly.

Kara’s phone made a very loud noise, one that made her take a sharp breath. She pulled it from her pocket and started at the screen.

“My ship just picked up the right distortion in the gravity and magnetic field near Jupiter. The numbers are right. It occurred 20 minutes ago and has just been identified. I’m going to have to reconfigure the analyzer to give us a quicker warning. Brainiac is, or was, in the Planetary System, near Jupiter.” she told Bruce and Diana.

Bruce turned his satellites towards the giant gas planet. The distance was too great to be seen and he doubted he would have seen anything regardless. The ship could be hiding in the storms or gas clouds.

“My ship picked something up. Turning away from Jupiter... oh, wow.” Kara told him.

“Could you be more specific?” Bruce asked, face showing his apprehension. “You say ‘wow’ a lot.”

“Whatever Brainiac launched, they are larger than parasites. There are perhaps over a thousand and they are headed straight to Earth. I’m getting a clearer number, but I don’t want my ship too close while it’s on remote. At their speed, I would guess we have twelve hours before they break atmosphere. I’ll have a better picture of them when my ship closes the distance, but they are either thousands of missiles or worse.”

“What could be worse than thousands of alien missiles attacking Earth?” Diana wondered.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Thousands of androids? If he can turn humans into weaponized cyborgs... what could he make without needing a human host? We need to be prepared. Something is coming and there are a lot of them.

“Go to Watchtower. My crew will be there in twenty minutes and I should have more information. I think this is his opening move. By the way, if we could keep the details of our discussion to ourselves, I would so appreciate it.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters.

* * *

**Watchtower**

Batman stood in front of a large table, surrounded by numerous heroes. Many of them were new and young, recognized for their talents and heroism by the founding members of the Justice League and trained to use their abilities with perfection. Some had spent time with the Titans in San Francisco, learning from Dick Grayson and his team. League members often accompanied others to assist those in need or help them complete their missions. And at times, such as now, the League called these talented heroes together for a threat to the planet.

Now they were here, over twenty of them, along with a large screen projection on the wall showing the Titans in their own meeting room, watching and listening.

Clark and Diana walked in, taking up positions next to the Dark Knight as the room quieted. When the Trinity of heroes came together people stopped talking and listened.

Bruce began by telling the group what the Justice League knew of Brainiac, what the Coluan had done so far, and the thousands of unknown objects that were now heading towards Earth.

When Bruce completed his summary of the events leading up to the current situation, Clark looked at Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern took over speaking, telling the large group everything he and the Guardians of the Universe knew about the Coluan.

When he was finished speaking, it seemed the room turned chaotic as question after question was asked, one more loudly then the other and continuing.

“Quiet!” Diana snapped. Immediately, all voices stopped. She cleared her throat. “Thank you. We have guests arriving shortly that will give us more information on the thousands of enemies or weapons that will be approaching our atmosphere. We will then split into teams and go to the most populated cities on Earth. Transportation will be arranged by Zatanna and Green Lanterns who have mastered the ability of making portals as Hal and John Stewart have. Every Lantern near our sector is coming to our aid.”

“And the military?” Has anyone informed the UN?” Ronnie Raymond asked.

Diana looked towards the back of the room where Alex Danvers stood silently, leaned against a wall with her arms crossed. “We have contacted the DEO and asked that they not warn the UN before we understand more about the situation and what we are facing. Considering the technology Brainiac has, we have a better chance than the military. The Green Lanterns will be in Earth’s orbit soon, setting up a first defense and on the ground we will have... powerful allies.”

Clark looked up and saw the cloaked Kryptonian scout ship hovering above Watchtower. A smile spread across his face as he saw his fellow Kryptonians disembarking. “Allies you will be meeting shortly.”

Silence reigned in the room for the next two minutes, everyone lost in their own thoughts, until the door opened and helmeted individuals in black armor and a red insignia resembling a thin blade on their chest walked through.

Moving in pairs and forming two rows in ceremonial fashion, these individuals were obviously soldiers. Rifles were attached to their backs by seemingly nothing and two handguns of obvious alien design were strapped to each thigh.

Once they were in place, the group of heroes took note as Supergirl walked in, an unknown man next to her. She was dressed in her blue body suit and red cape while the man was dressed in similar armor to the soldiers, equipped with the same weapons but with his helmet tucked under his arm. His dark hair was slightly long and tussled.

Behind the two were a man and a woman. The woman appeared slightly older than Kara but was just as beautiful. She wore an elegant blue dress with the crest of the House of El just below her neckline. The man was tall, with neatly cut blonde hair. He was wearing the same armor as the soldiers only a different red crest was emblazoned across his chest… one resembling the head of a bird in flames.

The blonde-haired man and Supergirl stepped up next to Superman.

“Greetings.” the man said, addressing the assembly. “I am General Non of Krypton. To my right is Lieutenant Kell Ur of the Kryptonian Flamebird Corp, and my niece, Kara Zor El, Councilor of Argo City and Head of the Kryptonian Science Guild.”

“This is Chief Justice and High Councilor of Argo City, Krypton’s leader, Alura El.” Non waved his hand at the regal woman who stepped up beside him to his left. “The men and women who stand in formation are a group of elite soldiers designated ‘Red Shard’. They are assigned as Lady Kara’s personal guard but will fight with Earth during this threat. 

“Given our presence, it should be obvious to all here that there are more survivors of Krypton’s destruction than just Kal El and Lady Kara. As of now, the Universe, outside of the Green Lantern Corp, is unaware other Kryptonians exist and that gives us a tactical advantage over Brainiac.

“As I mentioned, Red Shard will help defend Earth, covered in our armor and using our weapons to disguise our nature unless it becomes necessary to show our true power. A group of ten will stay in Metropolis under Kal El’s direction and the other ten will travel to National City under the direction of DEO Special Agent Alex Danvers.

“I apologize for our tardiness, but we have managed to get a clearer picture of what is coming. The objects are not missiles. For lack of a better description, they are androids. At this time, they appear folded in on themselves, in an almost a spherical form but I believe once they land, they will activate and be heavily armed. Kal El has faced the power of one of Brainiac’s human hosts but none of us know what to expect with a completely artificial one.”

Non looked towards Kara. “Lady Kara has discovered that Brainiac is using a different type of transportation to enter and exit this galaxy undetected. He is using interdimensional travel, cutting a tear through the space time continuum and stepping in and out of these tears as often as he wishes. Thanks to her, we now have the ability to travel in this manner, though we would rather not until more tests are conducted.”

“Tested it myself, it works.” Kara interrupted him, rolling her eyes.

“Kara, would you like to address the group?” Non asked, ignoring her cheekiness.

She nodded and stepped in front of Non, much to his annoyance.

“Hi, everybody.” she greeted with a large smile and a wave. “I realize this seems bad, but Brainiac isn’t in the system at the moment. As soon as we take care of this android problem, I have a method for warning us whenever he appears in the planetary system. My personal fighter craft is in space, scanning the Galaxy for mathematical anomalies related to interdimensional travel. I know how to stop him from entering but it is going to take a lot of work for me to turn those scraps of metal humans call satellites into an effective shield... I’m sorry, that was rude. The scraps... I mean the satellites are totally great. Cutting edge stuff. Go, Earth!”

No one said a word, just staring at her instead. Kara cleared her throat. “So, anyway, as I said, Brainiac isn’t in the system right now. Looks like he dropped his minions off to ‘thin the herd’ so to speak. That’s a saying, right? ‘Thin the herd’? It has something to do with cattle, I think. Anyway...” Kara stopped for a moment, really taking in the crowd before her.

“Whoa. What’s your name?” She asked a young Hispanic man in the back of the room.

The boy became immediately nervous. “Me? I’m nobody... okay I mean I am somebody obviously but not like you. It must be cool being Superman’s sidekick. Nobody ever thought he really needed one. But I have to say if you must be a sidekick, you got a great gig.”

Kara clenched her teeth, smiling, choosing not to respond to that and beginning to understand a bit of Lois’s annoyance. “Yes... great. So, what is your name?”

“Jaime.”

“Jaime are you aware you have some sort of extraterrestrial symbiont embedded in your spine?” Kara asked, X-ray vision taking in the likely sentient being running through the boy’s body.

“It’s magical, not alien.” a young female next to him snapped. “He’s my boyfriend. I think I would know the difference between extraterrestrial and magical.”

Kara shook her head, knowing the two would never accept anything short of a magical explanation, and turned to the next person that had caught her interest. “I think I heard Kal mention you. You are Victor Stone, correct?”

The large man machine nodded.

“Is there any way you can turn yourself off if Brainiac arrives on Earth?” Kara asked.

“Turn myself off?” he asked skeptically.

Kara nodded her head. “If Brainiac can take over human bodies with parasites, I would think he could control you easily.”

Victor’s red eye lit up. “I think I can handle Brainiac. No one is taking over my body.”

Kara thought of arguing but let it go. She would figure out a way to protect him later. “Cool man. No disrespect.”

Looking around the room, she addressed all the assembled heroes. “I understand you are all nervous about facing thousands of unknown enemies on your ground, created by the second most intelligent sentient in the Universe. I would be too, but I have great news...”

“Second most intelligent? Who’s the first?” a woman with wings asked. Kara suspected she was a Thanagarian and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Kara smiled widely. “You had better hope I am, or this planet and the Universe are seriously screwed. Now as I was saying, I understand you are all nervous but there is a high probability you will not have to fight anything. I have a plan to stop the invaders before they are even close to Earth.”

“You do?” Bruce asked, not having heard this in the Batcave earlier.

Kara shrugged her shoulders apologetically. “I figured it out on the way over. I decided to wait until we got here to break the good news.”

“But I saw you an hour ago.” Batman pointed out.

Kara blushed a bit. “Yeah, it took me that long to figure it out. Sorry. I was really hungry though and Kell had nachos... anyway, you should all prepare for battle, but it won’t be necessary. At least I hope it won’t. I believe I have a 98.2% chance of pulling this off and believe me, I have accomplished a lot with worse odds than that.”

The room was once again silent, except for a few whispers, and Kara felt the heat of all eyes on her. She took a moment to study the strange gathering of people.

“So you are saying you are like the smartest person in the Universe? For real?” A large man, nearly the same size as her cousin wearing a red bodysuit with a white cape and a lightning bolt across his chest asked her, doubt obvious in his voice. “You are smarter than Batman? No offense. You’re just kind of... hot to be the, you know, smartest person ever.”

Kara focused on the man, holding up her hand before Hal Jordan could chastise him. “May I ask your name?”

“I can’t exactly say my name without a lightning bolt entering Watchtower and Batman gets pretty angry when that happens.”

“Oh, right, you’re Shazam… Kal El told me about you. You are fourteen, right?”

“Fifteen!”

Kara nearly laughed at his outrage but held it in, though a slight grin appeared on her face. “Well, while you were struggling with the theory of relativity in Junior High science, I was harnessing the power of a star, creating antimatter, manipulating particles most of the Universe has never seen, much less handled, reverse engineering the weapons of two huge battle cruisers, managing the power of a supernova and creating a White Hole to surf my people out of a pocket dimension that was a remnant of the universe prior to the birth of this one, all while telepathically communicating with my engineers using a celestial being.

“So yes, I am way smarter than Batman and thank you for saying I am hot. Don’t worry about the science. Just be ready to fight if needed.”

The room erupted in laughter causing the large man to blush. Even Batman smiled.

“Okay, Diana will assign your teams.” Batman told the crowd, quieting them. “Some of you were active during the battle with Darkseid. Some of you have never seen battle on this scale. Whether we fight today or not, Brainiac has made his move and eventually will come himself. Prepare yourselves mentally for war. Dismissed.”

As the group split up, Non was left standing alone with Commander Zol. The General was not surprised.

Hesitating a moment, the Commander asked, “Sir, can I ask why...”

“You want to know why you are going to National City under Alex Danvers’ direction?” Non guessed.

“Yes, sir.”

Non looked around, making sure that anyone who could hear him, including Kal El, was gone. “Because I want her.”

The shock on Zol’s face was evident. “Sir?”

Non rolled his eyes. “Not that way. Listen, there is a reason I have let her have access to our weapons and armor… that reason being Kara. She is impressed by Danvers’ intelligence and Kara is not easily impressed. Alex Danvers is not only a scientist who specializes in bioengineering, she is also a warrior. You have seen how she fights… you have evaluated her, correct?”

Zol nodded his head. “She is impressive.”

Non nodded in agreement, then continued explaining. “After terraforming is complete on our new planet, the environment, the ecosystem, all developing life must be watched closely. We have a number of scientists who can perform this task, but their jobs will be dangerous, and they will each need to be accompanied by soldiers… and those soldiers will be led by warriors.”

Seeing the confusion on the Commander’s face, Non asked, “Do you know the difference between a soldier and a warrior, Zol?”

“Sir? I didn’t know there was a difference.”

“A soldier doesn’t question and always follows orders.” Non said. “A warrior is a different breed of soldier, one who thinks on their feet, not always following orders even though it might cost their career… doing whatever it takes to complete the mission, making every effort to ensure that the entire unit comes home alive.

“Danvers has been trained to think and act like a warrior. According to Kal El, she is highly regarded by the agents under her command.”

“I believe her to be fully capable of leading the missions required to study and tame our planet, as both the commander of the exploration groups and as a scientist. Both will be important traits in discovering what is transpiring on our new planet.

“Kara needs someone she can trust who is physically capable of performing these tasks, so she doesn’t feel the need to do them herself as Zor was so fond of doing, and she trusts Danvers.”

Zol took this in, understanding the General’s reasoning but he still had his doubts. “You would trust a human...”

“I trust this human.” Non interrupted, knowing he needed to work to dispel the Commander’s elitist attitude as much as he was able. “Our helping Earth, our presence here, is not a one-time thing to satisfy my niece’s curiosity. In case you haven’t heard, and apparently everyone knows except Lois, the next child of the House of El will be half human. New Krypton will be tied to Earth in more ways than just Kal El’s presence here alone. He will come with Lois to Argo City for her pregnancy and I believe, once he sees what it is like to be among his people and the fact that we can return to Earth to protect it from invasion quickly if needed, he will wish to remain with us.

“Commander, I am not suggesting we bring a billion humans to New Krypton or even more than two. I am saying that I agree with Kara. There is much to learn here, both in what is wrong with this planet and what is right. Alex Danvers would be a valuable asset. I will offer her the opportunity before we leave. I think as a scientist, with few friends and no living family, the offer will be too great for her to turn down.

“As for Kal El, he has fought wars and led soldiers into battle and victory. Defeating Darkseid and Zod were not small tasks as you know. His fashion sense may come from his Mother, but he has his Father’s stubborn willingness to win even in the face of dire threat. Jor El was a great leader and Kal El has shown himself to be as well. All these gifted and powerful individuals would fight to the death at his word alone. He has a great understanding of Earth and unbelievable mastery of his powers.”

Zol could understand his General’s reasoning and it made sense. “But sir, to let Agent Danvers and Kal El lead us into battle? Neither have a full understanding of our capabilities and my men and women are used to following a strict chain of command. They may not listen.”

Non understood his commander’s reticence, but it didn’t matter. Red Shard were the ultimate soldiers, they would follow orders. “Then order them to listen. Alex Danvers knows National City. Kal El knows Metropolis. Evaluate Alex’s leadership skills and if the situation looks dire, take command but remember I want your opinion on how she leads, not how she follows. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir, perfectly clear.”

“Then prepare your teams and if these androids should land on Earth, show them how Kryptonians fight. No flying or heat vision unless absolutely necessary. Make sure they know that you are not just Red Shard… you are also Rao’s wrath.”

Zol gave a salute. “It will be done, sir. May Rao’s blessings be upon you during your mission.”

Non agreed he would need those blessings since Kara had told him to just do as she says, and everything would be fine. “You as well.”

On the roof of Watchtower, Kell was standing outside the cloaked scout ship waiting on his commanding officer when the ramp came down and Alura walked out.

Kell was stunned… utterly speechless.

“Astra carries a set of armor in every ship in the event she is needed in battle.” Alura told him, seeing the look on his face and explaining how she came to be wearing Kryptonian armor.

“I was under the impression you would be somewhere else... safe.” Kell responded, not yet recovered from seeing Argo’s leader in something other than her normal dress.

Alura smirked. “Safe? I am a Kryptonian. In times of hostility, we do not run to safe places. We defend our ground. Right now, this is my ground. I need your rifle and sidearms.”

Kell stood silently, wondering if General Non knew about this. “Do you know how to use them?”

Alura frowned and crossed her arms. “When Zod invaded the High Council Hall, I took the rifle from a fallen soldier and shot six men in their heads. My father and sister made sure I knew how to use weapons. I assure you, I have seen more combat than you. Weapons, please?”

Kell still hesitated, unsure. “But...”

“Lieutenant, I will not ask a second time. Something you should learn, considering you are a part of this family now, is when I ask for something, I am not really asking.”

Kell immediately handed over his sidearms and rifle to Alura, who checked them quickly and expertly before holstering them to her armor. She patted her soon to be son-in-law on the cheek. “Good luck up there. You may not know how to pilot but I know your father taught you everything there is to know about the weapons on that ship. He will be watching you from Rao’s light. Do not let our Kara place herself in danger. May Rao’s blessings be upon you, son.”

As Alura walked off to join Kal El, Non and Kara arrived, boarding the scout ship with Kell, ready to leave the planet. Kelex was already on board running the final systems checks before takeoff.

“Kara, when we get inside, please put your flight suit on. I believe I made my thoughts clear on these outfits.” Non told her.

Kara nodded. “You did make your thoughts clear. I would think after so many years of knowing me, you would realize I rarely ever do what I am told.”

“So what is the plan?” Kell asked, hoping to head off a fashion discussion and trying hard not stare at Kara in her suit with her Uncle so close.

Kara seemed happy with the change in subject. “Let’s just fly. Kell, you have the guns, Uncle, you have the controls. Once we reach the group, we will need to fly in front of it closely. Kell, you will have to launch rear missiles on my command. Once I send you the coordinates of the target area, it is important that each one not detonate until I give the word. We will be flying at just under lightspeed when we make the run, so reaction time will be critical.”

Non shook his head, somewhat alarmed. “You want to fire rear missiles to detonate at a certain spot? Our missiles are not designed to work in that manner.”

Kara nodded. “Which is why Kelex and I will be in the weapons bay, altering them. I am going to take the detonation core and reconfigure it to split gravity and magnetic pull.”

“You are going to open a tear in the space time fabric, close enough in front of them that they cannot change course, sending them away.” Kell realized.

Kara smiled, pleased that he got the idea. “Exactly. That is why we must move so fast. As the missiles change the fabric of space, the rip behind us will need to be huge. Uncle Non, you will have to get us out of there quickly.”

Non sighed. “How many missiles will we need? I hate the idea of using our entire contingent before we have a chance to combat Brainiac’s ship.”

“Six.” Kara told him. “Six perfectly placed shots. Luckily, I have a great gunner and pilot with me. We should go.”

They moved to the bridge as the ship took off quietly, hitting light speed as soon as they were out of Earth’s atmosphere.

Kell and Kara took a communicator from Non and moved to their respective areas.

Non stood in front of the command console on the bridge and lifted his hands waist high, triggering two black columns to rise from floor as smooth as liquid, wrapping around his hands. He molded the liquid metal inside to allow him firm control as he maneuvered the ship.

Concurrently, black liquid molded his feet to the floor and a helmet dropped from the ceiling, the visor lighting up and showing him the galaxy, even light years away, allowing him to handle the ship at unreal speeds with nearly a thought, considering how sensitive the controls were. The man smiled, despite the situation, as he prepared to take the ship to five times the speed of light. It had been a very long time since he had taken actual control of a ship at this speed, prepared to enter battle.

His smile did not last long when the alert came on in his visor.

“Open.” the man whispered. In front of his eyes was his wife, looking a bit worried.

“Why are you flying the scout ship so fast and not in the direction of Argo City?” Astra greeted without preamble.

“Brainiac entered the galaxy long enough to launch thousands of androids towards Earth. I am on a course to intercept them.” Non answered succinctly.

“And I suppose Kara and my sister are in her fighter craft being escorted by Green Lanterns back to Argo City?” She asked but it was not a question and one Non didn’t look forward to answering if it were.

“Kara is… not in her fighter…” He replied vaguely.

“Then she’s under guard in a secure location?” Astra prodded her reluctant husband.

“She’s… with Kell… but …” Non was stammering now.

“But what? What are you hiding, husband?” the General demanded.

“Kara is... not on Earth.” He stated simply.

Astra looked at him sharply. “Where exactly is she?”

Non sighed, knowing he couldn’t get out of this one. “Kell is manning the weapons… Kara is in the weapons bay, altering our proton missiles...”

“Have you lost your mind?!” Astra shouted, the sound making Non wince from the sharp sound directly in his ears. “You are letting her play with missiles in flight! You are letting her play with missiles at all? Have we learned nothing over the years?! I sent you there to protect her, not take her into battle! Where is my sister?!”

Non tried to clear his throat but it was very dry. “Using your extra set of armor, prepared to defend Earth with Kal El and our soldiers in the event we fail to stop the androids from making their way to the planet. The Green Lanterns in nearby sectors are converging on Earth now.”

Astra was silent for a moment. In a more normal tone, she finally said, “Brainiac just popped into the galaxy, launched an army of androids towards Earth and hasn’t followed them.”

“This doesn’t feel right, does it?” Non asked, sensing she was seeing something in Brainiac’s attack that he was missing.

Astra shook her head. “No. It would make sense to bombard the planet from orbit, while the men and women on the ground dealt with the androids. He could even use his supposed superweapon to shrink a city, hold it hostage in stasis to find a clue as to where his target is... this isn’t right. It is a dumb tactical move on his part. The destroyed androids would give us a clue as to his technology and a few thousand have no hope of overtaking the planet. From what I have found on him, there has never been an instance where he has sent androids before invading.”

Non cleared his head as he knew Astra was doing. Now that her initial anger was over, she was focusing on the problem at hand.

“I am about to hit lightspeed five. Thirty minutes before we reach target. Kara has a plan to alter six missiles in front of them, open up a large tear into space they cannot avoid, sending them to another section of the Universe.”

“I will get back to you after the battle is done. I am watching.” Astra told him sharply and her image was gone from his visor.

Non was left alone with his thoughts, focusing on becoming one with the ship while his wife worked the problem out in Argo City.

Once he was comfortable, the man spoke to his niece. “Kara, how are you doing?”

Kara was not doing well. She had thought it would be easy to change the purpose of the missiles, to turn them from brute force to slick blades. Instead, she was crawling through the bay of weapons, sliding between missiles under her and two feet above her.

“Not a lot of room but I’m almost there.” She somewhat grunted in answer.

“Target will be in range in twenty eight minutes.” Non told her.

Kara shook her head and continued crawling forward. “These ships really need more leg room in the missile bay!”

“Then we could not carry as many missiles. I don’t believe it was ever designed for the purpose of someone altering the payload midflight.” Kell chimed in unhelpfully.

“I know... I’m here at the first one. Opening it up.”

Kara pulled a multitool from her waist and opened the highly volatile weapon, eyes squinting from the small, but deadly, dwarf star core.

After a few minutes, she had the first one done.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Kelex asked through her com.

“Of course, it’s going to work. I sure could use you in here, buddy.”

“I can’t fit.” Kelex told her. “I am analyzing speed and course and believe based on our path of travel, we will reach the point of no return in less time than your Uncle has told you. You need to work faster.”

Kara groaned, squeezing towards the third missile and wishing she had worn dark goggles due to the brightness of the cores. Thankfully, the star cores had been altered and not radioactive or she would have been toast by now despite her current indestructability.

After the sixth one, Kara wiggled out of the bay backwards, feeling Kelex suddenly grabbing her ankles and pulling hard, causing her to land face first on the floor. She jumped up and ran towards the cockpit where her Uncle was, moving to the control board to the right and checking their heading.

Perfect.

“Kell?” Kara queried through her headset.

“Yes?”

“Are you ready?”

“Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” Kell responded, then after a moment of silence, added, “Please don’t tell me this will be a recurring theme in our marriage.”

“Probably good practice for you at least.” Kara said nonchalantly. “I’m sending you coordinates now. Uncle Non, how long until we have them in sight?”

“They are coming up now. The first wave is packed tightest, perhaps four hundred of them stretched across fifty miles. I’ve decelerated to half lightspeed. Second wave not far behind, nearly on their aft but spread out... third wave... triangular formation, straight vector, looks like two hundred miles. Kell we will have less than ten seconds to drop the missiles.” Non told him. “Kara, give the word.”

Kara watched the hologram in front of her, numbers flashing across at incredible speeds, but she read them easily.

“The androids are accelerating.” Kell told his crewmates.

“Good.” Kara responded.

Kell felt she was missing the point. “Not good. It is lessening our window. The first wave may overrun us. General I need to force the right guns to merge and form a large blast wave to disintegrate the first ones approaching as we skim past them.”

“Can you do that and still fire the missiles on my mark?” Kara asked, concerned.

“Can you add and subtract? Of course, I can.”

“Do it, Kell.” Non ordered.

Kell merged the twenty cannons as closely as possible on the right side of the ship, the weapons sliding through the seemingly liquid metal. A large blue wave of energy exploded from that side of the ship as Non entered the field in front of his enemies. The androids flew into the wave, disintegrating on contact while the others unsuccessfully attempted to slow down.

“Now!” Kell heard Kara’s voice yell. The coordinates having been preprogrammed, he reached with his free hand and pressed the controls, launching the first missile even as his continuous fire from the cannons left a dissipating wall, just enough to keep the Androids in front of the missile.

After the sixth missile was launched, he felt something strange. Not an explosion, just a sense of... he couldn’t describe it. Kell just felt something was wrong.

He also knew the ship was speeding up. “Kara? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” she told him excitedly. “It’s working. If you feel weird, that’s because I just opened a huge gash in the space time continuum. We just have to make sure we aren’t caught in it. We should be clear in ten seconds.”

Kell glanced at the projected image in front of him and smiled. There was definitely something happening. Though there was no sign of anything unusual on the screen, the thousands of dots representing androids in motion were quickly disappearing.

“We are free!” Kara exclaimed through the comlink. “Are they gone, Kell?”

“Yes, the last wave just disappeared... to wherever you sent them.”

Kell rose from the gunner’s seat and moved towards the cockpit. He saw Kara hunched over a display and Non unlocking himself from the pilot’s stand.

“Kara?” Non asked.

“Rift is closed! Yes!” the blonde told him jumping up and down. “Good job, sidekicks. Couldn’t have done it without you! Kelex, play music. Remy Zero, ‘Save me’.”

Kell and Non placed their hands over their ears at the blaring music that filled the ship. Once they adjusted their hearing to it, they listened to Kara sing while Kelex played background music. Kell glanced at his General who was shaking his head slightly with a fond smile towards his niece.

“Amazing, isn’t she?” Non said quietly. “We just took out thousands of enemies without touching most of them. Nice job on the guns… well done. That large plasma wave is not an easy maneuver to pull off.”

Kell shrugged his shoulders, slightly embarrassed at the praise, but pleased as well. “My father never had the chance to teach me how to pilot but he made very sure I knew everything there was to know about the weapons.”

Non cleared his throat and looked towards Kelex, giving the robot a look that was clear. The music stopped immediately.

“Kara… dearest, where did those androids go? Another dimension?”

“No, I can’t open dimensional doors yet, just rifts to jump through. I don’t want to risk being stuck in a place I can’t get out of.” Kara explained. “I opened a door near the Phantom Zone perhaps two miles away. With their speed they wouldn’t have been able to slow down and are currently residing with my old friend, Aethyr.”

A red light in the cockpit alerted the trio to Astra’s call. Her image appeared instantly.

“The enemies?” She asked directly.

“Gone.” Non assured his wife.

“Excellent. I spoke to Alura over her comlink. She has told me that over three hundred Green Lanterns have arrived on Earth. They will be relieved there won’t be a need for them.” Astra reported.

Non rose his eyebrow. “Three hundred? How did three hundred Lanterns arrive so quickly?”

“Apparently, they had been gathering near Apokolips, prepared to protect it in the event Brainiac...” Astra’s eyes widened as the four simultaneously realized Brainiac’s true plan.

“It was a distraction!” four voices said at once.

“Return to Earth and I will contact the Green Lanterns. Brainiac is most likely attacking Apokolips now.” Astra ordered as her image once again disappeared.

Kara and Kell looked at each other, then both looked at Non.

“No!” he told them, seeing the unasked question on their faces.

“We could be there in twenty minutes.” Kell pointed out.

“We could just look around. It would give us a huge tactical advantage to see his ship at least.” Kara added.

“We could wait till Darkseid’s forces attack and take our own shots, see how well our weapons work on his shield.” Kell said, continuing to try and make their case to the resistant General.

“We are supposed to maintain anonymity. We cannot be seen in a Kryptonian Scout Ship attacking him!” Non argued.

“We will stay cloaked as long as we don’t fire weapons. He won’t be able to tell we are there and even if he does, he will not be able to distinguish our signature from the ships I am sure Darkseid has launched. We will stay back and watch.” Kara reasoned.

“My wife and your Mother will kill me if anything happens to you, Kara!” Non snapped.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “If we pull this off, Aunt Astra can’t be angry and if we don’t, you will be dead with us, so you won’t be there for her to yell at you. Come on, Uncle Non. Pleaaaseee?”

Non took a look at his eager young charges and felt himself falter. Everything logical thought in his brain told him to return to Earth.

Non dropped his head in defeat. With a great sigh, he finally agreed. “Let’s go save Apokolips.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters

* * *

Alex Danvers had just entered the DEO from the roof where an unmarked, black troop carrier chopper had landed, provided courtesy of Bruce Wayne and the Justice League. J’onn was relieved to see her… at least until he noticed what she was wearing and who the men and women were behind her.

“Alex, what the hell is going on?” J’onn asked her quietly. The DEO agents in the large operation center had stopped working and were taking in the sight of their second-in-command wearing strange, alien armor and equipped with weapons that were definitely not DEO issued, surrounded by people dressed the same.

Alex glared around the room until the agents returned to their tasks before addressing J’onn’s question.

“I brought back up.” she told him.

“Back up?”

Alex nodded. “Yes, sir… ten special forces soldiers from the best military in the Universe.” She explained, not understanding J’onn’s tone. He seemed upset, more than normal. She had thought the man would be grateful for the help.

“I need my top agent, not a human wearing alien armor and leading aliens into battle.” J’onn replied, his voice low, but his anger evident. “You have a team to lead here. I will have a talk with these Kryptonians, place them on standby. They can stay in the DEO...”

“Have you lost your mind, sir?” Alex practically hissed. “We literally have hundreds of androids that could possibly land in this city and I have a group of superpowered soldiers to fight and you want to me to leave them in the DEO?”

J’onn looked at the man in front… tall, dark, with a close, military-style haircut and the short-haired, blonde female standing next to him, grinning.

“They are unknowns.” J’onn pointed out, looking back at his disgruntled second. “They can be used...”

“General Non gave me command of the unit. They aren’t unknowns. I have been training with them when I was able to, and they are my team now. They are also the best chance we have of winning.” Alex cut in.

“But you don’t work for General Non, do you?!” J’onn asked, his voice raised. “I don’t care what command he gave you. Unless you have joined the Kryptonian military, I am still in charge! Wear the armor if you want but I need you with your fellow agents!”

Alex locked eyes with the Martian in a battle of wills. Seeing she was not going to win a staring contest and assuming J’onn was reading her mind, she spoke.

“You assigned me to Kara Zor El, to watch her, answer her questions, show her the planet. Then you asked me to give you information on what was going on. I have done all those things as you asked, and they know I am giving you information. They aren’t hiding anything and are here to help. I have been entrusted with a valuable asset, one placed under my command and you are going to let some personal feud with Superman get in the way of using these men and women to save lives?! That is taking it a bit far, J’onn!”

Alex didn’t shout or even raise her voice, but by her tone and manner, she didn’t need to for him to see how angry and disappointed in him she was.

J’onn took a deep breath and looked over at Kryptonians. During her daily phone call to him days ago, Alex had told him these particular Kryptonians did not speak English, but the blonde was whispering to the tall man who was grinning now as well.

Shaking his head, he looked back at her, his eyes flashing quickly before getting himself under control. “Fine. I’ll assign someone else to lead your team. Do with them what you want.”

J’onn walked off leaving a bewildered Alex, wondering what was going on in his mind. Winn approached her, taking in her impressively dressed new friends.

“So... are these guys all like... Superman?” he asked with wide eyes. “Because that would be so cool. I could make them all costumes after this is over...”

“Not now, Winn.” Alex snapped, irritated with J’onn and taking it out on her friend. “You are my eyes and ears. Be prepared.”

She walked over to the control table and pulled up a map of National City.

“Commander Zol? I can show you where to place our team. I want us split up and move to the points I will show you. Each one has a high rise that will provide good vantage points for snipers ... and you have no idea what I am saying.”

“I will pass on your orders.” The blonde that had been whispering to the Commander while Alex had been arguing with J’onn spoke up, surprising her. Alex remembered her name to be Ninna and was the one who had helped outfit Alex with her Kryptonian armor and weapons.

“You speak English?” Alex asked, almost accusingly.

“Bit. Not much as Lady Kara, Kell or General Non, but yes, I speak English… some? I can understand you.” Ninna replied.

Alex shook her head. “When I asked for weapons and armor you acted like you couldn’t speak any English!”

Ninna laughed, obviously amused and in a playful mood despite the seriousness of the situation. “It was fun watching you speak louder as if I was deaf or a loud mouth would make me understand English. It was cute to hear you say ‘comprende?’. I will not say sorry. I liked it.

“So orders? Or maybe you want us to kill shifter or...”

Winn’s eyes widened at the word kill but then relaxed, realizing she hadn’t said human. “Wait, shifter?” the man asked, a puzzled look on his face.

“Kryptonian thing, Winn. She meant invading alien androids.” Alex told him quickly, flashing a quick look at Ninna and the woman seemed to get the hint because she didn’t say anything further.

J’onn had never told Winn about his true nature, not because he didn’t trust him but because he didn’t think Winn could keep his mouth shut.

Alex looked down at the map and began pointing out locations until Zol laughed.

“What?” Alex asked, looking at the man then at Ninna.

“He wonders why you do not have three-dimensional hologram of city, detailing ground points and... real time... oh, what is word… ‘feed’ of where citizens are.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You want a real time 3-D hologram of the city showing the movements of over 7 million people? We don’t have that. You will figure out who is there when you get to your locations.

“This is pretty simple. Anything falling from the sky, shoot. Anything landing on the ground that looks like an android, shoot. Basically, a lot of shooting. You can run faster than any bike or car so don’t hesitate to use your speed, just try to not fly. I’ll be in the center of the city and have my bike on the ground...”

“I will carry you wherever we need to travel.” Ninna pointed out. “I need to stay with you to give your orders to the others. I have no problemo picking you up, Alex Danvers.”

Alex’s mouth opened slightly then she shook her head and focused. She began pointing out weak points where they should not be backed into, open areas where they could herd the androids and fall back areas while Ninna translated for her Commander. Satisfied, Zol nodded to her once and placed his helmet on, the others falling suit and moved to carry out her orders.

Before Alex knew what was going on, she was in Ninna’s arms, the world blurring past her, then being lifted into the sky before landing on the tallest building in downtown National City… Catco Worldwide Media.

Alex stumbled a bit when her feet hit the ground. She lifted her helmet off to take a breath and turned towards Ninna who had also removed her helmet and was smiling brightly at her.

“A warning would have been nice!” Alex said a little grumpily, still trying to catch her breath.

Ninna shrugged her armored shoulders, still smiling.

Alex huffed. “Enjoy it now. You can’t do that in Argo City.”

“You would be surprised what I can do in Argo City.” The woman told her, a playful edge to her voice Alex had never heard before. It was almost like she was... flirting.

Surely not. The woman was a soldier on a mission, not here for fun. And why would she be interested in a human?

Before Alex could respond, her eyes caught sight of a green flash in the darkening sky. She placed her helmet on and used the vision enhancement to spy three Green Lanterns high above the city. One looked down and waved at her.

“Looks like the Lantern Corp has arrived.” Alex told Ninna. “We have extra manpower for the sky, so let the teams know to move to the ground and stay there no matter what. If the wave passes the Lanterns, a few of us stopping a handful of androids in the sky isn’t worth revealing our advantage.”

Ninna nodded, relaying Alex’s orders in Kryptonese to their group. She then pulled her rifle, Alex hearing the charge as the woman readied herself for battle. After a few moments of silence, Ninna began whispering in Kryptonese. Surprisingly, Alex could hear a solemn tone in her voice and her companion was no longer smiling.

“What were you saying?” Alex asked quietly when Ninna ceased speaking.

“I praying to Rao that we not fight.” she told Alex.

“You are frightened?” Alex guessed. “I know this is a new planet, but we will be fine. We have ten Kryptonians, DEO teams and Green Lanterns. I think we will win. I hope so. Of course, I have no idea about these androids, but our rifles can switch to fire electromagnetic pulses and disrupt whatever power source...”

“I no scared of fight or robots.” Ninna said, interrupting her and shaking her head. “If they make it to planet, it means my General and Lady Kara failed. They do not fail. They die before failing.

“I have watched over Lady Kara for many years… I was 18 when I gave my oath to protect her, it was and is… a great honor. If she fails, the situation is bad. Krypton cannot survive without Lady Kara. I no... do not... like being here. I should be by her side… where I belong.”

Alex was taken back by the seriousness and anxiety in Ninna’s voice. She had been nothing but confident, even a bit humored at the situation… until now. She knew these men and women had protected Kara since she was a very young girl, knew they had watched her grow and understood why she was important to developing a new planet. But there was something else.

“You love her. She isn’t just an assignment to you.”

Ninna looked up at her, eyes glistening, a small smile appearing before her expression turned serious again. “All Kryptonians love her. She gives life to our people when we should have died. Many of us believe she is Rao’s angel in our time of greatest need and his guiding hand. She is strong, a fighter who would give her life for others without hesitation… like Zor El. It is why if androids land, something bad has happened.”

Alex stood quietly for several minutes watching the sky. “Ninna?”

“Yes?”

“While we wait, you think you could teach me some of those prayers?”

Ninna smiled and patted her on the back. “It would be an honor. Repeat after me with your eyes closed and your face to the sky.”

While Alex was learning to pray in Kryptonese, Kal El stood on the roof of the Daily Planet with Alura, Lois and Hal.

Kal El had been in continuous contact with the Justice League members as they had spread quickly across the world thanks to Zatanna, Hal Jordan and John Stewart. John planned to join the Green Lanterns in space while Hal remained with Kal to protect Metropolis with his fellow Kryptonians.

Diana was stationed in London but ready to be anywhere in Europe, while Bruce had a team of young heroes in Gotham.

Shazam, Victor and Wally were in Keystone and Central City.

The Titans were in San Francisco where Rachel Roth waited to take them wherever they were needed most.

The rest were scattered across the world, waiting for reports from the Lanterns about the distance and possible landing spots the enemy could approach. Kal had positioned his fellow Kryptonians throughout the city ready to fight if necessary.

He very much hoped they weren’t needed, Kryptonian or otherwise.

“Your parents would be so proud of you.” Alura said, stepping up next to him. “Are your Earth parents... do they still live?”

Kal shook his head sadly. “My father died when I was 18 of a heart attack. My mother died last year... she was very sick for a long time.”

Alura noted his sorrow and did not push. “I am sorry for your losses. They have done a wonderful job. It is easy to see how many people admire you, not just humanity but the heroes in the room where we met your team. All those extraordinary powers they possess and yet they looked to you with a sense of awe.”

“We all do what we can.” Kal replied, shrugging his shoulders, a bit embarrassed by the praise and changing the subject. “Are you okay, Alura? I know you must be frightened.”

“Terrified.” the woman admitted. “But Kara is with Non and he won’t let anything happen to her. He would die first, and he is very hard to kill. I should know. I’ve wanted to kill him a few times myself over the years, but he still lives.”

Clark laughed softly and shook his head. He had learned much about Krypton and his people from Kara and Kell but what he didn’t see was the way the others acted as a unit, or more to the point, a family. Non, Kara and Kell acted so... normal. Non joked and laughed often, Alura doted on her daughter, worried for her, Kara’s love for her mother was obvious every time she looked at the woman. The tone of her voice, sadness mixed with pride when she talked about her father, the humorous back and forth she had with Jor El’s AI amazed him. Kara picked on Non constantly and seemed to take pleasure in disregarding his orders and, while he appeared to be angry with her often, Kal could tell he truly was not.

Even their Kelex unit was different than his, more… human. While Kal’s unit was great at giving information and analyzing data, Kara’s Kelex acted like a frustrated older brother. They were a family, like any other he had known, closer in so many ways given everything they had gone through with and since the destruction of Krypton.

A family like he hoped to have himself soon, provided he ever worked up the courage to tell Lois about the surprise growing inside her.

These Kryptonians were so much different than Zod. They had every reason to take Kara and run but despite knowing the threat they were facing, remained here. Even Alura, perhaps the most regal woman Kal El had ever met, stood beside him in armor with weapons in hand, prepared to battle for humans she had no reason to care for.

“Your Mother loved you so much.” Alura told him. “I talked to her nearly every day of her pregnancy. She only had a few days to hold you in her arms after you were born but she loved feeling you grow inside her.

“Astra and I thought she was crazy. Her food cravings, the mood swings, swelling feet... not something Kryptonian women had to deal with but she did it gladly. I almost wished I had carried Kara naturally.”

“Really?” Kal asked, surprised.

“Yes, right up until Lara asked me to stay in the room with her during delivery. That ended any fantasies I might have had. Although now I want my daughter to experience the same thing. If I had to have carried Kara naturally, I would. She is worth any amount of pain I would have felt. She will understand that one day when she is a mother.”

Clark nodded, but wondered if Kara would ever come to see it that way. He suspected she would. Kara had too much love in her heart not to share it, to create a life and nurture it.

“I’m almost ashamed to say this, but when I first learned my true nature, I was frightened. My pod, when it activated, was a little creepy I guess.” Kal told her.

“I could imagine. Krypton must have seemed a very different place in your mind when you first learned of it.” Her eyes took on a faraway look. “It was a very special planet. Of course, if you stepped outside the cities, there was a strong chance you would be attacked in under five minutes by predators if you didn’t know what you were doing. Even if you did, you could still be attacked, something Zor learned early in his life but never seemed to care about.”

Clark smiled at the thought of his uncle running through jungles with Kara on his back, fleeing from monsters.

“Yeah, it didn’t help that Jor El put a creepy, crystal skull in my pod. I never was sure what to make of it. When I asked his AI, I was told to put it in a safe place and not to touch it.” Kal told her, remembering the shiver he felt when he saw the skull.

Alura said nothing, and Clark noticed she had stopped breathing. Glancing at her, he saw her eyes were wide.

“Alura?”

The woman was obviously shocked, muttering to herself while still staring at her nephew. “He didn’t tell her. When Kara finds out she is going to kill him. She will figure out a way to kill an AI.”

Kal’s brow furrowed. “I’m confused. Did the skull belong to someone she knew or...” Kal’s question was cut off by the sound of a communicator, like the one Kara carried to keep in contact with her mother.

“I think you are receiving a call.” Kal prodded her. Alura blinked rapidly as if coming out of a daze and grabbed the link. A second later Astra’s image appeared.

“Astra?” Alura greeted her questioningly.

“No, I am the other woman who looks exactly like you and has to do both our jobs.” Astra responded, then relayed her news. “They were successful. The androids are gone.”

Alura let out a sigh of relief, hearing Kal do the same. “Thank Rao, is Kara on her way back...”

“Quiet, sister.” Astra cut her off. “Is a Green Lantern near?”

Hal stepped up beside Alura. “I’m here, General.”

“Hal Jordan. I believe the android launch was a diversion. Did you pull Green Lanterns from Apokolips to defend Earth?”

The man nodded. “Yes, we pulled every Green Lantern in every nearby sector... damn it, he’s attacking Apokolips.”

“May Rao be with you and your Lanterns. Move quickly.” Astra’s image was gone.

Before Clark could say a word, Hal Jordan was speaking into his glowing ring. The sky around Metropolis lit up in a green glow as Lanterns took to the sky throughout the city, no doubt on their way to battle.

“Hal, can you portal there?” Clark asked.

“I can get us close. Let’s go.” Jordan said, stepping back and opening a large green circle.

“Alura, stay and wait for Kara to return. Let the Kryptonians know to stand down and return to the Lake House. I have to go.” Kal said, preparing to dive into the circle.

“Go where?” Alura asked, but already knowing the answer.

“I can’t believe this, but I have to help Darkseid.” Kal told her.

Superman and the Green Lantern launched themselves in the circle of energy that closed behind them once they were through.

Alura looked at Lois Lane who stood with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. “He does things like this. No ‘bye, honey’, no kiss on the cheek, no ‘see you soon’ or ‘would you like me to pick up dinner on the way back?’… just gone.… off to the other side of the world or off to a planet run by a warlord who wants him dead... just gone.

“I should call Bruce and tell him to let everyone stand down. Looks like the party is happening on Apokolips. Maybe Brainiac and Darkseid can kill each other and solve both problems for us.”

Alura could tell despite Lois’s casual comments the woman was scared. Alura feared for her best friend’s son’s safety but at least she knew Kara was coming home.

While Alura was relieved to know Kara had succeeded, she incorrectly assumed she was returning home.

Non was piloting the scout ship quickly, possible scenarios running through his head.

Everyone stopped when Astra popped up.

“Put me on Holo. I want a view of the bridge.” she ordered.

Non sighed and did as instructed. Within seconds a life size version of his wife was standing next to him.

“Is there a reason why you are moving so quickly and not in the direction of Earth?” She asked, eyes flashing.

Non thought of some excuse he could give but could not think of any that would remotely work. Resigned, he admitted, “I’m doing something stupid.”.

Astra nodded her head, already knowing that. “You plan to fly a scout ship into a battle with a crew of two and Kara?”

“Kell has the weapons, Kelex has navigation, I have flight and Kara has engineering. What else do we need?”

Astra clenched her fists and looked as if she wanted to scream. Instead, she settled for shouting.

“You need to get my niece back to Earth! Preferably back to Argo City! I never should have agreed to let her go up with you! I knew she would talk you into something like this!”

Non swallowed nervously. “I wasn’t talked into anything.”

“So, you admit this is all your fault? You will admit this is your decision when I explain to my sister that you are taking her daughter to Apokolips?!”

“We will stay cloaked and out of harm’s way.” Non promised her. “Are the Lanterns returning?”

“Yes, but only the ones who can portal. The rest will take perhaps an hour to reach Apokolips from Earth, but I hope they do leave some behind. With Brainiac able to move through interdimensional rifts, he could be over Earth at any time.”

Astra stayed quiet for a moment and Non knew not to disturb her. She was either going to yell at him some more, or she was going over every angle she could think of to get them home alive.

“Fine, if we are going to do this, we need a plan. Where are Kara and Kell?” She asked.

“Kara needed Kell’s help in the weapons bay. I think she had some questions about the innerworkings of the missiles.”

Astra looked at him in stunned disbelief. “You truly are an idiot. She just reconfigured our missiles to do something they were not designed to do in minutes. She knows those missiles inside and out.”

“Maybe she wanted to show Kell something or had questions about the other weapons.” Non shrugged his shoulders, not seeing the big deal. “I’m a bit busy flying through hyperspace to babysit them.”

Astra shook her head and her holographic image stepped in front of Non. “Darling, how often have we spent in the weapons bay, crawling in between the very tight rows of missiles?”

Non smiled at the thought. They had done it quite often; the last time was a month ago. “You know the answer to that, Love.”

“And why do we go there every so often?” she asked.

“Because being on top of explosives gets you excited.” he told her with a grin. She raised an eyebrow and his grin was gone.

“Kara! Kell! Get to the bridge now!” he yelled into the ship’s com.

Thirty seconds longer than it should have taken them, the two were standing beside Non.

“Aunt Astra... wow... you are projecting from Argo to the ship’s bridge. We’ve never had the chance to try that before. Can you see everything...” Kara began to ask before Astra raised a hand.

“I can clearly see your hair is a bit disheveled, Niece. Yours as well, Kell.”

Kara had a moment of panic before quickly recovering. “I was showing Kell how I reconfigured the missiles to create interdimensional rifts. There isn’t a lot of headroom in between rows and we had to crawl between some of them.”

“I know exactly how much head room there is between the rows of missiles. Is this why your lipstick is smudged and some of it seems to have found its way onto Kell’s lips and neck?”

Neither said anything for a moment, Kara not sure how to answer and Kell wishing he could step out into space rather than face Astra’s glare.

“That’s what I thought. You are flying to a potential war zone near a planet we know is hostile whether Brainiac is there or not. You really think this is the time to break mating protocols? If you can’t control yourselves, perhaps it is time the two of you came back to Argo City now and were bonded. Do you think this is an appropriate situation to be screwing around, Kara?”

Kara looked at her Uncle who was barely holding in a smile. “It seemed appropriate. Seize the day and all that. We have fifteen more minutes before we enter the sector. We did just pull off an amazing victory...”

“Kara!” Astra snapped.

“Sorry. Won’t happen again.” Kara told her Aunt quickly, knowing it was a lie. She really enjoyed lying on top of explosive ordinance.

“Kara, go change.” Non told her, giving her an out.

“Change? I’m in my flight suit. Why do I have to change?”

Non looked at her sharply. “Because I want to be prepared for any situation. Find armor that fits you, load up with weapons. I want you both to have full face masks activated. In the event we have to land for some unfortunate reason, like crashing, we should be prepared for the worst. You won’t be able to use heat vision with a face mask on, so arm yourself.”

Kara nearly squealed. “I get to wear armor?! You’ve never let me wear armor before. Like real armor, not the play stuff you make me spar in, right?”

“Go! Kelex, help her outfit herself. Kell, stay with me. I wouldn’t want any distractions slowing her down.”

Kell nodded and stood by his General with his hands behind his back, ignoring Astra on Non’s other side.

Unfortunately, Astra’s projection moved like a ghost, suddenly appearing in front of him, causing him to flinch.

“General.” Kell said quietly.

“Kell. Be prepared for anything. But above all, you know what you must do.”

“Protect Kara.” he told her immediately, a mantra for all military personnel for Kara’s whole life.

“No matter the cost to you,” Astra added pointedly, letting the younger man know she was not pleased with the current situation and, while she may like him, her focus was the safety of her beloved niece. Nothing and no one else mattered.

“Watch my back too if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.” Non told him dryly.

Kara walked in five minutes later with Kelex. Kell was shocked at the sight of her. Her hair was pinned up in a tight bun, armor covered her body and a black helmet was in her hand. A rifle was attached to her back and her legs sported sidearms on each thigh.

Most surprising was her face. The playfulness was gone. They were close and Kara sensed it.

“Are we running silent?” Astra asked.

“Yes, dear.” Non answered.

“All reserve power available to cannons?” she asked.

“Yes, dear.”

“No pulse waves are to be sent out. Kara, check the area for magnetic and gravitational disturbances. How far out can you check? Will the curvature of the planet interfere with the readings? Non, perhaps you should send out a single...”

“Would you please stop backseat flying!?” Non shouted. “I have this under control.”

Astra was silent for a moment, a frown on her face. “Perhaps a wide slingshot...”

“Astra, please!”

The woman shrugged her shoulders. “Fine, do as you please. Run things as you see fit. Don’t listen to me. It’s not as if I beat you in every single war simulation we have ever had. I’m sure you don’t...”

Kara held up a hand. “Aunt Astra, this really isn’t the time, is it? Uncle Non knows what he is doing. Right, Uncle Non?”

“Of course I do.” Non answered, nodding. “I am risking death at your Mother’s hand if we make it out of this… and if we don’t, she’ll bring me back to life so she can personally kill me.”

There was silence for a minute before Non announced, “Planet upcoming. Kara, check for any gravitational disturbances. Kell, go to the weapons room and prepare to fire on my command. Have two proton torpedoes and cannons hot on both sides. Kelex, give me a map of the area but do not let the signal be tracked. I plan to stay cloaked and give the planet a wide berth. This is recon only. If we need to engage in combat, it will only be to escape. Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir.” three voices rang out, Kelex included.

Non slowed the ship coming out of hyperspace and Kara moved to the monitoring station in front of him.

“Gravitational and magnetic... damn it. There was an interdimensional tear, but it is returning to its natural state. We must have just missed him.” Kara muttered, frustrated.

“Kelex, send a pulse, a single pulse, then I will move to point 451 designated North.” Non ordered.

A few minutes later, after the pulse went out and Non had made an evasive maneuver to hide over the planet, Kelex reported no large ships were anywhere in the sector.

“This doesn’t make sense. If Brainiac was here and left, it must have happened quickly. Surely Apokolips has some sort of orbital defense.” Astra said, confusion in her tone. “Ground signals?”

Kara shook her head. “All I see are hot spots... Uncle Non, swing around to the heading where I found the interdimensional tear. Fly in close.”

Non rolled his eyes. “Flying in close is not part of a stealth recon mission.”

“I understand that... but... Aunt Astra, have you studied the lay of the planet? Do you recognize the coordinates I am looking at?”

Astra’s hologram looked down, checking out the panel in her own ship far away and bringing up navigational charts.

“That is the central point of the planet. Darkseid’s seat of power should be there.” Astra finally said.

“And yet I am picking up nothing. No weapons, no energy sources, no life signatures.” Kara said quietly. “Uncle Non...”

“Moving in.” the man acknowledged her unspoken request. “Kell, we are entering atmosphere. Be ready. Rules of engagement do not matter. If we are seen and I pick up any power surge, lock on and fire.” he ordered the man through the com.

The deck was silent as Non glided closer and closer to the planet’s surface.

“No wonder he tried to invade Earth. I wouldn’t want to live in this hell either. Is the atmosphere breathable, Kelex?” Kara asked.

“Yes, but it will stink. Recommend keeping filtering masks on... this isn’t right.” Kelex muttered.

He didn’t need to point that out. Kara and Non both inhaled sharply, taking in the ground below.

Where Darkseid’s palace and the immediate city surrounding it should have been was a perfect circular crater reaching at least twenty miles in diameter.

Kara checked the energy signatures of the planet as they circled the globe, the barren and volcanic wastelands and torched cities littering the area.

“It’s like they didn’t even have a chance to fight back.” Kara said, a chill running through her body. “This planet is supposed to be one of the most fortified in the universe. How could this happen?”

Non and Astra stared at the sight below, both knowing exactly what happened. “He bombarded the planet from above, probably using the androids like he sent to Earth. While the military dealt with them, he used his primary weapon on Darkseid’s palace and surrounding area. The city is most likely shrunken, under Brainiac’s control. I doubt Darkseid had time to react.” Non surmised. “Without his capital, his planet wide defenses could have been overtaken easily by androids.”

Kara was not sure how much of the devastation they were seeing was from Brainiac and how much was the natural state of the hell Darkseid ruled.

“We need to land on the edge of the crater. I need to trap any residual energy. We can move on afterward, see if they were able to put up any resistance, see if we are dealing with bombs, androids, or both. I need evidence.” Kara told her Uncle.

Non glanced at Astra and they had an unspoken conversation as they often did through their eyes.

The General dipped the large scout ship and approached ground.

“Kell, we are landing. Secure weapons and meet us at departure point.” Non ordered.

Ten minutes later, the Scout ship was landing softly and quietly on the red dirt of the planet.

The three Kryptonians and Kelex slowly exited the ship, rifles at the ready and walked a hundred yards to the edge of the huge crater where Darkseid’s palace and surrounding city used to exist.

“He attacked all sides of the planet at once.” Non said. “It must have been androids. There are scorch marks towards the center, I can see them. He must have blasted this area with incredibly accurate weapons. Popping up from an interdimensional rift, launching his minions and raining hell down on the planet in seconds, then using his primary weapon to rip the city from the ground... this is not good.”

Kara agreed but said nothing. Her rifle raised in front of her, she told Kelex to move ahead and check the outer ring for energy signatures.

“Find anything, Kelex?” the girl asked.

“Nothing we can measure. Whatever radiation was here has dissipated quickly. Still no forms of life.”

“Surface life, you mean.” Kell told them. They all turned in the direction he was staring.

The ground was opening up.

“Astra?” Non asked. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“Yes.”

“Then could you be so kind as to tell me what I am seeing? Kara, is it seismic...”

Non’s question was cut short by the crumbling of the ground and humanoid creatures rising out of the large holes.

Other holes opened up and more creatures emerged.

“Necropolis. Underground tunnels of Apokolips. Those must be Dreggs. Barely any records of them exist, but they are mostly believed to be mindless, attacking whatever is near without thought. Get back to the ship! Now!” Astra ordered.

“Too late.” Non told her, knowing they wouldn’t outrun the possibly hundreds of ragged creatures moving towards them. “Kara, get back to the ship, we will hold them off!”

Kara paid no mind, opening fire with her rifle set to stun and hoping the sudden burst of power through the Dreggs’ bodies would paralyze them. A few were knocked down but quickly rose and continued the assault.

She lifted her face mask, ignoring the foul air and used her heat vision, dropping the rifle and taking a side arm in both hands, firing with accuracy, just as her Aunt had taught her.

“We can fly remember!” Kara shouted to the others engaged in combat. Even Kelex was unleashing the full power of his optical weapon. Non and Kell were hitting with accuracy but the tide kept coming.

“This is a yellow sun system! Take to the air!” Kara yelled once again, lifting off herself. Soon the four of them were high above the throng of Dreggs who were amassing below them. None of them had weapons, other than the vicious claws that tipped their fingers and incredibly sharp teeth.

“I’m flying ahead, searching for any debris Brainiac’s weapons may have left behind.” Kara took off before anybody could stop her, Non cursing and trying to keep up.

“Go back to the ship and prepare it for fast retreat, Kelex.” Kell ordered the robot who surprisingly had no sarcasm in him at the moment. Kell then took off after his Mate and her uncle.

He found them on the far side of the planet, Kara landing softly and Non behind her.

“We are too far from the ship, Kara.” Non told her as he and Kell landed beside her.

“Then go back and bring the ship here.” she suggested, looking around, trying to understand the devastation surrounding them. “This isn’t right. Apokolips should have close to the same level of destructive weapons as Brainiac… perhaps nearly as strong as Krypton’s weapons. Only our solar storm canon could have wreaked this much destruction so quickly.”

Walking forward, trying to see more, she suddenly shouted, “Wait, I see armor!”

Kara ran towards a suit of armor, turned it over and saw a dead soldier encased inside, the body burnt inside the metal suit made from Element X, a metal Kara was familiar with.

“He never fired a shot.” Non realized, seeing the fallen one’s weapon still holstered. “Kara, we need an orbital shield around Earth. Brainiac was only able to do this because of surprise. He unleashed hell before Apokolips could respond. He knew every detail of this planet, every weapons array, every ship hangar... he did this in seconds and then took what he was after.”

Kara realized her uncle was correct. The speed at which he devastated the planet was unreal.

“I’ll need to find an armory if any are left standing. I need as much Element X as we can gather. If I can make eight satellites to surround Earth, linking gravitational fields and repelling breaches with their own, he won’t be able to pop up there like he did here.” Kara told her Uncle.

Before seeing the absolute destruction of Apokolips, the idea of defeating Brainiac was an abstract in Kara’s mind. As she theorized, she just had to develop the right equation to prove him wrong and she would defeat him.

Seeing the massacre of a planet that had such advanced destructive technology made this very real for her. If they had not stopped those androids, this is the sight they could have seen when they returned to Earth.

She was about to suggest they begin searching for the remains of a military base when thousands of wings could be heard flapping in the air. The three looked up and saw a dark cloud approaching, almost like a storm. A storm that broke up into thousands of winged monsters.

“Parademons.” Non told the group. “We can outfly them. Back to the ship.”

“I need the metal for the satellites!” Kara argued.

“Go, we will cover you.” Kell promised her. “Look quickly. This is going to get messy.”

Non grabbed her before she could race off. “Kara, stay with us. Form a close triangle and stay on the ground. It will take one point of attack away from them. Fire a steady RT wave stream from rifles, we have one minute before they overheat then switch to pulses.” Non ordered. “Cut them down as the fall on us.”

The three did exactly that, backs to each other in a triangle, sending red rays into the sky and cutting whatever parademon that neared them in half, becoming covered in black goo as the remains fell from the sky.

“My visor is covered with nasty parademon gunk.” Kara complained. “I can’t see.”

“Keep your visor on! Continue firing towards the sky and keep the beam steady. We have 20 seconds before the RT waves overheat. Once they do, use pulse, sidearms and heat vision.” Non ordered.

Thankfully, there was no need for a switch in ammunition. The sky lit up, green blasts of energy and red heat vision lighting up the sky, a man in a blue suit with a red cape, flying quickly into the horde, Hal Jordan and John Stewart on either side of Kal El.

The Kryptonians on the ground watched as the flock of parademons swarmed and then retreated quickly as other Green Lanterns joined the fight, hundreds of them, knocking the demons to the ground in ashes and others flying off as quickly as possible.

Superman landed next to his fellow Kryptonians, taking in their armored forms covered in black slime.

“What took you so long?” Non asked, raising his visor.

“Lois, says I’ve put on weight.” Kal El told the General, wanting to laugh at the three Kryptonians covered in black gunk. “I’m guessing if you are this far away from the ship, there is something you are looking for?” he asked Kara knowingly.

“I need Element X. An armory is the easiest place to find it.” Kara explained. “If I am going to build an orbital defense ring around Earth, it has to be strong enough to withstand Brainiac’s weapons. The soldiers we discovered here are burned alive, but their armor has held. I also need bodies to determine what kind of weapons Brainiac or his androids used on them.”

Kal El nodded, his face now grim. Looking at what happened to Apokolips, he knew that Earth definitely needed some planetary defenses and quickly. “Let’s find an armory and get some Lanterns to carry as much as possible back to Earth. Who knows how much time we have.”

Kara shook her head. “He won’t attack right away. He has what he wanted. He won’t return until he has solved the Anti-life Equation. We should hurry, though. It could take him weeks or days, but he will figure it out. When he comes... let him. We won’t let this happen to Earth. Darkseid was taken by surprise but we won’t be.”

Kal El hoped she was right. He looked at Non, whose grin was gone.

“Fair warning… Alura may actually succeed in killing you this time, General.” Clark told him, not really kidding.

Non shook his head. “You are Superman. You protect the innocent. There aren’t many people in the Universe who are more innocent than I am. So... when we return... protect me... please?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own CW or DC characters

* * *

The Justice League stood in the open area two hundred yards beyond the lake that the house was built next to. Superman, Hal Jordan and John Stewart had arrived two hours ago, briefed the members on the defeat of the androids heading towards Earth and the subsequent attack and decimation of Apokolips.

The Red Shard soldiers and Alura had also returned from Metropolis. After the briefing, they went back to the house waiting for Kara’s return. Kal El had received word that Alex and her Red Shard comrades had been picked up by the Scout Ship and would be arriving shortly at the lake house.

There was nothing in the sky that could be seen, but the wind picked up slightly, causing Kal El to look to the sky and smile. The Scout Ship had arrived.

Before he could inform the others, the massive ship uncloaked and began silently descending, the landing gear seeming to flow from the ship. Once it touched ground, the platform opened and Kara Zor El, still wearing black armor coated with dried parademon blood, walked out of the ship first.

The members of the Justice League, the original foundation of the superhero collective, began applauding the moment she stepped out. Kara gave a slight smile and joined her cousin who wrapped her in a hug.

“You were amazing up there.” Kal El told her.

“I would probably have drowned in parademon remains if you and the Lanterns hadn’t arrived, so thanks.” she admitted, then added, “It was really no big deal. He got what he wanted anyway.”

Kal El shook his head. “We had no way of stopping that. You saved Earth from a war, sent over a thousand weaponized androids to the Phantom Zone, and then... Kara, you are amazing.”

“Yes, you are,” a new but familiar voice agreed. Bruce Wayne, dressed in a suit, walked up and extended his hand. “Earth is thankful. I am thankful, Kara. I feared it would not work. I’ve learned not to doubt you now. You have saved many lives.”

Kara shook his hand and turned to the ship where Alex, Kell and the members of her Red Shard Unit were exiting. “Kal, I have a lot of work to do. I can’t let what happened to Apokolips happen here and I need everyone’s help. We have to make sure he can’t enter Earth’s orbit through an interdimensional tear.

“First, I need a place to work and some strong people who know how to use tools quickly. We need eight satellites. With Element X, I can make them pick up disturbances in gravitational and magnetic sources and use our own to counteract them… meet one tear with another, negating both.

“I also want to put up a Rao Particle Shield. One that can be activated if anymore Androids or other weapons are launched at the planet..”

Kal raised an eyebrow. “You want to place shields around the cities? Like the one over Argo?”

Kara shook her head. “No, I want to put one up over the whole planet. I think the crystals in the Fortress will give me enough of a boost to cover the globe, but it may not be possible. I will need to run the numbers. If I can activate it there, in the Southern Hemisphere we would have a strong orbital defense. With the satellites countering interdimensional travel and the shield protecting the planet if needed, we could buy time to prepare when he makes his move.”

Kal was surprised at the sheer scale of what she was proposing but knew if anyone could pull it off, it would be his cousin.

“Whatever you need.” he promised her. “Where is Non?”

Kara glanced back at the ship. “Probably talking to Aunt Astra. Where is... Mother?”

Kal motioned slightly towards the house.

Kara followed his eyes and saw her, still decked in Kryptonian armor with tears running down her face. “Mother?”

Alura moved quickly, so fast that she appeared to be a blur to those without enhanced speed, and collided with her daughter, their armor causing a loud clash, her arms tightly around Kara.

“Hey, I’m okay. Relax, alright? Everything is fine, everyone is safe. I found an element I need to protect the planet, I have bodies to autopsy... I’ll let you watch if you want.” Kara assured her mother, holding her tight.

Alura nodded her head and wiped her eyes. “I’m just... you weren’t... I understand.”

“You’re not mad?” Kara asked carefully, not sure what was going on with her mother. Alura’s behavior was not what the younger woman was expecting.

“Of course not...” Alura stopped speaking when Non walked out of the ship.

She watched him make his way to her and Kara, not giving him a chance to avoid her glare.

“Alura, I realize you are probably upset but I had everything...” That was as far as Non got before Alura grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed her knee into his groin. The man doubled over with a sharp gasp of pain, allowing Alura to grab him by the head and toss him, a hundred yards into a tree.

Unfortunately for Non, that was not the end of it. Kara watched her mother in shock, beating her uncle, the force of the blows echoing for miles around, perhaps even into Gotham.

Kell walked up beside Kara and nudged her shoulder. “Should we do something?”

His question snapped Kara out of her shock, and she moved quickly, grabbing her mother by the waist, and pulling her from her uncle.

“Mother, stop!”

“Let me go!” Alura yelled, struggling in Kara’s grip, but no longer throwing punches as she obviously did not want to risk hurting her daughter.

“Not until you calm down.” Kara told her, tightening her grip on her mother’s waist.

Alura finally stopped struggling and Non slowly stood up, bent a bit at the waist, his eyes wide.

“Okay.” Non said, gasping through the pain he was obviously still feeling. “I expected that.”

Kara let her mother go now that she no longer seemed to be actively fighting to get away. She remained prepared to break up a fight as she watched her mother step up to her uncle. Though her uncle had eight inches of height on her, Alura looked much taller at the moment.

“You swore to me that you would protect her! How do you consider taking her to a system where Brainiac possibly is and then landing on a hostile planet like Apokolips protecting her?! Explain that to me, Non, because I can’t see it! She should have been sent back to Argo City several times now due to dangers on this planet, but I have allowed her to stay, because you said you would protect her!”

Non thought of opening his mouth, saying something to reason with her but decided to stay quiet. Astra told him this would be Alura’s reaction and, though he hadn’t expected his most sensitive body parts to be assaulted, the rest of her reaction was no surprise and he planned to hold his tongue until she calmed.

Kara stepped between them, facing her mother, and placing her hands on her shoulders, trying to gently push her back.

“Mother, I asked him to. We were just going to stay cloaked safely so I could observe Brainiac’s ship and weapons. When I realized Brainiac had taken Apokolips, I had to see the surface for myself, to learn what I could and see if I could find anything that would help us. We did. Uncle Non...”

“Let you be attacked by parademons and dreggs!” Alura reminded her heatedly.

“Neither of those species could have hurt us. Apokolips is under a yellow sun. We had the situation under control.” Kara told her quietly, hoping her mother didn’t look too closely at her parademon blood-stained armor.

Alura ignored her and pointed back to Non. “You promised Zor. When he realized what he had to do, you promised him...”

“That I would make sure she lived!” Non shouted back, finally having enough. “That is one conversation I will never forget. He asked me to make sure she kept living and finally, she is! She is living! She is just like her father, a brilliant, recklessly, brave fighter who knew how to live! He taught her how to live, not you!

“What have you done, Alura? You have kept her in a glass cage, shielded her from life, tried to push her into marriage and children since she was 18 just so she would be more docile! You even handpicked her friends and decided what children could have access to her! How can you ever expect her to live if you keep her in a cage!?

“Kara has done wonderfully! In case you haven’t noticed, your daughter is saving lives while you are concerned about putting her back under a glass dome! She was amazing!

“And look at Kal El… he fights powerful warlords like Zod and Darkseid, he flies beside Green Lanterns into battle without hesitation! Kara gives life to Argo City! She sustains our entire race! The children of the House of El are not children! They are heroes and warriors! When will you open your eyes and see that?!”

Non stepped around Kara, brushing her aside and faced Alura, this time seeming taller. “She just took out over a thousand enemies in a manner no one in this Universe has ever done! She broke laws of physics people didn’t even know existed and can step back into Argo City or anywhere in the Universe in a matter of seconds without having to use unstable tech like Rann transporters! She cut down parademons and had the presence of mind to know what she needed from that planet to help this one even in the middle of a battle. She has figured out a way to counter every possible move Brainiac could be considering.

“She is a hero and all you can say is she should be back in Argo City? What the hell is wrong with you!? If you want to hit me to feel better, go ahead, but she is who she is no matter how much you think you can force her to be what _you_ want her to be! What _you_ need her to be.

“Zor would be proud right now, not attacking me or trying to run with her and you know it! He would have been with her and they would be spouting off crazy equations while firing rifles at monsters! You know this!”

Alura was so angry, she was shaking, obviously trying to hold back from punching him again. She finally replied, “Be brave enough to have a child one day Non, and then talk to me about heroes and warriors.”

“I hope I am brave enough to let my child actually live life.” he retorted quietly. “I might even be brave enough to let the child choose his or her own clothes to wear.”

Alura nodded her head and backed up slowly, walking away, tears running down her face.

Kara looked at her uncle, quietly asking if he was okay. The man nodded his head and motioned towards Alura, silently telling Kara to follow her.

Kara helped Alura out of her armor and changed herself. The two stayed in the bedroom, leaned against the headboard, Kara holding her mother until she passed out from exhaustion.

Kara drifted off to sleep eventually, the events of the past twenty-four hours catching up with her. When she opened her eyes again because of a knock on the door, Kara could tell it was dark outside.

She gently extracted herself from her mother and moved towards the door to find Bruce Wayne waiting for her.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Kara.” he said in greeting.

Kara shook her head, trying to shake the cobwebs from her newly awakened mind. “It’s not problem, Bruce. I hadn’t planned on falling asleep.”

Bruce looked past her and saw Alura sleeping and regretted interfering. Non had been locked in his ship all day and had not been seen since the argument.

“I thought you would want to know, the Lanterns have taken the Element X metal you requested to a large warehouse I own outside of Gotham. Victor and I will be leaving soon to join them. He has some experience with Element X and Apokolips tech and will be a huge help. The Lanterns assigned to Earth will be there as well as Diana and Arthur. Wally has a degree in physical engineering so he will be a big help… although he got his powers from an accident involving an advanced engine so you might want to keep an eye on him.”

Kara took that in, glanced back at her mother and nodded. “I need to gather some tools. Give me a couple hours and I will be there. Do you have machines capable of cutting and molding Element X on Earth?”

Bruce nodded. “Victor and the Lanterns are capable of any precise cuts you require. What about circuitry?”

“I’m not going to use traditional circuitry. I’ll handle it when I get my tools. Just give the warehouse coordinates to Kelex. He knows the shape and general construction I need the metal to be in. Start without me and I will finish up and activate them when I return.”

The door closed and Kara turned to see her mother awake.

“Looks like it is time for you to get to work.” Alura said, getting out of bed slowly.

Kara walked over and placed her hands on her mother’s shoulders. “Why don’t you stay in bed? I can ask some of the Red Shard to stay behind and protect...”

Her mother waved off her concern. “I don’t need protection. I’ll be with you. That’s enough.”

Alura hesitated then looked Kara in her eyes. Kara saw her mother’s eyes were still tinged red and her eyelids were puffy. “Kara... am I a bad mother?”

Kara pulled her into a tight hug. “You have been the most loving mother a girl could want. You have always made me feel so loved and confident. You are the best. Please don’t ever doubt that.”

“Am I?” Alura asked, her voice shaking. “Non wasn’t wrong, was he? If your father was here...”

“But he isn’t. You can’t judge yourself by what Father would have done. Uncle Non was... right about some of the things he said but that doesn’t make you a bad mother. You just want what’s best for me. That’s what great mothers do, and you are the greatest. I love you so much.” Kara assured her.

Alura was quiet for a moment her head buried in her daughter’s neck. “But there was truth to what he said, wasn’t there?”

Kara stilled for a moment then nodded her head. “Yeah. There was... but I get it. Father told me in the message he sent... I know why you have been overprotective. It can’t be easy raising a child who people want to kidnap or kill. So, I do get it.

“But I’m not a little girl anymore. I’m not some easy target. I have people who will stand with me, not ask me to stand behind them. I want you standing beside me too, not throwing yourself in front of me. That’s all. Yeah, maybe we shouldn’t have gone to Apokolips in just a scout ship with the four of us. But... we would have handled whatever came. I know that and so do you. Uncle Non never would have taken us on a suicide mission.”

Alura laughed softly. “Then why do you seem to go on suicide missions so often lately?”

Kara stepped back from her but kept her hands on her mother’s arms. “I haven’t. Brainiac is coming and I am scared, especially after seeing what he did to Apokolips. But I won’t back down. I will beat him… we all will. Rao would not have placed us in this situation just to die. What is it people say about me in Argo City? Kara Zor El is Rao’s hand?”

Alura snorted and nodded her head. “From the time we left the Phantom Zone and you began bringing life back to our city.”

“Well, Rao’s hand is about to slap the hell out of Brainiac. Rao would not have sent me here if he did not know I would win. I just need you to believe in me and understand there will be risks. I know what happens if I die. Earth loses, Argo City and the Kryptonian race loses. But the battle has to be fought by all of us. I want you by my side when it is. Okay?”

Alura nodded. “Always, Kara.”

Kara smiled and promptly changed the subject. “By the way, let Aunt Astra know that I am about to open an interdimensional tear into my lab in Argo City. I have to pick up some tools to make these satellites work. Keep my comlink and I will have her call you as soon as I arrive. It should only take a few seconds at most.”

“Oh, okay, be careful... wait, you are doing what?!” Alura’s relief at her daughter’s response was quickly overcome by panic.

Kara raised her hands. “Mother, I got this. I’m going to grab a few tools I desperately need and be right back.”

Kara walked out before her Mother could say anything else and found Kell and Alex in the living room.

“We were just waiting on you.” Kell greeted her with a kiss. “I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tomorrow night. I found this event on the internet called a ‘rodeo’. Alex was just telling me about them. Apparently, it involves humans attempting to ride angry, large animals and usually getting thrown to the ground and stomped on. Interested?”

Kara smiled and stroked his cheek. “After the last couple of days, that sounds wonderful. The two of us definitely need some alone time not involving killing parademons or laying on top of missiles. I need to go to Argo City for a bit, but I need you to go with Kelex and the others to begin bending and cutting the element recovered from Apokolips. Can you do that for me?”

Kell looked at her speechless for a moment then shook his head. “You can open a tear and step right into your lab, can’t you?”

Kara nodded her head. “Yes, but once I activate the satellites, I won’t be able to open any interdimensional doors while I am on this planet. I have to get what I need and what I might need in the future. It won’t take long, okay?”

Kell nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her. “How is your mother?”

“She’ll be okay. How is Uncle Non?”

“No one has spoken to him, but you know your uncle. He’s hurting. Does this usually happen?”

Kara shook her head and sighed. “I’ve never heard him yell like that. I think the stress is getting to everyone. Coluans ruin all the fun. Anyway, I’ll be back in a little while. Alex?”

“Yep?” Alex responded, looking up from her tablet.

“Want to come with me?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders, not having listened to the conversation. “Sure, where are we going?”

“My lab in Argo City. Follow me.” Kara took out her blue universal compass and Alex saw the air shimmer in the room. It was barely noticeable and didn’t make a sound, but the light bent strangely around it, letting Alex know something was there. Her eyes wide in excitement, she jumped up from the couch, moving to Kara’s side.

“Ready?” Kara asked, laughing at her friend’s exuberance.

“Hell yes, I am.” Alex replied, watching Kara walk into the slight disturbance and disappear. Taking a deep breath, she followed the Kryptonian through the breach and become the first human to set foot on Kryptonian soil.

All this while, Non was alone on the bridge of the scout ship, leaned back in his chair and stared out the view port, looking at nothing, lost in thought, doing his best to think of nothing and failing.

He considered Alura his sister as much as he considered Kara his daughter and though he meant what he said to Alura, he was in emotional pain. Pain that he had caused her hurt, pain that he had been so sharp, that the argument was in front of others, pain at being the cause of the tears in her eyes.

The man closed his eyes and leaned his head back rubbing his temples with his fingers, hoping to stave off his first headache since arriving on Earth and assuage the guilt he was feeling.

He heard Kara wake, give directions to Bruce Wayne, heard her speak to her Mother reassuringly and then he sat and did nothing while Kara opened a doorway to Argo City and stepped through with Alex Danvers.

The man normally would have chided Kara for doing something reckless with technology she had just discovered. Slipping through a tear thirty miles away under Wayne Manner was one thing but going to the other side of the Universe was another.

He did nothing. He knew if Kara had any doubt it could be done, she wouldn’t attempt it, or at least she wouldn’t have taken Alex Danvers with her. He had watched Kara perform miracles for years, and while she was still reckless, she knew what was at stake now. She had the same determination in her eyes that she did when she was twelve and had calmed the population of Argo City, told them they would be safe if they trusted her.

She had never let them down.

Non listened carefully, heard what sounded like Lois sitting next to Kell on a couch and a sporting event of some kind, Kal El’s heart beat was to the west of him, the man by himself, no doubt deep in thought over the events that had transpired if he had to guess. He could hear Alura’s breathing, steady but with a bit of a hitch. Then he heard his wife’s voice telling Alura that Kara and Alex had safely made it to Argo City.

He knew he would be next, and she wouldn’t bother to use a comlink. Instead, as he expected, Astra gave herself access from the Nightwing a million or so lightyears away and her life size hologram appeared before him.

“Kara?” he asked, despite having heard.

“I am on my way to her lab now. Every one of her day guards’ beacons went off when she arrived. I told them I was performing a test. If the people find out she is here, they may try to physically restrain her from leaving despite my orders. Regardless of the Lanterns presence, our people grow anxious for her. The citizens have been offering prayer rocks in the temple for her safe and quick return.” Astra said. Pausing, she finally asked, “Are you okay?”

“Of course.” he answered, rubbing his forehead, and opening his eyes with a slight smile. “Just tired from our recent adventures. As you know, keeping up with Kara is not easy to do and Kell does not slow her down at all.”

Seeing she wasn’t buying it he sighed. “Who told you?”

“Kelex sent me a recording. He thought I may need to see what happened.”

“Kelex should mind his own business.” Non grumbled out. “I am beginning to understand Kara’s irritation with him more and more.”

Astra crossed her arms and frowned. “Kelex thought I needed to know of an extremely loud argument between my husband and sister regarding the safety of my niece. He was right. When were you going to tell me?”

Non shrugged his shoulders. “I thought Alura would have. Are you here to chastise me?”

Astra shook her head. “No. Alura attacked you. She lost her temper and caused you to lose yours. Things were said... things my sister, perhaps myself, needed to hear. I cannot chastise you for saying something that was untrue, nor can I chastise you for yelling at her considering she was doing the same and physically attacking you. Besides, what happened has hurt you both deeply. I am sure Kara has been comforting Alura. How are you doing?”

Non gave some thought to this. In the end, all he could do was answer simply and honestly. “I am hurting.”

Astra smiled sadly. “Remember when Kara snuck off the Nightwing bridge when she was six? Kelex had gone down for an upgrade and when he was back moments later and checked her location he told me she was in the engine room. I hadn’t even seen her slip off. She was on the bridge next to me one second and then she was gone. If not for her tracker, I may still be looking for her to this day.”

Non smiled fondly. “Yes, one of the deck monitors mentioned a fluctuation in the power condenser. Kara ran off to the Nightwing’s engine room to find the source of the problem… despite never having been in an engine room. I don’t believe I have ever seen you run that fast. That was the first, but not the last time you beat me in a sprint.”

“I caught her before she stumbled off a support beam and fell into one of the power condensers.” Astra remembered, a bit of shakiness in her voice at the memory. “I was so scared... and I yelled at her. She had never seen me angry before and I know I scared her. I’m not sure if I was even angry, just... so frightened. I made her cry and it hurt. Her tears felt like a blade in my gut.”

“But when you came home that night she rushed to you.” Non remembered. “She jumped into your arms and told you she was so sorry over and over again.”

Astra smiled. “I dreaded coming home that day. I actually considered sleeping in my quarters on the ship. I was so afraid. I was afraid she would hate me, never forgive me, but she did. She did because she loved me. You and Alura love each other Non. The two of you will work through this. Give it time and talk to her. She needs you now and she knows it. You are the only brother she will ever know, and she is the only sister you will ever know. It will be okay.”

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

“I listened to your words, Non. Those words are why I am not having Kara restrained by guards right now and restricted to our home.”

Non nodded his head slowly, feeling a little lighter as the tension in his shoulders and head eased slightly.

“I love you, husband.”

Non smiled. “I love you. I really wish you were here.”

Astra raised her hands in apology. “I may be able to do my job and Alura’s, but she can’t do her job and mine. I shudder to think what she would do as head of the Military for even five minutes.

“Husband, I spoke to a Lantern here... have you had a chance to ask the Lanterns about Daxam?”

Non grimaced and sighed. “I know. All dead. The fleet hadn’t recovered from their last invasion attempt. Krypton’s remains entered their atmosphere, spread over their entire planet. The impact blasts scoured the surface. The entire planet had no signs of life. Kara hasn’t asked and I would rather not mention it to her. The thought of those poor slaves, the citizens under the tyranny of the so called royal family, their lives were horrible and then to end that way, it broke my heart. I could imagine what it would do to her and I really don’t want to see her cry right now.”

“A wise decision,” Astra agreed, then added knowingly, “Though, I suspect Kara has always known what had happened, she’s too smart not to have worked it out. Regardless, there is no need to bring this up to her.

“Now, go find Alura and talk to her.”

Astra was gone, leaving Non alone. He gathered his courage and rose only to hear his guards arguing with someone at the front of the ship.

“Let him pass and escort him to me, Ogal.” Non said, knowing his soldier would hear him.

Non sat back down waited. Within a minute, Ogal walked in with the disguised shifter, Director Hank Henshaw of the DEO or, in his true guise, J’onn J’onzz of Mars.

Non waved a hand towards an open chair. “Have a seat, J’onn J’onzz. You can leave us, Ogal. Thank you for escorting him.”

The two were alone, J’onn sat at a comfortable distance, facing Non, just out of the Kryptonian’s reach. Seeing that J’onn seemed content to just glare at him, Non opened the conversation.

“I have asked Agent Danvers to arrange a meeting between the two of us several times at neutral locations and even at your DEO. You have declined my offers. By the look on your face, I assume you are here to start an argument or vent some frustration towards me. If so, I must warn you, I have had a very bad day and am not in the best of moods.

“So, what do you want?”

“I was on my way here to speak to Alex. I called to ask her to meet me in Gotham. She didn’t answer her phone and Alex always answers her phone. She is supposed to be here, but I can’t feel her mind. Do you know why she isn’t picking up my calls?” J’onn’s tone was direct, his obvious anger held in check for the moment.

Non smiled, despite the tiredness he felt. “I seriously doubt she is getting a clear signal. My guess is her service provider doesn’t have cell towers in Argo City.”

J’onn stood up quickly, morphing into his true form. Before he could step towards the General, four Kryptonian soldiers appeared suddenly and had rifles to his head.

“Stand down.” Non told them calmly, never having moved. “He means no harm. He just has a bit of temper like all of us. Besides, the day I can’t defeat a shifter will be the day I stop arguing with Kara when she calls me old. Leave us.”

The soldiers walked out slowly, not happy.

“Perhaps you would like to retake your seat. I have nothing against you, J’onn J’onzz, but those soldiers have killed shifters who have tried to assassinate Kara in the past. Be glad they are so disciplined, or you would be dead, and I do not wish any harm to come to you. You are important to this planet and I am taking it on faith that you have the best of intentions.”

“Why is Alex in Argo... how is Alex in Argo City?” the Martian asked quietly, retaining his form but sitting.

“Kara asked Alex to accompany her to her lab. She needs tools there.

I am aware Alex has been keeping you updated with everything we have learned, and I also know she has told you how Brainiac is entering systems undetected. You should know that we used this very ship to rip an interdimensional tear sending thousands of hostile androids away from Earth.”

J’onn shifted back into the form of Hank Henshaw and nodded his head. “Yes, I am aware of what Kara has learned to do but your ship is here. Alex is not.”

“Kara doesn’t need a ship for interdimensional travel. She made a device that can cut small seams into the space time continuum and slip from one area of the universe into another as easily as walking through curtains.

They will be back soon.”

J’onn’s face showed disbelief. Non raised his hand to ward off his next question. “I don’t know what she made, I don’t know how it works and even if she explained it to us in intimate detail, I doubt we would ever be able to understand.

“My wife has confirmed that Alex and Kara have safely arrived on Argo. So, now that you know she is fine, I assume you will be leaving.”

J’onn leaned back in his chair. “Since I am here, I think it would be a good opportunity to talk. I know what you are doing, and it is going to stop.”

Non chuckled. “What am I doing? Would that be risking my niece’s life to save this planet? Or sending you superpowered, well-disciplined soldiers under the command of your brightest agent, only for you to suggest she leave them in your headquarters? Would it be gathering elements from Apokolips that my niece can use to protect this planet? What exactly would you like me to stop, J’onn?”

J’onn actually smirked, as if he found Non humorous. “I recognize the tactics. Here on Earth we call it recruitment.”

“On Krypton, we called it _recruitment._ ” the General translated for him.

J’onn wasn’t backing down. “Giving her gear, advanced weaponry, allowing her access to all your inner workings. Giving her command of a group of elite soldiers despite never having worked with them before. You want her for your army.”

“I want her for my people and future planet... and for Kara. Alex Danvers has many skills that could be valuable to the future of Krypton.” Non admitted. “You are right, I am recruiting her. I have been testing her, watching her closely. I have seen how she interacts with Kara, I have watched her fight, watched her handle weapons, and I sent a team under her command because I wanted to know if she was comfortable taking a leadership role, even with a group of soldiers who did not speak her language. She passed ‘with flying colors’ as a human would say. No hesitation, no lack of confidence, no indecision or looking to my commander for affirmation.

“If you know all this, what is the point of this conversation? I was not lying when I said I had been having a bad day and am very tired. I would be glad to meet with you another time about issues that are relevant to the safety of this planet.”

J’onn squeezed the armrests of the seat, holding his temper and trying to find his calm.

“You don’t like dealing with people you cannot read, do you, J’onn?” Non realized.

“I will tell her what you are doing. I am pulling her from this operation. I don’t believe Kara Zor El is in need of a guide on this planet anymore, not that she ever really needed one.” J’onn threatened, using the only leverage he had available to him.

Non shrugged his shoulders. “Tell her. I haven’t hidden anything. I have not approached her yet, but once this Brainiac scuffle is tidied up, I will offer her a chance to be part of something historic. A chance to be part of something most scientists would not say no to. A chance to learn the secrets of the Universe and be a major part in the building of a new planet. The choice is hers. I will not be kidnapping her, taking her against her will... or trying to mentally influence her, not that I have that ability. It would be dishonorable for someone to tamper with the mind of one they claim to care so much about.”

J’onn caught his meaning. “I would never do that to Alex. Going to another planet, not even a planet but a floating city... I swore to her father as he lay dying that I would protect her...”

Non raised his hand. “You swore an oath to a dying man… to protect his daughter and yet you consider placing a gun in her hand, training her to be a soldier and fighting hostile aliens with inferior weapons is protecting her? I thought we were overprotective of Kara but perhaps you could consider becoming a bit more protective.

“If you truly love her, truly respect her, you have to let her make her own decision. What frightens you is that she will wish to come. I suppose you can talk her out of it… after all, you have read her mind for years. I have no doubt you know every insecurity, doubt, every little guilt to play on to make her comply with your wishes. That’s your option. Just remember, if you take the choice away from her, she will never forgive you.”

Non took a deep breath. “It is for that very reason we didn’t order Kara home when we first learned of this Brainiac business. I wanted to, my wife did as well, so Alura sent the decision to the Council so we wouldn’t have to be the ones to order her home… because she would never truly forgive us for doing so.

“Our failure came when we underestimated her, something we should know by now not to do. We never imagined she could sway that many votes. We thought Kara would return, angry at the Council, not at us... but it came down to Alura. Her very overprotective mother had to make the deciding vote, or she risked losing Kara’s trust… because, deep down, Kara would never have forgiven her… and Alura knew this.”

Seeing he had J’onn’s attention, Non bluntly summed up the situation for him. “ Your organization’s purpose is to defend this planet. You can’t. You don’t have the firepower, or the technology and you do not have a _twelfth level intellect_.”

“I have many more problems to deal with than Earth’s, yet here I am with a girl I consider a daughter in every way, my sister, a man I have looked at as a son and who will soon be my son-in-law, doing what we can to protect this planet. Is there anything else you want to discuss, J’onn J’onzz? I have made nothing but overtures of peace towards you since I have arrived despite the Lanterns and the Justice League not trusting you. I promise you, I will make no more.”

J’onn stood up. “Have Alex call me when she returns. I will give her new orders.”

Non stood as well. “I think that is a wonderful idea. In fact, you do that. She will be coming back from the most beautiful, technologically advanced city in the Universe, probably after a tour of one of our massive battlecruisers and seeing a lab that has technology humans could only describe as magic.

“As soon as she returns, I will let her know that her boss wants her to return to National City because he is afraid she might have independent thought and want to take part in the making of a new planet. If she is anything like Kara, Alex will resign immediately in a manner involving curse words and she will join us.

“My friendliness is at an end, J’onn J’onzz. Alex will remain with us as long as she wishes, and you can get off my ship. Do not return unless you offer friendship and cooperation.”

J’onn didn’t not offer his hand nor would Non have taken it. The Martian left the ship the way he came.

“As humans would say, this day sucks.” Non mumbled and prepared to go speak to his upset sister-in-law.

Clark had listened with amusement to the conversation while he stood in a clearing watching the stars. Astronomy had always been a passion of his from a young age but tonight the night sky just gave him a feeling of peace he needed. Despite everything going on, his thoughts were on Lois.

He felt no surprise when Lois found him. No matter what, she always seemed to know where he was. A part of him wondered if she had a tracker on him like Kara did that only Lois knew about.

She said nothing, stepping beside him and taking his hand.

After a minute of silence, Lois finally spoke. “Tell me what’s on your mind, Clark.”

Clark smiled, gently squeezing her hand. “What isn’t on my mind?”

Lois wrapped her arms around his waist. “Something special is bothering you tonight. And guess what? Kara just disappeared into thin air with Alex arriving instantly in Argo City. At least when Zatanna teleports someone, there is a sparkly light show involved. Your cousin has become a true ninja of the Universe.”

“I heard.” Clark chuckled at her description. He quieted down after a moment, then said, “I have to go to Gotham soon. We need to prepare the satellite shells for when she returns.”

Lois knew something else was bothering him, more than the normal end of the world stuff that was becoming common place. She had known it for days. At first she attributed it to learning about his family, his past and being saddened that he may have missed it. This was different though. She knew him better than he knew himself.

She decided to put on her reporter hat and probe a little for answers. “I’m surprised she didn’t ask you to go with her. I’m sure you would love to see a city of Kryptonians.”

Clark shook his head. “There is no need. She knows I will be there soon enough for much longer than a quick visit.”

Every part of Lois froze. He said it with such certainty it chilled her. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did they invoke some Kryptonian law trying to force you to live with them? I will be damned if I let that happen.”

Clark shook his head and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead to settle her down. “They would never do something like that... it will be necessary though, for both of us. I need to tell you something and I haven’t quite known how. I only found out recently… actually, Kara had to tell me but once I listened, I heard it.”

Lois raised an eyebrow and moved slightly back in his arms, her eyes meeting his. “Heard what?”

“Two heartbeats in your body. You are pregnant, Lois. Kara didn’t hear the heartbeat the first time she met you, but she heard it the next day. You might be only a month along or maybe she wasn’t listening for it when you first met.”

Lois said nothing, letting go of Clark and turning her back to him, but still leaning against his chest. He kept his arms carefully around her waist.

“Lois?” Clark called, the silence making him incredibly nervous.

Lois stepped away then turned back to him. To his shock, he saw a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. “This should upset me. We have careers, lives here, a home.”

“I know.” Clark admitted. He had these same thoughts.

“Then why am I not upset?” she asked.

Clark’s eyes widened and he felt a weight lift off his chest.

“Are you upset?” she asked.

The man shook his head. “No. I was only worried about your reaction. I’m not upset at all. The idea makes me... happy.”

Lois hugged him tightly. Clark was surprised to say the least by her reaction. She stepped away again and wiped her eyes.

“This is a disaster, you know?” she said with a smile.

He nodded his head carefully.

“We can thank Rao, God, whoever, that your cousin and future cousin-in-law arrived here when they did because I can’t deliver this kid on Earth. We are going to have to live in Argo City. We are going to have to leave our jobs, the farm, the apartment in Metropolis. It’s a disaster. I think we could use a happy disaster, don’t you?” She asked.

“We wouldn’t have to be gone forever.” Clark offered tentatively.

Lois laughed and swatted his chest. “Of course not... but our child would never have a normal life on this planet. Maybe... maybe we have done all we can here. Our lives have been crazy. Winding up on an alien planet and raising a kid... that wouldn’t be the strangest thing I’ve ever imagined us doing. You would have a chance to be with your... no, we would have a chance to be with your family… your people, our kid’s people. He wouldn’t have to miss out on everything you had to miss out on growing up... we could have a life. One where you don’t hear the problems of the world and need to respond to emergencies every five minutes.”

“You are really okay with this?” he asked, slightly awed.

“I love adventure.” she admitted. “What bigger adventure could we take? I’m all in if you are.”

Clark grabbed her, holding her as tight as was humanly comfortable, his eyes watery.

“You are remarkable, Lois Lane,” he whispered happily, barely able to keep from choking up. “Yeah, I am definitely all in. As long as you are there, I’m happy.”

Lois began laughing. “You realize this gives us a strategic advantage, right?”

“What do you mean?” Clark asked.

“We can reschedule the wedding, set a date. Once we set the date, we will know exactly when Brainiac will attack if he is anything like Darkseid.”

Clark began laughing as well, admitting to himself she had a point.

“Smallville?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to let the kid choose its own clothes.”

“Absolutely.” he agreed.

Non had been approaching the house. He heard Clark break the news to Lois and when he heard no screaming he stopped listening, giving them privacy, though he had no doubt the Red Shard unit was still listening in. The benefits and curse of super hearing.

He entered the house to find Kell on the couch, a book resting on his chest and some sporting event on the television, asleep and snoring. He continued into the massive residence and made his way to Alura’s bedroom. He knocked on her door and heard her say to come in.

The man waited at the end of the room, facing his sister-in-law who stood to greet him.

“Don’t apologize.” Alura told him. “You were right on almost everything for once and I did strike you... well, in a place I probably shouldn’t have.”

Non chuckled, heart feeling lighter. “Thank Rao for a yellow sun or I may have been permanently injured.”

The two stood in silence, staring at each other for a moment.

“I love you, Sister.”

“I love you, Brother.”

The two met in the middle of the room hugging each other fiercely. Neither moving nor wanting to.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own DC or CW characters

* * *

**Argo City**

Alex stepped through the ripple behind Kara and gasped at her surroundings.

“Where are we?” Alex asked quietly, in an almost reverent tone.

“This is my lab.” Kara answered, a wistful smile on her face as she looked around. “My sanctuary, my favorite place in the Universe. I reconstructed it exactly as it was before the destruction. This was where I took my first steps, said my first word, held onto my Father’s back while he carried me around, pacing and mumbling to himself. This is where my tutors educated me, teaching me history, art, dancing, singing, proper grammar skills. It is here that my Father taught me about the beauty of the Universe, the mysteries waiting to be uncovered, the possibilities that were just waiting to be explored. Almost every important lesson I have learned in my life, I learned it here. This laboratory is my most precious possession.”

Alex walked slowly around the room. It was huge, much larger than she had expected it to be. The walls were made of some type of smooth crystal, resembling the ones at the Fortress of Solitude only flat. There were a few crystal banks but nowhere near the amount found in Kal El’s Fortress.

Different glass-like benches rose, some glowing, some not. Small structures resembling aquariums were scattered around, some with strange machines hung above them, unlike anything Alex had ever seen. One crystal stood out, only three-feet tall but placed almost directly in the center of the large circular room and glowing a bright blue.

Alex’s mind was in overload as she stared at that lone crystal, even more so than when she visited the Fortress. Kara’s lab was, quite simply, breathtaking.

Kara saw where Alex’s attention was and spoke up. “That’s my main databank. It’s not a knowledge crystal in the same manner as those Uncle Jor had, but it is made of a sunstone composite and holds the collected knowledge of Krypton inside it. It may look like an ordinary crystal, but it as close to a living computer as ever created.”

“Father and I made it together. Every experiment I have ever conducted, every research study, every bioengineering project, all information Krypton had on a species or planet, every alloy, every battle cruiser design, basically the sum of all our knowledge… it’s all stored in that one databank. Unlike cell phones, it won’t run out of memory when there are too many pictures or videos inside it.” Kara explained. “Its capacity is practically infinite. I have seven others placed around the city and in the Cruisers as back up.”

Alex took in the clear boxes that pressed against half the circular room, different drawers in each one, strange tools, glowing balls floating in the air about the size of a basketball, machines she had no idea what they could possibly be for. Near one wall was a tall, glass tank that was filled with a fluid Alex doubted was water despite being crystal clear.

“Where are the monitors, keyboards?” she asked quietly.

Kara smiled. “Keyboards are old school, Alex. Necessary on ships but not in my house.” The blonde raised her hands and the room lit up, causing Alex to jump back as a holographic screen opened inches from her face among several others in the room. “This entire lab is programmed to recognize my DNA and respond to my movements. It can practically read my mind.”

Alex gazed around the lab and saw several monitors, perhaps over twenty screens of the same type had popped up at a wave of Kara’s hand. The blonde barely moved her finger and the screens began to move, changing positions as she easily called the ones she needed without a word. The screen in front of her was filled with Kryptonian letters that caught Kara’s attention.

Kara began speaking Kryptonese and the planet Earth appeared in the center of the room. A few more words and several strange symbols appeared, the arrangements making Alex believe they were equations.

Suddenly a burst of light shot from the bottom of the planet model and the Earth was covered in a globe of light. She noticed Kara was frowning.

“There is only a 30% probability that the Rao Particle shield could be generated by the power of the Fortress alone to cover the entire planet. Look at the spots that are slightly red, glowing across the planetary shield. Those are weak spots. Break one and the integrity of the entire shield fails. I’m going to need a massive power source to make this work on our new planet, so it’s a good thing the planets we are exploring are smaller than Earth.” Kara said, her voice trailing off as her eyes unfocused before she snapped back to the problem at hand.

“Anyway, there is absolutely no way we can do this on your planet. Even if the shield isn’t breached, the satellite communications around the planet would be crushed… no Direct TV or weather reports in other words. In fact, no communications at all would be available… at least not anything that would be beneficial if Brainiac invaded.”

“So, if he comes, we fight on the ground.” Alex realized. “He will send more of those things. We won’t be able to stop his primary weapon… or any of his weapons.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “His primary weapon will be the Anti-Life Equation and he won’t need to be on the planet to use it. We will have to force his ship to Earth somehow. If he has to broadcast from land, we can invade the ship and I can stop him. If he broadcasts from space, I am screwed… unless I build Myriad... no. I can’t build that unless there isn’t any other way. The good news is, he is afraid of the Green Lanterns which tells me he won’t just show up before he believes he has a weapon that can take control of them like the Equation.”

“It also means his ship is not impossible to breach.” She said confidently.

“Why would you say that?” Alex asked, still a bit dazed.

Seeing how Alex was still overwhelmed from seeing her lab and not seeing the bigger picture, Kara explained. “If he thought he could take out the Green Lantern Corp easily, why would he have wasted time and resources sending androids at Earth to draw the Lanterns away from Apokolips? One or two Green Lanterns he may not fear… but the power of hundreds? Hundreds of power rings are almost as powerful as the Solar Storm cannons on our cruisers.

“I wouldn’t worry about his shield or breaching his ship. Aunt Astra and Uncle Non will figure out a way to trap him and bring him down. With the satellite warning system, he will have to enter the solar system away from Earth which will give us time to prepare.”

“And what is a Solar Storm cannon?” Alex asked carefully.

“A primary weapon of mass destruction on our Battle Cruisers, another one of my creations. Think about the blast from the Death Star only on a slightly smaller scale. We have never used it in battle, but it has been tested. When it is used, nothing is left behind.”

Kara barely tilted her head and another screen opened in front of her. This reminded Alex of the Matrix, lines of Kryptonian codes running down constantly.

“What is that?” Alex asked.

“Water system. I thought I would check it since I am here. Everything looks fine. We are still retaining ninety percent moisture and converting it back into water filling our central tower. If we drop below eighty percent, I begin splicing and cloning more molecules to make water, but I’ve only had to do it twice since we left the Phantom Zone. The agriculture moisture units are fine, rain distributors are working, and the atmosphere is perfect. We could live in this city forever if we needed to. Luckily, we won’t. These are the four planets we are looking at for possible terraforming.”

Kara turned and every screen in the room was gone, and four huge planet images surrounded them.

“That one is our goal.” Kara pointed one out to her. “Smaller than Earth or Krypton so it will be easier to colonize and protect. It once had life and I can tell where there were oceans. The planet will be covered in 70% water. A bit high for my liking but it will do.”

“I believe this planet was hit by a massive meteor that essentially scorched the planet of life and evaporated the oceans. The atmosphere is off the charts in humidity and the surface is still extremely hot. Once our terraformer cools the atmosphere and surface, the water will return to its natural state. The extinction level event most likely happened less than two hundred years ago. I’ll need to place a Rao Particle shield around the planet to ensure it never happens again. I will have more power available to me there so it will be fine.” Waving to the information on another screen as it popped up off to her right, Kara said, “As you can see, I am already getting reports back from the Green Lanterns who have flown ahead of our ships concerning elements and minerals found in the system… I can work with these to build and strengthen our defenses among other uses.”

Alex shook her head, amazed at how she nonchalantly talked about rebuilding a planet and manipulating power from new elements. It was a massive undertaking, but the blonde didn’t appear concerned. Alex had seen Kara funny, dignified, embarrassed and happy but this Kara was different. Here in her lab she was the epitome of confidence. When she spoke about something there was no doubt in her voice about anything.

Alex realized that Kara Zor El actually could do anything she wanted.

She continued walking around the room and saw a clearer section of crystal that allowed sight into another room.

“Explosion containment room.” Kara told her. Alex turned and saw Kara was sitting at a work bench that hadn’t been there before... at least she though it hadn’t.

Shaking her head, Alex took this in and realized something shocking. “When you go into one of your... meditation sessions, you are creating this entire lab in your head aren’t you? You can walk around it, pull up all these screens, remember everything in that crystal databank? How is that possible?”

Kara grinned and began playing with a red shimmering tool that resembled a pen, scratching on top of the work bench. “I have a really good memory, I guess. I only need to see something once and it is there. I’ve always been able to do that. Being here is where I am at my clearest. So if I have a problem I can’t solve, I come back here. Father will help me if I need it. I know he isn’t real. He doesn’t have the answers, but he is good at asking the right questions. It feels good to imagine him in the laboratory in my head.”

She motioned Alex over. “Come looked at this.”

Alex walked to the glass-like bench Kara stood in front of. On it, or rather in it, she saw a rather plain looking square block of some sort.

“It’s just a rock.” Kara told her. “But I wanted to show you something and it’s a good example.”

Kara looked up and once again Alex nearly jumped as a small glass cylinder descended from the roof. It stopped three feet over the table and lit up.

“Now watch.” Kara told her. Kara moved her hands, pinching her finger and the block appeared different, rockier somehow. Kara continued to wave her hands over it and the image of the grains gave way as if she were looking through the rock somehow.

Then Alex realized what she was seeing. “What are... are those molecules?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah but we are going way deeper. You are about to be the first human to see the Rao Particle. They are beautiful, aren’t they? The attraction, the pull, the spark... wow I hope sex is this good.”

Kara looked up at the glowing column above the table. _“Quit screwing around. Go subatomic. You know what I want.”_

Alex watched the image on the desk top go deeper, atoms, even to what she considered quarks.

“Here we go. One more step.” Kara mumbled to herself.

And there it was… the Higgs Boson particle.

Alex was wide-eyed and rendered speechless once again.

Something rose from the ground, surprising Alex, though she should have been used to it by now. A clear substance covered Kara’s hands then ran from her fingers to the screen.

“Time for Mama to get to work. See the arrangement of these beauties? Everything has a pattern. These are the start. Move one even a plank and it starts a chain reaction. Once you can manipulate it, changing the arrangement, you change everything. _Computer, scan the gold necklace my friend is wearing and place subatomic design on screen.”_

“That’s amazing. But how do you move them around?” Alex asked quietly, her eyes drawn to the large subatomic microscope.

Kara flexed her fingers, causing the clear substance to move from the screen to the block that was now under the main screen.

“Not very easily. The space between is not a vacuum, it’s energy. Energy straight from the source of this universe, right after the singularity. The strongest field in the Universe. Watch.”

The smallest particles on screen began to move as Kara slightly twitched her fingers. Another diagram appeared and Kara began switching the arrangement up to match the new diagram.

“It’s all connected. Change one, you change everything. It’s important not to screw up or you could cause a huge explosion. I mean huge. I have a failsafe to prevent that from happening so don’t worry... much. I was working on rearranging protons in Uncle Jor’s lab and splitting atoms to change matter when I nearly caused a nuclear explosion.”

“You were five when that happened. You were trying to change one substance into another when you were five?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, almost screwed up too.” Kara replied, concentration never wavering as she elaborated. “I’m kind of glad he stopped me, but I am certain the explosion containment room would have held a simple nuclear blast. When I was seven, I was delving deeper into subatomic levels and nearly opened a blackhole, but it was so tiny. He made such a big deal out of that. There, now look at the block. _Screens off, magnifier at rest_.”

Alex was stunned. Where before there had been a simple cube of rock, now it was a golden bar. The bar rose from under the screen and Alex picked it up.

“Pretty cool, huh? Once you figure out the patterns you can make anything happen. It’s all so beautiful, isn’t it? Biology is fun but changing matter will always be what gives me the most kick. My father was more into living cell manipulation. Other than changing the color of flower petals, it just wasn’t as fun for me as physics but really, they are all connected. The Universe is so perfect. Even so called imperfections like blackholes serve a purpose. Have you ever seen anything more gorgeous? But there are still so many mysteries. The soul, the spark of Rao’s light, it is somewhere we cannot see, only feel. What else is there that we will never know about until we pass to the next life?”

Alex took in Kara’s face. The blonde was talking to her, but it seemed as if she were in a world of her own. Her eyes were huge and the smile on her face was just as big.

“Want to see my Father?” she asked suddenly. “He may have been more into living cells, but he was a genius at everything. Once I discovered the Rao Particle, he is the one who learned to manipulate the energy field, replicate it and expand it to protect Argo City.”

Kara looked to her right and waved her hand. An image of Alura with arms wrapped around a tall, thin man with a bright smile and shaggy blonde hair carrying a little girl between them appeared. They looked so happy. While Kara somewhat resembled her Mother, mostly her nose, cheekbones, build... she obviously got her blue eyes and bright blonde hair from her Father.

“So that’s Zor El.” Alex said aloud.

Kara explained, an almost dreamy look on her face. “I was six and we were at a ball. They were so deeply in love, even more than most Kryptonian mates. At least that was my opinion. There was never a day that went by without them telling me how much they loved me.

“My Father was such a kind man and so much fun… I wish he were still alive, I miss him so much. He made me feel more alive than anyone ever has. We had so many adventures, I know he must have told my guards to stand down and let us be alone on excursions. He was not afraid to take me into dangerous situations. He taught me to be brave despite fear. When we were together, I felt like there was nothing we couldn’t accomplish. He was my hero. He always will be.”

Alex walked over to Kara and placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing the girl’s eyes begin to well with tears.

Instead of crying, Kara shook her head and smiled, looking gratefully at her friend. “And if he were here he would tell me to stop crying and get to work saving Earth. As dire as the threat is, he would be having the time of his life.

“He was always upset that Uncle Jor didn’t let him go to Oa to defeat Parallax… but Uncle Jor didn’t want to lose his little brother. He actually sedated my father and had him locked in his room until he’d left the planet. Uncle Jor loved him so much. He was never good with showing emotions, but you just knew watching the two of them together. They were complete opposites in personality, but the love was strong.”

Kara walked to the rows of shelves and a drawer opened for her. Inside was a rectangular black device that seemed to be made of smooth rock. She gently squeezed the device and it began to glow, the end of one side changing into a triangular shape, the tip blue.

“Is that what you needed?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded and squeezed once again, the device returning to its previous state. “One of the devices. It will allow me to make a small solar converter, use the light rays reflected from the Earth to power the satellites, basically a power source that cannot be cut off or destroyed by a magnetic pulse unless the sun explodes. An Omegahedron is overkill and will cause the satellites to stand out. This will be perfect. I just need this and about fourteen other tools and I will be set.”

The blonde was looking around the room indecisively when she suddenly slapped her head and took out her communicator. A second later Astra’s image appeared. Her hologram was walking quickly.

“ _Hey, please let Mother know I made it to my lab.”_

_“I already have. I picked up your tracker the second you arrived along with all your guards left behind in Argo. I told them I was conducting a test. No one needs to know you are here or there will be a revolt to keep you here. I am at your door now_.” Astra told her and the hologram was gone.

The girls turned to the door to see Astra marching in quickly and wrapping Kara in a tight hug.

Alex stood by awkwardly, not sure what to do. The woman hadn’t let Kara go and her eyes were puffy.

_“It is so good to see you, Little One.”_ Astra finally whispered, her hands on both of Kara’s cheeks _. “I don’t suppose I can talk you into staying?”_

Kara shook her head and smiled, responding in English. “Too much to do. I will be back soon.”

“At your allotted time, right? You gave your word. We should have pulled you back already, but the Council has not been informed about the recent events on Earth. However, you must come back by your allotted time. I can’t change that. You understand?” Astra asked, speaking English as well and Alex suspected it was so she could understand them.

Kara nodded her head. “I miss home but I still have much to do, not just saving the planet. But no matter what, I will return when my time is up.”

Astra nodded, then directed her attention to Alex, reaching out her hand. “Alex Danvers, I am Astra. It is a pleasure to meet you. You must be even braver than my husband said to step into an interdimensional breach with my Little One.”

Alex smiled warmly, taking the General’s hand in her own. “It was the kind of opportunity I couldn’t pass up.”

Astra looked at her and matched her smile, her eyes locking onto Alex’s. “There are many opportunities a scientist and warrior could not pass up in our world. Being a part of creating a new planet, the scientific advancements, the adventure, the sense of being part of something that will change the Universe and save an entire race. It is an exciting time to be a Kryptonian... or an intellect from any planet invited to live among us. It’s a shame Earth has claimed you. Someone with your abilities would be so valuable and the knowledge and technology you would have access to, I can imagine it would be difficult seeing this now and knowing it isn’t available to you on Earth.

“Anyway, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Turning to her niece, she asked, “Kara, do you have to return right away?”

Kara looked a little confused. “I shouldn’t be seen.”

Astra nodded, but waved away her concerns. “I’ve brought you an image inducer and a dress for you and your friend. I know inducers aren’t allowed but I have a few lying around in my personal quarters. You could give Alex a tour of Argo City. I would give her a personal tour myself but if I am with the two of you, people will notice. What do you think, Alex? Would you enjoy seeing our city?”

Alex looked towards Kara and she didn’t see any deference on the blonde’s face.

“I’m not sure how much I can take. This lab, the beauty, the knowledge... something tells me I could spend a lifetime in here and never learn or see everything.” Alex turned towards Kara. “But if you wouldn’t mind, Kara, I don’t think an hour or two would matter. What do you think?”

Kara grinned and took her hand. “I think we should get dressed and I will show you the most amazing city you will ever set foot in.”

“Excellent.” Astra said, obviously pleased. “After the tour, bring Alex to our home. I will give you both armor and helmets so you can come with me to the Nightwing. It would take days to see the entire ship, but Alex may enjoy the bridge, the combat training areas and perhaps the armory. Be careful going into our home, Kara. It is not under guard, but someone will notice you entering. You should probably sneak in the back the same way you have always snuck out.”

Kara’s disguise had her looking quite different from her normal appearance: red hair and green eyes wearing a simple grey dress with no house markings. Alex maintained her normal appearance but had changed her clothes to a simple, silver Kryptonian dress. Both were outfitted with a cloak and hood which they had pulled over their heads as they strolled leisurely through the city.

Alex stopped for a moment, her mouth open, taking in everything. “Wow.”

Kara laughed. “We haven’t even gotten to the good parts yet.”

“There are no lights on the dome.” Alex remarked. “I see darkness up there but it’s light inside. How is this possible?”

“I engineered microbots.” Kara explained. “Each one gives a distinct glow. Alone you wouldn’t notice but with over a hundred thousand in the ground they are able to emit enough solar rays to charge the four towers around the city, which absorb the light and disperse it evenly twelve hours a day. It begins to dim at 10 hours and goes very dark at twelve hours, but still allows some soft light. It’s our version of night and day.”

“So there are thousands of tiny robots in the ground?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded. “Yes. They do more than just produce solar radiation. They also manage the soil moisture, fertilization, grass, flowers... they know what areas to stay away from at certain times. For instance, when the produce is picked the robots… ‘scram’, I guess you could say, and move on to other tasks. They are probably one of my favorite creations. You could think of them like bug-sized Kelex’s that handle our soil and light.”

“And you made these?” Alex asked, not sure why she was really surprised. “Of course you did... wait… are those birds?!”

Kara looked up at the sky and saw her Remnas flying above them.

“Yes, we had a version on Krypton but those were hairless, featherless and much larger. They also had very sharp teeth. I engineered these to be warm, friendly and herbivores. They like their fur to be ruffled.”

“Oh.” Alex said, not sure how to take furry birds.

“They also taste good.” Kara went on to explain. “We have land on the far eighteenth quadrant where our stock is grown for meat. I have a special division of scientists dedicated to that along with the Agriculture Guild. The produce gardens are there as well. I will show you those one day, but they are not much different than the farms of Earth, simply different vegetables and animals.

“I see an open transport. Let’s go to the city’s center.” Kara told her, pulling Alex into an open floating craft on the sidewalk. It reminded Alex of a convertible without wheels, but she saw no power source or evidence of fuel.

“Is this your car? They all look the same... and they are all going slow.”

“We can’t be too fast.” Kara replied, “Wouldn’t want to hit children and we don’t want to fly over children… safety protocols and all. They are designed to stop when any object is within 20 feet of them from the ground to fifty feet up.”

Alex began noticing more details of the city. Children played on streets, the slow moving transports wove in and out, trying to stay on a path but avoiding pedestrians who walked in the middle of the crystal-like streets without worry.

“Argo City has many of these vehicles. When one is available, if you are traveling somewhere too far to walk you enter one, give a destination and it will take you there. They are like cabs without the horrible smell, sticky floors and grumpy drivers.”

Kara gave the vehicle a destination and Alex relaxed in the incredibly comfortable seat. A flash of green caught her eye and she looked upward. In the dark of space, outside of Argo’s protective shield, she saw two Green Lanterns flying in an orderly pattern above the city.

“I believe they take shifts.” Kara explained, noticing the direction her friend was looking. “It must be so boring for them. I know many of them are staying on the Nightwing and Flamebird then patrolling on alternating schedules. They should make the citizens feel safer.”

Her eyes seem to lose focus as she smiled and said, “You should see Oa, Alex. On arrival, hundreds of Green Lanterns stand by the gate with their arms raised, rings emitting glowing beams reaching high into the atmosphere. It is a beautiful sight.”

“We are almost to the park. You would call it a ‘central park’… it’s our city center.” Kara told her.

Throughout the ride, Alex had marveled at the homes, the dwellings that appeared to be shopping centers, the produce stands where citizens were given groceries and sent on their way with no monetary exchange. The one story dwellings were of different sizes, but all seemed to be made of some material resembling quartz of different shades.

While Alex was still trying to take everything in, the ride stopped. Alex slowly stepped out with Kara and saw a sight that left her speechless.

While the rest of the city looked like an advanced sci-fi village, the park was a shining jewel at its center. The area was larger than she would have expected, filled with open, grassy areas where glittering sculptures and floating fountains were spread evenly throughout. Amongst these varied works of art were vendors and artists, each offering their wares and services to their fellow citizens.

Kelexes roamed around, children played games with floating balls, some adults walked the park talking while others sat against trees with leaves of a color and texture Alex had never observed before. Even the wood of the tree trunks seemed different, smoother, with a blueish tint to the bark. Hundreds of people were present but despite that, it seemed peaceful. The air was clean, not a hint of pollution and the smells of the food from the bakeries and eateries were heavenly.

Kara walked past the trees, avoided children playing and citizens reclined on the grass reading from holopads and entered a large, Stonehenge-like monument at the center of the park.

“Oh. My. God.” Alex whispered, seeing a wonder of sculpture and architecture combined rising up from the monument’s center.

Kara giggled. “I think Argo City is to my God’s credit but if you ever want to invite yours, Rao is always welcoming.”

Before them stood a magnificent, fifteen-foot crystal statue. Despite the crystalline appearance, it was obvious who the man depicted was… if not from the hologram Alex had seen in the lab, then by the House of El symbol on his chest.

“Zor El.” Alex whispered. She then turned to a large globe of the same type of material off to the side, a sculpture of a planet that seemed to float above the ground. Below it was a granite-like rock where two words were inscribed in Kryptonian letters Alex didn’t recognize.

“What does that say? Under the... is that even a ... it’s floating. How is that big thing floating... that’s Krypton right?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, moving to the smooth rock base under the floating globe and ran her hand over the letters.

“It says ‘ **Krypton Lives’** ” Kara told her friend. “As long as Kryptonians live, Krypton will never die. Our sacred ground will join with another planet soon and we will claim that as our own. Rao will inhabit the sun and we will feel his warmth on our bodies once again and not just in our souls. I long for that day. He is still with us though, lighting our path though we cannot see him.”

Alex shook her head and smiled. “I never imagined the greatest scientist in the Universe would be so deeply religious… it’s beautiful. Most scientists on Earth that I know don’t consider religion a priority or even believe in anything other than science. I guess I would be one of the former.”

Kara shook her head and sighed. “Only a fool thinks that everything can be explained by science, only believing in what we can see and touch. I consider what you would call ‘magic’ on Earth to be an interdimensional force humans have stumbled upon but cannot understand or quantify yet. However, there is the possibility that it is exactly what humans claim. It might just be magic.

“For example, just because I cannot measure my soul does not mean I do not have one. There are things that cannot be explained, things that we don’t need to see to believe.

“I feel Rao in me. I feel him guiding my journey through life. Sometimes when I am having difficulty with a problem, I swear I can feel my Father’s arms around me. It is no coincidence I arrived on Earth days before Brainiac targeted the planet. It is Rao’s will that I be there. It is why I know I will succeed.”

Alex patted Kara’s back. “I’ve got my money on you, too.”

Kara smiled back at Alex. “Thanks, but Rao has also given me an advantage. Brainiac has no god and he has no friends. He does not understand life, he only studies it. I have friends to stand beside me and I have lived life… through the most joyous times and the most painful.”

She reached out and hooked her arm through Alex’s, playfully nudging her slightly distracted friend. “Come, I must show you the most beautiful place in Argo City.”

Alex let herself be pulled away by Kara who was moving at a brisker place. They came to the edge of the park and Alex nearly lost her breath for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Though all the structures of Argo City were one story, this building was an exception. It rose above them all, at least six stories in height and solid white, a red sun carved into the top tier with sunbeams reaching out to carved images of children below.

“Welcome to the Temple of Rao.” Kara told her. “The Council Hall is the circular building to the right and beyond that, a block away, is our home. Come inside the temple with me. It shouldn’t be too crowded this time of day.”

Alex and Kara walked to the large door that seemingly disappeared when they approached it and reappeared when they entered the large cathedral.

The room was huge, only a slightly elevated platform at the front, no alters or podiums. Unlike a church on Earth, the floor was empty of any seats, but several people were on the floor, their faces looking at the ceiling, arms lay on their crossed legs. Alex recognized the pose from Kara’s episode in Watchtower when she began praying to Rao for wisdom.

The ceiling of the temple was amazing, a sun in the middle, constellations surrounding it, men and women, even some with wings like angels, covered the tall ceiling. Like so much of what she had seen and experienced in Argo City, the temple was simply breathtaking.

The walls on either side of her were covered in what Alex recognized to be the crests of various houses.

“Why are those crests inscribed in the wall? There are thousands of them.” Alex asked.

Kara smiled sadly. “Those are the Houses that have gone into Rao’s light. They are remembered and honored here. Every year on the date of Krypton’s destruction, all citizens gather together in the temple or outside of it in the park. The names of the Houses who have joined Rao are read. We give thanks to Rao for bringing them into His light. One representative from each remaining House will speak the name of a House gone into Rao’s light until all the Houses have been spoken for. It can take 24 hours or more. I did it last year for our family. I believe my Aunt will do it this year.”

Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes, taking in the thousands of symbols on the walls, knowing that each house had many members, the death toll adding up to an unimaginable number.

“There are also walls behind the temple. There wasn’t enough room to place them all inside.” Kara explained, a somber tone to her voice.

Alex took a deep breath and turned around, taking it all in. In the back right corner of the immense room, she was disturbed by something she observed.

“Kara.” Alex whispered.

“Yes?”

“Do your people think you are dead?”

Kara’s eyes immediately met Alex’s in confusion and consternation. “I hope not.”

“Then why is there a hologram of you over there with thousands of sparkling rocks at your feet and a woman kneeling in front of it.” Alex asked, concern in her tone.

Kara turned quickly and pulled her hood lower than before on her forehead, though her hair and eyes made her unrecognizable. She began walking toward the very life-like hologram of herself. The woman kneeling in front of it added a small glowing blue pebble to the large pile of pebbles situated at the hologram’s feet.

“They are praying to Rao for my safe return.” Kara admitted, shaking her head in frustration and a bit embarrassed. “The glowing rocks are an offering to Rao, a symbol of their light for mine. I can’t believe she did this.”

“Who?” Alex asked.

“Rir Di Gall, High Priestess and Head of the Religious Guild. She is on the Council and I suspect she was not happy about me staying on Earth. I have no doubt she is one who voted for Krypton to abandon Earth. She is a good woman, devoted to Rao and Kryptonians above all else, but... this is taking it too far.” Waving her hand toward the top of the hologram in annoyance, she said, “The letters above my head? They say, ‘ _Kara Zor El, Hand of Rao’_. It’s a ridiculous title and has only been used in whispered conversation over the years. She is propagating this myth now.”

Alex heard the frustration in Kara’s voice. “Aren’t you though? Doesn’t Rao work through you, providing life?”

Kara laughed quietly. “I am what my people and Rao need me to be, but I am still just a person. Right now, your people need us on Earth to finish this orbital defense. I may be called ‘Rao’s Hand’ but we, Alex Danvers, are about to become his fist.”

With one last look at the hologram, she sighed and motioned for Alex to follow. “We should go to my home.”

Kara and Alex moved past the Council building, continuing on to Kara’s house.

“I wish we had time to go into the Council building.” Alex said. “I could spend a month or more exploring this city.”

Kara nodded in agreement. “I wish you could have seen it before Krypton’s destruction. The compounds were huge and rose several stories over the streets. Although... I think I like it better this way.”

“We will have to go behind the house, open a gate and sneak in.” Kara told her. “No one should be around this time of day.”

Once they reached the house, Kara saw a group of children standing in front of the residence, almost as if they were daring each other to knock on the door. She stopped when she heard her name and feared she was recognized before she heard what the children were saying. There were two boys and a girl, perhaps ten or eleven years old, the girl was speaking with the most confidence.

“ _Father said I could go to her science academy. She will be teaching us, and I will know everything she knows. One day, I will be as intelligent as she is._ ” the little girl proclaimed.

One of the boys laughed. “ _She won’t teach you. It will be one of her scientist. My uncle is a scientist and he told my Father that Kara Zor El never lets them discover or work on anything important. They are just her assistants._ ”

The other little boy nodded his head. “ _I heard that too. Kara Zor El does not talk to others. She is an angel from Rao. Priestess Dial told us that, but everybody knows it. I heard she left Argo City and that she and another member of the House of El are fighting a monster on some planet called Earth. It’s said that fire comes from her eyes and she can fly. A cousin of mine is a soldier on the Flamebird. He saw her do it!_ ”

The girl shook her head. “ _Kara Zor El does have one friend... Thora, the dress maker._ ”

The little boys laughed. “ _She isn’t her friend. She didn’t even know Lady Kara was gone from Argo City until the Council was informed. I heard she just makes dresses for Lady Kara and that the High Councilor approved her when she was a girl to talk to Lady Kara. Do you think Thora is allowed to be near her besides giving her dresses?_

_“Priestess Dial said we aren’t allowed to speak to Lady Kara or look at her for too long. She cannot be distracted. She has guards everywhere that don’t allow people near her. It’s a sin against Rao if someone were to touch her. Once, she walked into the gardens and a guard told my mother we had to leave. Mother told me it was because she was an angel and we weren’t allowed to look at her for long._ ”

“ _Lady Kara made the animals. She made the birds, too._ ” the little girl agreed. “ _My Father said Argo City would have died long ago if not for her. She is going to build our new planet and I am going to help. When I graduate from her academy..._ ”

“ _You’ll what? She is the ‘Hand of Rao’._ ” one of the boys pointed out. “ _She doesn’t need any help. She never does. She fights monsters and fire comes from her eyes and she can fly. Does that sound like someone who needs help? I’m going to be a soldier like her Aunt and Uncle. I heard her mate is a soldier too. Maybe some soldiers are allowed to talk to her. One day, I will meet her._ ”

The other boy shook his head. “ _No you won’t, only a chosen few meet the ‘Hand of Rao’. Good luck getting past her guards, soldier._ ”

Since Alex couldn’t understand the conversation, she had stopped paying attention to the kids and was watching Kara instead. She saw her sunny companion lose her smile when she began listening and now had what could only be considered a crestfallen expression and watery eyes.

“Kara?” Alex whispered. “Are you okay?”

Kara shook her head then turned to Alex and quietly asked, “Are you my friend, Alex?”

Alex was surprised by the question but answered without hesitation. “Of course, I am… I mean, even though we haven’t known each other that long, I really like spending time with you, talking with you… so yeah, I’d consider us friends.”

Kara nodded her head slightly, the frown on her face not leaving. “Would you still be my friend if you didn’t know what I could do? If you didn’t know who I am? Would you be my friend because you like me, just for me? Please be honest.”

Alex placed both hands on the girl’s shoulders and looked her in the eye. “Kara, I really don’t care what you can do. I just told you that I enjoy spending time with you… and I mean that. I wouldn’t be hanging out with an asshole no matter how smart she was… or that she had her own spaceship. I honestly don’t know if I have ever met anyone kinder or more selfless than you.

“I like the you who feels sadness over the homeless, tries to surf poorly, eats nachos like they are the greatest thing in the universe and the you that was crazy enough to fly through an asteroid belt faster and risked her life for a dream. The smart part of you is kind of annoying to be honest, but I’m a big enough person to admit that’s mostly due to jealousy… which I can get over… eventually.

“But more than anything, I like seeing you have fun, enjoying new experiences, living and loving life… not walking around your imaginary lab and pulling your hair out because you can’t solve a problem.”

Kara smiled a bit and placed her hands over Alex’s. “Thank you. You are one of the kindest people I have ever met as well. I consider you my friend. That means so much to me.

”Everyone in this city knows who I am, but no one knows me, and I want to change that... I want to be a person to them. I’m just not sure if it’s too late. Kell sees the real me now but perhaps that is because Rao chose us to be mates... but the rest of my people... they think I am something I am not.”

From watching Kara’s demeanor as the children spoke, Alex had a suspicion as to what the conversation was concerning, but now she knew for sure. “When you return for good, walk among them. Play games with the children, talk to the adults in the street… let them in… and show them who you really are. Once they truly see you, they will understand… you will become real to them, not some untouchable deity.”

“Are you sure?” the dejected Kryptonian asked.

Alex nodded her head. “I can understand them, your people. I was intimidated by you at first and as I said, a bit jealous. All these powers you had and... I’m used to being the smartest person in any room I enter. It became clear to me when I met you, that wasn’t the case. Still, the more I got to know you, not the superhero or the twelfth level intellect, just you… _Kara_ … you became my friend.”

Seeing Kara’s small smile, Alex continued with a smirk. “But… you became a legend in my mind when you threatened to shove a Green Lantern’s power ring up her ass… that’s the kind of people I like to be around and spend time with. You are many things, Kara, but never doubt that you’re my friend.”

Kara smile grew and she pulled Alex into a tight hug. After about ten seconds, she finally let Alex loose and walked up to the little girl and the two boys.

_“Hello, what is your name?”_ Kara asked the little girl.

The three looked at the woman with red hair and green eyes nervously. They had been staring at the _Hand of Rao’_ s home.

_“We didn’t mean to stay. Lady Kara is away, and we just thought_...” the girl started.

Kara held up her hand. “ _What is your name, Little One_?” she asked again, kindness in her voice.

“ _Fin Ra Su,_ ” the girl answered nervously.

_“I overheard some of your conversation and wondered... why do you want to be a scientist?”_

_“Because I want to be like Lady Kara.”_

_“Is that the only reason you feel drawn to science?_ Kara asked her.

The little girl shook her head. “ _I want to know how to make life like she does. I want to study the stars, to help our new home grow. I want to be a part of something important. She can show me the secrets of the Universe. I heard she can make space bend to her will, draw on the power of the stars and I want to do that. I think I’d be good at it. My Mother and Father say I am very smart._

_“I… I dug up a microbot from the soil once… but I put it back! I just wanted to see how it worked. I made one in my room. It isn’t as advanced, but it works. I keep it in a jar with water and programmed it to freeze and heat the water whenever I activate it for a specific protocol._

_“There are stories that when Lady Kara was a little girl, she could change the color of flower petals. I’ve tried… I almost had it, but I didn’t have the right chemicals. If I had a lab, I know I could have done it. If I get into the Science Academy, I will have access to the items I need… I can make anything I want beautiful.”_

Kara smiled and reached out her hand to touch the girl’s cheek. “ _Can Rao be explained by science_?”

The little girl shook her head. “ _Rao is our god. Proof is not needed. He just is and always has been_.”

Kara grinned at the child, satisfied with her answer. ” _I have a good feeling about you. Rao will guide you where you belong. I think your path and Lady Kara’s may cross soon._ ”

“ _Really_?” the girl asked, the shock clear on her face.

Kara nodded her head. “ _Yes. You could even be Head of the Science Guild someday. Anything is possible. Run along and play. I see great things for your future._ ”

Kara and Alex watched the children run off to the park, the little girl’s face was beaming, and the boys were trying to get her attention.

“Whatever you said, just made her day.” Alex remarked.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Everything happens for a reason. I don’t believe in random occurrences. Let’s sneak into my home and change. I have a warship to show you.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC Characters

* * *

Alex walked into Kara’s home to find Astra waiting for them. To Alex’s relief, Astra spoke English.

“Armor is in your room, Kara.” Astra said, then smiled and hugged her niece. “I have good news. Non contacted me. He and your Mother have made amends.”

Kara let out a breath. “Thank you, Rao. I don’t like to see them at odds.”

“He also reported that your new friends are hard at work following your design for the satellites. Oh… and Kal El told Lois she is pregnant. According to Non, she is very happy, and they are planning on moving here when you return.” Astra added happily.

While Kara squealed and literally hopped up and down in joy with her fists clenched, Alex tried to take that in. “Hold up. Lois is pregnant? And Superman is moving to Argo City? He is leaving Earth?”

Kara looked at her friend excitedly. “It’s great, isn’t it?”

Alex shook her head slowly, a somber expression on her face. “Not so much for Earth.”

Kara saw the doubt on Alex’s face. “Alex, we are his people. Thanks to my toy, we can be on Earth in seconds should an invasion attempt occur. It’s not like he is abandoning the planet. Earth and Krypton will always be linked to each other… more so than ever now considering the next child of the House of El will be part human! Isn’t it awesome?”

Alex shook her head, still looking skeptical. “Not really… I get that he will be with his people, I understand him wanting to be, but I don’t think you realize the symbol of hope he represents to Earth, same as you do for your people. Besides, hasn’t Krypton always been sort of an isolationist planet? I mean Lois is human… would a human even be welcome by your people?”

Astra smiled comfortingly at the woman. “I understand your concerns, Alex, and I’m not dismissing them. I just have faith that these things will be resolved as Rao wills. To your question about Krypton accepting humans, I’m not sure if you noticed much beyond the beauty of our city but we can’t exactly be choosy when it comes to population. Naturally, we wouldn’t want humans to have a run on the planet but one... or two, will be nice. The House of El will claim them as our own so no one will question their right to be here.”

“Besides, I watched Lois Lane get under my sister’s skin and not back down or show any fear whatsoever. That alone impresses me. Alura needs someone to be angry at other than Non all the time. I am sure there are other humans who are impressive… right, Kara?” Astra prompted her niece.

“Alex is impressive.” Kara said with a smile, patting Alex on the back. “Brilliant and brave.”

Alex stilled at the General’s words and the implications seemingly behind them. She had the feeling Astra wasn’t just talking about Lois but was talking about her as well. And Kara’s immediate response? A part of her mind admitted the absurdity of those thoughts.

But a larger part did wonder.

“Oh Kara, there is something else.” Astra said, changing the subject. “Non and Alura wanted me to tell you something in the privacy of our home in case you throw a fit. You need to remain calm or I will put you in an armbar until you relax, understand?”

Astra’s tone let the two girls know she was not joking. Kara swallowed, her eyes wide.

“Those hurt though.” She whined.

“Good, you remember our last sparring session.” Astra replied, pleased. “Although he wasn’t aware of the impact to our people, Kal El shared some good news with Alura while you and Non were flying to Apokolips. There just hasn’t been a chance to tell you yet. Kal El confessed to her that when he found out about his true origin he was a bit... I think she said, ‘creeped out’. You see, he found a crystal skull in his pod. Jor El didn’t tell him what it was, just to put it away and keep it safe...”

The rapid change in Kara’s demeanor was almost frightening. “I’m going into Rao’s light and killing him all over again! I’ve spoken to him twice and he has said nothing! He has had the Codex this entire time! I’m going back right now... owww!”

Alex flinched as Astra caught her niece who had been walking rapidly toward the door, twisting her arm behind her back. “Do we need to take this to the floor, or will you calm down?”

“This is abuse! Alex, you are seeing this right? Abuse!” Kara called out, struggling, Astra twisting a bit more.

“This is training. You should know how to break out of this easily.” The woman told her niece calmly.

“I can’t think right now! _Jor El had the Codex this entire time? He never said a word! This is…_ Owww! Stop! I’m calm. I’m good now. I promise, please let me go.” Kara begged.

“Not until you break out of the hold.” Astra told her.

Kara looked pleadingly at Alex. “This is abuse. You are my witness, Alex. When I tell my Mother... owww!”

Astra grinned, knowing just how to goad Kara into breaking the hold. “Going to run to your Mother? I thought you didn’t want her to fight your battles, Little One.”

Kara’s face turned red and her nostrils flared as she stomped on Astra’s foot and dropped, twisting her body and reversing the grip, shoving Astra to the floor.

The General rolled over and laughed. “That’s my girl. Calmer now?”

Kara groaned and helped her Aunt off the floor. “This? This is the definition of a dysfunctional family, right, Alex? Completely mental. And people wonder why I am so screwed up. I live with violent lunatics!”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Seems kind of fun to me. Didn’t you want to spar with Red Shard?”

Astra’s eyes widened, instantly angry. “Did they touch you? It is a breach of law! No one can touch you except us! Everyone knows that!”

Kara shook her head and rubbed her arm. “No, they didn’t touch me. I can only fight with my family apparently. That’s normal, right, Alex? It’s against the law to train with your bodyguards but your aunt can put you in an armbar whenever she wants because she thinks you need to calm down.”

“Are you calm?” Astra asked.

“Calmer.” Kara admitted.

Astra smiled widely, pleased. “See? You calmed down and practiced your escapes. I’m proud of you, Little One.”

Kara didn’t feel proud at the moment. She felt very, very irritated even though her initial anger had passed. “Why didn’t Uncle Jor tell me he had the Codex?”

Astra sighed. “I suspect if this AI really is a copy of Jor El’s consciousness he must have assumed you would leave Kal El with a way to contact you. He was most likely waiting until you were naturally pregnant before telling you about the Codex.”

“The odds of me going through natural childbirth are slim especially with Kal and Lois being able to carry on the El name, so why would he do that?!” Kara yelled, incensed.

“You did turn his skin blue for a week.” Astra reminded her, amused at the younger girl’s reaction. “You also tampered with his toilet, causing him quite the emotional trauma if not physical...”

“That was Father’s idea! I just helped.” Kara explained.

“You made a life size hologram of your mother to yell at him when he opened his closet.” Astra reminded her.

“I was testing his bravery. I have never heard such a high pitch yelp from a grown man.” Kara admitted, smiling at the memory.

Astra chuckled herself, remembering the look on Jor’s face.

“Don’t forget the time you reprogrammed his Kelex to sing every time he asked a question. It took him a week to find the virus you placed in his Kelex.” Astra reminded her.

“He needed a little music in his life. It wasn’t a big deal. Maybe if he spent as much time with actual computers as he did with his stupid crystals, he wouldn’t have had such a difficult time.” Kara pointed out.

“How about the electromagnetic pulse field you put around all his tools? Every time he grabbed one he was shocked… for weeks.”

“Minor shocks. Seriously, because of a few harmless pranks he decided from Rao’s Light to pay me back by trying to force me into an experience that could have torn my body in two? That’s taking it too far. If he thinks what I did to him in the past was bad, I hope he enjoys what I plan to do to his AI. If Kal El is coming here, so is his Fortress and it will be property of the Science Guild. Kal can have the crystals if he wants them but that AI is mine. I bet Kal will love seeing his Father in one of Aunt Lara’s more elaborate dresses.”

Astra laughed, glad to see her niece was already plotting revenge instead of losing the temper she inherited from herself and Alura. “Look on the bright side. You can now recreate the Genesis Chamber. Our population can grow more efficiently. The women who share your opinion of natural childbirth may now be motivated to become mothers. Perhaps I will myself one day. What about you, Alex? Have you ever considered being a mother?”

Of course I have, Alex thought, caught off guard yet again. She had doubts it would ever happen though. “My job is very time consuming. Plus most adoption agencies try to place babies with families that have two parents. It isn’t easy. I thought I had a partner who... but it didn’t work out.”

Astra smiled at her with understanding. “That’s a shame. We could certainly use more people that want children on our new planet. With the Codex, you could have a biological... I’m sorry, this is none of my business.”

Alex stared at the woman for a moment in shock. “But... but I’m human.”

Astra nodded her head. “Yes, you are. Just like Lois. The right human, someone brave and intelligent, loving, wanting to love a child and helping a race she could belong to, being a part of saving the race even, building a new world for her child, a world without crime and war… that kind of person would be very welcome regardless of race. As I said before, it is a shame Earth has claimed you.”

Seeing how overwhelmed the younger woman was, Astra changed the subject. “Why don’t you girls change into your armor and I will show you the most impressive battle cruiser in the Universe… the Nightwing.

“Kara can tell you a bit of our history and the place Nightwing and Flamebird held in it. It’s a fascinating story about two Kryptonian heroes of the past. I believe a hero like you will appreciate it.”

Kara and Alex suited up, Kara dispensing with the image inducer and placing a helmet over her head.

The two walked briskly out the door behind Astra, glad to see the citizens gave no more than the usual glance and nod of respect to Astra whenever she walked anywhere. Alex couldn’t help but be impressed by the woman. She walked with the air of a warrior… confident, calm but dangerous under the surface. The respect of the people they walked past was obvious.

Unlike the reverence extended to Kara, Alex saw that Kryptonians found it okay to greet the General and she smiled back at everyone, greeting them by name. Alex wondered if Astra knew everyone in the city by name, another testament to the General’s exceptional character as she was in charge of the safety of a small city yet commanded the best soldiers and, from the way Kara described them, the two most powerful machines of war in the universe.

The three women walked up to a huge tunnel that seemed to go right past the shield. Looking at the entry points, it was obvious the connecting structure to the city had been engineered to be exceptionally strong and were most likely parts of other, strong structures as the metal was different than that of the tubes which were the same liquid metal as the ships.

“These are our boarding points.” Astra explained. “Once we disable a ship, the wing flows under that ship and we move along the vessel, punching holes into it with these tubes. Then, we send small, remote, rolling grenades to take out the enemy surrounding our entry points. Once they blow the hallway clear, our First Wave enters. We have ten of these tubes and usually send fifty to a hundred soldiers in, shielded against enemy fire. Once the entry points are cleared, the Second Wave moves into the engine and navigational rooms. By this point, the armory and bridge are most likely blocked off and Red Shard enters the ship, doing whatever is necessary to take those areas.”

Alex looked at the large tube, imagining killer remote bombs rolling over the passageways and hundreds of soldiers rushing into an enemy ship under fire.

“We don’t board the vessel until the engines or bridge has been destroyed. So, once these tubes break into the enemy ship, the battle is ours. It has never taken us longer than 20 minutes and 6 seconds. Unfortunately, the record is Non’s. He beat me at 11 minutes and forty-two seconds which was 20 seconds faster than my crew has ever done. Rao forbid, but if we ever face war again, I will beat him.” Astra promised.

“So how long are these tubes? I don’t see the Nightwing.” Alex mentioned, looking at the wall of dark space on what she supposed was the other side of the shield.

Kara giggled. “You are looking at her.”

Alex looked closely, trying to peer through the darkness when she realized it wasn’t space on the other side of the shield but black, smooth metal. She followed it up and could almost make out where the metal separated from the dome of the shield and continued to rise.

“You’re kidding me.” Alex whispered. The size and height of the thing made her shudder and she wondered how far below the city its bulk went.

She followed Kara and Astra into the tube, past two guards who were standing by the door. They saluted Astra and stepped aside, granting them entrance.

Once again, Alex’s breath was taken away. She walked to the edge of a walkway and leaned against the metal barrier. Looking down, it must have been thirty stories below and thirty stories above her. At the bottom, she could see people moving, barely. They were so small, so it was hard to tell how many.

“Only two thousand people run this ship?” she asked Astra.

The General nodded. “It only takes four hundred to actually run the ship, prepare the weapons, modify or fix any problems on the fly. The rest are soldiers and pilots who are also trained in one area of the ship as back up. Like Kara’s fighter and the scout ship, this cruiser is mostly self-automated. Only a select few officers and I are allowed on the bridge during battle.

“The Captain usually flies while I plan the approach of our ships and our attack strategy. The captain is literally locked into the ship, it will respond to her slightest movements. It can make automated corrections during lightspeed travel though we tend not to fight in lightspeed obviously. It makes aiming difficult, but it is not impossible. Let’s take the elevator and the transport to the armory.”

They walked along a bit further finding the elevator which didn’t feel as if it even moved to a cube about the size of a subway car. Once inside, it took off and Alex once again didn’t feel it moving though she realized she was. It was a surreal experience. When they stepped off, the group walked to another door where two guards stood. They also didn’t ask for identification, instead offering a salute to the General and paying no mind to the helmeted individuals behind her.

Alex wasn’t sure she had any breath remaining as she gazed at the sight before her. The room was massive and covered with weapons. Some she recognized as they type Kell carried and others she had never seen before.

“This is one of our armories.” Astra explained. “The walls have panels hidden behind that store the armor of each section not on duty. As you noticed from our guards, we do not wear armor unless in battle. Red and black standard uniforms are mostly worn unless training is ongoing.”

Alex’s eyes took in the weapons which must have numbered in the thousands. “One of your armories?”

“Yes, we have one on every deck. There are sixty-two decks on the ship not including engine and weapons systems monitoring.” Kara answered. Sighing, she added wistfully, “I love these ships.”

Alex followed the two Kryptonians, dumbfounded by what she saw. This wasn’t just a gigantic living weapon, it was a work of art. The insides were not all black as she imagined but silver in places, blue in other places and a few decks she passed had clear crystalline walls.

“How many of these did Krypton have before...” Alex began, not wanting to bring up the planet’s death.

“Ten.” Astra answered. “In times of peace, only two patrolled in orbit while the rest stayed in dock planet side for repairs and to allow soldiers to practice drills while on the ground. We were fortunate that Non and I were on patrols when the final event occurred. It saved time and allowed us to land on Kandor and Kryptonopolis quickly.

“We had kept our ships primed and ready for launch months before in the event it struck quickly, and we were in dock. We had our crews working twenty-four hours a day in twelve-hour shifts. For those with families, we invited them on board for a ‘family experience’. Unfortunately, we could not keep them on board as questions started to be asked and eventually we had to go on patrol. Zor communicated with me secretly on our second rotation that the time was coming soon.”

While Astra had spoken with an air of confidence and pride before, her voice was now much more solemn, more introspective, and it was obvious it pained her to speak of that day. Alex wished she hadn’t asked.

Astra shook her head and smiled. “The final stop, the bridge.”

Alex followed Kara and Astra, who had their arms linked, into the elevator and soon found herself in a huge room, looking out over the darkness of space, with only a few small stars able to be seen in the distance. She looked to her right and left and could not see Argo City.

“Argo City is only half as long as the Nightwing.” Kara explained, seeing where she was looking. “It’s back there. If you look hard enough you can see the Flamebird across from us… though being on the dark side of a moon makes it a pain to see anything.”

Unable to see the Flamebird, Alex took in the huge bridge. There were perhaps twenty people sitting at consoles staring at holographic boards in front of them. In the middle, a woman stood with her hands on two columns that rose to meet them.

“Those are steering columns…” Astra explained, following her gaze. “and that is Captain Tre. If we were to fly into battle, she would activate the column. It would rise, lock her lower legs in, support her back, wrap around her arms and place a neural sensor on her head with a screen that can see everything around, not just what is in front but behind and to her sides. They make her feel as if she is part of the ship and, in a way, she is. The ship responds as if reading her thoughts, feeling the subtle movements of her body and recognizing the neural output of her brain.

“I have to say, I love flying myself. Becoming a part of something so large and powerful is a rush you cannot imagine. I am usually stuck here in the back, though, watching ship movements and positioning, planning attacks and formations, communicating with other Generals.”

Astra had a fond smile on her face and Alex had the feeling she was remembering what it felt like to fly. She also recognized a look of longing on Kara’s face, telling her the blonde never had a chance to do so.

“So, what do you think?” Astra asked, turning her attention back to Alex.

“I... I was on a mission once, my team was stationed on a state-of-the-art aircraft carrier for a few days.” Alex told her companions. “I thought that was impressive, but it was nothing compared to this. I’ve never seen anything like this before... I’ve never imagined anything like this. Honestly, I’m speechless.”

Kara eyes widened. “We didn’t take her to the hangars! We have hundreds of fighters, more scout ships... but we should probably get back. I wish we had time to take you there. My hangar spot is on the Flamebird and I could show you the weapons bay… over three thousand missiles, the biggest ion cannons in the Universe and … my baby. I’m not sure I could even show her that, could I, Aunt Astra?”

Astra nodded, smiling. “Of course, you could. I’m sure she would love to see your Alphahedron. Do you really have to leave now?”

Kara nodded and Alex could see, even through her tinted faceplate, the blonde did not want to go back right away. As much as Kara loved Earth, she could understand why Kara would be homesick.

Alex had been told that Kryptonian tech was millions of years ahead of Earth’s but seeing all this and knowing she had not seen even ten percent of what there was to see... it was obvious Kara was roughing it on Earth.

The three women stepped into the area outside the bridge to make sure no one was watching them, where Kara hugged her Aunt tightly. Still holding her niece close, Astra turned to Alex, “I want you to know, you will always be welcome in Argo City, Alex. Thank you for what you have done for my Little One. I think the two of you could make a very good team. She could use someone strong... but of course Earth has claimed you.”

Looking back at her niece, she said, “Be careful, Kara. I will be watching you very closely. No more trips to hostile planets... or else an armbar will be the least of your worries.”

Astra and Alex shook hands as Kara took out the breach device and opened a small tear, grabbing Alex by the hand. Before the agent could catch up to what was happening, they were back in Kara’s lab.

Kara grabbed a large bag, filled with her tools. “Do you know the address of the warehouse Bruce was talking about?”

Alex shook her head.

“That’s fine.” Kara said, “I have the coordinates of a place in Gotham. We can find our way from there. Ready?”

Alex took one long look around the beautiful lab. No, she really wasn’t, but Kara was right, they did have a world to save.

The two slipped into the nearly invisible, thin, silent breach and entered...

“Are we in the Batcave?” Alex asked, never having been here but recognizing the Batmobile.

Kara nodded excitedly. “I am guessing Bruce flew his little bat jet… thingy, to the warehouse. I could carry you in my arms in the air but… I was thinking he wouldn’t mind if we borrowed his car and brought it to him.”

Alex looked at her for a moment, thinking she was joking. Kara wasn’t smiling, waiting for Alex to respond.

Realizing Kara was serious, a huge smile lit her face as she gleefully replied, “Steal the Batmobile? How can I turn that down?”

Kara winked at her. “That’s my girl. Besides, it’s only stealing if you don’t plan to give it back.”

While Kara and Alex were testing the acceleration times of the Batmobile, Bruce looked over the eight, nearly square shells made of Element X that Kara had ordered. Between Victor, Superman’s heat vision, the Green Lanterns’ light and Diana’s strength the metal had been bent and cut perfectly according to her instructions.

Now they were just waiting for Kara and Alex.

Alex had called twenty minutes ago asking for the address of the Hangar and assured the man they were on their way.

Non had stayed in the back of the warehouse with Kell and the Red Shard unit speaking quietly. Alura and Kelex had approached their fellow Kryptonians, reporting that Kara had left Argo City and Alex’s phone call confirmed they had arrived back on Earth.

What wasn’t confirmed was their present location. Everyone was tense… until Kelex informed them that he had picked up Kara’s tracker and she was near, though moving at a much slower speed than she could fly and was zig zagging across country.

“She is here.” Kelex announced. “Open the hangar door.”

Kal El opened the door and Bruce heard a familiar sound… one he should not have heard. He checked his wrist and saw no alerts from the Batcave or Alfred so it shouldn’t have been possible.

He was quickly learning that Kara Zor El made the impossible happen with ease and lots of flair.

A quick look at Clark and Diana confirmed what his ears were telling him, the grins on their faces adding to his growing irritability.

The Batmobile entered the hangar at a high rate of speed, skidding to a stop, the wheels turning so the car faced the entrance once again. The smell of burnt tires filled the room and the heat from the glowing engine thruster at the back of the car was immediately felt by all in the spacious area.

The engine died and the doors opened, Alex stepping out of the driver’s seat and Kara from the passenger seat, holding multiple greasy bags. Both had huge, excited grins on their faces.

“Hi, everybody. Bruce, I brought your car to you.” Kara announced. “I didn’t think you would want to fly all around in your jet so I can fly it back for you to the Batcave.”

With the exception of Clark and Diana who were openly laughing, the other occupants in the room were all holding back smiles including recent arrivals, Non and Alura.

Batman decided he needed to address this issue with the cheerful blonde. “Does Alfred know the Batmobile is gone?”

“No, I temporarily disabled the alarms. They were reactivated after we left. The poor man was sleeping soundly on the third floor, and I didn’t want to wake him.”

Bruce gritted his teeth. “And the tracker that informs me where and when the Batmobile is at all times?”

Kara shrugged he shoulders. “Well, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if you knew we were coming, now would it? We picked up cheeseburgers for everyone!”

Bruce shook his head, incredulous. “You took the Batmobile through a drive through?”

Kara shook her head. “Of course not… it wouldn’t fit. We had to park so we went in, brought out the orders and Alex took over driving. It handles amazingly well. Considering you have used Earth tech and metals to build this, I must say, outstanding job, Bruce.”

Looking around the room, she said, “There are more bags in the car if some of you want to get them out. I had to stuff them around that machine gun that extends towards the roof. By the way, those bullets are powerful, much better than standard human weapons. We fired at some boulders on the side of the road while driving. Cracked them in half. It was sweet, man!”

Bruce looked back at the assembled audience hoping to gain a little support in telling Kara it was a bad idea to steal his very expensive and highly weaponized vehicle. Instead, he saw Wally moving towards the car with Hal to grab the remaining bags of food while many of the Kryptonians were joining in with Clark and Diana, no longer holding back their laughter. Even the normally stoic Victor had turned away, but Bruce knew he was silently laughing.

Kara walked back towards the Batmobile and pulled out a large red bag that clashed badly with her green dress.

“Kelex I need my...”

“I have already recalled your ship.” her robotic friend told her. “It should arrive at Watchtower in twenty-two minutes and six seconds. I assume you brought the device to replicate what we need and plan to use the training room there as needed space?”

Kara nodded her head, pleased that once again her counterpart knew exactly what she wanted. “I have everything I need to give us a working lab. I also need you to remove the emergency stasis containment unit from the ship.”

Kelex stilled for a moment. “Do I want to know why?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Just in case. Think of it as a contingency plan. You never know when we might need a stasis bed. Also, take the matter manipulator out and reconfigure it over a work bench. If you could set up the screen and scope over the stasis unit that would be awesome.”

Kelex stared at her for a moment. “I don’t like where you are going with this, but that is nothing unusual. It shall be done.”

Kara grabbed a couple of small devices from her bag, then handed the bag to Kelex who disappeared through the interdimensional tear she opened. Turning to her cousin, she asked, “Kal, would you mind grabbing my mini-particle accelerator from my room at the Lake House? I want it in Watchtower as well. You can wait until after you eat. I had two burgers on the drive here so I’m good.”

Kal stepped away and did as asked, simply grabbing a bag of burgers and flying away quickly with a smile on his face.

The occupants of the room watched Kara, who had activated a small rectangular device in her hands from which brightly colored coils emerged. She moved in a blur around the eight satellites, then stopped, grabbed another tool that was as small as her fist and began moving again.

In what seemed like seconds but was actually around five minutes, she placed the tops over the eight satellites and welded them with her heat vision.

“Okay. Hal... can your Green Lanterns place these just outside of orbit?”

The Green Lantern nodded. “Kelex has given us the coordinates. We will take them at once.”

Kara smiled widely. “Excellent. They are activated now and will prevent interdimensional tears if Brainiac decides to open one above the planet. I wish I could cover the entire solar system but that would take much more materials.”

While Kara was giving out more detailed orders, Non walked behind Alex and touched her shoulder to catch her attention. When she turned, Non motioned with his head, non-verbally asking if they could step outside. Alex followed, wondering what this could be about.

Non waved his hand and the scout ship uncloaked, seeming to appear from nowhere and surprising Alex, though by now it probably shouldn’t.

“Could we talk inside?” Non asked.

Alex nodded and moved into the beautiful craft that, while meant for exploration, was ready for war if needed.

Non led her to the lounge and they had a seat across from each other at the table Alura had used to look at options for Kara’s hair style during the bonding ceremony.

Once they were both comfortable, Non addressed her, a solemn look on his face. “Alex, there is something I want to speak to you about... something I hope you will give serious consideration. I don’t need an answer immediately, take some time to think it over because what I am offering you will change the course of your life.”

Alex heart began to race, and she felt warm. She had suspected something like this but wondered if she was reading into things that perhaps weren’t there.

“I’m listening.” She responded.

“First of all, you need to know that J’onn arrived while you were in Argo City. He could not contact you by phone and was worried. He asked to speak to me.”

Alex cringed, wondering briefly if J’onn was hurt.

“He’s fine.” Non told her, recognizing the brief apprehensive look on Alex’s face. “He was a bit upset when I told him where you had gone. He wants to pull you from this assignment and have you report back to the DEO.”

Alex felt her heart race even faster and her cheeks were burning bright in anger. “Why?”

Non settled back in his chair, folding his hands across his stomach. “He accused me of trying to recruit you... and he isn’t wrong, I have been.”

Alex was motionless, her anger fading into shock mixed with disbelief as Non continued. “I have been paying close attention from the moment Kara told me of you. I have watched you fight, watched you lead… how you interacted with other Kryptonians. I had hoped to speak to you after this Brainiac problem was over, but I am afraid J’onn’s actions have forced my hand.”

Non took a deep breath. “I realize Earth is your home, but Argo City and Krypton need you, Alex.”

Alex felt the air leave her body. For every hint that had been dropped, for all the interest she had noted from both Kryptonian Generals, she was still at a loss as to why she had drawn their attention.

“You want me in your military?” she finally guessed.

Non shook his head. “No. I want you to work side by side with Kara to build our new world.”

Alex was completely stunned. His offer was beyond what she could possibly have dreamed of.

Seeing her disbelief, he leaned forward, both elbows on the table and proceeded to explain a plan long in the making. “Astra, Alura and I have had discussions over the years on what our new planet will need. For instance, I have been grooming Kell for a position that has nothing to do with being Kara’s mate. Now that I know Kal El and his mate will be joining us, Kal will be a great help to Kell. And Lois... well, I suspect she will become the biggest pain in the ass Krypton has ever seen and Alura has personally dealt with, but media will be important as our people grow.

“You, however, bring something unique to the table. You are a scientist and a warrior… someone who has impressed Kara and trust me, that is rare.

“As you undoubtably know, it takes billions of years for an ecosystem to evolve starting with single-celled organisms… at least that is what Kara told me. We can’t live on a planet with no natural life, waiting billions of years for it to evolve.”

“Kara is going to jump start the ecosystem.” Alex realized, finally blinking as she intently listened.

Non nodded. “It will be a massive undertaking, one that is extremely complex. I would tell you how Kara plans to do it but obviously, I have no idea. When I asked for a simple explanation, she told me not to worry about it, that she will handle it herself.”

Alex shook her head. “That’s impossible, even for her. She can’t be all over the planet and work on other projects and...”

Alex stopped speaking, as her mind wandered, lost in thought.

Non smiled widely as he recognized the look and realized that she understood. He waited patiently until she refocused on him. “You are right, Kara is going to need people in the field. People who understand biology, who are strong enough to handle the terrain, study what is going on… people she will trust. We have scientists who can monitor the growth but none of them have the physical skills as well as the scientific knowledge necessary.

“Someone will need to be on the ground, watching the ecosystem develop, overseeing the groups that are deployed and I want that someone to be you. As such, you would be a member of the Science Guild, working directly with Kara. I’ve been watching the two of you closely and you seem to get along rather well.”

Alex shook her head. “I’m not Kara. I can’t do the things she does. Kryptonians, they are geniuses…”

Non raised his hands, wanting to correct her misconceptions. “Something you should understand about our people. We are not ‘ _geniuses_ ’ as you say. We live with advanced technology built up over a million years by some geniuses, mostly those from the House of El. Our construction guild, our military, our agriculture guild, they are all incredibly good at what they do. But none of them are good at other jobs. For instance, I am a General and I am very good at tactics, soldiering and following orders of my superiors, but I have no idea how to plant anything that would actually grow.

“You, however, are unique in that you excel in two disciplines: you are a scientist… and you are a warrior.

“As a scientist, you will have access to Kryptonian technology, tech that could give you more information about the Universe, answers to questions that humanity has not developed technology to even dream about, much less discover. You could take that information and learn from it, advance it, guide a new ecosystem, shepherd life on a new planet.

“As a warrior, you are aware it won’t be a safe job. There will be many challenges in this new world, but I have faith that you, leading a team of soldiers and a group of scientists, could accomplish the needed tasks.”

Alex leaned back in her chair, her mind working to absorb everything Non was explaining.

Going to a new planet, seeing a world born, monitoring the growth of new plant and animal species, fighting any natural diseases that may occur, with access to amazing technology, not stuck in a lab all the time but actually in the world she was studying. All of this while working alongside the greatest mind in the known universe. It was a lot to take in.

Non studied her face, could see she was overwhelmed. “I told you, it’s a big decision. To state it simply, I am offering you the chance to create a world by Kara’s side… to start a new explorers guild, not one that searches other worlds but one that studies our own.”

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcibly trying to relax though she was still slightly dazed.

“I can’t offer a salary at this time.” Non continued, dangling the ever growing carrot in front of the pensive woman. “I can offer free accommodations, free food, free clothes and an unbelievable health and dental plan. You would be given special vitamins… the kind that would extend your life by a great many years so you can carry on your work for decades.”

Non leaned back in his seat again and played his last card. “You will also be declared a member of the House of El.”

Alex felt so many emotions as her mind ran wild with the possibilities, but she still had one main concern, regardless of Astra’s reassurances. She asked softly, “Would Kryptonians even accept me among them?”

Non looked a bit sheepish and cleared his throat. “In the past, Krypton was an isolationist planet because most of our visitors did not have the best intentions. But you won’t be seen as a human. You will be seen as a member of the House of El. This is going to sound arrogant but being declared an El… working alongside Kara, will make you a... very big deal. You will also have access to Kara’s lab, something no other Kryptonian scientist has.”

That caught Alex totally off guard. “I thought the lab I saw...”

Non shook his head. “That is Kara’s lab. She does not allow anyone in it other than my wife, sister-in-law and me. The other scientists work in a different lab complex.”

“Wow. I knew she was protective of it... this is a lot to consider.” Alex admitted, her eyes not leaving the General’s.

Non nodded. “I don’t need an answer right away. I would prefer you give me one before we all return to Argo City as I would like you to get started learning to use the technology, flying the skimmers and scout ships, and begin learning the language before we reach our new home. As I said, this is a life changing decision and I will understand if you turn us down, though it is my hope that you don’t.

“As far as this mission, I would like you by our side while we work on this Brainiac problem but that is between you and your Director. You should probably contact him. I appreciate you giving me the opportunity to speak to you, Alex.”

Non stood and Alex followed suit, walking out in a daze. While Non walked back inside the warehouse, Alex stood outside in the fresh air, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself while taking in everything Non told her.

She could do so much there. She could learn so much. She could see a planet develop in decades, life that would normally take billions of years of evolution to accomplish.

A small part of her, realized she could have a child.

She shakily took out her phone and dialed J’onn.

“Hello, Alex.” Her friend and mentor answered affectionately.

“Are you still near Gotham?”

“Yes.” He replied.

“If I give you my address, would you come pick me up? I need... I need somebody to talk to.”

An hour later, Alex and J’onn sat in a 24-hour diner, coffee in front of both but neither drinking.

Alex finally broke the silence. “General Non told me he spoke to you. You accused him of trying to recruit me and when he admitted that he was, you told him you were pulling me from this assignment. Is that true?”

J’onn sighed and nodded. “Yes, that’s true… but I decided to wait and talk with you first before doing anything rash.”

“Did he tell you why he wants me?” Alex asked quietly.

“He gave me an overview, but no real details. It was enough that I have thought of nothing else since we talked.” J’onn replied truthfully. “Just take your time and tell me what he said.”

So Alex began slowly working through everything, explaining exactly what Non had offered her. When she finished, she said, “When Kara asked if I wanted to go to Argo City with her, I didn’t hesitate. I figured it would be my one chance to see a world beyond what my mind could comprehend… and in a lot of ways, it was all that and more. But there was a great amount of familiarity, because the people aren’t that different, only their experiences.”

She looked down at cup of lukewarm coffee, hesitant to explain the few issues she had about the proposal beyond the obvious one of leaving behind everything and everyone she knew. Looking up, she saw understanding in J’onn’s warm and patient expression.

Taking a deep breath, she then told him of what she experienced on Argo. She spoke mostly of meeting Kara’s Aunt Astra, seeing how the people reacted to the General when she walked in their midst, how impressive the woman was, how she made Alex feel at ease. She also explained what she saw in the Temple of Rao and while the young Kryptonian was ill at ease with the all the adoration, Alex realized Kara accepted it as a consequence of being the savior of her people and did nothing to dispel their beliefs.

“They worship her, J’onn. Rao may be their God, but Kara is like...”

“The physical embodiment of their god?” J’onn guessed.

It was obvious by Alex’s face, her problem. “There was a hologram in the Temple, so lifelike I thought Kara had a twin. The words above the head of the hologram read ‘Hand of Rao’. A woman was kneeling before it, adding a glowing blue pebble to the collection at her feet. Kara told me they were praying for her safe return.

“It didn’t look like that to me. It looked like they were praying to her, not for her. Children stood outside her home, stared at it as if it were a holy site, became nervous when Kara, even in disguise talked to them. They looked as if they had been caught staring at something that was... godlike and it wasn’t permitted.”

J’onn nodded in understanding. “I am not surprised. From what you have told me, after the death of Krypton, the people were likely in despair. They had lost everything, even in Argo City they were surrounded by death. The city was in ruin, the planet gone. They were stuck in a timeless void, frightened and grieving, not knowing if they would ever be united in Rao’s light with their loved ones.

“Then suddenly, their prayers were answered. Battleships joined to the city, a rift was opened and they escaped that nightmarish space… all because of a little girl.”

Alex thought of this, trying to imagine what that time must have been like for the remainder of the traumatized Kryptonian race. “They escaped but they still faced death. The air must have been stale, only a limited amount of food, water, no animals, many buildings still in ruin. It must have been hell.”

J’onn nodded. “And then the same twelve-year-old girl who allowed them to escape the Phantom Zone, stood in the middle of the city and told them she would solve all their problems... and she did.

“She gave them clean air, water, food, wildlife, light in the darkness of space. The Kryptonians always looked to the sun to see their god but the red sun was gone. All they had was who they believed was the physical embodiment of Rao, a young girl who was more intelligent than their greatest scientists, the potential successor to the former Head of the Science Guild, Jor El, the daughter of Argo City’s greatest scientist, who was not only giving them life but making that life better. Is it any wonder they treat her like a god?”

Alex felt her heart sinking a bit. “No, I suppose it isn’t. She casts a long shadow. I may stand by her side, but I would always be in the shade.”

Seeing the big picture a little clearer than Alex was at the moment, J’onn asked, “Do you think she enjoys being who she is? Being untouchable, not a person but a symbol, an icon?”

Alex remembered the crestfallen look on Kara’s face after she heard the children’s conversation outside her home. “No, I don’t think she does. She has been protected most of her life, sheltered even. Her mother is as much to blame as anyone. While she loves Kara deeply, Alura has done nothing to alter how her daughter is perceived by Kryptonians. Though she would never admit it, I think the woman likes how Kara is perceived and encourages it.”

J’onn had suspected as much. Alex had kept him apprised of the Kryptonians actions and had also given her impressions of how they interacted with each other. She told him of the Uncle who gives her more freedom, even takes her to Apokolips. The boyfriend or fiancé who is not afraid to argue with her, the Mother who loves her deeply but wanted nothing more than to keep Kara in a comfortable cage.

“Maybe that is another reason Non believes that Kara needs you. Not just for your talents but as someone who can show her how to be normal… to feel less like a god and more like a girl. Alex, you will be someone she can trust, a true friend and partner.”

He wasn’t going to break her trust by reading her mind, no matter how tempting it was, but he could tell she was thinking on what he was saying. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked past him, staring out the café’s window.

She responded quietly, “J’onn, I know what my heart is telling me to do, but my head keeps saying it’s too good to be true… that I’m not good enough to take on something of this magnitude. I’m not above admitting I take a lot of pride in my abilities and I’ve worked hard to get where I am… I don’t want to be in anyone’s shadow but at best, I will be seen as Kara’s assistant or sidekick, never her equal because that isn’t possible, she has no equal.”

“And to go to another planet? To be the alien? There are so many questions I have… I am so afraid of… of not being able to do what Non believes I can… I’m afraid of failing them… of failing myself.” Alex looked back at him, her inner turmoil evident in her expression. “What do I do?”

J’onn closed his eyes, elbows propped on the table as he thought through everything she had told him, everything they had discussed.

To say he was blown away by the details of Non’s offer was an understatement. He could only guess what she must be feeling. He also knew, deep down, that he couldn’t stand in her way… no matter how much it pained him to lose her to Krypton. Her destiny wasn’t on Earth… and he loved her too much to hold her back.

J’onn sighed and opened his eyes. He reached over, pulled her hands away from the coffee mug she had a death grip on and grasped them reassuringly. “Alex, I can’t make this decision for you, but I can give you my opinion and help guide you into making the best choice for yourself.

“I will admit, General Non is not at all what I expected. He is a straightforward man, so I have no reason to believe that he isn’t serious about what he’s offering you.” 

Seeing her nod in agreement, J’onn continued, his voice low but insistent. “One thing I will disagree adamantly with you on is the notion that you aren’t good enough. Not only are you my second-in-command, you are one of the leading bioengineers on this planet specializing in alien lifeforms… and you’re only twenty-four years old! 

“As a team leader, you know when to use force against alien threats and when to show compassion for refugees who are simply looking for a new start… for themselves or for their families. Non is right… you are unique, but it’s in the way you are unique that makes you so very special. Your mind and love of science isn’t in question, what sets you apart is your ability to work with others and bring out the best in them. You are a natural leader, one that I’ve relied on heavily.”

Alex felt such emotion at his words she was momentarily speechless. Taking in his comforting words, feeling the strength in his hands as he held hers, she asked hesitantly, “You really see me that way? I mean, I’ve only tried to do what you’ve taught me, to make you proud.”

J’onn nodded, looking at her fondly. “I think of you as I would a daughter and I could not be prouder of you. As to your concerns and fears about your place working with Kara, you should have an honest talk with her about them.”

J’onn smiled then, though his eyes were sad. “Alex, as much as I hate it… as much as I don’t want to lose you and though it kills me to say this, I think you should accept Non’s offer.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes.” J’onn said without hesitation. Seeing her uncertainty, he added, “There is something else you should consider as much as the life changing job offer. By offering to bring you under the banner of the House of El, he is offering you a new family… his own family. As an El, you give Kara something even more precious than just your friendship… you will give her a sister. That alone tells me how serious he is and how much he believes in you.

“Alex, this world is too small for you. Krypton can offer you so much more than Earth ever could and besides, it’s not like you couldn’t visit occasionally so it’s not goodbye.”

Alex smiled, finally relaxing slightly as the two sat in silence, drinking coffee, not saying a word, just taking comfort in the other’s presence.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC Characters

* * *

**Krypton - 36 years ago**

“Why are we out here again?” six-year-old Kara asked her father. “This seems like one of your plans that is going to get us into trouble with Mother.”

The two were in the Errant Jungle, tracking an enormous, extremely aggressive and dangerous Rorrrok. Though she had never seen one in person, Kara knew the species well. She knew the creature weighed over two tons and stood on four legs at minimum height of six feet tall. It had a giant tusk on its forehead that is used for boring its prey and large teeth to chew up what was left. Across its broad back, it had a row of hard ridges, offering even more protection against enemies that might strike from above. The tracks it left behind were huge, twice the width of Kara’s head and were definitely tipped with exceedingly long claws.

“We talked about this.” Zor El told his daughter, following through the rough, muddy and overgrown terrain, tracking the beast with only a small rifle in his arms as Kara trailed behind him. “We need a scrape of its tusk. They have incredible healing property. We need it...”

Kara interrupted him. “Yes, I understand we need it for the immunization booster and Vira Fever treatment. What I mean to say is what are _we_ doing here? After our last adventure, Mother forbid you from allowing me to accompany you into the wild. This will not work out well for either of us. Shouldn’t we have sent in soldiers?”

Zor El shook his head. “Soldiers would likely just kill the beast. We can sedate him, scrape a small sample and be gone long before he wakes up from his peaceful nap. You can also see a Rorrrok in complete safety once I have sedated the creature. Besides, your Mother doesn’t have to know we were here.”

Kara looked at her Father doubtfully. “So we lie to Mother? You know how difficult that is.”

Zor shrugged his shoulders, keeping his rifle ready and eyes on the trail. “We won’t lie to her. We just won’t mention it to her. If she asks what we did today, just say we were working on an immunization booster and treatment for the latest mutation of Vira Fever. Explain to her what the fever is, how the virus occurs, how our immune system reacts, what causes the virus to mutate or die. Break it into DNA sequencing if you have to. Eventually...”

“She will nod her head like she understands, kiss my cheek, tell me how smart I am and then tell our Kelex to prepare the table for dinner and have a glass of wine.” Kara finished, familiar with the routine. “But this is the first time I have worn this dress and the hem is already covered in mud. I’m not even sure if my shoes are still on.”

“She won’t notice a little dirt on your dress. It’s not as if she doesn’t buy you a new one every day. Jor complains to me about it constantly, like I can do something about it.”

Kara looked at her Father’s back. “It’s a white dress. She is going to notice. Whatever. If we are going to get into trouble, we may as well make the most of it.”

Zor looked over his shoulder and smiled. “That’s my girl. I think we are close. We can clean your dress when we return to our lab, grab your extra shoes and then no one will be able to tell.”

Kara frowned. “And my Kelex...”

“Kelex does what I tell him to do... what you tell him to do, of course… he is yours after all. Now grab onto my belt and follow me quietly. It’s noon, so he should be resting soon, most likely in the muddiest hole he can find.”

The two jungle explorers trekked through the wild as silently as possible, picking up different tracks along the way and finding the bodies of the animals that crossed the monster.

“At least it won’t be hungry. Maybe it won’t try to eat us.” Kara whispered, taking in the fresh torn and chewed up bodies.

Zor smiled, readied his rifle and whispered to her approvingly, “That’s my Sunbeam. Always the optimist.”

The man could hear the deep, steady, half-rumble of the creature as it slept. He peaked through the bush and saw the monstrous creature, laid out in a pit of mud, the slime substance coating its body to keep it cool in the heat.

“Okay. Stay behind and watch my back.” Zor whispered to his daughter. “I need to get closer. It has to be a perfect shot in the soft skin behind the eye to pierce the hide and have an immediate effect.”

Kara stayed in the bush, watching with wide eyes as her Father closed in on the large, slumbering creature. He raised the rifle, nearly point blank behind the creature’s closed eyelid, when the eye opened.

The Rorrrok lifted its head up immediately sweeping Zor and his rifle away. Zor managed to get a shot off but it bounced harmlessly off the thick hide and his rifle flew away as did Zor into the muddy pit.

Kara watched in horror, her Father laying half deep in mud and his rifle ten feet from him. She moved to run towards him but before he could raise his hand to stop her, the creature caught sight of her.

“Uh, oh.” the little girl whispered, adrenalin surging through her body.

Zor saw the monster had caught sight of his daughter and grabbed a handful of mud, tossing it towards its eye to distract it.

“Kara, get up the tree!” he yelled.

Kara looked to her right and saw a tree that didn’t appear carnivorous. She leapt, arms and legs grabbing as many branches and knots as she could, scurrying high, nearly losing her grip when it rammed the trunk under her. Finding a branch that overlooked the creature, Kara kept one eye on it and another on her Father who was desperately trying to clean mud off the firing mechanism and reload a fresh tranquilizing dart into the rifle.

The monster turned towards Zor.

“Hey! Ugly! You can’t get me! C’mon, give it a shot! I’m really tasty! Yum, yum!” Kara yelled, trying to gain the creature’s attention once again, away from her Father.

Seeing this wasn’t working, Kara decided on a new strategy.

She jumped… and landed between the ridges on the creatures back, holding on tight. Feeling the new weight, the Rorrrock’s head swept up trying to find her. Unable to bite the child, it began a new tactic. It jumped and continued jumping, hoping to throw her off.

“Kara, what are you doing?!” Zor cried out.

“Load the rifle!” She yelled.

“Get down!”

“Load the rifle!”

“No, get off the Rorrrok now! Slide off the back!”

“There are too many ridges! Can we argue about this later!? Load the rifle!” Kara cried out, her arms holding on to the ridge in front while her body bounced up and down on its back.

The creature gave up trying to buck her off and turned towards Zor El. The man fired once again but not having a side shot made it difficult to fire behind the creatures eyeball. He aimed at the creature’s eye, not worrying about blinding it now.

And missed.

“Non is a horrible instructor.” Zor muttered. “This is all his fault.”

The creature raced towards the man and he threw the rifle at the beast, then sidestepped it, jumping onto the creature’s back as it raced past him, landing behind Kara.

“Hello, Father… in case you didn’t noticed, you missed. I thought you had been practicing with Uncle Non?” Kara greeted him shakily. He could feel why. The creature had begun bucking once again and the pressure was enormous. He knew Kara was taking a beating, worse than the one he expected to receive when he got home.

“I’m going to stay up here.” Zor said. “When it lowers its head, jump off and run towards the skimmer.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Kara told him.

“I don’t want you to. I want you to get Kelex from the skimmer, run back and shoot this thing while I hold on!”

Kara shook her head. “It’s safer up here. You are the adult! You run and get Kelex... you have to realize you have longer legs, right?”

Zor El ignored his daughter’s logic. He tried to reach into his pocket, holding on with one hand for the communicator so Kelex could be called… then discovered his pocket was empty and it was most likely in the mud. “Let’s hold on until it tires out. Once we get close to that tree with the low branch I am going to throw you up to it. Hold on and don’t let...”

Zor’s plan was interrupted when a blast of red light lit up the muddy area, burning through the Rorrrok, sending it to the ground midjump as Kara and Zor fell the opposite way, Zor barely managing to wrap his arms around his daughter to protect her while trying to guide their fall.

They both plopped into slimy ground, covering their bodies completely in mud.

“Are you okay?” Zor finally asked, clearing his mouth of foul tasting mud.

Kara sat up on her father. “I swallowed mud. My glutes feel like they have been hammered. My back feels like it needs to be popped. Other than that, yeah, I had a great time. What happened? I thought we were wearing him out.”

The two turned towards the fallen beast that had a large hole through it. Kelex hovered in front of it, his optical scope beaming bright, ready to fire again if the beast showed any signs of life.

Kara stood up and gave her Father a hand. They both slipped again and fell into the mud laughing until Kelex floated above them.

“You didn’t have to kill him. Couldn’t you have stunned him?” Kara asked her friend.

“No.” the robot replied shortly, offering no other explanation.

Zor El stood and helped his daughter up. They were both literally covered in mud from head to toe, not even recognizable. Even their hair color matched their bodies.

“That never happened. Understand, Kelex?” Kara told him, pointing to emphasize her order.

Instead of replying, Kelex projected an image of a furious Alura El, staring at the two.

They cringed, not that Alura could tell because of their mud camouflage.

“Live feed, huh?” Zor guessed.

Alura said nothing, her face giving away her rage.

“Kelex does what I tell him to.” Kara mumbled. “Good call, Father.”

Alura snapped her eyes to Kara. “Kelex protects you! Zor, for once I am not going to ask you to explain yourself because there is no explanation for this! Don’t bother thinking of one! I’m not sure if my genius husband has any brain cells left!”

“That hurt.” Zor whispered to Kara, his muddy face looking anywhere besides Alura’s hologram.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Mother, I realize our plan may not have been perfect but as you can see we sedated the Rorrrok, a bit more permanently than we planned, and are about to retrieve the tusk sample we need to complete the immunization booster. I think congratulations are in order... maybe?”

Alura’s face turned even redder and her eyes widened before she forced herself to calm down. “Kelex, is Kara injured?”

“Scrapes to her hands and feet, bruising to her thighs, ingestion of mud and an accelerated heartbeat.” the robot dutifully reported to the woman he apparently obeyed over everyone else.

“Any chance my husband has a fatal injury?” She asked, her tone seething.

“No, he has similar injuries as Kara, but none are life threatening.” Kelex said.

“That is a shame. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do the job myself. Perhaps I may get more enjoyment of the act. Do you have any idea what I am going to do to you when I see you, Zor?”

“Hug me and be thankful we survived the encounter relatively unscathed?” he hoped.

Alura looked at her husband coldly, enough to send a chill through his previously sweating body.

“I am going to slaughter you! I am going to make you wish Rao never gave his light to you. Every day! Every day I went to the Genesis Chamber and watched my daughter grow. After everything we have gone through to keep her safe, you continue to take her into these deadly situations... I can’t even decide what I am going to do to you. There are so many things, so many ways I want to harm you, I can’t just decide on one. It’s impossible! At this point, I trust Zod to watch over Kara more than I trust you! You are an idiot! I knew you were an idiot when I bonded with you, but I had no idea it was this bad. How can someone so smart be so stupid?”

“Wow, that really hurt. How are you going to talk your way out of this one, Father?” Kara laughed but stopped quickly when her Mother’s eyes burned into hers. 

“Kara Zor El, you come home... NOW! I told you not to... and he should know better! This is getting ridiculous. I’m... actually both of you come home immediately. I feel the need to scream at both of you in person. I will call Lara and find out if she knows of any new instruments that can be used for torture... Astra wants to have a word with you as well, Zor! She will be waiting for you! And I won’t stop her!” she yelled then the hologram feed was cut.

“That went well.” Zor said. “She took it better than I thought she might. Looks like you will be stuck in court with her for the next few days… or weeks, and as for my fate... it won’t be kind. But as you said, Rao has given us what we needed. Rao does not permit divorce or murder. So all’s well that ends well. Shall we go to our fates or would you like to explore some more?”

Kara thought for a moment. “Since there is no point in cleaning up, we could take a stroll. Perhaps we could find a Miata plant and cut it before it eats us. Do you think there are many Residars in the area?”

The two heard a loud roar in the distance.

“On second thought, we should probably get the booster and treatment prepared. Our people’s needs must come first.” Kara pointed out, her eyes wide at the sound.

“Good choice, Sunbeam. Our people must come first. So, I was thinking next week we could find a Chaulth. I’ve heard their population is growing in the Western Sea. Feel like taking the skimmer for an underwater excursion?”

Kara nodded happily. “As long as I don’t have to swallow anymore of this mud. We should perhaps cut Kelex’s live communication feed and erase his memory of our excursion next time.”

“I was doing as I was...”

“Shut up, Kelex!” Father and Daughter snapped.

“We had the situation completely under control. Isn’t that correct, Father?” Kara exclaimed, giddy with excitement despite the close call.

Zor El winked at the Kelex unit and patted it on the back. “Thanks for the save, friend.” he told the robot, then grabbed his daughter’s hand and moved quickly back towards the skimmer to face his doom.

**Metropolis, Present**

“So that is why I know I could easily last a mere eight seconds on a bull.” Kara explained, finishing her story to a wide-eyed Kell. The two were at a rodeo outside the city, enjoying the day, Kara forcing Kell to wear a cowboy hat and boots once again, and sharing nachos.

Kell shook his head at the absurdity of the story. The part that surprised him was he had no doubt it was true.

“No wonder your Mother is afraid to let you out of her sight.” he realized.

“What about you? Think you could ride one of those beasts?” she asked.

Kell shook his head. “I have no reason to want to. There must be easier ways to make a living than this.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “It’s all about the thrill of taking a risk.”

“I can understand a thrill.” Kell answered back. “I’ve felt many so called thrills running from monsters on worthless rocks and moons. I’ve experienced many thrills with you, racing through asteroid fields, taking on thousands of androids in space, visiting Apokolips to enjoy it’s wildlife and breaking many mating protocols on top of explosive devices. What I can’t understand is doing this bull riding over and over again, despite the injuries. Do it once, sure. Do it repeatedly and you might be considered what humans call a ‘masochist’.”

Kara laughed and the two held hands enjoying the day as it turned into night. Alura had allowed them out with no other chaperones. Kara knew Red Shard troops and Green Lanterns were around, but she couldn’t see them and didn’t bother to look. Hopefully, her Mother hadn’t been lying. It had been a stressful couple of days, with Earth being attacked by thousands of androids, opening gigantic tears in the space time continuum, flying to Apokolips, fighting dreggs and parademons, then setting up satellites around the Earth that would prevent Brainiac from launching a surprise attack.

After the last ride, the two strolled hand in hand around the ground, taking a closer look at the livestock, buying more food, and taking in the sights of the carnival that had been set up outside the rodeo.

They discovered the wonders of funnel cake and Kettle Corn, then began walking towards the sound of music. A large building which had been silent all day, was now vibrant as night fell, humans streaming into the establishment.

“There is dancing. I want to go.” Kara told him and began pulling him towards the building.

Kara wasted no time once they were inside, pulling him onto the dance floor.

“I have no idea how these people are dancing. Can we just hold each other and sway like last time? I really liked that.” Kell suggested.

Unfortunately, Kara shot the idea down. “Nope, we have to dance like they are. I think it is called line dancing. Let’s watch what they do for a minute and then repeat the steps.”

Kell had a bad feeling about this place, noticing the many male patrons eyeing Kara, despite having mates themselves.

Another part of him understood. Kara had worn tight blue jeans and, as soon as they had left the Lake House, knotted the bottom of her shirt to bare her very cut abdomen and let her hair fall loose. She was a sight, not only breathtakingly beautiful, but sexy as hell.

Finally the line dance and Kell’s awkward attempts to imitate the others on the floor ended and a slower song began. Kara wrapped her arms around him and the two began moving slowly to the music.

“Much better.” the man admitted.

Kara couldn’t disagree. “Staged dances aren’t my thing. I prefer to feel the music in my soul, give myself to it and let it guide my body. Music is no different than anything else in the Universe. It essence is different than solid matter, of course, but the sound waves cause vibrations that are transformed into electrical signals in our brain. These signals light up emotional and physical responses. I like to think of them as just another part of the beautiful universe: protons, electrons, the positive and negative constantly drawn together, unable to resist each other. Our bodies are not so much different, just larger manifestations of the basic attractions of the universe, drawing into each other, causing massive sparks that can change everything, merging with each other, forming one out of many or many out of one...”

“I love it when you talk science to me.” Kell admitted, pulling her closer and earning a smile.

“There is more to mates than science. The bonding of two souls, becoming one is beautiful. Are you ready to merge with my soul?” Kara whispered in his ear.

Kell nodded, doing his best not to stutter and ignore the shiver in his body. “Since the moment I saw you.”

Kara smiled and lay her head on his chest.

After a few more moments the song ended but they continued dancing into the next, neither saying a word.

Until Kara spoke of course.

“Do you realize you will be the eighteenth member of our house named Kell El? I know the sound will take a bit to get used to, but I like it.” she said happily.

Kell pulled back. “What are you talking about?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “When we are bonded… our names, your name, my name.”

Kell shook his head. “Why would I take the House of El’s name? Kell El? That sounds ridiculous. It would be like having two first names. I thought we would take mine or...”

Kara had stepped away from him, an incredulous look on her face.

“Kell El is not a ridiculous name. The second to last Kell El, developed the first light speed engine 2 million years ago! The last Kell El, developed the theory for harnessing the power of stars, allowing Gan El 1.2 million years ago to create the first engine to supersede the laws of physics known at the time to promote faster than lightspeed travel without risking time travel or advanced aging. His work also led to his daughter, Anka El, developing the first Omegahedron one hundred and twenty-two years later!”

Kell fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Here we go. Do you know the entire history of the House of El? Even the names of people from a million years ago?”

“Of course. All Kryptonians know the ancestors of the House of El.” Kara told him, not liking his tone.

“Right, the first House of Rao, the favored family...” Kell replied, not keeping the sarcasm out of his voice.

“Every major scientific breakthrough has come from the House of El! That scout ship you grew up in was a 28th level upgrade, designed by my Grandfather! There is nothing wrong with Kell El!”

Kell took his arms off Kara’s waist. “And what of my House? I realize we don’t have an esteemed history that goes back to the beginning of written Kryptonian records, but it is still my family!”

“Yes, but... our House...”

“Of course. The House of Ur compares little to the great House of El.”

Kara stomped her foot and clenched her fist. “I did not say that. I am just saying the House of El must continue...”

“And it is! Am I missing something? I thought Kal El already had the continuation process covered.” Kell reminded her.

“Fine, I can add your name. Kara Zor Ur El is a mouthful though.”

“And Kara Ur is out of the question, I suppose?”

Kara gritted her teeth and balled her fists. “Yes! Only sixty two times in the last two billion years has someone other than the House of El not been the head of the Science Guild. What’s the problem? Uncle Non took Aunt Astra’s name!”

“Because he had a brother and hated him! The man joined Black Zero in the attempted coup and it was Non who killed him. He told me his Father was a jerk too. He left that House gladly. My house never tried to help a man take over Krypton and turn it into a universal terror! I realize we aren’t as well known and we can’t trace our family lineage back billions of years, but we were a House, a family!”

Kara nodded her head. “Well, Kara Zor El Ur isn’t going to work. No one has four names on Krypton.”

“Zor is just a nickname... you don’t have to use it.”

Kara pushed the man in his chest, causing him to step back.

“You hit me!” Kell exclaimed incredulously.

“That was a shove! You will know when it is a hit! I will not give up my father’s name! I didn’t mean your family is...”

“Oh yes you did.” he cut in. “I see what Non was talking about. _‘She can be a bit arrogant, Kell, but she means nothing by it’_. I think he understated your arrogance! But then what else should I expect from Rao’s Hand?”

Kara shoved him again. “You want arrogance? I haven’t begun to show you arrogance. I dumb down most of what I say so everyone around me can understand what is going on! So you think I should give up my Father’s name? The man who saved millions from diseases, saved our battleships in times of war, saved our people?!”

“I am not asking you to. It came out wrong.” he admitted, realizing he may have crossed a line, even though she had crossed several in his opinion.

“It came out fine. We can keep our own names!” she shouted.

“And any children we may have?”

“I’m not sure I even want to have children with you!” Kara yelled.

Kell rolled his eyes. “Of course you don’t! Maybe I’m not smart enough to father children from the great House of El. I wouldn’t want my blood diluting the incredible geniuses expected from your line. What about continuing my House!? Isn’t that important? My father may not have been a hero, but he did as much for Krypton...”

“I never said he didn’t! I’m just saying that you keep your name and if it means that much to you I will have four names even if it sounds stupid!”

Kell threw up his hands. “So now the name of my House is stupid.”

“I didn’t say that. I said Kara Zor El Ur sounds stupid. Saying Councilor Kara Zor El in public council meetings is already a mouthful! What would be so bad about joining my House? We are going to be living in the compound of the House of El.”

“Yes and yet your Aunt and Uncle haven’t changed their names to El.”

“They don’t have to. They are a part of the House of El, through my Mother!”

Kell rolled his eyes. “Right, your Mother that we will be living with. Forever. Why can’t we have our own place?”

Kara looked at him sharply. “We will. We will have our own quarters. I’m going to share a bathroom with you. Do you know how big of a deal that is? I have never shared a bathroom in my life! There isn’t space in Argo City for a new residence. And don’t even think of leaving the bathroom door open when you are in it. I’m not sure if that is what happens with mated couples, but it won’t happen with us. If you are using it for anything other than a shower, it stays closed.”

“The same goes for you.” Kell responded.

A large bald man in a sleeveless shirt, black vest and tattoos covering his arms, stepped up behind Kara. “Hey, what language is that you two are fighting in.”

Kara never glanced at the man, her red-faced glare pinned solely on Kell. “French. Leave us alone.”

The man laughed. “I was hoping since you and cowboy here are fighting, maybe I can cut it. Feel like dancing with me?”

“No. Now leave me.” Kara responded.

The man winked at Kell and moved his hand towards Kara’s...

Then he was on his knees, his wrist in Kell’s grip, arm twisted in great pain.

“You do not touch women without permission.” Kell told the man. “And you most definitely do not touch her. Try it again and I will snap your arm off, human.”

Kara saw that the exceptionally large man was in tears as Kell had him pressed into the ground.

“Kell, you are going to break his wrist. Let him go.” Kara told him.

Kell looked at her, then relaxed, letting the man’s arm drop where he cradled it quickly to his chest.

Kara noticed that other, similarly dressed men and a few women had stood up and were surrounding them.

One swung at Kell who didn’t move, instead letting the man’s fist hit his face. Kara winced at the sound of broken fingers as they struck the immovable Kryptonian.

“That’s two hands that won’t be touching women inappropriately. Who’s next?” Kell asked the group of people.

Kara was about to admonish him when she heard a scream behind her. A female had taken a bar chair and was swinging it towards her head.

Before she could decide if she simply wanted to stop it or move to the side, a woman was in front of the female, grabbing the stool in midair and holding a gun to the perpetrator’s face. A human gun.

The blonde looked around and nearly panicked, seeing ten casually dressed Red Shard soldiers standing around her, holding firearms pointed at the ones who seemed to be hostile towards them.

_“Put the guns down_!” Kara nearly screamed. “ _You can’t just walk into an establishment and pull guns on people!”_

The largest guard, one that she could not help but notice during her life, looked at her confused. “ _But they are human guns. This is normal… we are blending in. Zay is even wearing cowboy hat.”_

Kara grabbed Kell by the arm and pulled him to the exit. She was glad to see her guards had put away their guns. Instead they had performed a protective column around her, walking in a straight line, sending every human in the dance hall stumbling as soon as they bumped into the unit.

As soon as they were outside, the entire group ran quickly, disappearing into the dark night, stopping a mile from the grounds seconds later.

Kara took out her phone and called her sidekick. “Kelex?”

As usual, her friend had anticipated her needs and answered the unasked question. “Security feed was cut. I believed they moved too fast for human eyes to see.”

“Thank you, Kelex. How is Krypto?”

“He repeatedly jumps in the air in an attempt to bite me. He has also licked your mother again and was chewing her shoes. He is not being a ‘ _good boy_ ’ by my understanding of the definition.”

Kara grinned at Kelex’s report and ended the call. Her grin then morphed into a glare which she leveled at her companions.

_“_ What were you all thinking?” She asked in Kryptonese.

The one she knew as Commander Zol spoke. “Humans were moving towards you aggressively.”

“You weren’t even supposed to be here tonight!” She exclaimed.

“That was never going to happen. We were told to blend in. We are wearing human clothes and having to use inferior human weapons,” the man calmly explained.

Kara pointed in the direction of the building they had left. “They were humans! What did you think they were going to do? They can’t hurt me!”

The blonde woman, whose name was Ninna according to Alex, stepped up to Kara. “Like the human that struck you with deadly radiation, or the one that conducted a faulty experiment causing her to mutate and strike you repeatedly? Or perhaps the human who Brainiac used as a shell before he attacked you with some sort of mechanical tentacles in the hopes that he could pierce your brain?”

Kara held her breath so she wouldn’t scream in frustration. “I am surprised. All these years and none of you talked to me. Now you can speak to me? Did the council have a meeting rescinding those stupid laws?”

“We are only allowed to speak to you if you argue about our presence or your need for security.” Commander Zol told her.

Kara was beyond irritated. “That’s ridiculous. It stops now. You will not follow me anywhere else. Is that understood?!”

Zol’s expression never changed as he answered, “I understand that as Head of the Science Guild and a member of the Council you have no authority over me. I follow the orders of our Generals and uphold the oath I swore when you were a child. We will go back to being discrete, but we will be near you. If you don’t like that, take it up with Generals Astra and Non.”

Before Kara could respond they were all gone, back into the night sky.

She turned to Kell who was not looking at her. “Did you know they were around?”

The man shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry... about the name thing. I can keep mine and you will keep yours and if we ever do have children in the future we can figure out something then. I can’t just leave my name behind. I hurt my Father enough... I couldn’t do that to him.”

Kara’s face softened at his tone. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her slightly and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

“What do you mean? I ... I talk about my Father and family all the time. You never tell me anything about yours. I doubt you could hurt anyone, Kell. I mean family, at least.”

The man turned around and shook his head, sorrow heavily etched on his face. “When we returned to Argo City from our last trip, Father found out the big secret everyone was whispering about. He said the High Council forbid Jor El from speaking of Krypton dying. But everyone believed your Father. There were projects being worked on in secret… even from the High Council.

“Father told me Jor El had been petitioning for more exploration missions. I guess he wanted as many people off the planet as soon as possible. The High Council told him it would consider his request at the next monthly meeting. We didn’t have a month, but Father didn’t know that. He wanted me on one of those trips and I told him...”

Kara said nothing, giving him time to continue.

“I told him he was ridiculous to believe that. I couldn’t imagine our planet... exploding. The thought was insane. How could all of Krypton just be gone? Then I told him the trip we had just returned from was my last because I was going to join the Military Guild. He became angry, told me that our House had always been explorers, finding new minerals and elements for Krypton for millions of years. I told him I didn’t care. I wanted more than just mining dead rocks in space. I wanted to fight, be a warrior.”

Kara felt a chill, having an idea of where this was going. “He didn’t take it well?”

Kell shook his head. “He was angry, upset, he kept telling me that I had to get off planet, go on the next trip, that the military would be able to do nothing.”

Kell paused for a moment, tears sliding unchecked down his face. “And I called him a superstitious old man, who believed every rumor he heard. I told him all the work that was going on was just because Zor El believed his brother’s outlandish claims and I would follow my own path. He promised to teach me how to pilot, promised me everything I could ever want if I stayed in the Explorers Guild…. but I told him all I wanted was a different life.

“I said goodbye to Mother, took a bag with my jacket and few changes of clothes and went straight to the Military Guild headquarters. Because the Explorers Guild was technically part of the Military, I had no problem getting in. I stayed on the ship, began training, accidentally saved your life and then went on orbital patrol a week later.”

Kara understood. “The last time you spoke to your Father you fought. You were fifteen, Kell. There was nothing wrong... you couldn’t have known.”

Kell shook his head. “No, I didn’t believe. I didn’t believe your Father or mine and I basically told my Father I was through following in his footsteps. When it happened... when we finally docked with Argo City… after we escaped the Phantom Zone, I hoped I would see him, apologize, hold my Mother... then I found out they were dead.”

Kara pulled the man into her arms. He dropped his head on her shoulder and stood still. “I feel that if I give up the name of our House, it would be like I was giving up any memory of them. I hurt him once. I won’t ever get the chance to talk to him or Mother again... you are right. We can keep our names and worry about children in the future.”

Kara stepped back and shook her head. “Maybe four names would be fine. Or maybe we can come up with our own.” she told him playfully hoping to see him smile.

“Our own? What did you have in mind?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “Thanks to Kal El, Zod isn’t being used anymore.”

Kell burst out in laughter and hugged her close. “Kara and Kell Zod. Your Mother would kill both of us.”

Kara’s phone beeped and she saw her Uncle Non’s number.

“Did you realize your soldiers are packing heat?” she greeted him.

Non didn’t respond to her question. “I need you in Watchtower immediately. Brainiac opened an interdimensional tear. Your defenses worked but he has entered the galaxy. He is at the edge, stationary. Since your fighter isn’t in space we wouldn’t have known except he is broadcasting.”

“How many Lanterns are still in the system?” Kara asked.

“52...” Non replied.

“Don’t let them attack...”

“I know! This isn’t the first war I have fought. He wants to see our next move but more than that... just come directly to Watchtower. We are congregating here. Fly low but fly fast.” Non stated, then ended the call.

Kara looked towards Kell. “Probably is a good idea. I think I hear sirens coming.”

Kell looked up at the stars. “I wish it were as simple as blowing him out of the sky. He has thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of sentients hostage in that ship of his. I am guessing you have a plan?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “One with about a 42% chance of success right now. I will figure it out. You ready to race?”

Twenty seconds later, the duo landed on the roof of Watchtower, figuring since it was night there would be no need to take the convoluted entrance under Wayne Industries.

The door opened for them and they raced to the 21st floor.

Her Mother, Lois, and Non were present as were Kal El, Wally, Victor, Hal and Diana. “Where is Kelex?”

Alura looked sadly at her daughter. “Setting up your portable lab in the training room.”

“Okay... where is Alex?”

“National City. She needed a few days to think about some things, a little space. Given the current situation, I am going to send someone for her as soon as possible.” Non explained. “The Lanterns are holding position but will attack if Brainiac tries to move forward and we will follow. No sign of androids yet… but it seems he doesn’t want to attack. He wants to talk to you.”

“How do you know that?” Kara asked, somewhat apprehensively. “Is the broadcast going to a host?”

Non nodded and looked at the screen gravely. Kara looked and what she saw made her heart race, her anger erupting.

Batman and a man in an overcoat were on the rooftop of some building. Standing next to a large spotlight was a little girl, with explosives wrapped around her chest.

“She told Bruce when he arrived that she would only speak to Kara El. He gave Bruce 30 minutes to find you or the girl dies.” Non explained, gritting his teeth. “Coward. I look forward to wiping him from existence.”

Kara took in the sight on the screen, willing her anger to calm, knowing she couldn’t help the little girl if she couldn’t keep a clear head. “If she is being controlled by a parasite he is going to kill her anyway. How many of these things did he send before we knew about it?”

“At least two, obviously, but it could be hundreds. We need a way to track them.” Kal El told her.

“Yes, and we will, but in the meantime, I’m not losing this one. I have what I need now.” Kara’s focus began to narrow as a plan formed in her mind. “Wally, how fast can you run?”

“As fast as you need me to.” he told her, for once no trace of humor in his voice.

“Fast enough to clip that bomb off her before it explodes?” Kara asked intently.

Wally nodded his head. “Absolutely… but what about the parasite?”

“I’ll handle the parasite.” Kara said, turning to her cousin. “Kal, how strong is your cape? Can it contain an explosion?”

Superman nodded.

“Good.” Kara pulled her phone out. “Kelex? Has the stasis pod and the matter manipulation device been removed from my fighter?”

“Yes. Everything is set up as you specified.” Kelex replied, before asking, “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“No, I’m all out of good ideas. Bad ideas are all I have left.” Kara responded then looked to her uncle. “Uncle Non, I need a stasis chip. Do you have any in the scout ship’s armory in the event of mortal injuries?”

“Yes, I’ll get it immediately.” Non was gone in a blur that would rival the Flash.

Kara took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s have a chat with a Coluan and save a girl’s life.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters

* * *

Kara landed alone on the rooftop of Gotham City Police Station decked in her blue top and red skirt. The building had been evacuated, Batman and his friend, the commissioner, had left, leaving her with the young, blonde-haired, skinny girl who could not have been older than twelve. Kara now had a clear view of the explosives wrapped around her body.

The girl gave her an eerie smile. “Kara El.”

Kara raised her hands and walked closer to the girl, nearly in arm’s reach. “We should get something straight. The name is Kara Zor El.”

The little girl giggled. “A Daddy’s girl. Isn’t that what the humans would call that?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “A coward. That’s what humans would call a gutless being who uses young children to communicate from a safe distance. You are pathetic.”

“And you are impressive. I am not sure what you did to my androids, but I have an idea. I’ve been watching your small ship zipping around the solar system. You learned of a way to open interdimensional breeches. Very impressive. I tried to arrive closer to your planet but realized you had effectively blocked me. That meant I had to use another method of contacting you.”

Kara X-rayed the little girl and was sickened, but not surprised by what she saw. A small parasite attached to her brain and spinal column, wires running through her body and millions of nanobots in her bloodstream.

“My ship is awesome.” Kara said, keeping the Coluan talking. “I call her Rao’s Wrath.”

Brainiac chuckled, the sound unnatural coming from the young girl. “And I thought Rao was a merciful God.”

“He is until you mess with Kryptonians.” Kara cocked her head to the side, continuing to bait the monster. “So, you are scared to approach Earth? I don’t blame you. I doubt you could have taken Apokolips in an even match.

“So, what do you want? Do you wish to try and pierce my head again with your little tentacles? Steal knowledge directly from my mind? Because you aren’t a conqueror… you are just a simple thief.”

The little girl was no longer smiling. “Do not think I am some warmonger. I am a being greater than simple war. I gather knowledge. I cannot be baited into a fight against hundreds of Green Lanterns and the so called ‘Justice League’. Darkseid was a fool to think he could take the Earth in war. If not for your new method of counteracting my advances, you would be a fool to think Earth could defeat me. My quest for knowledge is conducted without unnecessary loss of life if possible.

“Proud Kryptonians... the spiritual warriors of the Universe, who cannot be defeated, blessed by your god… you are bound to the rules of honor and the weakness of mercy. I am bound by nothing. Unlike your former sentimental race, nothing will stand in the way of getting what I desire.”

Kara smiled coldly. “I can see that. Using a child to get my attention is dishonorable and certainly something no Kryptonian would have done. When I heard you were a 12th level intellect, supposedly equal to myself, I expected more. For instance, how long have you known about interdimensional tears?”

“Over two centuries.” Brainiac replied arrogantly.

“And you stole it from another race, didn’t you? Discovered the method in some other planet’s tech? You didn’t think of it yourself. It took me five minutes while eating a corndog to figure it out. So I’m wondering, is there anything you have invented yourself since building your shrink ray?”

The little girl was still not smiling. “I have come to offer you an opportunity. Your skill has impressed me. You know I have the pieces I need to solve the Anti-Life Equation. Join me, not as a prisoner but an equal. We will discover every secret this Universe has to offer and perhaps beyond. In return, we would have the Anti-Life Equation and find a world to test it on, one that would not offend your sense of honor, perhaps Mars. I will guarantee the safety of Earth, including your cousin… but you do not belong there. Beings such as the two of us are destined for greatness beyond saving a simple race of primitives like the humans.”

Kara laughed. “What makes you think I need your pieces to solve the Anti-Life Equation?”

“But you do not have the technology to telepathically plant the equation in the minds of billions nor the mental capacity. My brain has been modified and enhanced, greater than any living creature. Your mind, no matter how great, can only sustain so much, before the thoughts drive you insane, shutting your brain down completely to defend itself. Once I have solved the equation, you will not be able to stop me.”

Kara shook her head. “I don’t have to stop you. The Anti-Life Equation is flawed. It’s a con… made to fool sentient beings into believing life is futile. If life is truly futile, why would you continue this search for knowledge? What would be the point?

“No, you are just another thief and warmonger, no matter how much you claim not to be. Your claim of only wanting knowledge, of not having an ego, is a lie… and so is the Anti-Life Equation. If you attempt to use it, I will be there.

“I have Rao, I have love, I have pain, I have emotions you could never hope to understand. I will be able to handle the thoughts of billions because I have the truth on my side. You live inside your ship and study life through the thoughts of others… but you have never experienced it yourself. How would you know the futility of something you have never experienced?”

The little girl stared at Kara for a moment before a smile lit up her features. “Loneliness + alienation + fear... life = death, self = dark. It is only a matter of time.”

Kara shook her head. “Not even close. Companionship + understanding... self = light, death = rebirth. I have truth and you have lies. I didn’t have to steal pieces of a false equation to create my own. Don’t bother collecting Kryptonite from the remains of my home to try and destroy me. Thanks to you activating that monster through Lex Luthor, I have devised a way to counteract the radiation. Whatever you think of, I can stop it.

“So keep making your moves because when I make mine, it will be checkmate.”

There was anger in the young girl’s expression now. “This is your last opportunity, Kara Zor El. Join me and the two of us will find the secret to the birth and rebirth of entire universes. Travel to futures, travel to pasts, see infinite expansions of universes, be gods of our own.”

Kara shook her head. “No, you are only here now because you fear me… the prophecy about me destroying you wasn’t a prophecy, it was a promise.”

Kara moved her hand quickly, placing a blue chip behind the girl’s ear at superspeed. Wally West came in faster than she could see, taking the vest off the girl, activating the explosives. Before the explosives could ignite a second later, Superman was on the roof with his cape in his hands. Wally placed the bomb in the fabric and Superman held it closely, his back turned to shield them. The blast was deafening but the shock wave never broke through his cape much less his invulnerable body.

The Flash grabbed the girl and ran for Watchtower.

Kara and Kal followed, arriving in a blur to find the girl on a hard bench in the training room, one of many tools and constructs that had emerged from one of Kara’s small devices. The matter manipulation device that had been on Kara’s ship had been taken apart and now stood over the table in a larger form, pleasing Kara. Kelex’s work was exceptional as always.

A blue light rose, wrapping the girl into a box of energy, one that disappeared quickly. The chip that Kara had placed behind the girl’s ear was removed and handed off to Wally who was to return it to Non.

Suddenly, Kara and Kelex were alone with their patient.

“Kelex?”

“Stasis is complete.” Her friend reported. “The parasite is unmoving as is her blood and internal organs.”

Kara let out a breath. The first part was done. They had immobilized the nanobots in the blood stream along with the parasite embedded in her brain and body. She would not die.

She also would not live if she ever came out of stasis.

Now came the hard part.

Kelex handed her some clear gloves which Kara pulled on, using the familiar routine to take a deep breath and force herself to relax. She raised her hands and, to the surprise of the people watching though security cameras, the training room came to life, holographic screens appearing all around, displaying a visual representation of the girl along with Kryptonian symbols depicting information most of the watchers couldn’t understand.

“Kara’s field lab.” Alura said to anyone listening or wondering what the hell is going on. “She has the child in stasis. The girl will not die so long as her body is in this state.”

“She won’t wake either.” Batman pointed out.

Alura shook her head at the doubt in the man’s voice. Addressing him directly, though speaking to all the gathered heroes in general, she said, “I do not know what religion, if any, you practice, but if you ever need to see a miracle to believe, watch my daughter. She will show you miracles, Bruce Wayne.”

In the training room that now served as Kara’s lab, she allowed Kelex to place sensors on the side of her face. These sensors would allow the field lab to operate in concert with her brain’s electrical impulses and movements similar to her lab in Argo. It wasn’t as smooth in its responses as being in her actual lab, but it was close.

The matter manipulation device was moving closer to the table, the small movements of Kara’s head and fingers guiding it into position.

“Kelex, do you have the crystal from the Scout Ship ready?”

“Yes.”

“Has Brainiac left the system yet?” she asked.

“The Lanterns are moving towards him... yes, he has escaped.”

Kara was not surprised. “Hook up the crystal to the Fortress and get Uncle Jor on the line.”

To the observers’ surprise, a hologram of Jor El appeared.

“Old man, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do when I see you again. Right now though, I need your opinion.” Kara said, motioning to the occupant lying on the table.

The AI of Jor El ran his hands just above the girl’s body. “This cannot be undone. Once she is out of stasis, she will die. The parasite is too deeply attached to her brain and her blood is mostly nanobots.”

Kara’s expression was intense as she responded, “I plan to wipe the nanobots and parasite from her body by turning the inorganic material to organic tissues, bone marrow and blood cells. With the remainder, I will use a slight gravity pull, make the particles subatomic iron and remove them from her body.”

“And you plan to use these organic tissues to repair her brain?” Jor El asked.

“Exactly.” Kara stated firmly.

The hologram shook its head. “I am sorry, Kara, but that is impossible.”

The blonde smiled at his words, her eyes shining brightly. “That’s exactly what I needed you to say. Kelex, I’m done with him.”

On the floor above, Kell looked at Kal El and said sarcastically, “Your Father is a wonderful source of information.”

Non shook his head, an unexpected smile lighting his face. “She knows it is impossible. She simply needed Jor El to tell her that.”

Kal El shook his head sadly, seemingly confused as to why the General was smiling. “I’m sorry he wasn’t more help.”

Non laughed outright now. “He said exactly what she wanted to hear. There is one important fact you should learn now about your cousin: when someone tells Kara something is impossible, she will do whatever it takes to prove them wrong. Hearing it from Jor was just the motivation she needed to destroy all doubt in her mind. For Kara, things are only impossible until they are not. So watch and be amazed for she is about to do the impossible.”

On the floor below, Kelex locked Kara’s legs in place with clamps on the floor that covered the length of her boots.

“Rao, grant me your strength, skill and knowledge.” Kara whispered. “Kelex, let’s get started. Overlay her biometrics over her body. I need to do this on an atomic level and then check. If that doesn’t work, I am going to have to use my X-Ray vision to go subatomic. We will go all the way to the source of the universe if we must.”

“You realize even you have your limits.” Kelex replied. “There are millions of nanobots in her blood stream and throughout her body. This could take days. Once you start...”

“Just keep bringing me Cherry Coke in a glass with a straw, partner. Feed me nachos. Extra jalapeños and try not to get any cheese on my face. We have this. You trust me?”

Kelex tilted his head and responded, “62% of the time.”

Kara smiled. “We’ve accomplished more with lesser odds. Time for Mama to go to work.”

The matter manipulation device shot bright streams of energy into Kara’s gloves, and she began to move over the girl who now resembled a human with no skin thanks to the hologram.

Up above, the crowd had grown as Justice Leaguers who had heard what happened flocked to Watchtower. What they saw on screen was amazing: colors, screens, holograms of various human bodies and a brain, the unknown girl’s appearance changing as the almost electric map of her body overlaid the girl’s actual body.

The minutes turned to hours. Parts of the parasite slowly faded, then disappeared. Kelex brought Kara a cup of Cherry Coke and she sipped it through a straw, her eyes never leaving the girl’s body.

“What is she doing? How is this happening?” Bruce finally asked.

Non smirked. “You are seeing the technology of Krypton in the hands of its greatest mind. She is performing a total body reconstruction on the girl. I’ve never seen this done… no one has.”

“No one has ever tried.” Alura said proudly, a pleased smile gracing her face. “Changing inorganic matter to organic matter... Rao, she is beautiful.”

Bruce admitted the scene was beautiful and what he saw her doing, never moving, hands barely twitching but slight shifts in the parasite inside the girl’s body had him greatly concerned.

He had never been a religious person, yet Zatanna had shown him many things in this world he had not believed possible. Now, he wondered if the girl would be the same as she was before her body was stolen by the thieving Coluan if Kara succeeded in removing the parasite.

Bruce hesitated, but finally asked, “Is the girl still alive? Will she regain cognitive function? I understand her brain is being repaired but will she be brain dead or even still… there?”

Almost as if summoned, a new girl walked in beside Dick Grayson. The young teenager with purple hair and dark eyes was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. The kid, because she was noticeably young, looked like a walking poster for Hot Topic minus the piercings, except for one small jewel on her forehead. Bruce recognized her as Rachel Roth, a member of Dick’s team, remembering she possessed incredible power and Dick had taken under his wing to guide and protect.

“We heard what was going on.” Dick told his old mentor. “I needed to see this for myself. Is Brainiac attacking?”

Bruce shook his head. “No. He is scared of Kara… he all but admitted it. Kara neutralized his one advantage of surprise.”

Before he could explain more, Rachel screamed and fell to the ground.

“Rachel!” Dick yelled and dropped next to her. “What happened? Do we need to get you out of here? Are you losing control?”

The young girl stood up with Dick’s help and shook her head, breathing heavily.

“I looked at the kid’s soul. I left my body and traveled to her. She lives… she is still in her body.” Rachel told the room.

“Then why did you scream?” Bruce asked.

The shaken girl took a deep breath while still leaning on her mentor as he held her up. “I was surprised. I… I couldn’t look any longer. Behind Supergirl, there is this bright, red light… so bright it overcame me. It’s almost wrapping her up in a cocoon and there is a blonde man beside her. He has his hand on her shoulder and appears to be whispering in her ear. The man looked at me, smiled, and said ‘Hello, Rachel’. He even winked at me.

“I’ve never experienced anything like it. It felt so… warm... I have seen auras, but this was something different. This was no normal aura or ghost. I was overwhelmed.”

Alura walked over to the small girl and placed a hand on her cheek. “There is no shame in being overwhelmed, child. I imagine looking at the true form of Rao would be disconcerting for anyone, Kryptonian or otherwise.

“You saw a celestial being, Rao, our god, surrounding her, sharing his warmth and light. The man beside her is Kara’s father, whispering encouraging words in her ear. I can always feel his presence near her, even though I can’t see or touch him.”

Rachel had tears streaming down her face. “I’ve... when I have looked at people before I have seen darkness, evil, despair. I’ve never seen or felt anything so... beautiful.”

The room quieted, all eyes back on Kara. They could not see any energy surrounding her or a man standing by her side. Rachel had felt it though. She had learned to travel out of her body, to send her soul to search for other souls. The experiences were usually bleak, dark. But not this time. This time she felt comfort and peace.

In her makeshift lab, Kara was sweating for the first time since she landed on Earth. Her heart was racing while she struggled to keep perfect control over her body.

“Kelex.” Kara whispered. “I need the full body support. I’m beginning to really cramp.”

Kelex moved quickly to Kara’s bag, then ripped off her cape and moved to her legs, attaching the required support. The clear polymer that trapped her legs now rose to her back and the back of her neck while braces covered her arms.

“Are you okay?” Kelex asked, worry now evident in his robotic tone. “You are experiencing physical sensations you have not felt since you arrived on Earth. Perhaps you need a break?”

Kara grunted in disagreement, even as she longed for that break. “I can’t lose rhythm, Kelex. It’s like a song. Picking it up again after stopping mid-chorus is possible, but it will never sound the same. I can’t stop.”

“There are millions of nanobots in her blood stream.” Kelex protested.

Kara rolled her eyes, unable to move her head. “Exactly. This won’t be easy or quick but every single one of them has to be removed.

“Pull a blood sample and give me type and distance between bots. There must be an arrangement to these, a pattern. I am going to have to go into her heart and lungs as well. I can stay awake. I don’t care how much I hurt, I can’t stop. Once I find the pattern, it will go quickly.

“As you can see, I’m nearly done with her brain. Run simulations on cognitive functions then the remainder of the parasite particles need to be removed. They are small enough to be pulled through her pores. Once I can reconstruct this thing, I might be able to figure out a tracking program, look for others around the planet.”

Kelex asked sharply, “Does that seem like a good idea? ... never mind.”

Kara understood his reticence. “Don’t worry, I won’t save the whole parasite. Maybe just a single nanobot to trace the power source. A partially deconstructed parasite would be easier to use though.”

“I’ll have a gravity pull set up immediately.” Kelex told her then moved to complete his task.

**National City**

Alex sat in her apartment with Winn, having a discussion about the rest of her life. She was still reeling from the offer Non had made, J’onn’s opinion that she should accept it and not sure what to think about it.

“Alex, you have to do this.” Winn told her, his excitement on her behalf obvious. “If James were here, he would tell you the same thing. Have you called him?”

Alex shook her head. “No, James is a reporter.”

“Photojournalist.” Winn corrected.

“In this case, there is no difference, Winn. He’s a good guy but while Lois may keep the existence of a large population of Kryptonians in space a secret, James won’t. If Cat Grant finds out, the entire world will find out, then the entire Universe. Besides, he doesn’t have the security clearance and you know better than to give out top secret information to a civilian. Besides, even if James did keep it a secret, I wouldn’t want him to have to make that decision.” Alex explained.

She sat lost in thought, Winn remaining unusually quiet while she tried to work through her concerns. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair, then looked at her best friend. His comforting presence enabled her to finally voice those thoughts. “This is a big deal. One way or another, my life will change. I will either go to another planet or stay here and risk regretting it every day if I don’t.”

Winn got up from the chair he was sitting in and moved to sit beside Alex on her couch. Turning to face her, he said, “Okay, tell Winn about it. What is Argo City like? Is it all alienly and stuff?”

Alex shook her head. chuckling. “God no, it’s like a high tech, fairytale land floating in space. There are free, automated taxis, floating statues, beautiful homes, a gorgeous temple and art... Winn I didn’t see the tip of it. Kara’s lab... she showed me things… things I never imagined, things I would never see in my lifetime here… and we were only in her lab for maybe ten minutes. Just the tech I saw… I could spend years studying it and I know I have seen next to nothing so far.”

“Cool. Tell me again about the spaceship. Are we talking Enterprise or Star Destroyer?” The boyish grin on Winn’s face had Alex cracking up. His love of all things science and science fiction was one of the many things they had in common.

Returning his smile, she answered, “Probably bigger than a Star Destroyer. Kara mentioned it had a superweapon, sounds kind of like the Death Star. It’s called a ‘solar storm cannon’. Whatever it does, it operates off something Kara made called an ‘Alphahedron’. The armory, the ships, the tech... I’ve never seen anything like it, and we have seen a lot.”

Winn sighed, admitting to himself they had seen many wonderful and some frightening things in their jobs, so if Alex was impressed to the point of being almost speechless it must have been unbelievable. “Look, if Kara has this zippy thing that can get back to Earth in a second, it’s not like you would be gone forever or stuck there. You could... I don’t know, come back on weekends or something.”

Alex smiled and wished it could be that easy. “My job would be to monitor an ecosystem being propelled a billion years in less than a year, study plant and animal life, the oceans, the... I doubt I would have any time to come back considering everything else I want to do.”

Winn caught that something was off in her tone. She was hesitant. Probing further, he gently asked, “What else do you want to do?”

Alex smiled, her eyes lighting up with hope, no matter how hard she tried to contain it. “Her interdimensional device... I could go out in the field each day, do my job, and be back home every night. I could... I could have a child, Winn. My own child.”

Winn said nothing for a moment, taking that in. He knew how long Alex had wanted to be a mother. She had been on the adoption list for so long and her heart broke the longer she received no calls. Alex had always been torn by work and her wish to have a life outside of work.

He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. He smiled softly when he saw he had her attention. “What are the people like from what you saw? Pretty grim, serious types? Those soldiers who were with you looked pretty serious. Kara doesn’t look that serious but from what you have told me, she is kind of set apart from the rest.”

“The people are... happy. Despite everything they have lost, they seem so happy. Children run free, no one is worried about crime or children being kidnapped off the street. There are no drugs, though there is alcohol thankfully.

“They are also religious… I mean they are very religious. Soldiers, citizens… and especially, Kara. They have every reason to hate a god that took so much from them, yet they worship him. They are not afraid of death, they just see it as another level of existence.

“They are... good people. Hank admitted to me that he tried to rattle Non and could not get the man angry… and her aunt, she was so impressive. Her mother can be a bit... much, but she is a good woman who practically worships her daughter. I suspect she also encourages others to put Kara on a pedestal.”

Winn listened intently, mentally organizing and cataloging everything she said. After a moment, he began listing off positives. “So, you can learn scientific secrets you would never have the tech to learn here. You can witness and be a part of a freaking new planet coming to life. You would be considered a member of the House of El which is like the biggest deal on Krypton or Argo City, whatever. You could have a home, a job you love, a child and raise that child in a safe, loving environment surrounded by good people who are apparently extremely religious and honorable. You would get to work beside a twelfth level intellect, which sounds to me like she is the smartest thing going in the Universe.

“Why are you having a tough time with this decision? The only con I see would be having to learn the language, but you are so smart you will pick it up in no time. Plus, some of them know English so it’s not like you would be lost until you did.”

Alex leaned back and closed her eyes. “What about you, Winn? Wouldn’t you miss me? Seems like you have my bags ready and a rocket pack on my back. Who are you going to bitch about bad relationships with? James?”

Winn laughed, thinking of the ladies’ man and how James didn’t do relationships while he and Alex always wanted one and failed miserably. “I would go with you, but I wasn’t invited. Once you’re all settled, you can always ask Kara to zip me over for a visit. And on top of everything you’ve already told me, I know there is going to be a freaking army of Green Lanterns protecting this planet. Some short guys called the Guardians of the Galaxy...”

“Universe.” Alex corrected.

“Whatever!” Winn exclaimed. “You would get to interact with them too. Can you imagine what secrets they know? They created the freaking Green Lantern Corps.”

Seeing the look on her face and sensing her genuine distress at leaving him behind, he wanted to ease her pain at the expense of his own. He could never hold her back from the opportunity of a lifetime no matter that it cost him his best friend and confidant. “Of course, I would miss you, Alex, but this is a no brainer. You can’t say no. Everything you have ever wanted has been laid at your feet. They have recruited you! That’s a big deal. I doubt they are going around Earth searching for employees.”

Alex took a drink of her beer. “Do you think it is really that easy? It just seems too good to be true.”

“It is that easy. You deserve a few things that are too good to be true, Alex.” He said earnestly.

Alex smiled at her friend’s seriousness. James was her friend, but she and Winn had always had much more in common, perhaps because they worked in the same field and spent many nights together pouring their hearts out over beer and pizza. He was literally her brother from another mother.

“So, if you had the opportunity, you would go?” she asked.

“I would say yes so quickly it would leave you spinning.” Winn told her.

Alex was taken back by the quickness. “Really? You would leave everything behind?”

Winn threw his arms in the air. “What would I be leaving behind, Alex? I would make sure you got zipped or zapped over. What else would I be leaving? My apartment? Working twenty hours a day? I could figure out how to love their pizza and beer… hell, I would introduce them to our pizza and beer. You can’t miss this opportunity, Alex.”

Alex knew he was right. She had fought with herself for days but really there was never any choice. “I don’t want to be in anyone’s shadow, Winn. I won’t be some lab assistant, no matter how advanced the lab is.”

Winn laughed. “Alex, you have never been anything less than awesome. You are twenty-four and second-in-command of the DEO! No one can keep you in a shadow. So… have you talked to her? Kara, I mean?”

“No. I’m not certain if Non has even told her.” Alex said, wondering.

“Then talk to her. If she is cool with it and you make your position known, then there really isn’t a choice to make.” Winn told her.

Alex agreed, her mind made up. She would talk with Kara and make her final decision from there. “I should probably get back to Metropolis. Brainiac might be up to something and life is never boring around Kara. There’s no telling what she has gotten into since I’ve been away.”

Alex did find out what Kara was up to not long after that. Non had sent Ninna to pick her up in Kara’s fighter and fly her directly to Watchtower.

Ninna did not talk to her when she arrived in National City, signaling she was waiting on the roof of Alex’s building. She just gave her a smile when she stepped on board and flew off quickly. Alex noticed the woman looked exhausted, as if she hadn’t slept for days. Halfway across the country, Alex asked what she had missed in the last couple days.

“Enemy came to Galaxy.” Ninna replied in broken English. “Used little girl with bomb to talk to Lady Kara.”

Alex stiffened at that development, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea any creature could sink that low. Not even the worst aliens she had faced targeted children. “I suppose he killed the little girl after he was done?”

Ninna shook her head. “Lady Kara will save. She working on science... stuff. Been up for forty-nine hours. None of us want to sleep until she does.”

Alex shook her head. Forty-nine hours? Saving the girl from an advanced alien parasite. Was it possible? Though she hadn’t seen Lex Luthor after he was captured, Alex had heard about his condition.

“She’s doing this here? Not in Argo City?” Alex asked.

Ninna punched in coordinates for auto pilot and leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment. “Lady Kara using her field lab. Brought from home. She will save little girl. She always saves. She is never wrong.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “You did see her attempt at building a lightsaber, right?”

Ninna’s eyes opened slightly and she smiled. “Lady Kara and her Father had been known for sometime explosion when they work. She figure it out in end. She always do. She is Rao’s Hand. Her intellect is a gift from Rao. What she does with gift makes her who she is. She will save, like she did our people… and she will build lightsaber too, you will see.”

Ninna said nothing else, closing her eyes and seeming to doze off until an alert beeped ten minutes later showing that they had arrived. Ninna punched in another set of coordinates and the invisible ship landed on top of the skyscraper.

What she saw when she walked into the observation room at Watchtower frightened her. A couch had been brought into the control room, something she had never seen before. Alura was leaned into Kell, sleeping while the man had his arm wrapped around her. Other Justice League members sat in chairs and had fallen asleep. Only Bruce, Diana, Clark, Non and some teen she had never seen before, stood in front of the giant monitor. Alex could tell they were exhausted, just from their posture.

What was on the monitor caused her jaw to drop a bit more.

Kara was wrapped nearly completely in some hard plastic, only her hands able to move, wearing the clear gloves she had seen the blonde wear in her lab while manipulating subatomic particles. Holographic screens surrounded her, and bright lights of various shades were emitted from her hands to the girl’s body.

Despite this, Kelex was slowly feeding her Nachos, placing one chip into her mouth at a time then giving her a drink of some beverage through a straw.

Alex was taken aback by the look in Kara’s eyes. They were tired, and the look on her face could only be called haggard. This was not the sunny blonde who always smiled. This was a focused woman, only standing because of the clear braces around her body.

Non turned towards Alex and gave her a brief smile then turned back to watch his niece.

Alex thought of asking what Kara was doing but it was obvious from the screens. She was turning nonorganic matter into organic matter and reconstructing the girl’s heart. It appeared all traces of the parasite were gone from the girl’s brain and skeletal structure and Kara was now systematically eliminating nanobots from the girls heart, lungs and blood.

“The girl’s soul is still there,” the teen who Alex had never met before told her quietly. “I can see it. It hasn’t left her body and the blonde man with his hand on Supergirl’s shoulder is still whispering in her ear. I can’t hear what he is saying. Her aura is surrounded by this bright red glow, so bright I can’t look at it for long. Lady Alura says it is their god.”

Alex said nothing, standing with the others watching the twelfth level intellect do something she had never would have believed possible.

“She is reconstructing... not just eliminating but reconstructing altered DNA to its original form.” Alex realized trying to wrap her head around how much focus this must be taking and the absolute precision movements at the subatomic level.

Alex observed a beyond exhausted Kara, trapped in her braces, her eyes focused on the little girl, changing and rebuilding while Kelex used a slight gravitational field above the stasis chamber to draw subatomic iron particles from the girl’s pores.

“Bruce, can you bring up that screen directly in front of her?” Alex asked.

Bruce said nothing but he did zoom in, showing a screen surrounded by letters Alex recognized as Kryptonian. The sight of the girl’s body, even her blood was nearly perfect. Foreign matter in the blood stream was disappearing at an impressive rate yet the girl’s blood volume never lessened.

“She is almost done.” Alex realized.

Kell sped up next to Alex quickly, looking at the monitor. “She hasn’t had a break since we brought the girl here. Is she really close, Alex?” he asked.

Alex analyzed the readings in front of her, not being able to decipher the Kryptonian symbols, but she knew the human body well enough to determine Kara was about to succeed in fully removing the parasite. “I’m seeing an almost perfectly healthy girl, except for the fact that her body isn’t moving. It’s like she is frozen.”

“She’s locked in a stasis field. Every ship carries emergency units.” Non explained. “Kara used a temporary stasis chip to give Mr. West time to get the girl here. She placed the child in a field unit on arrival to stop Brainiac from killing her.”

In the training room, Kara took a deep breath. “Kelex?”

“No trace of the nanobots.” her AI confirmed.

“Heart, spine, brain... how does her brain look? Will she have movement? Cognitive function?”

Kelex ran a light from his optical scope over the girl. “Her brain is in perfect order. Once she is out of stasis, she should wake. It will be a shock to her system at first, as it is to all sentient beings, but it will be overcome quickly.”

Kara nearly flexed her fingers to remove the gloves. “If I have missed the slightest detail, she is dead the moment I pull her from stasis.”

“You haven’t, Kara. Look for yourself.” Kelex assured her.

Kara smiled tiredly. “You want me to trust my eyes? I can barely use X-Ray vision to see the subatomic structure. Atomic is as far as I can see clearly. I’m relying on the scans.”

“Which are correct. You were perfect. Shall I release you and turn off stasis?”

Kara looked doubtful for a moment. “Kelex if even one nanobot is left it could burn her system, give her an embolism, travel to her brain or heart. What if I got the DNA sequencing wrong or her blood type? I should double-check.”

“You already double-checked.” he reminded her.

“I should triple-check.” Kara argued.

“You did that as well.” Kelex said, reminding her. “I have gone over this twice. Kara, I have always made my doubts known to you and anything not involving explosive material has always been successful. You have succeeded... she is perfect. Now let’s wake this poor girl up. I am sure she has parents who are frantic about her safety.”

Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes, something she regretted since she had trouble opening them again. “Deactivate matter manipulator, close all screens and attach vital monitors. Is the former inorganic material contained?”

Kelex looked to the monitors over the containment unit. “Unfortunately, it is not enough to reconstruct even a portion. Even the nanobots have died. They were most likely relying on electrical stimulus from the brain.”

Kara sighed, but the answer didn’t surprise her. If she were going to do this heinous act to someone, that is exactly the power system she would use. “Let’s do this.”

Kelex turned off the stasis chamber as Kara held her breath and listened for the girl’s bodily functions to restart.

The girl sat up suddenly on the hard crystal-like table and took a deep breath, her eyes wide and heart racing.

She slowly looked around then nearly jumped when she saw Supergirl and some floating robot beside her bed.

“You’re Supergirl.” The girl realized after a moment.

“You can call me Kara. What’s your name?” the blond asked with a gentle voice.

“Tammy, but I like Tam.” the girl answered shakily.

Kara smiled at her and reached out with her gloved hand, placing it on her shoulder. “Relax, Tam. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Tammy thought hard, trying to shake off the fuzziness in her head. “I was at the zoo. My parents let me... stay... I wanted to see the new lion exhibit... then... nothing. Where am I?”

“You are at the Justice League Headquarters. I bet you recognize the people coming in, right?” Kara asked.

The girl looked towards the door at the end of the room and gasped. Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman had just walked in followed by Kell.

“Oh, my God.” the girl whispered in awe.

“They will explain what has happened and make sure you get home, okay?”

The girl nodded numbly, looking back and forth from the most famous heroes on Earth and Supergirl whose body was encased in some sort of clear plastic.

“Yeah... okay.”

“Kelex, release the supports and remove the sensors.” Kara ordered.

“Are you sure?”

Kara gave him an irritated look. “I don’t plan to be here forever. Release them.”

Kelex did so and a newly freed Kara backed away from the table, smiling as she watched Diana softly and calmly greet the girl.

Kara made it three steps when her eyes closed. She could not feel her legs as oblivion rushed to greet her and she dropped right into Kell’s waiting arms. He scooped her up bridal style and took her to the nearest available bed as Alura, Non and Alex made their way into the room.

Alura kissed her sleeping daughter on the forehead, laying down next to her and wrapping an arm around Kara, falling asleep quickly. Non smiled at the sight of mother and daughter curled up together in a deep sleep.

Looking over to Alex, he asked, “Have you made any decisions? If not, you still have time.”

Alex looked at Kara. What the blonde had just done erased any lingering doubts that may have been in her head. There was only one real question she still had. “Does Kara know you what you have offered me?”

Non shook his head. “I was hoping to have your decision or at least know which way you were leaning before bringing it up.”

Alex’s focus rested on the Kryptonian miracle worker as she slept. “I need to talk to her first. I have questions only she can answer.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters

* * *

Kara had finally woken around noon the next day. At some point, she had been taken back to the Lake House as she recognized the nice mattress she lay on and the satin sheets.

She would have slept longer except for a finger in her ear. Her eyes cracked open and Kal El was next to the bed, his hand pulling away from her ear.

“Oh good, you’re up. It’s almost lunchtime. I thought you might be hungry, so I sent Hal Jordan into Gotham to pick up pizzas. Your Mother has developed a great affinity for Supreme Pizza with extra mushrooms.” Her cousin greeted her, a mischievous look on his face, but concern in his eyes. “How do you feel?”

Kara sat in bed slowly noting Krypto lying on the sheets next to her. The dog was watching her, probably wondering if they were ever going to get up and do anything fun. She also noticed at some point her Mother must have changed her into pajamas. Taking stock of the physical state of her body, she was pleased to find no ill effects or cramping remained.

“I’m fine. The girl? Tam?”

“Bruce, or should I say, Batman, has returned her home. She is fine. She even told him she had never felt better in her life.” Kal reported, a proud smile on his face at what his cousin had done for the young girl.

Kara nodded, pleased and swung her feet out of the bed. “I’ll be in shortly, Kal. My body is awake, but my brain is trying to catch up.”

When Kara walked out of the bedroom, still in her pajamas with Krypto on her heels, she found her mother, uncle, Kal, Kell, Lois and, to her pleasant surprise, Alex in the large living room. Kara had a seat on the sofa next to her mother.

“I’m sorry Lois, but I’m afraid you will be quite bored in Argo City.” Alura was telling the woman.

Lois scoffed at the idea. “There is no media in Argo City. There won’t be any media on the new planet. I plan to start a new ‘ _Daily Planet’_ and will be the only reporter on the planet. You think that would be boring? There are thousands of stories waiting to be told.”

Alura laughed softly and took a sip of wine. “So long as you base your stories on the truth, and I have no doubt you will, your stories will be information the citizens already know. We have no secrets in Argo City. Our Council meetings are open, our voting is open and there is no need to… ‘cover up’ anything.”

Lois took in the room, noting Alex appeared thoughtful, Non and Kell were looking anywhere but her and Kara was smiling widely, nodding in agreement with her Mother.

With her reporter instincts triggered, she asked, “So, if I were to interview you right now, you would be completely honest, hold nothing back that you would not tell your people?”

Alura shrugged her shoulders. “Of course. Ask me anything. I have nothing to hide.”

Lois’s answering smile was predatory, giving Alura pause, noting the reporter’s eyes were gleaming. “Do the people of Argo City know that your sister is currently disguising herself as you thus giving her control of both the Council and the Military?”

Alura’s face paled. “Well... she has cancelled all council meetings until I return. Our people would be in a panic if they knew... you see...”

Lois pressed the cornered High Councilor. “And if the Council is needed for an emergency session, Astra would pose as you or herself? How would she make emergency judicial or civic decisions without you present?”

Alura said nothing.

“No comment?” Lois asked. Seeing none, she said, “I see, so basically you and your twin sister are deceiving the citizens of Argo City?”

“Not... it’s not in the best interest of the people...” Alura tried to explain, flustered.

Lois raised her hand to stop her. “I think I understand. Now, from what I have heard from sources, after the announcement of Kara’s trip to the Council, it was said that the military, meaning your sister and Non, approved her mission beforehand?”

Alura took a larger drink than the one before. She finally admitted, “Yes... that is what the Council was told.”

Lois continued knowingly, “But in reality, Kara decided to make the trip on her own, take a military craft...”

Kara spoke up quickly. “That was my fighter! Aunt Astra gave it to me for my 16th birthday.”

Lois raised an eyebrow. “So… the military often grants high-powered military craft to citizens on their 16th birthday?”

Kara cleared her throat. “No... not exactly.”

“We can get back to that in a moment.” Lois told Kara and turned back to her mother. “Alura, as I was asking before, did the Council or the Military have any knowledge beforehand that Kara Zor El, Head of the Science Guild, was leaving Argo City in the middle of the night? Or perhaps the decision was made by her family because you felt you could not stop her and eventually she would figure out a way to leave?”

Alura sat, looking as if she had swallowed something foul. “It was more complicated than that.”

“But that is what you told the Council, correct? Why weren’t the citizens made aware of her absence at the time of her departure?” Lois prodded her now reluctant interviewee.

Alura cleared her throat and looked towards Non. “It was all Non’s fault.”

Ignoring Non’s protest to Alura’s accusation, Lois pressed her advantage. “Yet the three most powerful citizens of Argo City all kept her departure a secret for days…”

“How do you know all this?!” Alura snapped.

Lois smirked at the woman. “Because I listen, put pieces together and then know how to ask the right questions. So, why did you keep the citizens in the dark about Kara’s absence?”

Alura glared at the woman but for once her soul penetrating stare was having no effect. Lois Lane was in her element, her world, and Alura was caught like a fly in a spider’s web. Grasping at straws, she claimed, “There would have been panic. The citizens of Argo...”

“And yet you say the citizens know everything.” Lois interrupted. “So… from what I understand, you needed time to spin the story to ease the Council and the citizens worries. I believe, and this is only speculation on my part, that one of the reasons you gave the Council for the Military authorizing Kara’s mission involved her contacting a Green Lantern? Is that true?”

Alura nodded her head slightly, obviously wary of the question. “What of it?”

“Kara had no idea a Green Lantern was even on this planet at the time of her departure.” Lois said.

“Ha!” Alura nearly shouted. “But she could contact a Green Lantern. We did not send a signal from Argo City to Oa for fear it would be tracked. The only secure contact method we had was Kryptonian to Kryptonian frequencies the Guardians or any other race with the technology could receive. We could not take the risk that the signal would be traced back to our location. By sending the signal from here, it would only be traced to this planet.”

Lois nodded her head and smiled as if understanding before dropping the proverbial hammer. “But you didn’t know that when she left. At any point during her supposed mission, was it planned beforehand that she contact a Green Lantern?”

Alura shook her head, her jaw clenched.

“So you lied to the Council.” Lois stated before changing the topic. “Moving on, was there not a Council meeting where the issue of Brainiac 13 was brought up? I believe you made the deciding vote due to a tie. Do you remember details of that meeting and the proposal you approved?”

Alura nearly growled at the woman. “Of course I do. My daughter was deeply involved in a deadly situation and it was not easy to allow her to remain on Earth while it was facing such a threat.”

“That couldn’t have been easy.” Lois agreed. “Yet the terms of the proposition were that if Brainiac posed a direct threat to Kara or Earth while Kara was here, she would be moved immediately back to Argo City, correct?”

Alura nodded her head. “That was the ruling.”

“Yet, she has had direct contact with Brainiac 13 twice, spoken to him, been attacked by one of his drones, been attacked by an enemy in possession of Kryptonite who was activated by Brainiac, and boarded a scout ship to attack thousands of weaponized drones launched by Brainiac. She then proceeded with General Non to Apokolips in an attempt to observe, test weapons and make close contact with Brainiac 13’s ship. Not only that, but she landed on Apokolips minutes after Brainiac had left the system and fought dreggs and parademons.

“Does the Council know of these events and if so, why have they not enforced the Council decision that she be brought back to Argo City immediately?”

Alura’s face turned red, and she took her final drink and poured another glass. “The situation is fluid. You should be thankful she has not returned, or Brainiac would have already popped up directly over Earth.”

“I am thankful, and I sincerely mean that.” Lois agreed, looking at Kara with a grateful nod. “But that isn’t the question. The question is why the Council’s decision, one that you made, not been upheld? What are the fluid reasons why she has not returned and does the Council know of these reasons? You’ve said there are no secrets among the citizens or with the council… is that not correct?”

Alura looked Lois in the eyes. “No comment. From what I understand of media on Earth, you have heard that quite a bit, right?”

Lois smiled, loving every moment of Alura’s discomfort. “Perhaps another subject. Why are there three positions on the Council not contingent on elections?”

Alura answered this one quickly. “The offices of Chief Justice, the Military High Commander and the Head of the Science Guild cannot change without causing turmoil among our infrastructure.”

Lois nodded her head, expecting that answer, it made good sense that those were not elected positions. “Yet all three of the uncontested positions are filled with members of the House of El. The second-in-command of the Military is another member of the House of El by marriage to the sister who is the leader of the people in both Military and civil affairs at the moment. Would you say that the House of El is in complete control of Argo City, despite its democratically elected Council and this situation will not change once a new planet begins to be settled?”

“Our people are happy! They trust us. If they were not happy, they would call for our removal.” Alura snapped.

Lois raised an eyebrow. “And I suppose if the people call for it, anyone, say the leader of the Military would step down?”

“Of course not! I mean... what I meant to say... you see...” Alura floundered, unable to come up with a good rebuttal.

“I think I understand.” Lois told her comfortingly. “The House of El controls Krypton.”

“There would be no Krypton left if it weren’t for the House of El!” Alura shrieked.

Lois raised her hands in peace. “I’m not disputing that. I’m just trying to get the facts straight because I never want to report anything that’s untrue. Everything is so open in Argo City, there are no secrets to keep, so it sounds like I won’t have to. I think I have everything I need for now, Alura. Thank you for the enlightening conversation.”

Turing to Kara, Lois asked, “Kara, could I ask you some questions about the science guild?”

Non looked at Kara and shook his head. Kara rolled her eyes, ignoring her Uncle’s warning. “I believe in complete honesty and have no secrets, right, Kell?”

Kara looked towards Kell who shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully.

Kara rolled her eyes at him.

She knew Lois would understand nothing about her work if she didn’t dumb it down and she had no plans to. “I would love to answer any questions you have about science, Lois.”

Lois shook her head. “My questions have more to do with your position in Argo City as the Head of the Science Guild. I understand you have served your people in this capacity since you were twelve-years-old. How were you appointed to such a position at such a young age?”

“Well, someone had to save our race and nobody else knew what they were doing.” Kara told her with a forced smile.

“I see. As Head of the Science Guild, what sort of governing body is over you?” Lois asked.

Kara became confused. “Over me?”

Lois nodded her head. “Who do you answer to? Is there a council among the Science Guild, an oversight committee? Or do you answer to the High Council? Who approves your projects?”

Kara snorted. “Who approves my projects? I approve them.”

“So, you don’t approach the Council with propositions on new experiments?” Lois asked carefully.

Kara was confused. “Why would I approach them? They couldn’t possibly understand what I am doing. They know I take care of Argo City and don’t ask questions.”

Lois sat back a bit, ready to pull her trap on the unsuspecting blonde. She had heard others, mostly Non, mention that Kara could be a bit arrogant at times. Though she hadn’t seen it, Lois suspected it was more than a little true when it came to her work.

Baiting the proverbial hook, Lois asked, “So, you don’t answer to anyone? What about your fellow scientists? I assume they know about your projects. How much input do you receive from them?”

Kara laughed. “They don’t work on my projects, they can’t keep up with what I need to do. I just keep them working on life improvement products for the citizens while I am focused on the whole of Argo City.”

“Life improvement products?” Lois prodded.

Kara nodded. “Skin creams, foot powders, new oral cleansing devices, more effective crop harvesters, maintenance of Kelex units... those kinds of things.”

Lois was stunned. “You are about to terraform a new planet and you have your scientists working on foot powder?”

“It’s important.” Kara insisted. “Wait until you are living in our residence and smell Uncle Non’s boots and you will realize how important it is. His boots no longer smell thanks to the foot powder my scientists made.”

Lois closed her eyes, not wanting to think about that. “What about the running of Argo City? Does the Council or your scientists have access to the major systems such as weather, water supplies...”

“Of course not,” Kara shook her head. “I’m not leaving the fate of my home in the hands of those... scientists, who are very good at their jobs.”

Lois chuckled at Kara’s attempts to hide her true feelings. “So, you are saying that you control every aspect of the city, even the temperature. If you got out of bed one morning and decided you want cold weather, you could simply drop the temperature of the entire city regardless of citizens wishes. Is that correct?

Kara looked at the woman strangely. “Why would I do that? I like the temperature set at 74 degrees during the day and 70 at night. Why would I change it?”

“What if a citizen wanted it changed? Or the Council?”

Kara genuinely looked puzzled by the question. “I suppose if the Council had access to my systems they could do as they wished. Good luck getting past my security measures.”

Lois looked at her sharply, finally getting Kara to nibble at the bait. “So not only have you saved the lives of everyone in Argo City, but you control their lives too?”

“No! I wouldn’t put it that way.” Kara exclaimed.

“What way would you put it?” Lois asked innocently.

Kara let out a deep breath, grabbed her Mother’s wine glass and took a long drink, wishing alcohol could affect her at the moment. “You see, my systems are extremely sensitive. If the wrong person got a hold of them, that person could wreak havoc, possibly kill our citizens.”

“And yet you are the only one in control and have been on Earth for a while now, putting not only yourself but all of Argo City at risk just by being the only one with access to the life support systems of the city.” Lois stated.

“My systems are automated.” Kara responded heatedly.

“For how long?” Lois asked. “Heaven forbid, if you were to die, how long could the people survive since no one has access to your security systems?”

“Mother?” Kara asked, her voice rising in pitch. “Would you like to explain to her why... I don’t plan to die. I also will not leave the life support of my home in the hands of lesser scientists. The balance is too important. Tell her, Mother.”

Alura waved her hand towards Kara. “I’m done.”

Lois smirked and continued. “Who decided what type of animals and birds live on Argo City?”

“I developed them from surviving DNA and changed the DNA sequencing to make them non-threatening to the citizens then cloned the appropriate number.” Kara told her warily, though her pride couldn’t help but come through in her answer.

“Did the Council have any say in what creatures could exist?” Lois asked.

Kara nearly laughed. “Why would I ask the opinion of people who could not understand what I am doing or what needs to be done?”

Lois nodded, continued her line of questioning. “So you know what is best for Argo City?”

Kara nodded. “Now you are getting it.”

“But isn’t the Council responsible for the safety of Argo City?” Lois asked.

Kara stared at the woman and clenched her fists to relieve tension. “No, they are responsible for keeping the peace among the citizens, leaving the science to me. They just relax and enjoy the life I provide and let me worry about the details.”

Lois laughed out loud, seeing the arrogance she had suspected in Kara coming to light. “Wow. I thought your Mother, Aunt and Uncle controlled Argo City. But you are essentially a god to them.”

Kara’s cheeks turned bright red, her anger finally coming through. “There is only one god Kryptonians worship and that is Rao!”

Lois nodded her head. “Yet you control every aspect of their life, even the food they eat, the wildlife that surrounds them and the temperature of their environment, begin projects and experiments with absolutely no oversight. You can basically do what you want, whenever you want.”

“That isn’t true!” Kara exclaimed angrily.

“Isn’t it? What part did I get wrong?” Lois asked calmly.

Kara face was definitely red now. “You... you... you wouldn’t understand!”

“Because I’m human?” Lois asked curiously.

Anger evident along every line of her body, Kara exploded. “No, because you aren’t me! When I built Argo City back from the ground up, I was surrounded by idiots who offered wild suggestions and had no idea what they were doing! My father gave his life to save our city and someone had to take charge before we all died, so I did!”

Lois raised her arms in a calming gesture. “I get that, Kara… I really do. I’m just trying to understand a bit more of how life works on Argo City. I will be raising my child there after all... and I’m not saying you are wrong.”

Kara took a deep breath, obviously working to calm down. “Fine. As I said, there is nothing I have said that my people do not know about.”

“Your people?”

Kara said nothing, glaring at the woman.

Lois hid a smile. “Let’s talk about Military projects. Since there are no secrets, there is no reason the public can’t know about that. I am interested in the process of how weapons are designed. Are you approached by a Military committee with requests for specific weapons?”

Kara continued to calm herself and shook her head. Then nodded. Then looked very confused. “Aunt Astra or Uncle Non usually ask me if it’s possible to make something and I make it.”

Lois looked at her blankly. “That’s it? You four are sitting around the table having dinner and your Aunt or Uncle says, ‘Hey Kara, can you make me a superweapon?’ and you say, ‘Sure’?”

“Well, sometimes they come to my lab or ask me in the gym during training.” Kara corrected.

“And what weapons have you created for them? Or are you allowed to say?”

“The usual. Missile upgrades, stronger pulse cannons, and the solar storm cannon... can I talk about that, Uncle Non?”

“It’s not a secret.” Non replied. “Kara developed an Alphahedron, a larger scale Omegahedron that can absorb half the power of a star and drain solar rays from surrounding stars and planets then unleash the energy in a powerful wave of mass destruction… a huge concentrated blast that will disintegrate anything in its path. We hope to never be in a position where we have to use it.”

The color drained from Lois’s face and her mouth opened slightly in awe. “Holy shit.”

“Indeed.” Non agreed. “I said something similar when we first tested it.”

The reporter shook her head. “That’s... what if an enemy were to somehow reach the surface past the ship’s defenses? Are there ground defenses?”

Lois had directed the question to Non, but it was Kara who answered. “The enemy really doesn’t want to do that. That reminds me, Uncle Non…I need to modify the you know what, so it doesn’t affect you know who… I mean Lois, of course.”

Non dropped his head, wishing that Kara would just shut up.

“The what needs to be modified?” Lois asked, now very invested in this topic and a little worried. “No secrets, right?”

Kara looked at Non who shrugged his shoulders. “You started this.”

Alura spoke up then. “She doesn’t like to talk about it, Non, you know this.”

Kara sighed, rubbing her temples to relieve the tension building from Lois’s inquisition. “I did it and I have no problems answering for it. Besides, Alex already knows.”

Forcing herself to relax, she replied, “My father started developing a virus as a last defense of our planet, but the project was put on hold when saving Argo, saving our people, took priority. After things were settled on Argo City, I finished his work. I will need to modify it so if it is ever used it will not affect humans. It’s called the Medusa Virus.

“Father named it after the mythological creature from the human stories. It’s an airborne virus that can be released into the planet’s atmosphere. It cannot be stopped by any filter or chemical suit. If an invader steps onto our planet, the virus will be released, entering their bodies and turning all fluids, blood included, into a stone like substance. It is fast and wide spread. Should the worst ever happen, it will be used.”

For once, Lois was struck silent, wide-eyed, trying to wrap her mind around the idea of such a weapon.

“Holy shit.” the woman finally whispered, shivering despite the comfortable temperature in the room.

“I said much the same thing when I heard about it.” Non agreed.

“And you are the only one who has access, Kara?” Lois asked, her voice a little shaky.

The blonde shook her head. “I don’t have access. Only my Mother, Aunt and Uncle have access. As leader of our military, Aunt Astra would be the one to make the decision to initiate its use with the consent of the High Councilor… my mother. If Aunt Astra were unable to give the order, Uncle Non would initiate its release with mother’s approval as he is second-in-command of the military.”

The room was silent, even Kal El looked shocked.

Lois cleared her throat. “So… the House of El has the only access to release a biological weapon that would kill any invaders immediately.”

Kara nodded, her expression earnest. “I wish it weren’t needed but I would rather be responsible for the death of thousands of enemies than risk the life of one Kryptonian. If any race wishes to make war on us, they will die. Being the Head of the Science Guild is not all about setting temperatures and creating cute animals. I have to make hard decisions and I know that every project I complete could be life or death.”

“So, no… I don’t trust the other scientists. They aren’t me. I realize that sounds incredibly arrogant, but I cannot trust the survival of Krypton to those who could make mistakes. I may make mistakes, but only ever in controlled environments... and I never give my people something or have done anything that could harm them.

“I live with the pressure that every decision I make could possibly end my race if I am not perfect so what makes you think I’m going to allow these decisions in the hands of lesser scientists?” Kara’s tone was matter-of-fact, showing no emotion, but Lois was finally beginning to see and understand why the weight of the entire Kryptonian race rested firmly on the young blonde’s shoulders.

Kara’s gaze was locked on Lois as she continued, her tone serious, her tense posture a testament to how much anger she was holding back. “Does the House of El have immense power over Argo City and all Kryptonians? Yes, we do. Do I receive special treatment? Yes, I do. I get fighter crafts for my birthday. I wear the best dresses, I am unquestioned, and I have no oversight.

“I am also followed everywhere I go by bodyguards and have trackers embedded in my bones. I am treated like some celestial being by my people. Kryptonians are ordered not to approach me, speak to me or even touch me. Areas I walk through are cleared out by my bodyguards because ‘ _Rao’s Hand_ ’ is not to be distracted.” Kara tone was now decidedly sarcastically, Non and Alura looked away, obviously realizing the younger El was still highly irritated about these revelations even if she understood their necessity.

“The House of El has a lot of power but it is necessary for now. Do you think I enjoy not being able to sleep soundly at night, my mind never turning off, afraid that if I make one mistake it could end us all?

“Lois, I never asked for any of it. I just wanted to hang out with my Father, come home to eat with my family and be tucked into bed by my parents. Life isn’t fair though. I was chosen for this and I have no regrets about my actions, I cannot afford to. I trust in Rao to guide me.”

Lois was silent after that, not knowing what else to say. Yes, the House of El controlled what was left of Krypton, had been the most influential family even before the planet’s destruction. But without the House of El, there would be no surviving Kryptonians. It was also obvious there would be no future for those survivors without the House of El, especially the young blonde whose eyes were glaring at her with an icy blue, cold intensity.

She finally took a breath, shivering under the weight of that glare, the silence of the room becoming too much. “We should probably keep everything that was said here off the record.”

Non nodded in agreement. “Now you understand… that is the blessing and the curse of being a part of the House of El, even by marriage like myself and Astra. The problem is our people do know these things about us… they recognize how much power we have because they are the ones who gave it to us… and they are the ones who trust us to not abuse it.

“As I am sure you know from your life with Kal El, power can be a curse. One must police themselves in this situation. It is not easy, and I hope one day it will end but that time is far in the future. There is a plan my wife and I are developing that will hopefully provide more oversight. I would be glad to tell you about it, Lois.”

Lois was surprised anyone wanted to answer any questions after Kara admitted that the House of El held complete control over Argo City and none of them denied it. “I’d be glad to ask you some questions, General. Could I first ask what is it like to work under your wife? She is your only commanding officer, is she not?”

Non grinned wickedly. “I love to work under her. She can be very demanding, and I have no problem obeying her every command. Whatever she wants, I give it to her… whenever she wants. Serving her needs is my greatest joy in life. I mean that in a completely professional manner of course.”

Kara and Alura groaned, Kell and Kal tried to pretend they were part of the chairs they were sitting in, Alex chuckled and Lois, for one of the few times in her life, blushed.

“I see... wow... okay... what were you saying about a plan...”

Non explained, more serious now. “It’s a plan discussed by the House of El over dinner, brought up casually over the years. As you have discovered, that’s how most of Argo City’s decisions are made. As we look forward to a new home, it will be one of the first measures enacted and the groundwork will be laid soon. I have been grooming the person who will be in charge for years now, ever since I saw him about to attempt a jump on a damaged ankle that he could not hope to make to save a girl who was in grave peril… Kell.”

Kell looked at his General, obviously surprised. “Me?”

Non nodded his head. “You. There is a reason I refused your request years ago for Red Shard training. I was never grooming you to be Kara’s Mate. I am glad that worked out, though Lois will accuse us of gathering more power for the House of El.

“We, my sister-in-law, wife and I, have spoken for years about an expansive government. Some things will have to wait until we are settled and begin truly growing our population, but some things can and will be put in place very soon.

“As of now, Argo City is patrolled and protected by soldiers. When we land on our new planet and begin to spread out and populate it, great tensions will arise, much like what occurred after Krypton was destroyed.”

Lois cut in, still wanting to guide the interview. “What sort of tension?”

“Arguments may turn to physical confrontation, stealing from others for fear they may not have what they need for survival, things of that matter. Order will need to be kept. However, historically having a military police state never works out well for the citizens. There needs to be a separation of military and police. We need a police department that is full of members who are good at calming arguments, maintaining composure in the face of whatever crisis may come and can defend innocents without using lethal weapons.

“Kell is a protector. He will be forming a police force, one modeled off police forces similar to some on this planet…countries like Great Britain that do not carry guns. The idea will be to protect the people, not oppress them. Only our military will be allowed to carry weapons and that is only during training or combat. I suppose you would say we will have a strict gun control policy.”

Kell sat back and took that in. “You want me to be a… ‘cop’?”

Non laughed at the expression on his protégé’s face. “Yes. It is a great responsibility. You will be starting something not even our former home had, and Rao has gifted us another who can assist you. Kal El knows what it is to protect the innocent without violence, yet both of you recognize when it has to be done because no other choice remains. The two of you will work together to bring a new peacekeeping force to our planet while the military focuses on protecting our planet from enemies beyond. There will be an automatic spot on the Council for the head… the two of you can work that out between yourselves.

“Other non-elected positions will be developed so the number of Council seats open to citizen elections shall grow as well. The elected shall always outnumber the appointed, sort of a check and balance to ensure the House of El does not become dictators.

“So… what do you think, Lois?” Non asked, a knowing smile on his face.

The reporter wasn’t sure what to think. She had no idea so much planning had been put into the future already. “Honestly, it sounds... impressive.”

Non clapped his hands. “I am glad you approve. Now we just have to lie to the citizens as to why the Mother of the next member of the House of El is pregnant before marriage, either by human customs or Kryptonian customs. What do you think, Alura? Would you like to conduct that interview or perhaps the High Priestess?”

Alura smiled and folded her hands, leaning back into the chair. “I would love to conduct that interview. I’m sure we can think of some way to... spin it... isn’t that what you called it earlier, Lois?”

Lois glanced at Kal who was no longer looking at her.

Instead of answering, Lois looked towards Kara. “Kara, is it true that you were on a beach wearing almost no clothes, breaking cultural protocols with your mate before bonding and you threatened to shove a Green Lantern’s power ring up her ass, just for speaking to your mate before he was actually your mate?”

Kara’s disbelieving eyes turned towards Alex, who had listened quietly, though intently to the discussion concerning her potential future home.

“I thought it was a funny story and I was proud you stood up to her! I didn’t know it was going to be front page news for the Argo City Gazette!” Alex defended herself, raising her hands in surrender.

Seeing she had Kara backed into a proverbial corner, Lois zeroed in on the blonde to put the spotlight back on her soon-to-be cousin and off herself. “What about the other clothes you have worn, the skirts, tight tops and pants, rolling up t-shirts to show those six pack abs...”

“Pizza is here. Interview is over.” Kara said immediately getting up from the sofa and moving quickly to the door to meet Hal.

“Lois,” Non spoke, “I can understand your concern. Seeing what corruption has done to the human race in areas such as politics can make anyone wary. What you will come to understand is Kryptonians are different. We don’t desire power for the sake of having it. What humans see as power, we see as responsibility. Every citizen does their part to ensure the happiness of our people.”

Lois thought for a moment. “Zod was Kryptonian. Didn’t he lead a group of soldiers in a coup attempt to grab that power for himself?”

Non nodded. “Yes, he did, and citizens and soldiers united to stop him, imprison him. I’m not saying Kryptonians are perfect. Zod was an abnormality, the type we must always be prepared for. I am just saying, I think once you begin to know our people, you will realize there are many differences between us and humans. I wish you could be on the Council but unfortunately, that can’t happen.”

Lois huffed. “Because I’m a human, right?”

To her surprise, Non laughed and shook his head.

“No, it’s because the only reporter on the planet would be furious if the House of El had any more members on the Council. I suppose you and I can sit together and watch the meetings.” he finished, winking at her.

Kara heard them laughing as she helped Hal line pizza boxes up on the table, taking her time so she wouldn’t have to face more of Lois’s questions… questions that had her questioning herself now.

Hearing someone coming up behind her, she turned, expecting Lois, but instead, she found a somewhat nervous-looking Alex. “Hey, can we grab a couple of these and go outside? I’d like to talk to you away from everyone.”

Kara nodded, her mind on alert as she grabbed one of the extra-large pizzas. She quietly moved towards the door not wanting to bring attention to them. “What’s going on? Has something happened while I was sleeping? This is why I never sleep. Of course I don’t exactly remember going to sleep...”

Alex interrupted her, pointing out, “Kara, you passed out after a nearly fifty-hour procedure during which you refused to take a break.”

Still annoyed by Lois’s interrogation, the blonde began to protest, “I couldn’t take...”

Alex raised her hand, shaking her head in understanding. “I know, Kara. I get it, it’s like a song. You can stop in mid chorus and then pick it up again, but it will never sound the same. Rhythm is everything. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Kara was surprised that Alex’s words were nearly the same as she had told Kelex days ago. “So, what would you like to speak about? While I am working on the Life Equation, perhaps we can travel? Maybe we can take Mother to Paris? I would like for Kell to take me to the Eiffel Tower. I read that it is romantic, but I want him to come up with the idea himself. His gift of an engagement ring was so romantic, and I hear Paris is the city of romance, right? We never did go sailing. Would you like to go sailing?”

Alex looked around and motioned towards the lake. “Let’s take a walk.”

Kara, though slightly apprehensive, still managed to wipe out the pizza while staying by her friend’s side as the two quietly walked around the edge of the water until they were a good distance away from the house. She knew her guards were nearby, but they were giving the two an illusion of privacy.

When they stopped, Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “A few days ago, I had an enlightening conversation with your Uncle. Has he said anything to you about me? Do you know what he has offered me?”

Kara shook her head, wondering what the offer could be. It was obvious from her Aunt and Uncle’s reaction to Alex that they both greatly admired her as Kara did. Yet they couldn’t have possibly thought Alex would be interested in a position in their military, no matter how many cool weapons they had. “He hasn’t mentioned anything to me.”

Alex nearly cringed. A part of her hoped Non wasn’t telling the truth, that Kara had at least some idea of what he wanted from her, just to avoid this very situation.

She closed her eyes, sucking in a big breath. Blinking, she looked at the encouraging expression on her friend’s face, gaining a bit of confidence. “He has asked me to come to Argo, to be a member of the House of El, to work in the Science Guild... with you.”

Kara’s face showed the surprise that Alex expected. The Agent had no idea what she expected next though and was without any expectations, waiting on Kara’s response.

“Work with me? Doing what?” Kara asked, quietly, not meeting Alex’s eyes but turning to stare at the water.

Alex sighed, her legs no longer seemed to want to hold her up. She sat down by the water line and crossed her arms. After a moment, Kara joined her in the grass, neither girl looking at the other.

Glancing at her silent companion, Alex thought through how to phrase what she wanted to say without appearing like she was butting into Kara’s life… at least in a bad way. After talking with Winn, she knew she wanted to work with the blonde and was excited by the opportunity, but not if Kara didn’t want her or was feeling forced to take her on her team.

She finally decided to just talk, leaving nothing on the table. If she and the blonde were possibly going to work together, there needed to be no secrets, no awkwardness between them. “You are not just going to terraform a planet, you plan to jumpstart evolution by billions of years, right?”

Kara nodded her head, noticeably relaxing slightly. “That’s my plan. I can only clone so many animals. The water and air will be livable, but we cannot live on a planet devoid of life. I suspect the former life that inhabited the planet may come to fruition again. I’m not sure what that will mean, in terms of possible diseases, threats of predators, possible food sources, things like that.

“Argo City will remain protected by our shield while I observe the ecosystem developing. I know how to do it, but there are millions of variables I will have to react to. Rebuilding a planet in such a short time will be a dangerous undertaking but one I am confident I can accomplish.”

Alex chuckled, not surprised by the answer, nor the blonde’s confidence in her abilities. “And I suppose you can do all this yourself, monitor the growth of a planet that should take billions of years in a couple of years, while taking care of your other projects? You plan to go into the field on your own, conduct studies, take samples, eliminate harmful viruses?”

Kara nodded her head. “That’s the idea.”

“When do you plan to sleep?” Alex asked.

“I don’t.” Kara answered simply.

Alex smiled at the blonde fondly, knowing Kara meant what she said and would try to accomplish everything by herself. “Kara, you can’t do it on your own. Everyone needs help sometimes, even you. Non believes I can help you… be your partner… that with my skills, I can be your eyes, ears and hands by exploring the planet, gathering the data, going into the unknown regions and doing whatever else is necessary. That gives you the freedom to do what you do best: putting all that information together in your brilliant mind and creating life, guiding the process while overseeing your other projects without wearing yourself out.

“I’ve spent the past few days thinking of nothing else … and I would very much like to be your partner. I think the two of us, as well as your other scientists, could make a great team.”

Kara looked at Alex, an incredulous expression on her face. “You would want this? To be my partner? To leave your home? To go into possibly hostile regions, risk your life for a race that you owe nothing to?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders, still smiling. “I’ve been taking risks my whole life. Yes, I would risk it for your people… I would risk it for you.”

Kara was staring at her, her expression thoughtful, her eyes focused on her companion. Slowly, she smiled and stood, helping Alex do the same. “I would love to have your assistance, Alex.”

Alex cringed at that statement. “Yeah, about that. Do you know what a sidekick is?”

Kara nodded. “Lois explained it to me in really angry detail. She was not happy I was labeled as one by Cat Grant.”

“Yeah... see, here is the thing. I’m no one’s sidekick.” Alex tried to explain.

Kara raised an eyebrow, not sure what that meant. “Has someone asked you to be?”

“No, but it is something a person could fall easily into. I know you have always worked alone. If we do this, we are going to be partners, meaning we work together, side by side. Do you understand what I mean?”

Kara nodded, but she seemed confused by the question, so Alex explained what she meant, knowing they needed to be on the same page so there were no misunderstandings between them. “You aren’t used to working with someone. You are used to people working for you. I will work with you, not for you. It may seem like a trivial distinction, but it makes a huge difference.

“I see our partnership similar to my working relationship at the DEO with J’onn. I will respect your position as Head of the Science Guild when we are with the other scientists, the council, whoever, but when it’s just the two of us, just like with me and J’onn, we talk things out, work together, spread the work out so neither of us burn out.”

The fond expression returned to the agent’s face. “Kara, in this short amount of time that I’ve known you, I’ve come to care about you and your people. I really want to partner with you, but I don’t want to become involved unless you want this too. If you don’t believe you can work with a partner, I don’t want this.”

Kara crossed her arms and closed her eyes, in deep thought while Alex watched her closely.

Kara understood Alex’s point now. Her friend had worked hard to be in a position in her organization where she was second-in-command of both the military aspects as well as the scientific ones. She was taken seriously and respected by her director, her peers and subordinates.

Alex’s pride in her work and abilities matched Kara’s own. By working as Kara’s partner from the beginning, she would gain a reprieve from the judgement of her scientists, giving Alex time to prove her worth to them and the rest of her people. Earth and Krypton were inextricably bound together now, and it would be good for her people to get used to the idea that humans were capable of great things and could help them in ways they couldn’t see now. She knew Alex would win them over and she didn’t doubt Alex’s abilities. In addition, she trusted Alex and the thought of working closely with her friend made her incredibly happy.

“I haven’t had a true partner since my Father died.” she finally told Alex, opening her watery eyes. “You are my friend, Alex. It would be an honor to have you as my partner.”

Kara offered her hand and a grinning Alex shook it. Then she found herself in the tight embrace of the blonde Kryptonian, greatly relieved and contented.

“I want to let you know, and this doesn’t affect my decision to join you, but I am going to ask your uncle if Winn can accompany us. He’s been an invaluable member of my DEO team and I know he can be a great asset to Argo and your people too. He’s really bright and a tech genius… at least in Earth terms.”

“Winn? Your friend?” Kara asked hesitantly, remembering the excitable young man.

Alex nodded, pulling back slightly so she could see her friend’s expression as she picked up Kara’s uncertainty. “Yeah, he’s my best friend, I guess... he’s the closest thing I have to family besides J’onn. We know pretty much everything about each other, have a lot in common, talk about our hopes, fears, heartbreaks... a lot of heartbreaks.”

“He’s your best friend.” Kara said quietly, more to herself than Alex.

Kara smiled slightly. “I have a best friend too, her name is Thora. I wish I had the chance to introduce you when we were in Argo City, but we didn’t have enough time. I’m sure you will get to know her.”

Changing subjects quickly as she was wont to do, Kara said, “I need to call a Science Guild meeting and introduce you, explain what your role will be. Right now though, I need to talk to Kelex about a plan for Brainiac I am considering. Sound good?”

Alex agreed, her smile reaching her eyes in her excitement and Kara pulled her into another hug. “I really am glad you are coming with us, Alex.”

Kara’s smile fell a bit as she added, “I am sure your best friend will make a welcome addition.”

“Thanks, Kara… I’m glad I’m coming, too. I’m really, really happy to be working with you.” Alex’s joy was palatable. She broke their embrace, a huge smile on her face as she picked up the empty pizza box and headed back to the house.

Kara watched Alex walk away with a mixture of emotions. She was ecstatic that Alex was coming along but a part of her felt saddened for some reason. She saw Kelex moving towards the scout ship, so she walked to meet him at the entrance.

Once they entered, she said, “Kelex, please contact Aunt Astra through the commlink and have her connect me to Thora.”

Ten minutes later, after some hassling and complaining by her aunt about not being Kara’s personal messaging service, Astra did as she wished.

Thora’s image appeared in front of Kara. “Kara! I have been so worried about you! How could you not tell me you were going? I had no idea until everyone else found out after you were already gone!”

Kara smiled. “How are you? I haven’t had the chance to congratulate you on your pregnancy.”

Thora rolled her eyes playfully. “No, you haven’t, skipping off to other planets like you have been. Tell me everything going on. So many people have been asking me for details about you. I’m beginning to become a bit embarrassed that I have been left out of the loop.”

Kara should have laughed or felt a bit apologetic, but she didn’t. “I made the decision to go at the last minute and didn’t tell anyone.”

Thora brushed that off. “Whatever. Tell me about your mate! Pictures have been going around and he looks hot. I can’t believe you are finally doing it. Mating I mean. You are going to love being a wife. If you hurry and become pregnant, maybe our children can play together just like we did.”

Kara fought the urge to roll her eyes and got to the point of her call. “Thora, do you remember when we became friends?”

The girl laughed. “Of course, I do. Even at five that was a hard process to forget.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, alerted now, her suspicions growing. “What do you mean? We were neighbors, right?”

Thora obviously wasn’t sure what Kara was getting at. “Yeah, we were neighbors, but only after the selection process was over. My parents were so excited to move next to the House of El compound.”

Kara raised a hand to stop her. “What selection process?”

Thora looked confused. “You didn’t know?”

Kara shook her head. “I thought we began playing together when your family became our neighbors. We would go to the park...”

Thora snorted. “I wish it were that easy. My parents must have gone through at least three interviews with council members. Then I had to be interviewed. Can you imagine? A five-year-old being interviewed. Then this guy stayed with us for a while. Apparently, he was watching me to be sure I had no violent tendencies… like I could ever be violent. I guess he saw enough because we were moving not long after he left. I was told I could meet you and my parents were so excited...”

Kara stopped her. “Wait. You were interviewed, watched in your own home? Why would your parents go through that? Why would you even... I don’t understand.”

Thora shook her head seemingly amused. “I got the chance to interact with you, become your friend. Every child wanted to but only I was allowed. The children in school were so jealous. We had the best times, even if I couldn’t understand 99% of what you were talking about. I swear… I think you preferred playing with that annoying Kelex unit.

“Why are you asking about this? Let’s talk about bonding ceremonies and what you have been doing. Tell me about your mate and...”

Kara interrupted, cutting the flighty woman off in irritation. “Just to be clear, you went through an interview process, your entire House did, before you were allowed to move next to our compound and play with me?”

The girl nodded her head hesitantly, finally noticing Kara wasn’t happy. “I thought you knew. What’s the big deal? Want me to show you the maternity clothes I am designing for myself? I can’t wait to design yours. No worries, I know all your tastes. I’m making a special suit for Kell for the bonding ceremony. I suppose he could wear his military formal, but I think your Mother has something different in mind.”

Kara shook her head, no longer listening, inwardly simmering in anger even knowing it wasn’t really Thora’s fault. “I don’t have time right now. I just wanted to say hello.”

Thora held up her hand. “Wait, I need details. Everyone is asking me...”

Kara cut the feed off, ending the conversation.

She sat in silence for five minutes, Kelex hovering by her, staying quiet as she worked through whatever emotions and thoughts she was feeling. The robot had seen this many times, knew all her moods, her mannerisms, practically everything about her.

Kara finally spoke, her tone subdued. “I told you that you were my best friend. You’ve always been my only friend though, haven’t you?”

Kelex said nothing.

“Did you know?” she asked.

“No. Thora must have been selected to be your friend before I was activated.” he told her. “Will you bring this up with your Mother?”

“What’s the point, Kelex? It’s done. It’s no worse than finding out I have trackers in my bones. All Thora wants is information she can tell her other friends about what Kara Zor El is doing.” Kara laughed quietly, a lone tear escaping down her cheek before she was able to wipe it away. “You’ve observed normal Kryptonians, how they relate to each other. What is it like do you think? To just be normal?”

“Boring, I would imagine.” Kelex told her. “Look on the bright side. Until you get us both killed, we have each other.”

Kara snorted and smiled at her real best friend, her mood lightening a little. “Let’s get to business. My plan, my half a plan, isn’t going to work.”

“This would be the plan to force Brainiac’s ship to Earth, invade it and use his equipment to counter the Anti-Life Equation with your own?”

Kara nodded her head. “His ship can be knocked down, we know this now. If he isn’t frightened of the Corp or Apokolips defenses, he wouldn’t have needed to use a sneak attack. Megalomaniacs prefer to make a big show when they feel they cannot be stopped. His ship has to be brought down and be boarded. Doing that without harming the trapped civilizations inside though...”

“It may well be impossible. We may have to treat the situation as if those civilizations are gone.” Kelex pointed out.

Kara nodded her head. “We will do what we must. That isn’t my concern right now. Even if I were to use his technology to connect with the minds of humans, I would still be under his control. I would be hooked up to his interface. He would have a huge edge over me, and I can’t allow that… so I can’t fight him using his equipment.”

Kelex shook his head but was resigned to this, knowing where she was going. “I agree. That would be extremely dangerous, for you and the human race. Do you even have what you need?”

Kara nodded. “I think with the sunstone in Uncle Jor’s lab and the metals I retrieved from Apokolips, it is feasible. You know I remember every detail of everything I have ever seen, and I have seen all the black-listed projects. I can build it here, on Earth.”

“You realize if you cannot beat his neural transmission or lose control, you could very well go insane or perhaps have your own neural pathways destroyed. You would in essence be brain dead.” Kelex pointed out.

Kara smirked. “So, I guess I better not lose, huh?”

Kelex’s arms dropped in resignation. “Okay. Let’s build Myriad.”

To his surprise, Kara shook her head. “Not yet. Using Myriad on Earth could be considered an act of war, no matter what reason we use it. We need to talk to an authority. I want to go to Uncle Jor’s lab and converse with him... and the Guardians. They are the ones who have stepped up and protected the Universe at large, made the laws civilized planets live by. They have dedicated their protection to Argo City and assistance in building new Krypton. Before we do anything, I want their permission and advice.”

“You… are going to ask for permission and advice?” Kelex asked, his tone not hiding his disbelief.

“First time for everything, I guess. You know I like to surprise you.” Kara added, laughing now, finally letting go of her dejection. “Just don’t get used to it.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own CW or DC characters

* * *

  


The Scout Ship flew towards the Fortress of Solitude keeping pace with the duo it was trailing. Non, ten of his soldiers, Kell, Alura and Alex were on board. Non and Alura were watching the monitors showing the super cousins in flight, while Alex watched the pilot, dreaming of taking control of a ship even larger and more powerful than Kara’s fighter.

Seeing they had at least another thirty minutes to arrive, Alex glanced over at Non to see if he was busy before motioning with her head, silently asking to speak to the man.

He followed her off the bridge and into the dining area where Kell was lounging, engrossed in something on a computer-like tablet.

“Alex, I hope your conversation with Kara went well. Did you find the answers that you sought?” Non asked.

Alex smiled, her eyes lighting up. “I did. I’m in.”

It was a simple statement but Non knew it was the most important one she would make in her life. The General smiled, greatly pleased.

“I do have a request I would like for you to consider.” Alex said a little hesitantly.

Non’s smile faltered, wary because Kara often did this after agreeing to do something for him. It always came at a price with his niece.

“Of course.” He answered neutrally, keeping the smile on his face despite his apprehension.

Alex cleared her throat and met the General’s eyes. “I would like for my friend Winn to accompany us. He serves as my primary tech support at the DEO and is a technological genius. He also has a lot of experience monitoring me in the field and would be a great asset in helping me explore New Krypton.”

Non wanted to groan but maintained composure. While Astra had always been the better of the two of them at tactics, his skill lay in different areas. Astra was a genius at combat, positioning of weapons and ships, knowing what weapons to use and when, but Non’s expertise lay in people and how to utilize their talents for the good of all Krypton.

He watched those under his command, evaluated them and placed them in the best position to succeed based on his observations. He tended to go with his gut about people, just as he had the first time he met a young Kell. He observed the young man for years as they were stuck in the Phantom Zone on the Firebird, watched how he handled himself, interacted with others, his demeanor and bravery. He knew then what Kell could become and guided him in his journey and would continue to do so.

His skills were also the reason he knew Kara better than her own Mother and Aunt in many ways. He understood her, because he had the ability to put himself into other people’s heads, figure out what makes them tick through observation and research.

As far as the humans that were returning with them to Argo, Lois was the mate of Kal El so it was a given she would come with him. On the other hand, Alex was a brilliant scientist with combat training and the ability to explore unknown and potentially dangerous areas, someone who Non had been observing and evaluating since he first met her solely on the basis of how much his niece had been impressed by her. He knew Alex would fit in seamlessly with Kryptonians and their race.

But Winn was someone Non had never met or observed and that unsettled him. He would bring a different dynamic, one that Non had not evaluated in terms of ability or personality.

Essentially, Alex was asking to bring a complete unknown into his carefully crafted plans for the future. She had called it a request, not a demand but it didn’t matter. He wanted the relationship to get off to a good start and needed her to feel as comfortable as possible.

Looking at his protégé, he had a thought. “Kell?”

Not having followed the conversation between the two, Kell looked up attentively. “Yes, sir?”

“I have good news! Alex has agreed to return to Argo City with us and work with Kara to build our new planet.” Non told him.

Kell grinned at Alex and held out his fist for a bump, something Alex had taught him.

“Outstanding! The two of us can continue beating Kara’s bodyguards in training.” He said happily, winking at his smiling friend.

“She wants to bring her friend, Winn, with her. You have met him in combat and socially. What is your opinion of the man?” Non approached this question nonchalantly, not wanting to seem concerned, but genuinely wanting and trusting Kell thoughts.

Kell looked at Alex, expression thoughtful. “When I first met him, he was in a room without a weapon, his comrades either dead or lying incapacitated around him, hiding behind a fallen metal cabinet containing explosive materials, hoping to somehow get past a Dryad in order to stop a nuclear explosion from decimating National City.”

Kell paused for a moment. “He is either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave.”

“So… he is similar to you and Kara?” Non surmised.

Kell nodded, a huge smile on his face. “That would be a fair assessment, sir.”

Non turned to Alex and smiled. “Have him pack his bags and meet us at the Lake House, Alex. Kara has Kelex as her assistant. It is only fair that you should have Winn as yours.

Alex grinned. Despite the threat they were all facing, telling Winn he would be working on an alien planet would make all his life’s dreams come true. She was happy that she could give him that.

While Alex and Winn’s futures were being discussed in the ship, Superman flew in the air at unreal speeds, two hundred feet over the ocean, towards his Fortress. He should have been anxious, his mind on the threat to his adopted planet. Instead, he was smiling and streaking ahead of a recently familiar foe.

“You want me to slow down?” he called out over his shoulder to Kara as she desperately tried to keep up. “It can’t be easy since you have spent most of your life floating in a gym.”

Not slowing down in the least, he eventually felt small hands around his ankles. Thinking she would hold on to him by his feet and attempt to slow him down while tagging along for the ride, he was surprised to find her weight suddenly gone.

As well as his boots.

Stopping in midair, he looked back at his smirking cousin holding his boots.

“Maybe these will help me fly faster. Red socks? Really?” Kara said… then dropped the boots towards the water below.

Kal rolled his eyes and dove after them before they hit.

“Did you really think I would just let them fall into ...” he began saying when a red and blue missile struck him from above, sending them both crashing into the water.

Kal knew Kara had her arms around his chest as far as she could stretch. He twirled attempting to spin her off underwater, but the girl held tight. Having enough, he shot to the surface, Kara tagging along. Once they broke surface, she pushed away from him and floated in the cold water.

“You left your boots behind. Those socks look soaked. I can’t believe you wear red socks.” she teased him.

Kal realized she was right about his boots and went back under, eventually finding them. He slipped them on and with a determined look swam up behind Kara who was floating at the surface. He grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to wiggle away but was having no luck.

“So Kara, are you ticklish?” Kal asked, an evil grin on his face.

“Of course not... what are you doing? Don’t do that! Stay away from my ribs!” The girl began hysterically laughing and trying to get away as one of Kal’s hand began moving over her ribcage lightly, just enough to make her squirm.

“Stop it! Don’t... this is abuse!” Kara squealed.

Kal tossed her into the water face first and grabbed onto her ankle, slipping her boot off with one hand and using the other to tickle her foot. Bubbles rose up as Kara began laughing underwater. She twisted over and kicked Kal away with her foot, then followed with a splash that could have been considered a tsunami.

Kal dove under the water and popped up in front of her, holding her boot in hand.

“You want to talk about red socks? You aren’t wearing any socks at all!”

“My feet don’t stink!” Kara protested, though laughing. “I don’t need socks! Give me back my boot!”

“Come and take it.” Kal challenged, flying out of the water, only to have Kara land on top of him and push them both back under.

A wrestling match ensued underwater, this time Kal attacking her armpits, another ticklish spot he had discovered while Kara twisted and turned, finally taking her boot back. They both flew to the surface, prepared to launch waves at each other until they heard a clearing of a throat just above them.

Non stood in the air, arms crossed, shaking his head.

“And to think… there was once a time I wished the two of you had grown up together. We are on our way for an important meeting with the Guardians of the Universe to discuss the use of a black-listed Kryptonian weapon with the ability to take over the minds of an entire planet and you two decided this is the time to play games.” Non said, not bothering to conceal his irritation.

Kara floated in the air up to him, shrugging her shoulders. “Carpe Diem, you know? YOLO?” she pointed out and made a move towards Non, flying forward until his hand shot out to her forehead and she stopped, prone in the air.

“You two can play after we are done. Perhaps a snowball fight? For now, I need the two children of the House of El to act like adults for at least two hours. Any chance of that happening?”

Kal El floated beside Kara, a sheepish look on his face. “Apologies, General...”

“Don’t apologize, Kal, grab his feet while I grab his torso.” the blonde ordered.

Kal grinned and did as told, wrapping the general’s legs while Kara knocked him back sending all three into the water and deep underneath.

Superman and Supergirl shot back to the top, rising above the surface, laughing at a very wet Non who joined them seconds later, his eyes closed in frustration.

“Children. Earth’s greatest hope rests in the hands of children.” the man whispered, disgruntled as he returned to the scout ship high above.

“Want to race to the Fortress again? The more you practice the faster you might become. It couldn’t hurt anyway.” Kal El pointed out playfully.

Kara scowled at her cousin. “Keep it up and I’ll find out if you’re ticklish. Heat vision battle after this meeting.”

“You really don’t want to battle me with heat vision.” Kal warned her.

“I really do. First though, I need to take care of this meeting. You will have to try to keep up with what’s being said. Every lab assistant needs to have some semblance of knowledge on the project while they hand over tools to their boss. That’s me. I’m the boss.” She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at her grinning cousin.

Kal shook his head. “Not on this planet. I’ll give you a head start. When I catch you, we will see who the lab assistant is... sidekick.”

Kara winced. “Ouch. That hurt. Well done.”

The two laughed and flew towards the Fortress.

Shortly before their arrival, Kara admitted, “I need to tell you something. I invited J’onn.”

Kal closed his eyes but kept flying. “Any reason why?”

Kara heard the annoyance in his voice. She knew he would feel this way. “Because Brainiac is going to use some sort of technology to telepathically enter the minds of the human race. I will be using my own technology to hopefully counter his. I need a telepath who knows how this can be done safely without lobotomizing the world. I can meet with him alone somewhere else, but I would prefer he be in the meeting. He can be a great asset.”

“Or make things worse.” Kal grumbled as he continued to fly.

“If he had never kept that kryptonite, would the two of you still be friends?” Kara asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Kal El thought for a moment. He and J’onn had been close friends before that. While Bruce never trusted anyone who could alter his mind, or really anyone at all, and Diana wanted the kryptonite in Themyscira causing her not to trust J’onn, he would have remained friends with the Martian if not for that incident.

“I suppose so.” Kal admitted. “But Kara...”

“Please, Kal?” Kara pleaded. “I might need him. Kryptonite doesn’t matter right now. Stopping Brainiac is more important than your grudge, isn’t it?”

Kal grudgingly conceded she had a point. “Just be careful around him. If you plan to do something he doesn’t agree with, he will not hesitate to use any means to stop you, including kryptonite. Despite being outnumbered, he would try regardless.

“You should also know he has a special hatred for the Guardians. He believes the Corp stood by and allowed his people to be slaughtered.”

“Didn’t they?” Kara asked, flying up beside him.

Kal shook his head. “The Lanterns do not become involved in civil wars. If they did, they would constantly be stopping Earth’s wars and forcing one government on them. It would be no different than invasion. I don’t like it and neither do the Lanterns, but it is a very grey area, one could easily go from protectors of a planet to conquerors.

“Look at it this way… assisting in stopping crime or battling aliens intent on harming a native species is one thing. Picking a side of a native species and assisting them in war is something different. I could have ended many battles the world has fought by stopping one side or the other… or even both but then I would be no better than a conqueror, forcing my beliefs on another planet. It’s a fine line to walk, Kara.”

Kara could see his point. It was a fine line.

While the Guardians were considered an authority by most higher level planets, many planets did not recognize this authority or care to live under it. The Guardians tended to keep Green Lanterns out of the affairs of those planets unless they attempted to invade another.

Krypton had a partnership with Oa, an equal exchange of ideas and support for each other. If not for that partnership, it is doubtful Krypton would have agreed to answer to the Guardians and Oa either.

The two landed in front of the Fortress as the Scout ship was settling on a flat chunk of ice close to the door. As the group disembarked from the ship, Hal Jordan finally landed, having been left miles behind by the Super Cousins.

As they walked towards the Fortress, they found J’onn J’onzz in his Martian form waiting for them at the door. The Martian had been here many times in the past, but it had been many years ago.

Kara reached out her hand. “Thank you for coming, J’onn.”

“Of course.” J’onn told her, smiling and taking her hand. “I’ll admit, I was surprised you called or Kal would allow me here.”

Kara looked at her cousin guiltily. “I didn’t tell him until twenty minutes ago. We discussed the situation and he is cool with it, right, Kal?”

Kal met J’onn’s eyes and nodded. “Yes, we need everyone to defeat this monster. This is bigger than our disagreements.”

The large group walked into the Fortress, stopping at Kara’s request just past the doorway of the Fortress.

“I need to have a talk with Jor El first. Could I have a few moments?” she asked.

The group didn’t seem to care, not that Kara waited for them regardless. She was already moving towards the center of the Fortress.

Once there, she called out to him. “Ghost Uncle! Show yourself!”

The image of Jor El appeared before her. “Why are there so many people in the Fortress of Solitude? Perhaps you do not understand the definition of solitude?”

Kara glared at the man for a moment. “Where is it?”

“Where is what?” Jor El asked.

Kara stepped closer to the hologram. “ _Where. Is. The. Codex_?”

Jor El sighed. “Kal El told you?”

“The question is when you were planning to tell me?!” Kara exclaimed.

Jor El smiled at his niece warmly. “I assumed when you left to go back to where you belong, you would leave Kal El a device to contact you. I had hoped a few months after your bonding, you would become pregnant and I planned to tell you then.”

Kara’s eyes widened, anger erupting.

“You wanted me to get pregnant first? You are such an asshole!” she shouted, flipping the bird at the man. “For your information, I wasn’t planning on having children naturally! Since my Mother insists on grandchildren, I can now build the Genesis Chamber, use the Codex to have babies, then pass them off to Kelex to take care of and Mother can get off my back! Now where is it?”

Jor El actually laughed, infuriating Kara even more. “You have such amazing maternal instincts, it warms my heart. Kal El will give it to you. For now though, I would suggest leaving it in the Fortress until you go back since you have a tendency to break things.

“Now, why are there so many people in the Fortress?”

Kara bit her tongue and tried to control her anger, taking deep breaths. “We are having a meeting with the Guardians.”

Jor El smirked. “Are they upset that you have lobotomized a human, trying to turn inorganic matter into organic matter? Or perhaps you need help determining how Brainiac is entering the system unnoticed?”

Kara smiled wickedly. “The human I performed the operation on is perfectly healthy with no cerebral or physical damage. I also know how Brainiac is entering the system, negated his ability and figured out how to create interdimensional tears through the Universe so I can step anywhere I want to in the blink of an eye.”

Jor El frowned. “You can cut through seven dimensions of time? Impossible. To do that, you would need...”

“A device no larger than my palm. Yep, I did it. And it’s ten dimensions. Sorry you weren’t capable of figuring it out first, Ghost Uncle.” Kara pointed out with a large smile. “We are having a meeting with the Guardians to discuss my idea of building Myriad to counter Brainiac’s...”

“Have you lost your mind?” Jor El’s hologram practically shrieked. “Myriad was blacklisted for a reason! If you attempt to enter the minds of billions of sentients while Brainiac is doing the same, the worst case would be the mental destruction of all human life! The best case scenario would be you becoming brain dead! Of all the stupid ideas you and my Brother have come up with, this one is definitely in the top five!”

Kara shook her head, frustrated. “This wouldn’t even make the top twenty… and I greatly disagree with your ‘best case scenario’. I do not plan to enter the minds of seven billion sentients unless there is no choice. I plan to counter his neurological connection with mine, locking us in a battle between his mind and mine.”

Jor rolled his holographic eyes. “He will have direct access to your mind and plant the Anti-Life Equation.”

Kara crossed her arms. “No, we will be on an even playing field. I will counter him with Myriad’s Q Waves, then place the Life Equation in his mind. I believe it will destroy his neurological functions and perhaps weaken or destroy his link to his ship. The Green Lanterns will be able to break his shield allowing Kal and his friends to invade the ship, taking out Brainiac’s physical form.”

Jor El was quiet at her explanation, appearing deep in thought. “I can see your plan has merit… assuming you can overpower him mentally. Have you developed a Life Equation?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “It’s coming along nicely.”

Jor El scoffed at her. “It’s coming along nicely. I’ve heard that from my brother hundreds of times, usually before an explosion occurs.

“Have you considered erecting a particle shield over Earth? He may well send androids to distract Kal El and his comrades preventing them and the Green Lanterns from attacking.”

“I ran the numbers in my lab.” Kara told him. “There isn’t enough power on Earth to build a planetary shield, not even with the number of Omegahedrons in the Fortress. It’s a big planet. Any weak spots can cause the whole thing to collapse and endanger humans below it with possible radiation. If the Lanterns focus on his shield, the ship can be brought to Earth.”

Jor looked doubtful. “Even if the Green Lanterns try break the shield, he will have many weapons on board to defend the ship. It will not be as simple as merging hundreds of power rings into a single blast to destroy the shield. Getting the ship to Earth...”

“I have half a plan for that, okay?” Kara told the hologram. “This meeting is about Myriad.”

Jor El raised an eyebrow. “You are asking for the opinion of others? This is a new development. I assumed you acted as your Father, doing whatever you want without any oversight.”

“You mean my Father and you?” Kara snapped, knowing the truth. “Don’t act like you are such a rule abiding citizen. I know about all your projects. For instance, absorbing inorganic material into knowledge crystals, making weapons with Sunstone that could open up “ _small vacuums in space_ ” to suck enemy ships into. Do you remember that time you were so sure you could improve Rann Transporter technology by opening atomic reactions into the subatomic field, risking small scale supernovas on the other side? I also know about the gravity cannon that threw Parallax into the sun. I don’t think you asked anyone for permission for that project, did you? And what about the time you were convinced you could take out the Sun Eater and redistribute the radiation to mix with Phantom Zone energy...”

“Enough!” Jor El practically shouted. “I see your point. Asking for permission has never been a strong suit of the House of El. Let’s begin this meeting so everyone may leave the Fortress and I can reclaim my solitude.”

Soon enough, the guests had been brought in and Hal Jordan had his power battery showing a hologram of three Guardians. She recognized one who her Father had met with on their last trip to Oa and believed him to be a scientist.

Kara explained her plan to those in the room.

Silence followed.

“You know how reckless this is?” J’onn finally asked. “I realize you have used some celestial being to telepathically communicate in the Phantom Zone but if you miss Brainiac’s signal you will have to enter the minds of every being on this planet! You would hear the thoughts of everyone, feel the belief, the certainty of the Anti-Life Equation, breaking through your mental barriers. That is a tall order for the best telepaths in the Universe. You are not a telepath.”

Kara looked at the Martian and nodded her head. “I will know when he launches his telepathic attack. Q Waves do register on the universal scale and they are the only way I know of to manipulate and enter a sentient mind so he will be using Q Waves. Myriad does the same and I can counter before he enters human minds. Even if he succeeds, I can enter his mind, plant my equation in his mind and cause him...”

J’onn shook his head and crossed his arms. “That is extremely dangerous. Not only to humans but to yourself. Have you considered the difficulty in trying to fight a being who had been reading the thoughts of the billions of sentients caught in his stasis fields? He has experience. He could very well force you out of his mind despite Myriad.”

Kara nodded her head. “Exactly. I don’t have the experience… but you do. I need you with me, J’onn… I need your help. We would both be hooked up to Myriad. Best case scenario, the two of us take on Brainiac. The worst case is we will have billions of minds to heal.

“Your people communicated using telepathy, correct? You know what it feels like to connect with a large population. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I can only do this if you go in with me.”

J’onn was taken back by her admission. Listening to her plan had him ill at ease. He didn’t believe her capable of taking on a creature like Brainiac alone if what he had heard from Alex about this creature was true.

But he never expected the girl to ask for help either. Her plan gave him chills. If anything went wrong, it could be disastrous, not only for the two of them but for humanity as a whole.

The room was dead silent, watching the Martian as he stared at nothing over Kara’s shoulder, obviously thinking on what she had said.

Finally one of the Guardians spoke. “As to the first question, the use of Myriad would not be considered an invasive act since it is being used for defense of the planet. The second question should be if it is worth the risk to you, Kara Zor El. Jor El, what do you believe her odds of success are?”

The AI looked at Kara, an unexpected smile on his face. “I’ve learned to never doubt her when lives are on the line. If she believes this can be done, then it can be done. As for the risk to herself, that is her decision to make.”

A Guardian stepped forward, shaking his head. “No, it isn’t. There can be no chances with your life, Kara Zor El. Those of us gifted with visions of possible futures have seen a greater threat than Brainiac rising up in the Universe. You will be needed to stop that threat.”

Kara stared at him, her face showing no emotion. Tilting her head, she took a deep breath and asked, “What is this future threat and when is it scheduled to arrive?”

The three Guardians looked at one another. “We do not know. The gifted are only shown visions of possible futures. There will be a threat...”

Kara raised her hand, interrupting him. “I understand that, but would you not agree that Brainiac 13 is a great threat as well? That he has been a threat for hundreds of years to a great many civilizations? That there will always be great threats to the Universe?

“Rao would not have guided me here, to this time and place, if I were not meant to assist in stopping _this_ threat. I will fight whatever battles come my way in the future, all of Krypton will. But worrying about the future is pointless when we have a threat to consider now.

“I won’t live in isolation until this future threat appears either… if it ever does.”

The Guardians met J’onn’s eyes. “Do you believe this can be done?”

J’onn looked at Kara who had worn a calm façade throughout the entire discussion.

She wasn’t the bright, goofy alien he had met when she first arrived. He understood now what Alex had told him in her briefings… that there were times Kara appeared supremely confident, almost regal, just as she did now. He could see there were many sides to the girl.

He smiled and walked towards her, offering his hand. “Partners?”

Kara smiled widely and shook it. “Partners.”

The two looked back towards the Guardians who, as usual, were still not smiling.

“It appears that we must hope for the best.” The Guardian on the left of the center stated. “There is one task that could be helpful to you, Kara Zor El. We have something you should see that may be beneficial in your quest to form a Life Equation… something your Father and Uncle were offered but refused.”

“No!” the AI of Jor El spoke up quickly and loudly, surprising the room. “It is not worth the risk. My brother and I refused for a reason. You will not allow my niece to see it!”

“That is her decision.” The Guardian in the center said. “If she wants to prove that life is worth living, she should see where life began.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Wait, where all life began?”

The same Guardian nodded his head. “You need to come to Oa. The House of El has wished to study the power rings for decades. To understand the emotional spectrum which powers the rings, you have to see the Source. Your father and uncle never wished to see it. If you are committed to this dangerous path, you must see the Source… The Wall. It’s the beginning of everything, not just the physics of our universe but of emotions, the celestial wave, the...”

“She can figure that out for herself.” Jor El cut in. “She does not need to see the measure of emotions. She could easily become a part of the Wall if she were to go too far. Regardless, it will change her… and not for the better.”

Redirecting his focus to his niece, Jor El implored her, “Kara, please… I do not want this for you… your father would not want this for you.”

Jor El using her father stung. She was intrigued but the idea that even her father, who lived life by throwing caution to the wind, refused to see whatever this Source was, held her back. Her father feared nothing, but he and his brother feared this. “I ... I believe if Uncle Jor is against this, I should follow his guidance. I will prove the Life Equation on my own.”

The Guardians nodded. “As is your choice.”

Kara stepped closer, suspecting the Guardians were about to disappear. “I will be sending plans through a Green Lantern for a device that can tear through space, time and gravity, offering the Universe to whoever possesses it, to be able to travel anywhere in a manner as simple as a taking step. I would like this device to be copied on Oa.

“Brainiac is using this technology to appear wherever he wishes. It is most likely how he pulled off the surprise attack on Apokolips. This would allow you to station as many Green Lanterns on Oa as you wish and have them appear anywhere in a second, without the need for power ring portals.

“I have also developed satellites to counter this technology, rendering my device useless for traveling directly to Earth’s surface, but it also prevents him from appearing over Earth with no warning. This approach allows the Lanterns to arrive outside the protected area and he will not expect so many to be able to appear at once as he approaches Earth.”

The Guardians, to Kara’s great shock, showed surprise on their faces. It was brief but the looks were there. “We look forward to receiving the plans for this technology. Once again, Krypton and the Guardians are benefiting from each other. Regardless of your decision concerning the Source, we sincerely hope you visit us on Oa soon, Kara Zor El. May Rao continue to be with you.”

The Guardians were gone.

Kara turned back to the others who had been quiet during this meeting. “May I have a moment with Ghost Uncle Jor?”

Kell stepped towards her and hugged her tightly. “We will be waiting for you. Whatever this Source is, I’m glad you aren’t going.”

Soon Kara was left alone with Jor El. “What is it? The Source?”

Jor El’s appeared a bit angry. “Nothing you ever need to see. No one should see it. The Source is the limitless energy that gave birth to the Universe nineteen billion years ago. Supposedly what the Guardians call the ‘God Wave’, the power that gave the Gods of the Universe celestial power is there and so is the spectrum of all emotions ever felt.”

Kara did not understand. “Emotions are a byproduct of sentient thought and experiences. There is no energy to them, only the electrical pulses to our brains caused by the feelings and our reaction to them. A physical manifestation of our thoughts but no energy exchange is involved.”

Jor El shook his head. “How do you think the Power Rings of the Green Lanterns work? They are powered by the Willpower of the user. When one dies, the Ring finds another being with strong willpower. Emotions can be measured, but never should be. As you’ve just stated, they should be lived and not studied.

“The Source is protected by the Source Wall. If you are tempted to pass, you will be trapped forever. Even just seeing the Source could be devastating whether trapped or not. There is a reason the Guardians are the way they are. Nearly emotionless, beings of pure logic.”

Kara now understood. “They saw the Source, they learned too much.”

Jor nodded. “When you see the Source you understand the emotional spectrum of the entire Universe. However this can interfere with actually _feeling_ emotions. It would prevent you from experiencing emotions for yourself… you would be become a being of pure logic. You would lose your ability to feel any emotion, instead seeing them as another part of the Universe to be measured and quantified. In essence, you would become soulless and Rao’s spark would become buried in your heart.

“You would lose the ability to love, to feel joy, to feel sadness, to empathize with any living creature. Instead, you would see emotions as a researcher sees an experiment. The risk of damage to your soul is too great, Kara.

“You do not need the answers given to you because you have always been able to find them on your own. Your emotions make you special.”

Kara shivered at the implications, remembering how often her Father would tell her, emotions should never try to be measured.

It is in that realization that another thought occurred to her. “The Anti-Life Equation, it came from one who had seen the Source, didn’t it?”

Jor El nodded. “I suspect as much though not even the Guardians are sure. The Source is not good or evil… it just is.”

Kara crossed her arms, deep in thought. “Uncle Jor… what if I run out of time? What if I can’t figure out a Life Equation before Brainiac attacks Earth?”

Jor El smirked. “Then Superman will take care of it. I understand he has a sidekick in a skirt now, in addition to the Justice League and Green Lantern Corp.”

Seeing Kara’s smile, Jor admitted, “I realize I am but a program, downloaded with your Uncle’s consciousness and knowledge... but I can tell you with no doubt, Jor El loves you, no matter how much you annoyed him. I am here for whatever you need… always.”

Kara wished she could hug her Uncle in that moment, but she knew he wasn’t really Jor El.

She walked out of the chamber to find Kell waiting for her. Without a word, she hugged him and stayed in his arms.

“Hey, partner? I realize I’m not up to the science stuff, but could you explain your plan to me? The idea of Myriad possibly causing brain death has me a bit worried.” The man told her.

Kara buried her head in his neck and held him tighter. “You would still love me if I were brain dead, right?”

Kell shook his head. “No, but we could still be friends.”

Kara leaned away and pushed him back, glad to see a smile on his face. “Jerk. I’m going to be fine.”

“You are going to combat the creature mentally and battle him with math. There seems to be some risk involved.” He pointed out. “Why can’t we just do this the old-fashioned way? Armor up, break into the ship, kick his ass? It’s always worked for Krypton in the past.”

Kara wished it would be that easy. “Because, if he broadcasts from space, he can plant the Anti-Life Equation into everyone’s head: yours, the Justice League, mine, basically all sentients on Earth if I can’t figure this out. None of us would be able to fight. That’s why he wants this Equation so badly… it gives him immediate, complete control of a planet without firing a single weapon. Once the Anti-Life Equation is rendered useless, he is all yours. I promise. Just don’t get killed.”

Pausing a moment to gather her thoughts, she continued, “Even if I can damage him mentally, he is still most likely an extraordinarily strong sentient with a highly weaponized ship that could kill you all. If I were him, I would have prepared the ship to be bathed in red sunlight to null our powers and change the atmosphere. It won’t affect Green Lanterns, but it will affect Kryptonians. We will need our armor, oxygen, sealed suits and rely on our weapons, not our powers.”

Kell nodded his head, liking the sound of that. “At least I won’t worry about missing a target with heat vision.”

Kara kissed the man lightly. “I need to get to the Scout Ship and contact the Science Guild. Hang out here for a little while with Uncle Non, enjoy the place. All these crystals remind me of the stone forest which is where Uncle Jor gathered most of the crystals and unlocked their secrets.”

Minutes later, Alex and Kara were in the Scout Ship, waiting for the feed to come through from Argo City. Kara had once again changed, this time into her flight suit. Alex stood next to her wearing a small earpiece so Kelex could translate for her.

“Ready for your first Science Guild meeting?” Kara asked her.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “I thought I would meet them all in person for the first time so… yeah, I think a hologram will be better.”

Kara smiled, noting Alex’s nervousness. “Relax. You’re with me and they do what I tell them to do. You will be very welcome.”

Kara’s words calmed Alex, who smirked. “Yeah, I have no doubt they do what you tell them to do. Have you ever taught them tricks? Roll over, fetch, that sort of thing?”

Kara rolled her eyes at Alex’s obvious sarcasm.

“I took what you said to heart, about trying to do everything myself… things will be different now.” The blonde assured her, seeing the pleasant surprise in Alex’s eyes.

A group of people suddenly appeared before Alex and Kara in the ship’s larger bridge. Alex jumped a bit, ready to defend herself before realizing that holograms popping up were something she would have to get used to.

There were only ten people in the hologram, but Alex knew many more were behind them and watching.

“Lady Kara.” A man greeted her, placing his arm over his chest and bowing his head. “It is a relief to see you are safe.”

“Greetings all. I would like to introduce you to our newest member. This is Alex Danvers. After spending considerable time together and getting to know her and her capabilities, the House of El has extended her an invitation to join with us and help build our new world. She will be working as my partner in the field, in charge of monitoring the evolving ecosystem as it grows, identifying threats whether viral in nature or organic.”

Alex watched the group closely. Though no one said anything, she could tell they were shocked.

One finally spoke the words Alex had been waiting to hear. “A human, Lady Kara?”

Kara nodded her head. “A human who has been accepted under the banner of the House of El… a human who is an expert on biological lifeforms of an alien nature and is one of the leading bioengineers on Earth. She has seen and fought aliens we have only read about, plus she has a vast knowledge of ecosystems like I plan for us to have. She will be the commander and primary scientist in the field… unless any of you want to pick up a weapon and explore the unknown on your own?”

Hearing nothing, Kara turned slightly toward Alex and whispered in English, “Combat isn’t something our scientists are known for.”

Looking back to her scientists, she said, “We will need to rethink our responsibilities now. For the last several years, I have limited what you have been allowed to do for reasons you are all aware of, but it is time to relax those rules. The environment in Argo City is perfect, I can easily monitor and maintain it so now it is time we all focus on preparing for our new home.

“An Ra, step forward please.”

A very tense woman stepped into the hologram, wringing her hands. “Yes, Lady Kara?”

“You are our best geologist… beside me. I want you to take the findings of the exploration crew after they reach the target planet from the Green Lanterns and begin adjusting the terraformer.”

“Me, Lady Kara?” The woman squeaked, obviously shocked.

“Yes, choose a team of ten to assist you.” Kara replied.

“But you said we weren’t allowed to touch the terraformer project.” The woman reminded her boss.

Kara felt a bit sick at what she was about to say simply at the thought of relinquishing control of any of her projects and her heart raced, but her face remained stoic. “Much will be changing. We are the Kryptonian Science Guild and we are about to do something no others in the known history of the Universe have done… it will take all of us.

“Sen Yu.”

“Yes, Lady Kara.” A man stepped forward from the group in front of the hologram.

“You are our best biologist… beside me. I have retrieved the Codex from Jor El’s lab. Choose a team, coordinate with our Medical guild and begin building a new Genesis Chamber.”

There was a collective gasp among the scientists. “You found it? On Earth?”

Kara nodded, scoffing. “That is where I am.”

Alex bumped her elbow into Kara. Leaning in, she whispered in English, “Lay off the sarcasm. The arrogance isn’t helping either.”

Kara nearly rolled her eyes but remained expressionless. “Yes, Jor El’s lab is on Earth, in the possession of Kal El who will be returning to Argo City with me.”

“Ken Tas.” Kara addressed another man who stepped forward. “Coordinate with the Agricultural Guild on the information we receive from our explorers and the Lanterns concerning the composition of the soil, what is available to us to start. Work with the biological and geological teams to properly get an idea of the different terrain. Choose your team to include those with expertise in those specific areas.”

Seeing her next target, Kara called out, “Miya Nel.”

The woman in the middle stepped forward. “Yes, Lady Kara.”

“You are our best astrophysicist…”

Alex elbowed Kara once again, still whispering softly, “Do not say _‘besides me’_!”

Kara took a deep breath. “You are… very good. I will be sending you schematics on a device I have developed, a device that can open interdimensional tears allowing instant travel to any part of the Universe.”

“I’m sorry, you what?” Miya asked, shocked.

“I have tested the device personally several times. It makes travel instantaneous. The tears can be small or large. I need you to form a team and coordinate with our Engineering Guild. I want a large scale device on both the Nightwing and the Flamebird. I want our ships to be anywhere at any time, allowing them to escape with Argo City, if necessary.

“Talk with General Astra. She will understand what needs to be done. Do not screw this up and ask me any questions you need to because if you get it wrong, anyone entering a tear could be stuck in another dimension... no pressure.”

Miya smiled and nodded her head. “It will be done, Lady Kara.”

Kara wanted to smile at the excitement on the woman’s face but the idea of the woman and her team screwing up kept her from doing so. “We will all have an important role in building our new home. Alex will be coordinating with all of you, compiling the information we receive from the Scout Ship and the Green Lanterns. What happens as the new ecosystem is developed and guiding it will be her job.”

Changing the subject slightly, she asked, “How goes the Science Academy?”

“Over two hundred applicants, Lady Kara.” Miya told her. “We are planning on giving aptitude tests to those applicants and offer fifty spots to the highest scorers.”

Kara shook her head. “No, everyone who wants to get in, will get in. After the first six months, we can review their progress and talk to those who may decide they do not enjoy the work about joining other Guilds. Everyone will have a chance though.

“We will need to schedule instruction times for each of us. I will be lecturing twice a week personally. The need for scientists is greater now than ever in the history of Krypton and growing our ranks will require all of us. There will be no more projects for personal care products. Argo City had what it needs for now.”

“Is the child I requested General Astra to contact present?” Kara asked.

The crowd parted and a nervous, young girl stepped forward… the same girl Alex saw a few days ago standing outside the El compound. The girl appeared timid, looking down instead of looking at Kara.

“Fin Ra Su?” Kara asked the youngster.

The girl nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the ground.

“Look at me, please?” Kara said in a gentler voice than she had previously used when giving orders.

Fin raised her eyes to meet Kara’s.

“I understand you wish to be a scientist. Is this true?”

“Yes, Lady Kara.” The girl replied meekly.

“What Guild do your parents belong to?”

The little girl looked to the floor once more. “My Mother is a member of the Agricultural Guild. She prepares food in the markets. My Father is in the Construction Guild.”

“Noble traits. Your Mother feeds the people and your Father provides homes and schools for our people… so why do you want to be a scientist?” Kara asked, directing the conversation so as to get the girl to confess her heart’s desire.

The little girl took a deep breath and finally looked her in the eyes. “I want to be… like you.”

Kara smiled at the girl, pleased. “If that is truly what you want, then I will do my part to make that happen. To that end… Fin Ra Su, you will not be attending the Science Academy. I will be responsible for your education. You will be my personal assistant, work beside me. Where I go, you will go. It will not be an easy job for I will expect much from you, but I have a feeling you are up to the challenge. Will you accept my offer?”

The wide-eyed girl nodded her head quickly. “Yes, Lady Kara! I would be honored!”

Kara nodded, still smiling. “Excellent. Until I return, you will be shadowing and learning from General Astra. I want you to become familiar with the Battle Cruisers, the Alphahedron, the weapons and navigation systems… also study the Phantom Drives and go over the plans I have devised for replacing them since we no longer have access to the Phantom Zone energy.

“The General will meet you every morning at 6 AM in front of the entrance to the Nightwing. Make sure you are on time… she is grumpy when she is left waiting. When I return, we will begin learning the fun stuff.”

The speechless girl nodded and stood straight, a large smile on her face.

Addressing the group, Kara said, “I want updates every day on the projects. Send them to General Astra and she will forward them to me through our link. Any questions?”

The group answered ‘No, Lady Kara’ in perfect harmony.

“Then may Rao bless us all and grant us knowledge and wisdom.” Kara cut the feed and took a deep breath.

“That was… surprising.” Alex told her.

“I suppose if I am going to work with a partner, I should learn to… delegate.” Kara grimaced, still feeling slightly nauseous. “I really hate that word.”

“I’m proud of you,” Alex laughed, patting her friend on the back. “Besides, maybe you will come to like it. It will give you more time to practice those Kama Sutra techniques and watch more porn.”

“They are educational videos!” Kara snapped, flustered. Alex was laughing so hard now she was crying. Groaning, Kara rolled her eyes, then she too began laughing. “I should probably lay off the educational videos, huh?”

Alex nodded, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. “Come on, partner, let’s go. It’s time to build Myriad.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters
> 
> Just for your further enjoyment, I thought I'd include the versions of these characters as we see them:  
> Kara (Melissa), Alura/Astra (Laura Benanti), Non (Chris Vance)  
> Kell Ur (DCU originated) (Tyler Posey)  
> Clark (Tom Welling), Lois (Erica Durance), Oliver (Justin Hartley)  
> Alex (Chyler), J'onn (David), Winn (Jeremy)  
> Rest of the Justice League (The Reader can pick, we’re using comic versions)
> 
> Original characters:  
> Henn Zol (Karl Urban), Ninna Hux Ra (Katee Sackhoff), Ogol (Dave Bautista)  
> Fin Ra Su (Molly Shenker)
> 
> TW: Torture in the Martian flashback

* * *

The sun had just set, not that it would have mattered considering the speeds Kara and Kal El were traveling as they flew towards Smallville. The Super Cousins landed in front of the barn at the Kent Farm and waited for the Scout Ship to land. Kara’s Red Shard unit would unload the equipment she needed and then move the ship a safe distance away. She doubted they, or anyone really, would be in danger from this experiment, but Kara felt it was a good excuse to give her a bit of space. She would begin building Myriad as soon as the parts and metals were unloaded, feeling they had no time to waste.

She also needed her telepath who was flying with Alex in her fighter, remote controlled by Kelex from the bridge of the Scout Ship.

J’onn and Alex had been enjoying the ride, with Alex still fascinated by the Kryptonian ship she had once flown with Kara’s instructions and J’onn marveling at the tech that allowed Kryptonians to move many times faster than the speed of light yet have no physical effects on the passengers and crew. The size of the fighter was much greater than he anticipated but still small compared to the Scout Ship.

Alex was also reflecting on the life changing events that had occurred in her life over that past few days and realized she was not sure how many more opportunities for a private discussion she would have with J’onn. She had one question that had really bugged her over the years and time was running out for her to ask it.

“Was it worth it? The kryptonite I mean, was it worth the feud? You were a mentor to him. He must have looked up to you at some point.” She saw she had his undivided attention, saw the concern on his face. With a catch in her voice, she plunged ahead, trying to explain why she wanted to know. “I mean, I know what kind of man you are, and I’ve known Clark most of my life… he’s looked out for me too, at least as best he could... and you may think it isn’t really my business, but both of you _are_ my business… and you are my family.”

J’onn sighed and leaned back. “I suppose it would depend on which of us you ask… but that’s life.”

Staring at nothing in particular, he smiled sadly. “I do miss him. I miss our talks, I miss fighting by his side, but I would not change what I did. I did it to keep him safe, whether he wants to believe that or not.”

J’onn looked at his protégé, as she patiently waited, wanting to know more. Seeing the encouragement in her expression, J’onn settled in to tell her the whole story, something he had not talked about in years.

“After Zod, after we found the kryptonite, I knew it could be of use if Clark was ever attacked by any Kryptonians he may not have known about. I wanted to keep it, fashion it into weapons so if the Zod incident ever happened again, the DEO would be prepared to assist him, to help him. Clark took a beating in that fight with Zod, he nearly died, but even worse in Clark’s mind, he had to kill. I never wanted to see him experience that again.” J’onn explained.

“Clark was furious, and I was not surprised. His father, Jonathan Kent, dedicated his life to keeping Clark’s origins a secret. The man had a great distrust of the Government that he passed on to Clark. I will admit, Jonathan was right to keep it a secret and was not far off base with his distrust. I just thought if I had it, Clark may have felt differently. Unfortunately, he saw me as the Government after that decision. He felt betrayed, but I had to keep the kryptonite.”

Alex listened, intrigued. She knew kryptonite was the cause of the rift and tension between J’onn and Superman but had never heard the entire story.

“Why didn’t you let Wonder Woman or Batman take it?” she asked softly.

“I simply couldn’t. While I trust Diana, if the kryptonite were in Themyscira, she never could have gotten it in time for a battle. As for Batman... I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Clark trusts Bruce though.” Alex pointed out. “You don’t?”

J’onn shook his head. “No… and I never will, not when it comes to Clark’s safety. I have read Bruce Wayne’s mind over the years after he and Clark became... allies. It is difficult because he has learned to shield his thoughts in my presence. I have found him at times when he felt safe in the mansion or listened to his mind while floating above his cave.

“Bruce Wayne has a great darkness inside him. Though he is essentially a good man, he trusts no one completely, not even Clark or Diana. If he felt Clark was a threat or planned to do something Bruce did not approve of, he would not hesitate to use kryptonite on him.

“Clark believes they are friends, but I have seen inside the Batman’s mind. Batman doesn’t have friends. He has assets. Giving him kryptonite would have essentially been giving him control of Clark and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I screwed up though. I didn’t keep a close enough eye on my own people.” J’onn closed his eyes, regret evident in his voice. “One of them was bought off by Lex Luthor, giving him a small sample which was enough for Luthor to replicate it. When Clark fought Metallo for the first time, he realized Luthor could have only replicated the kryptonite from a genuine sample and he confronted me. Though I made a mistake letting the sample get into Luthor’s hands, I still refused to let Bruce Wayne have it and Themyscira’s location had not come any closer or become any less hidden.

“That was the end of the friendship. I trust Clark, but he will never trust me again. He as much as told me I was as big a threat as Lex Luthor... he was angry, and I understood why.”

Alex sat listening, feeling a bit surreal. The story was much deeper as she suspected, but to hear it from J’onn’s point of view was a shock: the abject sorrow in his voice for his lost friend, his determination to keep the kryptonite from Bruce Wayne but still close enough to help Clark, and his willingness to protect Clark even knowing it would cost him someone he loved.

Her heart was breaking for her mentor, seeing the pain in his eyes and hearing it in his voice. “Did you ever explain your reasoning?”

J’onn shook his head. “He sees the best in people. He would never believe Bruce would want to hurt or control him.”

“After the Metallo incident, I had an encounter with the Green Lantern John Stewart. I was told if Kryptonite were ever used by the Government or fell into the hands of someone like Luthor again, the Lantern Corp would expose me, take possession of the kryptonite and allow me to rot in a DEO prison cell or be taken to the Prison on Oa.” J’onn told her.

Alex felt a flash of anger at hearing this. “You are serious? Clark had the Lanterns intervene?”

J’onn shook his head, quick to clarify the situation. “Not directly. I read Stewart’s mind and this threat had not come from Clark, but like Kara, Clark has a way of inspiring loyalty of those who know him. For the most part, the members of the Justice League are loyal to each other with one exception… Batman.

“If Clark’s hate was the price of keeping him from Bruce Wayne’s control, then it is a cross I will bear. He may deny it, but I know Bruce Wayne has a chunk of Kryptonite hidden somewhere. I wish I knew where but as I said, the man is incredibly good at hiding his thoughts. Even in his safest places, he does not think openly of his contingency plans for if, in his opinion, some Justice Leaguer were to go rogue.”

Alex took a deep breath and let that sink in. She had learned more this evening about the Justice League’s history and feud with J’onn than she ever thought she would.

Alex’s sorrow over the situation was because she could see both sides. Clark would never believe that Batman had anything but his best interests at heart and J’onn knew that wasn’t true and bore Clark’s hate to keep him safe.

It was a tragic story with no real way out for either side. Clark felt he could not trust J’onn and J’onn felt he could not trust Bruce Wayne. It had nothing to do with J’onn not trusting Clark.

Two great people, two former friends, a mentor and protector, torn apart by stupid misunderstandings. J’onn had lost so much, yet willingly gave up his friendship to the one man on Earth he had so much in common with simply to keep him safe.

Shaking her head in sorrow, she said softly, “I’m sorry, J’onn.”

J’onn nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, gradually releasing the tension that had settled in his neck and shoulders. Glancing at the monitor, he said, “Looks like we are here. I hope it goes without saying that I would like our conversation to stay private.”

Alex nodded quickly, reaching over to squeeze his arm, letting him know his words were safe with her.

They waited as the ship gracefully landed without a bump and the ramp opened behind them.

The Kent farm lit up in Green as multiple Lanterns flew into the barn, holding large chunks of Element X as well as equipment Kara had told them she needed. It would not surprise Alex if they had brought equipment from Oa.

Kara and J’onn walked into the barn, Clark doing his best not to look at J’onn but obviously nervous about Kara being mentally and psychically vulnerable to the Martian during this procedure. What he could understand of it, he wasn’t happy with the risk his cousin was taking on.

She said she needed J’onn though and while he may not trust J’onn, he knew the Martian would not put his cousin at unnecessary risk, considering the tense Green Lanterns’ presence in the skies above and his own presence on the ground.

Clark also knew when experimenting with telepathy there was always a risk.

Alex, having been given no instructions from Kara, settled on a bale of hay and watched intently as the young Kryptonian molded the Element X while fusing glowing wires with her heat vision and attaching a giant crystal in the middle.

After a couple of hours of labor, Kara held up a three foot long cylinder with a bright crystal in the middle. “Kelex? What do you think?”

The robot examined the device carefully. “Unsurprisingly, you’ve exceeded the design specifications. The increased power output alone will be of great benefit when attempting to stop the Coluan.”

Kara nodded, pleased. “Are you ready for the next step?”

When Kelex indicated that he was, Clark spoke up, asking, “For those of us who have no idea what you are doing, can one of you explain what does come next?”

Kelex replied, “Next is for J’onn to read Alex’s mind so I can accumulate data to allow Myriad’s Q-Waves to blend with his. This should allow your minds to be opened to each other. We can test this part of the process easily.

“I do see a problem though. The key will be activating Myriad the second Brainiac activates his device allowing the three of you to oppose each other on a mental battlefield.

“The trick to doing that, however, will be targeting… Myriad needs a targeting computer so his signal can be intercepted before he reaches the minds of humanity.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, not worried. “Myriad has a targeting computer… You.”

“Me?” Kelex squeaked in a clearly elevated voice, not unlike an organic being expressing surprise.

Kara smiled at her friend. “It needs to be a split second reaction by someone who is able to react to a storm of Q-Waves and counter them with our own. That’s you, buddy.”

Kelex shook his head. “I am not designed for this.”

“But you can do it.” Kara told him confidently.

Kelex tilted his head before shaking it in denial. “The odds…”

“Screw the odds!” Kara exclaimed. “The timing must be perfect, and I trust my best friend to be able to pull it off. My life is in your hands and there is no one else I would rather it be in. Don’t worry about probabilities, just know that you are going to do this... I believe in you, Kelex.”

“Let’s get started.” Turning to J’onn and Alex, she said, “J’onn, will you read Alex’s mind, please?”

J’onn looked towards Alex and his eyes glowed red.

“Stop… I have what I need.” Kelex told him rather quickly.

Without bending over, Kara reached toward a bag on the ground and two small crystals, no larger than a fist, floated to her hand. Kelex took one then the other dousing them both with a blue glow from his optical sensor.

He placed one on Kara’s forehead and the other on J’onn’s. The crystals touched the skin and did not move, held in place by some method unknown to J’onn.

“Ready, J’onn?” Kara asked. “When he turns this on, I’m going to catch a ride with your Q Waves. We will be in each other’s heads.”

The Martian gave her a thumbs up. “I’ve never read a Kryptonian mind. It should be a unique experience.”

Kara took a deep breath, then closed her eyes, saying a quick prayer to Rao. She opened her eyes and glanced at Kelex. “Do it.”

The crystals on J’onn and Kara’s foreheads turned bright blue, their bodies immediately tensing, then growing completely rigid, their heads thrown back.

J’onn was lost in darkness then a light appeared. As the light became clearer, he realized he was lying in a bed, only a passenger inside the body of a twelve-year-old girl being held comfortingly in General Non’s arms.

“Uncle Non?” J’onn heard Kara ask as he fell further into her memory.

“Yes, Little One. Go back to sleep.” Non replied. “It will be alright. I’m here.”

Kara tried to relax but couldn’t. She was now awake, and her mind was working overtime again.

It had been two days since the escape from the Phantom Zone. Two days during which she had been reunited with her Aunt and Uncle who were reunited with each other as well.

“Where are Mother and Aunt Astra?” Kara sat up and looked intently into her Uncle’s eyes. She saw he was hiding worry behind his false smile.

“They are taking care of some citizens’ concerns. Many of our people have gathered in the city’s center and are concerned about various issues.” He could obviously tell she was tense, so he tried to reassure her. “You have done wonderfully, Niece. Our people are free and together. Rest and let your Mother and Aunt handle the worries of the citizens.”

Realizing something was terribly wrong, Kara rolled out of bed before her uncle could stop her. She was still dressed as she was the day before in her bright red dress, her hair was a mess, though Kara didn’t care.

She exited the compound, running towards the city center, stopping abruptly as she took in the condition of her beloved city.

The first thing she noticed were the smells as they overloaded her olfactory senses… the smells were horrible.

During their stay in the Phantom Zone, normal decay of matter was suspended. Now that they were back in their own universe, the normal laws of physics had resumed, and the city was literally dying before her eyes as were its survivors.

There was barely any light from nearby stars and no power to generate artificial light except that provided by small generators and the two battle cruisers. The air was still, there was no ventilation to remove the poisons in the air. In addition, the bodies of those who died during the explosion were not able to be refrigerated or buried. They were currently being kept in shrouds at the city’s edge and beginning to decay creating another health hazard to the devasted survivors. 

There was a haze of dust over the city creating a post-apocalyptic scene. Kara knew the water in the city was stale, perhaps dirty and the food and water from the two battle cruisers could only sustain the entire population for perhaps three months with strict rationing.

In addition, the temperature was very cold with Argo’s natural temperature disappearing as the coldness of space slowly penetrated the weakening shield that protected them.

The twelve-year-old heard her uncle running up behind her. She turned to him and saw a man and a woman moving towards her. She also noted they were armed, obviously members of the guard her parents thought she never noticed.

Her faithful Kelex unit floated to rest beside her as she addressed her uncle. “I need to know what is going on… don’t try to stop me.”

She didn’t wait and Non didn’t stop her, staying right behind her as did Kelex. Soon more men and women were either in front or behind her, running to keep pace with her.

The chase came to a stop fifteen blocks from the city center, where it seemed every remaining citizen of Argo was standing, blocking her path. Kara looked back at her Uncle who understood and picked up her small frame in his arms while his soldiers began pushing their way through the crowd around them.

As Kara came closer to the center, the voices became louder, people demanding to know what was going to happen: How would they breathe? Where would their food come from? Would disease be widespread due to the recovered corpses? Was the water drinkable? How long could rations hold?

These were but a few of the questions shouted aloud. Scuffles were broken up between citizens, more soldiers joined General Non and his niece, widening the gap between the citizens and her as they continued to push through.

Finally, they made it to the center of the park where her Mother and Aunt stood on a podium speaking with a Kelex who was amplifying their voices. Her Mother was calling for calm while Astra stood beside her sister in a defensive stance, protecting her.

Kara was placed on the podium by her uncle who climbed up beside her, her personal guard fanning out around them, further pushing the crowd back from the podium.

The young girl looked over the masses, deeply troubled by the sight of frightened people, some were still yelling, some were shoving each other as the soldiers spread strategically throughout the massive gathering tried to keep the peace. It was utter chaos.

“Kelex, amplify my voice.” Kara ordered her personal unit. Once Kelex indicated he was ready, she took a deep breath and yelled, “Quiet!”

The sight and sound of Kara standing beside her mother and aunt calmed the crowd immediately. The entire city knew that Zor El’s daughter was responsible for their escape from the Phantom Zone so their attention to her directive was immediate.

To J’onn’s surprise, the little girl’s voice quieted the crowd, not even a whisper could be heard.

She concentrated on her breathing, doing her best to maintain a calm façade, but he could feel the fear inside her, her heart racing and throat drying. Despite this, she spoke loudly and confidently, a skill she obviously learned from her Mother.

“Kryptonians, you know me. I am Kara Zor El. My Father gave his life to ensure the survival of our city… our people. I will not let that sacrifice be in vain. He did not rescue us so we could die in the vastness of space.

“You are frightened. I am also frightened but we are still here. Our Council still lives, and our Guilds still live. Our people are still Kryptonian and this means Krypton still lives!

“I know you have many questions but shouting them at once will not give you answers… but I will give you answers. I promise that in a month, if my directions are followed by our Guilds, I will make the water clean and plentiful. I will make our air sweet, give us light again, animals, fresh food, fertile soil… but in order to do this effectively and as quickly as possible, I need everyone to remain calm.

“I request that the heads of the Engineering Guild, the Agriculture Guild and the Construction Guild meet with me in the Council Chambers in two hours.

“In the meantime, it would best serve the people if the populace were to be temporarily housed on the Nightwing and Flamebird. The logistics of this endeavor will be directed by Generals Astra and Non. This temporary housing solution will give the guilds the time needed to improve the quality of life within Argo City itself without compromising the safety of our people.

“There is much to be done. All I ask is for you, our people, to trust me. I swear to all of you, Krypton will live, and her people will prosper.”

Whispers began once again, but they were not hostile or panicked as before. The shoving had stopped in the crowd.

One voice spoke up, that of Se Yu of the Science Guild. “Lady Kara, I would think… as the most experienced member of the Science Guild, I feel I am in a better position to…”

“But you are not the most experienced member of the Science Guild… I am.” Kara cut him off, not willing to let the fate of her people rest in anyone’s hands but hers. “I am also the Head of the Science Guild as my Father was before me.”

“Before you object, Se Yu, I would like for you to answer just one question: Do you have a plan to save our people?” Kara asked him sharply, standing tall, looking and acting every bit the daughter of Alura El.

The man shook his head.

“I do.” Kara told him. Looking around at the mass of people around her, she asked, “Does anyone challenge me for this position?”

Hearing nothing but silence, Kara nodded and began giving orders. “The Science Guild shall return to the lab and begin cataloging equipment and supplies, calibrate everything. Also, begin putting the lab back to some semblance of order so we can start on the projects I will outline for you once I conclude my meeting with the Guilds I’ve requested.

“I will work from my Father’s… from my lab. We cannot afford mistakes, everything must be precise. There is absolutely no room for error. Be prepared for my instructions as they must be followed with precision.

“For now, everyone else needs to go to your homes and relax as best you can. In the next couple of days, Generals Astra and Non will have worked out a plan to bring everyone on board the Cruisers.” Kara looked back at her Aunt and Astra nodded in agreement. Even though Kara hadn’t consulted her beforehand, Astra knew it was the best course of action to keep the people safe and out of the way until repairs could be made to make the city livable again.

Kara looked back over the gathering, wanting to ease their worries. “Know that you are safe, and you will continue to be. I swear it.”

Kara moved to step down from the stage, but was picked up by Non with her guard flanking them as they left the city center. Her uncle did not bother taking her home; he knew where she needed to go. It was the place he understood from Alura she had spent nearly all her time in while caught in the Phantom Zone and most of her waking hours before the destruction of Krypton.

J’onn came to himself, though still feeling her memory surrounding him as felt Non gently set her on the ground in front of Zor El’s lab, the lab that now belonged to her. Non nodded to the guard as they took up positions around the structure and he left to go coordinate with Astra and the military command staff to start planning to house the populace temporarily.

The Martian walked beside a young Kara as she went inside and felt what she was feeling. Sadness, a deep grief, rage and loneliness.

The little girl walked to the station in the middle of the room and raised her hand, a hologram of her Father appearing. She stared at the man for minutes without a word.

“Why did you do this to me?!” She suddenly screamed at the unmoving hologram. “I could have easily made a remote that would have cut through the rock layers under our city! You never even asked me for help! Now I am alone!”

Kara fell to her knees in tears, a deep grief and anger consuming her.

“Where are you, Rao?! Why did you do this to me? I have always tried to be good! Why?! I want to know why! Answer me! Is Aethyr the only celestial who can speak?

“I’ve prayed to you every day and night and you took him from me! You took Aunt Lara and Uncle Jor! You took Kal El, an innocent baby! Our people, your people… you left us to die! You are no god! If you were, you should have protected us! Why should I follow you? What have you done besides take and take? You took our worship and in our darkest hour, you did nothing! Nothing! You are nothing to me! I will do this myself! I will do what you would not! I don’t need you!” Kara screamed. “I will never need you! I will never pray to you or worship you again!”

The girl placed her hands over her eyes and bent to the floor, her forehead touching the cool marble she knelt on, shaking as hot tears, both from grief and anger, slid between her fingers to pool on the floor. She thought escaping the Phantom Zone would solve all her people’s problems and instead it brought more.

“Why?” Kara asked quietly. “It isn’t fair. You aren’t fair. You left us. You aren’t real, maybe you never have been. If you are real, you are evil. Maybe there is no light, no souls. None of us deserved this. What did we do to offend you? Why am I still here and he isn’t? Why was the temple crushed?! You owe us answers! But you are absent! Worthless! I got us out of the Phantom Zone, not you! Should I pray to Aethyr?! He was there and you weren’t! How much do you want from me?!”

The little girl took a deep breath, raised herself up and leaned back against the console, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She whispered, broken and shaking, “How am I supposed to do this without Father? You are nothing to me, Rao, not anymore.”

Kara sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had not paid attention to her surroundings but was not surprised when Kelex floated in front of her.

“I need you to tell me what you need done.” He spoke in a soft voice, obviously not wanting to upset her further.

“I don’t know if it matters anymore, Kelex. My god is gone. He probably never existed. Why do we live? It is pointless. I know how to extend life but for what purpose? Why should I bother?” Kara asked, exhausted from her breakdown, having no more tears to shed. 

She was feeling lost, the foundation of her life totally ripped from beneath her feet leaving her with nothing to stand on. Now she was rapidly falling into despair with nothing to slow her descent.

Kelex reached out and put his mechanical hand on her shoulder, offering what comfort he was capable of. “Kara, listen to me. You swore to the remaining Kryptonians that you would save them. You defeated the Phantom Zone and you know how to save this city. But to do that, you must get off your knees and work.

“I have never known you to kneel. You have always stood tall. Even in your darkest hours, you stood. Now you are kneeling, expecting answers that you already know. What did your Father always say about matter that remains motionless?”

The girl remembered, reciting her Father’s words. “It may as well be dead. Life is about movement, never stopping. Everything must move or there is no point in it. Even mountains shift over the eons.”

Kelex nodded. “Then you must keep moving. You aren’t alone. I am here. The Guilds will follow your instructions, the people will follow where you lead. Rao is with you.”

“If Rao was here, why did he do this?” Kara asked, her voice breaking. “What if I don’t want a soul anymore? Souls hurt, Kelex. Everything hurts. I thought when I got us out of the Phantom Zone, everything would be better, but it isn’t, it’s worse. Our dead are given no dignity but decay, poisoning those who survived. Rao gives me no answers.”

Kelex was quiet for a moment, then tilted his head, reaching out with his other arm and putting it on her other shoulder, gently squeezing both, demonstrating an empathy not found in a normal Kelex.

But like Kara, this Kelex wasn’t normal as reflected in his words to his young friend. “From what I understand of the Book of Rao, it isn’t your purpose to question him, only to carry out the path he has laid before you. Is this not what you have learned in Temple?

“Perhaps he doesn’t need to speak to you because he knew you could find the answers on your own. How many questions did you ask your Father that he refused to answer, encouraging you to look for solutions on your own? It was his way of helping you grow into who you are… the most brilliant scientist the House of El and Krypton has ever known.

“Now get off your knees and save your people! You can cry afterward, you can question Rao, but right now you have a job to do, one that only you can.

“I wish I could do it for you, but I do not possess your mental capacity. Only you can do this.” Kelex stated, helping her refocus on the immediate matter of their continued survival.

Kara nodded her head, wiped her eyes and stood up. “Will the Guilds even listen to me? Will they do as I say, without question?”

“They will, Beloved.” Alura’s voice assured her. She felt her mother’s hands on her shoulders, taking her by surprise. She had no idea Alura was in the lab and wondered how much she had heard.

Kara turned and leaned into her mother as Alura drew her into a comforting embrace. “Mother, do you believe I can succeed?”

Alura put a hand under her chin and tilted Kara’s face up gently taking in her daughter’s tear-stained face and red-rimmed, blue eyes. “I know you can, Kara. Your Father is with you right now though you cannot see him. I can see him in you, in your eyes, and I swear, you will never be alone. Rao is shining brightly in you even now.”

Using her thumb to wipe away the tears that were again sliding down her young daughter’s face, Alura said, “You question your faith and I understand. It’s okay to question… you are not the only Kryptonian who feels abandoned by our god right now. But I see proof of his existence standing in front of me. We cried out to Rao, questioning him while we were trapped in the Phantom Zone and he answered… through you. I promise you, Rao is here, he remains confident in you, and no matter how much you question him, he will always love you and never leave you.

“The survival of our entire race now falls on your shoulders. It isn’t fair to you, but this is your path, the journey Rao has laid before you. It is a hard path, a cruel one that will never be easy to walk, but do not be afraid to follow it. I have never known you to be afraid. You have always been fearless, just like your father.

“Never forget… you are Kara Zor El, the greatest gift Rao has ever given our people. I wish you didn’t have this placed on you ever, but you are so young… I would take your burden if I could, but I cannot. Rao did not choose me, he chose you and has gifted you with everything you need to follow this path. I believe in you. Krypton believes in you… and they are right to do so. Remember your Father’s words. Keep moving… one problem at a time, one hour at a time, one day at a time… but keep moving, Kara.”

Kara took a deep breath and schooled her face, wiping her red eyes once again. “Kelex?”

“Yes, Kara?” Kelex answered, having never moved from her side.

“Send orders to the Science Guild to collect DNA samples of every wildlife specimen found after the destruction, no matter how small. I need schematics of the air, the water and the tonnage of debris left from the city’s destruction. Give me a biometric and subatomic breakdown of the city as it is now.” Kara directed her friend. “Once you have that information, activate my matter transmutation device and connect it to the DNA sequencer. I have a design for micro bots that will illuminate the city, rebuild our soil and distribute moisture as needed. I want to prepare these myself. They are too important to leave in the hands of the Engineering Guild. We need plants and water quickly.”

She paused, thinking through the massive amount of work that needed to be done, prioritizing projects rapidly in her mind. “I also need for you to bring up everything you have on the state of our shield. I want to know what the Phantom Zone energy did to it and determine if it needs to be strengthened. We must be protected, not only from the vastness of space but cosmic radiation.”

“At once.” Kelex replied.

Kara fell silent as Kelex floated off quickly before asking her mother another question she did not know if she wanted the answer to. “Do you think Kal made it off the planet in time?”

Kara heard her mother sigh and knew she had no idea.

“He is so cute. He can’t be dead. He must have made it to Earth… and I’ll make sure he has a good place to come back to. I promise you, Mother, I will find him one day and bring him home.” Kara stated, her confidence returning as her plans took shape.

J’onn was amazed at the little girl, the emotions that rolled through her and how quickly she controlled them. Her determination was like no other he had ever felt. Too much determination for one so young. He knew she was hiding a deep fear though, the fear of failure and guilt at questioning her faith, anger at the life she had been given, felt the despair she was trying to block out with renewed confidence.

As J’onn was watching a defining moment in the life of a young, grief stricken and driven twelve-year-old girl, Kara found herself on a red landscape.

She knew she was seeing what J’onn experienced, felt his fear, his despair, the spark of hope dying in his heart. She felt the minds of the Green Martians, almost as one, a storm of rage and grief over the entire species and it made her want to leave the Martian’s mind, but she saw no way out. It was nearly unbearable, but she stood strong. If she could not handle this, how would she handle Brainiac?

Kara closed then opened her eyes, trying to focus on J’onn’s thoughts alone. It was impossible. His people were all linked, all of the Greens across the planet. The Whites were constantly battering their mental shields, breaking them down, assaulting their minds and emotions.

Men were herded in a large clear walled cage. To touch it, felt like fire, yet the Green Martians stood by the walls, watching what Kara knew to be White Martians just outside, herding women and children in another prison cage, in full view of the men.

Kara felt J’onn’s terror, a heart sickening fear for three individuals. His wife and two daughters were in that large cage. His fear was magnified by the terror of all the men standing with him as they were trapped and unable to help their families.

J’onn focused his telepathy onto his wife and children, doing his best to reign in his fear, to try and be brave, reassure them that everything would be okay, though he knew things were not. All across Mars were camps like this. It had been less than 24 hours since the White Martians had emerged all over the planet from its crust, bearing powerful weapons and a thirst for the blood of the peaceful Green Martians. They had been overrun so quickly, weak and defenseless.

As he projected reassuring thoughts and feelings to his family, his worst fear happened. Liquid rose from the ground under the feet of the imprisoned women and children. A White Martian walked to a tiny hole in the wall and placed his weapon inside. A spark and J’onn saw a great roaring fire immediately erupt.

Kara felt the pain, the physical and mental agony of those caught in the fire, but especially J’onn’s wife and daughters. Kara screamed until her throat burned. J’onn’s eyes would not leave his family, and he began beating against the wall despite the pain, despite the deep burns. He finally felt the rage needed to fight the White Martians, but it was too late.

Kara fell to her knees as she felt the flames consuming them in her mind, felt J’onn’s wife and daughters pain overcoming his thoughts. As J’onn’s mental shields began to fail, losing the connection to his wife and daughters as they died in the flames, he was assaulted with the pain of an entire species burning, all across the planet. It drove him to near insanity.

J’onn was pulled back from the wall by his father, but he was hardly aware of it.

“Son, the outer gate has been broken. We must run.” His father told him.

J’onn said nothing. Run? All he wanted was to jump into the flames with his wife and daughters. What was there to run to? He wanted death, death to the White Martians and death to himself.

Instead of resisting, he was in such shock that he allowed his father to pull him along.

J’onn was barely aware that the far wall had somehow been breached and Greens were fighting Whites in a bloody battle. It never occurred to him to enter the battle. He no longer cared what happened to him. His whole world was lost, had gone up in flames before his eyes.

Ships began launching off the planet, ships the Whites had used to attack his people during the short opening battle that spelled their doom. One-man fighters were launching and exploding in the sky as the Whites shot them down.

J’onn felt himself thrown into one of the small cockpits and snapped out of his haze. “What are you doing, Father?!”

“I am giving you your best chance of living. I’m programming this ship for Earth.”

“I don’t want to leave! I won’t leave our people! My family… I want to join them! I want death!” J’onn screamed, his mind ravaged with grief.

His Father shook his head. “Our people are doomed, and your dying will not bring back our family. You have this chance, but we must hurry. I am sending you into stasis and launching at lightspeed. Do not interfere with the controls! Now go!”

“No!” J’onn shouted before his Father’s fist hit his jaw, sending him into darkness.

When J’onn woke, the stolen White Martian ship was on the surface of a new planet with him strapped in safely. It was dark in the jungle and he stumbled out, not sure where to go.

At last, he found a clearing and looked to the stars. He saw his home, a small red dot in the sky and knew where he was. Stretching out his mental net he searched in vain for other Green Martians but for the first time in his long life, he felt nothing.

He was alone.

Grief and guilt overtook him as the images of his wife and children burning stayed in his mind. He was alive and they were all dead. J’onn fell to his knees and cried, cursed his gods, cursed himself, cursed the Universe for even existing. He did not move for three days.

Kara took a deep breath and she was free, standing in front of J’onn in his true form in a landscape neither recognized, a shimmering floor and every color of light streaking past them. Tears were streaming down her face, her stomach sick, her muscles cramped and her mind aflame.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Kara said in a broken voice. Even in this mindscape she shared with the Martian, her voice was raw from screaming. “You couldn’t stop what was going to happen. It wasn’t fair but it was never your fault, J’onn. I am so sorry.”

J’onn shook his head feeling guilt immediately over Kara, not just seeing his worst moment, but feeling the pain of every Green Martian as he had.

He had felt her pain and she had felt his.

“You don’t need to feel guilt over the anger inside you, Kara. You are allowed to feel emotions. There is no shame in questioning your beliefs, especially during tragedies. I have questioned mine. I still do at times.”

“He will exploit our pain.” She told him.

“Yes, he will. But we don’t have to let him. We can use these emotions as strength, a strength he does not know we have, one that he cannot predict.” J’onn told her, giving her a warm smile.

Kara nodded. “I suppose we should work on these weaknesses and build our strengths. We have to find a way, or he has already won.”

J’onn stepped closer to her. He placed a hand on the side of her cheek. “You remind me so much of my wife and daughters. Your soul is beautiful like theirs. Your heart is pure, Kara. Never lose that.”

“I questioned my god, my soul, I lost faith for an awfully long time, J’onn. My soul is anything but pure.” Kara insisted.

“I disagree. You are still standing, still smiling, still have faith in your god. You did not stay on your knees. You rose and kept moving, Kara. Your soul is pure, stronger because of what you experienced. Sometimes loss of faith makes rediscovering faith so much stronger.” J’onn told her.

Kara wrapped her arms around J’onn’s waist and hugged him tightly. “Your people were beautiful. Your wife and children would be so proud of the protector and hero you have become.”

“Altruism. You are filled with it. You are so unselfish. You remind me of my Father. You want to help others no matter the cost to yourself. You want…” Kara stopped, pulled back from J’onn slightly and her eyes brightened… “altruism divided by respect, the respect of others and the respect given you, the innocence of your wife and children live through you and your dignity. Sympathy times innocence, equals… dignity.”

“I can feel you thinking. It is an amazing feeling.” J’onn said with reverence in his voice. Her thoughts were somehow chaotic but organized, clear yet too fast to understand. Kara’s mind was electrifying. He heard but could not keep up with the formulas that repeated over and over, the intensity of emotions running through her head, the brilliance that shined from her.

_“R_ ∗ = 1.5–3 yr−1, _f_ p = 1, _n_ e = 0.2, _f_ l = 0.12, _f_ i = 1, then _N_ = 3 × 1 × 0.2 × 0.13 × 1 × 0.2 × 109 = 15,600,000.” Kara said, repeating those formulas clearly over and over as they began appearing on the walls of light surrounding them, her voice becoming more and more confident.

“Your people knew, J’onn.” Kara said excitedly. “It was how you lived in harmony. You never needed an equation, it just was. Y is despair, N is caution, love is truth and death equals rebirth. Our self, our soul equals light. It must. But before that… Help me focus, J’onn.”

J’onn felt Kara’s mind racing faster and faster and placed his hands on the sides of her head, pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, willing her to calm. Opening his eyes, he saw screens and holograms coming to life around her, the walls slowly dissipating in what he thought was an advanced Kryptonian laboratory, strange symbols in the air. A red aura was surrounding her, and he felt so warm.

“Can you feel it?” Kara asked almost breathlessly.

“Yes, I can.” J’onn admitted, his heart beginning to feel lighter somehow, a peace he had not known since before the destruction of his people. He felt her love, her determination to live, he saw every moment of her life and she saw his.

“Companionship + understanding + assurance + joy + altruism ÷ respect ÷ commendation ÷ sympathy x innocence x dignity x success x acceptance y=n where y=despair and n=caution, love=truth, death=rebirth, and self=light.” She whispered.

J’onn tensed then relaxed as she relaxed, the equation settling, imprinting itself onto his mind as it poured from hers. He recognized it for what it was. The key to living, the reason for life, the unescapable truth that life was worth living and always would be. The feeling stunned him, the equation carving its way into his mind, permanently etching itself into his subconscious.

Kara pulled back from the Martian and smiled brightly, nearly jumping up and down. “We are ready! No matter how strong the Anti-Life Equation, we know how to beat it. We can prove it wrong. We will win, J’onn. Life will always beat death.”

The Martian smiled. “Yes, we will. We will have to bring him here, the bridge between our minds. I can draw him here and we will imprint your truth onto his mind. For now, we should leave. You have loved ones to return to.”

“So, do you. I’m one of them. We must purify ourselves or he will use our weaknesses against us. He will test our resolve and we will break his mind, force emotions into him he has never experienced. We will pray and we will win. Our gods will defeat him through us!

J’onn ran a finger though her golden hair. “Yes, we will.”

The bright colorful lights they were surrounded by disappeared into darkness.

Kara felt herself being held tightly, she felt tears dropping onto her cheeks, her head pressed to J’onn’s chest as tears poured from both their eyes.

The blonde opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the face of Hank Henshaw smiling down at her.

She stepped back, the crystals on their foreheads, floating to Kelex. Taking a look around, she saw the shocked and worried faces of Kal and Kell Ur. Alex was there as well with tears in her eyes.

“What… what happened?” Alex asked, concern evident in her voice. “The two of you stiffened like you were in pain, looks of agony on your faces… then you moved forward and held each other. What happened?”

Glancing up a J’onn, Kara looked back at Alex, smiling at her new partner. “We solved the Life Equation. When he comes, we will be ready.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters
> 
> A little calm & frivolity before the storm...

* * *

Kara walked into the Lake House alongside her mother and uncle with Clark, Lois and Alex following behind. J’onn, at Kara’s insistence, had joined them as well but did not look comfortable. They had arrived from Smallville moments earlier, leaving Myriad in the secured storm cellar that once housed Clark’s pod.

She paid no attention to the new car in the driveway, expecting it to be Bruce Wayne. The ten Red Shard soldiers who had been left behind were stationed around the house, so it was obvious someone on the cleared list that had arrived. When she walked into the living room, Kara was surprised to see Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance on the couch, six, large coolers in front of them and two brown paper bags next to Oliver.

Kara tensed a bit, not having seen Oliver since before Kell’s ill-fated trip to Star City.

“Oliver, Dinah.” Clark greeted them. “What’s going on? Has something happened?”

Oliver leaned back on the couch, a huge grin on his face. “I heard some news. Lois is pregnant? Are there really going to be more of her? Say it isn’t true, Boy Scout.”

Lois reacted by picking up a vase that probably cost quite a bit of Bruce Wayne’s money, and tossing it at the man’s head. To her irritation, he caught it and casually tossed it behind the couch.

“This world needs more me, Queen.” Lois told him. “Yeah, it’s true. What do you want and why are you here? I’ve been to the bottom of the Earth and Smallville during the last 24 hours and I need a nap. I’m sleeping for two now.”

Oliver laughed, enjoying needling the woman as much as ever. Looking at Clark, he changed the subject. “From what I understand, you Kryptonians all have some sort of jewelry like Kell wore, something to get rid of your powers, right?”

Kell raised his hand. “It’s not jewelry.”

“Okay, but seriously, you have enough for all of you, right?” Looking back at Lois and Clark, the Green Arrow smirked in amusement. “Given Lois’s condition, I’m guessing Clark is going to be spending more, if not all of his time in Argo City very soon and there was no way we were going to miss an opportunity to get Clark drunk before he leaves Earth while Lois has to stay sober.

“I have five cases of long necks on ice, a keg on tap, four bottles of Tequila, five bottles of Vodka and two bottles of rum along with various mixers. I think we all deserve a party after the stress of the last few weeks. Besides, Dinah and I owe Kell for taking a bullet for us. What do you say, Clark? Up for a little alcohol?”

Clark shook his head and sat on the other couch facing Oliver. “We have been drunk together. Remember how that night turned out? Because I don’t.”

Oliver brushed it off. “Exactly, but drinking a glass of Zatanna’s enchanted champagne does not count because as you said, we don’t remember it. So, are you game?”

Before Superman could respond, Non was gone and back in a second. He snapped the red sunlight cuff on his wrist, walked over to the cooler and grabbed a beer. “I think it’s a wonderful idea. I haven’t had Earth alcohol yet and I believe I deserve it. If Brainiac attacks during the party, we can easily be battle-ready when we take these cuffs off. Now that Kara and J’onn have successfully developed a weapon to prevent Brainiac from using the Anti-Life Equation and Red Shard have the perimeter secured, we can take a night to relax and celebrate. I haven’t had anything besides wine since… anyway, this ‘ _beer’_ , sounds fabulous right now.”

Oliver raised his eyebrows, eyes wide, apparently just noticing an old friend was in the room. “J’onn?”

Clark spoke up, answering Oliver in a neutral tone. “Kara has asked him to spend time with us and he has agreed.”

Oliver shook his head, stood and walked up to the Martian looking him in the eye. “I’m not partying with Hank Henshaw. I want to see my old friend, the detective who got me out of so many scrapes with the law that I would probably be serving as many life sentences as Luthor.

“So… let’s hang out, Detective John Jones. Arthur and Mera are going to be here soon. If we are going to have a reunion of the Junior Lifeguard Association, let’s do it right.”

J’onn’s previous discomfort gave way to a smile, which stunned Alex. The man morphed into his Martian form and then back into the form of another dark skinned man she had never seen before. This J’onn was Oliver’s height but less bulky, lighter skinned, slimmer, smaller ears, and an infectious grin. Alex had never seen him like this before. He looked so relaxed.

Oliver smiled widely and even Clark grinned. “Now there is my favorite Martian Manhunter. I got a lot of alcohol, J’onn. You gonna help us out?”

John shrugged his shoulders. “It’s good to know that even though we age, some of us never change, Oliver Queen. I would hate to not partake of my share and leave you feeling even worse in the morning.”

Oliver sat down beside Clark and put an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “Come on, buddy. We can put the whole ‘I want to hide the Kryptonite here’, ‘I want to hide it there’, blah blah blah on the back burner for a night. Remember, this is the guy who saved you from that Bizarro freak when he kicked your ass.”

“I know…” Clark admitted.

“And saved you when Aldar was about to beat you to a…”

“I had that.” Clark said quickly then looked sheepishly at J’onn and smiled. “Okay, I needed a little assistance. I was only nineteen.”

“And Detective Jones saved my ass from that axe wielding maniac, Vartox.” Oliver reminded him. “That axe could have seriously left a mark on my face and that would have hurt Dinah. Honestly, Dinah probably owes him for that. I doubt she would appreciate waking up next to a guy with a disfigured face.”

Dinah snorted. “Your face is your only redeeming quality. If it was scarred, you would be waking up next to whatever hooker you paid for that night before she emptied your wallet and scrammed while you showered.”

While Clark busted out laughing, Oliver sighed, knowing that was true. “I saw some Oreos in the kitchen, J’onn. Oreos and Tequila. You know that’s your favorite.”

Detective Jones smiled, obviously pleased, and crossed his arms. “I expect you to always have Oreos for me, Oliver. Don’t forget how many messes I had to clean up for the Blur and the Green Arrow with the Metropolis Police Forensics department.”

Kara punched Clark’s shoulder, giggling. “The Blur?”

Clark sighed. “It was what the media called me when I first started out. I stayed in the shadows helping people, no cape or suit, never stopping to talk to anyone or even showing my face. Lois and the Daily Planet gifted me with that name. I wasn’t crazy about it. Oliver used to complain constantly that I didn’t make myself known in a more public fashion. He got his wish when Zod showed up. I didn’t have a choice but to go public and confront him.”

“Clark used to complain about my drinking.” Oliver pointed out.

“I was afraid to step up and be a symbol of hope,” Clark continued.

“And Clark complained about my drinking.” Oliver repeated.

“You complained that I wasn’t able to make the tough call when all I was trying to do was keep my friends and family safe.” Clark reminded his friend.

“And Clark complained about the time I tried to murder Luthor… and my drinking.” Oliver said, grinning, the room laughing with them.

Kell zipped outside and was back with multiple cuffs, snapping one on himself. “I’m in.”

“We all are.” Alura surprisingly decided. “Rao knows I could use a drink. I’ve been wanting something alcoholic since I found out Kara visited Apokolips. If I get… what’s the word… _smashed_ , it’s all Non’s fault for being so stupid by letting her talk him into it.”

Arthur and Mera walked in at that moment, hearing Alura’s proclamation. The big man grinned. “Great. There is a game room with a pool table and a bar. Let’s move this party in there. Get your jewelry, Kryptonians. Let’s see if you badasses can hang with us.

“Alex Danvers, you may want to stay out of this. I don’t think you have enough meat on your bones. I suppose you could handle one beer before you passed out.”

“Line up the shots, Fish Sticks. Break out your wallet too because there is a pool table here.” Alex smirked at the large man. “Wait, can you play pool? I know it sounds like a water game, but it isn’t. I hear you aren’t as coordinated on dry land.”

Arthur smiled. “I’ve spent more time in bars on dry land than in the water, Danvers. That’s a challenge I can’t refuse. I don’t have any money on me though so I’ll have to bet with Bruce’s fancy toys. Somebody drag Hal’s ass out of the sky and let Lady Kara see the real Hal Jordan and not the kiss ass he pretends to be around her.”

The party moved into the spacious game room, complete with the full long wet bar, multiple couches, pin ball games, poker tables and a pool table.

“Bruce may have a permanent batarang up his butt, but the man knows how to pretend to have a good time.” Oliver admitted, agreement coming from the entire party as they moved into the room.

The party kicked off in fine fashion, beer and liquor being consumed by everyone, except Lois who had a gleam in her eyes as she played around on her phone watching the partygoers loosen up.

Kara had never tasted such a beverage but like most on Earth, she found that she enjoyed it. She was pleased to see everyone getting along, especially J’onn and Clark who actually grinned at each other a couple times, as Oliver regaled the group with tales of their past exploits. Hal joined in and he took his ring off to enjoy a few drinks. Kara was glad to see his less serious personality coming out and wished the man were like this more often instead of treating her like royalty.

She also found that Kell giggled a lot when slightly intoxicated and found it cute.

When everyone had stopped laughing at the look on J’onn’s face when Oliver described one of their more reckless adventures, Kara asked, “Okay, somebody tell me what the Junior Lifeguard Association is.”

Clark moaned and didn’t seem inclined to answer so, unsurprisingly, Oliver took it upon himself to explain. “When we started out, we were just a merry band of loser vigilantes except for Detective Jones. He kind of kept us in check… mostly. I was beating up muggers, Clark was saving kittens from trees and using his heat vision to burn his symbol onto whatever surface was around. Wally stumbled upon us and couldn’t stop tripping over his own feet or stopping period. He usually just hit walls or Clark would catch him. Arthur was smaller, blonder and didn’t have a fascination with tattoos. He also didn’t have hair that resembled a 90s grunge rocker. Hal wasn’t around yet… which was cool.”

“Screw you, Queen.” Jordan piped up, causing laughter from the assembled group.

“Let’s see… Zatanna caused more problems than she solved and spent more time trying to sleep with Clark than actually helping. We didn’t know Amazons existed, I was the only rich guy in a suit fighting metahumans and aliens and Vic was always off brooding, so we never knew where to find him. Watchtower was located in a crappy old building with a clocktower. I guess you could say we weren’t the most organized team.” Oliver admitted.

J’onn took a large drink and shook his head. “You weren’t a team. You were a disaster, a bunch of kids who spent more time arguing with yourselves than fighting villains. I never had a headache in my life before I met you all.”

“Hey! We did our best. Clark named us after we met Arthur who, oddly enough, was also trying to kill Luthor.” Oliver continued. “It seemed appropriate since his only skills were saving drowning idiots like Lois and ecoterrorism. He hadn’t met Mera yet to keep him in line. Dinah was a gun for hire…”

“I was not!” Dinah denied quickly.

“Yeah, I have to agree with him on that, Dinah. You nearly blew out my ear drums when I had to save him from you.” Clark admitted, his first mug of beer now empty and Lois not hesitating to fill the next one. “Although, you did fire an arrow at her, Ollie.”

“And Lois was… well, she was Lois.” Oliver said, winking at the woman who shot the finger at him. “We all had to tell her our identities so she would stop spending so much time figuring them out and do something useful.”

Arthur clapped his hand on the bar. “Enough reminiscing. Drinking games. Robin Hood, line up the shots.”

Tequila shots were placed in front of all at the bar.

“What is this drinking game?” Kara asked.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and looked over the bar. “Lois, you’re sober and have a long, successful history with drinking games. Any suggestions?”

Lois grinned wickedly, her eyes gleaming even brighter if that was possible. “Every time Alura says something that makes her sound like an elitist snob, or a bit…”

“We got it.” Clark said quickly, cutting her off.

“Every time Kara says something nobody has a hope or care of understanding.” Non suggested, getting the idea quickly. Kara gave him an irritated look but let it go for once, the beer helping to mellow her out quite a bit.

“Every time Kell giggles like a schoolgirl or looks at Kara with dopey eyes, we take a shot. Also, every time Lois rolls her eyes or looks at someone like they are an idiot even though she was the one dating an alien for a year before he finally had to tell her.” Oliver added, a sidelong glance at the woman whose mouth had fallen open in dismay.

“I figured it out… after six months.” Lois protested.

Alura shook her head, straightening her shoulders and back. “I doubt you will have any luck with me. I am the High Councilor of Argo City, not an elitist or a snob. I represent my people with dignity and am above such…”

“Shot!” the bar patrons called out in one voice.

Alura grumbled but grudgingly took a shot and nearly spit it out, instead barely choking it down. Before she could complain, Oliver had a lime slice to her lips. “Suck it. I put salt on it. Trust me.”

Alura did as directed and relaxed a bit, eyes wide in surprise. “That was interesting.”

“You should be careful, Mother.” Kara warned her. “I researched this drink on my phone. Tequila is much stronger than our wine. It has a higher alcohol content due to molecules of isobutyl alcohol, isoamyl and ethanol. The biggest reason is the yeast strain and the carbon…”

“Shot!” the bar called out once again. Kara frowned but did as the group demanded, though she felt her information was relevant to the conversation and very interesting.

The conversation started up again, different topics until Lois called for attention. “Look everybody. Kell is staring at Kara with those wide, worshipful eyes, wishing they could get hitched and screw each other already.”

“Shot!” the bar called out once again.

“That’s not what I was doing…” Kell protested before Alex nearly poured the shot down his throat as he was speaking.

“Break time. Everybody grab a beer mug. Time to teach the wine sipping Kryptonians how to chug. Kara wants to learn about Earth. It’s our duty to teach her.” Oliver told the group.

Hal raised his hands. “It’s my duty to protect her…”

“Just shut up and drink, Hal. We promise not to tell the Guardians.” Clark said slowly, grinning like a fool, eyes unnaturally bright. “Kara Zor El takes care of thirty thousand lives. She doesn’t need protection and even if she did there are twenty superpowered soldiers outside and a bad ass little Kelex unit protecting her. Take a night off.”

The bar was silent in shock for a moment before Dinah spoke up. “Damn it, if Boy Scout says we have to drink, it’s time to kick this into overdrive. Break out a karaoke machine. I’ll let you all have the privilege of hearing me sing for free. Most people have to pay at the door.”

Lois rolled her eyes at the woman’s ego.

“Lois rolled her eyes! Chug!” Curry yelled.

The drinking continued while Dinah sang, and Kara was extremely impressed with her voice. After three songs, she stopped and stumbled back to the bar, taking another shot and chasing it with a longneck beer.

Alura stood up on shaky legs. “Kara, sing. Sing for me.”

Kara shook her head. “I don’t know any songs.”

“You’ve memorized like a hundred songs since we have been here.” Kell pointed out, beer sloshing over the rim of the mug as he waved it at her. “I’m not sure any Kryptonian has ever said this, but don’t be modest, Kara Zor El. I can’t sing worth a damn and one of us should in this marriage.”

Kara pushed him playfully and he fell off his stool, laughing on the ground before J’onn picked him up, the Martian shaking his head at how bad Kryptonians handled liquor. It seemed to be stronger than Kryptonite.

“I think that’s the whole point of Karaoke. It’s supposed to be sung by people who suck.” Mera pointed out. “Boy Scout, you and Red Arrow should do a duet. Come on, you are drunk enough!”

Clark and Kell looked at each other and grinned, before stumbling a bit to the machine. Lois beat them there and selected the song, ‘ _Here I Go, Again’_ by Whitesnake.

“Why am I not surprised?” Clark asked.

Lois batted her eyes at him, a smile lighting up her face. “I’ve waited for years to hear you sing and this is going to be the one. C’mon babe, for me? If I have to be sober, give me something. I’m carrying your super child and moving to another planet so the little one doesn’t destroy my uterus. It’s the least you can do.”

Clark pointed out the words on the screen to Kell who sort of understood what was going on. The music blasted the room.

And most everyone in the room covered their ears, listening to two Kryptonians who could not sing worth a damn, doing their best to keep up with the music and sounding horrible in the process.

The two finally left the stage to cheers, mostly because they were done. Kara wrapped her arms around her mate.

“ _That was horrible. It sounds like a Garu being eaten by a Blood Bloom plant. Thank you for trying_.” Kara consoled him with a deep kiss.

“I’m not that drunk!” Non shouted, seeing the two. “Break it up children, before I get a water hose. That’s an Earth thing, right?”

“Your turn, Miss Twelfth Level Intellect.” Kell told her.

Kara strolled up to the machine and recognized a few songs she had memorized. She chose _‘Black Velvet’_ by Alannah Myles.

The crowd quieted, listening to her voice sing the song perfectly, an almost haunting tone to her voice. When she was done, she looked at the quiet crowd.

“Was that good? I haven’t sung in a long time.” She asked. Normally Kara would have been nervous about something like this but the alcohol here was much stronger than the wine in Argo City. She felt free and more intoxicated than ever before. The blonde honestly wasn’t sure she would be able to fly at this point.

Oliver chuckled from behind the bar. “Seriously… is there anything you can’t do?”

“She can’t surf worth a damn even though she can fly.” Alex pointed out.

“She never cleans up after herself.” Alura added. “Her room is a mess. She also talks with food in her mouth during dinner at times. She trips constantly over her shoes she leaves on the floor. She can’t have a conversation with her scientists without making them feel like idiots. She also snorts when she laughs.”

“She snores so loudly, Daxam could probably hear her.” Kell added.

“She blows things up constantly in her lab. Even better, the first time she tried to clone water, she nearly drowned.” Non told the group. “Kelex had to blast the lab door open for the water to drain since it had filled the room from floor to ceiling. You should have seen the little blonde girl washing out of her lab in a giant wave.”

“She is incredibly arrogant.” Alura pointed out. “She gets that from her father.”

Lois raised an eyebrow, incredulous. “Are you for real, Alura? Her father? You think she is arrogant because of her father? Are you out of your damn mind?”

“She also has a possible porn addiction.” Alex told the group before Alura and Lois began a conversation which would end with one of them calling the other a primitive.

Kara looked indignant at Alex’s accusation. “Those are educational videos!”

“How much education do you need? You must have downloaded over two hundred videos!” Alex asked, holding back a laugh.

Alura looked very confused. “Wait, what is porn?”

“Videos of people having sex… very detailed versions.” Arthur happily pointed out, at least until he saw the look on Mera’s face. “At least that’s what I heard.”

“Kara!” Alura shouted, horrified.

“They are educational videos!” the blonde insisted.

Kell raised a shaky hand. “Can I watch?”

“No!” Alura and Kara said quickly. Kara replied, “I’ll teach you everything you need to know. Thanks to my educational videos that are not porn, I know a lot.”

Oliver began laughing and J’onn and Clark joined in. Soon the whole bar was laughing.

“I can’t believe the fate of the Universe is in the hands of a porn addict.” Lois said. “I guess we know what the Hand of Rao is being used...”

Clark placed his hand over Lois’s mouth before she continued that sentence.

“Okay,” Oliver decided. “Time to break out the pool sticks. Danvers seems to think she can beat the greatest archer on Earth in a game that involves angles and steady hands.”

“The greatest archer who would be dead if Kell hadn’t taken a bullet for you.” Alex reminded him. Moving towards the table, she asked, “Seriously, what would you do without Kryptonians saving your ass, Queen?”

“I’ll have you know, I saved Clark from Zod!” Oliver exclaimed, frowning at Alex.

Clark looked up at him, in wide-eyed disbelief. “What? You saved me from Zod? I must be drunker than I thought.”

“Yeah, of course I did.” Oliver replied. “You were getting destroyed. He was beating you like you stole a family heirloom. He knocked you so hard into the ground it caused a crater and I stepped in and fired an arrow into the back of his head.

Clark remembered. “Yeah, an arrow that bounced off and did no good. I had to clear my head and grab him before he incinerated you.”

“Exactly.” Oliver agreed. “I was a great distraction. I even winked at him, shot him the finger, threw him completely off his game. It gave you a great advantage. You’re welcome. I could have been seriously injured but I was out there for you, buddy.”

Lois nodded. “Yeah, you definitely didn’t beat Zod on your own. I threw my computer monitor at him when the two of you crashed into the Planet. He looked at me like I was an idiot and you grabbed him from behind.”

“He almost killed you too!” Clark reminded her.

“You are so ungrateful. You’re welcome for the distraction. Remind me not to do it again.” Lois told him.

Curry raised his mug towards Clark. “I stayed the hell out of it. I knew you had it, buddy.”

Thirty minutes later, Alura was on the couch with Krypto and Lois, teaching them both Kryptonese, Alex had beaten Queen twice in pool before he retreated with Non to the kitchen for a game of beer pong. She continued her streak against Curry while Kara and Kell snuck off into a bedroom, hoping no one would notice due to the levels of inebriation.

Clark was left alone at the bar with only J’onn and an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

“So…” Clark started, feeling the need to say something and way past the point of being drunk.

“So… you are really leaving?” J’onn asked.

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “I can come back anytime I want, simple as a step thanks to Super Cousin, but only in emergencies. It’s probably time I moved to the next chapter of my life.”

J’onn nodded and Clark caught a hint of sadness on his face. Seeing John Jones instead of Hank Henshaw was throwing him quite a bit, reminding him of better times.

“Want to go outside?” Clark asked.

J’onn laughed. “Usually when that is asked in a bar, it involves fighting. Unless you take that cuff off, I’m not sure you are in much shape and I have no desire to fight you.”

Clark grinned and stood up, stumbling slightly. “I thought we could use some air. I might need a hand walking out though.”

The two slowly made their way to the back of the house and exited, taking in the fresh air.

“Kelex monitors everything in the ships, records everything.” Clark told him softly. “While you and Kara were building Myriad… he, umm…”

“He played mine and Alex’s conversation for you.” J’onn realized, sighing.

“I didn’t know what I was hearing at first.” Clark admitted. “He just told me I needed to hear something and then it started playing. I couldn’t stop listening.”

J’onn laughed softly. “Over the years, I’ve been known to look into people’s minds without permission and learn things that were none of my business. I am hardly one to judge, Kal El.”

Clark smiled at the Martian. “You always called me that. You never called me Clark unless others were around.”

“I suppose I wanted to remind you that you were connected to Krypton. You always felt you weren’t, and I knew it made you feel guilty. You never felt you fit in on Earth or Krypton.” Seeing he had the Kryptonian’s attention, he confessed, “I’ve made mistakes, Kal El. But… if I could go back and change things… I wouldn’t. Protecting you and Alex has been the most important thing in my life since I met you both. I couldn’t help my wife and daughters, but I was determined not to fail you two. There is something you should know, though I don’t suppose it matters now since you are leaving.”

“Bruce has Kryptonite.” Clark guessed.

“I ran a scan over his manor and the Batcave for Kryptonite radiation. There was a very faint presence but not much.” J’onn told him, before continuing. “As important as that is, that’s not what I wanted to tell you. I want you to know I never wanted to hurt you. I know we disagreed, and it broke the bond we had but I never stopped loving you or trusting you. I saw you as a son… and I always will. Even if I were exposed in the process, I would never have allowed Kryptonite to be used against you.

“We will probably never agree on Bruce Wayne, but I never stopped trusting you, Kal El. I never will.”

Clark took a deep breath and found it difficult. He felt a tightness in his chest, almost painful. Seeing the face of John Jones brought back so many memories of good times and bad times in Clark’s life.

“I’ve made mistakes too, J’onn. When I was younger, after my Dad died you got me through it. Without you and Oliver I don’t know what I would have done.” Clark admitted.

“Kryptonite hurts. It’s one of the few things I fear on this planet. I let my fear of it overcome my…” Shaking his head, he looked up at J’onn, truly seeing his friend for the first time in a long while. “I forgot who you were. I understand where you were coming from and while I still don’t agree with it, I do know you would never use it to hurt me. I wish we could work through this, talk for days like we used to and one day, we will. I really want to… it will just take time.

“I know you were at my mother’s funeral. Afterwards, I went to the barn loft and a big part of me hoped you would be there, despite my words, but you weren’t… and that hurt more than I ever thought it would.

“I’ve missed you, J’onn.

J’onn placed a hand on Clark’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you too. I wish we could have more time, but I understand why you must leave. You deserve to go, Kal, to be with your people… your family. You have given so much to this planet, but now it’s time to have what you want.”

Clark shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face. “I’m sure we will have plenty of time to talk when Kara drags you to Argo City for visits.”

J’onn groaned. “I don’t think shifters would be welcome there. These special forces soldiers do not approve of shifters of any kind. Considering what has happened or almost happened to Kara over her life, I suppose I can’t blame them.”

Clark laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “It sounds like what Kara says, goes and whatever she wants, happens. She has become attached to you so I don’t think you would count. Whatever the two of you shared, it must have been beautiful. I’m sure you will have a free pass in Argo City.”

The Kryptonian’s brow suddenly furrowed as his face took on a worried look, the apprehension in his voice hard to miss. “J’onn… she’s going to be okay, right?”

“I swear to you, Kal. I will do everything in my power to ensure she is. I’ve become greatly attached to her as well.” J’onn squeezed the man’s shoulder. “She is going to need you, Kal El. I know she seems so strong and confident on the outside but a part of her is still a scared little girl who misses her Dad, a young woman who is weighed down by the pressure of keeping her people alive. In the short time she has known you, she already looks up to you. Stay strong for her and she will take confidence in that.”

Clark nodded, sensing the sincerity in his voice. He wasn’t sure how much Kara looked up to him, but she definitely loved him as he did her. He knew her confidence was hiding many emotions underneath that she did not want anyone to see.

“Alex will be good for her.” J’onn continued. “But you… you will be more than a cousin to her. She is going to need you to keep herself grounded. Maybe you can teach her a bit of humility. You are Superman. You are good at making the impossible happen.”

“J’onn?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’m going to need help walking back inside. Mind giving me a hand?”

J’onn placed his arm around Clark’s shoulders. “I will never mind giving you a hand. Just place one foot in front of the other and we will get there.”

**Argo City**

Astra sat in her favorite chair in the residence common room. Though all of the chairs and sofas were comfortable, this was the one Astra claimed for herself. She used it for reflection during times of stress, annoyance, anger, and grief over those who were lost, to help her relax.

Today the chair was in use due to stress and the chair was not helping at all. Her husband, niece and sister were on Earth, which was under direct threat from possibly the greatest foe Astra would ever face and she was on the sidelines.

Picking up her commlink, the Chief Engineer of the Nightwing picked up immediately. “Yes, General?”

“How close are you to completing Lady Kara’s work?” Astra asked. “We need that interdimensional traveling thingy as quickly as possible.”

The man looked a bit worried. “Are we in danger of being attacked?”

“How do I feel about people who answer questions with questions?” Astra asked, doing her best to maintain a calm façade.

“You do not like them, General.” The man answered immediately. “I apologize. The designs Lady Kara sent seem simple but are much more complicated…”

Astra raised a hand to stop him. “Have you asked the Science Guild for help?”

The man nodded. “Yes, General… they are having difficulty with it as well. We believe we have it now. We are currently building a device capable of opening a rift that will allow both ships and Argo City to escape this area quickly. The Captain is determining areas of refuge throughout this galaxy we can retreat to if needed.”

Astra thought for a moment. “I want a separate protocol set up for the Nightwing. Pre-program the destination to Sector 2814, Earth. Also, have the Engineering Corp and Construction Corp prepare for an emergency decoupling of the Nightwing from Argo City should it be necessary. How soon can this be done?”

The man looked around, a less than confident look on his face. “Perhaps, if we hurry, two weeks?”

Astra stared at the man, her expression unwavering. “You have twenty-four hours. Make the upgrades to the Nightwing first. In the event Lady Kara needs to be evacuated, I do not want a Scout Ship and Green Lanterns as her only protection, especially if Earth is under attack.”

“Twenty-four hours?” the man actually squeaked as he answered. “General Astra, the technology Lady Kara has invented…”

“Took her five minutes and something called a corndog to figure out. I am sure the Science Guild and Engineers can follow her directions. You are the greatest scientific and technical minds of our race… or does my niece have to do everything?”

The man nodded his head, then shook it, then nodded… then shrugged his shoulders. Lady Kara usually did do everything. ”Of course she doesn’t, General. We will do our best…”

“I don’t just want your best, I want it done by tomorrow afternoon. From the time I receive word of our presence being required, I want the Nightwing to be able to launch and reach Sector 2814 in under an hour. You have twenty-four hours to make that a reality, Chief. I will speak to you tomorrow afternoon to ensure it is done.”

Astra ended the holographic call and activated another, this time to the Captain of the Nightwing who appeared before her. “Yes, General?”

“The Engineering and Science Guild will be doing extensive work for the next twenty-four hours on the Nightwing. Keep the ship fully staffed at all times, soldiers at stations. Speak with our targeting chief. I want to know how to measure the strength of a shield and use the Solar Storm Canon to punch a hole through it without destroying the target completely and without scorching the planet below.”

The Captain’s confusion was evident on her face. “General, the Solar Storm Cannon was developed to leave no enemy behind. We have never tried to lessen its power. I’m not sure if we can.”

Astra knew this but had hope her Captain may have some idea. The General asked, “We can determine an enemy’s shield strength, but we have never encountered a shield our pulse cannons cannot penetrate. What would be our first maneuver should we ever encounter this type of shield?”

“Unleash the Solar Storm Cannon, eradicating all traces of the enemy ship. So long as our firing path is not in line with the surface of any planet or our ships, there should be no collateral damage.”

Astra began chewing on her lip, a habit she did while deep in thought that Non considered cute much to her great irritation. “Who helped Lady Kara install the Alphahedron and the solar absorption batteries that can charge the weapon?”

The Captain thought for a moment. “No one. There were technicians who followed her orders, of course, but no one was quite sure what she did or how she did it. They just followed her directions.”

Astra closed her eyes in frustration. “Captain, this Coluan we have been studying, he likely holds countless civilizations trapped on his ship. If we need to retrieve Lady Kara suddenly, I would like to disable his ship without destroying it. I am anticipating his shields being as strong as ours. If we can force our way in with pulse cannons, or ion blasts, that will be sufficient. If not, I want to use the Solar Storm Cannon to break him. If we must treat those civilizations as casualties to destroy the monster and his weapons then so be it, but I would like to do everything possible to avoid that. Millions, perhaps billions of lives are on that ship and I am not ready to give them up.

“Gather a small team from the technicians who worked under Lady Kara, use whatever resources we have and figure out a way to control the strength of the blast. I will give you Kara’s Kelex frequency so he can assist you.”

“May I contact Lady Kara?” the Captain asked.

Astra thought for a moment. “If needed, come to my compound and we will contact her together. Right now, she is busy building Myriad from scraps gathered on Apokolips and Earth. I want her focused on one problem at a time. I hope these tasks are something we can do ourselves. Give me an update every four hours. I’m going to get some sleep.”

“It will be done.” The Captain assured her. “General… are we going to war?”

Astra smiled and shook her head. “No, but If Brainiac 13 starts one, we will end it… quickly. Let’s keep that to ourselves. The people are tense enough with Kara gone. Just be prepared as always, Captain. May Rao be with you.”

Astra leaned back and closed her eyes. The stress of being her and her sister was beginning to wear on her. It was only five in the afternoon but she desperately wanted sleep.

The guest notification sounded and Astra groaned.

“Kelex,” she called to the residence unit. “See who that is and who they are here to see.”

Astra moved to the bedroom but listened closely as Kelex greeted someone and assured her High Councilor Alura was home. Hearing what she needed, Astra reached for the hair clip image inducer that erased the white streak of her hair and turned her into the perfect copy of her twin. Changing into one of Alura’s irritatingly complex dresses was not something she enjoyed, but it was all part of the game.

“General… High Councilor…” the Kelex unit stated, noting discrepancies in hair and addressing her as title programmed into him at Astra’s hands, “Ran Soy is here to see Lady Alura about an issue.”

“Have her take a seat in the common room.” Astra ordered.

Minutes later the woman walked out and found Lady Soy relaxing in her chair.

Her _._ Chair.

Astra stifled a groan. Everyone in the family knew that was her chair. Rather than telling the woman to get the hell out of her chair, Astra planted a pleasant smile on her face. “Lady Soy, it is good to see you. What brings you to my home? I hope all is well.”

The woman, who was at least 160 years, frowned and looked around the living room.

“I’m being stalked.” The woman whispered.

Astra raised an eyebrow. “You are being stalked?”

The old woman nodded her head. “Everywhere I go, the young Simi boy is near me. I’ve seen him twice today. I’ve seen him two to three times every day. I am a widow and my Mate is dead. I have no wish to find another.”

Astra nearly rolled her eyes and barely held back a laugh. “The Simi boy, he is sixteen, correct?”

Lady Soy shrugged her shoulders. “Just because he is young and attractive, does not mean he has the right to see me every day. I can see the forbidden lust in his eyes when he looks at me.”

Astra closed her eyes and lay back in Alura’s chair. This was the crap her sister dealt with every day. She was glad she was made for war. Killing enemies was so much easier than dealing with these people’s petty concerns. “The Simi boy, he is your neighbor, correct?”

The woman nodded her head.

“And where have you seen him?”

“Yesterday as I was going to the market, he was in his yard. I couldn’t decide if the look on his face was one of disgust or lust. My guess would be a combination of the two. Later, I saw him again in his yard when I returned. What boy stays in his yard for an hour? He was waiting for me. Then he approached me. What he said…” the woman shuddered.

“What did he say?” Astra asked.

“I only had two bags in my arms. He asked if he could take one! It was a ploy to enter my residence. The young man even flexed his muscles! It was most inappropriate!”

Astra leaned forward in the chair and put her hand on her head, breathing deeply to control her growing irritation. “He offered to assist you with groceries? Perhaps he was just being nice?”

“No one with arms like his and such a chiseled face and beautiful hair is nice to me! He is up to something inappropriate!” The woman stated vehemently.

Astra felt a strong desire to reach for her gun but she was wearing Alura’s dress and not armed. “I am afraid I cannot keep him from being in his own yard. I will speak to him about never offering you help again. It shouldn’t be hard for him to agree. That is the best I can do. Are there any other problems? I am awaiting a call from my Little One.”

The woman huffed, not happy with what she considered a lack of action. “Yes, my Faiora blooms are not as bright as they were last year. Is there anyway Lady Kara could fix whatever is wrong with them?”

Astra stared at her for a moment in disbelief. “Lady Kara?”

The woman nodded, smiling widely. “I realize we are not supposed to speak to the ‘Hand of Rao’, but perhaps being her Mother and such a gracious woman, you could ask her? I would love the chance to talk to her. You must be so proud, being the Mother to such a brilliant and brave young woman.”

Astra gritted her teeth. “She is not the ‘Hand of Rao’. That’s not even a thing! The Book of Rao never mentions anything about some holy…”

“She is an angel. There is no need to be humble.” The woman encouraged her.

Astra let out a deep breath. “She is a highly intelligent, reckless, sarcastic, impulsive, twenty-two-year-old brat. She is not an angel, believe me. Unfortunately, as all our citizens know, Lady Kara is on Earth and…”

The woman snorted. “I hoped she would be back soon. We are all praying for her quick return. I am surprised you let that happen. General Astra sending the physical embodiment of Rao to another planet. Such disregard for the safety of our people…”

“That was all Non’s fault.” Astra cut her off quickly. “Regardless, even when she returns, Lady Kara will be working constantly on many projects relating to our new home. Perhaps you can ask for a member of the Agriculture guild to look at your garden.”

“Of course.” The woman’s disappointment was obvious, but she quickly put on a brave smile. “I understand she has agreed to a mate. I have never even heard of the boy. No doubt she wanted someone who would serve her without thought. My cousin’s great-grandnephew interviewed. He was quite disappointed when she did not accept his offer to escort her on a date. He said she fell asleep twice during dinner, but he is such an interesting man I find that hard to believe. I would imagine he was nervous, since your sister is present at all the interviews. You know how she can be.”

Astra raised an eyebrow and sat up straight. “How exactly can she be?”

The woman looked over the residence once more. “Is she home?”

“No.” Astra replied. “Please feel free to speak your mind. I promise what is said will stay between us.”

The woman grinned. “I heard she choked a Councilor during a closed meeting discussing Lady Kara’s mission. She is quite violent, has a short temper and expects people to jump at her every command. I also heard she dares to fight with Lady Kara… physically.”

“Yes, she trains Lady Kara. It is important my nie… _daughter_ , knows how to defend herself. I assure you, Astra is always in control of her emotions and is a model of the perfect Kryptonian. My sister is someone we should all strive to emulate.”

The old woman snorted. “I believe your family tie, may blind you to the truth, High Councilor. My friend’s cousin knows a man whose nephew is friends with a soldier assigned to the Nightwing. It is rumored that she was having… marital relations, with her husband in the weapons bay of the ship on top of proton missiles.”

“Ion F-5 AI… if the story were true. I understand those are my sister’s favorite explosives. Still, I doubt this is true. Just a rumor spread by bored soldiers…”

“Several times! It has happened more than once from what I understand.” Lady Soy exclaimed.

“Has she ever been caught during these scandalous acts?” Astra asked defensively.

The woman shook her head. “No, thank Rao, but she has been heard… loudly. I don’t understand how her poor husband puts up with her. Non must be a saint.”

“Excuse me?! Non is as much to blame as… Non is no saint, I assure you.” Astra stated.

The woman grinned wickedly. “I heard that he falls at her feet in worship because he is afraid she may strike him.”

“That is not true! Non does not do as he is told immediately! It takes persuasion at times! Argo City is lucky to have me… my sister! She is a warrior who single handedly defeated Zod and her husband adores her, but he does not worship her.”

The woman nodded her head. “No doubt, when it comes to defending our people, a violent woman is needed at the helm. I only wish she were more like you. You are the example of the perfect Kryptonian. Wise and kind, mother to such a wonderful daughter, leading our people in times of our greatest need.”

Astra scowled. “I assure you I am no saint. I had sex with Zor in multiple labs, in the jungles, in the Council building, in skimmers and fighters in dock and once on top of the Kandor shield generator. I cursed quite violently and profoundly when I am angry and am unbelievably arrogant.

“Also, you should know, your neighbor is not stalking you. He most likely looks at you with irritation because of your consistent complaining. I must ask you to leave now. As I said, I am waiting for a call from my daughter.”

The old woman nodded quickly. “I understand. I still can’t believe General Astra sent…”

Astra’s patience was at an end as she cut the woman off. “Good day. Kelex, escort her out and contact a member of the Agriculture Guild to examine whatever flowers she has in her yard. Make sure they are ‘bright’… whatever that means.”

Astra stood up and moved quickly to the bedroom, not waiting for the woman to leave. She ripped off Alura’s dress and garbed herself in her black uniform. She then activated her comlink to complain to her sister, the pious mother of the so-called angel, about the idiots she has to put up with.

Alura’s image popped up immediately. She had some sort of drink in her hand and … no, she couldn’t be.

“Sister.” Astra greeted her, warily.

“Astra! Look Kara, Astra is on the com. Come say hi!” Alura said, looking to her right and speaking in a slurred tone. Kara stumbled her way into the holo with a glass in her hand.

“Aunty Astra… what happened to your mean streak?” Kara asked, giggling.

“Excuse me?” Astra asked, her irritation spiking now seeing the two obviously having a better time than she was.

“Your hair.” Kara said, slapping the side of her head. “Your mean streak is gone. That’s what we call it when you are mad.” Alura was giggling beside her, an arm around her daughter and it appeared as if they were holding each other up.

Astra ripped the small image inducer from her hair. “The streak of white hair is all your fault, Kara Zor El! Are you two drunk?”

Mother and Daughter looked at each other and began laughing hysterically.

Alura recovered first and lied. “Nope. The Angel of Rao… or is it Rao’s hand, hand of Rao, the brat who watches porn does not get drunk. I am too dignified to become intox… intoxi… umm, drunk. So, what do you want? I know… you can drink with us! We can put your holo on the table and… I’m getting dizzy. Kara, why is the room spinning? Did you do something to the house?”

“Nope, not me. The rotation of the Earth must be screwing up. Beer is so good, Aunt Astra. Not as good as our wine, but Tequila is better. I think this may be my greatest discovery on Earth, even better than nachos!” Kara told her, splashing her drink everywhere as she struggled to stay standing while attempting to help her mother do the same. “Hold on, I need to pee again. This is like the third time in an hour. I don’t think I can make it to the bathroom on my own. Earth’s rotation is still screwed up. Kell! Are you up? I need you to carry me!”

Kara turned to Astra. “Kell and I were in a bedroom just… talking when Kelex came in and stunned him! I think he has all his motor functions back now. At least he is recovered from the stun blast. Between you and me, I think he has had a little too much to drink. We need to have a talk with the High Priestess. These pre-bonding rules are a bit strict, you know? It’s not like we were having sex. Not that I don’t want to because… yeah, I seriously want to get laid. You would not believe how much I have learned about sex since I have been here! We weren’t naked or nothing, just going through the motions, kind of like a trial run. So what if we were practicing? I am so drunk, I have had the best ideas. I think I know how to make rainbows in Argo City! Rainbows and cotton candy are a must. Okay, rainbows aren’t, but they are so pretty. Kell, I need to pee! Hurry up! The hallway keeps twisting!”

Astra watched Kell stumble into the holo and pick Kara up in a bridal carry. He was swaying as well but noticed her. “General, Aunt-in-law, I’m not sure which... I have like four names now and Kara has five. Want to add In Ze to the mix?”

“Kell, I assume you have had too much to drink as well?” Astra asked, her tone showing her disappointment in all three of them.

The man straightened up. “Nope… maybe… a little. It’s fine though. All we have to do is take these silver bracelets -which are not jewelry- off and we are sober as a Church dog.”

“Mice, Kell. Get it right.” Alura said, taking another long drink from her large mug. “Screw it, Church dog has a nice ring to it. I hope Krypto has not gotten in to any beer. He is such a good boy. He is my best friend now! I’m best friends with a dog! How awesome is that?”

“Can I speak to Non!?!” Astra shouted.

Kara shook her head. “Afraid not. He is passed out on the kitchen table. He lost four straight games of Beer Pong to Ollie, then just laid face first on the table and fell asleep. I drew ‘ _Kara Rocks_!’ on his forehead with a Sharpie. Human traditions are so fun. Do you want to see me in my bikini I bought from Victory’s Season? There isn’t much to it but I’m going to get into the hot tub if Kell ever gets me to the bathroom…”

Astra ended the transmission. “Kelex! Bring me a drink… now!”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own DC or CW Characters

* * *

Despite having taken off his red sun cuff this morning, Clark’s head still ached, and he felt nauseous. He had stumbled away from the bed in search of coffee and took in the state of the house.

It looked like a bloodless massacre, the bodies of his friends laid out in random places, completely oblivious to the world.

At some point, Alura had changed into one of Kara’s short denim skirts and a very tight top. He remembered her dancing on top of the bar with Kara at one point. She now lay on a couch with Krypto stretched across her.

Dinah and Alex had fallen asleep on top of the pool table. Arthur was passed out on the slightly elevated karaoke stage with Mera curled into one side while Hal Jordan was curled into his other, the hand wearing the green power ring clutching a beer bottle. He could hear J’onn’s strange sounding Martian heartbeat coming from one of the bedrooms.

Making his way to the kitchen, he found everything he needed to make coffee and proceeded to stumble through the motions of preparing the industrial size coffee maker and flipping it on to brew. Sighing, he turned and leaned against the counter, massaging his temples as he stared at the large table where Non snored among beer pong cups, and the kitchen table chair Oliver had passed out on.

He thought his vision might be failing him so walked closer to Oliver, observing the man as he slept and saw he was not going color blind. Oliver would not be happy when he woke, but Clark admitted he kind of deserved it. The man also wondered what it would take for Non to remove the words Kara had written in a red sharpie on his forehead.

Taking his coffee, the man wandered through the house in search of the two missing people from the party.

He found them in the hot tub room, a shirtless Kell passed out on a lounge chair with Kara lying on top of him in a ridiculously small bikini.

Clark froze for a moment, taking in the sight. He checked the rest of the room and saw a deactivated Kelex unit, limbs splayed out on the ground in a corner. Apparently, the AI hadn’t gotten the chance to stun Kell again last night.

Not sure if he should wake them or not, his choice was made when he heard Non groaning in the kitchen. Before Non could use his X-ray vision, Clark had Kara in his arms, and sped her into her bedroom, placing her gently under the covers of her bed.

“Kara!” Clark whispered sharply, seeing that the superspeed trip to her room hadn’t woken the girl in the slightest.

Kara didn’t move.

“Kara! You need to put on real clothes before your Mother or Uncle find you like this in bed!” he whispered harshly in her ear.

Hearing nothing, not even Kara’s trademark snoring, Clark put his finger in her ear and began twisting hard. Kara sat up quickly, the covers falling down and Clark turning away as quickly.

“Kal?” His cousin asked, barely awake, eyes unfocused.

“Good morning, Lady Kara.” He said sarcastically.

Kara took a moment to clear her head. She had taken the bracelet off last night. She remembered that much but still felt horrible, her mouth feeling like cotton and her stomach a bit nauseous.

“Where is Kell? I remember deactivating Kelex before he could stun him again, then the two of us were in the hot tub and then the lounge chair… I must have fallen asleep.”

“Passed out, Kara.” Clark disagreed. “It’s called ‘passing out drunk’. What the hell were you two doing laid out on each other half-naked?”

Kara gave him a bewildered look. “Having… fun? Practicing, that sort of thing.”

“With your clothes off?” Clark asked her incredulously, trying to forget how fast the previous night had turned into an all-out frat party. “Where did you even get that… swimsuit?”

Kara used her X-ray vision to ensure no one was looking their way, and Non and her Mother were only beginning to stir, she looked back to her cousin then stood, the blanket falling off. With Clark’s back to her, Kara moved into her closet and opened a small bag, taking out a tiny gadget she placed on the door and activated. A blue glow spread across the door and the walls and remained.

“Okay, the room’s soundproof now.” The blonde assured him and threw on one of her longer shirts and pajama pants. “You can turn around.”

Kal turned slowly, ensured that Kara was indeed dressed.

“As far as the swimsuit, I got it from Victoria’s Secret. Beaches will be a must have on New Krypton and I plan to be ready for them.” Kara explained. “As far as me and Kell, Mother and Uncle Non were passed out. I cut Kelex’s power and Kell and I enjoyed the hot tub. I’d never been in one. We decided to get out before we passed out and drowned, then I fell asleep on top of him.”

Clark shook his head. The longer Kara was on Earth the more customs she had adopted apparently. “You think your guards didn’t see you?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “I’m tired of worrying about them. They are supposed to be discreet so they can mind their own business.”

Clark threw his hands up. “You are their business… literally!”

Seeing the disbelieving look on her cousin’s face, Kara laughed. “I do appreciate the save though. That would have been difficult to explain to Mother.”

Clark crossed his arms, surprised at her nonchalant attitude. Perhaps she was still drunk. “And Rao?”

“Did you invoke the name of _Rao_?” Kara looked at him sharply. “I’m sorry, Mister ‘ _I got my girlfriend pregnant before marriage’_. How many bikinis does Lois own?”

Clark looked away for a moment. “I’m just saying you have your culture, your customs…”

Kara smirked at the man. “And I suppose it is custom in Kansas to get your girlfriend pregnant before marriage?”

Clark opened his mouth, then closed it. “Point taken. So, what are your plans for today? More work on Myriad? Meetings with your Science Council? Or can you take a day off maybe?”

Kara hadn’t really thought about today. She only had one task she planned to complete when she woke but that would not take long. “I need an hour or so this morning, but the rest of the day is free. Have something in mind?”

Clark looked with his X-Ray vision, happy to see Alura and Non in the kitchen not paying attention to the two. “Since the new Metallo screwed up our last patrol, I thought the two of us could do a little work together this afternoon… just us.

“We will be in the Metropolis, Gotham area and can be in Smallville in minutes if Brainiac enters the system. I don’t think either of us want to be followed by twenty bodyguards and Hal Jordan. If they are needed, they can be there in minutes, but before this Brainiac thing starts… I’d like to spend some time together, just the two of us… and I’ll need your help to convince your mother and uncle to get the others to stand down.”

Kara snorted. As much as she loved the idea, she knew it wouldn’t happen. Kelex would already be furious that she deactivated him last night, not that she cared. “I would love to, Kal, but no one could convince my mother and uncle to let it happen.”

“That’s why we need to team up against them.” He explained. “I’ll open the discussion, point out how we need more bonding experiences, how you can work on strategy if it comes to combat with Brainiac, things like that. You do what you do best and pout. You have an amazingly effective pout.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. Her pout hadn’t worked on her family in years, but she had nothing to lose. “Okay, lead the way and we will give it a shot.”

While the quiet discussion between the two super cousins was going on, Non and Alura were in the kitchen, slowly recovering from overindulging the night before… despite having removed their red sunlight bracelets.

Lois Lane approached the two, looking entirely too pleased with herself. “So, wild night? I liked the skirt you had on last night, Alura. Why did you change?”

Alura groaned and poured another cup of coffee. “Can we not talk about last night? It never happened.”

Lois smirked and held up her phone. “Yeah, see that’s the thing I’ve learned in my life the hard way. It always happened, we just wish it hadn’t. Clark mentioned to me last night that he wants to take Kara out crimefighting, alone. No guards, no Kelex and no Green Lanterns, just the two of them having a little fun, protecting the innocent, that sort of thing.”

Non snorted and shook his head. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Yeah, it is.” Lois had expected this and was prepared to argue her case. “I am prepared to present the following as ‘Exhibit A’ to the court. If I can direct your attention to the evidence: the pictures and videos I took last night. I believe I can convince you to plead out rather quickly before I would need to present this evidence to a jury.”

Lois handed the phone to Non who began scrolling through the photos and videos. Both he and Alura were very pale when they were done.

“Lois, I’ll be deleting this. There is no way this phone is ever going with us to Argo.” Alura told her, trying to appear confident though her voice was shaky.

Lois brushed it off with ease and placed a hand on Alura’s shoulder, her predatory smile sending a chill through the Chief Justice. “First rule of reporting: always have a backup. I don’t need to take that phone to Argo City. You see, I figured out that you guys aren’t smarter than me, you just have better toys. Then I thought, ‘You know what? I have better toys, too!’. I sent every last video and picture to Kelex last night.”

Non crossed his arms and leaned back on the counter, a knowing smirk appearing on his face. “You think Kelex would allow pictures like those of Kara and Alura to be seen in Argo City?”

“Well, unfortunately for you two, your Kelex isn’t the only one on this planet. Jor El’s lab is on Earth and his Kelex is programmed to serve only two people, me and Clark.” Lois winked at the man and his smirk faded as he slowly realized he was well and thoroughly screwed.. and not in a good way because his wife was going to kill him if she ever found out. “When I spoke to him, Kelex assured me that he could send these along the very same, very secure Kryptonian transmission lines Kara has been using to communicate with Argo City. Once the signal establishes contact, he can break into the Argo City net and put these videos on every holo screen in the city. You can contact him yourself if you don’t believe me. Go ahead… order him to delete the videos and see how that works out for you.”

“You wouldn’t.” Non told her, but the doubt was obvious in his voice.

Lois’s eyes flashed in disagreement. “Let Clark and Kara go off by themselves, have a little fun and these cute little pixels go away as if they never existed. Refuse to let them go alone and I will have the first major story for my new Media Guild in Argo City. I honestly think the term ‘primitive’ will be thrown around repeatedly and not in regards to me. Your call.”

The three stared at each other in silence, Lois with a deadly poker face and Alura and Non losing nerve by the second. Non still sported ‘ _Kara rocks’_ on his forehead and Alura could imagine the yelling if even her sister found out that she had been wearing a miniskirt, dancing on a bar with Krypto. She shuddered to think what her fellow Kryptonians would think.

“She is serious, Non.” Alura whispered.

Non broke his stare with Lois and looked towards the floor.

Clark walked into the kitchen with Kara who was already pouting. Clark poured a cup of coffee and moved to face the General, Lois at his back. Clark cleared his throat while Lois stared pointedly at the two Kryptonian leaders. “General, I was wanting to discuss something with you concerning Kara. I was thinking that, maybe this afternoon, the two of us could patrol the east coast region, alone… as in without her overzealous guard or Hal Jordan… or anyone. We wouldn’t be far and can be back in under a minute.”

Lois, standing innocently behind him, raised her cell phone and smiled at the General and High Councilor.

“Just take her.” Non told Clark in a defeated tone. “Don’t let her get in over her head. I’m trusting you, Kal El.”

A surprised Clark and Kara looked at each other in total shock, then looked to Alura who was staring intently at the floor, still very pale. “Alura?”

The woman took a deep breath, never looking up from the floor. “Protect her, Kal El. Non… tell Zol he and his troops will stand down until they return. If they won’t follow your order, tell them I decreed it.”

Not questioning her uncle or mother’s suspect behavior, Kara squealed and hugged Kal.

“Give me an hour!” she shouted then rushed off to get dressed for the day and tell Kell… though she’d have to wake him first as he was still passed out on the lounge chair in the hot tub room.

Kal turned with a happy smile to hug Lois before leaving to give the stand down order to Hal. Seeing her smug expression, he realized she had something to do with the ease of his and Kara’s escape. Chuckling knowingly, his expression showed his appreciation as he hugged her close. He kissed her soundly and headed off to find the soon-to-be unhappy Green Lantern noting that Alura and Non made a stumbling, if not hasty exit.

He greeted Alex as she made her way into the kitchen, apparently still trying to wake up and in obvious need of coffee. She paused momentarily, blinking her eyes rapidly as she stared at Oliver Queen who was still passed out in a kitchen chair. Seeing her eyes were not playing tricks on her, she openly laughed and shook her head, knowing the Green Arrow would not be happy when he woke and hoping she was around to see it.

“Good morning, Alex.” Kell greeted her on entering the kitchen. Rather than grabbing coffee, he opened the fridge and grabbed a gallon of water which he chugged quickly. “Guess what? Kara and Kal El are going superheroing alone this afternoon. I even heard Kal El threatening Hal Jordan not to follow.”

Alex thought perhaps she misheard him and was still drunk. “How did they convince Alura and Non?”

Kell shrugged a shoulder. “I have no idea. It will be good for the two of them to spend some time alone together. By the way, Kara wants you to meet her in the Scout Ship. She said there was something she wanted to give you.”

“A new weapon? Upgraded rifle? Nanotech armor?” the woman asked excitedly.

“Again, I have no idea. She said to give her thirty minutes and ask you to come out. That was forty-five minutes ago.”

Alex put her half-empty coffee cup on the kitchen bar and practically ran to the Scout Ship. It took her a moment to remember where the door to the cloaked ship was, even tripping over the boarding ramp once, but her focus was on finding Kara.

To her dismay, the lights in the ship were off. “Kara?”

“Back here.” A voice called out, sounding muffled. Alex tried to remember the layout of the ship still bumping into a few doorways.

“Could you turn on the lights?” Alex asked, voice raised.

“No. It would ruin the mood.” Kara called back, her voice clearer.

Alex rolled her eyes but eventually found a room with a bit of light and could see Kara in the back, wearing a white, hooded robe.

“That’s far enough.” Kara’s voice told her.

Alex stood still as the white robed figure moved towards her slowly in the dim light of the room’s night time lighting. When Kara was eight feet away, she heard a hiss as a bright, blue light lit up the room… a blue light that emanated from a four-foot, concentrated beam coming from a cylindrical object held firmly in its creator’s hands.

“Alex Danvers, this lightsaber once belonged to Anakin Skywalker. He used it to behead people, killing over a hundred innocent children as well as unarmed combatants in his attack on the Jedi Temple. He lost it to Obi Wan when his arms and legs were cut off and his body was covered in burns. ” Kara’s voice echoed solemnly from within the hood. In spite of herself, Alex felt Kara drawing her in with her performance as the glow of the blade reflected the awe in her brown eyes.

Kara continued in the same, reverent tone, recounting the CliffsNotes version of the winding and confusing storyline concerning Anakin’s lightsaber. “Obi Wan eventually gave it to Anakin’s son, Luke. Luke fought one battle with it against his father who was still inexplicably alive and known as the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Darth Vader cut off Luke’s hand holding the lightsaber and it fell from a floating city into a gas planet far below. Because of a huge plot hole, it ended up in the hands of a short, large-headed woman with tiny eyes who owned a bar. She passed it on to the granddaughter of the most evil man the galaxy had ever known who used it against Anakin’s grandchild and this saber finally won a fight.”

In true storytelling fashion, Kara finished her tale. “Now, I pass it down to you. Carry it with you always and fight with the honor it is due… even though it doesn’t have the best streak of luck.”

The lights turned on and Alex stared at the shaft in Kara’s hand and the blue blade emitted from it. Kara deactivated the blade and handed the surprisingly lightweight and well-balanced hilt to Alex.

“You did it.” Alex whispered, slowly coming out of her story induced trance.

“Yeah, totally knocked it out of the park. This really isn’t a replica of the Skywalker saber. This is a Kara Zor El original design, specifically made with your hands wielding it in mind. ” Kara admitted smugly. “I was wrong about one thing though. I said it couldn’t block energy bursts from weapons, but I figured out how to compress the energy of the blade into solid state in response to other energy bursts. It can block beams, but I would still recommend you duck instead. It is completely stable… although, if it ever becomes warm in your hands, drop it and run.

“I also designed a glove for you that holds a specific magnetic link to this blade only. If it is within thirty feet, it will return to you. So, have fun!”

“You are the freaking best!” Alex exclaimed, grabbing Kara in a full body hug before jumping back to study the intricacies of her personalized lightsaber.

Kara brushed the praise off, smiling widely at the joy in her friend’s exuberant reaction. “It was easy once I had the right metal. I took it from one of the galley cabinets. Play around and see how it feels. I can adjust the balance if needed.”

Before Alex could thank her again, Ninna walked boldly into the room. Instead of speaking to Kara, which wasn’t unusual because her guards never did, she approached Alex.

“You are hot. When we return to Argo, I do you.” Ninna told the brunette.

Alex’s jaw dropped as she looked at Kara bewildered. Kara caught the meaning as well and immediately sought to smooth things over by addressing Ninna directly.

_“In regards to what you just said, you must speak to me for once to clarify your intent._ ” Kara told her guard. _“I hope that was just a bad translation because you just told her that when we get to Argo, you plan to have sex with her. Please tell me that wasn’t what you meant?”_

Ninna’s eyes widened in dismay as she looked at Kara, breaking all protocols in her distress. _“I meant to say, ‘She is incredibly beautiful! I want to begin courting her in the Earth custom by asking her on a date!’”_

_“Not quite what you said, but I’ll explain.”_ Kara assured the embarrassed soldier. She turned to Alex.

“The intent was lost in translation. What she meant to say is you are very beautiful and when we return to Argo City, she would like to ask you on a date and court you by the customs of Earth.”

“Yeah, ok, that’s good,” Alex let out a deep breath, relieved. “Why didn’t she wait to ask me on Argo?”

“I called… dibs?” Ninna said, sort of understanding what Alex was asking.

“ _Okay, that’s enough_.” Kara stopped the woman before her broken and confused English could get her into more trouble. “ _Ask her when we get to Argo City and Kelex or I will translate. I’m sure she will consider your request.”_

Ninna smiled at Alex then walked off. The blonde and the brunette looked at each other.

Seeing that Alex was unusually flustered, Kara explained what she thought the issue was with Ninna approaching her now. “I think she’s worried about competition once we get to Argo, so she’s making sure she’s first in line to court you. She has a good point, you will be highly sought after once it is known you are available.”

Alex felt greatly flattered but still surprised. “I… But… I’m not… Really?”

Kara smiled easily, knowing that, while Alex was becoming more comfortable with the idea that she was capable of the job Non had envisioned for her and that Kara had faith in her abilities, she still had moments where her life-long, self-doubt reared its head.

“Yes. You are smart, beautiful, can hold your own with a Red Shard unit and you are an El… Ninna sees you, respects you and wants to properly court you before anyone else gets a chance… you are a catch, Alex!” 

She could see Alex was considering what she said but knew the woman would take more convincing.

“I mean, what else can I say? Oh! I know… chicks dig lightsabers… so, you’re welcome.” Kara pointed out grinning brightly, causing Alex to relax her concerned expression and laugh.

An hour later, Kara and Clark were in the air, Kara wearing the skirted outfit her Aunt Lara had made for her.

She took a look around constantly, all over. “I don’t get it. I really don’t see them anywhere. How did we convince Mother and Uncle Non to hold them back? I didn’t have a chance to even pout.”

Kal El was in disbelief himself, keeping Lois’s suspected involvement to himself. “I have no idea. Alura had a talk with Hal who did not look happy but agreed to stay at Watchtower. I may have had a word with him as well. The whole thing was strange but let’s not look a gift horse in the mouth, right?”

Kara agreed, not knowing what horses had to do with this but wasn’t going to look to closely. Finally, she and her grown baby cousin were on their own, about to fight crime and save people. Supergirl was going to make another public appearance and Kara couldn’t wait to read what trash Cat Grant would write now.

Watchtower came on their coms as they were making their way along the coast. “Boy Scout, Robin Hood finally woke up and wants to speak to Girl Scout.”

Clark snorted and had her put him through.

“Kara!”

“Good morning, Oliver.” Kara greeted him brightly.

“What the hell did you do?” the man asked angrily.

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific, I’ve done a lot of things since last night. Did Alex show you the lightsaber I made?”

“Why the hell is my skin green!?” Oliver shouted.

Clark shook his head, having seen Oliver that morning and guessing this would be his response.

“Why the hell did you convince my mate to not wear his armor, dress him up in some ridiculous outfit and then allow him to be shot? He is mine and when you take something that is mine I expect it to be brought back in the same condition. You are lucky. That formula will only last another five or so hours. I could have made it last for weeks!”

“You did this last night? You made some chemical concoction that affected my skin color while you were drunk and slipped it to me? You were so drunk you could barely stand!”

“Be glad I wasn’t sober. I could have really given you something to think about, Queen.” Kara laughed wickedly. “I’m out here fighting for justice and stuff and I need you on standby, because if I run into a rogue Kryptonian, I may need you to fire an arrow at his head for a distraction. Girl Scout out.”

Clark shook his head and smiled. “I thought Oliver would take that well.”

Kara grinned but said nothing. She let her arms drop to her side as she flew horizontally next to her cousin.

“So,” she started. “Can you fly without your arms I front of you? Because I can.”

“You don’t want to do that, and you definitely don’t want to talk if you do.”

Kara didn’t see the big deal. She looked ahead and saw the Metropolis skyline coming close. “Why not…”

Kara nearly choked and began gagging, stopping in midflight. Clark floated in front of her with his arms crossed and shoulders shaking to hold in his laugh.

“When we fly quickly, it is best to look ahead with our arms in front. Our arms not only guide us but can break the air in front of us, making wind move over and under us. You just hit a swarm of bugs. Looks like you swallowed a couple. A few are wiped out on your forehead.”

Kara wiped her forehead, seeing that she did have some sort of smashed up black gooey dots wiped in her hands. The girl frowned, not happy with this development.

“What are bugs doing so high?” she asked in an accusing tone as if Clark had placed them there.

“We aren’t that high, Miss Genius. The closer we are to the city, the greater chance you will run into obstacles. Keeping your hands in front of you allows the air including the bugs floating on it to flow over and under your body.”

Kara almost argued about an incorrect theory of aerodynamics but spit instead, feeling tiny bugs still in her mouth. Finally cleaning her mouth out as best she could in an unladylike fashion, she glared at her cousin. “You couldn’t have given me these pointers before we took off?”

Kal shrugged his shoulders. “I thought you knew to keep your arms in front of you. It was one of the first things I taught you.”

Kara grumbled, turned and took off. Moving at superspeed, she didn’t have the reaction time necessary to avoid the flock of birds that had been flying towards them when she was clearing her mouth of tiny winged insects. The poor gull exploded when it came in contact with her head.

Kara stopped in the air and closed her eyes, waiting until the wings of the flock were gone.

“You should probably go slower when you start again and look where you are going…”

“Shut up, Kal El! I swear you have that same judgey tone as your father! Wipe these bird guts off my face.”

Kal looked at her, trying to hold in his laughter. Sneaking his phone out of his boot he snapped a pick of Kara with feathers in her hair.

Moving closer to her, he grabbed her cape and wiped her head. Once reasonably clean she opened an eye and glared at him. “Couldn’t have used your own cape?”

The man scoffed. “And get it dirty? Do you think you can manage to fly two miles to Metropolis without hitting anything else? I can carry you if you want.”

Kara took a deep breath and calmed herself. She had already swallowed bugs and killed a bird. It was probably time to take a step back. Waving her hand toward the city, she nodded to her cousin. “Lead the way, Cousin.”

Kara flew behind Clark at a much slower speed. The two slowly circled Metropolis, Kara taking in the sight of the city she had never seen from this view during daytime. While she found the architecture amazing, she also noted the smog and noise, something she never wanted to see or smell in Argo City.

She also noted a lack of crime, or at least the sound of crime. “So, where are the hot spots for criminal activity?”

Clark shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve been away for a few days, so criminals usually become more comfortable but still tend to hit at night. Despite my presence though, Metropolis is one of the grandest and richest cities in the world. That makes it too tempting a target for criminals. Sometime they will cause a distraction in one part of the city, while the major crime takes place in another. It doesn’t happen often, but it does happen.”

Kara could see the reasoning in this, but wondered what they were doing here, if there was no crime. “So you just fly in circles?”

Clark shook his head slightly. “I’m usually working at the Planet and respond from there. When I started out, I became involved in everything. I learned that everything doesn’t need Superman. My mom stressed that to me constantly. She made me take days off and had a list of emergencies I was allowed to assist during those days.”

Kara snorted, imagining Superman being forced to take days off by his mother. She wished she could have met Martha and Jonathan Kent. They had done an outstanding job obviously. “She sounds like a great mother. My mother constantly tries to get me to take time away from my work. I get why. I guess mother’s worrying is a universal thing.

“So, is there some place we can hang out and listen for crime? Maybe a hotdog stand or a place that has nachos? Pizza could be good. Is there some pizza place in danger of being robbed?”

“Follow me.” Clark told her, grinning at her exuberance.

A minute later the duo landed on a sidewalk in downtown Metropolis. Several people began taking pictures immediately, and though a crowd gathered around them, no one approached.

Kara followed Clark to a hot dog street vendor who did not appear surprised to see them.

“How you doing, Superman? The usual?” the middle-aged, slightly overweight and greying man greeted them.

“Good morning, Joe. Yeah, I’ll have three. Supergirl, what would you like? I’m buying.”

Kara did not hesitate. “Four chilidogs, extra cheese and mustard and four of the bacon wrapped franks with avocado, bell pepper and sliced onions, please. Also, a Cherry Coke if you could.”

The vendor raised an eyebrow, impressed. “A woman who knows what she wants and has a more refined pallet. Supergirl taking your place here, Superman? Maybe you can clean up Gotham. I think she has this.”

Clark laughed, enjoying Joe’s good natured ribbing. He had eaten hundreds of hotdogs from this man in both his identities. “That’s why we are here. She’s getting a feel for this life.”

The man handed over the dogs to the heroes.

“Seems like she has it down. She did stop that monster from S.T.A.R. Labs while you were out screwing around with your Justice League buddies.” Joe pointed out playfully, winking at Kara.

Clark rolled his eyes and handed cash from his boot to Joe. “Speaking of leagues, don’t flirt with her because she is out of yours. Take care, friend.”

“Bye, Joe,” Kara waved. “Nice to meet you.”

“Stay safe, you two.” Joe called out as they lifted from the ground.

The cousins took their bags to the sky, Kara moving very carefully since her arms were full and she had no desire to kill innocent bugs or birds. The two landed on the roof of the Daily Planet and sat against the base of the giant globe.

“Do you eat like this on Argo City?” Clark asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Nope.” Kara said with half a chilidog in her mouth. Once she swallowed, she turned to her cousin. “The animals and plants I cloned are perfectly healthy. Everything in the food provides optimal health. That along with a vitamin supplement plan, allows us to slowly age. Here we don’t age at all because the sun is constantly regenerating our bodies to peak efficiency. On Argo, we eat at a much normal, slower pace. Here, though, besides the new foods, I seem to be constantly hungry. I suppose my metabolism has peeked as well to keep up with the regeneration of my cells.”

Clark laughed and wondered how many times he could convince Kara to break her carefully crafted Kryptonian nutrition plan and bring them back to Metropolis with her little device so he could still enjoy his favorites. He didn’t think it would take much effort given how she was enjoying the foods and beverages she had tried so far.

The two ate in silence, staring out over the city’s skyline. Once they were finished, Kara stood up and reached out her hand, helping her cousin up. The two walked hand in hand to the edge of the Planet’s roof.

“Can we speak in Kryptonese? I don’t want Watchtower listening in.”

“Of course.” Clark assured her.

“ _You don’t have to._ ” Kara told him, a troubled look on her face.

“ _Have to what?_ ” Clark asked, confusion showing all over his.

_“Uncle Non wants you to help Kell, be a cop or something. You don’t have to. I’ve read your work. You are an incredible writer. I know you and Lois make a good team and she is going to need help. You can be her partner in the new Media Guild, create it together. Uncle Non said you could start this police force or whatever it is, but you don’t have to. A farmer, a reporter, a pilot, a poet, you can be whatever you want.”_

She reached over and took his hand, squeezing tightly, as she continued to explain. _“In the past, families tended to stick to traditional occupations that ran in the House. Now though, so many young Kryptonians are orphaned and they are growing up without House traditions. They aren’t held down by the restrictions of the past. That’s what I want for our new home. It is one thing America and some other countries on this planet have right. You can be whatever you want to be, no matter where you came from or who came before you. I just wanted you to know that and I will support you in whatever you want to do with your life.”_

Clark felt a sting of a tear in his eye, the sincerity and determination in her voice, catching him off guard.

_“Kal, you are a gifted reporter. You and Lois can be the eyes and ears of our people and give us all a voice. Uncle Non tends to get excited about his plans sometimes. He has a gift for placing the right people where they can best succeed but he doesn’t know you like I’ve come to know you though he’s right about one thing. You have the heart of a protector, but there are many ways you can protect our people besides enforcing our laws. Times are changing. What was, is gone.”_

Kara took a deep breath and smiled. _“When Alex and I visited Argo City, I met a young girl outside my home. Her father is in the construction guild and her mother is in the agricultural guild, but she wants to be a scientist. Many children want to be scientists now but something about this girl drew my attention when I was talking to her. She didn’t know it was me, so she was more open. She told me she had reverse engineered one of my microbots in her room. She didn’t need a lab to do it. It is against the law to interfere with any technology vital to the ecosystem in Argo City, so she was taking a risk by doing so. I like a girl who isn’t afraid to break the rules in the name of discovery. I have a feeling that she might be the next Head of the Science Guild._

_“That’s the world I want to build. One where anything is possible, and anyone can become great. We hold onto the good and we let that which never mattered pass.”_

Clark placed an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. After a few moments of silence, Kara spoke, so quietly that if not for his super hearing, he may not have heard.

“ _When J’onn and I connected our minds, I saw something… I relived something. Something Brainiac will use against me. Kal, have you ever doubted your god or been angry at him?_ ”

Clark was taken back by that question and he wasn’t sure how to answer. “ _Are you asking if I ever believed there wasn’t a god?_ ”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “ _Have you? I have._ ”

Clark was shocked but schooled his face. He had prayed with Kara, listened to her voice speak to Rao, and envied her connection to her god.

“ _What did you see?_ ” Clark asked.

“ _I relieved a memory. I saw J’onn’s worst moment and he saw one of mine. It felt so real as if it were happening in the moment and I couldn’t stop it. After we escaped the Phantom Zone, Argo City was hell. The air was foul, it was dark, the bodies of our dead were decomposing, nature had died, our temple was destroyed, the water… we never worried about that in the Phantom Zone. Nothing changed there. We worked by portable light, those that were left. Our shield held our matter together in that place and we were able to make headway in repair. The air was plentiful because natural processes didn’t move. It was eerie. But once we were gone, everything was in motion. It was a living nightmare._ ”

Clark shuddered, not wanting to think about how bad things could have been once they escaped. In his mind, Argo City popped out of the Phantom Zone and Kara rebuilt it. The reality of rebuilding it had never crossed his mind, or perhaps he had put it out of his mind.

“ _I swore to the people I would save them. Then I went to my lab._ ”

“ _And you saved them._ ” Clark reminded her. He was concerned because she was not bragging. She must have seen something unbelievably bad in her mind.

“ _Once I was alone, I fell to the ground. I stayed on my knees for hours and I cursed Rao. I told him he wasn’t real. I told him I would never worship him again, that he was evil. I didn’t know in that moment if Rao was real or not, but I hated him. I yelled at my father for dying. I screamed because I was frustrated that I had to do it alone. I hated everything about my life. I broke, Kal. I felt my soul breaking._ ”

Kal turned towards Kara and pulled her close to him, her wet cheek resting on his chest.

“ _It took a long time for me to believe, or even speak to Rao. It hurt to think about my Father, so I did my best not to. I wouldn’t look at holograms of him. I refused to go to temple, blaming work.”_

“ _You were thirteen, Kara._ ” Kal reminded her, running his hand through her hair. “ _Nobody should have that pain placed on them so young._ ”

“ _It took me a long time to return to the temple. I stayed away for over a year. A Priestess named Sah Ra, came to my lab one day and refused to leave until I either let her in or I came outside. Most everyone in Argo City left me alone and no one asked to come inside my lab. She wouldn’t be denied though. I thought perhaps the bodyguards I was not supposed to know about would send her away, but she remained._ ”

Kara was trembling now and Kal squeezed her tighter. “ _I walked outside and tried to tell her I was busy. She actually grabbed me by the arm. I was shocked. No one beside my family had touched me in so long, I was afraid for her, afraid she would be arrested or hurt so I moved beside her quickly. She took me into the temple and brought me to a secluded alcove cut off from the rest._ ”

The blonde took a deep breath. “ _She didn’t have to ask me anything, she just looked at me and told me to talk. I broke down. I told her everything I was feeling inside, every doubt, all my anger at Rao, my waning faith. I told her things that were unheard of by other Kryptonians, things that would shock the people if they knew what their supposed savior was ranting._

_“She held me, talked to me, but she never judged me, never tried to change my mind, not for the first few days. I spent more time in that alcove than I did at home or my lab. She was always waiting for me. She helped me come to peace with what had happened, with myself and eventually, with Rao and my father. “I… I never apologized to Rao. I abandoned Him. What if he has abandoned me? What if Brainiac finds out my past doubts? What if he finds the hatred I felt and uses it against me?_ ”

Clark held her back, keeping his arms around her but looking her in the eye. “ _You never abandoned Rao, Kara. You were hurt and you lashed out. I know because I did the same. When my father died, I was so hurt that I questioned everything. I was supposed to do great things and then suddenly the man I always relied on to guide me, was gone. I was incredibly angry. I didn’t believe in anything. I hated the world, asked why I should save others when the ones closest to me die and I could do nothing. I went to a very dark place in my life._ ”

Kara sniffed and took a deep breath. “ _How did you come back?_ ”

“ _You had your Priestess and I had my Martian. J’onn visited with me almost every night for months. I would stay strong for my mom when she was near me but when she was away or asleep I would let it all go. He would go to the fields with me and listen while I yelled, he would let me fight him to release my rage, he would hold me when I broke down. J’onn was the reason I didn’t give into the darkness. He was the one who kept reminding me of who I was and who I would be. If J’onn wasn’t there, he made sure Oliver was. He kept me from falling.”_

Kara understood. She knew Clark’s animosity had run deep, and it had more to do with than Kryptonite. He was so close to J’onn that what should have been a minor disagreement became a betrayal to Clark who saw J’onn as a father figure.

“ _I found my faith again._ ” Kara told him. “ _I made peace with myself and with Rao. But what if he turns his back on me, the way I turned my back on him?_ ”

Clark was quiet for a moment, a bit indecisive but deciding to tell her what had happened while she was saving the young girl from Brainiac could only help. He wasn’t sure what Kara’s opinion of magic was. He honestly wasn’t certain of his opinion, but he had seen things that could not be explained by rational science.

“ _Rachel Roth._ ”

“ _Who?_ ” Kara asked, wondering why that name made an appearance.

“ _Rachel Roth is a young girl Dick Grayson has taken under his care. I believe Bruce told me she had just turned sixteen a few weeks ago. She has… amazing power. She has abilities not even Zatanna has. Rachel can teleport, release her darkness into the world in physical form, almost bend reality. She has many demons inside her yet fights them every day because she is a good person._

_“While you were saving that girl from the parasite, Rachel and Dick showed up at Watchtower. Bruce wanted to know if the girl’s soul was still in her body or if she would be a healthy but lifeless body when you finished._ ”

Kara could understand that reasoning. She had the same thoughts herself. She rebuilt the girl’s body, her brain, but would she truly still be there.

“ _Rachel has the ability to astral project. She went into the training room and saw the girl’s soul was still present. She was sent back to her body quickly because she was so surprised. She told us you were wrapped in a red aura that was warm and so bright she could not look for long. She saw your father standing next to you, whispering in your ear. Your mother said Rachel had seen the true form of Rao working through you.” Clark explained. “Rachel had never seen your father, she didn’t know what he looked like, but she described the man standing next to you in detail… it was him. You may have turned your back on Rao in anger and grief, but I promise, he never turned his back on you, Kara. He never will and your father will always be by your side. That’s what fathers do. They love you in your worst times, no matter what. You are not alone. Remember that. Brainiac cannot take that away from you._ ”

Kara felt chills sweep over her body. There were many times in her life where she felt as if she were not alone, even in the solitude of her lab. She could swear at times she could smell him, hear his voice, feel him near her as if he were looking over her shoulder. She couldn’t think on these things clearly at the moment, knowing she needed to consider these revelations when she was alone.

Kara cleared her throat and stood up straighter. “ _The vendor, Joe, why was he so comfortable around you? Others stared at you in awe but never approached. He acted as if he were an old friend._ ”

Clark shrugged his shoulders. “ _I stop by many places for food, or to help villages or towns hit by disaster rebuild, visit homeless shelters. Many of the regulars aren’t surprised to see me. Sure a few are always surprised but once they get to know you just a bit, see you as a person and not an icon, they become more comfortable._

_“For instance, there is a village in South America I saved from a drug cartel wanting their land a few years ago. I visit there once a month or so. Everyone calls me Kal El. I try to make myself available. The more people see the real you and not the larger than life image, they become more comfortable._ ”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “ _I wish it were that easy._ ”

“ _It is that easy. Kara, you are at a disadvantage. You grew up isolated and then revered by your society. Even before the destruction of Krypton, it is apparent that many in the Universe knew what you were capable of. You were taught by your father and private tutors. You were assigned one friend. It’s hard to develop social skills with that kind of upbringing. As for me, I had Smallville._ ”

Kara laughed, unable to disagree with what he said about her childhood. In the short time she had known him, he seemed to see through and understand her in a way no one else could. “ _Smallville, huh? I would guess you were pretty popular. That must have helped._ ”

“ _I was a nerd._ ” Clark told her bluntly. “ _A 6’4” nerd. I was a farm kid who didn’t play sports, a guy that couldn’t allow himself to be too smart or I would call attention to myself. I stuttered when I was around pretty girls. I wasn’t the Homecoming King, I promise. That gave me an advantage in life. I learned how to deal with difficult people, recognize the good in people, experience my own pain and triumphs, learn to handle joy and sorrow. I learned to be one of them._

_“Kara, you are the most revered Kryptonian alive, maybe ever, but you are not one of them, at least not yet._ ”

His words hit a chord in her.

“ _I fit the definition of a socially awkward nerd._ ” She tried to argue.

“ _No, you fit the definition of a religious icon, a savior, an angel of Rao.”_ he told her bluntly. _“You never had a choice. It was thrust upon you. That can change though. You can be one of them if you let yourself. You told me I could make the choice for what I wanted for my life… Kara, you can do the same thing, don’t let yourself be caged by other’s expectations of you._ ”

Kara shook her head. “ _I think it’s too late for that._ ”

Clark disagreed. “ _Kell doesn’t seem to think so. I don’t. Alex and Lois don’t. We get to see a side of you the world should see… that every world should see. When we return, I will help you become one of them. I have some experience blending in with the people. All you have to do is be yourself. Walk among them, touch them, talk to them. Stop hiding in your lab and experience life. Show them the person who is saving them is just a person._ ”

Kara hugged her cousin. “Thanks, Kal El. We can speak in English again. Your accent is horrible though your grasp of the language is improving.”

“Your use of slang is fifty years out of date.” He retorted.

Before their playful bickering started up again the two heard a woman screaming in the distance and men yelling aggressively near her.

“Over there.” Kara pointed to the South. “Four, maybe five miles away. We have to go.”

Clark nodded. “After you, Supergirl.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters

* * *

**Argo City, Nightwing Gymnasium**

Fin Ra Su had not experienced pain in her short life, at least beyond a stubbed toe. She was only a baby when Argo City escaped the Phantom Zone and as far back as she could remember, Argo City had always been beautiful, warm and safe, even in the darkness of space.

This morning she was feeling pain. Every instinct in her body told her to stop but she pushed on, despite her screaming muscles. She would not give up.

Her arms straightened finally, pushing her body off the floor. She then collapsed to the mat.

“Five pushups.” Astra told her, performing the exercise beside her with one arm, repeating the process over and over without seeming to break a sweat. “Better than yesterday. I told you once the first was done, the others would come day by day. Lady Kara exercises every day for at least an hour, here or in her lab. A strong body promotes a strong mind. Time for sit ups. You completed five yesterday. I want eight today. You are doing well.”

Fin, sat up shakily and rolled on her back.

“Thank you, General Astra,” she said, trying to control her breathing.

“You are to be Lady Kara’s assistant and protégé. We will spend much time with each other. There is no need to call me General Astra. General will do.” Astra told the young girl, hoping to put her more at ease.

Fin smiled thinly as Astra grasped her ankles. She performed her first sit up and winced.

“Problem?” Astra asked, obviously noticing her discomfort.

“I’m not used to… I’ve never worn pants before. They are a bit confining and pinch.” The girl admitted, as she lay back down.

“You will get used to it. You will need this outfit for exercise and eventually for hand to hand combat. It is important to be fit and ready to defend yourself at all times no matter which Guild you belong to. It is especially important for you. Do you know why?” Astra asked as the girl struggled to do her sit ups.

“A strong body promotes a strong mind?” Fin gasped as she lay back down taking a deep breath to prepare for her next one.

Astra smiled, pleases that she was learning. “Excellent. I want three more sit ups then we must commence rounds. I asked for several tasks to be completed and none of them have been.

“You will learn soon enough, but Lady Kara does not deal so well with others. It usually falls onto me due to my superior social skills to deal with those under her.”

“Really?” Fin blurted out before she could stop herself.

Astra smirked and the red-faced girl continued performing the sit ups.

Once she finished the last one, in great pain from the look on her face, Astra helped her up and the two walked out of the gymnasium to Fin’s obvious relief, her body still trembling slightly from exertions it wasn’t used too.

Taking a shuttle, Astra entered the forward weapons room to speak to the Head of the Engineering Guild. “Engineer Lo, it has been twenty-five hours since I told you I wanted the ability to create a rip in the time space continuum to enter sector 2418 immediately. I expected an answer in twenty-four. Why have I not been informed that it has been completed?”

Ginn Lo pulled a bit at his collar and took a deep breath. “We have yet to learn how to tune into the right gravitational flux to direct a…”

“Lady Kara sent complete plans of her design, did she not?” Astra interrupted, looking at the representative from the Science Guild, a man by the name of Vil Dym.

The man hesitated at the look of disapproval on the General’s face, sweat beading on his brow and beginning to slide down the sides of his face. “Yes, General Astra, but the technology…”

“Took her five minutes eating something called a corndog, with a device no larger than her palm using materials found in a Kansas Farmhouse.” Astra replied shortly, not hesitating to cut Dym’s excuses off. “You have her directions, why is this hard for you to replicate?”

“Because of the upscale in size, building something that is designed to create a small rip in the space time continuum for one person is much easier than for something the size of the Nightwing.” Scientist Dym was floundering under her intense gaze as he attempted to explain his Guild’s problem.

“Kara opened a rip using six missiles in open space to send thousands of androids into the Phantom Zone. It took her less than an hour. You are a member of her Guild, are you not?” Astra asked in a demanding tone.

“Yes, General… but _I’m not Kara Zor El_.” Vil Dim replied emphatically, obviously trying to keep his eyes on the General as he continued to squirm under her intense disappointment.

“Obviously, but it stands to reason that someone of your rank should be able to read her design and increase the scale to what is required to do as I ask.” Astra told the man, making a mental note to make inquiries to determine if someone else was more capable of doing what she needed done… maybe she should be talking with Scientist Miya Nel who Kara had placed in charge of the project. “I suggest you figure it out before I inform Kara of your failure.

“You have the information from the Scout Ship weapons. That information goes no further than the four of us. No one is to know of the mission this technology was used for. I don’t care if you have to use the Nightwing missiles and alter them as Kara did to open up a hole, I just want it done.”

Astra walked off, Fin following behind, trying to keep up with Astra’s longer stride and nearly running to do so. Fortunately, their destination was not far. The room Astra guided her to was one she had not been privileged to enter yet, though she had made note of the very tall door days earlier when the General had given her a basic tour of the Nightwing.

Now that door was opening at the General’s touch as Fin followed her through. She stopped as she passed the threshold and gasped. Forgetting to even breathe, Fin stared in wonder and delight at the sight before her.

The young girl had read every report Lady Kara had ever sent to the citizens of Argo City on her projects. She even read the old ones written right after the escape from the Phantom Zone when Argo City was being rebuilt and knew stories of Lady Kara’s work before the destruction of Krypton. It still didn’t compare to actually seeing this particular creation of her idol and soon-to-be mentor.

In the middle of the room, surrounded by engineers and scientists, was the Alphahedron. It wasn’t glowing as brightly as she would have expected. Instead of the red raging energy she imagined based on details in Lady Kara’s report on the unprecedented power source, it was a soft blue, with swirling green streams of light inside.

Kara Zor El truly could bend the power of stars to her will and the evidence was in front of her.

She slowly walked forward, her eyes never leaving the glowing globe that held half the power of a star.

Shaking her head slightly, Fin forced herself to listen as the General asked questions about the feasibility of testing an enemy’s shield and breaking it with the Solar Storm Cannon but not destroying the target completely. Though she was young, she had no trouble hearing the hesitancy in the engineers and scientists answers as they couldn’t give the General any answers to her questions.

Without thinking about the rank and status of those in the room with her, Fin decisively declared before she could stop herself, “It’s easy.”

To her horror, the voices around her stopped. She looked up and saw all eyes on her now and felt the blood rush to her cheeks, her own eyes wide.

“Speak, child.” Astra ordered.

The girl took a deep breath and thought of closing her eyes but instead focused only on General Astra.

“The Solar Storm Cannon was designed to unleash the power of a star onto an enemy. It recharges using the light waves in the universal spectrum, basically absorbing the light around it, through six ports on each side of the ship. The Alphahedron can unleash a blast that never ends… unless it happens to be in a black hole with an absence of light.” Fin explained quietly.

“How do you know this, child?” one of the scientists asked doubtfully, a small frown on his face.

Fin thought this was strange that he didn’t know. “Lady Kara sends out reports to every citizen’s holopad on her projects with detailed information on the process. Everyone should know.”

Astra snorted, eyebrows raised in surprise. “You read those?”

Fin nodded. “Every one, at least ten times. I have all of them saved on my holopad. Lady Kara’s reports are how I taught myself advanced science not covered in basic education. I think…”

One of the scientists stepped forward and knelt in front of the girl with a kindly smile. “That is very impressive child but…”

“Quiet, En Za.” Astra snapped. “Lady Kara chose this child for a reason. She took a microbot, one that Kara only trusted herself to make, and reversed engineered it using tools found in her home. I want to hear what she has to say.”

“She took a microbot… that is against the law!” Za stated heatedly, backing away from the girl.

“If the House of El followed the law proclaimed by the Kryptonian High Council, all Kryptonians would be dead now! I won’t say it again, Za... Shut. Up.

“Fin, please speak child.” Astra ordered, though her tone was more gentle.

Fin was trembling under all the attention and disapproving looks but Astra winked at her and gave her an encouraging smile.

Taking a deep breath, she took that as a sign of support and answered, “The Solar Storm Cannon is basically a laser at heart, beautiful in its simplicity… a simple concentrated light beam powered by a star. Lady Kara designed the Alphahedron to be fully charged at all times because we live on the dark side of the moon and have limited access to light waves. She was never asked to make a weapon that could change its power output. It can be done easily though with her design.

“The first thing needed is to fire the Solar Storm Cannon and drain the energy from the Alphahedron. Then we can set inhibitors on the solar absorption panels, perhaps only using two at a time and increase as needed. Like if I throw a pebble at a pane of glass, it won’t do much good, but I can increase the size of the rock until I know which one can break the glass. It might be easier to understand if I draw it.

“Anyway, the weapon needs to be emptied then reenergized while shining light on the target until the light begins to break the target. The more power, the more absorption, the less needed then less absorption. So long as we have unrestricted access to a sun like the one that shines on the planet Lady Kara is on, controlling the absorption rate shouldn’t be difficult. If I could have access to an omegahedron and the solar lights in the gymnasium, I can build a smaller model to test.”

The engineers and scientists looked towards the large globe and the ports that ran to it. A test fire draining the Alphahedron, measuring the level of energy stored using increasing light waves absorbed from the universal spectrum would slowly break into any shield without unleashing its full power unless necessary. While it was true that the ports were designed for continually intensity, it was a simple plan the girl was proposing.

Za placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I would very much like to see your model. Perhaps we can go to the Science Guild’s lab.”

Astra raised her hand. “Begin without her. She will be there soon. First, Fin, what do you know about the technology Kara developed for opening interdimensional rifts?”

“I didn’t know she had created the technology, but the idea is beautiful.” Fin said excitedly. “I read the report Lady Kara’s wrote when she was fifteen on her theory of ten dimensions of time space tears and matter displacement and her theory on alternate universes using a particle accelerator to create tachyons. She never followed up on her theories because they weren’t relevant at the time to Argo City’s survival, but I knew she would do it one day. That’s all I know about her interdimensional research… I wonder how she did it?”

“She ate a corndog.” Astra said, staring at the girl for a moment. “You’ve really read her all reports… voluntarily?”

“I memorized them all. Her works are incredible.” Fin stated confidently with a wide smile. “I think my favorite is the splitting of genomes using the subatomic realm to mutate two separate species, creating new strains of biological life while minimizing more aggressive traits. Did you know she was my age the first time she did it? She used the technology three years ago to make the Dantines that nest in the Western Quadrant of the city. She made a whole new species! Who does that, right? She is so amazing.”

“Yes, yes, she is very impressive. I hear it constantly.” Astra said dismissively, attempting to redirect the girl’s attention. “Tell me Fin, you heard the conversation with the other idiots I first talked to. Why can the scientists not recreate her space time gap interdimensional tear hole thingy? Give me your opinion.”

Fin fell silent as she thought through the information Kara had laid out in her earlier report comparing it with the schematics she sent to the scientists for building the new device. Carefully, she described what she thought was the problem to the attentive General. “The technology looked correct but just going off her earliest observations, I would guess they have the order of dimensions wrong. If Lady Kara based this technology on her theory relating to string metaclons and sodolum splices, then the tiniest mistake in the pattern could throw off the entire process. Like she has written several times, everything has a pattern and once you discover it, the path will lead you to the beauty of the Universe.

“In this instance, it can literally lead you to anywhere in the Universe in a simple step. But the dimensions must be torn in the right order. If the sequencing is off, it could open a rift to anywhere in the universe, not a certain spot. I could look at the sequencing and compare it to her earlier work, and perhaps recognize a pattern.”

Astra grinned and placed a hand on the girl’s back leading them outside. “Let’s get the trans dimensional hole thingy…”

“Interdimensional tear.” Fin corrected.

“…space hole thingy fixed. Then you can show them how to turn the Solar Storm Cannon into less of a force of mass destruction.”

Astra walked along the corridor with a large smile on her face, Fin following close behind. Her plan was becoming closer to reality. A few more steps and she would take down an enemy that thousands had tried and failed to do.

The two entered the previous room where they had left the technicians attempting to replicate Kara’s technology and was pleased to see a tall, muscular, red-skinned Green Lantern was present and assisting.

“General Astra.” The man greeted her, standing straighter. “I am H’kaee, Green Lantern of Sector 1002. It is an honor to meet you.”

“H’kaee, it is a pleasure. Have you come to relieve one of the Green Lanterns providing security for our home?” Astra asked.

The man shook his head. “No, General. I come on behalf of the Guardians. They have replicated the technology Lady Kara designed for interdimensional travel. I used it myself to reach Argo City from Oa a few minutes ago. The Guardians sent me to see if any assistance was needed implementing the technology here in Argo City.”

Astra nearly rolled her eyes, annoyed the Guardians figured out how to replicate the technology before the Kryptonian Science Guild. She was beginning to wonder if the Science Guild could do anything without Kara giving them explicit instructions in person. The General had always wished Kara would have delegated more of her projects but was now beginning to understand her niece’s reticence to do so.

In light of her new understanding of their shortcomings, Astra decided the Kryptonian Science Guild was not what was needed. She had a fundamental idea of how scientific knowledge was gained. Small steps were built on by a next generation, who was followed by a next generation until there were breakthroughs leading to more discovery. Scientists needed basic foundations to continue work.

Her niece, however, was different. Kara did not base her work on the findings of others before her. She came up with an idea, made the technology needed and then made her idea reality. What may have taken generations of scientists tens or hundreds years to accomplish, she could perform herself simply and quickly.

Zor El recognized Kara’s intelligence when she was so young. Instead of educating her like other scientists, he encouraged her to use her own imagination and complete problems on her own, unbound by what others had built before her. Zor taught her not to be held back by the notions of what others before her believed was possible.

Astra needed someone like that now. Someone who was not hindered by rules generations before had put in place... someone who had gained the attention of her niece in one conversation as Kara once again saw beyond what normal people saw.

“Scientists, be gone.” Astra ordered, then turned to the Lantern. “H’kaee, I introduce to you Lady Fin Ra Su, Lady Kara’s protégé. If you will show her Kara’s instructions on the dimensional… thing, I have faith that she will understand the design and the two of you can replicate this quickly and painlessly.”

The Green Lantern bowed. “Of course, General Astra. Is there anything else you require from the Guardians at this time?”

Astra thought for a moment, remembering her few trips to Oa and the technology they possessed in regards to weapons.

“No, I believe I have all the weapons I need.” Astra told the Green Lantern. “I just need to be able to get to sector 2814 in a moment’s notice.”

The Lantern looked apologetic. “I must warn you, I used the technology, but the Guardians were the ones who made it work. I am not a scientist.”

Astra smirked at the man. “Maybe not, but Lady Fin is, and she will contact Lady Kara before the technology is tested.”

He nodded, his eyes drifting to the wide-eyed little girl that may as well have been attached to Astra’s hip. “The Guardians are gathering Green Lanterns in Oa in the event of an attack on Earth. Between the two of us… three of us… should Brainiac attack Earth, what are your plans for getting Lady Kara to safety, if I may ask?”

Astra shrugged her shoulders and grinned. “If Brainiac arrives on Earth, I will retrieve her myself in the Nightwing… after I turn Brainiac to dust.”

The Lantern grinned, suspecting as much. The Guardians had surmised correctly that if Earth would be attacked, Krypton would become involved, not just the Kryptonians on the planet but thousands of Kryptonians in one of the largest and deadliest battle ships in the history of the Universe.

The man placed his arm over his chest. “If the day comes, I hope to be by your side. Happy hunting, General.”

**Metropolis**

Kara flew just over the top of the speeding, sporty vehicle that was desperately trying to evade the dozen police cars trailing behind it. The three men had robbed a pawn shop and shot the owner in a small settlement just north of Metropolis. They had made an unwise decision to take the first highway and drive to Metropolis, probably to lay low among the millions of citizens.

Unfortunately for them, several witnesses had contacted the police and on the sparsely filled highway, the police took no time to find the speeding sports car.

Now, Kal El had given her a task. She needed to stop the vehicle without killing anyone inside.

“I like to grab the bumper and slowly pull it back.” He told her from above. “When it stops…”

“I thought you wanted me to figure this out?” Kara shouted over the wind to her cousin above.

Clark smiled and winked at her from the sky. “Have fun. Metropolis is coming up in two miles. Once the car reaches the city, traffic is denser and there will be more chance of civilian injuries. So, take your time.”

Kara shook her head and smiled, easily flying past the car and then landing on its hood as it moved along the road. The driver’s eyes were wide, seeing the blonde kneeling on the hood and shooting the finger at him with a smile.

Supergirl smashed her hand through the hood, pulled a small section back, reached inside the engine block, then launched herself back into the sky.

The cousins watched as the car slowed, the engine skipping, steam rising from the hole Kara had torn with her fingernails and finally a complete loss of acceleration, causing the car to slowly stop in the middle of the highway.

“What did you do?” Clark asked her, slightly perplexed.

“Ripped out the fuel pump.” Kara told him. “Cars aren’t complicated. It was the easiest way to slow and disable the car without sending the occupants through the windshield due to a sudden stop at high speed. Oh, I also shot the finger at the driver. Probably not classy but since he couldn’t hear any superhero-like quips, I thought that would do. So, do we want to grab the weapons from their hands or see if they surrender?”

The two stood in the air easily in view of the car’s occupants and watched carefully as the men exited the vehicle with their hands in the air, weapons in the vehicle and surrender to the police.

“I admit, I’ve never tried disabling a fuel pump before when stopping cars. Nice idea.” Clark admitted, a huge smile of admiration on his face.

Kara shrugged it off, laughing. “That’s why we make such a great team. You’re the muscle and I’m the brains… only I have muscles too. Why did I need you again?”

Clark playfully pushed her in the air. “I’ll remember that when you need me to knock you out because you retreat into your crazy mind lab.”

Kara smiled and took off back towards Metropolis, Kal by her side, this time her arms in front of her.

“Lois wants to have a simple wedding in Smallville on Saturday. Nothing big, just a few friends and maybe a video if the High Priestess needs proof. That’s a joke by the way.” Clark told her, kiddingly… sort of. “Do you think you will be ready to beat Brainiac by then?”

“No way a galactic conqueror hits Earth on your wedding day again.” Kara promised, still grinning. A sly look crossed her face as she clued her cousin about his mistaken assumptions. “You know this wedding isn’t going to be simple right? My Mother has Bruce Wayne’s credit card.”

Clark cringed, not having thought of that. “I’m sure Alura will be happy knowing we are getting married and not care about what the ceremony consists of. We want it simple and quick… in case Brainiac does attack.”

Kara looked at her cousin, disbelieving. “You realize my bonding ceremony will be witnessed by over thirty thousand people, right? My mother has been planning for it since before I was born.”

“Oh…” Clark mumbled,”…right, I did forget that. It’s not the first time you have stood in front of that many people and made an oath though.”

“True,” Kara admitted, “but Kell is going to freak. Something tells me he isn’t good with public speaking at mass gatherings. When I did it, I was too young to know I was supposed to be nervous. Growing up watching my Mother helped too. When she speaks, people listen. Everyone listens. He will be fine though with the whole Kryptonian race watching his every move and listening to his every word.”

Kara paused for a moment. “He’s going to freeze, isn’t he?”

Clark blew past Kara and landed on top of a skyscraper in downtown Metropolis, Kara following. “No, he will be fine as long as his focus is on you. From what I’ve seen of him, he seems good at blocking out everything around him and only focusing on the enemy.”

Shaking her head, Kara corrected him. “Partner, wife, bond mate. Not the enemy.”

“If you say so.” Clark said, humoring her. “Speaking of weddings, I should probably give you a heads up. Lois is going to ask you to be her Maid of Honor.”

Kara was shocked by this. “Me? She hasn’t known me very long. Surely she has other female friends who would be more qualified?”

Clark shook his head. “No, not really. Lois has a tendency to be a bit… confrontational with others as I am sure you have noticed.”

“What about Dinah?” Kara asked.

“No, they have had several loud arguments over the years. Not each other’s biggest fans.” Clark replied.

“Mera?”

Clark grunted, trying to keep from laughing. “The first time they met, Mera said something about Lois respecting her position as ‘Queen of Atlantis’ and Lois shot a harpoon at her. It turned into a big thing.”

“Oh.” Kara replied, having a hard time imagining Arthur Curry as the king of anything. “What about Diana?”

Clark finally laughed out loud. “Yeah… no. Remember when Lois described her as a half-naked Amazon? That’s one of the politer things she has called her over the years.”

Kara though for a moment, her mind going over the women she had met who Lois had known for a long time. One name popped up that she had heard often: Zatanna, the one Kara strongly suspected of being a metahuman who drew power from other dimensions.

“What about Zatanna?”

Clark shook his head, blushing. “Umm, No. She used a love spell on me at a comic convention I was covering. It kind of got heated when Lois found us. Lois and I weren’t even dating then but it would be an understatement to say she was not happy.”

That would be the type of thing a mate wouldn’t like, even if they weren’t together. Kara was sure it wasn’t much different than her experience with Jade.

“Who was Lois’s Maid of Honor at your first wedding attempt?”

Clark’s cheeks grew a bit red. “Her cousin. We don’t talk about her… ever. So, you are it. Just wear whatever bridesmaid dress she wants you to wear, hand her a ring when she needs it and it’s a done deal.”

“You really think my mother is going to let me stand in a religious ceremony and not have an opinion of the dress I wear.” Kara asked disbelievingly, shaking her head. “Yeah, she is definitely becoming involved now. We are going to have to keep a close eye on those two.”

Clark shrugged his shoulders. “The wedding is in four days. There is only so much that can be done in four days.”

Kara snorted. “My Mother… with Bruce Wayne’s credit card… just keep telling yourself it will be simple if it makes you feel better.”

The two stopped talking when they heard loud arguing amid the familiar hum of city life, followed by screams and what sounded like objects being thrown to the ground.

“That way.” Kara pointed out. Clark nodded and motioned for her to take the lead.

Kara followed the sounds of screaming ten blocks northwest of downtown. She located the small convenience store easily enough and landed on the sidewalk in front, walking through the door.

A woman was behind the counter, on the floor, while a man continued screaming at her with a gun in his hand. He heard Kara walk in, turned and fired without hesitation.

Kara watched the bullet bounce off her chest and then caught it before it could ricochet into the wall. Moving faster than the assailant could see, she had his gun in her hands and crushed it.

The blonde turned towards the wide-eyed woman on the floor. “Have you hit an alarm?”

The woman shakily stood up and nodded.

“Go outside.” Kara instructed the woman. “Superman is waiting for you and will stay until the police arrive. I need to have a talk with this man.”

The woman stumbled her way towards the door as Superman walked inside and scooped her up, carrying her outside.

Kara gave her attention to the man in front of her who was staring at the crushed gun in her hand. He was young, perhaps not over twenty-one and judging by his eyes, she suspected he was under the influence of a narcotic.

She began to speak when he swung his fist at her. She dodged easily and told him to stop. The man flinched as if expecting to be hit.

“Do you know who I am?” Kara asked instead of striking him.

The man nodded his head. “You’re Superman’s sidekick.”

Kara closed her eyes tightly, doing her best to ignore her cousin’s snickering outside. Kara was understanding Lois’s irritation with the title every time she went out in a cape.

“Did you know I was bullet proof?” Kara asked, shaking away her annoyance and focusing on the task at hand.

The man shook his head.

Kara suspected as much. “Yet you fired this weapon without hesitation, knowing it would kill me if I were not. You threatened the woman who works in this establishment with this weapon. Why would you do such a thing? I want to understand. I hear police sirens coming. You cannot escape, so please answer my question.”

“I… don’t know. I told her to do what I said, and she freaked out and hit the ground. I tried to scare her you see… I’m not saying anything without my lawyer.” The man was looking around frantically.

Kara rolled her eyes and nodded to the upper corner of the room. “There is a video camera in the corner. I am fairly certain your lawyer isn’t going to get you out of armed robbery recorded for posterity. Now answer my question. Why are you doing this?”

The man was still looking around, probably for a way to escape. The blonde shook her head. “Even if you could get around me, which you can’t, Superman is outside. I doubt he will ask you any questions. Now, pretty please, answer my question…. Why. Did. You. Do. This?”

The man looked at the ground. “Money. I knew she was the only one who worked during the dayshift and she wouldn’t have put up a fight like some of the other employees on this street. I didn’t mean to shoot you. I just wanted it done quick so nobody would come inside and interfere. You scared me so the gun went off.”

Kara looked dubiously at the man. “The gun just happened to go off. What did you hope to accomplish by robbing this store? Is there millions of dollars in the register?”

The man shook his head.

“Then why?” She asked. “Why risk going to prison or perhaps being sentenced to death for a small amount of money?”

“Because I needed it! You… you wouldn’t understand.”

“You needed money for drugs.” Kara asked. “You are right, I don’t understand what it feels like to be addicted to drugs, but I can’t imagine taking someone else’s life because of my problem. Why would you feel you have that right? Should she suffer, lose her life, her family lose her, because of your addiction? What if another person beside me had walked in. They would be dead, their life gone because of your problem.”

The man glanced at her finally, still not wanting to meet her eyes. “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. If she would have just done as I said, this would have been over quick.”

Kara shook her head sadly. “You still blame her… you are unwilling to take responsibility for your actions. Now you will spend many years in prison where there are no drugs. If you had taken her life, you would have spent the rest of yours locked up and living with that guilt. I’ll be honest with you, I saw a couple episodes of Oz and I would hazard a guess you won’t make it out of prison alive. You seem like the type to get shanked in the shower. No offense, just a personal observation. You got lucky today. No one died.

“The police are here. It would be best if you lay on the ground face first with your hands behind your head. They will yank your hands to the small of your back to cuff your wrists and it will hurt you but not as much as if I have to do it. Do you understand?”

The man nodded and slowly got to the floor. As soon as the police rushed in, Kara walked out to her cousin.

“I don’t get it.” She told Clark. “Selfishness to the point of taking life, that’s no different than Brainiac. He does the same on a much larger scale, but it all comes down to selfish desire at the expense of everything and everyone else.

“These illegal drugs alter the brain’s chemistry and bring out the worst in humanity, just as Brainiac’s obsession with control and collecting knowledge has cost lives for thousands of years. I don’t know if I will ever truly understand evil but I have a feeling I will soon learn more than I want to know.”

Clark nodded, not knowing what to say. He had seen evil in almost every form and still didn’t know if he would understand why some people made the decisions they did.

“My people may not be perfect, but we take responsibility for our actions and look out for one another… except Zod. That guy was a serious glitch in the Matrix.” She said, then grinned. “That is a fun movie. Mind blower. But yeah, I’m not sure I will ever understand evil. I’m not sure I want to.”

Clark looked to his right and closed his eyes. “A mother is looking for her child. She is in the amusement park twelve miles south of here.” He told his cousin and the two launched. Kara took a brief glance below and saw the man being carried out in cuffs, while the woman was covered in a jacket given to her by a man who was comforting her.

Good and evil. It existed in everyone she supposed. It was a personal decision which side a sentient could fall.

The two were over the park in seconds, Clark spotting the mother and Kara searching for the lost child. There must have been hundreds of children here. Kara understood human children regularly took breaks from education in the summer season. This was something she couldn’t quite grasp the concept of. The educational structure seemed to be different on Earth than what was normal for Kryptonians.

On Krypton, children were educated every day. Official educational centers did not last as many hours as human institutions, but the subjects were only for basic education. Most of the true learning was done at home by parents or relatives, relating to different Guilds.

She realized now this approach may have hampered the potential for other Guilds in the history of Krypton. This led her to another thought about the Genesis Chamber and the Codex and if continuing to use it in the same manner as the past was the right decision. Though some children moved beyond traditional House Guilds, most remained in either their mother or father’s.

If Clark had come from the Genesis Chamber, he would have been a scientist, since Jor El and Lara were scientists. Instead, he became a farmer and then a writer. She supposed reporting was not much different than science. Investigating and finding the truth in things were large parts of both professions. Yet had he joined the Science Guild, Krypton would have never known of his talents in agriculture and writing. It would have been an injustice.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Kara kept a keen ear open until she heard what she was searching for. A small girl in front of a carousel was crying out for her mother, large tears falling from her eyes. A man and woman were kneeling in front of her, trying to calm her and asking where she had last seen her mom.

Kara landed softly beside the small group and knelt in front of the child. The little girl looked at her with wide eyes, having seen her float to the ground and wearing the famous symbol on her chest.

Kara looked at the two adults who were also staring at her with wide eyes. “Superman has found her mother. I will stay with her while he walks her mother over if that is okay with you.”

The two adults nodded and stepped away.

Kara placed a hand on the little girl’s cheek. “What is your name?”

“Anna. I saw you on TV. You are Supergirl.” The youngster said in awe.

Kara smiled, relieved that for once someone hadn’t called her Superman’s sidekick.

“You are Superman’s sidekick, right?” Anna then added.

Kara’s smile remained but it was much more strained. “I think of myself more like a partner. He is my cousin and my Dad was a lot cooler than his Dad. Are you looking for your Mom?”

The little girl nodded her head. “She told me to stay by her, but I wanted to see the carousel. I was just going to take a minute to look but when I turned around, I couldn’t see her.”

Kara took the girl’s hand gently. “Superman is walking with your Mom towards us. I can hear him. It is going to be okay. She will be with you soon. It’s important that children don’t leave their Mommy’s side in a crowded place. It is easy to get lost. I used to do it myself, and my Mom was never happy with me.”

“But she always found you?” The girl asked, her small brow furrowing.

Kara nodded. “I never understood how until I recently learned I had tracking chips embedded into my bones. It all makes sense now. But I shouldn’t have run away like that because she might not have found me.”

The little girl looked at her questioningly. “You have a chip in your bones? That’s so cool. We have a chip in my dog. His name is Spike. We got him chipped at the vet. Mommy says it is important to know where your pets are because they get lost and sometimes get in trouble.”

“Your pet?” Kara asked, not thrilled with the knowledge.

“Yeah. Why did your Mommy put a chip in you? Did she think you were a pet?” the girl asked innocently.

“No.” Kara denied emphatically before stating, “Maybe… no, no she didn’t. When I was a young girl I had a lot of people who wanted to hurt me or take me. My family had to know where I was at all times.”

The girl placed her hand on Kara’s cheek now. “People wanted to hurt you? Why did they want to hurt you?”

Kara shook her head. “Sometimes, there are bad people in the world who just want to hurt others. That’s why it is important to stay by your Mommy or Daddy’s side.”

“Mommy says Daddy is a drunk and she doesn’t trust him with me.” the girl stated.

Kara opened her mouth then closed it, not sure what to say.

“So, do you still have a dog chip?” The girl asked. “You’re a grown up now so she doesn’t have to watch you all the time, right?”

Kara once again opened her mouth then closed it, again not sure what to say.

“You don’t still have to ask permission to do things, right? Or are you still like Spike? Spike doesn’t get to go on walks by himself. He has to wear a collar and I keep a leash on him. Humans don’t wear collars and leashes though, so at least you get to go where you want, right?”

Kara shook her head. “Anna, I was having a really good day. Yes, I am still watched but my Mommy has a chip too so we can watch each other.”

The little girl looked very confused. “So you are both like Spike? Does Superman have a pet chip?”

Kara took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. “No, Superman doesn’t have a chip. Can we talk about something else?”

“If he is your cousin, why doesn’t he have one? Is that why he is called Superman and you are called Supergirl? He doesn’t have to ask for permission to go anywhere, does he? Boys have all the fun. Except for Daddy. Mommy says he is miserable.”

“I understand. I am quickly becoming miserable myself.” Kara said. “Oh look, your Mommy is here.”

Kara stood beside her cousin as the distraught mother hugged her daughter. The woman thanked them both several times and took her daughter in her arms tightly and left.

“So…” Clark started… “have fun, Spike?”

“Shut up, Kal El.” Kara said, teeth clenched.

Clark laughed loudly, having listened to the conversation while walking the mother over.

“It’s okay. I am a big supporter of chipping pets. They can run off and get in so much trouble or get hit by a car or bite someone.

“So, since we are here. Want to sign some autographs? Take some selfies?” he asked, the smirk still on his face.

“Shut up, Kal El. You’re just jealous nobody wanted to kidnap or kill you when you were a child.”

Clark looked at her in disbelief. “I had to hide the fact that I was an alien my entire life or the government would take me or kill me. I didn’t have a robot and a special forces team following me around to keep me safe.”

“Let’s start the selfies.” Kara decided, noting the people around were coming closer as they realized the Supers would not just be flying off.

After spending the rest of the day walking the park and Kara even convincing Kal to ride bumper cars with her and a water ride, the two took off into the sky to enjoy the skyline of Metropolis as it lit up in the night.

“Sorry for the slow day. I’m sure you were expecting more excitement.” Clark told her.

“This day was perfect. I wasn’t looking for a fight. I just wanted us to have some alone time. I’ve had a great time, Kal. I am so glad I found you.” She told him, hugging him in the air.

“I’m glad you found me too.” He told her, squeezing her tightly.

The moment the cousins shared was cut short by Watchtower. “Girl Scout, General Non has asked us to contact you. Putting him through now.”

“Kara?”

“Hey, Uncle Non.”

“I regret asking you to end your night early, but if you could go to your lab at Watchtower, I will meet you there. Astra has requested to speak to you along with young Lady Fin.”

That caught Kara’s attention. “Fin? I don’t understand.”

Non laughed quietly. “Apparently your step-by-step instructions on how to build your interdimensional tear thing was not clear enough for your scientists. But Lady Fin has worked out the problem and wants to show you her results. She has also come up with a design for the Solar Storm Canon, a way to reduce and increase the power levels as needed and Astra needs you to approve it.”

Kara was speechless. If what her uncle was saying was true, Fin’s intelligence was more on Kara’s level that she realized from their brief conversation. “Fin… but…”

“She is your biggest fan and has read all your papers multiple times going back to our escape from the Phantom Zone and some papers before the destruction of Krypton. Astra said she educated herself in science using your work. I’m having a hard time believing it, but Astra says she has an uncanny knowledge of your prior projects.” Non told her.

Kara smiled at the thought, a wave of happiness washing over her. “I knew it! I had a good feeling about her the first time I spoke to her.”

“I’m happy you have found someone who has read your reports. I began to lose faith.” Non said, chuckling. “So, meet me there in ten minutes?”

“See you there, Uncle Non.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Kara stood alone in her makeshift laboratory in Watchtower, listening awestruck, as her young, handpicked assistant explained interdimensional travel and the solutions she could propose to the Kryptonian Science Guild.

After the girl finished and waited nervously, Kara finally spoke. “How do you know so much about the space time continuum and the pattern that the order of dimensions must be torn?”

The girl looked sheepish. “I read your theory of alternate universes and your belief in the ten dimensions of the time space in relation to gravitational fields and how they are similar. The technology the Science Guild made looked correct but when I saw the pattern of the tears, it didn’t seem to make sense. There was not the pinpoint precision expected but more of a flattening of sheets rather than a smooth calculated cut. Their approach left the map scrambled. There was no ability to see where they were going, only how to move from one place to another randomly.

“The General showed me the plans for the device you made on Earth. It was simple in its design but brilliant in its ability to see where you were stepping into the Universe. So, I used your information and reconfigured the patterns…”

Kara held up her hand slowly to stop the girl. “That report was written long ago. You read it?”

Fin smiled and nodded excitedly. “I’ve read all your reports, even the ones before the destruction of Krypton, many times. They are how I taught myself advanced science while going through basic education.”

Kara smiled brightly. Finally, someone had read her reports and articles published over the years! A ten-year-old, self-taught girl had figured out something the Science Guild could not. “Outstanding job, Fin, the pattern is correct. I suppose I will have to make clearer to our Science Guild how to use the device as a compass and not a swift, unsteady blade cutting in random chaos.”

“There was a question about the Solar Storm Cannon. Aunt Astra wishes to make it less destructive than it is, increasing and decreasing the volume of the blast. It’s quite easy to do, but I want to hear your ideas on how you believe it can be done.” Kara had never been asked to make the blast any less destructive, but she knew how to do it. She never shared that information with her scientists for fear one may get in their head to tinker with her very destructive toy and their track record at tweaking any of her projects was not a good one.

Changing the blast intensity was simply about regulating absorption ports that fed the Alphahedron, not that this would have mattered with the city floating on a dark side of a moon, practically cut off in direct path of light rays so she felt better having it fully charged.

“I made a model using an Omegahedron instead of your Alphahedron.” Fin replied. “The Alphahedron is so beautiful. It really holds the power of a star, doesn’t it?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders and nodded as if it weren’t a big deal. “Approximately 52.3%, of the nearest star source. Any more than 55% could endanger the casing. If the solidium casing is broken, the result would be a supernova that would take out half the galaxy or overload the nearest star causing a chain reaction and taking out two galaxies.

“Show me your Omegahedron model. I suppose you read my reports on the Solar Storm Cannon given your model parameters?”

“Yes, Lady Kara. It is my third favorite behind the splitting and cloning of genomes and the method for cloning and recycling water to keep our reservoirs at an acceptable level. My number one favorite is the chemical makeup of flora and species engineering that can create new biological life forms not previously thought of.” Fin told her happily, her eyes gleaming in her excitement.

Kara motioned to the girl to continue. “What are your fourth and fifth ones? Give me the whole top ten list of your favorites. Oh, what about the process of Panspermia in the terraformer and mixing the process with abiogenesis to delete and guide heterorgenesis, leading to billions…”

“Of years of evolution into two years?!” Fin cut in with an excited tone to match that in her eyes. “I love that one, but it’s my fifth one on the list. The fourth one is your report on…”

General Astra stepped into the image. “Enough! When Lady Kara returns, the two of you can isolate yourselves and speak nerd to each other as much as you want where we don’t have to hear. For now though… Kara, if you would please watch her model in action and determine if the idea is feasible?”

Kara nodded and watched in silence as Fin pulled a table over with an Omegahedron across from a simple rock protected by a simplistic particle shield used in the last generation of machines Krypton used for war. The makeshift absorption ports Fin had built were works of art.

Kara watched the execution of Fin’s model work to perfection and was amazed. How in the world did a girl who was born days before Argo City was blown into the Phantom Zone, see how simple and yet complex the universe could be with no official training? This girl did not have Zor El guiding her as Kara did. She simply learned it herself, in the same manner as her father forced Kara to figure out many solutions by herself, but Fin had only a rudimentary knowledge of processes and no access to the wonders Kara had in her Father’s lab.

Once the show was finished, Kara wiped a tear of joy from her cheek, fighting hard not to break into a torrent of happy crying.

“Well?” Astra asked impatiently, already knowing the answer from Kara’s reaction.

“It will work perfectly.” Kara confirmed and noticed Fin maintaining decorum though the blonde knew the little girl wanted to jump in joy. “Please pass on the work to the Engineering Guild as well as the new patterns for the proper sequencing for a dimensional tear. I will educate our Guild on finding certain spots using smaller scale tears when I return. May I have a moment with Lady Fin alone?”

Astra winked at Kara and left the hologram. “Fin?”

“Yes, Lady Kara?” The girl asked, obviously awed to be alone with her hero for the first time, though incredibly happy if the smile she was fighting to keep off her face was any indication.

“When the two of us are alone, you will call me Kara. Your work has been beyond brilliant.” Kara told her young protégé. She studied Fin for a moment, then asked, already knowing the answer, “You see it all so simply, don’t you?”

Fin shook her head fiercely. “No, Lady Kara! The processes are extremely complex…”

Kara raised her hand. “You and I will always tell each other the truth. I am very aware of how you see the universe because I see it in the same manner. It’s beautiful in its simplicity and perfection. I had a good feeling about you the first time we met and am pleased I was correct in my assessment. Rao planned for our paths to cross.”

Fin’s face showed her confusion. “When you asked to speak to me at the Science Guild meeting?”

Kara shook her head with a bright smile. “No, outside of my home where you were standing with your two friends. Do you remember? I had red hair, green eyes and wore a hood. We spoke of your love for science.”

Fin’s eyes widened. “You were… Rao has given you the gift of changing appearances?!”

Kara smirked. “No, I am afraid that was to the credit of an image inducer. I used my device to step through to Argo because I needed some equipment in my lab, and I couldn’t risk being recognized. 

“I also wanted to show my friend around our home and the Nightwing but before we could tour the ship, we needed to change disguises.”

Fin tried to understand this, her confusion clear on her face. “But image inducers are not allowed in Argo City.”

Kara snorted, then laughed out loud. “Neither is digging up a microbot from the soil. I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.”

Fin blushed a bit at Kara’s teasing manner, but she could tell the girl was pleased.

“I’m curious… how did you accomplish that? The microbots move quickly around the city and are not seen from the surface.” Kara asked.

Fin shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “My father uses an energy tracer to avoid main power sources in construction. I borrowed it when he was not using it and followed the moving energy signatures in the ground, established their patterns and one afternoon I used a soil sample collector my mother brought home from work and caught it in the afternoon replenishment of the soil in the Pinisa field. I did a three-dimensional scan using one of my father’s tools, then placed it back in the soil and began building my own model when I returned home. The circuitry was difficult to find but it was so small, a nip here and there from my Father’s workshop was not missed.”

“Simply brilliant.” Kara exclaimed, her chest nearly bursting, listening to the young girl who reminded her so much of herself. “Our Science Guild is good, but their weakness is they rely on a foundation of knowledge built over the generations and strive to improve it. This is necessary for the progress of science for generations to come.

“However, there are those like the two of us that not only improve the work of those who came before but establish our own ideas and foundations, following the path to wherever it leads us, regardless of whether anyone else believes it to be possible or not. We have the ability to imagine a process and follow it through until it comes to life. 

“It is for this reason that I do not want you in the Science Academy. I don’t want you limited by the knowledge of what came before, what has been established as so called _‘truth’_. I want you to imagine what could be and build your own foundation with no restrictions to your thoughts, develop the technology and make it happen in our own generation. The two us will have much to learn from each other. We will break many rules together… It will be so much fun! Just don’t break any rules without me, okay?”

“Yes, Lady Kara.” Fin said, her heart racing at the compliments of her hero.

“One other thing. How long have your days been shadowing General Astra?” Kara asked.

“I start every morning at 6 AM. We exercise and then I follow her on rounds, familiarizing myself with the ship until nightfall.” Fin answered.

Kara did not like this. “When and where do you eat lunch?”

“On the ship with the General.” The youngster replied.

Kara sighed, suspecting as much. “From this point on you are to eat lunch with your parents or friends, wherever they may be. Every day at four in the afternoon, your day ends. Play with your friends. Spend time with your parents, enjoy yourself and enjoy life. Never lose that. I will speak to General Astra to ensure it is done.

“I must go now, Lady Fin. Thank you for your work. You may just have saved Earth and the Universe, along with perhaps millions of captured sentients. For now… go play. Enjoy yourself.”

So it was in the morning, with Kara’s refreshing conversation with her protégé, her desire to explore in matters not related to Brainiac returned. It also gave her the chance to do something she had planned to do when she returned to Argo City: teach Kell to fly her fighter craft… an endeavor that may or may not have turned out to be a mistake.

Currently, Kara was doing her best not to destroy her arm rest as she sat in the gunner’s seat giving Kell directions. “Slow down a bit. Remember, on Earth, in atmosphere, it is not good for anything to move at the speed of light. Bad things could happen.”

“Bad?” Kell asked slightly distracted as he tried to follow her instructions.

Kara nodded. “Very bad. Keep it at 17,000 miles an hour. Okay, you are speeding up…”

Kell shook his head. “I entered the right speed…”

“You are still speeding up. Slow down. Angola, dement, signam. Enter those coordinates to level out… No! You are getting the order wrong! Take the hand controls and level us out. Remember: ceiling, floor, left, right, ground level. It’s your favorite method for navigation… remember?”

Kell grabbed the hand controls and punched in the commands Kara had given him. He noticed he was leaned sideways towards the Earth and it was a bit disorienting.

Trying to level out the craft, he over adjusted and sent the fighter into a series of barrel rolls, while dropping to the Earth. Kara unbuckled and reached towards Kell, holding onto his chair for support as she tumbled over and over. Kell hit the correct stabilizer button, the ship leveled out and Kara hit the floor.

“Oh Rao, why did I do this?” she whispered from the floor.

“I think I have it now.” Kell said a bit nervously. “I need to get closer to the ground. It will help me orient myself.”

Kara nodded, then her eyes widened. She sat up quickly and shuffled to her seat seeing they had indeed dropped thanks to Kell’s less than deft handling of the ship.

“Go up.” Kara told him urgently, buckling herself in her seat.

“I am.”

“We are going lower! Go up. Pull the steering column towards you and decrease speed. You are at 19,324 miles per hour. We are flattening trees below us. Hurry up, Kell!”

Kell pulled back, using the levers in the steering column to decrease speed.

Instead, he increased speed and shot the two into space at just under light speed.

“When did the moon get here?” he asked, noticing the grey object moving very quickly towards him.

“Turn around. Back, back, back!” Kara shouted, practically jumping into Kell’s lap and grabbing the controls.

Taking the steering columns from Kell’s hands, she entered a trajectory back to Earth.

The ground was coming closer. Thankfully, Kell had figured out how to slow the ship a bit and leveled out before they crashed directly into the Earth. Now the ship was skimming trees.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this.” He said cheerfully, a proud smile on his face.

“Are you serious right now!?” Kara asked in disbelief. An alarm sounded and she looked out the cockpit window.

“Go up, go up, go up! Not to the moon, just up! Something above the tree line is approaching… go up, damn it!” she yelled.

As Kell tried to gently maneuver the ship up, a rock formation appeared before him for a split second, shattering in front of them as the shield of the ship hit the top with a loud boom.

“I wonder what that was?” the man asked calmly. “Why would a small mountain be in the Amazon Rainforest?”

Kara groaned, sitting back in her chair as the craft rose a bit and slowed down. “I believe that was an Incan pyramid. It would probably be of major cultural significance if ever found. Hopefully, it belongs to a lost city so perhaps it won’t be found for centuries and no one will find out you destroyed half of it.

“Really, Kell? It’s a big sky, open air lanes and you can’t find the proper speed and altitude without hitting the moon or a pyramid?”

Kell shrugged his shoulders. “I’m still learning. This is my first flight. I wasn’t able to learn in a simulator like you.”

Kara snorted. “Trust me, you will be using simulators from now on.”

The ship slightly rose above the seemingly endless forest. Once it neared a large body of water, what Kara knew as the Amazon River, the ship came to a sudden halt, throwing her body into the gun controls, plasma cannon blasts lighting up the skies over the rainforest.

“Are you okay?” Kell asked, looking down at her. “We have reached our destination. You should have been strapped in. Superstrength and all… you could have damaged the hull of the ship.”

Kara looked at her mate with angry eyes.

“Shall I find a clear spot to land?” he asked, not concerned and looking quite pleased with himself.

Kara’s look burned through him, making him clear his throat and suggesting, “Perhaps you should land?”

“Get. Out. Of. My. Seat!” She ordered him.

Kell offered a fist bump which she ignored, instead grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the pilot’s seat. A couple miles away, she found a clearing just large enough for her ship and sat it down gently and quietly.

“SS-21 to Rao’s Wrath.” The scout ship with her personal bodyguards called over the communicator.

Kara gritted her teeth but answered regardless as per protocol. “Rao’s Wrath.”

“Are you having mechanical difficulties with your ship? There appeared to be several near crashes along with severe drops and rises in altitude including a high speed near collision with the moon. We believe you destroyed some sort of pyramid-shaped, man-made object as well.”

Kara recognized the teasing tones and Kara looked towards her soon-to-be husband and shot the finger at him. “Rao’s Wrath is in prime condition. There were deviations in piloting for training purposes. Stay cloaked over my ship and have equipment ready for sample collection and storage.”

Instead of answering, the com remained open and Kara heard several people laughing in the background.

Kara turned and took in her metallic, best friend, noticing he was stuck to the wall behind her, as if magnetically linked.

“Thanks for the help, Kelex.” She told the AI sarcastically. “Are you magnetized to the wall?”

The robot nodded, seeming shaken. “I was too afraid to move. I thought it best if I found the most likely spot in the ship that would survive a catastrophic implosion and remain there until the flight ended or we crashed.”

Kara rubbed the bridge of her nose. Kelex had been in terrifying situations before, yet this short flight had him cowering in fear. She looked once again at her soon-to-be husband, her facial expression showing her current mood.

“So… I probably need more practice? I thought I wasn’t bad for the first time out. How did you do on your first simulation?” Kell asked.

“I didn’t destroy a pyramid! Alex had an easier time and she couldn’t read our language!” Kara exclaimed.

Kell shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Exactly. You told her what to press and she followed directions. You weren’t very clear in your instructions to me. Perhaps you should have more patience. Maybe I should have started with a skimmer simulation.”

Kara’s eyebrows rose in total shock. “You don’t know how to fly a skimmer? It’s basically the equivalent of humans riding a bike!”

Kell raised an eyebrow. “How many skimmers has the House of El wrecked, even in the past two decades before the destruction of our planet?”

Kara opened her mouth then stopped for a moment before speaking. “Every skimmer my Father wrecked was due to extenuating circumstances, like predators chasing us.”

Kara took a deep breath. “Okay, you are right… I am sorry. I didn’t realize how bad you could be at this. Help me with specimen collection and you can practice when we return home, on simulators and such. I will start you on a skimmer because you at least need to know how to pilot one of those when we reach our new planet.”

Kara walked into the back and came out garbed in camouflage gear, handing Kell a similar clothing bundle.

“Why isn’t Alex here? This excursion seems like something she would love doing.” He asked curiously, walking out in his green camouflage gear.

“Because Alex knows everything there is to know about these life forms and does not have the immunizations to be here. Regardless, she is waiting on her _best friend_ to arrive at the Metropolis Airport and then beginning work on learning our language.” Kara replied, her tone a little off.

Kell looked over at her, confused as to why she sounded upset. He brushed it off, figuring she was still a little miffed and rattled at his lack of piloting abilities.

“I want this done today so we can visit the Congo tomorrow and conduct a study on inhabitants we cannot find here such as elephants, lions and gorillas.” Kara told him. “I also want to hit the Siberia and East Asia wilds to attempt to find tigers. One century ago, the population was over 100,000. Now there are 3,000 to 4,000 estimated in the world. Then we have Kal’s wedding and afterward, if Brainiac doesn’t crash the party, I want to explore the European countryside and various cities.”

Kell nodded his head, smiling. “Sounds like fun. I was hoping to take you to Paris. I read it is the city of romance. I’m not great at romance so I thought having a city to back me up may make the mood easier to set.”

Kara’s heart warmed, instantly forgiving him for the nightmare flight he had taken her on. She raised her left hand and showed him her ring finger. “I think you can be romantic. This shiny rock on my finger agrees.

“Okay, you and Kelex examine the river bank. Look for lifeforms in the water and help Kelex take noninvasive scans and DNA collection. Whatever you do, be careful not to kill anything. Don’t even stun a creature. We have no idea what our weapons could do to these animals and reptiles even at their lowest settings. I’m going to check out the surrounding forest. Call out if you need anything.”

Kara gave a soft kiss to her mate and wandered off into the thick brush of the Rainforest. What she saw amazed her. Though the area was obviously difficult for humans to inhabit due to various threats of illness and predators, the ecosystem was beautiful.

It saddened Kara to know that if deforestation of the area continued, the entire rainforest could be gone in a century and cause mass extinction of living creatures and plant life due to accelerated climate change. Kara knew well what happened to a planet’s wildlife if not cared for properly. It was a lesson Krypton learned the hard way in the past and not one she cared to repeat.

Hovering a few feet above ground so as not to scare away any targets with the noise of her boots, she used her x-ray vision to take in the area for miles.

She was able to scan colorful birds such as the hoatzin, though she used superspeed for that task. She used her hearing to listen to feint heartbeats, tracking poison dart and tree frogs and a family of bald uakari monkeys.

Then she heard a strong heartbeat and the slow, quiet movement in the brush. She had found one of her targets and it was heading towards the river bank. A check with her x-ray vision confirmed she had found a jaguar. Kara suspected it would be preying on a black caiman, not as large as the salt water crocodile, but still a fascinating subject.

Kara rose above the trees and flew down, gracefully landing in front of the large, male jaguar, who was startled and jumped away. She knelt in front of the large cat and reached her hand out.

“Calm down, kitty. I know you can’t decide if you want to run or eat me. I would prefer you try to eat me so I can get a DNA sample and perform a 3-dimensional scan with a very harmless, painless device. Come closer.” She told the animal softly.

It roared and jumped towards her, teeth bared and claws ripping the right shoulder of her shirt while she held onto it.

Reaching into her pocket, she stuffed a hand into the large cat’s mouth as it clamped down on her neck.

“You are aggressive, aren’t you? Ugh, slobber. Calm down, cutie. I don’t want to change clothes and you are ripping… calm down!”

Kara’s raised voice and sharp tone caused the jaguar to jump off her and stare, having no luck taking a bite out of her and not knowing what to do with this new prey.

“Good boy. Not as good as Krypto but, you aren’t running. You really are pretty for a vicious killing machine. Stand still while I scan you. There you go, good boy.”

Once the blue light from the small device in her hand cascaded over the jungle cat, Kara floated up leaving a confused jaguar watching her from the ground. She gave it a smile and quick wave then went in search of a caiman, hoping to see a battle between it and her new friend.

Before she could follow the now shaken animal, her hearing picked up a new objective. She glided in the air swiftly and silently above the canopy of the jungle until she found her prey. Moving slowly, she drifted down to a large tree limb, surrounded by capuchin monkeys, the most intelligent of what humans considered New World monkeys.

The group of thirty-seven monkeys of various sex, ages and sizes paused at her arrival, stopping their foraging of nuts and small insects.

The nearest one to Kara jumped effortlessly towards the woman. Kara suspected if she were human, the creatures would have run, but somehow they seemed to sense she was not as human as she appeared.

She slowly reached out to the capuchin and held her hand in the air, waiting for it to move.

“You are adorable.” The blonde whispered and smiled gently at the omnivore. The monkey stepped a bit closer on the branch, within three feet. Rather than trying to contact it, Kara dropped her hand slowly and remained motionless.

The monkey shuffled closer towards her, his eyes locked onto hers as he studied her intently.

“You know I am not human, despite what your eyes are telling you. Very perceptive.” Kara told the creature.

Rather than investigating further, the monkey sat on the branch and looked away from her as his family once again began foraging.

Kara basked in the chatter around her, hearing thousands of species within miles, some with her super hearing and others where no super hearing was needed. The Amazon Rainforest was an explosion of life, one she could spend years studying. Not for the first time, Kara wished she had more time… there was so much to see and learn here. Another part of her wanted to be home, to formally introduce her new friend to Argo, spend time with Fin, and go out among her fellow Kryptonians in the manner she had determined to do, all while working towards a new planet and starting the ecosystem she and her father had dreamed about.

“I wish you were here, Father. This planet is so amazing, more than we dreamed it could be. What I would give to see your face right now.” Kara said to herself wistfully, then turned to her new primate friend.

“And you are just as cute as can be. I like the home you have built. They are a lovely family. I wish I had more time. For once, I am jealous of Brainiac. He would just shrink the entire forest and place it in stasis while using Q Waves to read all your thoughts. Of course, he could never see life in action but that ray of his…” Kara stopped for a moment, her eyes lighting up.

“No. Uncle Jor could never use crystals to absorb organic material. How is Brainiac doing it then? He isn’t turning them into energy like a sunstone would store inorganic matter… so what could absorb organic tissue while keeping the sentients whole but smaller?” Kara mumbled, her mind racing, pieces of the puzzle coalescing in her mind rapidly. “I thought I would examine his tech after we defeated him, and reverse engineer it but... I don’t have to. I know how to make my own… which means I know how to counter his shrink ray. By… of course! But could I… yes… no… yes! I would need… maybe? But that much power… giant magnets… ion cannon… what color… color doesn’t matter… power source… cold fusion! Condensed matter, low-level nuclear reaction. _Why couldn’t humans ever make that work? It is so easy_ … or I could use the omegahedron… light speed collision of particles…”

The complete answer fully erupted in her mind, complete in all its ominous beauty. “Boom! I’ve got it!”

The blonde looked back at her primate friend, a huge smile on her face at how cute the little guy was as he cocked his head, watching her closely, but appearing completely calm. “Don’t worry, I won’t shrink your home and I figured out how to stop him from shrinking anything else. It will be like shooting the finger at him! Thank you, new friend!”

Kara zipped from the branch quickly into the sky. She needed to contact Bruce Wayne immediately.

While Kara was speaking with monkeys and collaborating with them on a method of counteracting Brainiac’s shrink ray, Kell and Kelex were not having much luck.

Kell had been excited when he spotted the large reptile in the water. Had he been on Krypton or some other moon, he would have simply shot the large creature. Instead, he vowed to follow Kara’s instructions to not kill anything.

So against Kelex’s advice, Kell had slipped into the waist deep water the large snake was swimming in and grabbed it at the midpoint of its sixteen foot length.

Unfortunately, his feet slipped on the muddy bottom and he fell underwater. When he rose again, the majority of the snake’s length had wrapped around his body. Kell grumbled and walked to the shore where Kelex awaited him, the snake squeezing his body.

“I told you to wait until she was closer to shore and take her by the tail.” Kelex reminded Kell.

Kell looked annoyed. “This thing stinks! It’s around my arms and if I move, I’ll kill it, so help me get it off!”

“How would you like me to do that?” Kelex asked, moving closer then backing away from the large head of the snake as it lunged towards him.

“Grab the tail and start unwrapping… mpphhh!” Kell finished when the body covered his mouth. Shaking his head, the reptilian body slid down to his neck. “I think this thing is trying to crush me. If I were a human, I would be dead.”

“If you were a human, you wouldn’t have been stupid enough to jump into the Amazon River to pull an anaconda out of the water.” Kelex pointed out. “Actually, as I have come to know you, this seems exactly like something you would do regardless of whether you have powers or not. When Kara tells you to do something, you do it.”

“I’m trying to help! Grab one end. I think the head is going between my thighs and it is not comfortable. I am seconds away from just breaking this slimy bastard.”

Kelex shook his head. “I suggest you do not do that… Kara would be upset. It was a simple assignment: find species, scan species, collect DNA if the scan orders you to do so. Now you are wet, you stink, and you have the largest reptile in terms of girth wrapped around you. I will help you, so we aren’t embarrassed when she returns.”

Instead of the AI grabbing an end of the anaconda, Kell saw a red light flashing from Kelex’s optical probe.

“Are you taking pictures of me!?” Kell asked, horrified.

“No, I’m recording this for playback at a future date. You thought I would miss this opportunity?” Kelex asked, genuinely confused as to why Kell was surprised.

Kell began flexing, but as he moved, he could feel the reptile stretch unnaturally, close to its breaking points. Not only would he kill it, upsetting Kara, he would be covered in whatever internal organs and blood this creature carried.

“I’ll help you, Kell.” Henn Zol suddenly appeared through the trees, a large smile on his face. “Stay still. Kelex, grab the tail, I’ve got the head.”

Kelex remained where he was. “Per my overriding directive, I am in charge of Lady Kara’s security and your team is only activated on my…”

“Per my overriding directive and long standing desire, I have a gun on me that could turn you to a bad memory in a second. I’m fairly certain I can melt you with my _‘heat vision’_ , as Kal El calls it, as well. Grab the tail and start unwrapping.” Zol ordered.

“Yes sir.” Kelex responded and moved to the tail.

After ten minutes, where Zol and Kelex twisted and turned around each other, they finally had Kell free from the reptile and tossed it back into the water.

Kell wiped under his nose with his hand but it did nothing for the smell.

“Thanks, Commander.” Kell told him gratefully.

“No need to thank me. We had enough video to entertain ourselves for a few years and thought we would let you out of your misery. Also, no need to call me Commander. I understand you will be given your own agency, one separate from the military… nice bonding present.”

Kell glared at the man. “I never asked for it.”

Zol placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know. Relax, I’m just screwing with you. I’ve known about this for a few years.”

Kell looked questioningly at the man. “Years?”

“A few, yes.” Zol admitted. “I knew you requested a Red Shard assignment and I wanted you three years ago. General Non turned down my recommendation and I wanted to know why. He told me about his plan for the future, what he envisioned happening. He told me about how you acted during the evacuation, how you kept your head, helped calm others in the Phantom Zone. He has watched you closely over the years and after our conversation, I started watching you as well. You deserve this, bonding or not. Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently.”

Kell smiled, pleased with the Commander’s words and walked to a higher bank, having a seat. Zol sat next to him.

“Talk to me. What’s on your mind?” Zol encouraged him.

“Nothing. Everything. There’s a lot going on. Brainiac, Kara, the future… I never thought I would play much of a role in anything important. I’m a little out of my element. The girl I have loved from afar since I knew what love was actually loves me back. So, unsurprisingly, she is facing off, mind-to-mind, with a universal terror.

“Provided we all survive that encounter, which I’m actually optimistic about, I’m to be bonded in front of thirty-thousand Kryptonians to a woman who is seen as a deity to our people. I’m going to stand beside her and…” Kell stopped speaking, looking off into the dense jungle, staring at nothing.

Zol understood the problem. “I’ve watched her grow up, even before she needed Red Shard protection. I know exactly how special she is. I saw her go through six potential mates and turn everyone down cold. They were all highly respectable men from formerly influential Houses. Not one of them was worthy of her… not a single one. Not even close… but you are. Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently, Kell.”

Kell nodded his head but knew it wouldn’t be that easy. While no one would ever say that to his face, the thought would always be there in the minds of his people.

Seeing the young man’s disbelief and hoping to encourage him, Zol added, “Just keep doing what you are doing, be her partner. Be the guy who jumps into nasty water and gets covered in snake slime because she needs it done.”

Kell nodded and looked around… then listened intently, not hearing Kara. “Where is she?”

Zol reached to his belt and pulled out a small receiver. “Six miles southwest of here. I have ten soldiers in the trees using their enhanced vision to keep eyes on her and six covering the perimeter. There are two Green Lanterns making sweeps in the air above her current location.”

Kell snorted and shook his head, amused and impressed at how seriously he took his job. “You have the Green Lanterns covering the sky should she slip away from the ground, don’t you?”

Zol snorted, thinking about Kara leaving them behind to fly to the other side of the world and the ass chewing he received from General Astra because of it.

“It’s the Guardians’ fault most of this is necessary.” He complained bitterly. “It’s because of them, that she has been in so much danger most of her life. The Green Lanterns better do their part in protecting her.”

His tone caught Kell off guard. While Zol did not seem overtly angry, there was a hint of bitterness in his voice towards the Guardians.

“I don’t understand.” Kell told him.

Zol looked at Kell, then looked back at his small receiver as if checking Kara’s location. “Oa. Jor El and Zor El made a trip there along with Kara when she was four and I was assigned as her guard. This was standard for trips off world, even friendly ones like Oa. The brothers were helping the Guardians make a new element, one that could make the Central Power Battery impregnable.

“They were all in this circular room with some hologram in the middle. Kara and I stayed out of their way, against the wall. She was talking to Kelex, making him play some equation game with her and I was keeping an eye on her and the area around her. Before I could react, she hops up and runs towards the middle of the room.”

Kell laughed, imagining Kara exhibiting that kind of behavior.

Zol smiled too, remembering the carefree, little bundle of happiness. “She jumped up onto her Father’s back and pointed over his shoulder towards the hologram. Her finger touched a spot and she said ‘ _that is your missing neutron. Add two electrons here and here and it will be pretty.’_ ” Zol continued, shaking his head. “Pretty. They had been working for hours and she solved it in a second because she saw how to make it pretty. She was so adorable… but the looks on the Guardian’s faces had me nervous. They aren’t good at showing emotions, but I could tell those little white-haired freaks were shocked. Kara jumped off Zor’s back and ran back to Kelex to carry on her game. When I glanced back, the Guardians were talking in hushed tones to the brothers.”

Kell listened enraptured, able to see the scene in his head. “I guess she didn’t realize what she had done.”

“Exactly.” Zol agreed. “I didn’t know what she had done either, but the next thing I know, I am following Kara and this female Guardian into some sort of collectibles room. I stood close to her, hand on my gun because I did not like the way the Guardians had looked at her. This woman gives Kara a box and tells her about it. The little angel starts playing with it, putting her ear up against it, tapping it, shuffling tiles on top of it. Then after about twenty minutes, the damn thing opened.”

Kell had an idea that was where Zol’s story would go.

“I didn’t know what it meant but the news spread quickly. Every Green Lantern on Oa knew what had happened and what she was before we left the planet. Unfortunately, like Hal Jordan, Lanterns have friends in their sectors. They talked.

“Word spread across the Universe quickly. Planets like Daxam wanted to kidnap her to improve their own tech or kill her to slow down Krypton’s tech. Other planets wanted her for the same reason or wanted her dead to make sure she didn’t turn Krypton into an invincible planet. Everybody wanted her or wanted her dead… an innocent, happy, beautiful little girl, marked for death because of how smart she was and the inability of the Guardians to keep their damn mouths shut. After the kidnapping attempt at her school, my unit was formed.”

A part of Kell had wondered how news of Kara’s abilities reached the ears of the universe so quickly. He had assumed that it was because she was the only child of the House of El. The simple explanation was the Green Lanterns were never told to keep it a secret, so they didn’t.

“She has scared me so many times. I think the worst was when she went under Argo City to reinforce the shield.” Zol admitted, shaking slightly at the thought.

Kell shuddered, remembering that time. He had been sixteen and tensions among the people were high. It did not take long for word to spread among Argo’s citizens that fourteen-year-old Kara Zor El had entered a dangerous tunnel to the unstable underground of Argo City. Those who weren’t desperately trying to find a way to get to her without endangering her further were packed inside and outside of the temple praying.

Kara had approached the Council a week before, insisting that the Rao particle shield needed to be reinforced and strengthened before they began searching for a new home. She had been turned down and the issue had been sent to the Engineering Guild, who decided it would be best to be cautious. They didn’t heed her warnings that the shield was weakening rapidly, leaving them potentially vulnerable to the openness of space, instead hesitating, trying to decide on a course of action that would take weeks or months to implement.

Kara did not have that kind of patience.

“How did she slip away from you and trick Kelex?” Kell asked, never having heard the full story, only that when she remerged, she had succeeded.

Zol shook his head but had a fond grin on his face. “She hacked into a Kelex unit from the Engineering Guild through her lab computer, ordered it to take a laser bore to the tunnel her father had used to enter the underground of the city. It dropped it off for her and never reported the action. Why should it? It was just a Kelex following orders.

“The next morning, before the laser bore could be reported missing, Kara broke away from Kelex, ran toward the vent and waited for him to catch up. When he did, she shut the vent door and programmed it to be unbreakable. It would have taken a month to drill through that door. Kara told Kelex she was going with or without him so if he wanted to get back up top, he better grab the bore and get to drilling.”

Kell was not surprised. That seemed exactly like something Kara would do.

“It must have been stressful. We were all afraid she would be crushed. People were hesitant to even walk.” Kell remembered.

Zol shook his head. “I wasn’t scared of a cave in. Kara knew exactly what she was doing before she entered that vent. No, I was afraid she would find what she was looking for.”

“Looking for? She was looking for the source of the shield generator.” Kell said, a confused expression on his face.

Zol shook his head. “She knew the location of the generator… no, she was looking for her Father’s body. We thought the blow back would have disintegrated most of it, sent him into the rock surrounding the source. None of us were sure though. If some of his body was left, Kara didn’t need to see that. Maybe she just wanted to see what he saw in his last few minutes.”

The man paused for a moment before continuing, his voice much softer. “Maybe she just needed to say goodbye in her own way.”

Zol shook himself, reached over and patted Kell on the back. “I appreciate you not arguing against us. I know Kara has complained many times about our presence and you haven’t agreed with her, but you also haven’t encouraged her. Think you could do me a favor?”

Kell rose an eyebrow. “A favor?”

“Yes,” Zol said. “She has come to accept us, but she isn’t happy about it and doesn’t hide that fact. She listens to you. Maybe you could help her start seeing us as an asset rather than a part of her life she reluctantly accepts.”

Kell shook his head, stating, “No, I would never ask her to do that, because you aren’t.”

To say Zol was disappointed and upset would be an understatement given the rapid change in his demeanor. “I never expected this response from you, Kell. I know you have her best interest at heart.”

“I do.” Kell replied, shifting, so he could look the Commander in the eye. This subject was too important… Kara was too important, and he wanted no misunderstandings explaining what he felt the root of the problem to be. “Kara will never accept you as long as things continue the way they currently stand.

“She sees you as an obstacle to work around, a hinderance… an invasive, annoying, necessary evil. She doesn’t see you as an asset, she never will. She may understand why you are necessary, but she will always do whatever she wants, whenever she wants if she feels it’s necessary regardless of what she’s promised her family. Don’t think you have her contained, controlled. She is humoring her family, so she is humoring you because you currently aren’t interfering with anything she wants to accomplish.

“However, there is a way to win her over, just as you want, but things are going to have to change on your part, not hers, before that can happen.”

Zol face was blank, whether in anger or intrigue, Kell couldn’t tell. After a moment, the rigid Red Shard Commander flinched. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“You told her you were only allowed to speak to her if she argued about security or your presence.” Kell pointed out, watching the commander’s expression as he reminded Zol of his words to Kara just a few days ago. “You think with those instructions, such disregard for her feelings, that she gives a damn about cooperating with you, much less seeing you as an asset?”

Zol’s eyes flashed, his expression stern. “You know why. General Non never wanted her…”

Kell raised his hand. “Exactly. General Non never wanted her to know why she needed more than just a normal bodyguard. But now? She knows. She knows everything. Kara has no friends in Argo, not one.

“You are the people who have watched her grow, protected her, but she doesn’t know you, so she has no reason to care about what you want, she has no connection to you beyond a constant, nameless face in a crowd of constant, nameless protectors.

“But now, there is no reason for you to keep her at a distance. So talk to her. Be her friend, all of you. Over time, she will come to see you as friends instead of jailers. She wants friends, Zol, she needs friends, so talk to her as a person, don’t treat her as an assignment… give her that personal connection. You might be surprised what could happen.”

Zol looked doubtful, but his voice had an air of hope. “Talk to her? You think if we just talk to her…”

“Start with talking, let her get to know you… give her the opportunity to see you as a team she belongs to, not a team guarding her from… not only danger _to_ her life, but life itself.” Kell replied.

Before Zol could respond, Kara landed in front of them, obviously to the conversation they were having by the look on her face. As usual, she totally ignored Zol and addressed her mate. “Kell! Oh Rao, what is that smell? Doesn’t matter. Field trip is over. I need to get into contact with Bruce Wayne immediately. We all have work to do.”

“Is Brainiac in the Galaxy?” Kell asked, jumping to his feet, hoping someone would have warned him the second it happened.

“No, but when he does, I will have a surprise waiting for him. I know what he uses in his shrink ray and how to counter it. To do so, I need a huge space, lots of Promethium tubes, the ion cannon pulled from my fighter and a few dozen other things.”

“Okay, that sounds… complicated.” Kell admitted. “You need all of this to build a shrink ray?”

Kara shook her head. “I need all of it to make an element to counteract his weapon. I’m going to make Ilium 349. It’s going to be fun! We need to get moving now so I can finish it before Lois and Kal’s wedding.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters

* * *

**Argo City, Six years ago**

The sixteen-year-old blonde walked into the Argo City Council Chambers with a stoic face for a meeting of the Science Guild. The eighty-two members of the Guild all rose as she entered and placed an arm across their chests, reminiscent of a military salute as Kara took the seat where her mother sat during Council meetings.

These meetings were normally a headache for her, something she had to endure to keep her scientists focused on tasks at hand. Today, she was glad for the opportunity to face them. There were problems that needed to be addressed and she would do so.

Kara’s face was emotionless, but her anger simmered close to the surface as she looked at each of those present while they quietly waited on her to speak.

“I have received all your reports and I trust you have received my responses and directions. First, let us address any questions you may have. Begin.” She said shortly.

Kara listened as one of her scientists outlined a plan to improve soil by changing the gas to mineral ratio, a harmless plan that would be an improvement over the present pedolith used in farming. Approving the theory for a small trial run, she sat back and waited for other questions or concerns.

One of her senior scientists, Ken Vow, suggested a method to improve Kryptonian secure transmissions by manipulating the hydrogen particles of interstellar gas, changing the hydroxyl radical spectral line. Kara allowed him to continue his research but made clear under no circumstances was he to test this theory until a new planet had been colonized.

Seeing no more questions, she called for Lady Gin Donn to stand. “You wish to collect hydrogen from the star in this planetary system by positioning the Flamebird on the other side of this moon, heat the solar winds at the star’s surface, use a magnetic field to collect the hydrogen and disperse the remainder into space. Do I understand this correctly?”

“Yes, Lady Kara.” The woman replied nervously.

Kara frowned, shaking her head. “And what if the magnetic field fails and the Flamebird is struck with the full power of a sun? Do you believe our soldiers would appreciate that?”

The woman was definitely sweating now, and her voice shook. “There is a black hole five light-years from our current position…”

Kara stopped her. “Yes, the black hole I have designated BX132. While I am not certain of the gravitational pull of its Event Horizon, I know it is not spinning and there are no other black holes nearby to bounce the radiation off of for us to collect, even if your plan worked. So, any energy that is not rerouted will cause a solar wave over this planetary system, perhaps taking out the moon we are hiding behind, destroying both our cruisers and Argo City.

“Tell us, Lady Donn, why do we need different methods for power collection when we have enough omegahedrons to last a thousand lifetimes and the ability to make more at any time?”

The woman glanced over her shoulder, hoping for assistance from her colleagues who had worked on this project, but quickly realized she would receive none.

“We thought perhaps this method could replicate the Phantom Zone energy we no longer have access to, so the drives of our ships could operate more efficiently.” The woman explained in a quiet voice.

“ _We_ thought?” Kara replied, not letting the woman solely take the heat for her stupidity, eyes narrowing at the group of scientists behind the woman as they squirmed in their seats, unwilling to meet her gaze. “Well, did _we_ take into account the rotational speed of BX132, compare it to the power needed to increase solar winds and the inability of the solar collectors to have _any_ chance of holding the power in a controlled state?”

“Of course, _we_ didn’t, or _we_ would have known that your technique was flawed and deadly! Have you read the report on the Alphahedron I just completed?” Kara asked, standing and walking towards the group, her shoulders held high, her eyes flashing.

The woman nodded her head, dropping it slightly in the wake of Kara approach, the blonde’s anger unmistakable. “Of course, Lady Kara.”

“So you know of the ports I designed to charge and continue charging as needed, without risking the collapse of the nearest star. Why would we need to replace Phantom Drives when we already have a method for collecting the power of a star that could power our ships faster than ever before?

“All of you failed to take into consideration the increased neutrinos would multiple then split infinitely, destroying us and eventually causing a dark matter wave.” Kara argued as she stepped within arm’s length of the woman, her face emotionless.

The woman was wilting under Kara’s continuing barrage of evidence that her project wasn’t needed and outright dangerous to consider seriously. She wanted nothing more than to regain her seat among the mass of scientists, knowing Kara was right. Hoping for a reprieve from the blonde’s displeasure, she said, “I was under the impression that the Alphahedron was only to be used for the Solar Storm Cannon you developed.”

Kara’s face broke into a smile but neither Donn nor the other scientists saw humor in it. “You believe that I made a device that’s only application is for a weapon?”

Looking around the room, she took in all the faces, noting most looked nervous, though some looked wary. “Many of you say I am reckless and impulsive. I realize I do not get out much, but I hear everything.”

“All of you say my theories are rushed, my techniques are not traditional, that I do not follow protocol when developing technology to make my theories come to life. My favorite are the whispers from my Science Guild who say I am too young to make rational decisions.

“Yet, all of you, with all your years of so called theoretical knowledge, propose risky plans such as the one proposed by Lady Donn, wasting time theorizing about a new power source we don’t even need!

“But by all means, continue your research. Try to improve your flawed theories. While you are doing this, I will be developing practical uses for the Alphahedron in relation to the Phantom Drives and our future planet’s protective shield.”

“To that point, have any of you worked on a planetary shield? Is this an idea that any of you are discussing? Theorizing?” Kara asked, as she looked around the room. Silence was her answer.

“Obviously, none of you are because none of you believe it can be done. My father… my _father_ shielded us from an exploding planet! And yet all of you still doubt the same shield could be used to cover a new planet. Doubting is all you seem to be good at.

“You theorize while our people need actual research that can be turned into reality now. Instead, you are replicating processes capable of destroying our people that have been proven wrong in the past. You look to the past for answers instead of developing your own. We cannot wait a thousand years into the future because we need technology now!” Kara shouted, her emotionless façade gone, her anger and irritation breaking through.

The blonde stared at her Guild, but no one met her eyes.

“I’m not going to apologize for being harsh because it seems this approach is the only one that will work to curb your blatant disregard for science that will actually help our people and not promote your own agendas.

“For instance, I had to clone water for our moisture distributors last night, or should I say this morning at 3 AM and it has put me in quite a mood. Young children get moody at times from what I understand. According to many of you, I am a child. So does anyone know why a child was needed at 3 AM because the entire balance of our small ecosystem was at risk?”

Hearing nothing, Kara pointed to a man in the third row. “Tax Mi, I am sure you have an idea. Care to enlighten the rest of our Science Guild on what transpired that could cause our moisture levels to rapidly decrease, threatening everything from the drinkable water to the plant life of Argo City?”

The man stood and cleared his throat, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “I made a slight change to the microbots that I felt would improve soil management and give us a slightly, more efficient use of carbon elements…”

“And it failed.” Kara interrupted, raising her hand to stop him before he dug himself a hole deeper than the one he was already in.

“I remember the earliest days after our escape from the Phantom Zone, Tax Mi. I recall showing you my designs for the microbots and you telling me it would never work… that I couldn’t program that many protocols into so many small machines and that I would need millions to accomplish the task, if I could even make them work. Do you remember that conversation, Tax Mi? Because I do. I remember you in your great wisdom following me around, telling me what couldn’t be done until I did it, not only to save our people but to _shut you up_.” Kara said, emphasizing her last statement. “Tell me, have you taken a breath of air today, Tax Mi?”

Her gaze was now solely on the shaking scientist, as he shrank under the weight of his negligence being exposed in her knowing eyes. “Ye… yes, Lady Kara.”

“Did you take a shower? Did you enjoy it? I hope so, because if I had not been woken by Kelex, I would have been forced to cut the water supply to the entire city this morning, throwing our entire balance off. I understand you met with two members of the Agriculture and Engineering Guild, ordered these small modifications of machines that, not long ago, you believed could not possibly work, and followed through with your design flaw, at no time informing me of your plans or actions.

“Do you have an excuse for going behind my back and risking our entire existence, Tax Mi?” Kara’s face was red at this point, the grim smile gone as she was outwardly scowling.

“I took initiative because I knew you were busy…”

“You took initiative because of your ego!” Kara shouted, no longer attempting to curb her anger. “You wanted to improve something that was not yours to begin with… that you thought was impossible! Please, explain to me how you can make improvements to a project you never understood in the first place!

“I will be spending the remainder of my day clearing up a data glitch that has my microbots roaming under homes when they should be collecting solar energy because you had the audacity to go behind my back thinking you could improve something that I created having no understanding of the technology! You, the great Tax Mi, wanting to claim you improved our lives by tampering with technology I made!” 

“Would you have done this to my father? Would you have done this to Jor El?” She asked heatedly.

The man was looking at the floor, shaking his head.

“What would Jor El have done if you experimented with a vital part of our ecosystem behind his back? You are a wise adult with many years in the Science Guild, so you knew him well. Tell me, what would have happened if you went behind his back and made a mistake in an experiment outside of a lab, that nearly caused an environmental disaster?” Kara asked the trembling man, already knowing the answer.

Tax Mi had a difficult time speaking. His voice shaking, he muttered, “I would have been expelled from the Science Guild.”

Kara looked coldly at the man. “That would be the least of your problems considering what he could do to you. You and your two cohorts from Agriculture and Engineering can explain yourselves to the Council this afternoon. If it ever happens again, I will expel you before you have the chance to explain your mistake to the Council. Of course you may be dead along with the rest of our people, because once the water is gone, the moisture collectors that are scattered throughout the city to provide breathable air will be damaged, severing our oxygen supply.”

Taking a deep breath to rein in her anger, Kara moved back to the chair reserved for the High Councilor during the Council meetings and took her seat.

Speaking clearly and succinctly, Kara said, “When I was twelve, I was unchallenged for the position I hold. No one challenged me because none of you knew what to do. Instead, you stood in a crowd with the rest of our people, shouting questions towards my mother, asking her what would happen.

“I stepped up… I solved our problems. Despite my misgivings, I have given you free reign to research your topics of interest since that time, around seventy-five percent of which are not relevant in any way to the survival of our people.

“Over the years, I have heard your whispered doubts, your wounded pride at being given directions by a child, even as I worked to make our continued existence possible. I have done my best to grant you more freedom in your work than Jor El ever did. I now see there were reasons he ran the Science Guild as he did, and I will follow his example.” 

“From this point on, all research will be assigned by me. Proposals for topics will be approved or denied by me. I will place security protocols on all systems to prevent them from being tampered with. There are to be no practical applications of work without my approval. None of you are to touch any military or environmental projects. If you go behind my back again and work on an unapproved project, you will be conducting dust studies on Scout Ships for the rest of your lives, provided you aren’t imprisoned.”

Kara heard nothing but silence. “If you wish to vote me out of my position, please do so now. I will be glad to go home and be the child I am supposed to be instead of the adult I am forced to be.

“You all wish to gain glory for yourself, you want to tell the City that you found flaws in my projects and improved them before we all died. You want to be heroes and instead you threaten our very survival with your jealousy. How long do any of you think you will survive without me? Do you all like breathing, drinking and eating? Tell me, does anyone here honestly think they can do this job? Who wants the responsibility? Say the word now!”

Hearing nothing, Kara rose from her seat. “The Argo City Science Guild, what is left of it, is mine to lead and apparently I must do so in the manner Jor El led the Kryptonian Science Guild. There will be no more dissent, grumblings, or battered egos over being assigned projects by a child.

“Do not challenge me again, any of you. If you do not feel you can follow my orders, then find another Guild to belong to. Am I understood?”

Not a word was heard. Kara’s face turned redder. “That was not a hypothetical question! Now is the time you scientists provide an answer for once! Am I understood?!”

Silence followed until Nak Vi, who had been one of Zor’s closest friends and was one of the oldest members of the Science Guild, stood and spoke. “I assure you, we do not doubt you, Lady Kara. Any slights to you will be addressed by me personally. Your leadership is unquestioned, and we will follow your orders. I trust the unsanctioned changes to the microbots were a one-off and nothing of this nature will ever be repeated. We followed Jor El, we followed your father and we will follow you… without question.”

Kara nodded her head. “Thank you, Nak Vi. My Kelex will send assignments this afternoon. Considering what we have discussed today, may Rao help us all.”

Kara walked out the back entrance quickly, still fuming. At the door, she met her Uncle Non, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

“You reminded me so much of Jor El and your mother, I am still afraid to move.” Her uncle told her.

Kara thought of laughing at his attempt at humor, but she knew he was right.

“I didn’t want to do that.” She admitted in a subdued tone.

“I know, but they left you no choice.” Non told her. “I knew this day would come. It never happened to Jor El but Jor El was not twelve when he was appointed. It needed to be done. I’m proud of you.”

“I can’t let them run wild. An unsanctioned experiment in Argo City without my knowledge and testing in a lab first, it could have been disastrous. I cannot rely on them or trust them, Uncle Non.”

Non took a deep breath and nodded knowingly. He knew she was right. Prior to Krypton’s death, there were thousands of scientists: those who worked for the future, those who excelled at theoretical physics and some even excelled at practical application. But every test, every experiment outside a lab, had to be approved by Jor El. Even Zor asked permission from his brother when he planned to experiment outside his lab. The Science Guild was the greatest strength Krypton possessed but without a firm hand, it could be its greatest threat.

He knew his niece and how she was perceived. She was a hero to the people, but that heroism bred jealousy among those in her guild, those who sought glory themselves and did not appreciate taking direction from a child, no matter how brilliant she was. Kara had done the hard work and they wanted to step on her back now to make their own names known.

This meeting had been a long time in the making. Kelex’s 3 AM call had been the final thing that pushed Kara over the edge.

“You will need them someday, Kara.” Non told her.

Kara snorted. “Need them? Need them for what? I have plans for them, things that need to be done that will not put the lives of our people at risk, that will keep them out of my way.”

“Why? Why can they none of them see it?” She asked, imploring him.

“See what?” Non asked, looking confused.

“Everything!” she shouted, raising her hands. “The entire universe! They see nothing! They either sit around and dream all day about processes that can’t possibly work or try to undermine me because of jealousy! None of them see the beauty, the simplicity of everything around us!

“You tell me I don’t have to do everything myself but who can I trust?! Them? They are waiting for me to fail so they can claim they saved Argo City from me! I have no need for them. I would be better off sending them to other Guilds where they could do less damage! I am the only one in the Science Guild I trust.”

Non stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. A part of him was proud of the way his niece took control of her Guild, but another part was terrified. She truly reminded him of Alura and Jor El today and not in a good way. She intimidated them, her natural presence overwhelmed them, made them feel fear. These were scientists that had not cowed to anyone in their lives but they practically kneeled before her from just a harsh look.

“Kara, you were not wrong in being upset, but your emotions rule you too often. You are the leader of a Guild comprised of the most intelligent remaining Kryptonians. You must see the larger picture. They each possess strengths and weaknesses. A part of your job is to place them in positions they can perform best. You cannot expect them to be you, your Father or your Uncle Jor.”

Kara shook her head, her disagreement obvious. “I don’t expect anything from them, and they never fail to live up to my expectations. Walk me to my lab. Because of Tax Mi, I have much work to do today, fixing something that was not broken.”

Non placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her out of the building. “You have had roughly ten hours of sleep in the past three days, Kara. You were only asleep three hours before Kelex woke you this morning. Kelex can handle the glitches. Come home and rest.”

Kara shook her head and began to argue until Non gently tugged her to the park.

“It’s in your blood, you know.” Non said, guiding Kara toward the Central Park.

“What is in my blood?”

“The fire.” Non said knowingly. “You inherited it from your mother and aunt. I watched your mother stare into the eyes of Faora Hu Ul during court and make the women flinch. I saw Zod’s eyes the moment your aunt struck him in his throat on the landing pad outside the Council chambers, the moment in battle he realized he could not beat her. She saw his fear and relished in it, even smiled.

“I saw you quiet over thirty-thousand panicked Kryptonians with one word. You have the blood of the House of Ze running through your veins, just as much as the blood of the House of El. You have their presence, their strength, their hubris and their temper. You must learn to control it, to wield it as a tool, not a weapon.

“Now come, let’s take a moment to play that game you liked… what is it called? The one with five spheres with the orbital tosses…”

“The one you played in the Academy where you were named the Division’s most valuable player? That game?” Kara asked teasingly, knowing her uncle was trying to help her relax.

“I may have played it a time or two. Perhaps we can sit by a tree and read, or I can tell you boring, horrible stories about my brother and father. You always love those.” Non suggested playfully.

Kara took a deep breath. “Fine, perhaps a walk around the park and a small nap may calm me.”

Non was pleased and took her hand, the two walking through the center of the park toward their home.

To Kara’s annoyance, everyone they saw stood still, smiling brightly at her but none approached. When she walked near them, they simply smiled and bowed their heads. The children stopped playing their games and watched her with wide eyes.

Kara was becoming uncomfortable with the responses. This was why she hardly ever walked in the park or spent much time in public. She could never observe life when life stopped around her wherever she went.

The blonde was about to suggest to her Uncle that her presence was disrupting others’ activities when she saw Tax Mi moving towards her. Judging by the regretful look on his face, she suspected he may have wanted to apologize. Unfortunately for him, a large guard stepped in front of him, placed a hand on his chest and suggested he leave.

The blonde began noticing the people around her once again and saw that some were moving but not looking at her. Instead, they were watching everyone who was looking at her. She sighed, realizing if anyone did try to speak to her, they would most likely be stopped by these guards. A game with her Uncle would be watched and recorded, and no one would volunteer to join in. It was a team sport and while Kara had a family, she didn’t have a team. She only had herself.

Dejected, she turned to her uncle. “Uncle Non, walk me to my lab. I need to give instructions to Kelex so he can begin fixing my microbots. Once I do, I promise to go home… I could use some sleep.”

**Nuclear testing ground,** **Nevada desert**

Alex and Winn stood on a slight rise, one hundred yards from the scout ship watching the ion cannons being removed from the sleek wings of Kara’s fighter.

“I can’t believe I am seeing these. We’ve never seen ships this big. The fighter is huge, and the Scout Ship looks like it could carry an army.” Winn remarked in awe, obviously trying to restrain his fanboy reaction. “How big are the cruisers again?”

“Very big.” Was Alex’s short but apt description.

“And she is going to use these cannons… and these crystals and whatever those devices are over there to make a new element.” Winn rehashed what Alex had told him. “This sounds kind of crazy. She is going to need a nuclear power source. Did she buy plutonium from the dark web or something like that?”

“Kara isn’t using nuclear power, she’s using cold fusion and said it’s safe. Honestly, I can’t wait to read up on the technology, but for now, I’m content with watching her work. I believe the large blocks on the two ends of the north and west pipes are the power sources to kick start the accelerator but I’m not an expert on physics. What I do know is, if she says it can be done, it can be done.” Alex replied, studying the giant circle of large pipes that served as the backbone of the particle accelerator Kara was building. The size of the machine was roughly one-hundred times larger than the blonde’s personal one. “You have seen the lightsaber she built. I never would have believed one of those would work, but it does.”

“Do you think she will build me a lightsaber?” the man asked, very jealous of Alex’s new weapon she had demonstrated for him shortly after he arrived at the Lake House.

“No.” was Alex’s short answer.

Winn’s thoughts were all over the place, ranging from excitement to worry. He knew cold fusion had been attempted by humans for many years and still proven implausible. He expressed his concerns to Alex.

“Winn, in Argo City, you are going to learn the word impossible has little meaning, especially when Kara is involved. Last week, I read her report on the hand-sized energy collector she made during the battle at S.T.A.R. Labs. She created it, on the fly, using loose parts lying around the lab, while in the middle of a battle and saved a woman’s life.” Alex patiently explained, her eyes never leaving the controlled chaos of the construction site. “What humans consider theory, Kryptonians have proven as fact.

“Kara told me Krypton used cold fusion as a tool 1.2 million years ago and moved on after a century to better energy sources. She said she is making do with it now to avoid a nuclear explosion.”

Seeing Alex wasn’t worried, Winn felt a bit better. A nuclear explosion was not on his to-do list today. “So… she is basically using her version of duct tape to power a particle accelerator to break open one of these omegahedrons, recreating a star in the middle and just before the star implodes, she will draw out the particles she needs, making a new element.”

Alex chuckled. “Duct tape? More like she is using a rock as a hammer. Relax and watch the light show. You are going to see something no human has ever seen. Get used to it. I have a feeling this will be a regular occurrence for us.”

The two friends were watching the construction going on by Superman and a Kryptonian special forces team, when Alex suddenly heard a sound behind her. She turned quickly, hand on her sidearm, but relaxed when she saw Non landing gracefully.

“Alex, can I speak to you for a moment?” He asked, his expression serious.

Alex nodded and the two walked a short distance away.

“Is everything going okay down there?” she asked cautiously.

Non shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea what they are doing… neither do they. They are just following Kara’s directions. She is running hundreds of simulations in the scout ship and has a confident look so I assume everything will be fine, but I have a problem I specifically need your help with.”

Alex was a little concerned at his serious demeanor. “Of course, what can I do?”

Non sighed, thinking on how best to explain the situation. “I need for you to use your ability at managing situations between two potentially hostile parties… kind of like the incident when you saved that Green Lantern’s life on the beach before Kara pounded her into a green mess in the sand.”

The General took a deep breath. “Bruce Wayne paid for the promethium tubes Kara needed without argument, but then he did something inadvisable. He informed a Dr. Martin Stein, who I am told is a renowned scientist in this world, about the project and offered him a chance to see the process for himself. I believe he is one-half of the hero called ‘Firestorm’.”

Alex was aware of Dr. Stein’s reputation and that he was considered one of the most brilliant men on Earth. It made sense he would want to see an element being born and stabilized that humans haven’t even theorized yet.

“Okay. You want me to head him off, distract him from Kara? I’m sure he will have a million questions for her, but I can try my best to keep him from interfering with her while she works.” Alex replied.

Non shook his head, wondering how much he should tell her, then deciding she would find out soon anyway.

“You have heard and witnessed how our people perceive Kara.” He stated, knowing of Kara and Alex’s trip to the Temple from his wife and what Alex would have seen.

“They see her as a god.” Alex said bluntly, knowing Non appreciated straight forward answers, rather than diplomatic ones.

The General winced, not disagreeing but hating to hear it said aloud. He appreciated her blunt honesty though.

“Zor El was beloved by the people of Argo City. His personality made him a very likeable person, open with others. No one was afraid to approach him. Kara was his sweet, brilliant, little girl whom everyone adored. She was only recognized as someone truly special when rumors grew about the attempt on her life.” Non explained. “It was after Krypton was destroyed that our people came to see her true genius. She took over the Science Guild at twelve-years-old, did everything herself, saved Argo City. You already know this.”

Alex nodded. It wasn’t a secret and she had given much thought to how Kara was seen by the Kryptonian people since her trip to Argo City.

Non continued. “Unfortunately, those in the Science Guild who worked under Zor El… there were those who were jealous of her and how she was perceived by the people. They wanted to make their own marks, be considered saviors as well. Rather than advancing our current technology, they attempted to manipulate hers, supposedly to improve it and have their names linked to her work.”

Alex cringed, having a feeling where the story was headed. “They weren’t so successful, were they?”

Non shook his head. “Many of them whispered among themselves, appreciating Kara’s technology while attempting to undermine her position. All of their attempts to improve her technology ended in near disaster. Kara reached her breaking point when she was sixteen and a man threatened the entire water supply of Argo City by tampering with her microbots and failing miserably. She called for a Guild meeting the next morning.”

“I guess Kara verbally eviscerated him.” Alex replied.

“To put it lightly,” Non agreed. “She sent the man and his cohorts to the Council who voted unanimously to have him, and his accomplices, censured. He was expelled from the Science Guild for six months and has been working as a lab assistant ever since. He will likely be one of your underlings, tasked with handing you tools if you need them.

“You have seen hints of her arrogance and defensiveness in her conversation with Lois Lane. You have not seen her true hubris when she is challenged. The pressures of trying to save Argo and our people, combined with the doubts and jealousy of those who should have been trying to help her, led Kara, at a young age, to take tight control over the entire Science Guild with an iron fist. None of them dared challenge her after that meeting.”

Alex had glimpsed that side of Kara when she spoke to Lois. She also saw the Science Guild’s reaction to Kara’s presence. She suspected Kara was like Alura and Astra in that she had a manner that made those under her naturally submissive.

“You are afraid Stein may challenge her. That Kara will… go off on him in some way that may end badly for him.” She inferred.

Non nodded, Alex voicing his concern. “She will happily answer any questions as much as she can. If he challenges her though, says she cannot do what she is attempting with this project or that is impossible, she may well kick him out of the ship. That could be figuratively or literally. Kara will turn into a combination of Alura and Astra in less than a heartbeat. I need you to keep her calm.”

“You don’t think she would listen to you?” Alex said more as a statement than a question.

“In this particular instance, no, she wouldn’t.” He replied. “I realize this is a bad position to put you in, and her behavior isn’t your responsibility, but you are one of the few people she listens to. You have already talked her into granting more responsibilities to her scientists. She accepted you as her partner and respects your opinion in science and a great many other things. You truly have no idea yet of the influence you have on her. So please, for me and Kara… and especially poor Dr. Stein, would you mediate the conversation?”

When Alex agreed, Non smiled and thanked her, making his way back to the Scout Ship while she rejoined Winn.

She didn’t have to wait long for Dr. Stein to arrive. Red Shard stopped working immediately and pulled their rifles aiming at the sky, Alex pulling her new handgun instinctively and following suit until she saw the bright flames in the sky and heard Clark assuring the Kryptonians that a friend was arriving.

As Firestorm touched ground and separated, Red Shard’s weapons had been holstered but they had removed their helmets and Alex knew why… they were prepared to use their heat vision.

Holstering her handgun, she made her way toward the older man and waved.

Stein greeted her and offered his hand. “Dr. Danvers! A pleasure to see you. We have never truly had the chance to talk.”

Alex shook it in greeting. “It’s a pleasure, Dr. Stein. I wish it weren’t the threat of a universal terror that brought us together, but I am glad for the opportunity to meet you. While I am not an expert in physics, I would be glad to show you around and explain what I can.”

She introduced Winn then signaled Kell over to keep her friend company and out of trouble while she escorted Dr. Stein around. In a quiet voice, she said, “Winn, stay away from the ships and don’t touch anything. Kell, I’m trusting you to keep Winn from touching anything, or worse, Red Shard assuring he doesn’t touch anything… can you do that?”

Kell’s assurances in hand, he and Winn made their way towards the ion cannons which Alex knew was the only tech present the young Kryptonian understood well enough to explain to Winn. Her excitable friend was in for an animated explanation of how those worked.

As Alex rejoined him, Stein smiled and began walking beside the former agent. Alex glanced back at Ronnie Raymond, seeing him talking with Superman, who was astute enough to understand the situation and was steering the young engineer away from them so the soldiers would not become involved. One thing was certain, Firestorm would not be allowed to merge.

Alex remained quiet as Stein walked around the area, visually examining the components around them. “I must say, Alex, this is very impressive. I understand Kara has a small particle accelerator. Have you seen it?”

“Yes, it’s about three feet in diameter.” She said, not going into further details. Kara had told her that, while her particle accelerator was amazing at researching the subatomic realms and for simulations, it could not handle the power output needed for this process, hence the need to build the bigger one.

“Amazing. Could I possibly speak to Lady Kara? That is her title, correct? I am not up to date on protocol when meeting a scientist from another planet and do not wish to offend.”

Alex cringed, hoping he would be satisfied with what he saw but not surprised he wanted to talk to the Kryptonian. “She prefers to be called Kara. She isn’t big on titles. I could ask her if she has time to speak. Just so you understand, when Kara faces a problem, she becomes extremely focused and it’s best not to disturb her.”

The two guards at the door to the scout ship watched the man warily as he walked up the boarding pad with Alex.

Stein’s gasp told her that he was as impressed by the alien ship as she was. While the ship looked impressive on the outside, its true beauty lay on the inside.

Alex escorted Stein through the halls towards the bridge since they had not run into Kara in any of the outlying rooms. “I guess she is running simulations on the bridge. The holographic capabilities of the bridge are the strongest on the ship from what I can tell so far.” Alex explained. “Or… she may be in quiet contemplation.”

Alex approached the door to the bridge, pleased it opened automatically and supposed her DNA had been added to programming of the ship to give her access.

The noise hit her and Stein immediately, causing them both to flinch.

Kara was not in quiet contemplation. Instead, the very loud sound of AC/DCs ‘ _Shoot to Thrill_ ’ was blaring from Kelex and the blonde was dancing, swinging her hair back and forth, her arms raised over her head and body swaying.

Kelex noticed the new visitors and shut off the music. Kara glared at him until he tilted his head towards the new visitors.

“Alex!” Kara greeted her. “I was just getting my groove on. Is this the famous Dr. Martin Stein? I wasn’t able to speak to you at Watchtower.”

Alex shook her head slightly, not bothering to hold back a smile. Kara was dressed in torn jeans and a short, black, Metallica t-shirt, the outfit completed by studded boots. So much for quiet contemplation.

“Sorry to bother you, Kara…” Alex began before Kara waved her off.

“No bother at all. I was just preparing myself for our project. It’s going to be so cool. I’ve seen the factories where omegahedrons are made and of course I built the Alphahedron myself, but I’ve never actually made a new element. It’s going to be so exciting! Sorry for the loud music. I’m beginning to realize what I have missed growing up. So far, I have gone through my pop phase and am moving on to my hard rock phase. I’m moving to my Seattle grunge rock phase after that.”

Dr. Stein stepped forward and offered his hand. Before they could touch, a guard was in front of Kara, blocking the man’s approach.

“ _Enough_!” Kara snapped at the guard. “ _You know this is a common greeting among humans_!”

“ _He is a metahuman who can emit fire_.” The guard mumbled.

_“Only when he is merged with his partner.”_ Kara said, her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Looking disgruntled, the guard left the bridge. “I’m sorry. They are rather overprotective, even for bodyguards. So Dr. Stein, I have read some of your published works. Are you here to observe the fireworks?”

Martin cleared his throat. “I actually have questions about what you are planning. Perhaps if you could explain the process, I would feel more comfortable.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Comfortable? I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. I have run five hundred simulations and four hundred and ninety-nine were completely successful.”

“Four hundred and ninety-nine?” Stein asked nervously. “And the one that didn’t work?”

“Total destruction of the planet. Don’t worry about that little guy though. He was an outlier.”

Stein’s face was pale before Kara laughed. “Relax, Dr. Stein. I’m just teasing. All five hundred were perfect. The entire process is completely safe and quick. Once I am done, we will have twenty perfect pieces of Ilium 349. It will be a simple process to place them in the twenty most populated cities at their highest point. Should Brainiac attempt to shrink and capture any city, my ilium powered device will activate immediately to counteract his attempt. I hope when I overpower him mentally, he will be incapable of coherent thought, but the mechanical part of his brain may have a contingency to attack with methods he used before he had the Anti-Life Equation.”

Stein stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. “You said you were the most intelligent sentient in the Universe. Based off the interdimensional travel device you have developed, I have no doubt toward your claim. I must ask though, someone with your intelligence can surely see the grave dangers in attempting to make an element by creating a star, increasing its life cycle in seconds and drawing out the specific element you need before it turns into a full scale supernova.”

Kara tensed, but then forced herself to relax. “I assure it is very safe. Killing a star on a small scale is quite easy thanks to the crystals Kal brought from Uncle Jor’s lab and my tech. I will have what I need long before a lead core is made. The process is safe, or I would not attempt it.”

Stein took her in for a moment studying her face in detail and was surprised she genuinely believed this was possible and was not the least bit worried. While he may not be an alien with access to the technology these aliens possessed, mathematics was a universal language. What she was proposing was extremely dangerous.

“You plan to use cold fusion to jump start this reaction. It is the consensus on Earth that cold fusion is not possible or worth pursuing if it was. Are you certain your cold fusion process is safe?” He asked.

Kara nearly rolled her eyes. “Kryptonians used cold fusion 1.2 million years ago before it was cast aside a hundred years later for more effective means of power. I would prefer to use other methods, but I’m limited with what I have available to me on this planet. Cold fusion is the safest method of powering the reaction needed with the right stream of particles through the cannons.”

Stein took that as a slight, something he was not used to.

“Could I possibly see the mathematical properties of cold fusion?” he asked politely.

Kara shook her head. “Sorry, I can’t allow that. The second rule of interplanetary communication is not to provide technology that could change the natural course of evolution. For example, humans do not believe that cold fusion is possible and have stopped funding research. That is Earth’s decision. You are capable of figuring it out, but I cannot show you how.”

The anger was evident on Stein’s face. “I am sure, in this case, that can be put aside. As one of the top theoretical physicists on this planet, I would think sharing knowledge when conducting a possible life ending experiment would be my business.”

Kara’s smile disappeared… a cold, blank look replacing it on her face… a look that gave Alex chills and warned her that she would need to step in.

“I am sure…” Alex tried before Kara spoke.

“You are a decent _theoretical_ physicist.” Kara cut in. “I have read some of your work and find it endearing. However, you are just that… a theorist. Do what you do best and theorize while I accomplish something you don’t believe possible. You are welcome to watch from a safe distance, but I must insist you do not merge with Ronnie Raymond until it is complete. Interfering with this process could be devastating.”

Stein gritted his teeth, losing his cool. “Perhaps I should talk to Bruce Wayne and place an end to this. I must protest this extremely dangerous act.”

Kara scoffed at the man. “Will you protest when Brainiac shrinks a city, places it in stasis and holds it forever in his trophy room? I’m sure Brainiac will understand your foolish misgivings and agree not to do so.

“As far as Bruce Wayne, he has no authority over me or what I do. No one does. I am the only one capable of protecting this planet from a creature who will not hesitate to use any method to enslave or destroy humanity. If you would like to find someone with legal claim over the entire Earth, I will meet with this person. As it stands now, I see a private citizen who believes he is right above all else and has the right to make decisions for humanity with no understanding of what he is talking about.”

“You are too arrogant and foolish!” Stein proclaimed loudly. “You are young and have no concept of how much damage this could possibly do and even if it is possible! There may be no one representative of the Earth but as the leading scientist for this planet, I believe the call is mine to make.”

“Oh shit.” Alex whispered and stepped between the two.

“Leading scientist? A physicist on Earth is akin to the blind leading the blind and stupid!” Kara told him, her cold expression morphing into anger. “Your periodic table is a joke! You believe you have the answers to this problem? Your greatest achievement, _Doctor,_ was being the cause of an accident that allowed Ronnie Raymond to become a nuclear-powered meta who protects humanity while having to listen to your pompous ass speak in his head constantly!”

Alex reached out, touching her irate friend’s arm. “Kara, calm down. Dr. Stein is confused about the process. It’s natural for him to be nervous, not having a complete understanding of cold fusion… or causing the birth and death of a star. I am sure he means well… right, Dr. Stein?”

“She is reckless. Her obsession with Brainiac is endangering this planet, perhaps as much as he is!” Stein shouted.

Kara turned away from Alex towards Kelex, so angry she reverted to speaking in her native language. “ _Get this idiot out of my ship and away from this area. I have no time for so-called physicists lecturing me on what can and cannot be done! Stun him, call the guard if you must but I want him off my ship!”_

Kelex looked at the man who Alex was watching closely, her hand on his shoulder, keeping him from moving towards Kara. “Lady Kara is regretful that this conversation has become upsetting for you both. She believes it is just a misunderstanding of mathematics but gives her word this procedure is safe and cold fusion is a viable power source.”

“ _That isn’t what I said! I don’t have the translation for what I want to say to him!”_

“She has the upmost respect for your concerns and believes the two of you can come to an understanding on the necessity of this element.” Kelex dutifully mistranslated.

_“I want his pompous ass off this ship and out of this state, preferably, out of this country! My least intelligent scientist is a genius compared to this man! My ten-year-old assistant is a goddess compared to this idiot and his protests!”_ Kara continued to rant.

Kelex shook his head, his arms raised in a placating gesture. “She simply asks that you have faith in the process, Dr. Stein.”

“That is not what I said!” Kara snapped. “I forgot to speak English for a moment but that doesn’t mean you have permission to lie, Kelex.”

Stein attempted to step around Alex but was held in place by her strong grip. Glancing at the former agent in shock, he turned back to the enraged Kryptonian. “Then perhaps you would like to explain in English?”

Kara stepped up to the man. “Go screw yourself. Go back to your lab and work on the Yang-Mills theory or maybe a quantum field theory that is already so off-base it will take humanity hundreds of years just to ask the right questions instead of the wrong ones that lead to insolvability. If you are around in the next ten minutes, I will send twenty Kryptonians to encourage you to leave!”

“Kara!” Alex implored her friend. “Please, calm down.”

The brunette then turned to Dr. Stein. “To your argument, Doctor, you saw how she saved that girl in Watchtower from Brainiac’s drone. You know she drew cosmic radiation out of a mutated human during that S.T.A.R Labs debacle to save her. You are aware she developed tech that can cut through dimensions and then, with the same tech, modified missiles not designed for that purpose to save this world from thousands of weaponized androids.

“You need to have faith, Dr. Stein. I understand your concerns, but I have seen her pull off things I never would have believed possible. Trust me when I tell you, she has this.”

Kara and Stein locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity to Alex. Dr. Stein finally flinched under her cold gaze. As he turned to leave, four members of Kara’s Red Shard unit, sans helmets, abruptly surrounded him. Kara and Alex said nothing as they escorted the livid man out of the area.

Alex sighed, turning towards Kara. “So, that could have gone better.”

Kara snorted in disgust. “He can go to hell for all I care. I have no time to deal with posers. Why did you even bring him on this ship?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Because he wanted to see you and I thought maybe you two might get along, kindred spirits and all that. I didn’t know he had an agenda.”

“It’s fine, Alex.” Kara said, trying to calm herself down. “I shouldn’t expect humans to be like us.”

“Us…” Alex dropped her head. “You mean like Kryptonians?”

“No, I meant like us. Me and you.” Kara looked thoughtful as she studied her friend’s posture. She asked softly, “You really don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?” Alex asked, her raised eyebrow confirming what Kara now suspected.

“Alex, I didn’t accept you as my partner because Uncle Non suggested it. When I gave you the information on Dr. Faulkner and saw your design for the device that could save her, I was shocked. It’s why I blurted out that it was good for a human because everything I had learned about humans led me to believe they weren’t the most intelligent creatures.

“But your design was amazing. You took the information from my report and made a device to counteract the negative effects in less than a day. Based on what I knew at the time, that shouldn’t have been possible. I was intrigued so… I sort of invaded your privacy. I had Kelex get me every report, research paper and investigation you conducted for the DEO. I read your weapons designs for dealing with unknown biological entities, possible alien viruses… basically every professional work you have ever written.”

Kara took a breath, cautious at Alex’s reaction, though noting her rapt attention. Not being berated for breaking her friend’s privacy, Kara continued. “I had to know more, so I had Kelex retrieve all of your college papers up to and including your dissertation for your doctorate. I mentioned your intelligence to Uncle Non but had no idea he would recruit you, though I am glad he did.

“I am not sure about this intelligence scale the Guardians have devised, but I know one thing for certain… you are more intelligent than any member of my Science Guild. You are the first person I have had faith in since my Father died… the first person I’ve trusted. The technology of Earth holds you back but with access to our technology, your potential will be unlimited.

“People like Stein are why we have such a low opinion of humans and many other beings in the universe. He is a theorist. He could sit in a lab for decades trying to solve one problem, never succeed, never make an idea a reality or even have a good understanding of what the problem actually is. I cannot stand people like him. Perhaps I shouldn’t have reacted like I did… I am a bit keyed up, but it’s not an excuse.

“Just don’t doubt yourself, Alex. You are better than any of these so called geniuses. Now, are you ready to make a new element?”

Alex wiped her suddenly burning eyes, nodding her head rapidly. She then surprised Kara by hugging her.

The two walked out of the ship, hand in hand, to find Non waiting for them.

“The conversation did not go well, I suppose?” the man asked, having observed the angry looking doctor being removed from the vicinity by Red Shard.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “The man can’t think beyond his ivory tower. He isn’t like us, so he will never understand.”

Non laughed, glad to see a sparkle in Alex’s eyes instead of the self-doubt he sometimes saw.

Kara asked the two to go a safe distance away and walked up to within fifty feet of the large circular tube, Kelex by her side.

“Kelex, drop my beat.”

Music blared, this time… Metallica. Kelex projected a holographic keyboard in front of Kara and she started the process with the press of a single button.

It was a low hum, not the explosion all had expected. Lights swirled from the Ion Cannons, to the crystals, to the giant magnets standing around the tubes like monuments. The colorful streams broke from the monuments back into the circular tubes, lighting the entire tube until is appeared to be made of pure energy. Four beams shot from the tube into a circular stand of twenty shields while ‘ _Enter Sandman_ ’ played in the background.

The laser light show stopped, the humming sound gone. In the middle of the particle accelerator, stood twenty perfect replicas of the crest of the House of El made of a silvery element no one on Earth, and very few in the Universe, had ever seen.

Non, Kal and Alex walked up to Kara, taking in the perfectly formed elements.

“Our House crest, huh?” Kal asked playfully.

“Yeah, I got the idea from this guy called ‘The Blur’.” Kara admitted, a smirk on her face. “I heard he used to burn it all over cities whenever he saved people.

"So, the Lanterns can handle getting these distributed around the world. As for us, it’s time we get you happily miserable, Cousin.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters

* * *

**Smallville, Kent Farm**

Kara had risen early the next morning, only to find she was alone in the house with the exception of four of her guard who didn’t really count.

It was 7 AM and she was due to be at an apartment in Smallville in two hours to prepare herself for Kal and Lois’s wedding. 

Lois had not asked Kara to be her Maid of Honor as Kal thought she might. Instead, Lois _told_ Kara she would be the Maid of Honor, what time to be at the designated preparation area and basically just do everything she said. 

From that one conversation, Kara decided the reason Lois and her Mother had a hard time getting along was because they were too much alike.

Hearing noises outside, the blonde made her way through the wheat field to the pasture in the back. She found her mate, Kal and the remaining members of her guard playing a game. Kara recognized it as one of the sports Kell watched on television: American football. She sat on a nearby bale of hay to watch the fun commence.

The players were decked out in Kryptonian armor, even Kal El. Judging by the reduced speed and strength they were all displaying, they must have been wearing red sun cuffs as well.

She observed the expressions of frustration on Kell and Kal’s faces, suspecting Red Shard was having a difficult time with the rules of the game.

She laughed quietly when Kell threw a high pass to a soldier, the man jumping in the air to catch it, only to be taken out with a kick to the head by a defender.

Apparently, this was against the rules.

Following that play, Kal had thrown a pass and been slammed to the ground by two defenders ten seconds after a touchdown had been scored. When he explained to the defensive team that they could not hit the quarterback after he had thrown the ball, one of the guards argued that taking out a primary weapon was a first move after an enemy had delivered a successful strike.

She couldn’t hold back her laughter a few plays later when Kell ran with the ball and rather than being tackled, one guard dove at his knees and another punched him in the face, knocking his helmet askew.

Another fight broke out on the opposite side, that had nothing to do with a play, just an argument about the rules that turned into a hand-to-hand sparring session.

While Kal and Kell were patiently trying to explain the rules yet again, both noticeably limping at this point, Kara was approached by someone she ever expected… the Commander of her Red Shard unit.

“Good morning, Lady Kara.” the soldier said pleasantly.

Kara was silent, staring wide-eyed in shock, wondering why the man was speaking to her.

Obviously unsure of what to do with her total silence, the man asked, his tone one of concern, “Lady Kara, are you alright?”

“I haven’t argued with my need for security or your presence.” She pointed out quietly, remembering him telling her they were only allowed to speak to her if she did. “Why are you speaking to me?”

The man chuckled and took off his helmet. “I suppose, since you have been made aware of the reasons we were assigned to you, there is no longer any reason to try and hide our presence, or not speak to you. When I talked with General Non about this, he agreed and has rescinded the order… unless you would prefer I not talk to you. If so, please say the word, Lady Kara and I…”

“No!” Kara raised her hand, standing up, still in a state of disbelief, but not wanting the man to leave. “It would be nice. I just didn’t expect it. I’ve known your face for years, but I have only heard your voice twice.”

Zol smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. “I really wish that hadn’t been the case, but I had my orders. You know us soldiers… we follow orders.”

Kara’s answering smile seemed to cause the man to relax. For the first time, she really looked at him, scanning back through her memories trying to remember a specific moment where she heard his voice. When she finally recalled the memory, she was surprised. “I remember you now… you were my bodyguard on my first trip to Oa, when I was very young. Your name is Henn Zol, right?”

The man nodded, pleased she didn’t seem upset.

Kara looked thoughtful. “I know Ninna’s name because she and Alex talk often but I do not know the others.”

Zol grinned, a bit nervous at talking to Kara socially for the first time in his life. “Perhaps now is the time we can all start getting to know each other. Your armor was cleaned after your trip to Apokolips. Would you like to join the game?”

Kara was so stunned, she had trouble speaking. “It… it seems like a game in which contact is necessary. I doubt that would be fair since none of you will touch me.”

Zol thought of this for a moment. “You can logically agree that it would be no benefit to any of us if you received a head injury before facing off against Brainiac, should he come.”

Kara nodded, admitting that would be a problem considering what her hangover felt like.

“Then perhaps a simple touch. We can all do the same. We all need to be in peak condition if a battle were to take place. I understand there is a version of this game where one who carries the strangely shaped sphere, can be touched on the shoulder and considered… down.” Zol frowned slightly. “Apparently, even with contact, there are techniques we cannot employ to make sure an enemy stays down so playing a game of tag wouldn’t be any less boring. So… would you like to play?”

“You mean, they would touch me?” Kara squeaked in disbelief.

Zol smiled widely, reached out his hand and poked her shoulder, pushing her back slightly. “Unless you are frightened. I am fairly certain you have never had the sense to feel fear, so I suppose if you are okay with it, we are, Lady Kara.”

“I would love to!” Kara smiled so brightly she thought she would hurt herself. “Could you just call me Kara?”

Zol shook his head. “You will always be Lady Kara to me. You can speak to the others about it, but I am afraid I cannot do so. You should never be called less, in my opinion.

“Now, your armor is in the ship. Get dressed while I tell your annoying cousin and whining mate that no more combat techniques will be used.”

Kara ran off to the Scout Ship, using superspeed to dress and then putting a cuff under her armored glove on her wrist.

When she came out, the players were waiting for her. She rushed to Kell’s side and the man began explaining what her role in his offense would be.

While Kara was getting pointers from her mate on how to be a successful wide receiver, Non was relaxing in the Scout Ship, drinking coffee. Walking into the crew quarters, he found Alex still asleep, Winn on a bunk next to hers. Despite his uncertainty about Winn, he found the constant smile on the man’s face to be endearing. He was even smiling while asleep.

Alex began to stir, the smell of the coffee in Non’s hand most likely waking her.

“Good morning.” She grumbled as she slid off the bed.

“There’s coffee on the bridge.” Non told her, knowing her well enough by now to know she required it when she first woke up. “Jan doubles as our ship engineer when we are on missions with no technical crew. He found a way to power a _‘Keurig’_ device with a battery he retrieved from a tractor. The man is quite handy. Grab a cup and we can watch Kara play football.”

Alex’s eyes widened as she stumbled slightly in her surprise. “She is playing football? By herself?”

Non shook his head. “With her Guard, Kell and Kal.”

The brunette looked doubtful. “You do know football is a contact sport, right?”

“I understand your meaning.” The General chuckled, shaking his head. The smile left his face as he sighed, a look of guilt replacing it. “Kara has learned much about herself on this voyage. She has grown in ways she never would, or even have the chance to, in Argo City… and her eyes have been opened to many truths that have been kept from her.

“In our fears _for her_ , we have been greatly unfair _to her_. Seeing her away from the protected confines of our home, seeing her getting to exhibit the bravery she has always had in a more… physical manner, such as our Apokolips trip, has shown me that I have made mistakes too.

“Alura, Astra and I… we can no longer treat her like a breakable object… we can’t keep her in a gilded cage, no matter how much it scares us to let her fly.

“Zor was right, as he usually was, about his daughter. Zor made Kara feel alive, to Alura and Astra’s great frustration. I have not kept my promise to him though… I have to let her live, take risks, even if those risk involve possible injury.”

Non sighed, not looking at her as they made their way through the ship. “I have always tried to be a good father figure to her. I tried to fill a place Zor left in her heart, make her a little bit less lonely. But I never did what he could do, let her actually experience life… and that must change. I have to change, and I have to do my best to make Alura and Astra change as well… for Kara.

“I am not too old to admit my failings.”

Alex contemplated the General’s words, following him onto the bridge and shortly had a cup of coffee in her hand. The General even had the foresight to bring cream and sugar.

“My Dad died when I was fifteen.” Alex told him quietly. “I didn’t meet J’onn until I was twenty-one. Whatever failings you think you have, I can only say, after my Dad died, I would have loved to have someone like you in my life. She is lucky to have you. I saw the way she looked at you when you arrived, the way she rushed over and hugged you. Her Father was her hero, there is no question of that, but so are you. There are many ways to be a hero and you are there for her when she needs you.”

Non smiled sadly, thinking of his friend Zor and wondered what he would think of the job he had done. While he felt as though he’d failed her in so many ways, he hoped she at least knew he loved her with everything he had in him.

“Thank you, Alex. If it matters, I wish I could have been there for you too.” He reached out to the woman, gripping her shoulder fondly. “I know you will not see as much of J’onn when we leave. I will never be what he is to you or your father was. Just know that I am always here for you, even if it just to listen. The House of El is far from perfect, but our love for one another is perfect. You are a member of our family now… never doubt that.

“Now, let’s see if Kara can fare better at this football than your opinion of her surfing skills.”

On the field, Kara was having more fun than she had since arriving on Earth. It wasn’t the freedom of flying, the thrill of saving someone, or the challenge of facing off against a highly intelligent creature without her full arsenal of technology.

This was a different sort of fun, something she had never been given the chance to experience.

She was a part of something. People, Kryptonians, were not treating her as an untouchable icon but as a person. She had fallen, her armor was covered in mud and she had dropped more passes than she had caught.

In short, Kara was having the time of her life and it had nothing to do with superpowers.

Kell threw the ball to her once again, this time surrounded by players on both side. She searched for a path to run, calculations racing in her head for possible angles or openings she could dart through, when she was abruptly lifted high off the ground by her own teammate.

The man was the largest of the Guard, one Kara had seen many times in her life. He had her on his tall shoulders and was running through defenders, even pushing Kal to the ground as they raced towards the designated scoring area.

Despite the grumblings of those left in his wake calling foul play, the man had a huge smile when he set her on the ground.

“Speed can’t handle size.” He told Kara.

Kara tossed the ball to Kal El and took her carrier in. “What is your name?”

“Ogol, Lady Kara.” The man’s deep voice told her.

As with all her guards, Kara had seen him often in her life, but one memory of the man would always stand out. “After the explosion, when we entered the Phantom Zone, mother and I were in the protective pod in our bunker, sealed in. It was pitch dark, no light whatsoever. All I felt were Mother’s arms, her voice whispering in my ear that it would be okay. I felt her tears on my cheek. I thought we would be stuck in the darkness forever.

“Then the pod opened, and you were there. I remember you reached out with both your hands and pulled me free, held me, told me it would be okay, that we were safe. You held me as the woman who was with you pulled mother from the pod. Then you both stayed close to us, keeping us between you as mother held me until those outside uncovered the door to our bunker and released us.”

Ogol nodded solemnly, remembering those frightful times. Only one thing had kept him from losing his mind as the city crumbled and the planet exploded beneath their feet. His mission, to keep Lady Kara safe, was the one thing he could focus on, the singular thought that allowed him to block out all others.

“Yes, that was me.” He replied solemnly.

Kara reached up and touched the man’s cheek. “I never told you… thank you.”

“It was an honor.” The man told her.

As they walked back toward the others, Kara wondered about something she’d never had reason to consider. “Ogol, who was the woman with you that pulled us free? I never saw her face, just felt her steady presence along with yours… protecting us.”

Ogol stopped, looking thoughtful, then smiled warmly. “The unit’s second, Lt. Commander Ninna Hux Ra.”

Kara was stunned, thinking of the woman whom she had only ever interacted with on behalf of Alex. Ogol winked at her, chuckling, then continued back to the others. Kara shook her head, smiling to herself, following him. She barely heard Kal El as he was pointing out some rule about offensive linemen not being allowed to carry a receiver, making a mental note to talk to Ninna later and thank her.

Another ten plays and the woman Kara had been told to guard had scored over her constantly. Kara did not know her name either but laughed when the woman scored, tossed the ball to Kara and told her better luck next time.

Too soon the game was over. Kara and Kal had to prepare for the wedding. The blonde also had certain things that needed to be done on her part to surprise Lois.

Kara was not surprised she had guards following her to the chapel while she checked her work from the night before. She was surprised that, rather than staying a distance away as usual, one woman stayed right beside her.

Pleased with her work outside the chapel, they sped off to the building Lois apparently once resided in for a short time and was now using to prepare for the wedding.

Before she entered, Kara turned to really look at the woman walking beside her.

The tall, thin brunette, straight hair flowing to the middle of her back, looked back at her curiously and smiled.

The shift in her guards’ manner, with them now openly interacting with her, had Kara unexpectantly feeling at ease even while still shocked they were approaching her. “I’ve seen you around, but don’t know your name.”

“I am Sy Reg.” she answered, the bright smile never leaving her face.

Kara took her in, realizing she couldn’t have been older than eighteen when she became a member of the unit sworn to protect her. “I’m curious… why did you do it? You voluntarily swore an oath to protect me. We didn’t know what would happen to Krypton, or what I would do one day. You gave up a chance to advance your career, to possibly have a team of your own someday. Why give it up to protect me? Did you feel an obligation because I was the only child of the House of El?”

Sy placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, surprising Kara yet again. Sy noticed her shock. “Do not be surprised. We have been given permission to fully interact with you, it is something all of us have wanted to do for years. In fact, there have been times many of us have wanted to strangle you and your father for the trouble you two put yourself in.”

Kara laughed with the woman, knowing she wasn’t exaggerating given the fun she and her father used to have. Turning serious, Sy replied, “To answer your question, no, I did not take the oath because you were the only child of the House of El. I gave my oath because bad people wanted to kill an innocent little girl. I would not allow that to happen, no matter who you were. You are no longer a little girl, but my oath is the same… no one will harm you while I draw breath.”

Kara took that in, touched by her reasoning. “Thank you.”

Sy nodded, her smile turning into a prominent smirk. “You should thank me. Remember when you and your Father stumbled onto that Eelanth in the Faustra jungle and it began chasing you?”

Kara grinned at the memory. “Yes, we outran him by taking the high ground and doubling back.”

Sy shook her head, a huge smile on her face. “You outran him because I blew his head off. You’re welcome. You two drove me insane.”

Kara laughed and the two walked into the building, following the sound of her mother and Lois’s voice to an upstairs apartment.

She was not surprised to find them arguing once again, Lois seated in front of a mirror while Alura stood behind her with brush in hand.

“I don’t want my hair styled that way. Give me the damn brush if you won’t do it the way I want it done!” Lois yelled.

Alura calmly replied, “I’m just saying, instead of parting to the right while the left remains in buns, perhaps waves, cascading in front of your shoulders while the veil...”

“This is the way I had it last time we tried this!” Lois exclaimed.

“And last time Darkseid interfered! Perhaps that was a sign!” Alura retorted childishly.

Lois’s eyes widened. “Did you just suggest that Darkseid ruined my wedding because he didn’t like my hairstyle?”

Alura shook her head. “Of course not. Darkseid had no way of knowing what hairstyle you would be wearing. But perhaps Rao, in his infinite…”

“Oh good lord. So you are saying the Kryptonian god had a problem with my hair and encouraged Darkseid to attack Earth during my wedding!?” Lois asked, closing her eyes in obvious regret at allowing Alura help her prepare.

Alura shook her head, frustrated. “I am not saying that. Your hair looks lovely. I just think that my dear friend Lara…”

“From what I have learned about Lara, she would be drinking a glass of wine and laughing at you… hysterically! Remember how you said she would laugh at me for saying Clark belonged to Earth? Well, now you’re implying that Lara told you how she wanted her son’s wife’s hair to look on her wedding day! Krypton exploded a week after he was born. In that week, did she, at any time, say ‘this is how I want my son’s bride’s hair to be styled’?”

Alura shrugged her shoulders. “Not in so many words but I like to think I knew her better than anyone. You are right, your hair looks lovely if you are happy with it. We can do it your way. Then we should get you dressed and figure out how much needs to be let out.”

Kara groaned and Sy snickered.

“Let out?” Lois asked. “I’m the same size I was six years ago. The dress will fit fine.”

“Of course it will, dear.” Alura told her in a slightly condescending tone.

“If anything it will need to be pulled in! I’m probably slightly smaller since I picked up my cardio routine since then!”

Alura snorted, eyebrows raised. “Of course you are. I’ve seen how Americans eat. You’ve had six more years of that poison in your body. When you live in Argo City, you will understand how a healthy diet can make you feel so much better. I’m the same size I was when I bonded, but I have had no poisons in my body. It’s the reason I only look slightly older than my daughter. The food you have had to consume is limited in its nutritional value. That will change.”

“Mother,” Kara cut in, “I think her hair is beautiful… she looks beautiful.”

“Thank you, Kara! Finally, someone with taste.” Lois exclaimed. Waving towards the other side of the room, the bride stated, “The ring is in the nightstand, just keep it on you. Don’t give it to Kelex or anyone else. He is going to be there, isn’t he?”

Kara was taken aback by that question. “He and I talked about it but thought his presence would threaten Clark’s secret identity.”

Lois shook her head. “No, I want him there… I like him. Everyone who will be there already knows Clark’s identity.”

Kara was confused by this. “I was under the impression your father didn’t know.”

“He’s not coming.” Lois said shortly. “We don’t talk, haven’t in years. We have serious differences in opinion about alien and metahuman superheroes.”

“Your sister?” Kara tried. “Her name is… Lucy, right?”

“Can’t stand her.” Lois said succinctly.

Kara stared at the woman for a moment then decided to let it go. Lois’s family drama wasn’t her concern though she did feel saddened by that. At least with them, Lois would have a new family.

Apparently happy with her hair, Lois stood and moved to the closet. Taking out her dress, she stared at it for a moment, her eyes misting.

“I honestly never thought I would wear this again.” Her eyes never leaving the dress, Lois asked, “Kara, if Brainiac did invade today how long before he could actually reach Earth?”

“Twelve hours at the least.” Kara calculated, thinking of how far her satellites reach would extend. By her estimation, the creature could not reach the planet in less time even at lightspeed.

“It doesn’t matter.” Alura told the woman. “I don’t give a damn if Brainiac’s ship is over the chapel or even if he walks in. This ceremony is happening if I must hold a rifle to hold him off until the vows are said. Let’s try on the dress, Lois. Kara don’t put yours on until I hear back from Lucius Fox. He has my number.”

Kara closed her eyes, wondering what her mother had done now but almost afraid to ask.

“What the hell did you do, Alura?” Lois exclaimed, obviously _not_ afraid to ask.

Alura brushed it off. “Nothing that didn’t need to be done or will affect this wedding. If you must know, since you bought Kara’s dress from a bridal company, I asked Bruce Wayne to ensure that any dresses of the same design and color on the planet are destroyed. Kara does not wear dresses that others wear. Mr. Wayne readily agreed with me and said he would have Lucius Fox ensure that is done.”

Lois stared disbelieving, obviously fighting the urge to pull her hair out of its intricate style. “What is wrong with you? Have you seen the clothes your princess has worn on Earth?! She doesn’t give a damn whether others have worn it or not! Billions of women have worn tight jeans and cut off shorts, tight t-shirts, bathing suits, bikinis! She doesn’t care so why is this a big deal to you? Seriously is that Kryptonian diet giving you mental problems?”

Alura did not seem affected by her outburst. “When you have your children, you will understand.”

“No, I won’t! No sane person would! Wait… what do you mean, children? I’m having a child. I guess that was lost in translation, right?”

Alura raised an eyebrow at her daughter. “You haven’t told her or Kal?”

“Told me what?!” Lois asked, turning towards Kara.

Kara raised her hands. “Nothing! Nothing we need to worry about now. Not saying there is something you may need to know about later, or there isn’t something you need to know about later, or… you know what I mean. Let’s just get you married, okay?”

Lois looked sharply at Kara, trying to read her face. The girl knew something. She had heard something that Clark hadn’t heard or done some laser scan or used x-ray vision or… something. The intuitive mind of the investigative reporter presented the obvious answer to her own question. “I’m having twins, aren’t I? Are you kidding me?! Damn it, why did I have to fall in love with an El?!”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, an impish grin on her face. “Just lucky I guess?”

Lois shook her head. “I better get into this dress while it still fits me.”

Three hours later, Kara was at the chapel with the assorted guests. She knew most of them from the Justice League. Taking a closer look, she realized all of them were from the Justice League. There were no everyday friends of Clark or Lois here.

Kara realized that maybe her and Clark’s lives weren’t that much different. Clark probably knew many people in his human disguise, but at heart, he was Kal El. He was Superman. His friends were people who fought by his side. Lois’s friends were people who fought by their side.

None of them were ordinary. This made Kara rethink what her definition of ordinary was. She had asked Kelex before what it would be like to be ordinary… but perhaps there was no ordinary.

Anyone who looked at Fin would see a pretty girl who seemed ordinary… a normal, Kryptonian young lady who did her part to make Argo City a better place.

Yet Kara was certain the child was ranked high on the Guardian’s intelligence scale if not a twelfth level intellect. There was nothing ordinary about Fin. So who else surrounded her, those that may seem ordinary, but were not?

She had spoken with her Guard openly for the first time in her life. They may have been soldiers, but they were not ordinary. It wasn’t because they were special forces, the best of the best, but because they gave their lives to a singular cause of protecting a little girl who needed protecting. She didn’t think her definition of ordinary would have included that level of dedication.

Alex may have grown up in a traditional town, with a traditional family most of her life, but she was not ordinary. She was a brilliant scientist, excellent combatant but more than that, she was willing to leave her home and all she had ever known to help a people she owed nothing to and a friend she had just met.

Kell could have been considered ordinary. She knew many in Argo saw him that way when their mating was announced. But Kara’s understanding of ordinary did not include going on suicide trips through asteroid fields, fighting dryads, risking death in a nuclear explosion, or offering to fake his own death to protect her honor. He was by far the least ordinary person she knew. He didn’t love her because of who she was. He loved her, flaws and all. It seemed at times he loved her flaws more than her perfections. Kara never felt the need to be perfect for him… she only had to be herself.

Maybe there was no ordinary. Maybe there never had been. Maybe there were just connections, those that she desperately wanted to grab and hold onto.

“In deep thought? Your eyes seem to shine brighter.” Kell had come up behind her, catching Kara by surprise as she had been lost in her thoughts.

“Hey there. You look amazing.” She told him, taking in his Earth-made black suit and tie.

“So do you.” He told her, appreciating the elegant blue dress Lois had chosen and kept in storage for six years. “I don’t suppose we can get married here after they do? You know… avoid the whole Argo City celebration, every Kryptonian staring at us, saying vows in front of the masses?”

Kara grinned and shook her head. “Afraid not. There may be a revolt. I don’t know if you heard this, but I’m kind of a big deal in Argo City.”

Kell took her hand. “I know. I don’t care if I have to stand in front of the Universe. It’s worth it.”

Kara looked at him closely. “I wish I could give you a small bonding ceremony but there is no way we are getting out of this. I’m sorry.”

The man pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “I’m not. Besides, I’m a big deal in Argo City too. I’m kind of a symbol.”

Kara smiled at him, relieved he was taking it well. “What kind of symbol are you?”

“That even an ordinary guy can get lucky every once in a while.” Kell said softly, smiling fondly.

Kara kissed him deeply. “You, Kell Ur, are anything but ordinary.”

Oliver Queen walked up and put an arm between the two.

“Break it up. We have work to do. Kara, you think you can do your duty without changing anyone’s skin color?” Oliver asked.

“As long as my man doesn’t get shot because of you, we should be good.” Kara replied, a large smile lighting up her face.

“If he gets shot, it won’t be my fault, not again.” Oliver snorted, then laughed. “I like what you did outside, Supergirl. Nice to see you using your brain for good instead of evil.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m never evil… unless I have to be. So, you hand your ring, I hand my ring, then we stand there and listen, right?”

“If you can.” Oliver told her. “I’ll warn you now, if it’s anything like last time, their vows will be so sappy you’ll have to tune them out before you vomit. For two of the most hardheaded people I have ever known, they kind of turn into goo around each other. A bit sickening really.

“Looks like Clark has arrived. I better check on him, assure him Darkseid is living in Brainiac’s ship and won’t be a problem.”

Outside, a mile from the church, Lois sat in a carriage being driven by Non. Alura sat beside her with tears in her eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Lois asked the woman.

“Because my best friend’s son has found his soul mate. I wish Lara could talk to you right now. She is watching from Rao’s light and loves you so much. You are so much like her. You have her spirit, her strength, her beauty. You challenge me like she did… I’ve missed that. You are very special, Lois Lane. I am so glad I am here for this. Your and Kal El’s love is a true gift of Rao.”

Lois took a deep breath, fighting back tears. “Just so you know, what you have gone through, what you have survived and the way you have stayed strong for your daughter and your people, I think you are one damn amazing woman, Alura El. As infuriating as you can be, I’m honored to call you family.”

“Thank you.” Alura told her, not holding back tears.

Lois looked hesitant, then said, “You realize Bruce didn’t really order every dress in the world like Kara’s to be destroyed, right?”

“It makes me feel better to pretend he did.” Alura replied, nodding. She reached over and grasped Lois’s hand, squeezing gently. “Now go, make yourself one with your soulmate. Enjoy every single moment of this day and every day after.”

Non smiled and gently took the reins, something he had a short lesson on that morning.

As they drew near the chapel, Lois nearly lost her breath, tears forming in her eyes.

The trees surrounding the path and as far as she could see had changed. The blue leaves matched Kara’s dress and the flowers on the pews of the church. The leaves were sparkling in the sunlight, shining with a beauty not found on Earth. As she got closer, she saw rose bushes in full bloom on the path, roses she knew had not been there days before. The roses weren’t even in season.

She knew Kara had done this, had orchestrated this gift for their wedding day as only she could.

Once the carriage stopped, she watched as Kryptonian soldiers marched out of the church and stood in two rows of ten, forming a guard of honor for her to walk through. As she passed, each one bowed.

Non smiled at her, patted her hand and began to walk away but Lois held onto his hand. “You’re my family now... all of you are. You think you could escort me to Clark?”

Non smiled, knowing what an honor this was on Earth. “It would be my honor, Lady Lois.”

The two walked in slowly, Lois not bothering to hold back the bright smile at seeing Clark waiting for her in front, Oliver by his side and Kara opposite her cousin. It was this moment she realized how much had changed in the last few weeks.

Four weeks ago, she never would have believed this day would come. She had thought their dream wedding had passed them by, that it was a day interrupted that would never come again.

Now a Kryptonian General who would be her family was walking her up the aisle to the man of her dreams. She would have a family, an exciting new life, with incredible people surrounding her.

Clark for his part could barely breathe. He had never forgotten how breathtaking she had looked at their first ceremony. Like Lois, he had assumed they would never be here again.

Clark had imagined a short ceremony at a courthouse after work to make the union legal and suspected for a while that even that may never come to pass. He hadn’t thought it would bother him that, so long as she was with him, everything would be fine. Now, at this moment, he realized how unfulfilling that would have been.

His friends were here, his best friends. He saw the people who had stood by him, fought beside him, laughed beside him, cried with him. He saw J’onn in the back, in his John Jones form, grinning at him, as he always did when reassuring him that everything would be okay.

As much as it seemed to be a miracle that this day was actually happening, the greater miracle was his cousin standing across from him, a beautiful smile on her face.

Before Kara had landed, Clark and Lois had friends, partners who stood by their side. But when Kara arrived, he suddenly had a family.

After the loss of his parents, the man wondered if he would ever have a family again, then she came along with her bright smile and bubbly personality, became such an important part of their lives in such a short time that Lois wouldn’t consider anyone else standing by her side at their wedding. He was so thankful for her and happy she was here with him now.

This family he suddenly had, the family he was making was not perfect and Clark wouldn’t have it any other way. Like he and Lois, they were perfect in their imperfections.

Lois finally reached him, Non winking at Clark and walking to his seat in the front row next to Alura.

The bride and groom took each other in, neither saying a word; they didn’t have to. Clark and Lois could always have a conversation with their eyes alone.

The preacher, a man born and raised in Smallville, Kansas, was looking at the two, eyes-wide, his mouth slightly opened in awe. He had believed he was performing a ceremony between Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

As the crowd gathered and Wonder Woman, recognizable despite wearing a formal dress and not armor, took a seat, he began to have suspicions that this was not normal wedding. When a floating robot arrived in the back of the church, he knew beyond a doubt something special was unfolding.

But it was when Clark Kent walk out without glasses, that he stiffened in shock… he was looking at the face of Superman. A not-so-quick glance at the girl in the blue dress with the long blonde hair, verified the surreal occasion as he realized she was the Kryptonian known to the world as Supergirl.

He was about to perform a marriage ceremony for Superman, and he realized the room was full of Earth’s mightiest heroes.

Shaking away his wonder and amazement of the moment, he cleared his throat and spoke. “Friends and family, welcome to this joyous occasion. I am honored to stand before you today as we celebrate the joining of souls, of two becoming one. Lois and Clark, two people destined to be together since before time began and fate has finally brought them together.

“Clark and Lois have written their own vows to each other. Lois, if you would.”

Lois took a deep breath and smiled at her beloved. “I thought of saying the same vows I gave to you six years ago. I told you that perfection was hard to find, that life was messy. But those words no longer seemed right… because in the last six years we have changed. I didn’t think it was possible, but somehow, we have grown closer. We have shared pain and loss, victory and joy. We have shared burdens, and sorrows, happiness and joy. We have fought together against those that wanted to split us apart. Since I met you, you have always made me want to be a better me. I am my best self with you.”

Lois took a breath and said the words she had worked with Alura on in Kryptonese, praying that she could remember them.

_“Before Martha and Jonathan, before my mother, before Lara and Jor El, before those who have gone before us and those who remain, I pledge my soul to yours. I take you as my bond mate, my husband, unto eternity. Let all who witness know, we are two halves of a whole, never to be torn asunder. Your heart is my heart. I will love you until the end of time. With Rao as our witness, we are one.”_

Hearing the words spoken in Kryptonese, the declaration of love, Clark was speechless. The words she had said struck him almost painfully, but it was a pain that came from sudden, intense joy. He saw his cousin’s makeup ruined, tears falling from her eyes as if they were a waterfall. Lois’s eyes were so bright they shimmered like stars.

Clark cleared his head, trying to compose himself and wiped his eyes. “I… thought of repeating the vows I made to you as well, but I thought I would just speak from my heart. It is easy to do with you. I never thought growing up, that I would have anyone like you. I didn’t believe anyone like you could exist. A woman, so smart and tough, so graceful and kind, so determined and stubborn... someone who could make me feel whole.

“My entire life I felt like I was missing something until I found you. You completed me. You made me want to be the best version of myself. When I was lost, you brought me home. Lois, there would be no _me_ without _you_. I have never saved the world… we have. You are more than just my love, you are my partner, my equal, the one who challenges me, who makes me better. I can’t imagine a universe where Clark and Lois aren’t together.”

Taking a moment, Clark spoke in his home world’s language. _“Before our loved ones here, before Mom and Dad, before your mother, before Lara and Jor El and all of Krypton and Earth, I pledge my soul to yours_. _I take you as my bond mate, my wife, unto eternity. Let all who witness know, we are two halves of a whole, never to be torn asunder. Your heart is my heart. I will love you until the end of time. With Rao as our witness, we are one.”_

“The rings if you please.” The preacher said, looking at Oliver and Kara.

Kara handed the ring to Lois who hugged her, whispering, “I love you, cousin.”

Oliver handed the ring to Clark, a look share between the two, one of respect and love, a brotherhood started in chaos and a thirst for justice that would never be broken.

As the two slid the rings on their bond mate’s ring finger, the preacher declared, “I now pronounce you man and wife. Clark, you may kiss your bride.”

It was the first time in their lives they had heard those words. Their eyes opened wide, realizing they had finished the first part of their journey, one that had started the first time they laid eyes on each other now continuing on to the next chapter in their lives, starting with a simple kiss.

The two walked out of the church, arm in arm to the cheers of the gathered. A car was waiting for them, a limo that would take them to their Smallville farm where a reception would be held, fully catered by a discrete company Bruce Wayne had hired, along with an incredible amount of alcohol courtesy of Oliver Queen.

When the two arrived, dozens of Green Lanterns stood along the road, green beams from their power rings shooting into the sky as the rest of the party followed. Normally, Clark would not have wanted this much attention in Smallville for fear of his identity being discovered. Tonight, he did not care. Soon he and Lois would be in a new home where he no longer had to be Clark Kent, or Kal El or Superman. The man could just be who he was with his partner at his side.

Kara watched the gathering, the party, as the sun set. She had dreamed of seeing Kal El, finding him, ever since Krypton had been destroyed. What she was seeing now was a gift from Rao. She knew all in Rao’s light were watching. She just wished she could hug them all.

“That was beautiful.” Kell said, having been extremely touched by the ceremony.

“Are you ready for ours?” She asked.

“Yes. Are you?”

Kara thought for a moment. “I’ve never told you this but the idea of being bonded in front of the whole of Argo City freaked me out too. I would have preferred a smaller ceremony, but I knew that was never going to happen. But now… yes, I am ready. I want all of Krypton to know how much you mean to me. I want them all to know that you are my partner… the man who flies through asteroid fields, who watches my back while I am fighting mutated humans. I want them to know you are the only one whose spirit is the same as mine.”

Kell warmed at her words. He felt the same way. “When you are with me, you are my world. I really don’t notice anyone else around me. No matter how many people watch, it will still be just me and you. That’s all that matters to me.”

Kara snuggled into the man closer, smiling contentedly.

While they were off in their own world, Kelex floated up to Clark and Lois. “Congratulations. All of Argo City is happy for you.”

Clark laughed. “I appreciate that Kelex. I didn’t realize you spoke for all of Argo City though.”

“I don’t.” the robot told them. “I was sending a live broadcast to the city over a Kryptonian signal so all the people could watch. I linked back into the streams and observed many people crying tears of joy. I’ve recorded the reactions for you to view later if you wish.”

Lois and Clark looked at the robot, taking in what he said.

“You live broadcasted our wedding to all of Argo City?” Lois finally asked.

“Most of it, yes. I had to make sure Alura wasn’t in the frame, Argo cannot know she is here. Anyway, you are welcome.” Kelex tilted his head slightly, before he added, “You should know by now, I am not a Kelex unit, I am _The Kelex_. All other Kelexes are my sidekicks. I do not do laundry, cook, or run tedious errands. Welcome to the family, Lois Lane El.”

While Kelex broke the news of Lois and Clark’s newfound celebrity among the Kryptonian people, Alex and Winn approached Kell and Kara.

“Alex!” Kara greeted her friend excitedly. Looking at Winn, she felt annoyed, though she didn’t understand why. The man’s infectious grin was endearing, so she pushed down her unease and returned his smile. “Hello, Winn, it’s good to see you again. Where is your other friend, Jimmy or James? He is Clark’s friend as well, so I thought I would’ve seen him by now.”

Alex looked a bit resigned as she explained. “We don’t know if or when Brainiac will attack. He could attack tomorrow or in a year from now, long after we are gone. We can’t risk letting the Earth and the Universe know that a large settlement of Kryptonians still exist. He would have noticed, and we can’t trust him to keep it a secret… plus Lois hasn’t exactly been friends with James since he left the _Daily Planet_ for _CatCo_.”

Kara was a bit surprised by this. “Is going to a competing media company such a big deal?”

“What would you have done if one of your scientist defected to Daxam?” Alex asked, eyebrow raised knowingly.

“I would have killed him.” Both Kara and Kell said.

Alex nodded, grinning at their dual response. “Exactly. The two media empires don’t exactly like each other and that’s putting it lightly.”

“Wow.” Kara said. “I didn’t know it was that bad. Determining who is a sidekick and who isn’t is serious business I guess.”

Winn cleared his throat. “Hey, Kara, I was wondering if you would want to dance? I mean if that’s okay? I’m not sure how the whole Kryptonian mating thing works.”

Kell brushed his concern aside with a large smile. “It works the same as it did before. She does what she wants and if a female Green Lantern flirts with me, Kara threatens her and kicks her off the planet.”

Judging from the look he was receiving, Kara did not find his joke funny. Kell raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, just joking, lightening the mood, not that the mood is bad, but you know what I mean.”

Alex and Winn laughed as Kara punched the man lightly on the shoulder and winked at him.

Despite her misgivings about Winn, she saw no reason to deny his request. “There are no rules or traditions about dancing, Winn. I would be glad to dance with you.”

The two walked into the designated dance area in front of the barn.

Winn wasn’t much of a dancer and neither was Kara in this style. She was used to the dance training she had learned as a child and the swaying she and Kell were accustomed to. Neither style would be appropriate or practical between her and Winn.

Eventually they settled on a rhythm with his hand on her shoulder and their other hands grasped together out wide, more of a traditional waltz type of dance.

As they moved to the slower tempo and pace of the music, Winn broke the silence that had settled between them. “Hey, I’ve been wanting to talk to you. We haven’t really gotten the chance to talk outside of a potential nuclear disaster and a bar. I wanted to thank you for letting me come along to Argo City. It’s a dream come true for me.”

Kara smiled stiffly and nodded her head, thinking she didn’t ask him, but she wasn’t going to admit that.

“I’m sure you will be of great benefit to our people.” Kara offered.

“Alex talks about you a lot. She really likes you. I guess I’ve come to know you a bit from her.” Winn admitted.

Kara stopped dancing for a moment. “Did she mention anything about educational videos?”

The look of confusion on Winn’s face and shake of his head relaxed her and they began dancing again.

Winn continued, “Anyway, I really appreciate you letting me come. I was actually jealous of you… Alex is the only real family I have and if I lost her, it would have hurt. I just… I love her too much to have ever held her back from an opportunity like this, so I’m really grateful to you for letting me come. I know if you didn’t agree, your Uncle would have told her ‘no’.”

His words and sincerity hit her so hard she could barely breathe as she realized with absolute clarity why she had been feeling so sad and uneasy at the very thought of Winn whenever his name was brought up.

Alex was her first _real_ friend, one she had made entirely on her own with no interference from those trying to control her life… and Kara was jealous of Winn’s friendship with her.

“I get it, you know?” Winn said, not noticing her body stiffening.

“Get what?” She whispered, only loud enough to make sure he could hear her over the music.

“Not having many friends. I know you are like the biggest deal ever on Argo, but I can tell. I know what it’s like to be lonely. You don’t have many real friends, do you?”

Kara was shocked yet again, his words echoing her thoughts, though wondering why he would say that. While it was true, she doubted Alex would have told him that.

Winn saw the look in her eyes and clarified himself. “My father was a psycho. He killed people when I was a kid, got put way for life. My mother abandoned me, and I grew up in the foster care system. I know what it’s like to be alone. Alex is the first real friend I’ve ever had in my life.”

Kara nodded her head, not surprised, still trying to recover from her epiphany but willing to meet him halfway with part of the truth she had just figured out. “She has a way of doing that. She is the first friend I have ever made on my own, someone who wasn’t made for me or assigned to me.”

Winn nodded, understanding. “I thought there was something I recognized in you, something I’ve realized about myself. You probably aren’t crazy about me coming along, are you?”

Kara looked at the man and forced a smile on her face. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m glad you are coming with us.”

Winn chuckled knowingly and replied, “You really aren’t a good liar. I get it though, we aren’t that different, Kara Zor El. I just want you to know… I would really like to be your friend too. I hope you’ll give me the chance.”

This caught Kara by surprise. “You don’t know me. Why would you want to be my friend?”

“Alex didn’t know you… but she saw something in you, something I see too. You are a hero and you have a lot of love to give. I know enough about you that I know you are one of the coolest people I will ever meet in my life. I just hope we can be friends as well.”

She had been content with Alex and Kelex, and Kell, of course. She was fairly certain she would never see Thora as a friend again, if she ever really had.

Kara looked the man in the eye and could tell he was being sincere, he really wanted to be her friend, not just Alex’s. The jealous feeling, she had unknowingly felt, receded to be replaced with joy at discovering a new person who wanted to know her for herself.

“I would like that, Winn.” Kara’s smiled, squeezing his hand gently. She was rewarded with a bright smile, one she was quickly beginning to love.

Kara was asking him more questions about himself as they rejoined Alex and Kell when Hal Jordan interrupted them, signaling Clark, Lois and Non over.

“Brainiac has arrived, just out of the solar system.” The Green Lantern reported. “He is moving slowly, under light speed, but if he maintains present course we could be looking at sixteen hours maximum, around twelve if he speeds up. How close does he need to get to broadcast Q Waves over the whole planet?”

“Just above Earth’s atmosphere. He has to be close.” Kara responded, her heart racing.

“So… we have anywhere from twelve to sixteen hours” Clark said.

“It’s fine.” Non told them. “We know what to do. We have a plan, we each know our roles and we will win. For now, it is important we do one thing.”

“What’s that?” Clark asked, Lois looking partly concerned, but mostly just pissed.

“We are going to continue celebrating your wedding. Tomorrow, Kara and J’onn will defeat his Anti-Life Equation, the Nightwing and the Lanterns are going to knock that ship to the Earth, and the Justice League, Green Lanterns and the Kryptonians are going to do what we do best… kick his ass.

“But tonight, we dance.” Non told the group and walked away.

Winn nudged Alex in the arm and asked, “Who is J’onn?”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC Characters
> 
> ** Excerpt from ‘Superman: The Movie’ - Marlon Brando as Jor-El

* * *

**Argo City, 30 years ago**

The red fires of Rao’s light danced across the crystalline structures throughout the landscape of Argo City, illuminating the two brothers sitting on a low balcony, watching two twelve-year-old girls playing in the small park in front of the House of El compound.

“From what I understand of social interactions at Kara’s age, the two girls do not seem to be symbiotic with each other. This Thora plays with dolls? Could Alura have not chosen a more intellectually compatible companion for her?” Jor El asked his little brother. “You and I both know Kara is extremely bored and obviously trying not to show it so as to spare the girl’s feelings.”

They observed Thora continuously changing her doll’s clothes while Kara could be heard explaining to her doll how two quarks could collide exchanging a single gluon that can split the quark in two, causing one quark and one antiquark to bounce in separate directions. The little blonde asked her friend for her doll to demonstrate the collision but unfortunately for Kara, the doll was in the middle of being changed for the fourth time.

“You can take the girl out of the lab, but you can’t take the lab out of the girl.” Zor told Jor with a chuckle. “And who would you suggest big brother? Who is intellectually compatible with her? Alura believes Thora may help her relax a bit and enjoy childhood. Thora is somewhat… simple but very imaginative. Her mother is also the top clothing designer in Argo and Alura wants her to be well acquainted with Kara. She believes Thora will carry on the House tradition.”

“Of course, that would be Alura’s main concern,” Jor snorted, looking around. “I count five Red Shard and an additional ten Kryptonian soldiers surrounding a completely cleared out park. A bit overkill, don’t you think?”

Zor winced. “Please do not say the word ‘kill’ around Alura. You know how… focused… she is concerning Kara’s safety.”

Jor did know, very well. Alura loved her daughter deeply, powerfully, since the day Kara had been placed in her arms. When she witnessed the first kidnapping attempt, knew how close her daughter had come to being taken or killed, she was traumatized. No amount of sessions with the Priestesses or healers made a difference. Her daughter’s life became her priority and her obsession. Her husband and daughter were her world above all else and Alura made sure Kara was heavily protected at all times, even if sacrifices like her freedom and social development had to be made. If not for his brother, Jor doubted Kara would ever leave the lab or the compound other than to attend Temple surrounded by bodyguards.

“Your darling brat still has my Atom Splitter.” Jor reminded his brother.

Zor smirked, proud of Kara’s secret incursions into Jor’s lab after he banned her. “That was seven years ago, brother, and I doubt you would want it back. Kara has made it a nice pastel blue shade at the molecular level and added glittering white trimnites all over. It is incredibly beautiful and sparkly… not something the esteemed Jor El could possibly use again.”

Jor El said nothing, knowing exactly whose little hands had taken it when that tool disappeared from his lab during his brother’s Kandor visit, and knew he would never get it back. The man failed to hide his grin, secretly proud of the different methods his annoying, yet beloved niece had used to break into his lab unnoticed. She was definitely her Father’s daughter.

Jor moved on to another topic, one he hated to discuss but could not be ignored. “The radiation spikes from the core are increasing sevenfold. At this rate, we have a year, two at most, before the core is critical. I understand the… _War Bunkers_ , have nearly been completed. I applaud your city’s secrecy and ingenuity. Do you truly believe this _Rao particle shield_ can hold? Extraordinarily little is known about it.”

“It will hold.” Zor assured him confidently.

Jor was more doubtful. “You should consider putting Kara and Alura on Non or Astra’s ship.”

The man shook his head. “They will be in orbit or prepared to launch after evacuating citizens. Neither are sure their ships can withstand the shockwave. The safest place for my wife and daughter will be in the bunker under our compound.”

“The city will still crumble. The buildings will be crushed, our surviving people lost in the darkness of space, limited air and food. It would take a miracle to survive even if the explosion is avoided. You know the radiation spikes; the electrical shocks and wild magnetic field changes will make using a remote or a Kelex impossible. You may not be able to erect the shield at all.”

Zor’s face took on a solemn expression. “That is why I must do it myself. It is the only way to be sure.”

“There will be no coming back… it will kill you.” Jor pointed out solemnly. “Who will save the city from the darkness of space? Who will save our people?”

Zor smiled down at his daughter, who had finally given up all pretense of trying to play with the dolls Thora favored and was now on Kelex’s back, squealing in glee.

“Kara will.” Zor stated simply.

“And who will guide her?” his brother asked, worry lines forming across his brow.

Zor looked his brother in the eye, so Jor could see his certainty. “Kara will be the light that others follow. Only she has the ability to see everything, not just specific parts of the Universe around us like all the other scientists. She needs no guide but Rao.

“It will be a lonely path, but she will have a faithful companion. Her Kelex will be by her side, no matter what, until she enters Rao’s light from this plane of existence.”

Jor El shook his head, not happy with that reasoning and genuinely concerned about the challenges Kara would one day face. “A Kelex is an assistant… a tool, not a companion.”

The impish grin on Zor’s face told Jor his brother had done something to the Kelex unit, something probably not allowed by the High Council.

“Zor… the waver only allowed for advanced weaponry and greater storage capacity in his memory banks and faster computing abilities that outmatched other Kelex units, nothing more.” Jor El reminded him.

“I must have read it wrong. These things happen.” Zor shrugged his shoulders, not concerned. “Do you remember Kara’s idea about creating an organic computer?”

“Yes.” Jor answered slowly, a shiver running down his spine. “I am grateful you turned her down. It would have been a bloody mess… literally.”

Zor laughed at his brother’s description, knowing he was right and remembering Kara’s pout when he told her no. “I decided that organics shouldn’t have all the fun. I simply copied the electrical impulses of a Kryptonian brain and created a perfect match using binary and nonbinary…”

“You made an AI.” Jor said, cutting him off. “Artificial Intelligence was forbidden for a reason, brother!”

Zor did not seem concerned. “Let’s think about that. What would be considered artificial? We are all made of the same basic building blocks of the Universe. He has protocols of course, a mandate to protect Kara above all else but he will challenge her. He will question her, help her grow, comfort her… he will love her.”

Jor was still scowling. “It will be soulless.”

“Who and what has a soul is left in Rao’s hands.” Zor replied. “Observe him now, interacting with Kara. While he is complaining, something that no Kelex should do by the way, he is allowing her to hold onto his back and floating her around the park to amuse her. Brother… that was never a part of his programming!

“In the six years he has existed, Kelex has grown to love her. He refuses to admit it because he doesn’t recognize his feelings for what they are, but he is sentient and continues to evolve. He will always be there for her, not just because of programming that could become corrupted, but because of love and devotion.”

Jor appeared thoughtful, watching the two companions as the grumbling AI and his cackling charge floated around the park. He said nothing so Zor assumed he was good with his additional upgrades.

“What does Kara know?” Jor finally asked.

Zor’s face became grim. “She knows about the instability of the core but believes Tomar Re will retrieve the stellarium, and all will be well. She also knows why the bunkers are truly being built but does not believe they will be needed. I have not told her what will happen when I activate the shield.”

Zor paused for a moment. “What of your plan, Jor? Will Lara be going with your son?”

Jor shook his head. “The pod will have to be small, versatile enough to evade and blend in with the pieces of our home as they blast into space. Should Kal be born before the destruction, he will be sent alone. I will send my lab and the Codex with him. Perhaps he may be able to use it one day… somehow.”

Zor had never been happy with his brother’s idea and made his position known once more. “He would be better off with his parents on the Nightwing.”

“No, he won’t. I am not confident our battlecruisers can survive. Even if the Nightwing and Flamebird were in orbit, Non and Astra still plan to land and evacuate citizens if it is at all possible. It is a dangerous undertaking. He will be safest on Earth. He can activate the crystal when he grows into a man. I have downloaded my conscience and knowledge into a program…”

“That is so creepy.” Zor cut in.

“It is not!”

“It is so! It’s like your brilliant personality will live forever without Lara to tell you when to shut up. Please, go on though. Why Earth? He will be different, more powerful than the human race. They will fear him. He will be an outcast among them, and that is saying something for humans.”

Jor waved his hand dismissively. “As you said, Brother. His fate is in Rao’s hands.”

“Send him to Oa.” Zor suggested once again.

Jor El shook his head. “Earth has many problems. Humans are a new species but one that is in constant danger from itself. Kal El will grow strong, become one of them and yet remain one of us. He will show them a better way. He will give them hope and when needed, he will save them all. No matter where he goes or who takes him in, he will have his Mother’s heart. I have a message prepared for him. He will hear it one day and understand.”

Zor’s eyebrow rose. “A message? What message? _‘Hi, I’m Jor El, the father who shot you off to Earth. I realize humans are crazy but maybe you can straighten them out. Good luck.’_ That sort of message?”

Jor took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began speaking. “ _You have traveled far, little one. But we will never leave you. The richness of our lives shall become yours. All that I have, all that I learned, everything I feel… all this and more I bequeath you, my son. You will carry me inside you all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own and see my life through your own eyes, as your life shall be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son._ ” ******

Zor listened with wide eyes and began laughing hysterically.

Jor El was immediately irritated. “What do you find so humorous?!”

Zor wiped his eyes, trying to catch his breath. “ _’The son becomes the father and the father the son?’_ What does that even mean? He will probably fear some body switch. People say I am arrogant, but… wow. My strength, my eyes, all the constant annoyance that I feel with everyone around me is with you, son.

“Have you considered asking Lara to record a message instead? Perhaps she can download her conscience into a program instead of you.”

Jor shook his head. “Lara won’t do it. She thinks the idea is… creepy.”

Zor began laughing again before Jor punched him on the shoulder and asked, “Have you considered leaving a message for Kara?”

Zor sobered up quickly. “I give her messages every day: Never let fear stop you; Dream of the impossible and then make it happen; Bow down to no one, ever; Do not give up, do not surrender and never ask for mercy but be prepared to give it to others; but most importantly, every night, Alura and I tell her how much we love her.

“Those are all the messages she needs. Everything else is already inside her.”

Jor took that in for a moment and grinned, looking at the blonde girl below who was now doing pushups as her Aunt Astra had taught her. “Are you training her to be a soldier or a scientist?”

“I’m helping her become the hero she already has the heart of.” Zor replied, pride and love for his daughter evident in his eyes.

“I like my message better.” Jor told his brother and stood. “Much more poetic and inspirational in my opinion but I always have been the more eloquent of the two of us.”

“And I have always been the more attractive.” Zor retorted with a laugh and standing as well, shouting down to Kara that it was time for dinner. He walked inside with his brother for a family meal, neither knowing how many would be left but no longer taking any of them for granted.

**Smallville**

“You have to leave, Mother.” Kara told Alura. “There is no other way. I will cut the satellites off for five seconds and open a tear into our home.”

Alura shook her head, not liking this idea at all. It had always been her intention to stay by her daughter’s side and ensure no harm came to her. Now her daughter and brother-in-law were suggesting she run. “I will not run…”

“Mother! You are _not_ running! Our people will need you because for the first time since the cruisers joined with the city, the Nightwing will disembark. There will be panic… and Aunt Astra must be on that ship, leaving you as the only one who can calm our people.”

Alura opened her mouth to argue but then stopped, seeing the wisdom in Kara’s words. Non was not on Argo City but the people believed she and her sister both were. If Astra were to disembark, Argo City would be turning to Alura for answers, so she had to be present to provide them.

The explanation was actually simple: The Council’s decree was being followed and with Brainiac approaching Earth’s system, it was decided the Nightwing would retrieve Kara and bring her home. According to Astra, rumors were already being whispered among the citizens about the new travel device Lady Kara had created.

Alura would have to call a Council meeting as Astra was disembarking. There was no other way to handle the situation without raising questions the House of El did not want to answer.

Alura took in her daughter’s bright blue eyes. They were shining like comets and took her breath away. She saw Zor El in her daughter’s eyes.

“I can’t lose you.” Alura told her quietly.

Kara nodded, understanding. “I know what is at stake.”

“You don’t understand, Kara. I don’t care about Argo City and what your death would mean to our people’s survival.” Alura replied, extremely agitated. “ I can’t lose my daughter… I can’t lose you! Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?”

“Because I will be out of your sight,” Kara smiled, not surprised at her mother’s reaction. “I promise I can handle myself. I have Kell, Alex and my Guard with me. We are in Smallville… no androids would have a reason to come here. Now, go and dress. Our people will soon need their High Councilor.”

Alura drew a deep breath, nodded and walked to the scout ship to retrieve a dress before she could cry.

Once she was safely in the ship, Alex stepped up beside Kara. “You do realize androids are totally going to attack this barn, right? He is going to find the source of Myriad immediately and the artificial component of his brain is sending them straight for you.”

Kara sighed and looked at her partner. “Yes, I know. It won’t be a big deal. I will have you, Kell and my Guard.”

“Me? I will be in National City or Metropolis, where the real action will be. What makes you think I would stay and protect you in Smallville?” Alex asked in false shock, the smirk on her face belying the seriousness of the situation obviously trying to help the blonde relax.

“What makes you think I don’t have a self-destruct code for that lightsaber?” Kara asked, trying to keep the grin off her face. “I gave it to you so you could protect my ass. Have you not heard what a big deal I am?”

Alex patted her on the back, then gripped Kara’s shoulder with a squeeze, a grin appearing through the smirk. “You are lucky I like you so much. I guess I will make sure no one bothers you when you go mental since I am already here.

“We have less than four hours. Non is gearing up the ship to drop off Justice League members around the world then he is coming back to Metropolis. Just take this guy out so we don’t miss out on the fighting in the big cities. I want to leave this planet famous and fighting robots in a wheat field isn’t going to get me the attention I deserve.”

Kara chuckled at her friend’s ribbing, appreciating Alex’s attempts to distract her, noting the brunette’s underlying concern and knowing there would be plenty of action around the world in a matter of hours… especially in Smallville.

Kell walked up beside Alex with something in his hand, a small object he handed to Kara.

“What’s that? A new interdimensional tear device?” Alex guessed, looking at the small, hard crest of the House of El that was slightly larger than the size of Kara’s palm.

“Take off your outer armor… and your boots.” Kara told her, a grin playing about her lips.

Alex was surprised but decided to go with it. Soon, she was in her black body suit.

“Want me to take anything else off? Everything after this comes with a price.” She said, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Kara shook her head, becoming a bit more serious as she took the beautifully designed silver crest and placed it in the center of Alex’s chest, right underneath her collarbones. “You are not a member of the military. You are a member of the House of El and it is time you started dressing like it.”

The crest glowed and Alex stiffened, feeling the nanotech armor releasing from the glowing symbol and covering her body in sleek, black body armor trimmed in silver, tight yet flexible and a lighter weight than her previous Kryptonian combat armor. The boots the nanites formed were comfortable and also light, the traction from the soles would keep her from slipping, making it much easier to maintain her balance in battle.

“You will have to use your current helmet until I can come up with something better. This is a next gen prototype field armor to replace our current combat suits. Feel like giving it a test drive? I promise it is stronger than your other armor and lighter. I also added a clip on the waist for your lightsaber which won’t be in the standard combat suits.”

Alex looked over her torso and legs, raising her arms in front of her, fascinated by the metal that contoured to her body so well. Her fingers didn’t lose flexibility and her movement was fluid. It truly was like a second skin.

“What am I ever going to get you for your birthday, Kara?” Alex asked playfully though her voice choked up in gratitude. Throwing away all pretense, she hugged the blonde, whispering in her ear, “Thank you.”

Kara smiled widely at her, pulling back to clearly see the appreciation in Alex’s expression. “I think keeping me alive today will be enough. You can also make me cupcakes.”

“I need to speak with Kal and Lois, then prepare myself. Kell, could you gather the Guard? I would like a word with them as well.” Kara walked off quickly without waiting for a response. From what she understood of marriage, he should do what he is told without her needing a verbal confirmation.

At least she hoped that was the case.

It was probably not the case.

Kara approached the wheat field where Lois and Clark held each other and were having a whispered conversation. They stopped speaking when she approached them.

Kara offered a large smile to Lois, but the reporter could tell it was strained. “Let’s cut straight to the negotiations, Lois. You are carrying the next generation of the House of El. I don’t suppose there is any way I can convince you to accompany my mother to Argo City?”

Lois gave her a blank look, showing no emotion. It was one Kara had not seen before and she did not believe it was a positive sign. “By the look on your face, I would guess that’s a hard ‘no’?”

Clark nodded sadly.

“Until we leave, this is still my planet. It will always be my planet. I’m not going to leave while it is being attacked.” Lois told her, arms crossed, not giving an inch.

“And I suppose you would be upset if I just opened a tear and pushed you through into our home.” Kara guessed, only to be met by Lois’s glare. “I certainly don’t want to upset you. I understand alien abductions are no laughing matter. The fear of probing is legitimate when certain races are involved.

“I don’t feel comfortable with you here though. Earth will be an extremely dangerous place to be, Lois.”

Lois scoffed. “I know how to pick up a gun and aim. I was a military brat.”

Kara looked at a resigned Clark. He had told her Lois would not leave the planet, pregnant or not, during this battle. Deciding talking Lois into going to Argo City wasn’t going to happen, Kara took another approach.

“That’s a shame. Kryptonians could have been inspired by this story. Our people have survived and thrived but not had any true victories over an opponent since the last war with Daxam. I say ‘war’ but it literally only lasted twenty-two hours. This could have been a truly inspirational story. I guess it was not to be.” Kara told her, the disappointment in her voice obvious as she turned to go.

“Kara, wait!” Kara smiled slightly before she wiped it off her face and turned back to Lois, obviously having Lois’s attention. “What story? What are you talking about?”

Kara raised her hands in a questioning gesture. “I had a crazy idea, one that would be a lot cooler than you standing on a Metropolis street firing a gun at a few androids.

“I was thinking of you on the bridge of the Nightwing… seeing the battle unfolding around the world in real time, having a firsthand view of the solar storm cannon in action for the first time. You could watch the heroics from a point of view no reporter would have. You could tell Earth and Argo City what it was like to be on a large spaceship in the middle of a battle, saving a planet, destroying an enemy ship. You should easily win another… _Pulitzer_ , I think you call it, one last hurrah before leaving Earth for good, get one over on your nemesis, Cat Grant. I have no intention of offering this opportunity to CatCo or any other news outlet, so you are the only option this story gets told.

“But I suppose you are right. It is important that as many people as possible are carrying weapons on the streets of Metropolis, shooting bullets at killer androids that will have absolutely no hope of stopping them.”

Lois looked at her closely, searching for signs of deception. “You are saying if I go with your mother, I would be let onto the bridge of the Nightwing?”

Kara looked as if she were in deep thought. “Aunt Astra is probably preparing the ship as we speak. If you hurry, you will have time to get there. I can let Aunt Astra know you are coming and will be brought to her. It is your call, but you have to decide now.”

“I’m in.” Lois said immediately, kissed her husband and then ran towards the farmhouse.

Clark looked suspiciously at his cousin who seemed too proud of herself. “You sure about this?”

“There is no safer place for her to be than on the Nightwing during this battle. It will certainly be safer than the streets.” Kara replied.

“And your aunt will let her on board? Because if she doesn’t and Lois is left behind, you know she will make life hell for both of us.” He said, looking really worried.

Kara smirked, not doubting the man. “Lois will be on board. Besides, the story does need to be told and Aunt Astra will understand. Our people need to know of the heroics of this planet and those who fight for it with their lives. They should know that, though we are small, Krypton will not cower in fear from those who commit evil. They should know that there is much bravery and honor among other species.”

“On the street, she would find trouble. On the Nightwing, she will be protected… so long as she stays quiet and doesn’t get into Aunt Astra’s way. She may not be so safe if she doesn’t.” Kara saw her cousin still looked concerned. “Are you okay with this?”

Clark thought for a moment then nodded. It made the most sense. Lois would see the battle from a reporter’s dream perspective, and he wouldn’t have to worry about her being killed on the ground. He smiled and nodded to her.

Happy that she had solved that problem, she began walking towards the house. She had a quick word about Lois’s plans with Non who withheld a grimace and then she hugged her mother tightly. “When I tell Kelex to turn off the satellites, I will open a tear and you will walk through. Do not waste time. The sooner you are through, the better. He is too close to worry about tears now and knows we won’t be surprised but I want to keep the satellite shield up for as long as possible. I love you, Mother. We will be together soon, I promise. You and Kell still owe me a trip to Paris.”

Alura reached out and touched her daughter’s cheek, trying to hold herself together. Kara and Alura were the same height, yet every time Alura looked at her, she saw the short, skinny girl with wild blonde hair, dirt covering her dress and face with an innocent smile that hid the mischievousness she and her father had gotten into.

“Rao is with you, Kara Zor El.” Alura stated, her voice heavy with emotion. “Show this monster the power of Krypton. Show him we live.”

Placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, she stepped back and grabbed Lois’s hand. Kara nodded to Kelex to cut the protective barrier and used her device. The air shimmered and both women walked towards it, disappearing as if they faded into the wind. She immediately cut the connection and Kelex reactivated the barrier.

Kara let out a deep breath of relief, feeling some of the pressure in her shoulders dissipate. “That’s two concerns that have been taken care of.”

Rather than preparing with J’onn or addressing her guard, Kara decided to take a moment and walked out the back.

She stared out over the open fields, as beautiful as the first time she saw them. Not for the first time, she wished she could hear her Father’s voice, feel his hand holding hers as she took in the scenery around her.

Despite the ongoing preparations for war, the farm was surprisingly peaceful. Kara knew this would not last, knew the very house she was standing behind could sustain major damage. The barn she would be in would be a target. Her Guard, her new sister and her mate would protect her and J’onn in their vulnerable states but only with handheld shields. The weakness from above would cause them to be spread thin as they needed to cover both sky and ground.

She knew Brainiac had solved the Anti-Life Equation, or he would not be on his way and she had to take out that weapon. The rest would be relatively easy as, in his arrogance, he had fallen into their trap.

Now, it was on J’onn and Kara to make it possible for the trap to be sprung… everything was riding on the two of them and she knew Rao was with them.

“Kara?” Non greeted her, surprising the blonde who had been lost in her thoughts and nature around her.

“Hey, Uncle Non. Some exploration trip it’s been so far, right?” she joked, to lighten the mood and lessen her slowly building anxiety.

The man looked sadly at his niece. “I can stay. The Justice League can find another way to spread out over the world.”

She shook her head. “No, you are an expert at using our powers. You might be almost as good as me. You are needed and I will be safe until you return.”

“Four Green Lanterns are converging on the barn.” Non informed her. “They will help protect you from air attacks. If more are needed, if their shields cannot hold, I will be back in seconds. You just focus on your task… do not worry about the outside world.”

Non reached over and took her face in his hands. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead and dropped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her. “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you, too.” Kara whispered, hugging her uncle and walking with him to the ship where he gave her one last look and entered, preparing to fly to Watchtower to collect Justice Leaguers and fly them around the world to the cities where they were needed most.

Kara walked to the front and found Kell had indeed gathered the Guard. She saw J’onn and Alex by the barndoor where Alex happily modeled her new armor before the obviously pleased Martian.

Her Guard stood at attention, waiting for her to speak. “I don’t have any inspirational speeches. That’s more Uncle Non’s thing. I’m about to go into the barn and prepare myself. I just wanted to say something to all of you.”

Kara paused then, meeting each person’s eyes. “Thank you. Thank you for everything you have all done for me, everything you have given up to ensure that I had the chance to grow up. May Rao be with us all.”

Having nothing else to say, she nodded to her guard, took Kell’s hand and began a slow walk towards the barn where Kelex waited with Myriad.

“So… this has been a fun trip, right?” Kara asked.

Kell smiled. “I can honestly say, this has been the best, most exciting time of my life. Let’s make sure it isn’t over today, alright? I don’t need a drooling, brain-dead mate. Not that you wouldn’t still be beautiful, but you may forget those Kama Sutra techniques you keep hinting about.”

Kara shook her head, amused. “You say the most romantic things.”

“I do my best.” Kell said before turning more serious. “I won’t say be careful. It would be a waste of words. Just make sure you win.”

Kell kissed her gently and Kara walked inside to find J’onn hugging Alex before she walked out leaving the two of them alone.

“Who’s leading the DEO during this battle?” Kara asked him.

“No one… and no one has been informed or knows a battle is coming. I handed in my resignation yesterday. I’m sure General Lane has someone in my office by now, so I won’t be going back.” J’onn’s expression was thoughtful, but he seemed content, relaxed even. “That was one of several decisions I’ve made over the past few days.”

“The night before Clark’s wedding, I contacted Diana and asked her to meet me outside National City. I gave her all of the Kryptonite that I had stored in the DEO and she took it to Themyscira to keep it safe from those that would harm your people, and that includes General Lane and his ilk. Earth and Krypton will have ties to each other in the future and I will not risk the life of any Kryptonian due to fear and hatred of certain… factions on this planet.” J’onn told her seriously.

“Also, with your cousin leaving, this world is going to need to see more of the Martian Manhunter… and I believe Detective John Jones will be making a reappearance.”

Kara was not surprised. “From what I understand, he is a pretty cool guy… and someone who could possibly keep Oliver out of trouble, maybe… on second thought, good luck with that.”

“He does his best, and I can try, but don’t expect miracles.” J’onn said, chuckling. “So how do you want to do this?”

Kara took her cape off and hung it from a nail on the wall, wearing only her blue body suit. She took her place in front of Myriad where Kelex was locked in, focused and ready to target Brainiac’s signal sometime within the next four hours.

“We place the crystals on us, and we pray. When he attacks, we will act. I will need you to protect certain parts of my mind. I don’t want him to find out about Argo City, or the Nightwing… not until we have sprung the trap and it is too late for him to do anything about it.”

J’onn sat on the ground across from her, legs crossed under him and reached out his hands, taking hers.

“Shall I teach you my prayers or would you like to teach me yours first?” the Martian asked.

“Introduce me to your god, J’onn.” Kara told him, smiling gently.

They both closed their eyes and J’onn began the prayers, Kara repeating his words. Soon it would be time for the greatest challenge of both their lives. For the moment, it was just the two of them, two survivors who had lost so much, yet kept going… two saviors who always put others before themselves.

A Green Martian and a Kryptonian sitting on the floor of a barn, meditating… waiting to battle the deadliest Warlord in the universe.

The Battle of Smallville was about to begin.

**Argo City**

Astra stood on the bridge of the Nightwing with a mix of emotions. Fear for her niece’s safety was prevalent but nearly equal was the excitement of an impending battle. She would be in her element with no distractions, no Council meetings, no monotonous drills to oversee.

Today she would do what she was born to do.

Additional fighter craft and soldiers had been transferred from the Flamebird to the Nightwing. She had a somewhat competent engineer in the Alphahedron Room, prepping the orb that had been drained just yesterday in what was announced to the citizens as a test fire.

She had just received word from Alura that she had arrived and was calling a meeting of the Council announcing the danger Lady Kara faced and the retrieval mission the Nightwing would be embarking on shortly.

Alura also informed Astra that a highspeed military transport would be bringing Lois Lane to the bridge of the Nightwing.

The woman accepted it for what it was, knowing it was some type of compromise Kara had negotiated to get Lois and her unborn children off the planet. It would not be a problem… she hoped.

Lois finally arrived, wide eyed, and excited. By her side was the House of El’s Kelex unit, obviously assigned to act as her translator.

Astra straightened her shoulders, turning to greet Kal El’s mate. “Lois, it is a pleasure to meet you face to face. I am Astra and I welcome you to our family. Your ceremony was really beautiful.”

Lois took her eyes from the massive bridge around her and focused on Astra. Though she was physically identical in every way to Alura, save for the white streak in her hair, she carried herself in a completely different way.

Where Alura was stubborn and feisty, this woman was fierce and radiated an intensity that Alura did not have. Alura was the leader of the people but Astra was definitely the enforcer and Krypton’s protector. From her manner, Lois could already tell the woman took both roles very seriously.

“I’m glad to be here, Astra.” Lois replied. “I’ve heard such great things about you from Kara. I look forward to working with you.”

Astra raised an eyebrow. “Working with me?”

“Yeah,” Lois said, “our little team up. You do your thing, I record everything I see, the two of us side by side. Kind of like a symbiotic relationship, you know?”

Astra smirked and shook her head. “Lois, we may be family now, but this is my ship, my military. The only voices that speak on this bridge are mine and my Captain’s.

“There is no family here, only my orders they will be obeyed without question. You will be able to see everything but if I tell you to sit, I expect you to sit. If I tell you to strap in, do so or you may find yourself on the ceiling. Relax, enjoy the ride but do not disobey me.”

Had this been Alura, Lois would have argued, but understanding military protocols, she did not feel the need to, at least right now. “Of course, Astra… General Astra.”

“Excellent. We will get along splendidly.” Astra smiled widely and pointed off to her left. “Take that seat near the first console. You will have an excellent view of the battle. Do not touch anything.”

“What about…”

“Anything.” Astra said again, a steely tone to her voice.

The Captain informed the General that the all clear had been given for decoupling and the Council had been summoned into a public meeting that was being broadcast to the entire city.

Astra gave the go ahead, her eyes switching between her data screens and the view outside. Twenty minutes later the ship was free of Argo City. Astra ordered the ship ahead, giving distance to prepare for the interdimensional tear she prayed worked correctly. She didn’t doubt Kara’s technology, she doubted the engineers and their abilities to implement it.

Looking back towards her home, she felt better seeing streaks of green light circling it, knowing the Corp would keep Argo secure until she returned.

Astra slightly raised her arm and a giant screen appeared before her, twenty different faces looking expectantly. “Unit Leaders, have you ensured that all troops have red sun cuffs on?”

Her unit leaders confirmed they did.

“Those cuffs stay on unless there is a potentially fatal injury. If this occurs, I want to make sure our soldiers know what to do, so please review with the Units what to expect: the increased strength and speed, uncontrollable heat vision, as well as all other possible side effects. If they should fall, they are to remain in place, remove their cuff and keep their eyes closed. Keeping their cool is important. Someone with uncontrollable superpowers can be just as dangerous, if not more so, than our enemy.

“I want wing squadrons hot, ready to launch at my command and ten troop carriers full. Standby for interdimensional jump. I understand it will feel strange going through the breach, but it will pass quickly.”

Raising her right arm across her chest, she saluted her unit commanders and they returned the salute. “May Rao be with us.”

Dismissing the screen, Astra stood still, focused on the task and watching Captain Tre maneuver the ship for the first time in years, freed from Argo City. She could see the gleam in the woman’s eye and felt envious.

“So, what do all these buttons do?” Lois asked.

Astra looked at the woman with an emotionless expression.

“Oh right. I need to be quiet. Sorry. I’ll sit here and watch. You won’t even know I am here.” Lois promised.

Astra turned back to the wide space in front of her, lost in thought for a few, quiet minutes.

“Okay, I have to know, how does the viewport work? I know that isn’t simple glass covering the bridge. It’s some sort of clear space metal, right? Why are some of the keyboards holographic and some solid? How far out does the shield reach? Does it light up if it is hit? Is there a power meter so you can check the strength of it? How many people are on board right now? There were twenty unit leaders but how many in a unit? What are wing squadrons exactly? They must be groups of fighters like the one Kara has. Are troop carriers the same as Scout Ships? What sort of chain of command…”

“Stop!” Astra nearly shouted and closed her eyes. “You can’t do it, can you, Lois? You are just like Kara and Alura. It’s physically impossible for you to do it.”

“Do what?” Lois asked.

“Shut up. You just can’t shut up, can you?”

“I’ve never been good at it.” Lois admitted.

Astra took a deep breath. “Fine. I’ve dealt with my sister my entire life and Kara for all of hers. I suppose Rao has blessed me with another who cannot stop talking. Stand beside me and ask questions quietly, one at a time and I will answer what I can. The rules remain. When I say sit then do so immediately. This is an immensely powerful foe we are facing, one we know little about. This is war, not a joyride.”

Lois stood up immediately and raced over to Astra. “I understand completely, and I promise I will follow your orders when we jump. So, let’s start with why the Captain has metal molded around her body connecting her to the ship. What’s that all about?”

Before Astra could answer, the bridge door opened. Not expecting anyone, Astra turned to find a guard escorting someone… someone who was not supposed to be on her battlecruiser at this time.

“Fin!? What are you doing here?” Astra asked, walking up quickly to the young girl, Lois hot on her tail.

“I am supposed to shadow you every day.” The girl answered, not quite meeting the General’s eyes.

“And I left word that you were not to report today. Did you not receive the notice?” she asked. Turning to the girl’s escort, she inquired, “Specialist, why was she allowed on board?”

The man looked at the little girl and then towards his General. “She snuck onto the ship by a provisions container she had emptied. We only discovered her ten minutes ago when she exited the crate and wandered into the halls of Deck 32 after we had decoupled. Shall we return her?”

Astra glared at the young girl who was looking at the ground. “Fin, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that we were going to get Lady Kara… and open an interdimensional tear… and use the solar storm cannon... and that you might need me.” The girl answered quietly.

Astra gritted her teeth, wanting to scream. She had an annoying reporter on board already and now she had a pint-sized stowaway.

“Do your parents know where you are?” the irate General asked.

“I left them a note on the kitchen table.” Fin admitted.

Astra closed her eyes and looked at the ceiling in frustration. “A note… it’s always a blasted note. Rao is punishing me all over again.”

Kneeling in front of Fin, she lifted the girl’s chin slightly to look in her eyes. “Never look away when speaking to someone, always look them in the eye.

“We are going into battle, Fin and I do not know what to expect. I am fighting my instincts to send you back to the Flamebird in a fighter, but you are right. If I can’t have Kara by my side, facing an unknown enemy while using brand new technologies, then it is better if you are here… but I do not feel good about this, so are you sure you want to stay?”

Fin met her eyes and nodded. “I know the Alphahedron better than anyone beside Lady Kara. I can watch the order of dimensions when we fly through. I just want to help. Please don’t make me go back, General.”

Astra heard her words, was very familiar with that pleading tone, one that conveyed regret but had no actual regret behind it.

Fighting a feeling of guilt along with relief that someone of Kara’s caliber was available to her, she stood and addressed the girl’s escort. “Specialist Wan, outfit her with a red sun cuff, then escort her to the locker room on Deck 52.”

Turning to the little brunette, she said, “Fin, get out of that dress and suit up. Wan will take you to navigation so you can oversee the jump, then to the Alphahedron room once we have entered the target Sector.

“Specialist Wan, inform the engineers that Lady Fin is to communicate with me, and they are to follow her directions without question. If she is going to be here, I will use her.

“Fin, if your parents are angry… then we will blame General Non.”

A bright smile lit up Fin’s face and she ran out of the bridge, Wan racing to catch up.

“So,” Lois said, “I couldn’t understand a word, but I am guessing from the look on her face she snuck aboard. I like her already. Who is she?”

Astra sighed and prepared to send word to Alura about Fin’s presence. “She is our present and our future, just like her mentor.

“She is the next Kara Zor El.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC Characters

* * *

Winn stood in the barn, a little lost as to his purpose. He was also still trying to come to grips with his DEO boss being a Martian, as he stared at said Martian sitting on the ground, legs folded under him, holding Supergirl’s hands, the Kryptonian sitting in a similar position. Their eyes were closed, as they quietly prayed together, repeating after each other in what Winn could tell were two completely different languages.

Both had small crystals attached to their foreheads, but Winn could see no mechanism holding them securely in place.

Kelex was beside them, floating next to a shining tube, his arms attached to the back of the device.

“Kelex, are you sleeping… or in sleep mode? Are you in their heads or something?” The man whispered, then shifted his focus and curiosity to the tube the AI was hovering over. “And how does this device work? So is this…”

Kelex turned his head so quickly, Winn flinched a bit. “I’m in the middle of something and I need silence so I can concentrate.”

Winn nodded, understanding the situation. His silence lasted all of thirty seconds before he opened his mouth again. “So… what are you doing exactly?”

Kelex turned his head to the man once again. “Monitoring Brainiac’s approach to Earth, waiting for him to get to the minimum distance I believe he can successfully use Q Waves, then targeting his device with Myriad in 0.426 seconds to intercept his signal and send my best friend into his mind.

“I’m a bit tense so if you would be quiet…”

“How long until he gets here?” Winn asked quickly, a nervous tremor in his voice.

The man swore he heard the robot sigh. “I suspect twenty minutes at his current speed. This could change at any moment which is why I must be focused. Go… find something to do besides distract me.”

Winn looked around the dusty barn at a loss. Normally, he would be in the DEO at a computer station, talking to agents in the field, monitoring the enemies positions, using all means available to give his team an advantage. All he had now was a tractor, farm tools and a telescope in the barn loft.

“Why can’t I get armor, a weapon, go outside and fight?” Winn asked without thinking about Kelex’s last demand.

The long sigh from the AI wasn’t imagined this time. “There is too much of a risk that our soldiers will be hit by friendly fire. You have no experience with our weapons.”

“I helped take down the Dryad!” Winn exclaimed.

Kelex groaned and dropped his head. “I apologize. You have ten seconds of experience with _one_ of our weapons.

“Not to bruise your ego, but given the stakes are astronomically high along with the danger we are about to face, the risk is too great. My understanding of your abilities is, while you are a former DEO agent and an exceptional analyst, you are not combat proficient or trained.

“As far as armor, the scout ship and Kara’s fighter are gone, meaning there are no extra sets of armor. You are more than welcome to hide under the tractor or in the storm cellar where Kal El’s ship was stored.”

Winn crossed his arms not liking the idea of _hiding_. As Kelex pointed out, he was a DEO agent… perhaps not a field agent, but he had seen some combat and was no coward.

“How much experience did Alex have with your weapons? She hasn’t had them for long.” The man pointed out, trying to make his case.

“Alex was only given our weapons after proving herself to our soldiers by surviving a battle against the entirety of Red Shard. Only then was she shown how the weapons operated, after which she then spent hours practicing.” Kelex informed Winn, puncturing the former agent’s argument with aplomb.

Tilting his head as a human in thought might do, Kelex continued, “That night she began sleeping with her rifle. She actually whispered lovingly to it throughout the night… it was somewhat disturbing. This action gave me the foundation of a working theory as to why her prior romantic relationships have not been successful.”

Kelex shrugged his mechanical shoulders in a very human motion, though never losing his physical connection to Myriad. “Regardless of how long Alex has had access, she spends every morning practicing at least two hours a day and is very proficient with the weapons… _all_ of the weapons.”

Winn was a little surprised about the work Alex had put in, not that he should have been. He just didn’t think she would have had the time.

“She slept with the rifle?” He asked, a small grin on his face.

“Cuddled it and stroked it softly, every night. It was quite touching.” Kelex reported. “If you are bored and refuse to leave me alone, open Kara’s handbag… it’s over by the door against the wall. Inside is a small ring box. You will find what appears to be a single contact lens and a small clear patch. Place the contact in front of your right eye and the patch near your ear. The storage box serves to disinfect the contents, so it is completely safe for you to use.”

Winn immediately became excited. Perhaps it was a targeting system or a com unit that could give him real time feed of the battle here or around the world.

He squinted at the contact, moving it closer to his eye. As soon as he was a knuckles’ length away, the contact moved, shooting over his iris.

“What the hell?!” He screeched.

“Good, now place the patch near your ear.” Kelex instructed.

Winn did so, pleased the contact lens did not feel as if it were scratching his eyeball. As soon as he touched his ear, the clear plastic circle on his finger disappeared as if it dissolved. “Okay, now what?”

Kelex said nothing but Winn’s world lit up. In one eye, he could see everything in front of him perfectly. In the other, a series of flashes began scrambling across his line of sight. Sounds bombarded his ear, random chaos, voices too fast for him to make out.

He reached for the eye covered in flashing lights and thankfully the contact floated out to his hand and remained there. The voices stopped in his ear.

“What the hell was that?!” he asked the robot.

“Entertainment.” Kelex told him as if it should be obvious. “Kara uses it to watch Earth movies, TV shows and listen to music for about five to ten minutes before she sleeps at night. You just watched the entire Jurassic Park trilogy as well as the two Jurassic World movies in five seconds.”

Winn was surprised that something like that was possible. When Alex had told him how much of Earth culture Kara had seen, he wondered when she had the time. “So, her Kryptonian brain hopped up on sunlight can break down these images and sounds, separate them as they are racing across her vision and hearing and watch every scene, every bit of data flashing across? That’s crazy! I knew Superman had some powers but never would have guessed that would be one.”

Kelex shook his head. “Superman does not have this ability. It is not even what you would refer to as a power. Kara uses it quite a bit, first on Argo City and now on Earth. This device is how she was able to learn and recall millions of years of data stored in the Kryptonian databanks in minutes and absorb the information for later recall. It has allowed her to watch and memorize every entertainment source Earth has to offer.”

Winn stood in disbelief, taking that in. She could do this in Argo City? “All Kryptonians can do this, even without superpowers?”

“No,” Kelex answered, “only Kara is capable. Her brain operates at a much higher processing speed than even my databanks can download information.

“For instance, if you were to place ten random puzzles in front of her, all of one color, broken up into thousands of pieces, she could put the ten puzzles together in seconds… at least on Earth. On Argo, she would be physically limited by how fast she could move, but still, it would only take her a few minutes. She has always been able to do this. She is known as a twelfth level intellect for a reason. Her brain simply operates at a different speed and level than those around her… and by those around her, I mean everyone in the Universe.

“So, I could slow down the images if you want. Perhaps you would like to watch a cartoon? Kara is fond of one called _‘Looney Tunes’_.”

Winn shook his head, placed the lens and ear patch thingy back in the case and moved upstairs to the barn loft, leaving the three occupants on the ground floor. Looking out of the loft window, he saw Alex with the Kryptonian soldiers, noticing several Green Lanterns among them. If he could do nothing else, he could watch out for Alex, perhaps call out warnings to her in battle.

As Winn had noted, Red Shard squadron stood with Alex and Kell in front of the barn, making last minute preparations for battle while four of Earth’s Green Lanterns were preparing to launch into the sky to provide arial cover. They had no certainty that androids were coming for this area, or even that Brainiac could track the source of the Myriad signal that quickly, but they needed to be prepared.

Kell had partnered with Alex as they double-checked the other’s weapons and armor, insuring they were as ready as possible. “You know, Alex, before I met you, the only combat I had known was accidently killing a shifter assassin. Since I have met you, I have fought a dryad, dreggs, parademons and now killer androids belonging to an immortal Coluan.”

“I am pretty cool like that.” Alex replied, a smile on her face to break the tension. “Aren’t you glad you met me?”

Kell nodded, chuckling, returning her smile with his own. “Life is more interesting with you around, I admit.”

While they were sharing a laugh, Hal Jordan and Commander Zol walked up.

Zol was talking quite confidently and Alex wished she knew more of the language. She was learning the basics, could form simple sentences, but it wasn’t near enough to follow their conversation except for a few words that didn’t make sense in their current context.

“How does Hal understand him?” she whispered to Kell.

“Power rings allow the Lanterns to understand and communicate in any language. Like most things science, I have no idea how they work but it’s how Green Lanterns are able to communicate with any species in the Universe.”

“What is he saying?” Alex asked, noting the commander was pointing towards the barn.

“He wants a Green Lantern over the barn, covering it in a dome while the other three Lanterns cover the sky. Ten of us will be in the sky with the Lanterns and the remainder of us will be inside the dome in the event it cracks. Since you can’t fly, I would assume you would be a last line of defense along with Kelex and me in protecting Kara and J’onn in their vulnerable states.”

Alex’s brow furrowed, thinking through that plan for a moment then shook her head and walked between Zol and Jordan. “Commander, that won’t work. You can’t cover… Kell, get over here and translate for me. I don’t trust Jordan to correctly pass on my orders given he’s always going on about protecting Kara above all else.”

Kell raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering if he understood her correctly. Passing on her orders? He saw the look on her face was the one she used when commanding her former DEO agents and walked to her side, knowing her concerns must be serious.

“We cannot use a power ring to cover the barn. The shield created from the ring has a high chance of interfering with the Myriad signal.” Alex told Zol and Jordan with Kell translating for the commander.

Zol looked at Kell and shook his head. “ _We cannot leave Lady Kara defenseless. If the androids are greater than our number, they could slip through us, even with our powers. If they take a shot at Myriad, the signal would be lost, and Lady Kara may suffer mental damage from being pulled out of the machine interface unexpectedly_.”

Kell translated for Alex who, once again, shook her head. “If there is even a chance the signal could be disrupted, Brainiac will have free reign to plant the Anti-Life Equation in the rest of humanity and all other species on this planet.”

Zol nodded in agreement. “ _Yes, but if the Myriad signal is interfered with by a Lantern shield, Brainiac’s signal cannot get to Lady Kara either. She would be safe. Her safety is my primary mission_.”

As Kell dutifully translated, Alex clenched her fists, wishing they had gone over the defense plan with Kara, instead of telling her to focus on Brainiac while her guard and the Lanterns devised a plan to keep her safe.

Planting both fists on her hips, she threw her shoulders back and glared at the narrow-minded soldier, beginning to understand why Non wanted her so badly to command their new planet’s expeditionary forces. “How safe is she going to be if General Non comes under Brainiac’s control, turns the satellites back on and Kara can’t escape to Argo? Then we are stuck in a Green Lantern’s dome facing, not only Superman, the hundreds of Green Lanterns on Earth and the Justice League, but General Non as well, all who will be out to kill her?”

Zol looked offended as Kell relayed her questions and began speaking in a raised voice.

Kell listened to the man and turned to Alex. “He said…”

“Yeah, I got it… ‘ _Non would never do that’_. Ask him what part of _total mind control does_ _he NOT understand!?_ ” Alex asked heatedly.

Kell grinned and translated Alex’s question for the commander. Zol’s face turned red in an instant but the scowl left his face and he appeared to be thinking at least.

Then he spoke to Kell once more. “He wants to know how certain you are a power ring shield would interfere with the Myriad signal?”

“It isn’t a chance we can take.” Alex answered.

Zol and Alex stared at each other, locked in a battle of wills.

After thirty seconds, Alex had enough. “Kell, inform him that while Kara Zor El is hooked up to the Myriad interface, Alex El is the highest ranking member of the Science Guild and I am telling him, scientifically speaking, that the risk is not worth it.

“If he orders a shield be erected and the signal fails, he can explain to High Councilor Alura and General Astra why Kara is under siege by the population of the Earth and General Non. Our chances are better if we fight to protect her from all sides rather than risk blocking our one hope of preventing the Anti-Life Equation from enslaving the planet.

“The Science Guild has given our recommendation. It is on him whether he follows it or not.”

Kell passed on the words and Zol slowly nodded, then spoke again.

“Once Myriad has begun, Kelex, Ninna, you and I will be covering the barn on all sides. The rest of Red Shard will fan out with the Lanterns and attack. Any that slip through are on us.” Kell told her, explaining Zol’s revised plan.

Alex nodded in agreement and walked towards the barn, as the rest of the group began spreading out.

Kell remained behind, observing the three remaining Lanterns, pleased to see the one known as Jade wasn’t among them. He nodded to Stewart and Raynor, but the fourth Lantern caused him to frown as an idea formed to solve another concern he had.

Moving swiftly, Kell grabbed Guy Gardner by the shoulder before he could move away. Seeing the surprise in the man’s expression, he said, “You are to hover over the house and protect it from harm. You do not have the honor to be trusted in battle. Your job is to ensure that no weapons or android parts strike that farmhouse.”

Gardner looked at the man in disbelief. “You have to be joking, you arrogant little prick.”

Kell shook his head. “I’m not in a joking mood and am not good at jokes if I were.”

“That is Superman’s house, the one he grew up in, that has been in his family for three generations. Protect that house or I will find you when this is over, and your ring will need to find a new user. Do you understand me?” Kell stepped close to Gardner, fists balled. He had promised Kara that the house would be protected if possible.

Kal El had wanted her in a wide open space, with little to no population and the Kent Farm was ideal. He had made his home a target for destruction to give Kara her best chance and lessen civilian targets should she be found.

Gardner’s eyes narrowed angrily. “Fine. I would say good luck, but I hope you get your ass kicked.”

Kell shot the finger at him and moved towards the barn, noticing Winn in the loft window.

He floated up to the window, handed the man a gun and told him under no circumstances was he to fire unless in immediate danger and to find a more secure location. A grateful Winn agreed and moved back downstairs to stand by Kara and J’onn just in case an enemy made it through.

Alex, Ninna and Kell stood near each other, nothing else to do but wait.

They stood silently for an hour, until Kelex moved swiftly out of the barn towards the three. “It has begun. I was able to intercept the signal and used Myriad to send Kara and J’onn into his mind.

"Unfortunately, I have picked up 866 targets splitting off from his ship and they are heading this way.”

“866?” Alex asked astounded, noticing the shocked looks on her two companions’ faces. “How many is he sending worldwide?”

“Over 5,000 by my last count. Prepare yourselves. The androids that have been launched in this direction will be here in ten minutes. I predict they will land a half mile in front of us and spread out, attempting to surround us. I’ve alerted Commander Zol, so let’s prepare for battle.” Kelex stated, moving off to cover his assigned side of the barn that housed Myriad with Kell and Ninna moving to theirs.

Alex placed her helmet on and readied her rifle.

She wasn’t sure if it was seconds or hours before the battle began. She saw streaks in the distance, booms when they hit the ground, Kryptonians and Lanterns flying toward the invading androids. She saw flashes of heat vision and green blasts, blue rays she did not recognize, guessing they came from the androids. Despite the number of Kryptonians, bipedal creatures appeared in the wheat field, running towards her.

She raised her rifle, aimed at the first one and fired a two second blast and relaxed slightly when the metal enemy evaporated as if it had teleported away.

Her relief was short lived as more and more began exiting the wheat field and heading straight for her.

Alex fired short bursts, over and over again, but eventually faced what must have been thirty of the mechanical bastards in front of her. Several were firing at her, and Alex ducked behind two bales of stacked hay as her only cover. A green blade came down, similar to a bulldozer blade, scooping the enemies in front of her away and into the arms of Red Shard as they tore the machines to pieces.

Alex broke cover, rushing back to her previous position but before she could fire again, a blast struck her rifle, knocking it from her hands. The blow stunned her, and she fell to the ground landing flat on her back.

Before she could clear her head, an android was standing over her, peering down with its gleaming skull face. It raised an arm, the end glowing.

Alex reached for her hip and brought out the only weapon she could reach. Gripping the hilt in both hands, she ignited her lightsaber, but the enemy fired before she could swing at its arm.

It took a second for her to realize she was still alive and that the shiny monster’s head was gone, blasted into nothingness by its own beam, having deflected from the humming, blue blade.

She rolled over and quickly jumped up, trying to get her bearings when she heard Winn calling out to her. “Alex, behind you!”

Alex crouched and swung around, her blade slicing an android in half.

Her eyes were still wide when a panicked Ninna rushed to her side. “Are you alright?”

Alex nodded, gazing at the glowing blade in awe. “I think that may have been the greatest moment of my life.”

Ninna grinned and handed Alex her sidearm, using her heat vision instead as the battle continued, but this time the two females stayed back to back, slowly making their way towards the barn wall, still keeping themselves between their enemy and the two people they were desperately protecting, with Kell and Kelex covering Kara and J’onn from the other side, the Lanterns maintaining their assault from above.

More androids were coming and no matter how fast the Kryptonians were destroying the enemy, the tide seemed endless.

Abruptly, the onslaught stopped. The androids folded in on themselves and were seemingly yanked into the sky by some unseen force.

The sudden silence was deafening.

“Did we win?” Alex asked confused, looking around through the holes in the barn walls, seeing the destruction surrounding them. She saw J’onn and Kara were still untouched and breathed a small sigh of relief.

Ninna was still in a comfortable battle stance, protecting her back as Kell moved cautiously toward her, rifle ready, eyes still glowing and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Stay sharp, it’s not over.” He told her, watching as the Lanterns and Red Shard fell back into a protective circle around the barn.

The two occupants inside the barn had no knowledge of the battle raging around them.

Kara and J’onn had been praying together when everything suddenly shifted. Kelex had given no warning that Brainiac had initiated his Q Wave attack, nor did they need one.

Their bodies stiffened and their minds were transported to a new landscape, but unlike the last time, they were not blindsided by the other’s memories.

They found themselves on a barren landscape, eerily quiet, red sand beneath their feet and no breeze at all. J’onn wore his Martian armor but Kara was dressed much differently than what she was physically wearing.

In this place, she wore a long, deep blue dress, with a thick white sash that also covered her shoulders, the House of El crest standing out in prominent relief on her chest. Her hair fell past her shoulders in a blonde wave, her blue eyes glistened and she practically glowed.

He had seen many sides to Kara Zor El, but not this one. Standing before him was the woman who would one day be High Councilor of Krypton and the Guardians’ only hope against some unknown threat to the Universe. She looked like a goddess and he truly understood why Kryptonians saw her as an Angel of Rao.

The silence was interrupted by a song in the air, one extremely loud and very annoying, coming from nowhere and everywhere.

“Is that the theme song to _‘Hannah Montana’_?” J’onn asked, looking at Kara in wide-eyed disbelief.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I turned the TV on this morning, and it was on. I can’t get it out of my head. It’s really annoying but it won’t stop.”

J’onn mentally sighed. “Try. I am not listening to this while…”

Kara raised a hand. “Before you complain, I would like to point out that you recognized it immediately.”

J’onn opened his mouth to object, then paused, admitting to himself she had a point and not wanting to say it. They had bigger problems than a song stuck in Kara’s head.

Still, the damn song wouldn’t go away.

_“You get the best of both worlds…”_ Kara began singing.

“Kara!” J’onn exclaimed, shaking his head.

“I can’t help it!” she told him apologetically.

“Singing along is not helping. Try to focus. Calm yourself, focus on the prayers, focus on the reason we are here.” J’onn implored her.

Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt something, a slight breeze, a warmth that was not present on the previous barren landscape. The girl opened her eyes and found herself nearly blinded, even inside her own mind.

“Wow.” Was J’onn’s simple description of the scenery around him. Crystals, like the ones in the Fortress of Solitude, surrounded them, but unlike the Fortress, these crystals were not confined in an enclosed space. Instead, they were in the open and reflected a reddish tint of sunlight, splitting into a multitude of colors.

“The Sunstone Forest.” Kara whispered in awe. It had been so long since she walked these seemingly never-ending fields of crystal structures that she had nearly forgotten how breathtaking it was.

J’onn floated above the tall structures and looked in every direction as far as he could, seeing nothing but crystals.

He floated back down after seeing no movement in the crystal fields.

“You told Kelex if he missed intercepting Brainiac’s Q Waves, to send us to into the minds of humanity so you could use the Life Equation to counteract the Anti-Life Equation. I am not sensing any minds, neither Brainiac’s nor billions of sentients’.” J’onn pointed out. “What if he mistimed the attack and was unable to send us into the minds of humanity? Perhaps Myriad didn’t work the way we hoped.”

Kara shook her head. “I built Myriad.”

J’onn thought she misunderstood him. “Yes, but if it hasn’t connected to Brainiac or …”

“I built Myriad.” Kara stressed again, interrupting him, looking around. “It works perfectly because I built it. If you aren’t sensing any minds, then Kelex intercepted the signal and Brainiac is here, somewhere.”

J’onn knew arguing with her about Myriad not working was an argument he would not win so he began walking through the crystal forest, Kara behind him.

“Are you sure you can hide those certain parts of my mind, J’onn?” Kara asked, referring to her knowledge of surviving Kryptonians and the trap Brainiac was falling into.

“It will be okay. Just focus on the task at hand. We need to find him before that even matters.” J’onn replied.

Kara pointed to the sky. “I think he’s found us.”

J’onn saw the approaching darkness covering the forest, the light in the sky dimmed in a rolling black cloud. The Martian felt the assault immediately, the force of the one mind shared in this dreamscape with him and Kara. He recovered quickly and pushed back, feeling steadier as he became accustomed to the dark mind.

The two found themselves covered in a dimness, the crystal forest gone and nothing beyond a pale light surrounded them.

Then they saw him.

He was standing perhaps twenty feet away, green skin, dead eyes, bony body, clothed in some sort of suit that appeared as much for life support as it did for battle. Various port holes were in his head and body attached to tubes that no doubt connected with his ship. His face was thin, resembling a skull more than an actual sentient face.

Kara patted J’onn on the shoulder and he smiled, then winked at her. He had her back while she took care of business.

The blonde walked up to within feet of Brainiac.

“I thought you would be bigger.” Kara told him in greeting.

Brainiac scowled, giving her a chill even in this place. “I should be in the minds of the inhabitants of Earth. You have countered me. You are much more resilient than I thought.”

Kara laughed at him. “You shouldn’t underestimate blondes… you shouldn’t underestimate me, and yet you do it time and time again. You think you have solved the Anti-Life Equation, or you would not be here.”

Brainiac nodded. “I hoped to use it on humanity but having you here first is poetic. You should have joined me. Now you will be my servant.”

Kara shook her head. “I only serve Rao. My friend serves H’ronmeer. You are nothing. You are just a thief and murderer, scum of the universe… and you will soon be forgotten. You have no light to enter. You believe you are the embodiment of death, but I assure you, you are not. No one will ever serve you. You are no god, no matter how much you keep telling yourself you are.”

Brainiac raised his hands and J’onn and Kara flew towards him against their will, his palms on their foreheads as they were held firmly in place. “And you two are no saviors. Simply survivors, the last of your proud races, weaklings who ran while your people died.

“Where were your gods when your races were wiped from existence? No celestial being could stop death. Your faith in sentimental beliefs and lies of the afterlife you tell yourselves are your weakness. Earth has many celestial beings yet only a Martian coward and Kryptonian child dare to face me. Even you, doubt your god, Kara Zor El. Where was Rao when your people were turned to dust?”

Kara felt a shock and saw her twelve-year-old self in her lab, cursing Rao. She could feel J’onn’s presence even under Brainiac’s hold, reaching out and protecting her memories so all Brainiac saw was her younger self surrounded by darkness, her lab unseen.

Still, Kara saw herself at her lowest. It was only ten years ago that she had felt this. It was true, she did believe her god had left her, left all of them.

But that was then. This was now. Now, she knew better, she knew Rao had not abandoned her.

Kara suddenly felt herself falling, her world tumbling upside down. J’onn was next to her, his face in anguish, threatening to leave her for the dark pit stretched out below them. The blonde reached out to him, grabbed his wrist and stopping their fall.

She stood on air as if she were flying under a yellow sun and held the man. “J’onn! Snap out of it! You aren’t there!”

Kara pulled him towards her, so they were face-to-face. “Get out of my head, J’onn! Focus on yours!”

The Martian did no such thing, keeping a tight barrier around the places Kara needed to keep hidden but he did regain control over himself. A look of fury replaced the one of anguish on his face. His eyes glowed red and the two of them were in front of Brainiac once again. J’onn grabbed Brainiac’s head and screamed causing the Coluan to scream as well under the Martian’s mental assault.

Kara and J’onn abruptly found themselves in an unfamiliar city. They didn’t recognize the unmoving species, but both could hear their thoughts.

They realized in horror they were in one of Brainiac’s shrunken cities.

The thoughts of the species surrounded them, bombarded them. Kara could feel the fear, the despair, the anger and the surrender of the sentients trapped in their own heads for who knew how long.

She understood immediately why Brainiac had forced them to this place… this was how he had solved the Anti-Life Equation without all the pieces. He created despair, a complete absence of hope and then studied the thoughts of the imprisoned, those who would gladly serve death if only they could move once more. Who would gladly feel pain if only to feel something again. Their free will was gone.

These people were in a hell of Brainiac’s making.

“Enough!” Kara screamed, enraged by the lies Brainiac had forced on these people. “Face me, coward!”

The three were together again, this time on a landscape J’onn and Kara were familiar with… the pathway of lights they had seen when they first tested Myriad.

Brainiac appeared shaken by his surroundings but schooled his face. “Do you see? The lack of hope, the utter despair my subjects are under? Serving death is the only true path in this universe. Everything dies. The universe is born and expands but one day it will turn on itself and die.”

“To become reborn.” Kara retorted.

“To become nothing!” Brainiac shouted.

Kara was drawn to Brainiac again, stopping in mid-air, unmoving in front of him.

“So much fear in you.” The Coluan whispered. “So much loneliness. Your people are dead. Even your cousin is more human than Kryptonian. You are the last of your kind, the last spark of your so called god. I can taste the fear and self-doubt in your mind. Both of you, so much loneliness and fear.”

Kara’s body was jerked back toward J’onn who had thrown his hand out towards Brainiac, knocking the Coluan to the ground with a blast of mental energy.

Kara fell to the ground but J’onn reached down and lifted her up, the two standing over the shocked Coluan.

Brainiac rolled away and rose to one knee, his body becoming heavy. The lights on either side of him, above him, below him, were threatening to overcome him.

He saw Kryptonian symbols coming to life, equations, moving faster and faster, beyond what even his mind could process as Kara Zor El’s mind sped up.

He forced himself to his feet and saw the blonde standing tall and resolute in front of the Martian, a fierce look on her face. What concerned him was the vibrant red aura that totally surrounded her.

That aura did not belong here.

He could not read it, nor understand it. It made no sense for it to be present in this mental battlefield. Yet the blonde was wrapped in it, as if she were on fire but her dress did not burn. It was a living, breathing entity shielding her from him.

“What is this?” he asked, attempting to control the sense of panic that was building in the depths of his being.

Kara felt on fire herself, stronger than she had ever felt in her life, more euphoric than she could ever remember. She recognized this feeling, but it was much more powerful than ever before.

Rao was protecting her and in that moment of absolute clarity, she knew she would not lose. “I do feel fear, but I am not afraid of you. You have taken a glimpse into our minds, now it is time for you see our souls.

“You believe we are alone? We are never alone! J’onn has the blood of every Martian who has ever lived running through his veins!”

Brainiac looked at the Martian and took an involuntary step back seeing the landscape had changed into a vast desert. Beside J’onn were a Martian woman and two little girls. Behind the Martian, as far as Brainiac could see and beyond, were billions of Green Martians.

He turned his attention to the blonde, deciding it was time to end this. He had felt comfortable in their minds, but this was different. He was not prepared for whatever this was. In all the civilizations he had trapped, in all of those minds he had invaded, Brainiac never felt anything like the overwhelming dominance he felt now.

Kara was standing alone, the red energy still swirling around her, when she felt a comforting hand on her right shoulder.

She looked over and saw her father standing beside her, a mischievous smile lighting his face. She felt another hand on her left shoulder and saw Jor El standing tall by her side, Lara next to him, holding his hand, both smiling encouragingly and lovingly at her.

Kara glanced behind her and the sight gave her an infusion of strength and peace such she had never known.

Interspersed among the Martians, millions, perhaps billions of Kryptonians stood with her.

Turning back to the visibly shaken Coluan, she stated authoritatively, “You think you know my mind? This is who I am. I have generations of Kryptonians in my blood and Rao in my soul. No matter where we go, we carry life inside of us. You cannot win and you cannot escape. You are an abomination and your lies will end this day.”

Brainiac scowled and moved to attack but found he couldn’t. The two were too strong, the force of billions of souls a solid wall.

Brainiac and Kara met each other’s eyes.

“ _Loneliness + fear + despair + self-worth.”_ Brainiac said loudly, trying to force the Anti-Life Equation into Kara’s mind.

Kara responded in kind, the Life Equation flowing like a torrent from her mind. ** _“Companionship + understanding + assurance + joy + altruism.”_**

“ _/ mockery / condemnation / misunderstanding,_ ” Brainiac countered.

“ **/ _respect / condemnation / sympathy,_** ” Kara replied, her voice echoed by the multitude of souls.

“ _x guilt x shame x failure x judgement._ ” Brainiac stated, his voice beginning to falter.

“ ** _x innocence x dignity x success x acceptance.”_** The strength of Kara’s voice reverberated through their mindscape like a drum.

_“n = y where y = hope and n = folly, love = lies, life = death, self = dark.” The Coluan retaliated._

**_“y = n where y is despair and n = caution, love = truth, death = rebirth and self = light!”_ **Kara exclaimed.

“ _I am death_!” Brainiac screamed, his body collapsing to the ground as he was pummeled by the force of truth as proven by her Life Equation.

Kara walked closer to him, billions of Kryptonians and Martians now surrounding the three. She looked the Coluan in the eye.

**_“I. AM. HOPE!”_** Kara exclaimed, her voice electric, shaking the ground on which they stood.

Brainiac screamed in pain, light erupting from his body as the Life Equation permanently etched itself into his consciousness.

The man scowled at her, hatred burning in his black heart. “I will take your new home! This isn’t over!”

“Yes, it is. You just don’t realize it yet.” Kara told him calmly, her eyes burning resolutely, a victorious smile erupting on her face. “Checkmate!”

Brainiac was gone, his mind no longer connected to theirs. Kara turned to J’onn who was basking in the glow of his wife and daughters standing by his side.

Kara looked at her father, standing proudly as he smiled.

“My Sunbeam.” Zor said lovingly as he reached up, cradled her face and kissed her forehead. “It is time for you to return to your body and finish him. Show him Krypton lives. I love you, Kara… and I will always be with you.”

Kara returned his smile, tears in her eyes. The rational part of herself said this could be a construct of her mind, but her heart knew better.

“I love you, Father.” She told him, engulfing him in a hug and squeezing him tightly as the landscape shifted and fell away.

Kara opened her eyes and found herself on the dusty floor of the barn, legs crossed, J’onn a few feet in front of her, holding her hands, tears falling from both their eyes. The crystals floated away from their foreheads and dropped to the ground.

“We did it.” Kara said almost breathlessly, a bright smile lighting up her face.

An explosion outside brought them back to reality.

“This isn’t over.” J’onn told her, pulling her to her feet. “Let’s end it, for good.”

The two ran outside and found four Green Lanterns in the sky along with ten Red Shard. On the ground, the other ten Red Shard and Kell were standing next to Alex and Kelex. The remains of shredded androids were scattered all around.

Kara noticed Alex’s lightsaber was activated and she briefly wondered how many enemies her new sister had killed with it.

What the two didn’t see were any attacking enemies, only streaking balls of metal flying away from the scene.

“What happened?” Kara asked, rushing up the group on the ground, greatly relieved everyone appeared alright.

“You’re not brain dead!” Kell said happily, wrapping her in a hug. Kara slapped his head playfully.

Alex grinned seeing the blonde and her former boss had survived their ordeal. “There were hundreds of them, some slipped through but were dealt with. I couldn’t risk letting the Lanterns shield the barn because I was afraid the ring energy would interfere with the Myriad signal. We still kept the droids from touching the barn. Gardner was put on farmhouse duty, so Clark’s house is intact too.”

The brunette seemed pleased by her group’s success. “We were wiping them out, but under pressure when they just decided to pick up and leave. Since you seem to be of sound mind, I suppose the Anti-Life Equation is off the table?”

Kara nodded. “Yes, I proved it false so he can’t use it, but I didn’t destroy his neural pathways. He is now going for Metropolis.”

Ninna saw Zol walking towards them and nodded. “Just as planned. I tell Commander and we let General Non know you succeed.”

Zol and Ninna spoke briefly and moved off a little ways to update the general.

“How many androids did he send?” Kara asked, looking a little closer at the android destruction around her, thankful to Rao her protectors had survived pretty much unharmed.

“Thousands around the world. More than I thought he could carry on that ship.” Alex admitted.

Hal Jordan landed next to the group, his ring bleeding green energy. “Any chance of getting you to safety, Lady Kara?”

“Zero chance, Hal.” She replied, “We have him on the run, and I need to be here.”

Hal nodded, expecting no different. “Thousands of Lanterns have just entered the sector from Oa and the Nightwing is also in the system, just beyond Earth’s moon, but cloaked. It’s almost over.”

Kara nodded, pleased. “He is going to attempt to shrink Metropolis while his androids attack the Justice League and Lanterns planet side. When he tries, his ray will be fried, and he will be vulnerable. Hal, the ship cannot come down over the city. The Lanterns can handle that, right?”

“We will push him away from the city,” Jordan promised, giving her a grim smile. “Then, he belongs to Krypton.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Own CW or DC characters
> 
> The Penultimate Chapter

* * *

The 'Battle of the Kent Farm' lasted only nineteen minutes from the time the androids attacked until they retreated.

“The androids are leaving the other cities and heading straight for Metropolis. We should probably be ready to meet them.” Hal Jordan reported to his fellow defenders.

Kara was confused for a moment before she realized why. “He is going to unleash them all on Metropolis to keep the heroes busy while he prepares his weapon. Everyone to Metropolis! He will have to be near, just above the city, probably 1,500 yards high. Protect the civilians on the ground!”

After giving her orders, Kara did not wait any longer. Kelex anticipated Kara’s next action by jumping on her back and wrapping his metallic arms around her for a change and the two shot off into the sky, Kell following close behind. Ninna wrapped Alex carefully in her arms and launched swiftly after them, leaving J’onn, the four Lanterns and the rest of Kara’s guard having to react quickly to catch up.

A few minutes later, the group saw hell on the streets of Metropolis. Superman was fighting the androids, tearing through them easily in a red and blue blur, reminiscent of his old moniker as J’onn swooped into the fray without waiting.

Kara looked to Commander Zol and nodded her head. The group did not hesitate flying to the ground where the battle was waging.

Kara landed next to her cousin as he dashed from android to android only to stop to protect a citizen from a blast. Red Shard, Kell, Alex and Kelex fanned out around them taking on the advancing enemies, giving the cousins a moment of respite.

“More are coming.” Kara told him, pointing to the thousands of spheres falling towards the city from Brainiac’s ship.

Clark nodded, a bit disheartened. “The Lanterns are spread over the planet, helping other countries. Wally is tending to the injured in Central City. Diana is in Europe and Bruce just reported that his jet was damaged in Gotham. Since you are here, I suppose the Anti-Life Equation is off the table?”

Kara nodded, then used her heat vision to incinerate one of the androids who had turned a corner three blocks away. “He is bringing the androids here to draw in as many heroes as he can before he takes the city.”

Clark shook his head, trying to clear out the panicked voices of millions in the city and focus on the ones who were in the direst threat. “I’m glad you and your guardians are here, but we can’t be everywhere, Kara. They are too strategically spread out. We need more help, or this city will be torn apart before he ever tries to shrink it.”

Kara peered into the sky, past Brainiac’s ship, anticipating the next part of her Aunt's plan was being implemented. A huge smile lit up her face at the sight above them.

“Would thousands of Kryptonian soldiers help?” she asked playfully.

Clark struck a recently landed android in the chest with his heat vision. “Yes. Any idea where we can find those?”

Kara laughed, still looking up. “I have a pretty good idea.”

Kal followed her line of sight and saw a welcome vision.

On a normal day, the sight of ten alien ships speeding to the ground would have been a great cause for concern. Now, though, it brought a smile to his face, a feeling of wonder and hope spreading through his body.

These were even larger than the Scout Ship but in more of a rectangular shape than the typical triangular shape he had seen thus far in the Scout Ship and Kara's fighter.

He asked, “Those are…?”

“Troop Carriers.” Kara replied. “They are used in the event ground battle is ever needed. Kal El, meet Krypton’s army.”

Kara’s great pride for her people was obvious in her tone as was her admiration. “This is the military that has never been defeated, the spiritual warriors of the universe. They will spread out and engage the enemy. The battle is ours.”

Clark let out a sigh of great relief, seeing the ships landing on the streets all around Metropolis and hundreds of armored figures stepping out of each one, firing an assortment of weapons without hesitation as they began decimating Brainiac’s android army.

“Are they all able to control their powers?” Clark asked, suddenly worried about out of control heat vision, strength and speed doing further damage to the city and its citizens.

“They are wearing red cuffs. Krypton doesn’t need superpowers to win a war. Keep taking them out. I need to check on phase two.”

Kara flew towards the Scout Ship which had swooped over the Daily Planet building, Kell covering her. The back of the ship opened and the two flew in, moving quickly to the bridge where General Non was standing, locked into the piloting position.

“Kara, I suppose since you aren’t drooling and I’m not on a skull ship serving wine to a Coluan, your task was successful?” The General asked, nonchalantly. He had heard from Commander Zol of their success but actually seeing her left him feeling greatly relieved.

“I’m still brilliant, sarcastic, prideful, annoying and overall awesome.” Kara confirmed. “Have the satellites been reengaged to prevent him from opening an interdimensional tear?”

Non smirked. “Yes, the pieces are in place and the trap has been sprung. He isn’t getting off this planet.”

“Kell, we need to protect the Ilium cannon.” Kara told him then activated her com. “Alex, are you all doing okay?”

“The Kryptonians are herding and destroying androids throughout the city.” Alex reported, the sounds of battle coming over the line.

“That’s great…”

“I also cut another one in half with my lightsaber.” Alex added gleefully.

“Cool?” Kara offered, suspecting that, while long range weapons were best, Alex was apparently more into being a Jedi today. “He is about to use his primary weapon on the city. Kell and I will protect the Ilium cannon from any stray androids. You and the rest keep a look out for any more waves coming in from around the Earth.”

Kara and her mate flew to the top of the tallest building in Metropolis: LuthorCorp Tower.

One of the Green Lanterns had positioned a device on its roof earlier that morning. It was nothing more than a large metal box about five by five feet, with a twelve inch wide, four foot cannon extending from the top.

Inside the box was a crystal and a small chunk of Ilium 349 along with a triggering mechanism. There was no keyboard anywhere on the box.

“I sort of thought I would be able to aim and fire it.” Kell said, somewhat disappointed.

Kara kept her eyes on Brainiac’s ship, noting that large, metallic tentacles were coming down around the city, planting themselves in the ground, apparently serving as anchor points to guide the range of his weapon.

“This thing works automatically. At least I hope it does. If it doesn’t, we are going to need to get out of Metropolis fast and move onto the next part of the plan.”

Kell shrugged his shoulders, dismissing her concerns. “It will work. You built it. Anything to disrupt his weapons once his shields fall is worth it. Only a third of our fighters have Rao particle shield upgrades.”

Kara remembered this and hoped the old Kryptonian shield technology would hold. To date, they had always held in battle, but this was a new and unfamiliar foe. She knew the androids could not stop their weapons so there was no reason to think Brainiac could break their shields.

“I’m picking up a large power surge from Brainiac’s ship.” Non’s voice came through Kara’s com. Sounding surprised, he said, “Traces of Ilium are present.”

“You doubted me?” Kara asked, shaking her head. She kept her eyes on the ship that was now hovering several hundred feet directly above her as it began to open from the bottom. She suspected the beam would stop approximately one hundred feet from the where they stood and attempt to spread. Unfortunately for the Coluan, Kara’s weapon would stop it before that happened.

“Remember a few years ago when I came over for dinner?” Kell asked cheekily, taking Kara’s hand and staring at the bright light above them.

“Yeah, it seems like a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.” She quoted the Earth famous movie saga with a giggle.

“It’s been a blast, right?” Kell asked.

Kara squeezed his hand and grinned at him. “Yeah, it’s been a blast. I told you that life with me would never be boring.”

The two waited, watching the glowing hole under Brainiac’s ship grow larger. A flash in the bright daylight of Metropolis occurred, a large beam heading straight down towards the two.

Both flinched for a moment, seeing the surge of energy coming towards them until it stopped two hundred feet overhead.

“What’s going on?” Kell asked. He expected their weapon to shoot something out to counter the beam that was paused in midair, but nothing seemed to be happening.

“My Ilium device is working.” Kara told him, smiling brightly as if it should be obvious.

“I don’t see it.” The man pointed out.

“Of course not. His weapon is using energy along the light spectrum that is easily visualized in the atmosphere. I am simply using white light waves to spread an overdose of Ilium into the atmosphere, disrupting his proton/Ilium mix. Give it a second.”

True to Kara’s word, the beam began changing form then blasted back into the ship as if it were a rope pulled back in quickly. The two saw the giant ship shake, a rumble in the sky then electricidal arcs covering the ship as if it had short circuited.

A few seconds later, an explosion from the bottom of the ship rocked the skies over Metropolis, shattering many windows in the high rises.

“There goes his primary weapon.” Kara told her mate, sounding incredibly pleased.

She took off, Kell following and found Kal El on the ground with Alex and Non. Kara heard her uncle speaking to ground troops scattered around Metropolis over a com, ordering them to mobilize back at the troop carriers.

“The androids are all destroyed?” she asked him.

Non nodded. “Your squad is en route here. The rest of the army is going to the planned crash site. I’ll be joining them there. Once the ship is down, we go in with the Lanterns.”

Kal placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder, proud of the work she had done. The bottom of Brainiac’s ship appeared to be going through a series of explosions and the tentacles that had been attached around the city were being retracted quickly, no longer anchored into the ground but hanging limply at the sides of the ship.

Then the ship began to rise.

“He is trying to get away.” Kal told Kara, but the blonde shrugged her shoulders. The satellites were active so he wouldn’t be able to use an interdimensional tear. Brainiac’s only option was to retreat.

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Non told Superman, chuckling even as he too followed the ship’s attempted escape, gazing into the sky above. “He isn’t going anywhere.”

To Kal El’s shock, the daylight began fading, the midday turning to night quickly.

“What’s going on…” Before he could finish the sentence the dark sky over Brainiac’s ship burst into an explosion of fire.

From the fire an enormous triangular ship, easily six times the size of Brainiac’s ship, descended on it like a great bird of prey.

The Solar Storm Cannon was working perfectly as the sun’s rays were being fully absorbed by the Alphahedron. With awe in her voice at the spectacular sight, Kara said, “Kal, I give you the _Nightwing_. Ships her size tend to make a scene when breaking into atmosphere.”

“The Alphahedron is being charged by absorbing the light from the sun. Don’t worry, daylight will return soon.” The blonde assured her cousin.

The intimidating ship stopped above Brainiac’s skull-shaped vessel.

A thin yellow beam shot from the front of the Nightwing, hitting the top of Brainiac’s ship, short of its hull. A bright shield flared around the Coluan’s vessel blocking the beam.

Humans, metahumans and Kryptonians watched as the beam from the Nightwing grew larger in width and power, the heat being felt on the street where they all stood.

The Coluan shield was now visible and beginning to show signs of instability.

Then a deafening explosion occurred, the shield collapsing as the Solar Storm Cannon broke into the top of Brainiac’s ship. Burning from the top and the bottom now, the Coluan vessel started to flounder shaking unsteadily and losing altitude.

“Weapons are deploying from the ship!” Kal El exclaimed, taking in the scene with his enhanced vision.

“Relax.” Kara told him, mesmerized by the sight. “He won’t get a chance to use them.”

Suddenly as if a light had been switched on, daylight returned to the skies and hundreds of small fighters like Kara’s raced from the Nightwing, swarming around Brainiac’s ship.

Kara smiled when Kell put his arms around her from behind and pulled her close.

“I do love fireworks.” He whispered to his mate as the Kryptonian fighter squads ravaged the hull of the Coluan ship, taking out enemy cannons before they had a chance to fire their own missiles and cannons.

“They are going to blow the ship up.” Kal El asserted, seeing the explosions ripping along the surface of the doomed vessel. “What about the civilizations inside?”

Non shook his head and said, “As Kara said before, don’t worry, Kal. They are hitting with pinpoint precision, every target based off numerous scans done the second the Nightwing approached the ship. General Astra now has complete designs of the ship and all its functions. She is targeting the weapons, propulsion systems and bridge. She will not endanger the captured cities.”

“You sound very confident, Non.” Kal El remarked, in a not so subtle, questioning tone.

Non brushed it off, a huge grin on his face. “We just defeated a monster that has not lost in thousands of years in less than ten minutes. I’m beyond confident right now, Kal El.”

Kal El smiled in relief and continued to watch the show. Usually in situations like this, he would be in the middle of the action. It felt strange to be an observer on the side, but the sight was amazing. Seeing the Kryptonian military in action was a shock. The only invasion he had dealt with was Darkseid and even that monster had not been as fast and efficient as Krypton’s army was under the command of one its greatest generals. Kal knew Non wasn’t only proud of Krypton’s battle prowess, but that of his wife as well.

After a minute of unrelenting attack, the fighter craft all returned to the Nightwing, leaving a burning hunk of metal in the sky that was slowly sinking.

Moments later, a sonic boom was heard before a red and black armored General Astra landed on the ground next to the group.

“All weapons systems are down, navigation is destroyed, and the engine is on 10% power. Have the ground troops go to the rally coordinates and wait for us. Prepare for boarding.” Astra told her husband.

Non rolled his eyes. “It’s good to see you too, Dear. Yes, everyone is fine. How have you been? I’ve missed you so much…”

“Non! Work now, play later.” Astra told her husband, though she was sporting a grin. Seeing streaks of green now lighting up the sky, she pointed to the group of Kryptonians standing with her and said, “Be ready. If the Lanterns can’t pull this off, we will have to lift the ship ourselves before it crashes and takes out half the city.”

Kara, Kal and Kell stood together with Non, Astra and Red Shard watching and waiting, but their help was not needed. Thousands of Green Lanterns surrounded the failing ship and created a large, green construct around it, pulling it away from Metropolis toward the agreed upon crash site.

“The Captain has orders to place the Nightwing above the enemy, fighters surrounding it. We have a dozen entry points for our soldiers. All that is left is to pull that pathetic Coluan out of the wreckage and kill him.” Astra told her husband. Addressing the group, she ordered, “Go to the Scout Ship and we'll meet up with the others at crash site.”

Everyone moved to board the ship except for Kal El. “General?”

“Yes, Kal El?” Astra paused to look at the son of Jor El.

“Is Lois on the ship? Is she okay?” Kal asked, concern evident in his tone.

Astra looked up at the Nightwing and closed her eyes momentarily. “Give me a moment to remember my English terms… she is a bigger pain in the ass than my sister. She doesn’t shut up, she asks annoying questions constantly, she cheers loudly while thrusting her fist in the air and she tried to give my captain orders to fire. She also vomited on my deck when we broke atmosphere. Is this usual behavior for her?”

Kal grinned and nodded his head. “That sounds like my Lois.”

“Then she is fine.” Astra reported, not attempting to hide a smirk as the two boarded the Scout Ship together. “Let’s finish this. I want her off my ship as soon as possible.”

Ten minutes later, the Scout Ship set down in an open field between Metropolis and Gotham. Kara walked out of the ship, decked out in armor, surprised to see Oliver Queen and Batman suited up along with hundreds of Kryptonian soldiers surrounding the field.

“What are you doing here? Weren’t you in Star City?” she asked Queen.

The man grinned at her, his white teeth standing out beneath his hood. “I’m good, no injuries, thanks for asking. It’s good to see you too, Kara. So glad you aren’t brain dead. I decided if Bruce was going to drive out here, I should get in on the action too. Everyone who could make it is here. We weren’t about to miss this.”

Kara looked around. Interspersed with Kryptonian soldiers were members of the Justice League. Wally West and Diana were on the west side, and Shazam was on the East side, in the air, ready to fight. She also recognized members of the Titans to the South.

A shade fell over the field as the Nightwing came to rest high above them all. Under the Nightwing, thousands of Green Lanterns flew in, their power rings maintaining the huge construct holding the Coluan vessel, setting it down gently in the large field. The large tentacles underneath the vessel groaned and snapped as the ship settled into the soft dirt.

There was nothing but silence as the thousands gathered, taking in the wreck that had once been the most feared sight in the Universe.

The silence was broken when a small arrow struck the ship, causing a small explosion that did nothing to the hull.

Kara looked at Oliver Queen in disbelief.

“You’re welcome. Those arrows aren’t cheap, little Zor El.” He told her smugly.

General Astra smiled and shook her head, amused but greatly appreciating the human’s spirit.

“Take the ship.” Astra ordered, her voice projecting to every Kryptonian soldier through her com.

The Kryptonian army moved in formation, weapons in front, racing for the ship. Kara and Kal flew in as well, bursting into the ship along with Astra, Non and Red Shard. Ninna dropped Alex to the ground and they all took in the cavernous space around them. The ship was as high as the LuthorCorp Tower, full of wrecked metal and small fires. Electricity and other forms of plasma energy leaked from the walls.

Kal took a look with his X-Ray vision and spotted Brainiac twenty decks above him. Most of the passageways to the top were blocked, but holes were present in all the deck walls.

Kryptonian soldiers rushed into the ship, weapons drawn and began following the orders of their unit leaders. Working their way up into the passages, using weapons and torches to cut through the debris. Green Lanterns flew inside, using constructs to cut their way through the decks.

“Secure the prison room. I want the captured civilizations protected.” Astra ordered as soldiers and Lanterns rushed around her. She then turned to the two children of the House of El. “Want to bring him outside?”

The two cousins grinned at each other and shot up to the bridge, breaking through several decks to land in front of where Brainiac sat.

Instead of the fearsome creature they had expected, they saw a pathetic being who looked nearly dead. He was still attached to his ship by tubes attached to his head, but his head hung down and he showed no reaction to the Kryptonians’ presence.

“I thought he would be bigger.” Kal whispered.

“I know! I said the same thing when we were in each other’s heads. He isn’t looking so hot. I was hoping to kick his ass, give him a few one liners.” Kara replied.

The two looked around the bridge, the destruction, the shattered monitors, the smoking chair where the defeated Coluan sat.

“I’m pretty sure he got his ass kicked.” Clark admitted. “Is he even alive?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “If he is, he sure isn’t happy about it.”

The blonde walked up to the Coluan and lifted his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. She saw slight movement, telling her he was still alive… mostly.

“Hi there! I’m glad we finally get to meet in person. No children to hide behind this time. You’ve had a really bad day, haven’t you? Well, it’s about to get worse. I’m going to unhook you from your ship and throw you outside in case you get any desperate ideas.”

Kara did as she said, roughly jerking the Coluan from his seat, ripping the cords out of his head that connected him to the ship and flew him out through a wall, tossing him to the ground far below.

Kal and Kara landed next to where he lay on the ground. Astra, Non, Alex, Kell, Kelex and Red Shard joined them. To Kara’s surprise, Brainiac was still breathing. The creature tried to stand, only making it to his knees.

Brainiac took a look at his surroundings, the thousands of Green Lanterns around him, the Kryptonian soldiers he had no idea still existed running into and out of his ship.

Many of Earth’s defenders were watching him as well. He saw the red eyes of the Green Martian he had met in his mind.

Then he finally looked into the blue eyes of Kara Zor El, the woman he had greatly underestimated and had, almost single-handedly, engineered his downfall.

Brainiac knew he only had one chance to live. “In observance of Galactic Law, laid out by the Guardians of Oa, I surrender to the Lantern Corp. Know this, if you kill me, the civilizations I have trapped will stay forever frozen. Only I know how to release and reanimate them. I will recover my health, return the civilizations to their home planets, then I will take my exile.”

The Kryptonians and Green Lanterns paused, considering this for a moment. Astra was livid, her fists clenched, seemingly undecided as for what to do, but obviously wanting to rip the Coluan into pieces.

The moment of indecision lasted only as long as it took for Alex to walk up to the creature and separate his head from his shoulders with her lightsaber.

“As a citizen of Earth, a planet that isn't recognized as much of anything by the Guardians, I don’t recognize this ' _Galactic Law_ ' of theirs, so I don’t care. I’m certain Kara will figure out how to free those civilizations in less than five minutes.” Alex said smugly, noticing the huge smile of approval on Astra's face. Looking over to Kara, she raised her fist giving the blonde a fist bump. “Don’t worry, partner, I’ll supply the cherry coke, corndogs and nachos.”

Kara placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. “I guess the Guardians were wrong. I wasn’t the one to destroy him.”

Alex smiled in satisfaction, looking at the headless body on the ground.

“George Lucas destroyed him.” Kara finished, a cheeky grin on her face.

Alex looked sharply at her. “Excuse me?”

Kara spread her hands. “The whole lightsaber thing was his idea.”

Alex laughed, and took a deep breath. “You did okay, too. The whole Myriad plan, the Life Equation, the Ilium device, that was all you. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Kara chuckled. “I’m not. This was all me.”

“And you still need to work on humility.” Alex grumbled warmly, reaching out to the blonde with the arm not wielding the saber, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

Kara grinned at her partner, then turned to her uncle. “Uncle Non, could I borrow your knife? I would like to take a quick look inside his skull…”

Kara’s request was denied when Non’s heat vision struck Brainiac’s head, turning it to ash. “Okay… I guess I could do an autopsy on his body…”

That wish disappeared in a plume of smoke when Astra and Kal’s heat vision struck the body, burning it until there was nothing left.

“Wow. You guys really don’t appreciate science.” Kara grumbled sadly.

Astra laughed, walking over to her niece and hugging her tightly. “Not bad, Little One, not bad at all.”

Kara held her aunt tight, having missed her greatly, even though it had only been three weeks since she saw her in Argo City during her brief visit with Alex.

“I’m just glad this is over so I can enjoy my remaining two weeks on Earth in peace.” The blonde tried.

Astra stood back, keeping her arms on Kara’s shoulders. “I just launched the Nightwing and three quarters of our military to evacuate you from Earth. You are coming home, or our citizens will revolt.”

Kara groaned but did not argue. Once she was home, she knew she could lock herself in her lab and be back to Earth in a single step. Kell still owed her a trip to Paris.

“So, we can go home now?” Kelex asked her, floating up beside her.

“Yes, Kelex, we can go home… apparently there will be a revolt if I don’t return immediately. You can begin helping Kell with his piloting skills when we get back, he needs lots and lots of practice.”

“Perhaps we should stay here.” Kelex replied, then changed the subject, softening his tone. “You did well, Kara.”

“So did you, bestie.” Kara told her friend. “I told you that you could intercept his signal with no problem.”

“Of course I could… I never doubted it for an instant.” The robot easily lied.

The crowd began to disperse, some heroes flying back to their cities, soldiers filing back to their troop carriers as the Green Lanterns took control of the downed skull ship. Others stayed in small groups and spoke quietly, sharing stories of defending their cities from killer androids.

As the troop carriers were lifting off to rejoin the Nightwing, a scout ship landed quietly. The door opened and Lois Lane ran out, heading straight for her husband where he stood talking with Batman, Oliver and Diana. Kara heard her say something about needing a live feed to the world and ordered Batman to make it happen.

Instead of paying much attention to Lois, Kara’s gaze was drawn to a little girl stepping out of the ship at a much slower pace. “Fin?”

The girl met Kara’s eyes and smiled brightly. She walked briskly to her mentor and Kara knelt in front of her, looking up slightly to catch the awestruck expression on her protégé’s face.

“This is what a planet is like?” The girl whispered. “It’s so beautiful.”

Kara smiled at the wide-eyed wonder of the girl, having forgotten for a moment that Fin had only known what it was like to live in a city in space, never having a solid planet beneath her feet.

“Yes, this is what we will have soon, a planet of our own. It will be just as beautiful, I promise. You, me and Alex are going to make it happen. So… did Aunt Astra ask you to come along or did you sneak on board?” Kara asked knowingly.

Fin blushed a bit. “I snuck on board.”

"That's my girl." Kara hugged the girl tightly. “We need to look at some technology this Coluan has and figure out how to reverse it, then there is a Lake House about thirty miles away where my new pal Krypto is. I have to introduce you. You are going to love him. Then we will go back home, and your parents can yell at you for sneaking out the same way my mother always yells at me. It’s kind of like a rite of passage for people like us.”

Fin nodded her head. “Are we ever going to come back to this planet?”

Kara snorted, a conspiratorial gleam in her eyes. “Fin, we can take lunch breaks here if we want. I’ll spend time with you in the gym under yellow sunlight and when you have the hang of your powers, I will bring you here so we can fly.”

“Really?!” Fin squealed in excitement.

Kara nodded. “The future is only limited by us, Fin. See Kelex over there? He is standing next to Alex. She is the person you saw me with on Argo. She is also our newest scientist and loves biology as much as you do. Go say ‘hi’ and introduce yourself. Kelex can translate for you. Once I am sure the ship is safe, you can join me to examine the tech.”

“Yes, Lady… I mean yes, Kara.”

Kara stood and watched Fin run towards Alex and Kelex and took a moment to look at the crumbled structure that was once a feared warship.

Kell walked next to her and took her hand. “So… this has been fun.”

Kara smiled and leaned into him. “It has been an adventure.”

“I’m thinking… you figure out how to reverse his shrinking tech stuff, we go back to Argo, get bonded, you can walk among the people, introduce your cousin, then we give it a few days and have a honeymoon in Paris without anyone knowing. How does that sound?”

“Like you read my mind.” Kara replied. “I love you, Kell.”

“I love you too, Kara Zor El. Since we have so many new members moving into the compound, I suppose we will need to add a couple of levels to it. I’m thinking maybe we could add an extra room to our personal quarters and have a hot tub installed?”

Kara nodded quickly. “It’s amazing how in sync we are.”

Looking around the crash site, she sighed. “I should probably get to work reverse engineering the shrink ray. The longer Kryptonian warships are here, the more nervous humans will be. Kelex has disabled all the nuclear weapons launch codes but Earth will probably want them back soon.

"The Lanterns and the Justice League can handle cleaning up this mess. There is so much work to do but I need to learn to delegate."

Feeling at peace for the first time in weeks, Kara said, "I think it’s time we went home, I want to see our people. It’s time they get to know the real Kara Zor El.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end is here. This has been such a fun story to write. Thank you all who have come along for the ride. I hope you each had as much fun reading it as we did writing it. - Speedforce1229
> 
> I agree with my writing partner's words. We thank you for your support and reviews. We plan to take a break, but are working on laying out the foundation of an entirely new AU, one that could potentially have many stories to tell. We also planted the seed in this story for a sequel in the future should we decide to revisit it... so many possibilities! Once again, thank you all. - AsgardianBlade
> 
> Do not own CW or DC characters

* * *

“Are you two sure about this?” J’onn asked the two cousins, somewhat in disbelief as they stood in the Fortress of Solitude roughly four hours after the defeat of Brainiac.

Kara glanced at the case Kal was holding containing the skull-shaped, Kryptonian Codex. A look passed between them before she looked back at J'onn and nodded. “Kal and I both feel it would be better if the Fortress were to stay on Earth. It is well concealed, and with you having access, you could call on its knowledge whenever you wished. You can also contact Argo City securely through the Fortress if you need us. All we really need is the Codex."

J’onn studied the two intently, seeing the slight apprehension behind their seemingly forced smiles. They had offered to leave the Fortress, Jor El’s lab, on Earth under his protection. It was strange that either would allow this, considering how precious the Fortress was to Kal and the amount of knowledge that Kara was willing to leave behind.

Then it hit him. He grinned knowingly at the two. “You don’t have enough space to set it up in Argo City, do you?”

“Not even close.” Kara admitted, her smile dropping as she sighed. “We would need at least fifty acres, plus it would need to be anchored into the ground. So, yeah, you got me. We need you to hold on to it until we get the new planet stabilized. Regardless, you will always have access if you need it, even after I move it.”

J’onn laughed, enjoying Kara’s blunt honesty as usual. “Consider it safe until you are ready for it."

The Martian's expression softened, a sad smile settled on his face. "I will really miss you two. I truly hope you visit often.”

"As often as we are able." Kal El promised as he stepped up to J'onn and hugged him, offering his old friend his assurances. “And when Earth needs us, Krypton will be there.”

“Unless we have a major experiment going on.” Kara added, then tilted her head in thought. “Or there could be a bonding ceremony, or a dance or temple… or I’m in my hot tub… but as soon as we are done, Krypton will be there. Honestly, the Lanterns will probably beat us here, but we will be right behind them.”

J’onn nodded, chuckling. “I understand… emergencies must be prioritized. I think the Justice League can handle protecting Earth for now."

"I'm trusting both of you to keep an eye on Alex for me. I made a promise to her father, to watch over her, but her destiny lies with Krypton… mine is here. I won't be able to be there for her… and I already miss her.” J'onn's voice cracked slightly as he said this, but his smile didn't falter.

"Don't worry, J'onn, she is family. Besides, I'm sure she will insist on visiting Earth when we have a moment, or we want nachos, or those incredible hotdogs Kal and I had in Metropolis… anyway, you are always welcome on Argo so it's not goodbye." Kara assured him.

The blonde hugged the man, then pulled out her special device and opened a tear, leading the two men into the Lake House where Red Shard were waiting with her aunt and uncle.

Kara smiled brightly at the heartwarming sight she saw when she entered the living room. Fin was on her back on the floor laughing hysterically while Krypto stood over her, licking her face. The blonde had a feeling that she would be sharing her new four-legged, best friend with her protégé.

Alex sat on the couch, still in her armor, watching the dog and little girl playing together with a fond smile. Her new partner and her young protégé had bonded over their love of biology in the few hours they had known each other. Fin was fascinated by Earth and Alex was an animated guide for the youngster, answering every wide-eyed question. Kelex had his work cut out for him translating for the two until Alex was fully up to speed in her knowledge of Kryptonese.

Kara took a moment to reflect on how well things were going since Brainiac had been killed.

It had taken ten minutes for her to figure out how to repair and reverse the shrinking technology of Brainiac’s ship then another thirty minutes explaining to the Lanterns what they needed to do to accomplish the repairs and adjustments. Currently, they were in the process of moving the remains of the ship from the planet.

It had been decided that each Lantern would be responsible for releasing the trapped civilizations from their own sectors. Even Darkseid would be released… eventually… one day… maybe. 

The Nightwing had remained in place, but even from miles away, the back of the ship still lingered over the Lake House. This made it easy for soldiers to travel back and forth from the ship to take some time enjoying the feel of ground beneath their feet and open sky above their heads.

Kell and Kelex were busy packing all of Kara’s belongings, her samples, her findings and more importantly, her new clothes.

Argo City had been informed by General Astra that Lady Kara had been retrieved and would be returning within hours.

The General also announced that Krypton and her allies had been victorious… Brainiac was no more. As a result, there was quite the party in the streets of Argo City, the people gleeful at their military soundly defeating the galactic terror Lady Kara had told the Council of not long ago and her long awaited return.

A play by play including the use of Myriad, Red Shard and their allies protecting Lady Kara, her brilliant destruction of the feared shrinking ray and the Solar Storm Cannon being used so effectively made Kryptonians burst with pride.

“Kara?” Astra called out from another room of the house, snapping the blonde out of her musings.

“Yes, Aunt Astra?”

Guided by her niece's voice, the General entered the room. “The human who dresses strangely has told me the _United Nations Security Council_ wishes to speak to me. I assume they have some type of authority on this planet, so I am about to initiate a signal to a receiver in some control room in a place called _Geneva_.”

Given the number of strangely dressed humans that were roaming about, Kara took a shot in the dark on who would be brave enough to approach her aunt with the request. “Would this be the strangely dressed human in black? Or the one in green?”

“The one in black with the pointy ears. The woman in the armored lingerie was with him." Astra replied, no hint of judgement on the two heroes' attire in her voice. "Join me on the bridge of the Scout Ship. The meeting is to be held using the English language, but there may be words I am not familiar with.”

Kara nodded and followed her aunt to the Scout Ship without further word, having suspected some human organization would attempt contact with them.

While the two prepared for the meeting with Bruce and Diana, Winn stood outside gazing up at the sky, staring in awe at the Nightwing. He had heard the Kryptonian warship was big from Alex, but he had no conception of how big until it entered Earth’s atmosphere, sucking up daylight like a dark avenger and dwarfing Brainiac’s ship.

Kell stepped up beside him, smiling at the sight of Krypton's might as she hovered impressively in the sky. “She is a work of art, isn’t she?”

Winn wasn’t quite sure what to say. A work of art didn’t begin to describe this fearsome vessel, an almost living, giant bird in the sky that he never could have imagined. Despite the dark hull, Winn would swear he saw it shimmer at times and move like ripples in water. Instead of answering, Winn nodded his head, a feeling of melancholy overcoming him.

Kell noticed the sad look on his friend’s face, not something the man was used to seeing in regard to Winn.

“Everything okay?” Kell asked him carefully.

Winn shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to answer. The excitement of moving to a new planet, living among the stars, learning a new culture and making new friends had him running on a high the past few days, one that not even the android battle at the Kent Farm could suppress.

But now, watching the Kryptonian battle ships, the soldiers, the pilots, the teamwork and order, he was second guessing some aspects of his move.

“Everyone has a role in Argo City, don’t they?” he asked after a moment.

Kell studied Winn's expression, beginning to guess why he was suddenly down where before he had seemed so excited on his impending move. “I suppose you could say that. It's important we all do our part to survive.

"Kara has laid out the path for us, guides us in staying on it, but she can’t cook all the food, grow the vegetables and livestock, handle the landscaping, build homes and businesses, offer spiritual counseling, things of that nature. It takes all of us. Honestly, the soldiers are the ones who feel the most lost at times. We constantly prepare for a war that may never happen. Until we reach a new planet, being a member of the Military Guild can be quite monotonous. Of course we each have patrol shifts and there's constant drills but it’s not the same.”

Winn thought this might be the case given what he had learned from Alex, based on their conversations about her trip to Argo City, and what he imagined life must be like there. “I just wonder…”

Kell waited for him to finish his statement.

“I wonder what my place in all of this is." Winn softly voiced his concerns. "I wanted to go to space so badly… but I never thought… I never considered if I was actually needed.

"Alex was chosen… she has her path clearly laid out before her. She has defined goals and knows exactly what her place is… building a new planet, working side-by-side with Kara who's the greatest mind the universe has probably ever known."

Winn looked at his silent companion, a forlorn look on his face, his voice cracking slightly. "What do I have to offer, Kell? What could I possibly bring? Everything I can do is already done by Kelex units. I don’t understand the technology Krypton has. Sure I could learn it, but I would never understand it like Kryptonians who grew up with it already do."

He was quiet for a moment, then got to the heart of his concerns and fears. No matter how much he loved his best friend, Alex's path in life was diverging from his and Winn was lost as to how to go forward down his own road. "I don’t want to spend my life following Alex around, offering her nothing. She won’t need me anymore.”

Kell understood Winn’s concern. He had much the same feelings when he began his relationship with Kara. The man wondered what he could possibly bring to her that would better her life. It was a daunting question, one he still asked himself at times despite her words and actions to the contrary, one that could shake a person’s belief in themselves.

“Just so you know, there is no other Kelex like Kara’s. You are so much smarter and capable than they are. Kelexes are drones, servants. They have no individual thought and are only programmed with specific functions in mind. Don’t expect much from them. I don’t know much about computers, but it seems the concept would be the same." Kell studied his friend, thinking through everything he knew about him when he realized there was something he didn't know. "What did you do at the DEO? I never thought to ask before.”

Winn shrugged his shoulders. “I mainly sat at a console, searched for enemies using the tech I had, gathered data and did my best to solve whatever was going on…”

“You were an investigator.” Kell cut in, his eyes intent.

Winn nodded. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. Alex did the field work with the other agents while I provided as much support and information as I could find to help her.”

Kell considered Winn's answer, an idea suddenly popping into his mind. He smiled as he realized Rao had provided for his people in yet another, unanticipated way. “I don't know if you are aware or not, but General Non wants me to build a police force. I'm supposed to have it ready to go by the time we reach our new planet. He also wants Kal El to work with me, but I have a feeling Kal will want to spend his time with Lois, digging up Argo City secrets and creating the new Media Guild rather than doing any more policing. But I could still use a partner, someone who knows how to gather information and put it to use, solve mysteries, that sort of thing.”

“Really?” Winn asked, the pitch of his voice elevating in surprise.

"Absolutely." Kell stated. “I’m not great at organization and I promise, once you learn how to use Kryptonian computers, you will be much better at them than I will ever be. I could use your help. Together we could start a peace keeping force, something Kryptonians have never had in our history. You could be the brains and I could be the muscle.

"There would be much to do. For instance, we have to identify soldiers and citizens who could do well at these positions and then recruit them. We also need to develop disaster and first response protocols, Kelexes will need to be programmed to fill specific roles and so many other things I haven't even begun to think of. It's a daunting task and I could really use you, Winn. You have a lot of experience doing these types of things.

"Above all of that, I could use the guy who tried to sneak past a Dryad to stop a nuclear reactor from exploding and never thought of his own safety. If you are looking for a purpose, I can certainly offer you one.”

Winn’s smile lit up his features once again. “You’re serious?”

“I’m not great at humor so yes, I am serious. All you need to do is say yes.” Kell replied… seriously.

“Yes!” Winn squealed in delight, grabbing Kell's hand and shaking it emphatically.

Kell smiled, happy to have his first recruit.

Kara had told him about her discussion with Kal El and that she doubted her cousin actually wanted to spend more of his life fighting crime. Superman would undoubtably help out Earth if needed, but Kal's desires coincided with his wife's in building a new Media Guild.

Kell knew his own strengths and weaknesses, his own desires for his life's work. As the years went by and the population grew, spreading over the new planet, the Emergency Services Department he wished to build, one that accompanied both law enforcement, fire and medical emergencies, would grow large. A strong foundation would be needed to best succeed and serve Krypton.

Having a smart, brave partner would certainly take the strain off the daunting task.

“Can I design the uniforms?” Winn asked excitedly.

Kell raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Would they include skin tight red and blue spandex?”

“Of course… not. That would look… no, of course not.” Winn said, adamantly shaking his head.

Despite the denial, Kell suspected that was exactly what the man would want.

“We can work on it together.” He conceded, patting his new partner on the back. “For now, let's get your bags stowed away. We wouldn’t want to miss the party in Argo City.”

As the two began walking towards the Scout Ship, Winn asked one more question. “You think I could be called an El, like Alex?”

Kell shook his head. “No. That name isn't given out freely. In fact, in the entire history of our people, no outsider has ever joined the House of El except through marriage. She is the first.”

“Oh…” Winn's face was downcast, his disappointment obvious.

Kell understood what Winn really wanted was to belong, to have a Kryptonian house, to be a part of a family, to not feel like an outsider. Fortunately, he had the perfect answer for his friend. “But… I happen to be the only Ur left. If you are looking for a House to belong to, I have openings.”

“Seriously?”

“Totally serious, Dude. You will be introduced to our people as Winn Ur and I’ll get you hooked up with our house crest once we're on board the Nightwing. Don’t tell Kara but it’s a lot cooler design than the crest of the House of El.”

While the two partners, now brothers, walked to the Scout Ship, Astra and Kara were on the bridge, speaking to a group of ten people who were seated at a table, representing different nations of Earth.

The man at the front of the table, was doing the most speaking, making Astra wonder why the others were even there. “General Astra, while we are very thankful for your people’s intervention, we do have some questions if you would be so kind to answer.”

“I have a lot to do and little time. Ask your questions. I may answer, I may not.” Astra told him stiffly.

Kara bumped her shoulder and whispered in Kryptonese for her aunt to be nice. The look Astra returned didn't give Kara much hope the General would do so.

“I suppose our first question would be why we weren’t informed about the possibility of an alien attack?” The man's tone wasn't hostile, but it was obvious he wasn't happy, despite the victory.

Astra looked to Kara, raising an eyebrow.

Kara cleared her throat and answered. “We knew there was a possible threat but had no idea when, or if, it would arrive. It could have been days or decades or never. By the time we were aware of Brainiac’s approach, it was too late to ask for an evacuation of the cities.”

“Do you not believe that was our call to make?” the UN representative asked petulantly.

“Obviously not. You wouldn't have time to make a decision among all your council members to do anything other than cause panic in your populations.” Astra responded. “Next question.”

The Council glanced at each other but once again the man in the middle spoke. “We were told by Superman that he was the last survivor of Krypton. Recently, we were told by Supergirl that she was the only other survivor of Krypton. Yet, thousands of Kryptonians are now on this planet.”

No one said anything for a few moments before Astra broke the silence. “That is not a question but an indication of your skill for stating the obvious.”

The man frowned but rephrased his inquiry. “Would you please explain their conflicting stories and inform this council as to how many surviving Kryptonians there actually are?”

“Kal El told you the truth as he knew it. Until the arrival of his cousin a few weeks ago, he believed he was the only one.” Astra explained, as calmly as her quick temper would allow. “Lady Kara… Supergirl, lied about being the only other survivor on my orders.

"As far as our actual numbers, that is our business. Our people live and we are powerful. That is all you, and the Universe, need to know. "

Ignoring the disgruntled looks, Astra continued, officially informing the security council of another decision that had also been made without their knowledge or consent. "You are a young race and more vulnerable to outside invasion than you can possibly imagine, so I will offer you this. Because Kal El grew up here and chose this planet as his home, Earth has been placed under Krypton's protection. Should you face another foe you cannot defeat, we will do so. You are welcome, no thanks are required.”

The man grumbled under his breath, obviously angry, but not even the hologram speakers could pick up his comment.

A woman to his right with a British accent spoke next. “The nuclear launch codes for every nation were disabled. Was Krypton responsible for this or Brainiac?”

"Neither. That was all me. " Kara admitted, raising her hand. “I couldn’t take the chance of a nation panicking and using a nuclear weapon against Brainiac. It would have done nothing to break through his shield and the fallout would have killed thousands, perhaps millions. In addition, it would have left the area uninhabitable for hundreds of years.”

“You took control of our weapons?" The woman asked incredulously. "Did you not trust that our nations could take into account all the information we were receiving and make our own decisions? I realize you believe humanity is not as advanced as other species, but we do not fire weapons unless we are sure they will work, and our people are safe.”

The woman's assurances aside, Kara knew differently. She tilted her head in disbelief, her expression morphing into one of extreme disappointment. “I would like to point out that the only way you would have known the launch codes were disabled is if you tried to use them.”

No one had a comment to that, a few looking quite embarrassed at having been called out by the young Kryptonian.

“If that is all?” Astra asked as nicely as she was able given their duplicity and her growing irritation.

The man in the center raised his hand slightly, clearing his throat. “How do we know you won’t try to occupy Earth? Are you planning on leaving?”

Kara noticed the look on Astra’s face and placed a hand on her shoulder, a subtle shake of her head. Astra relaxed and nodded, allowing Kara to speak. “Sir, if we planned to occupy your planet, we would be doing so now. You should understand that, while you have no reason to fear Krypton, as General Astra previously stated, others _will_ come for your planet.

"Earth will always be in danger unless your nations can come together, do away with borders, pool your resources, and stop fighting amongst yourselves over things like religion, politics and natural resources. Humans should be developing technology that furthers the Earth’s place in the Universe, not technology that will destroy the planet and harm humanity.

"You need to publicly acknowledge that humans are not alone in the Universe. The leaders of Earth can no longer bury their heads in the sand and ignore this obvious truth. Brainiac and Darkseid are not the only ones who will seek to conquer you. I truly hope that you people can get it together or this planet is so screwed. Regardless, know that Earth is a friend of Krypton and always will be.”

The man nodded, his expression unexpectantly thoughtful. “Thank you, Supergirl.”

Kara smiled warmly, seeing her words may have at least planted a seed toward humanity's growth. “My name is Kara Zor El. As fun as being a sidekick has been, it's time to get back to being me. I wish you and all of Earth's inhabitants, _'_ g _ood luck'._ ”

The hologram feed was cut. 

“Humans are screwed aren’t they?” Astra asked, sighing.

Kara shrugged her shoulders, sighing as well. “Give them a few hundred thousand more years and I think they could turn out okay."

"I need to make sure my bags are all loaded. See you on the Nightwing.” The blonde raced out of the ship and into the house to find Kelex doing a last sweep of her room.

“This has been fun, right?” she asked her friend.

Kelex looked at her and, if able, his face would have shown disbelief. His arms began frantically waving about as he began listing off the 'fun' things they had done. “Since we left, we have nearly been smashed by asteroids, attacked by humans, you had to stop a nuclear meltdown then fought a mutated human. You left me behind… twice! We dealt with Brainiac’s drones, did a complex procedure on a child with little hope of succeeding, visited Apokolips and were attacked by dregs and parademons. To top it all off, we fought off hundreds of androids while you used Myriad to enter Brainiac’s mind!”

Kara smiled and nodded. “It’s been a blast, right?””

Kelex dropped his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

“It has been a little fun.” He grudgingly admitted. “But now I want to go home.”

“We are.” Kara assured him and hugged her best friend. Kelex responded by patting her back as he'd seen others do, believing she enjoyed the contact.

A few minutes later, the two joined Alex, Kell, Winn, Fin, Lois and Kal El on the Scout Ship.

As the ship made its way to the Nightwing, leaving Earth behind, Kara looked back with a longing gaze, feeling a sense of loss, knowing she would truly miss this planet.

She knew she would be stopping by for sporadic visits but not the weeks she had spent here, getting to know and interact with the inhabitants of this quirky, fun, dangerous, strange world. She knew J’onn would be coming to visit often and had promised Bruce free passage to Argo whenever he desired as thanks for the tens of thousands of dollars he had spent on her. Although now that she considered it, she had saved his home, so Kara figured they were even in the debt department.

With the work Kara had to do, it would be an awfully long time before she could do anything like taking weeks off at a time.

Sooner than she would have liked, the ship had landed in the Nightwing’s hangar. The party led by Kara and Kelex made their way to the bridge where Astra and Non stood tall beside Captain Tre who was merged with the ship and ready to fly.

“Okay, Captain, take us home!” Lois said confidently.

The two generals looked at her for a moment, eyebrows similarly raised, making her feel uncomfortable.

“Seriously? It's not like I asked her to fire again!” Lois defended herself.

Both Generals shook their heads and turned back to the front.

“Captain, take us out of atmosphere, open a tear and take us home.” Astra ordered.

The view of Earth changed rapidly until the planet was a tiny, blue ball growing farther and farther away before disappearing from their view.

The space in front of the Nightwing suddenly shimmered and the giant ship moved forward.

Alex and Winn gasped when they saw Argo City appear almost right in front of them in what felt like seconds. The city from this view was breathtaking; a brilliant, multicolored jewel floating majestically in the darkness of space.

“Contact engineering to prepare for docking.” Astra ordered a man at a front console who quickly did as told.

The trip to Argo may have taken seconds but the process of docking with the city was a delicate and tedious one.

Once the ship docked with the city, a link was sent to the Flamebird that allowed the thrusters to recalibrate and reset the balance between the two ships. This insured they safely maintained the course of Argo, keeping her protected and hidden on the dark side of this moon.

Once the ship was locked into place and the captain confirmed the links were stable, the group took a transport to the docking port, prepared to leave the ship and step back on the ground of Argo City.

Kara could hear the noise outside the ship: the loud music playing, the people cheering and undoubtably dancing in the streets. She understood their need to celebrate.

In total, Krypton had one injury in the battle against Brainiac and zero casualties. A soldier had tripped in a small hole running towards the ship and sprained his ankle. A few moments under the yellow solar lights and he would be fully healed.

Argo City had watched monitors broadcasting a live feed of the battle from various cameras on the Nightwing and had seen their army take out a feared warlord in minutes.

The Kryptonian people needed to see that victory, even if it was narrated by a human who was using a Kelex to translate. After so much loss, Kryptonians needed the reminder of who they were… a people of honor and strength.

“I’m not ready.” Kara said suddenly, stopping just short of the boarding tube connecting the Nightwing to the city.

Astra and Non nodded in understanding and walked out along with the rest of the soldiers who were leaving the ship.

Kell picked Fin up, cradling her protectively in his arms, worried she would get crushed in the crowd of revelers while Alex, Winn, Kal and Lois stood behind an incredibly nervous Kara.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked stepping up beside her, noticing Kara’s hesitancy to disembark.

“I’m scared.” The blonde admitted, not ready to go back to being the Kara Zor El, savior of Krypton.

“There is nothing to be scared of." Alex said, reaching out to rub her back and offer support. "You are going to show them who you are, that you are just a regular Kryptonian like they are. The more you interact with them, the more they will see you as one of them.”

“It's not that easy, Alex. I know we said it would be but it’s not.” Kara told her shakily.

“It is that easy. Let’s go. We will walk out together.” Alex linked her arm in Kara's, smiling at Kal as he moved forward to take the nervous blonde's other arm. Taking a deep breath, she slowly moved forward, her cousin and new sister by her side. The three children of the House of El -the long lost son, the adopted daughter, the beloved savior- had finally come home.

As Kara led the procession into the boarding tube, she began to sweat. As soon as she stepped foot on Argo City, the loud cheers, the music and revelry ceased immediately.

Alex and Kal were stunned into silence as their jaws fell open at the sight before them. Every Kryptonian, as far as they could see into the city, had quieted and were suddenly on one knee, an arm against their chest, heads slightly bowed.

Alex let out a breath, seeing the disheartened expression on Kara's face.

“Okay… so we have some work to do.” She admitted quietly, gently squeezing Kara's arm. This would not be as easy as she thought.

“Huh. I knew I was a big deal, but I didn’t expect them to kneel before me.” Clark whispered to his cousin. Kara broke out in a laugh, appreciating her cousin snapping out of her sadness.

Seeing Kara relax with Kal's quiet words, Alex didn't have to know what he said, it was obviously enough. "All better now?"

When Kara nodded, Alex grinned and pulled her sister into a one-armed hug, giving her one last bit of encouragement. "Then go get 'em, Supergirl."

Kara returned her grin.

Looking around, she gathered her courage and shouted, “Please continue the music! I feel like dancing and I hope you will all join me!”

Kara waded into the crowd, pulling people to their feet, not giving them a chance to back away, grabbing everyone she could and hugging them tightly before moving on to the next person.

The music began playing again, the dancing and hugs continued. The party would continue well into the night but on the morrow, a new dawn would rise… so too would Krypton.

Kara Zor El had returned to her people, to guide and lead them into that new day and beyond. The time had come for Rao's children to build their future… one that always remembered what Krypton and her people were… _El Mayarah._


End file.
